New Home and a New Life
by Chaoslynx1989
Summary: Alexander Theotanasia once Human Assassin now Alicorn this is his story of his new life and his new home
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

_We start our story on a planet called Erunera, a planet not much different from where our story takes place but this is the story of a man who had given up on his own kind and was determined to never co-exist with them again._

"_Alexander give up and join the rest of society you can't keep yourself locked away in the mountains forever__" the Police called _

"_And why pray tell must I live with people who clearly have no sense and love for nature just because I am different to others with a wider view of the world doesn't mean I have to put up with them__" Alexander snapped back and walked higher up the mountain._

_Alex knew every secret of his world and was determined to keep them as the secrets in the wrong hands could doom the planet and while he had given up on the human race he had not given up on the planet itself "__this guy has got the energy of a Clydesdale__" a young police man said as he paused to catch his breath._

"_They say that they only want me to live with society but I know that what they are really after is this worlds secrets and they are not getting them__" Alex said sharply._

_Alex looked behind him to see the police following him and as he had just walked into a dead end the police cornered him._

"_Nowhere left to go Alexander now are you going to give up or do we have to drag you down the mountain__" they said with a laugh_

"_Oh no whatever shall I do oh hey that's right I can do this__" Alex replied with a smile and started jumping up the cliff "__years of training has paid off__" he muttered and landed on the top of the cliff and he bolted._

"_I don't have much time left I have to get this spell working I'm glad i put all of this world secrets into my dimensional pocket__" Alex said taking his shirt off to reveal the markings that now covered his body then put his shirt back on._

_Alex entered the cave that he inhabited and stepped into the circle that had been carved into the floor "__not much left to do now but get myself off this planet I noticed a planet similar to this in my study of the stars if I just keep my mind focused on that planet I should be able to get there__" Alex said quietly _

_Alex started channelling Erunera's long lost magic "__from the place I am to the place I seek this one way trip I make is not for the weak__" he chanted and the circle activated he stood there waiting he knew it was going to take a while for the spell to fully trigger and he saw the police enter the cave._

"_Alexander what are you doing get away from there or we will be forced to shoot you__" one officer ordered and they drew their guns Alex just looked at them and with a bow vanished before their very eyes._

_Alexander was in darkness for what felt like 5 minutes when he was suddenly engulfed in white light, he looked around only to notice that he was in the sky "__this is going to be a rough landing__" he thought quietly and sure enough he hit the sand of a nearby beach, the pain running through his body was murder and before he passed out he saw a being of white and sunrise rainbow running towards him._

_Alex slept for hours as his pain subsided "__this strange being has been asleep for some time now I wonder if it is alright__" Alex heard the being say kindly as it nudged the back of his head ever so gently and he finally started coming around._

_Alex opened his eyes to see a pair of hooves one under his head and the other gently rested on his neck "__excuse me but May I get up please__" Alex asked kindly and noticed the hoof resting on his neck move and he stood up._

_Alex looked at the one who held him so gently and started blushing, there before him was a horse but this mare had a horn and wings "__you are the one I saw during my study of the stars back on my home world__" Alex said sitting down to look at her and placing his hand gently on her face and she seemed to enjoy the feel of it._

"_Oh my where are my manners my name is Alexander Theotanasia I come from a world called Erunera and due to certain reasons I have left my home and come here__" Alex said kneeling before the Mare that now stood before him._

"_Please raise your head Alexander my name is Celestia Faust and I rule over this region of the world known as Equestria and I welcome you__" She replied kindly as Alex got back to his feet "__right now I am on vacation here but I welcome you to join me__" she said kindly as Alex sat beside her._

_Alex looked around then sprang to his feet and removed his shirt "__I seem to have drained all the magic I had stored in my body during the spell I used to get me here this might be problematic__" he said then looked back at Celestia and she was looking at him funny "__oh please forgive me how rude must I be removing my shirt in front of a lady__" he said putting his shirt back on and sat back down beside Celestia._

_Celestia was still looking at Alex with a worried look on her face "__you don't seem well are you alright__" she asked nudging Alex in the side and making him wince in pain "__you are still injured and I only healed the wounds I could see I'm sorry__" she said as tears began running down her face._

_Alex grabbed Celestia's head and hugged it gently and rested his head on hers "__there is nothing for you to be sorry about Celestia you don't know my kinds physiology and therefore could not have known what parts of my body were damaged__" Alex said letting Celestia go and she just looked at him._

"_Why is it that your hugs feel so warm__" she said as Alex looked up at the sky blushing "__what has you so embarrassed Alexander__" she asked as Alex looked back at her._

_Alex continued to look at her "__I don't know why but you remind me of my friend when I was back on my home world, you see I found her as a foal and she never once left my side until some daft idiots wanting the secrets of my world decided to take her away to anger me and make me give them the secrets needless to say I beat them to hell and back, I had named my friend Earth Dasher__" he said as the memory brought tears to his eyes._

_Celestia grabbed Alex and placed him on the sand in front of her "__well I will stay with you as long as you want Alexander__" Celestia said nuzzling him gently to which he didn't resist._

"_May I get up please Celestia there is something I wish to do__" Alex said and Celestia let him go he got to his feet and walked onto the water he positioned himself in a way that was unique._

"_What could he be doing I wonder, wait what is this feeling coming from him__" Celestia said getting to her hooves "__his senses they are gone how is that possible__" she gasped._

_Alex returned to the beach with his eyes closed "__there that feels better the Gravity here isn't so heavy now__" he said as he opened his eyes, his new Sapphire Blue eye colour was instantly noticed by Celestia._

"_Your eyes Alexander what did you do__" she asked half worried, half impressed._

"_It's an ability called Magical insight it enables me to see the flow of magic and channel it correctly__" Alex explained _

_Celestia looked at Alex scared "__That sounds just like the scanning spell we use on criminals__" she said._

"_I understand your feelings but this skill is not as invasive as that spell it just enables one to see the flow of magic and detect whether or not magic is being used secretly__" Alex explained a little better and Celestia calmed down._

_Celestia bounced on her hooves and looked at Alex "__I do believe it's time we headed back to the villa would you grace me with your presence Alexander there is much more about you and your kind I wish to learn__" she asked and Alex nodded and followed her to her villa._

"_Celestia if I may be so bold as to ask please just call me Alex you constantly saying Alexander is making me feel uncomfortable__" Alex said looking away as they approached the Villa " __this villa is awfully big for just one being or would pony be the correct term to use?__" Alex asked looking at her._

"_Pony is the correct term Alex and as to why this villa is so big well it's actually meant for me and my sister__" Celestia said and Alex noticed immediately she had tears running down her face again._

"_I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories Celestia__" Alex said running his hand down Celestia's left side making her look at him and he grabbed her head and kissed her nose "__I don't plan on replacing your sister but if you would allow me I'll stay by your side for as long as you want__" he said kindly and opened the door to the villa for her._

_As Celestia entered she walked into what Alex guessed would be the lounge room "__thank you Alex you're a real sweetheart aren't you__?" she asked looking at him as he entered the room._

_Alex just looked at her with a kind smile on his face "__I'm not really that sweet Celestia I'm just in a new world and I'm not too sure on how to act properly and as I am in the presence of royalty I don't know how to act even more__" he said placing himself on the sofa when Celestia magiced him over to her and placed him against her side "__is there something wrong Celestia?__" he asked rubbing her belly when she suddenly rolled over onto her back._

"_That oddly enough feels quite nice do you mind doing that for a bit longer?__" Celestia asked and to answer her Alex rubbed her belly for as long as she wanted him to._

_It was about 2 hours later when Alex stopped rubbing Celestia's belly and looked outside "__we have company__" he said looking highly serious "__reconnecting to dimensional pockets, rerouting magic to muscles and nerves__" he said in a monotone that made Celestia stand up._

"_Alex are you ok WHOA__" Celestia squeaked standing back as a pair of weapons materialised in his hands "__is that what he kept in those dimensional pockets__" she wondered looking at them._

"_Princess Celestia I know you are in there now come out and give yourself over to me and I won't have to hurt your friend who is in the house with you__" a Stallion said and fired a warning shot of magic energy at Alex who deflected it easily._

"_Celestia he attacked first am I allowed to retaliate__" Alex asked looking at Celestia who nodded her head and Alex jumped out the open window and attacked knocking their attacker out cold in moments then returned inside to Celestia "__I've only put him to sleep and checked for any wounds he is unharmed I hope I didn't scare you__" Alex said kneeling before Celestia _

_Alex returned outside to the pony he had knocked out and picked him up and placed him under some trees to sleep "__I oddly enough don't sense any evil from him, could some pony else have been controlling him__" he wondered as he returned inside _

_Celestia was fast asleep on the floor "__Silly mare sleeping on the floor is hardly considered comfy__" Alex said picking Celestia up and placing her in her bed and sitting on the edge of the bed "__I'm glad I rerouted my magic to my nerves and muscles or I would not have been able to pick her up__" Alex said breathing deeply _

_Next thing Alex knew Celestia had grabbed him and was holding him to her body and refusing to let him go "__Oh alright Celestia I'll stay right here tonight and I'll see you in the morning__" he said and he slowly nodded off to sleep._

_Alex woke the next morning to Celestia nibbling his ear "__ok, ok Celestia I'm awake and how are you this morning__" he said hugging her head and kissing her nose._

_Celestia oddly liked the affection Alex was giving her but Alex could tell something was wrong "__there is something I want you to see it's the reason why I woke you up so early__" she said and Alex followed her outside on to the balcony and he watched in amazement as she set the moon and raised the sun._

_Alex sat himself down on the balcony "__now that was impressive if I may be so bold Celestia just how long have you been doing that for?__" Alex asked and Celestia looked away blushing "__sorry that must be a personal question forgive me__" he finished saying and went to go back indoors._

"_995 years I have been doing this__" Celestia said quietly and Alex face planted himself by tripping over his own feet and she looked at him "__are you alright?__" she asked as he got back up._

"_Did you say 995 years my word Celestia just how old are you exactly?__" he asked and she looked away again._

"_I'm 1020 years old do you think I'm ugly for living for so long?__" Celestia asked looking at Alex who had just sat himself back on the floor looking at her._

"_1020 years old my word Celestia you are beautiful for your age and forgive me for saying so but you look like you can still breed as well__" Alex said and Celestia went completely red in the face right up to her ear tips._

_Celestia looked away then looked back "__silly boy what are you saying__" she giggled as Alex rolled on the floor laughing._

"_Oh dear please forgive me I didn't realise that particular matter was a sensitive subject__" Alex said getting to his feet "__so what is todays plan?__" he asked and watched as Celestia took several deep breaths._

"_Yesterday was my last day of vacation so today I am returning to my castle in Canterlot would you join me Alex?__" Celestia asked and Alex just wondered back inside thinking_

_Alex sat down on the sofa and Celestia walked indoors to look at him "__I don't really have a place to call my own here not to mention I'm the only one of my kind and seeing as you have so kindly invited me to your home Celestia I gratefully accept"__ he said and stood himself up._

"_Well then let's be on our way and as you can't fly I'll be walking with you__" Celestia said looking at Alex who looked back at her and nodded._

"_Celestia may I ask you for something a kind of gift if you will?__" Alex asked kindly and Celestia watched as Alex pulled an ornament out of thin air._

"_May I ask what kind of gift are you looking for and what is that special thing you're holding?__" Celestia asked looking at it _

"_This is a Hair ornament I made a while back on my home planet but it is incomplete as it is missing a feather which leads me to the gift I was asking for I was just wondering if I could have one of your feathers to finish it__" Alex explained and watched as Celestia started playing with her wings._

"_Here you go one of my healthier feathers will this be good enough?__" Celestia said as Alex took the feather and fitted it to the hair ornament._

_Alex attached the ornament to his hair "__this feather is perfect Celestia thank you__" he said kissing her nose and she looked away blushing "__what seems to be the matter Celestia?__" he asked looking concerned._

_Celestia looked at Alex and kissed his nose "__no pony has ever shown me such affection before but you have barely known me for 24 hours and you are treating me like you have known me for years__" she said and tears started running down her face "__if it wasn't for this curse that Discord placed on me when I was only 25 I would have had a couple of foals by now__" she cried falling to the floor._

_Alex walked up to Celestia and placed her head on his lap "__I'm not sure who Discord is but I promise when we get home I'll research every course of magic I can until I find a cure for you ok then you can fulfil your wish of starting a family__" Alex said and pulled a brush out of his Dimensional pocket and started grooming Celestia's coat, mane and tail once he was finished "__there you go looking much nicer now come on Celestia cheer up I'll find a way to remove that curse for you__" he said leaning in closer "__and I'll do it right in his face too__" he added making Celestia smile._

"_I'd like to see that actually but I have to ask you that when you do go to remove the curse ignore me if I ask you not to hurt him as the curse causes me to feel affection for him when he is nearby__" Celestia explained and Alex nodded and they started their walk home._

_They walked slowly through the forest "__this place is called the Everfree Forest it's the only place in Equestria that supports itself and it can be quite scary__" Celestia explained watching Alex as he looked around the forest._

"_I think it is lovely it reminds me of the forest where I used to live in back on my old world__" Alex said looking at Celestia "__but I'm liking this world much more than my old one at least here I know I can live in peace to some degree__" he said when something caught his attention and he stepped in front of Celestia and bringing his Tonfa's out from the Dimensional Pocket he kept them in "__step back Celestia I sense trouble ahead of us__" Alex warned._

_Several Ponies came into view their appearance told Alex that they were being controlled "__weird creature hand over Princess Celestia at once and you won't be harmed__" one of them said stepping closer._

"_And if I refuse?__" Alex asked kindly _

"_If you refuse then we will have to kill you and take her__" they warned _

_Alex just looked back at Celestia who was looking at him frightened and Alex just smiled at her "__nothing to worry about Celestia I'll render them unconscious and we can be on our way__" he said kindly and kissed her nose_

_It didn't take Alex long to incapacitate the ponies and Celestia watched as Alex checked all of their vital signs and for any type of injuries then placed them all in the shade to rest "__you really are a gentle soul Alex__" Celestia said as they exited the forest._

_They were greeted by an army of ponies and dragons "__well I think my dear princess you are about to see a side of me you're not going to like__" Alex said putting the Tonfa's away and pulling out a pair of swords._

"_What are those Alex?__" Celestia asked looking at them scared _

"_These weapons are not for the faint of heart Celestia please look away until I tell you it's safe to look__" Alex said _

"_No I would like to see what you are capable of Alex__" Celestia replied looking at the force that stood before them_

"_As you wish your majesty but please forgive me for the horrors I'm about to show you__" Alex said "__let's get this nightmare over with then__" he said and raced forward._

_Celestia watched in horror as Alex cut down all who stood in his way it was about 3 hours later that Alex returned to her covered head to toe in blood "__may they all find peace in the hands of the maker who loves them dearly__" Alex said looking back at the fallen and bowing deeply then turning his attention to Celestia "__I warned you did I not__" he said looking at her with tears in his eyes._

"_Alex this massacre is horrible if you didn't do it to protect me I'd have you thrown in prison__" Celestia said _

"_I understand Celestia I'll submit myself to your judgement the moment I get you back home safely now are you hurt__" Alex asked as he circled around Celestia "__good you're not injured I don't know if I would forgive myself if you were hurt__" he said and he left ahead of Celestia with both swords in hand._

"_Alex why did you massacre these ponies and dragons but spare the others that attacked us on our way here__" Celestia asked looking at Alex's back "__Alex you're injured__" she added _

"_The injuries are nothing Celestia and as to your first question I massacred these ones because they were willingly following orders the others that I spared were being controlled__" Alex replied "__I'm going to feel these injuries in the morning__" he added and made for Canterlot._

_Alex's appearance was one of confusion and Alex walking beside Celestia only made things worse "__what is that thing walking next to the princess and why is it covered in blood oh my, its injured did that happen when it was defending the princess?__" voices said as they passed through town._

"_Their reaction is expected I guess as nothing like myself has ever been seen here before and I should tell you Celestia all this blood on me is mine__" Alex said removing his tattered shirt to reveal all his wounds and started to wobble from blood loss._

"_Alex are you going to be alright those wounds are horrible?__" Celestia said as they made their way to the castle._

"_Forgive me Celestia with the ponies and dragons out in the field they were rendered unconscious as well, the wounds I have I got them when dealing with the dragons__" Alex said as he passed out at the main gate to the castle._

"_Alex hold on I'll get you healed up soon just stay strong__" Celestia cried picking Alex up, placing him on her back and racing inside._

"_I have to get him to a room but which one I can't let him leave my sight until he is healed oh I know I'll keep him with me at all times but right now I have to heal him__" Celestia said entering the throne room "__now to get to work__" she said and started healing Alex's wounds._

"_There that's the wounds closed now all that is left to do is clean him up then wait for him to wake up__" Celestia said some time later, picking Alex up and taking him to the bathroom once there she stripped him down "__most interesting so this is what a human looks like under those clothes well I'll study him once he is clean__" she said cleaning him and not missing a spot when Alex suddenly woke up._

"_Mother of god that stings__" he said jumping out of Celestia's reach and sliding along the floor on his feet "__thanks for the cleaning Celestia but really that wasn't necessary__" Alex said looking at her with a gentle smile and reaching into his dimensional Pocket and grabbed a fresh change of clothes._

_Alex put his clothes to one side and made his way back to the shower "__I thank you very much for closing my wounds Celestia and for the bath as well__" Alex said kindly walking up to her and placing his head on hers "__you may not have realised it but when you healed my wounds you also replenished all the blood I lost thus the reason for my quick recovery__" Alex said kissing her nose._

_Celestia just smiled "__You are quite welcome by the way what are you going to do about a home as I recall you have no place to go__" Celestia said kindly "__I offer you a place here in my castle Alex welcome home__" she said looking at Alex as he let her go and placed himself back in the water and continued to clean himself off once clean he removed the special clip he had in his hair and let it fall down to the floor then started washing it_

"_Alex the length of your hair is amazing__" Celestia said as he tied it up in a patented Mane and Tail style as he put his clothes on "__oh Alex you look amazing__" she said looking at him._

"_I forgot the last time I let my hair down and Celestia thank you for giving me a place to stay I am most grateful__" Alex said as he walked to the door and looked back at Celestia "__coming my gorgeous saviour__" he said and she sprang to her hooves and followed him out the door._

"_You've recovered remarkably well Alex__" Celestia said picking him up and placing him on her back._

"_I have you to thank for that__, __If I may Celestia may I start reading the books in the library just to familiarise myself with this world and its customs__" Alex asked and Celestia instantly turned towards the library and dropped him off._

"_I'll be back to get you before dinner so happy reading until then__" Celestia said and left_

_Alex spent hours in the library completely unaware of the time Alex looked out the window after each book he finished reading when Celestia finally returned "__wow you can certainly read you started reading at about 2pm and it's now 7pm and you have gone through 10 books but that's enough for now you need to eat__" she said picking Alex up and leaving the library and heading for the dining hall._

"_I'm not sure we have anything you like here as only dragons and gryphons eat meat but we Equines only eat green food__" Celestia explained bringing in the food from the kitchen._

"_That's quite alright Celestia I eat just about anything__, __I read the book on Equestrian history earlier and I gather the Nightmare Moon incident was your little sister__" Alex said eating the food before him then looking at Celestia "__I can understand the reason you banished her to the moon and that it was a hard choice to make__" He said as he finished his food._

"_Just know that I think you made the right decision__" he said and made his way back to the library._

_Alex returned to the library and continued reading when Celestia arrived and laid herself on the floor beside him and placed her head on his lap "__would you mind listening to my worries Alex I have never had anypony to talk to about them__" she asked._

_Alex just rubbed her head "__Of course,__I'll listen for as long as you like Celestia__" he said and leaned forward and placed his head on hers._

"_Thank you Ale__x" she said and started talking, Alex put his book down to hear Celestia's worries and problems, he listened to her for hours until she finally fell asleep and he just started singing for her while rubbing her head to keep her asleep._

_It was about 6am when Celestia finally woke back up "__I feel better after talking thank you for listening Alex__" Celestia said looking at Alex who had fallen asleep sitting up "__you poor child you stayed with me all night didn't you__" she said picking him up and placing him on her back._

_Instead of sitting on her throne like she normally would today Celestia was lying down with Alex tucked safely between her hooves so he could rest peacefully "__Princess Celestia here is the paperwork from Manehattan, oh my what an interesting being you are keeping there with you princess__" the chancellor said stepping up to the throne to get a closer look "__it really is quite remarkable and it looks sturdy too and the magic in it is vast and think with the right training it could become a high quality soldier__" she said_

_Celestia drew Alex closer to her body "__Alex is not a tool he is the only one of his kind on this world and I intend on keeping him safe not use him as a weapon__" Celestia snapped at the chancellor making the chancellor take a few steps back._

"_Forgive me princess I was out of line__" the chancellor said bowing deeply_

"_It's quite alright now pass me that paperwork I just hope my yelling hasn't woken Alex up__" Celestia said nuzzling Alex gently _

"_The affection you have for him is remarkable princess why do you treat him so gently__" the chancellor asked_

"_You think this is gentle you should see the way he treats me, oh good afternoon Alex did you sleep well__" Celestia said as Alex sat up looked at her placed his head on hers rubbing the underside of her head at the same time._

"_I slept well Celestia thank you and how are you feeling today__" Alex said gently kissing Celestia's nose._

"_I see what you mean princess he is amazingly gentle__" the Chancellor said looking Alex over then returning her attention to Celestia "__any way princess the paperwork__" she said and passed Celestia the documents._

"_Hold on Celestia this bit here doesn't seem right__" Alex said pointing to a paragraph on the 4__th__ page "__these statistics don't quite match the rest of the reports on the other 3 pages I would recommend revising this particular piece before signing it__" he added._

_Celestia then read the rest of the paperwork fully not missing a single detail "__thank you for pointing that out Alex I'll be sure to have it revised before I sign it__" she said then continued reading "__Alex what do you think of these documents as a being from another world you might notice something I could miss__" she said handing Alex the paperwork._

"_May I have the quill please__" Alex asked and Celestia passed him the quill "__let me see here no this isn't right, neither is this hmm a few alterations here and this here isn't needed it's pointless and this bit here if rearranged like this could improve store input and output there that should just about do it__" Alex said handing the paperwork back to Celestia "__there you go princess tell me what you think__" he said and bounced to his feet and wandered off._

"_Alex this is unbelievable here chancellor take a look__" Celestia said passing the paperwork to the chancellor._

"_If I may before she reads it Celestia I'd like to rewrite it as I made a bit of a mess of it__" Alex said returning to Celestia and the Chancellor with some blank parchment and gently taking the documents from Celestia and set about rewriting them "__there all done here you are Chancellor tell me what you think__" he said handing the new documents over._

_The Chancellor looked the new documents over very carefully "__this is amazing Alex thank you I'm sure Manehattan will improve greatly because of this__" she said and passed the documents to Celestia who read over them then signed them._

_Alex bowed low then wandered off "__back to reading, so much to read and very little time left in the day__" he said singing on his way to the library._

_Alex spent the next few weeks pouring over countless spell books memorising each and every spell as he went he found countless curses and their cures but nothing that resembled the curse Celestia mentioned "__you won't find the cause and cure for my curse in those books Alex__" Celestia said right as Alex had finished the book he made sure not to learn a single curse._

_Alex walked up to Celestia and hugged her like he always did "__I guess your work for the day is complete if I may be so bold as to ask just who and what is Discord if I knew I might be able to find the cure for you__" He said looking at Celestia and she had tears in her eyes again he started singing_

_Celestia stopped crying immediately "__Such a sweet song thank you Alex and as for Discord he is a Draconiquis and the Spirit of Disharmony__" she explained and Alex wandered off "__where are you going Alex__" she called as he returned holding a big book._

"_Would you like to sit with me while I go through this book Celestia__" Alex said placing himself at a table and Celestia placed herself next to him and laid her head on his lap again, using his left hand to turn the pages he used his right hand to rub Celestia's head._

"_I can't explain why I enjoy this so much but please can you keep rubbing my head while you read?__" Celestia asked_

"_I'll keep doing this for as long as you want__" Alex replied turning another page and started singing._

_Hours passed by when a pair of guards walked into the library "__Where do you suppose Princess Celestia has gone oh look there she is and she is with Alex again but wow doesn't she seem content I'd feel bad asking her to move when she looks so happy__" one guard said as they entered the library._

"_Alex sorry to disturb your reading and you keeping the Princess happy but we have a report of a young mare trapped in ice in the north__" the other guard said as Alex's attention turned to them._

"_Thank you I'll go get her personally please grab a blanket for Celestia and cover her up if she wakes before I return tell her where I am please?__" Alex said and left quickly._

_The effects of Equestria's magic had heightened his physical abilities he raced across the country at a blistering speed heading north into the cold ice lands "__a young mare trapped in ice eh well lets save her from her loneliness and take her away from the cold__" Alex thought to himself and picked up the pace racing across the country even faster._

_There were guards at the mares location "__what's the situation__" Alex asked coming to a stop._

"_We managed to get her up but we can't get her out of the ice it's like it's enchanted__" they said as Alex walked up to the large block of ice._

"_Please step aside I'll need room to move__" Alex said removing his swords from his dimensional pocket "__time for some precision work__" he added and vanished from sight and the ice around the mare shattered leaving enough ice surrounding her._

"_That was amazing Alex you really know how to use those weapons__" they cheered as Alex placed the ice with the mare in it on his back._

"_I'll take her back to Canterlot and begin researching a way to free her__" Alex said and took off racing back across the country "__this ice wasn't formed naturally it was magically created was she imprisoned, she didn't do this herself she is a Pegasus after all__" Alex thought to himself as he raced across the fields of north Equestria._

_Alex approached the cliffs underneath the castle and began jumping up landing on each rock on his way up "__where could Alex be about now I wonder__" Celestia wondered as Alex jumped past the balcony to the throne room "__oh Alex welcome home what news do you bring from the north__" she asked as Alex landed on the balcony._

_Alex removed the young mare in ice from his back and placed her beside him "__it is not within my nature to leave a foal in distress Celestia I ask you please use your abilities of the sun to melt this ice and free her__" Alex asked kneeling before her._

"_Alex please stand up I'll get to work melting that ice but what do you intend to do with her once she is free__" Celestia said placing herself on the floor and getting to work._

_Alex looked at the mare thinking of countless possibilities for her "__she is still so very young I guess I'll just raise her properly and give her a happy life but when she goes to wake up Celestia it might be better if she sees you first my appearance might scare her__" Alex said wisely standing up and sitting on the balcony rail "__I just hope I raise her the right way__" he said looking at the young mare as the ice melted from her form._

_Celestia looked at Alex after freeing the mare "__Alex I have one thing to say to you__" she said looking at Alex as he stared at the sky "__I want to thank you for bringing my niece back to me after all these years__" she said and Alex fell off the balcony in shock "__OH NO ALEX__" she screamed._

_Alex jumped back up onto the balcony "__not so loud Celestia you are going to wake your niece up__" Alex said stabilising himself from the shock "__but this is your niece is it I must say she is as gorgeous as you are Celestia the stallion to marry her will be very lucky oh hey look she is waking up__" he said jumping out of sight._

"_Ugh where am I the last thing I remember is staring Sombra in the face and now I'm in a castle AHHHHH__" the young mare screamed looking at Celestia._

"_Welcome back Mi Amore Cadenza it has been far too long since I last saw you my beloved niece__" Celestia said nuzzling her._

"_Aunty Celestia is that you oh wow your even more beautiful then I remember__" Mi Amore Cadenza replied. _

"_Mi Amore Cadenza is such a long name to pronounce I think Cadence is much shorter and sounds a lot more darling__" Alex said jumping back into view._

"_Aunty Celestia what is this creature I've never seen anything like it and the name Cadence is cute I like it__" Cadence said looking at Alex._

_Alex kneeled before her "__please forgive my rudeness my name is Alexander Theotanasia I'm a human from a world called Erunera but please just call me Alex__" he said getting back to his feet._

"_A pleasure to meet you Alex I am Mi Amore Cadenza niece to Princess Celestia it's good to meet you__" she said bowing _

_Alex walked over to Cadence placed himself on the floor in front of her and placed his head on hers and hugging her gently "__This feels nice__" Cadence said looking at Alex._

"_You're a mess Cadence come along dear I'll give you a proper cleaning__" Alex said and walked with Cadence to the bathroom._

"_So you're a human but there has been no such thing in our world in recorded history how did you come to be here__" Cadence asked and Alex explained everything to her "__amazing and you just happened to land near Aunty Celestia__" She laughed._

"_Indeed I did you see I saw your aunt during my reading of the stars back on my home world and when i crashed on the beach I was found and rescued by Celestia then she was kind enough to give me a home here at the castle__" Alex explained as they entered the bathroom._

_Using his magic which was always focused in his hands he turned the shower on and removed his clothes till he was in his skin tight swim gear that he kept on at all times but the scars on his chest, belly and back were visible for Cadence to see "__Alex your body is a mess__" Cadence said running her nose along the scars._

"_These scars are old news my dear__" Alex said sitting himself on the floor "__now come here Cadence let me get to work__" he added as Cadence placed herself on the floor in front of him._

_Alex worked on cleaning Cadence for a good hour all the while singing happily once he was done he styled her mane and tail "__a simple pony tail and you look darling__" Alex said brushing her mane and tail " __there now you look as beautiful as Celestia herself__" he said kissing Cadence's nose making her blush._

"_I can see why Aunty Celestia is so happy when you are around you are so kind and caring just being near you is making me happy__" Cadence said nuzzling Alex._

"_Do you mind waiting a few moments so I can wash my hair__" Alex asked removing the clip from his hair and started to wash it._

_Cadence looked at him in awe "__Alex your hair is amazing look at how well you have taken care of it please may I style it please__" she asked bouncing around Alex._

"_I don't see why not__" Alex said sitting on the floor so Cadence could reach the top of his head and letting the water wash his hair out behind him._

"_You don't mind if I put a couple of streaks in it do you__" Cadence asked him and he nodded "__thank you Alex__" she said and started getting to work._

"_Phew after 2 and a half hours I'm finally done__" Cadence sang and Alex looked in the mirror his fringe hung down over his right eye and his patented mane and tail effect was back._

"_This is the way I always have my hair Cadence how did you know__" Alex laughed hugging her._

"_Aw Alex stop it and I just did what I felt would suit you and to think you use this style all the time__" she chuckled and they left the bathroom nice and clean "__oh I feel splendid thank you for the expert cleaning Alex__" Cadence said leaning in close "__I think you should give Aunty Celestia the same cleaning__" she laughed as they walked along._

"_That's a very good idea Cadence I'll do just that__" Alex said rubbing Cadence's head then looked at her "__for today we play but tomorrow I'll have to sign you up at the school what do you think Cadence__" He asked her as they entered the dining hall._

"_I think it is a good idea but do you think you could stay with me till I'm able to fit in__" Cadence asked as she sat down at the table._

_Alex sat in his usual spot next to Celestia which was now opposite Cadence "__your kind look like they need meat to survive like dragons and gryphons but Alex your only eating what we Equines eat are you really going to be alright__" Cadence asked and Alex just looked away._

_Alex knew that in order to survive he would need meat otherwise he was in serious trouble but he was not going to let on that his condition was weakening he returned his attention to his food and finished eating then he and Cadence left to go and play_

"_I think it's time I called in some help I just hope that he is willing to help Alex__" Celestia said and started writing a letter._

_Dear King of Gryphons Edward Grimclaw _

_My name is Celestia and I am writing to you because I have a large problem, recently a young being has come to stay in my Castle at my request but I can tell he is getting weaker by the day as he needs meat to sustain his strength I ask you for your assistance in this matter if you can find it within yourself I humbly ask that you supply us with meat so we can regain his strength he is the only one of his kind on our world and I would very much like to keep him around for as long as I can in exchange for the meat I'll be more than happy to supply you with anything that you require_

_Yours truly _

_Princess Celestia of Equestria_

_She sent the letter via Special envoy the next day "__fly quickly and don't let Alex see you go__" she ordered and the Pegasus mare took off. _

_A couple of days later "__Aunty Celestia we have big trouble Alex is having a hard time moving and he is really pale too__" Cadence said racing into the throne room and they raced into Alex's room to check on him._

"_He's awfully cold I'll have to warm him up and pray that he can hold on long enough for that letter to arrive and help come for him quickly__" Celestia said taking Alex to the throne room "__he's also running a fever please Alex hold on__" she said placing him right up against her body to warm him up._

"_Princess Celestia good news help is coming for Alex and the King of Gryphons is coming to see him personally__" the Envoy said landing gently on the floor with 5 Gryphons._

"_Good day Princess Celestia I am Edward Grimclaw where is the one you mentioned in your letter__" he said looking around._

"_Good day to you too King Edward as for Alex he is right here and not in good shape his condition took a turn for the worse this morning__" Celestia said moving her wing to reveal Alex "__I've been doing everything I can to keep him warm to make matters worse he has a horrible fever__" she said nuzzling Alex "__hold on sweet Alex help is here__" she whispered._

"_This is looking bad let me see him__" Edward said moving up to the throne to get a good look at Alex "__a lack of meat in his diet would do this to him__" He said looking at Alex "__just need to feed him some meat and he should be good to go hey, hey you should not be moving__" he snapped as Alex got to his feet._

"_Shut your trap I know what I'm doing__" Alex snapped back "__rerouting magic to muscles and nerves channelling magic to cure condition__" he said in a monotone then standing upright "__process complete__" he muttered then looking around "__there I feel better and I apologise for my rudeness king of Gryphons that was not very nice of me to say on our first meeting__" he finished saying and bowed to Edward Grimclaw._

"_It is quite alright and I accept your apology__" Edward said returning the bow_

"_Before I can eat this meat however I need to prepare it I can't eat it raw it would kill me faster than the condition I was suffering from, Celestia dear may I borrow the kitchen__" Alex said and Celestia nodded and he grabbed some of the meat and went into the kitchen._

"_What a pleasant song he is singing and that smell is heavenly__" one of the gryphon guards said._

_10 minutes later Alex returned magically carrying several plates "__I prepared enough for all the meat eaters and I also prepared some specially cooked vegetable dishes for Celestia, Cadence and the Pegasus mare who returned with the gryphons__" he said placing the Equines at one end of the table and the meat eaters at the other._

_Alex ate his food with proper Etiquette that was expected of his new home "__such amazing table manners and to think he is not of this world__" Edward Grimclaw said finishing his food "__Celestia about what you mentioned in the letter I would like to propose the trade of Apples for the meat but we'll only make the trade when Alex needs a fresh supply does this sound fair to you__" he asked Celestia._

"_If I may be so bold as to interrupt Edward my usual daily intake of meat from my own world was 250 grams a day basically ¼ of a kilo so over seven days I would go through 2 and a 3 quarter kilos of meat and with my methods I can make the meat you have supplied today last up to 7 months__" Alex explained and they looked at him amazed._

"_I'll send a request to Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville to have the same weight of apples sent to Eagland at once and please if you run out of apples please feel free to send a request for more how does that sound to you Edward__" Celestia asked._

"_That is acceptable thank you princess and now that Alex is on his feet again may I see what he is capable of in combat__" Edward asked looking at Alex._

"_I am well aware of Alex's skills and grant him permission to verse you in combat, Alex you are free to fight but do not use your weapons__" Celestia said kindly as Alex walked up to her._

"_As you command Celestia__" he said placing his head on hers and rubbing the underside of her head._

"_How gentle can he be, he must be a push over__" Edward said "__come on Alex let's take this outside__" he added and Alex jumped out through the open window._

"_Let's see what you can do Alex I'm going to come at you with everything I have so you do the same to me, hey what is that__" Edward asked as Alex removed a weird device from his dimensional pocket._

"_Oh this it's nothing dangerous I promise it just helps me focus in combat is all and as you are coming at me with everything you got it's only fair that I do the same this device just enables me to do it better__" Alex explained fiddling with the device and placing it in his pants pocket "__shall we begin__" he said and took his fighting stance._

"_Most unusual, must be a type of fighting from his world__" Edward said and attacked._

_Alex dodged and evaded Grimclaw's attacks and attacked back when he saw a clear opening it went on for hours "__stop dancing and fight me__" Edward roared and Alex vanished from sight "__what the, oomph__" he groaned as Alex's open hand slammed him right on the head._

"_Shin-mai-ryu-ougi zan-kan-ken__" Alex said loudly and hit the Gryphon king with a barrage of attacks that rendered him unconscious, Alex removed the items from his ears "__I think that might have been a bit much__" he said walking over to Edward Grimclaw and waved smelling salts near his nose waking him up "__my deepest apologies Edward that was a bit much, I hope you are not hurt__" Alex asked helping him to his feet._

"_That last attack was amazing I could not even follow your movements and no one in Eagland has ever beaten me in combat you are the first to do so__" Edward explained "__I would very much like to spar with you again__" he said. _

_Alex looked around "__As would I__" he replied and watched as the Gryphon king shook the fight off and left with his guards heading for home "__I have to admit that fight felt rather nice but I hope he isn't hurt__" Alex muttered and jumped back up to Celestia and Cadence._

_He noticed the Pegasus mare about to bite into a piece of meat Alex dashed forward removing it from her reach "__I would very much like for you too not try eating meat where I am from giving meat to an Equine is basically the same as poisoning them__" Alex explained and the mare stepped away from the rest of the meat._

"_I see I had no idea thank you for stopping me__" she said "__well I'll be on my way home then good day__" she said again and left._

"_Now to preserve this meat__" Alex said coating the meat in salt water then freezing it solid "__there that will keep for a long time__" he said looking around._

_Celestia walked up to him and nudged his back "__we have a freezer over here Alex place the meat in here to keep it frozen till you need it ok__" she said and Alex kissed her nose._

"_Thank you very much Celestia__" Alex said as he entered the Freezer carrying the meat once he was done he shut the door and looked at Celestia "__Cadence gave me a very good idea the other day Celestia what say I give you a good bath just like the one I gave Cadence__" he added and looked at Celestia._

"_Well if you are offering and from what Cadence told me you didn't miss a spot but I'll ask this in advance be gentle when cleaning my rump it's been rather tender as of late__" she said looking at Alex as he walked over to Cadence._

"_I wonder why__" Alex whispered to Cadence and she just laughed_

"_See what you can do to help her without being too rough__" Cadence said "__if you want me I'll be in my room as I have school tomorrow I need to prepare__" she said and wondered off._

_Alex walked next to Celestia he would normally have been sitting side saddle on her rump but he didn't want to get her all worked up as he knew why her rump was so tender as they entered the bath Alex stripped down to his skin tight gear and magically turned the shower on and started pulling the things he needed out of his Dimensional Pocket "__you know Alex if you want I can have an Erunera style home built here on the castle property for you__" Celestia suggested making Alex look at her sideways._

"_That's quite alright Celestia I like waking up to you nudging me so having a place of my own on the property is much appreciated but not wanted thank you for offering though__" Alex replied "__now let's get you nice and clean then I'll fix those beautiful feathers of yours__" he added and set to work on Celestia._

_Alex started at Celestia's front and made his way slowly to her rump "__forgive me for this Celestia but it needs to be done__" he said placing only 2 fingers inside her birth canal "__brace yourself this is going to be stimulating__" he warned and sent an electric charge through Celestia's body she squeaked for about 10 seconds which was the sound he wanted to hear then Celestia passed out on the bathroom floor he finished cleaning her then turned the shower off and started drying her off so she wouldn't get sick._

_Using levitation magic Alex picked Celestia up and took her to her room "__I hope that electric shock to you birth canal was enough to quell your urges Celestia and I'm sorry if I hurt you__" he said placing her into bed and sitting himself on the edge of the bed beside Celestia when she suddenly grabbed him and laid him down beside her and Alex fell asleep almost instantly._

"_Alex, Alex come on Alex wake up sleepy head you promised you would stay with me at school until I was able to stay there on my own__" Cadence said nudging Alex awake "__wake up already or we will be late__" she said quickly kissing his lips and the shock brought him awake instantly "__didn't expect that to work__" she giggled._

"_Naughty mare I'll give you a good cleaning later__" Alex said getting to his feet "__let me see I need a change of clothes oh I know__" he said and magiced himself into a nice suit not too formal and not too casual then they left._

"_Class I would like to introduce 2 new transfer Students today we have Alexander and Mi Amore Cadenza__" the teacher said "__now please you two introduce yourselves__" she added and Cadence went first._

"_Pleased to meet you I am Mi Amore Cadenza but please call me Cadence__" she said sweetly and the class started asking her questions and she answered each of them._

_Alex noticed one stallion in the back near the 2 empty seats that hadn't asked her any questions he just sat there near the window "__Alexander could you introduce yourself please?__" the teacher said._

"_Hmm oh yes sorry I was lost in thought__" he said and joined the class in laughing "__My name is Alexander Theotanasia please call me Alex, it is very nice to meet you all__" he said and bowed before them._

"_How do you use magic without a horn?__" a young mare in the front asked._

"_Oh that's a simple one here allow me to show you__" he said and channelled his magic and his hands lit up "__I use my hands as my focus point for my magic__" he added_

"_You're obviously not an Equine like us what are you and how come you are in our school__" a young Stallion near the back asked._

_And Alex suddenly looked awkward "__well you see I'm actually called a human and I'm not originally from this world truth be told and I am here in this School at Princess Celestia's request to help socialise myself with you all better__" He said and looked at Cadence and smiled._

"_It's obvious you know Cadence how is it you two know each other__" the stallion in the back finally spoke_

"_Whoa Shining Armour spoke he usually never says anything__" the class whispered_

"_Well to be honest Cadence was found in the cold wastelands up north I personally went to get her and brought her back to her Aunt, that happened a week ago__" Alex explained and the class exploded with even more questions._

_Once the students had quietened down Shining Armour spoke again "__you look weak are you sure you can survive this is an equine school and we also practice combat magic here__" he said looking at Alex who just sighed_

"_Teacher may I remove my shirt please I wish to show the class something__" Alex asked looking at the teacher_

"_You may Alex__" she replied and he turned his back to them and started undoing his shirt and to the amazement of the others Cadence stepped around to look Alex in the face_

"_Are you sure it's wise to show them those__" she whispered looking worried "__they are ever so harsh to look at__" she added with tears in her eyes and Alex knelt down and hugged her _

"_Hush now Cadence I know you don't like seeing them but I just want to show them then I'll be putting my shirt back on ok__" Alex said kissing her nose _

"_How loving can he be__" one mare asked and the teacher got a look at Alex's front before he took his shirt off_

"_My word those must have hurt and look at the size of them__" she gasped as Alex stood up and removed his shirt completely_

_All the mares in the class gasped in shock and the stallions couldn't believe their eyes "__how is he even alive, how harsh is his home world anyway and what happened to the ones who gave him those wounds__" were the questions asked_

"_I see you in a new light Alex you are one tough customer__" Shining Armour said as Alex put his shirt back on._

_The second lesson of the day was combat magic practice "__use your magic anyway you like and destroy the targets__" the teacher instructed Shining Armour's practice run was just before Alex's and he was amazing._

"_Shining Armour always looks amazing during combat practice and sports lessons I wonder what Alex's practice is going to be like__" the students muttered and winced as Alex cracked all of his joints loosening them up "__that has to hurt__" the said_

_Alex's body went limp and kneeled down and to the shock of the class "__connecting to terminus archive__" Alex said in a monotone._

"_Oh dear he's going all out__" Celestia said scaring the class "__you might want to watch this__" she said_

"_Engaging Magical flow__" Alex said in monotone "__initialising Dragons fury__" he added still in monotone and moved he flew across the practice field and ripped the targets a part._

"_That was insane oh wow I hope I never end up the receiving end of that attack__" the students cheered as Alex returned to the class and slumped down on the floor._

"_Somepony tell me why I connected to the Terminus Archive during a simple combat magic practice__" Alex said getting to his feet when he heard a scream in the distance he looked around "__CADENCE WHERE ARE YOU__" he roared when he heard laughing from across the field._

"_We have your Precious student Celestia what are you going to do now if you don't surrender yourself to us we will kill this mare__" they said tightening a rope around Cadence's neck._

"_Damn it what do I do hey where's Alex oh no__" Celestia said looking at the ones who had ponynapped Cadence to see Alex behind them with his swords drawn._

"_What are those things he's holding__" Shining Armour asked_

"_Shin-mai-ryu-ougi Ha-ku-ta-ken__" Alex said quietly and slashed the Ponynappers and then removed the rope from Cadence's neck_

"_Alex thank you for saving me but that was a little excessive wasn't it__" she said looking him in the eyes '__Oh my__" she squeaked and walked alongside him without a word._

_The class was in shock "__he didn't hold back at all is this what living on the human world can do to somepony__" they muttered as Alex came to a stop in front of Celestia and kneeled before her._

"_Forgive me Princess I have committed a grave sin and I will submit myself to your judgement please excuse me__" Alex said and vanished from sight._

"_You don't plan on punishing him do you princess he just saved all of us even if it was rather brutal but he was doing the right thing__" the class said looking at Celestia._

"_No I don't think I'll punish him after all he saved me as much as he saved you now everypony off to your next class I need to find Alex__" Celestia said and watched as the students went to their next class._

"_Now where could he have gone too__" Celestia wondered as she wandered around the school campus when a Pegasus Guard arrived._

"_Princess, Alex has returned to the Castle bleeding badly I think he may have injured himself for some reason as his swords were rammed through his front and out his back__" the guard said and Celestia bolted to the castle. _

"_You can find him in the bathroom princess__" the guards said and she arrived to see Alex standing in the bathroom under hot water._

"_Alex what are you doing__" Celestia screamed racing up to him and pulling the swords out, turning the hot water off and the turning the cold water on "__silly boy I know you want to repent but this is enough already__" she screamed as Alex slumped over to her unconscious and she started healing his wounds._


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

_Alex rested in the safety of Celestia's hooves for 3 weeks and on the final day, the Class he was in came to visit him "__So Cadence I noticed we are heading to the throne room may I ask why__" a stallion asked._

"_Well if you want to see Alex you will have to go to the throne room as my Aunty is not letting him leave the safety of her hooves__" she said with a laugh "__Aunty Celestia is very protective of him__" she added as they entered._

_The Class saw Alex fast asleep on the floor right in front of Celestia who was nuzzling him gently "__oh wow she really is taking such good care of him isn't she__" 1 mare said _

"_I can see why, I mean come on he is the only one of his kind on our world wouldn't you want to keep him safe__" another mare said_

"_I feel sorry for him actually__" one stallion said "__just think about it he has no family here, no way to have a family to carry on his bloodline he will die here alone and when he is gone his kind will be extinct again__" he added._

"_Now that you put it that way I feel bad for him__" a mare answered._

_Alex had a few secrets up his sleeve that not even Celestia knew about, he had recently found a book that had a transformation spell in it but it also had a list of everypony who had ever attempted it, Alex had noticed that all who had attempted the spell were Unicorns that had tried to turn themselves into some pony else for some reason but he wasn't going to use the spell if he could help it._

"_Celestia darling may I get up please my wounds have healed enough for me to move again__" Alex said freeing himself from Celestia's hooves and standing up without his shirt on_

"_No matter how many times I see those scars I can't help but feel sorry for him__" Cadence cried racing up to Alex and running her nose along his scars and Alex just rubbed her head "__HEH this always feels nice__" she giggled pushing her head against his hand._

"_That looks pleasant look at the way Cadence is behaving she looks like she is really enjoying that hey Alex do you mind doing that to me so I can feel what it's like__" a young mare asked making her way to Alex _

"_I don't see why not__" Alex said and he started rubbing her head too_

"_Oh this feels lovely__" she said pushing her head against his hand "__if you keep this up I just might get addicted to it__" she laughed_

_Alex gave the whole class including the teacher a nice head rubbing and they left "__that felt amazing__" they said as they left and Alex noticed that Shining Armour had stayed behind _

"_Alex it's not much but I think what you did to help Cadence was the right thing to do and when Cadence told us you had run yourself through with your, umm swords I think she called them, well the whole class freaked out__" Shining Armour said and turned to leave "__we all look forward to seeing you back in class__" he said and continued on his way to the door._

"_Shining Armour hold up__" Alex called to him making him stop "__I won't be returning to class for a little, while I'm gone can you do me a favour and keep an eye on Cadence please__" he asked and looked away._

"_Leave Cadence to me Alex I'll keep her safe__" Shining Armour replied and left the room to join the others _

_Alex looked at Celestia who returned his gaze "__Heh__" he laughed hugging her and rubbing the underside of her head "__just letting you know Celestia I found the cure for your curse but I think I will wait for Discord to return before removing it it'll have a much bigger impact__" he laughed looking at Celestia "__this will piss Discord off in that statue of his__" he said and playfully kissed her lips and he looked Celestia in the face to see her blushing._

"_I bet you he is really angry right now__" Celestia giggled._

_It was another 2 weeks before Celestia let Alex return to class and even then she tested his body to see if it was fit to perform "__ok Alex I've set up this course for you, get through it as fast as you can while destroying the targets oh and your classmates are here to watch too__" Celestia said as Alex looked at the throne room balcony to see them all and he jumped up to see them._

"_Whoa I never knew he could do that__" a Stallion said as Alex looked over at Shining Armour who had a passive look on his face._

"_Armour you seem different today has something good happened__" Alex asked and Shining Armour just started Blushing _

"_My baby sister Twilight Sparkle was born 3 days ago I still haven't overcome the shock yet__" Shining Armour said_

"_Well then I'll pass this test to celebrate the arrival of Baby Twilight__" Alex said and returned to the course below him _

"_Heh this will be fun__" Alex said "__Connecting to the kinder garden Archive__" he chuckled "__Let's play__" he laughed and took off_

"_Anypony else notice his voice wasn't monotone when he connected to the, did he say kinder garden archive, oh my look at him play__" a mare said pointing to Alex_

_Alex was dancing his way around the course destroying the targets he was supposed to "__look at him go he looks like he is having so much fun__" another mare said as he finished the course_

"_I think he is ready to return to class but for today something tells me he wants to go see baby Twilight__" Celestia said as Alex jumped back up to the balcony "__what do you think Alex would you like to go see baby Twilight__" she asked and Alex sprang back on to the rail of the balcony_

"_Connecting to Nimbus Archive__" he said happily as light wings spread from his back "__would I ever__" he laughed flying for the first time looking at the shocked Students faces "__oh these heh it's the first time I've ever used them as the magic of my old world was insufficient for me to use it__" Alex explained._

_Celestia looked at Alex in amazement "__what other tricks do you have hidden in that magic itinerary of yours__" she asked and Alex stopped dead in the middle of a backflip and smiled._

_Alex disappeared from sight with a laugh "__if it is magic you seek then it is magic I'll show, how do you think I was able to hide from my own kind when I clearly had no hope__" He said and they all turned around to see a stallion walking towards them "__what do you think of this Spell Celestia I altered the spell just enough to give me an Alicorn stallion appearance so what do you think__" Alex asked stepping completely into view._

"_Oh my word Alex you look fantastic__" Celestia said racing up to him and rubbing her head on his neck._

"_Sadly though the spell is quite taxing and I can't hold the spell for very long__" Alex said releasing the spell and sitting on the floor "__ugh that spell is always hard to maintain__" he whined as Celestia picked him up and placed him on her back. _

"_Come along Alex it's time to go see Twilight Sparkle__" Celestia said as Alex propped himself against the back of her neck to recover "__I'll walk to the hospital Alex so you can rest until we get there__" she added and started making her way to the hospital "__Cadence please see the others back to class would you and Shining Armour come with us__" she said as she left the room._

_Alex happily sang while sitting on Celestia's back they were greeted by the ponies in town as they arrived at the hospital Shining Armour took off at a gallop while Celestia maintained her walk._

"_Mother you have some very important guests today you're not going to believe it__" Shining Armour said happily._

"_Settle down Shining Armour you're going to wake Twilight up__" his mother replied._

"_Good afternoon Twilight Velvet how is Twilight Sparkle doing today__" Celestia asked walking gently into the room._

"_Princess Celestia I wasn't expecting a personal visit to what do I owe the pleasure and who is singing that beautiful song__" Twilight Velvet asked looking around for the cause of the song._

"_I'm glad you like it, it's a lullaby from my home world I call it the seas serenade__" Alex said revealing himself._

"_Oh my, he is lovely__" Velvet said looking at Alex who just hoped off Celestia's back._

"_Isn't she darling__" Alex said looking at Twilight Sparkle "__may I pick her up please__" he asked looking at Velvet._

"_You may just be gentle okay__" Velvet said. _

"_Connecting to Siren Archive__" Alex said as he picked Twilight Sparkle up and started singing._

_The others looked at Alex as he sat in a chair holding Twilight Sparkle and happily singing and watched in shock as Celestia placed herself beside him and laid her head on his lap "__my word I have never seen Celestia so happy and Alex's singing voice after connecting to the Siren Archive is amazing and Twilight has woken up and she seems to be enjoying it__" Velvet pointed out._

_Shining Armour looked at Alex amazed as he held Twilight and sang happily with Celestia's head on his lap "__this being is amazing to sooth Celestia and make Twilight laugh at the same time with the one song outstanding__" he said._

_Alex finished his song and looked at Twilight "__good afternoon Twilight Sparkle you seem to be in a good mood__" he said kissing Twilights forehead "__you are going to be one special pony when you are older__" he added giving Twilight back to her mother "__thank you for giving me the opportunity to hold her I appreciate it__" Alex said ._

"_You are quite welcome dear and thank you for singing such a beautiful song__" Velvet said and Alex bowed before her. _

"_Celestia I'll be returning to the castle first I have to prepare for dinner please excuse me__" Alex said and vanished from sight._

"_He truly is something isn't he Princess and he is so polite too__" velvet said._

"_Not to mention deadly a couple of weeks ago some Ponynappers grabbed Cadence and he incapacitated them without even so much as a second thought__" Shining Armour explained much to his mother's shock._

"_Then after the incident the guards came to me saying that Alex had returned to the castle with both his swords rammed through his chest and out his back__" Celestia said making Velvet and Shining Armour look at her "__he rammed them in there himself to repent for injuring the ones who took Cadence__" she explained grabbing Twilight Sparkle before Velvet dropped her._

"_Amazing how much resolve would it take to wound yourself, I know what I want to do when I'm old enough I want to join the Royal Guard__" Shining Armour said happily._

"_Well then Little Shining Armour I look forward to the day I see you in Armour in my throne room__" Celestia said and made her way to the door "__And Twilight Velvet I'm happy for you may Twilight grow up strong and healthy__" she said and left._

_Celestia made her way back to the castle slowly flying through the sky with the greatest of ease she landed on the balcony to the dining hall, she could smell the meat cooking and she sat at the table as Alex came out with her food, placed it before her then returned to the kitchen to grab his own food and placed himself at the other end of the table to eat._

"_Alex you don't have to sit at the other end of the table to eat your food come back up this end and join me__" Celestia said and Alex looked concerned then finished the meat on his plate then made his way to her "__you seem troubled Alex what's wrong__" she asked. _

_Alex carefully ran a finger along Celestia's teeth "__you probably never noticed but your teeth are different to mine__" Alex said and opened his mouth wide to reveal his teeth and Celestia jumped into the air "__that's what I thought and it is an understandable response__" he said looking at her face "__My teeth are designed to rip flesh from bone__" he said and finished his food and left "__I'll be leaving first princess please excuse me and thank you for the talk__" he said and vanished from sight._

_Alex reappeared at the lake outside the castle and placed himself under a tree and began to meditate Alex knew that for reasons beyond his control he would have to leave the castle and he was ready to go at a moment's notice as he never left anything lying around the castle he got to his feet and looked at the castle and stepped onto the lake he saw Celestia flying towards him he looked at her with tears in his eyes "__thank you for everything I'm going now but I'm not leaving this world or country if you find me again I'll be sure to return to the castle__" he said as Celestia came to a stop just in front of him he reached forward placed his head on hers, kissed her forehead then vanished._

_None knew that when Alex disappeared that night he never left the town he knew the entire layout of the castle, he had set up residence in the abandoned room in the castle tower when guards flew past he always hid making sure never to be found._

_Celestia flew in one day 3 years later "__I wonder how Alex is doing, I miss him deeply no pony has ever made me feel so content in my 998 years sitting alone on the throne, I only learned about this room recently and I wanted to give it to Alex__" Celestia said then looked out the window "__where are you darling Alex__" she cried when she heard singing from behind her._

_Alex sat on the floor behind her singing happily "__Alex you're here, you have been gone for 3 years have you been hiding in here all this time__" she asked placing herself next to him and lying her head on his lap and he started rubbing her head._

"_You found me at last Celestia but I'm afraid that I cannot return to the castle yet I'm sorry__" he said as she stood back up to look at him as he walked to the window "__I'll stay in the town but I will remain hidden making it harder for you to find me there are still things I must do__" he said and vanished. _

"_I'll wait for you Alex instead of searching for you this time come home soon__" she said looking out the window._

_A few weeks after that meeting a new Pegasus Stallion walked into town he had a white coat and wings with black mane and tail with a red streaks, it was Alex over the course of the 3 years away from Celestia he had perfected the spell that he used to hide from the humans back on his home world he had altered the appearance and his voice just enough to hide himself perfectly and he made his way to the castle he walked even though he could fly._

"_Good day sirs my name is Theo I would like to introduce myself to Princess Celestia if that is alright__" Alex said and the guards allowed him access and he made his way to the throne room "__good day Princess My name is Theo and I have Travelled from Manehattan to Canterlot to ask your permission to do some research__" he said looking at her_

_Something seemed off "__Alex you naughty boy drop the act I know it's you silly I learned your trick__" Celestia said picking her head up and opening her eyes _

"_Well then__" Alex said removing the illusion "__that trick would have worked had you not learned my insight ability and you have found me again so quickly this time too__" he laughed "__and to keep my promise I'll return to the castle, if you want me to return that is__" he said looking at Celestia as her face lit up._

"_YAY Alex is back__" Celestia laughed racing up to him and picking him up on her back "__we have to get you to the class everypony has missed you especially Cadence__" She said as she galloped out of the castle_

"_Wasn't that Alex and where did Theo go__" 1 guard asked _

"_Stupid, Theo was Alex weren't you listening__" another guard said _

"_Nope I fell asleep__" the 1__st__ guard replied with a laugh_

"_Alex put that Illusion back on and run with me__" Celestia asked and Alex complied _

"_Celestia is this deception really needed__" Alex asked and she just smiled happily "__I see__" he said and continued along beside her at full gallop_

"_Hello Class I want to introduce you to a friend of mine his name is Theo but you might know him better__" Celestia said as Alex dropped his illusion "__As Alexander Theotanasia__" she said nuzzling him as he rubbed her head _

"_ALEX your home__" Cadence screamed jumping at him bowling him off his feet nuzzling him_

"_Cadence please it's not lady like to jump around like that__" Alex laughed_

"_I don't care I just want you to hug me more__" she said_

"_Well I have an idea__" the teacher said looking at the class "__the rest of the lesson will be free time to play with Alex__" she said and the class cheered_

_Alex played the whole day with the students and Cadence never left Alex's side and Shining Armour wasn't impressed about it "__Sorry Armour__" Alex said leaning in to whisper to him "__I know how you feel about Cadence and I don't intend on taking her away from you I promise__" he said quietly and returned to the others to continue playing while Shining Armour just sat there._

"_Everypony do you mind giving me some room__" Alex asked then turned his attention to Shining Armour "__Armour I can tell you have something to say to me but don't want to say it verbally__" Alex said cracking his joints to loosen them up "__what say you come at me with everything you got and I won't use my magic or my weapons I'll just use my hands and feet and look no armour either__" Alex said tauntingly "__let's see if you have what it takes to be a soldier of the royal guard__" Alex snickered and it worked Shining Armour attacked._

"_Shining Armour what are you doing stop it__" Cadence screamed_

"_It's ok Cadence let him get all of his frustration out he can hurt me as much as he likes but I won't hurt him AHHH__" Alex screamed as Shining Armours horn ripped through his stomach like a sword "__really little Armour__" Alex said getting to his feet completely ignoring the fresh wound._

"_That wound is horrible how, is he still standing__" the Teacher said _

"_The wound doesn't bother him remember all of his scars on his body well it's not just his top half that is covered in scars ALEX SHOW THEM WHY YOU ARE HUMANITIES STRONGEST WARRIOR__" Celestia screamed and Alex removed his lower gear to reveal his legs and all the scars on them_

"_Oh my word__" they gasped and Alex jumped and put his lower gear back on then landed again_

"_HOLD STILL YOU DAMN FREAK AND LET ME KILL YOU__" Shining Armour roared as he ripped through Alex's leg with his horn and Alex just stood back up and hopped on the spot with his now injured leg "__how are you still standing__" he screamed as Alex vanished from sight and smacked Shining Armour in the side of the head and putting him through a wall._

"_Ouch the stupid idiot deserved that__" one stallion said_

"_Serves him right for being such a jerk__" a Mare snapped_

_Shining Armour climbed out of the rubble and charged again "__that's it Armour show me you have the will and endurance to defend your princess no matter how injured you get__" Alex whispered quietly and smacked him on the top of the head slamming him to the floor._

"_Come on Armour surely you can take much more__" Alex Snapped "__if you can endure this then my next Attack will be nothing for you__" he added_

_Shining Armour got to his hooves "__if you think you can beat me then you have a second thought coming__" he snapped _

"_Xiaolin Style Dragon's Barrage__" Alex said loudly and vanished from sight_

_Before anypony could blink Shining Armour was screaming in agony as Alex pummelled him to hell and back then stopped abruptly and became visible again._

"_Come on young stallion I know that was harsh but stand up prove to me you can take it prove to yourself that you are powerful AHHHHHHHHHHHHH what the hay__" Alex screamed as Shining Armour had moved and ripped Alex's chest wide open "__that was nice but now you're going to get it__" Alex said as his eyes flashed red_

"_Flying Crane style Tempest Wind__" Alex said and vanished again_

_Shining Armour screamed once more then slammed onto the floor out of breath but not wounded_

"_I admit defeat Alex you win__" Shining Armour said getting slowly to his hooves_

"_Not quite Shining Armour this is your win look at these wounds on my chest stomach and leg you have done one amazing job injuring me when you are so under trained I see an amazing future ahead of you__" Alex said falling backwards onto the floor out cold _

"_Oh wow Armour beat him but somehow I think Alex went easy on him__" the teacher said_

"_That's because he did go easy on me every wound I gave him he could have avoided easily but I noticed he moved into each attack that wounded him__" Shining Armour explained "__Alex you crazy idiot why did you not dodge those particular attacks you could have finished me at the start of the battle but you endured your wounds and let me win the fight why__" he asked as Alex came too and sat up _

"_Now you know what it feels like to wound another living being and draw blood now you are ready Shining Armour, Celestia I believe you have something for him__" Alex said getting to his feet and leaving the school _

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME__" Alex heard Shining Armour yell happily _

_Celestia had just passed Shining Armour a full royal recommendation to the royal guard Academy and he was to go to the Academy after his Graduation from the School "__Congratulations Shining Armour you deserve it__" Alex said as he entered the castle and made his way to the hidden entrance to the abandoned room in the tower "__heh I'll be lucky if I survive these wounds nice work little Armour__" he said and fell asleep on the floor of the room in the tower _

_Alex awoke again 4 days later in the safety of Celestia's hooves with Cadence changing his bandages "__Finally he has woken up Alex you silly boy what were you thinking testing Shining Armour like that__" Cadence asked as Alex sat himself up and Celestia laid her head over his shoulder to rest on his chest._

"_Shining Armour needed that test he needed to know what it was like to wound another being__" Alex said while rubbing Celestia's head _

"_It's true Cadence, Shining Armour needed to experience that sensation hmm what's wrong Alex__" Celestia said as Alex turned his attention outside_

"_Hold on Shining Armour I'm coming__" Alex said jumping to his feet and bolted from the Castle_

_Alex raced across town to the home of Twilight Velvet and Crescent moon "__Alex what brings you here__" Velvet asked_

"_Where is Shining Armour__" Alex gasped looking around _

"_He's in his room second door on the left just upstairs__" Crescent Moon said _

_Alex bolted upstairs he could sense Shining Armours distress, once the adrenaline had settled down in Shining Amours body the shock of what he had done was going to sink in and devastate his heart completely and he was right Shining Armour was lying on his floor under a protection spell so he could not hurt another being _

"_Armour hey its Alex how're you doing little buddy hey look I'm fine__" Alex said _

"_I never want to see that much blood ever again but I still remember the feeling of my horn ripping through your flesh Alex I am so sorry__" Shining Armour replied_

_Alex then heard a knock on the window "__Alex let me in I need to get to Armour__" Cadence said and Alex opened the window to let her in _

"_Your heart is broken and torn apart I renew your love so you can have a fresh start__" Cadence said._

_Alex was amazed when Shining Armour removed the barrier and sprung to his feet _

"_I feel a lot better now thank you Cadence, OH NO CADENCE WHAT'S WRONG__" Shining Armour gasped and Alex looked at Cadence she had collapsed and was glowing a brilliant white glow _

"_I have to get Cadence back to the castle Shining Armour lets go__" Alex said and picked up Cadence and jumped out the window with Shining Armour close behind him, Alex ran with his usual speed even though Cadence was much bigger than the last time he carried her_

"_How do you move so quickly when carrying somepony else who should weigh you down greatly__" Shining Armour asked as he galloped next to Alex _

"_I can run much faster but I don't want to cause Cadence any distress__" Alex replied as they arrived at the Castle._

_Alex dashed into Cadence's room he was the only one other than Celestia allowed in the room but he ignored the rule and invited Shining Armour into the room "__so much pink in here so it really is her favourite colour__" Shining Armour said and Alex dashed from the room _

"_Celestia we have a bit of a problem on our hooves it's Cadence__" Alex said and dashed back to Cadence with Celestia right beside him he returned to the room to hear Cadence screaming in pain "__CADENCE HOLD ON__" Alex cried grabbing her and holder her to his body, he held her for 10 minutes when he felt it Cadence had stopped screaming and he felt something protruding from her head._

"_You have got to be kidding me__" Alex said putting Cadence down and stepping back then picked her back up and dashed out of the room with her he was headed for the bathroom he wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things._

_Alex cleaned Cadence from nose to tail tip not missing a single spot "__I don't believe what I'm seeing__" he said examining Cadences new horn "__20 centimetres long about right for her age__" he said and started cleaning her horn for her._

"_There all done oh doesn't she look marvellous I bet Shining Armour will fall for her even more now__" Alex said inside his head and watched as Cadence woke up._

_Alex watched as Cadence got to her hooves and wobbled "__why am I so off balance__" she said sleepily then looked around to see Alex covered in blood "__Alex don't tell me you injured yourself again __"she snapped looking at him _

"_Not at all your majesty this blood I'm covered in is yours actually__" Alex said as he kneeled before her _

_Cadence was confused "__Why are you kneeling to me Alex I'm not a princess and what do you mean that is my blood your covered in__" she asked as Alex got back to his feet and sat himself behind Cadence and she sat on his lap as he started fixing her mane._

_Alex didn't say anything while he worked on her mane once he was done he poked her horn and she looked up to see what he was doing and screamed "__WHAT IS THAT DOING ATTACHED TO ME__" she gasped and jumped away from Alex and looked at him thinking he was having some playful fun then looked up to see that it was still there._

_Cadence tried to give her wings a quick flap and they barely responded and she screamed again "__this cannot be happening to me I'm supposed to be a Pegasus not an Alicorn on par with my Aunt__" she cried lying herself on the floor and started to cry _

_Alex magiced her over to him laid himself on the floor flat on his back and laid Cadence across his chest and just let the water wash over the pair of them "__stay there as long as you like Cadence and cry till your heart's content okay__" Alex said _

_Cadence altered her position to lying just beside Alex and placed her head on his lap so he could sit up "__my poor darling little girl this ordeal must have you terrified__" Alex said stroking Cadence's head until she finally stopped crying and fell asleep._

_The way Alex was sitting had Cadence hidden completely when Shining Armour and Celestia walked in "__how is she doing Alex__" Celestia asked _

"_I do hope she isn't hurt or sick__" Shining Armour said _

"_Fear not you two she is fine but Celestia you have an equal now__" Alex said with a laugh_

_Alex gently removed his hands from covering Cadence's new horn for them to see it and Celestia sat down in shock "__How is this possible__" she gasped getting back up and moving towards Cadence _

_Cadence squeaked in horror and tried to fly away but her wings wouldn't respond to her commands and she just collapsed on the floor crying, Alex dashed between Cadence and Celestia, Celestia's aura was cold, dark and Alex didn't like the feel of it when suddenly "__Oh Cadence I'm so proud of you, I never knew you would ascend into a pony Princess__" Celestia said happily dashing past Alex to pick Cadence up._

_Alex didn't know what to do he just looked at Shining Armour who was blushing profusely "__get home and have a cold shower and cool off Shining Armour you need one your sweating buckets__" Alex said _

"_Aunty Celestia this is embarrassing for me to say but my rump feels weird__" Cadence said looking awkward_

"_I know how to fix that young mare__" Alex said stepping behind her and placing 2 fingers just inside her birth canal_

"_Alex what are you doing__" Cadence squeaked _

"_Brace yourself this is going to be stimulating__" Alex replied and sent an electric charge down his arm straight into Cadence's birth canal and the sensation dropped her "__there all done once the paralytic effects wear off you should feel a lot better__" Alex said washing his hands and walking up to Cadence and kissed her nose then left the room._

_Shining Armour walked with Alex a while "__what did you do to her__" he asked looking at Alex shocked that he could do that to a mare "__HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP IT__" he cried as Alex pulled a sword out of his dimensional pocket and rammed it through his own side _

"_What I did for her was kill her urges before they drove her insane and this is my punishment for doing that to one so young__" Alex coughed as he closed the wound then bandaged it up "__I need a nap good day shining armour say hi to Twilight Sparkle for me__" he said and entered his room._

_Alex awoke the next morning to Celestia sleeping next to him and Cadence with her head on his chest "__this explains why I felt so cosy during my sleep, Alright young mares time to wake up__" Alex said playfully and Cadence and Celestia woke up _

"_Morning Alex__" Cadence said nuzzling him _

"_Good morning to you too Cadence how do you feel after what I did to you__" Alex replied and Cadence blushed_

"_I feel a lot better thank you but please warn a mare next time you go to do that ok__" Cadence replied and Alex nodded_

"_Celestia time to wake up sleepy head__" Alex said and kissed Celestia's nose _

"_Oh sorry I'm awake now__" Celestia said and looked out the window and lowered the moon and raised the sun "__now let's go get something to eat I'm hungry__" she said and they all left the room together_


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

_After eating breakfast they entered the throne room and Alex noticed a crack in the wall he examined it "__let's see here__" he said and using magic, he imbued his fist and punched the wall causing it to form a doorway "__most interesting__" he said and started using his magic punches to shape a new room in mountain._

_Once he was satisfied he wandered into the dining hall and noticed a similar crack and blasted it out of the way too, to reveal the room he just finished shaping "__nice I can use this heh time to make something nice__" Alex said and wondered off_

"_What do you suppose he is planning for that hole he just made Aunty__" Cadence asked Celestia_

"_I'm not too sure but I'm looking forward to seeing how it turns out__" Celestia replied_

_Alex returned a short time later magically carrying a large amount of stone tiles and started placing them to match the throne room and dining hall floors once he was done it was a perfect match he then started tiling the walls and ceiling _

"_Is that Marble he's using__" Cadence asked looking at Celestia who nodded_

_Alex had left a hole in the marble wall and using magic he protected the marble tiles from what he was about to do, once again he imbued his hands with magic and punched the hole with everything he had and the explosion rang through the castle causing all the guards to race to the area Alex was working_

"_Oh geez Alex we thought the castle was being attacked and here you are doing some remodelling__" the guards snapped _

"_Sorry guys that last explosion was a bit strong so umm sorry about that__" Alex said and set about smoothing out the hole he had just made _

_Alex worked for weeks getting the room just right Celestia and Cadence had no idea what he was doing to the room he had made another hole and not blasted it to the outside like he did with the window but there was a small hole that pointed straight up and curved out, it was 3 months later that he was finally finished Alex had crafted several marble pillars for supports and lined them around the room._

_Alex was seen the next day heading towards the Everfree forest, he was looking for some particular trees as he planned to cut them down he only cut the dead trees down so as not to anger the spirits of the forest he dragged the trees back to Canterlot but once he reached the town he levitated them off the ground and walked through town he greeted each pony he passed and to help entertain the foals he sang as he walked._

_Once back at the castle Alex set the trees down in the courtyard when Celestia and Cadence appeared "__There you are Alex where have you been all day and why are you so dirty__" Cadence asked _

"_And what's with the dead trees__" Celestia asked and Alex turned his attention to them and drew a set of weapons that Celestia had never seen "__What are those horrifying things__" she gasped backing away_

_Alex fitted the weapons properly "__these are the Falcon's Talons one of my worlds lost treasures and now my most lethal weapon set__" Alex explained then vanished from sight then reappeared and the trees fell apart into perfectly sized pieces _

"_There all done now to put these away before I scare you too badly__" Alex said hiding the Falcon's Talons back in the Dimensional Pocket_

_Alex magiced the wooden logs into the new room and threw several pieces into the fire place and wandered off again to the forge and set to work forging what he needed once he was done he returned to the room with the grate he just made and slammed it into place then ignited the wood _

"_There now this is a sample of my old home world combined with an Equestria feel__" Alex said as he sat himself in front of the fire "__this is exactly how my cave home looked minus the marble__" Alex said as Cadence and Celestia joined him_

_Cadence looked at him worried "__you used to live in a cave__" She asked _

_Alex rubbed her head "__yes I did it was the only way I could keep Erunera's secrets safe so I hid in the mountains and carved a cave just like this one out but I didn't have Access to marble stone slabs like the abundance you have here that's why I made it this way so it would fit in with the castle__" Alex explained. _

_Celestia had placed herself behind Alex and pulled him against her body while Cadence placed her head on his lap while they enjoyed the warmth the fire place gave them and before long Alex was asleep._

"_I think we should have a set of doors made for this room and we let Alex have it what do you think Cadence__" Celestia said nuzzling Alex causing him to roll over in his sleep and bury his face in her coat_

"_I think that's a lovely idea and I want to expand on this, now which way leads deeper into the mountain Aunty__" Cadence asked and Celestia placed a mark on the wall _

"_There is a hole in the mountain just beyond that wall about 6 feet of rock between this room and that one__" Celestia said placing a sound proof spell on Alex so the noise wouldn't wake him_

"_Let's get to work Aunty let's get this done before he wakes up__" Cadence said as Celestia placed Alex on the floor by the fire_

_They worked quickly and the guards brought in the marble needed to cover the new part of the room "__this hole is a lot bigger than I thought__" Celestia said as she stepped into the room and started laying the marble "__now using the room Alex is in as a reference let's make it feel as Erunerian as possible__" she said as she finished placing the marble_

"_Aunty Celestia this looks amazing who knew you were so good at construction__" Cadence said looking around the room_

"_You two aren't as quiet as you think you are__" Alex said walking into the room "__my word this is fantastic, you 2 have done an amazing job__" he said leaning against the wall _

"_But we can't seem to mimic the lighting you used__ "Celestia said looking at Alex_

"_What is the purpose of this room if I may ask__" Alex said looking around _

"_We decided it would be a good idea to give this area to you and this room we just carved is an extra room for you and we carved several large bookshelves too__" Celestia said as guards entered the room_

"_Princess we brought everything you asked for__" 1 guard said laying a large amount of books on the floor_

"_You really didn't have to do that__" Alex said walking up to Celestia and Cadence and hugging them both "__well then I humbly accept but with your permission may I add a few extra things nothing big but this room is so big I can fit everything I have in my Dimensional pocket in here__" Alex said _

_Celestia looked around the room "__it is awfully big isn't it ok you can add whatever you like just keep this room clean ok__" she said and Alex hugged her _

"_Which end of town is the lumber mill__?" Alex asked and Celestia pointed it out through the window "__thank you Celestia__" Alex said and kissed her nose making her blush_

"_I never get tired of him doing that, why am I so drawn to him__" Celestia wondered _

"_I think I know what it is Aunty I believe it's because he doesn't treat you like a princess he treats you like his friend, equal and as a lady__" Cadence said looking at her and Celestia placed herself on the floor_

"_Your right he has only ever referred to me as Celestia never once has he called me princess except for when he was feeling down and worried__" Celestia said looking at the floor and blushing "__oh if Discord knew about this he would be so angry that his curse isn't working__" she giggled _

"_Anypony else hear that__" a guard said "__sounds like somepony making something from wood__" she said looking out a window to try and find the cause_

_Cadence dashed out of the room and looked at the courtyard to see Alex hard at work "__they were nice enough to give me that room I'll have to make these perfectly so they complement the castle__" Alex said as he measured out the right length and cut the wood with a single swing of his sword._

_Alex was not aware of the others watching him from the balcony above he worked tirelessly for hours when he was suddenly called "__Alex time to stop for the day its dinner time__" Cadence said walking up to him _

"_Really oh hay your right ok I'll leave these till later do you mind if I put them in my room then join you in the dining hall__" he asked and she nodded_

_Alex moved his projects to his new room and went to join the others for dinner he prepared his dinner then joined Celestia at the table where he would normally sit to eat his food_

"_Alex I have been wondering with that meat how do you eat that__" Cadence asked and Alex noticed Celestia flinch_

_Alex gently placed his hand just inside Cadence's mouth and ran a finger along her teeth "__As you can feel from me running my finger along your teeth they consist of one size perfect for chewing green foods that you always eat but mine__" Alex said and stopped talking to reveal his own teeth and Cadence dived behind Celestia_

"_That was an excellent response__" Alex said quickly finishing his food then leaving the room to get back to work "__why do I always feel bad when I reveal my teeth and they freak out I know it's a natural response but it still makes me feel bad__" Alex muttered as he worked._

_Alex worked well into the night being as quiet as possible as to not disturb the castle "__Alex please you should really get some rest it's not good for you to stay up so late oh wow these are looking Lovely__" Celestia said as she picked Alex up and laid herself on the floor in front of the fireplace and throwing a few pieces of wood into the fire then placed Alex against her belly where he quickly fell asleep "__he wouldn't have stayed awake much longer__" she laughed as she covered Alex with her wing and fell asleep herself._

_Alex awoke the next morning under the safety of Celestia's wing "__something doesn't feel right about today__" Alex said looking at Celestia, he noticed she was breathing rather heavily even for a mare of her size "__let me see if I can do this__" he said raising his hands to Celestia's side_

"_With my mind in a state of quickness allow me to find my hosts sickness__" Alex chanted and his hands lit up and he could see Celestia's full anatomy, health condition, Magic levels and mental state _

"_This is most interesting but I have to figure out how to correct her condition__" Alex said thinking quickly _

_Alex channelled his new scanning spell into his right arm "__just in case I'll need it in the future__" he said and then it hit him "__oh this is going to hurt__" he whined as he walked to Celestia and placed himself in front of her she came too and looked at him_

_He could see the pain in her eyes "__Hold on this will all be over soon__" Alex said and placed her head on his lap as she fell back asleep "__here goes nothing__" he said placed Celestia's horn inside his mouth and used his teeth to hold on as Celestia's magic ripped open all his scars. _

_He endured the pain and using his new spell he monitored Celestia's magic level and watched as it became stable again and at the end after he let his teeth go the resulting explosion blasted him through the wall into a smaller room, it took Celestia 15 minutes to come around and Alex had gotten back to his feet and made his way back to her "__Celestia are you alright__" Alex coughed falling unconscious on the floor in front of her. _

"_Alex what was that explosion that happened earlier Aunty what's wrong?__" Cadence asked "__and why is there so much blood on the floor OH NO__" she gasped racing to Celestia's side "__ALEX__" she screamed racing to him and rolling him onto his back_

"_That happened to him when he drained all my excess magic the transfer must have ripped all his new and old wounds wide open__" Celestia explained with tears running down her face "__I have to act quickly and close those wounds__" Celestia said moving over to Alex and magicing him into the air_

_Celestia worked for hours carefully closing each wound both internal and external "__He doesn't have much blood left Cadence get to the hospital and ask for blood at least 2 bags of it and the rest of the equipment needed for a blood transfusion__" Celestia said and Cadence took off_

_Cadence returned with the requested items and a team of doctors "__Alex gave us a book on the human anatomy a few years back and we have all mastered every technique in the book thanks to Alex's help now time to put our training to use and we also know his blood type so we brought blood that matches it__" A mare doctor said as she made her way to Alex._

"_Nice work princess all that's left to do is the blood transfusion and he should be good to go again sadly however we'll be infusing him with Equine blood__" A male doctor said then looking at Celestia "__the only side effect might be that he will no longer need meat to survive__" he added and the team set about the transfusion._

_Cadence and Celestia started cleaning up "__I know I told him to keep this room clean but to think he would lose so much blood and where did this hole come from__" Celestia said looking inside _

"_Princess you might want to see this__" a doctor called "__it's not on his rear end like it usually is with us Equines but have a look at his shoulders__" he added_

_There on Alex's shoulders was a shield with a dragon's head and a pair of swords in its mouth "__he has a Cutie Mark now also do you have any estimates on how long it will be before he wakes up__" Celestia said looking at Alex with worry_

"_He could wake up anytime it all depends on his strength__" another doctor said_

_Before any of them could think of moving him, Alex woke up and got back to his feet and looked at Celestia "__glad to see your magic is nice and stable again Celestia__" he said and made his way to a wall and propped himself against it and went back to sleep_

"_How can he even move like that__" a female guard asked walking up to Alex and started nuzzling him "__why can I not contain myself from doing this__" she said laying herself on his lap._

"_Well then Sky Lancer why don't you be Alex's personal guard just try and contain your urges alright he needs to be handled carefully so don't wear your armour__" Celestia said and Sky Lancer jumped to her hooves and removed her armour on the spot then curled back up on Alex's lap and went to sleep_

"_It's been 3 weeks and he hasn't woken up once oh please be alright Alex__" Sky Lancer said _

_And as if to answer her call Alex woke up "__Sky Lancer is that you oh wow I didn't recognise you without your armour on you are quite pretty__" he said and Sky Lancer jumped on him nuzzling him uncontrollably "__heh what has gotten into you young mare__" Alex chuckled_

"_I don't know why I just want to nuzzle you like crazy__" Sky Lancer said playfully "__you see I have no family and foals to call my own and I think the cause of this little dilemma is because you are so loving to every pony you meet I have become rather fond of you__" she said as Alex rubbed her head_

"_Well that is sweet of you to say but right now I think you have a job to do and I have some things I need to prepare__" Alex said and Sky Lancer jumped to her feet and took off "__now how best to solve this problem__" Alex said quietly thinking to himself he knew what was causing Sky Lancer's behaviour to act so far out of character for a royal guard, she was heavily pent up and in heat at the same time_

_There was only one thing he could think of and Alex put his best kept secret to work as he was Psychic, Alex could read the minds of others "__Let me see here__" Alex said and scanned all the minds of the other guards looking for anyone of them that had feelings for Sky Lancer and sure enough he found the one so Alex went to get him._

"_Oh Alex glad to see your awake is something the matter you look quite serious__" he said looking at Alex_

"_Blade Dancer can I speak to you privately for a bit I have something I wish to discuss__" Alex replied_

"_Of course Alex__" Blade Dancer said and followed Alex back to his room_

"_If I'm not mistaken you like the Pegasus mare known as Sky Lancer correct?__" Alex asked sitting on the floor _

"_How did you find out that is a deep secret I keep__" Blade Dancer replied Sitting next to Alex _

"_Well I have an idea you see Sky Lancer is having a bit of a problem right now you see she is in heat and is pent up at the same time but at the same time thinks I'm a worthy mate for her__" Alex begun to explain_

"_Damn and here I was thinking I had a chance__" Dancer replied_

"_Blade Dancer I intend on giving you the chance you seek come here__" Alex said and grabbed a special Bottle he left on the window 3 weeks ago "__this is a special scent that I use to keep others calm but it seems to lure Sky Lancer I want you to use it and I'll use a different scent and then she will be all yours what do you think?__" Alex asked spraying the scent onto Blade Dancer._

"_Do you think it will work?__" Dancer asked_

"_We are about to find out__" Alex replied looking at the door as Sky Lancer walked in with Cadence and Celestia_

_Cadence jumped on Alex and Celestia walked up to him and started nuzzling him as well but Sky Lancer was looking at Blade Dancer "__well Blade Dancer you have her attention with that scent on you say something__" Alex said to him quietly_

_Blade Dancer took a much needed deep breath closed his eyes and said what was on his mind "__Sky Lancer I was wondering if you would be my Special Somepony?__" he said and before he could react Sky Lancer was all over him _

"_What say we leave these 2 alone I'm hungry__" Alex said and lead Cadence and Celestia from the room before things got too exciting for young Cadence_

"_What are those 2 doing in there Alex hasn't even finished decorating his own room yet and they are ruining it__" Cadence complained while Alex just laughed "__what's so funny Alex?__" She snapped_

"_I'll say this for you now Cadence what they are doing now is something you will get to experience in the future__" Alex said looking at Celestia and they both laughed_

"_He is right Cadence what they are doing in Alex's room now is a type of magic that cannot be performed without the assistance of another__" Celestia explained and the look on Cadence's face said she didn't understand "__it is a type of magic that earth pony, Pegasi, Unicorn and Alicorn can all perform but there is a special reagent needed for the magic to work__" she continued saying and looked at Alex and placed her head on his chest "__the reagent that is needed is love__" she finished saying and Alex kissed Celestia's forehead _

_Cadence looked at them both "__I still don't get what you are talking about__" she said turning her attention to the door to Alex's room_

"_Oh Shining Armour what brings you here at this hour of the morning?__" Alex said playfully and Cadence squeaked and dived behind Celestia causing Alex to roll on the floor laughing "__sorry Cadence he's not actually here__" Alex laughed dodging Cadences horn_

"_What do you think Celestia I think Cadence is rather sick don't you?__" Alex chuckled as he sat down next to her and both of them laughed _

"_I quite agree Alex but the cure can only be found on one pony but knowing which pony it is, is hard to guess__" Celestia replied and she and Alex laughed some more_

_Cadence looked at them "__I have the strangest feeling you are picking on me and I am not sick__" she snapped and walked off _

"_I think that went rather well don't you ah I do believe they have finally worn each other out__" Alex said removing the sound proof spell he had put on the doors to his new room "__whew what a smell they both must have been badly pent up to produce this smell__" Alex said and picked Sky Lancer up while Celestia grabbed Blade Dancer._

_Celestia and Alex took the young couple to the bathroom and got to cleaning them and neither of them missed a single spot on their charges once they were nice and clean Celestia and Alex placed Sky Lancer and Blade Dancer in one bed side by side, covered them over and left "__I'm happy for you Sky Lancer may you find peace with your new family in Equestria's skies__" Alex said as he gently closed the door_

_Alex cleaned his new room as it was a total mess of many types of fluids mostly body fluids from the new couple's playtime, once his room was clean again Alex returned to making the items he was working on before Celestia's magic nearly ripped him apart "__I wish I could experience the joy those 2 had while in here__" Celestia complained "__but sadly this curse Discord gave me prevents that and because of it I can only mate with him__" she cried._

_Alex stopped what he was doing and walked back around behind Celestia placed 2 of his fingers just inside her birth canal and he felt her body tighten on them then he sent an electric charge straight down his arm and straight into her body, Alex removed his fingers and went to wash his hand the shock had caused Celestia to pass out when he returned he remembered the new room that had appeared when the explosion from Celestia's magic had blasted him into it as he entered he could smell water and it was flowing_

_Alex used magic to light the room up and look around there was 2 waterfalls in the room along with a calm pool right in line with the rest of the floor so Alex started doing a little carving in the stone keeping the trench he was digging on a slight diagonal run he circled it around the pool till it joined at the second waterfall which disappeared into the floor_

"_This is most interesting__" Alex said as he could walk the entire room "__I could use this as a bathroom__" he said and stepped into the water to test the temperature and depth "__this pool is perfect__" He added and stepped out "__ok for safety reasons I'm going to need to create some grates to cover the trench and the top of the second waterfall to prevent any accidents__" Alex said and set off for the forge to do just that he returned just in time to see Celestia waking up again _

"_Morning Alex what day is it?__" Celestia asked getting gingerly to her hooves and following him_

"_It's still the same day as the one you remember__" Alex replied as he put the grates into position "__by the way how, is your body feeling after that shock I gave it?__" he asked as he finished putting the grates in the right spots then stepping into the new bath "__it's not finished yet but care to join me Celestia?__" Alex said removing his gear and Celestia joined him _

"_Oh this feels lovely and the fact that the water is moving makes it all the more delightful__" Celestia said _

"_Can't exactly enjoy a bath with your ornaments still on Celestia__" Alex said walking over to her and removing her crown and chest piece then diving under the water removed her horseshoes as well "__there now that should feel better__" he said sitting himself on the edge._

"_Still don't remove the under section of your lower gear do you Alex?__" Celestia asked _

"_Well I'm in the presence of a very important Lady so I'll keep this much covered as a form of decency__" Alex replied when he heard a voice in the other room _

"_Alex, Aunty Celestia where are you?__" Cadence called _

"_Cadence we are in the room that hasn't been finished yet come on in__" Celestia called and they were shortly joined by Cadence and a young foal_

"_Oh my, is that baby Twilight Sparkle?__" Alex asked_

"_Sure is Shining Armour and Twilight Velvet asked me to foal sit her for a bit, while they went into town to gather a few things__" Cadence explained _

_Alex had a sudden idea he walked up to a rather large area of untouched floor and slammed his fist into the floor creating a massive hole which had steppes big enough for a foal to use, using magic he poured some of the water from the falls into the foal sized bath tub and cooled it just enough for a foal to get in without risk of burning._

"_There you go Twilight give that a try and tell me what you think__" Alex said _

_Twilight hoped into the bath "__OOH this feels nice just the way I like it__" she said_

_Alex picked Twilight up "__let's get you clean look at your beautiful coat it's a mess__" he said and started washing Twilight from nose to tail tip "__there you go nice and clean again__" he said as he dried twilight off _

"_Thank you for the bath Alex I'll be in the other room reading if you don't mind?__" Twilight said and took off_

_Alex re-joined Celestia in the bigger bath "__joining us Cadence?__" Alex asked while sitting on the edge _

_Cadence removed her ornaments and hoped in "__now this is a bath__" she said _

_Alex spent the next 2 hours cleaning and preening the mares and they left to join Twilight Sparkle_

_Alex washed himself properly from head to toe and got out of the bath he created a wind vacuum to dry himself off and then got dressed and joined the others back in the other room he hadn't fixed his hair up when he entered the room and returned to his work "__let's get this furniture finished__" he said looking around but before starting he checked to see where Celestia, Cadence and Twilight Sparkle were Alex's book collection was in the room that was connected to the bath but they weren't there_

"_This is troubling indeed__" Alex said pulling his best armour out of the dimension pocket and putting it on he wandered the castle "__Twilight isn't even old enough to attend kinder garden yet if she is hurt in any way I'm going to be furious__" he muttered as he drew his swords that complemented his armour _

_The guards were not at their posts "__could this be a dream?__" Alex thought removing his helm and using the clawed gauntlets scratched his own face open "__Damn that stings ok so it's not a dream what about a spell?__" he thought activating his insight ability and it wasn't an illusion either "__What is going on?__" he thought _

"_OH ALEX come out and play we have your beloved Celestia, Cadence and the foal Twilight Sparkle if you don't hurry we are going to have our way with the older mares and kill the foal__" a voice from outside sang_

_Alex bolted and stopped just before the light hit him in the doorway "__there you are Alex come on out and let us see you__" the voice said again_

_Alex knew this was a hostage situation he had solved many of these before so he threw his weapons out the door to lay on the floor at their hooves "__you get the situation you're in very good Alex you are very intelligent__" the voice said again_

_Alex walked out into the light to reveal himself "__Don't move Twilight__" Alex said as he saw Twilight Sparkle about to move towards him "__Celestia cover Cadence and Twilight's faces this is going to be ugly__" Alex said walking completely into view and raised his hand in time to deflect a couple of spells from his right hand side _

"_Don't take another step Alex unless you want me blowing their heads off with the collars we put on them__" the stallion snapped but Alex ignored him "__hey why won't they detonate__" he cried_

_Alex just walked up to Celestia hugged her "__with your permission Celestia I want to put these fools to eternal sleep and I promise not to injure myself afterwards__" Alex asked _

"_Permission granted Alex__" she replied and Alex drew the Falcon Talons that were on his waist then vanished into thin air about 5 minutes later he reappeared and put the Falcon Talons away_

_Alex then removed the collars from Twilight, Cadence and Celestia and destroyed them "__why didn't they detonate could they have been faulty__" Celestia asked_

"_These swords have the unique ability to cancel out all magic within 100 meters of the blade itself but they don't work on their owners magic which I still find weird__" Alex said picking the swords up and putting them away again then walking back inside_

_Alex returned to his room to finish his work, he worked for several hours, he finished the bed first which he deliberately made very large he then finished the wardrobe and placed it against the wall it was also very large to help fill the room he then finished the bed side tables and chest of drawers all the furniture he made bigger than normal human standards as his room was quite large._

_Celestia had wandered off once the bed had been finished and came back with several ponies "__can you make a mattress big enough to fit this bed please and use the most comfortable materials you have I'll pay double what it's worth upon its completion__" Celestia said and the ponies set about getting the measurements _

"_We'll have it made by tomorrow morning for you princess__" they said and took off_

"_Alex why did you make everything so big?__" Celestia asked_

"_I made them bigger to go with the size of the room__" Alex explained as he removed his clothes from his Dimensional Pocket and placing them into the drawers and hanging the coats and shirts in the wardrobe_

_Celestia was looking at several large tree stumps that were sitting along the wall "__What are these for__" she asked as Alex got his falcon talons back out again_

"_Please step aside Celestia I don't want you to get hurt__" Alex said and Celestia flew into the air as Alex remained visible but set to work carving several human shaped dolls "__there all done__" he said and started smoothing the surface of the dolls_

"_What are these for now?__" Celestia asked landing next to Alex _

_Alex started removing all the different types of Armour he had and placing them on the dolls "__Armour dolls they are used to display armour while I'm not wearing them__" Alex explained and set about mounting his weapons to the special weapons racks he had made._

"_Celestia I want to thank you for this room I greatly appreciate it__" Alex said hugging Celestia and kissing her nose_

"_You are most welcome Alex oh I just had a wonderful idea please excuse me__" she said and dashed out of the room _

_All Alex needed was the mattress for his bed and some covers for it then it was ready to use, Alex sat himself on the window sill and started reading a book "__how I can read these books is a mystery to me but oh well as long as I'm not bored__" Alex laughed when Celestia returned with a pair of Mares _

"_I'm sorry to ask this but as you can see his bed is quite large he made it that way to compliment the room is there any way you can prepare some drapes and covers big enough to go with the bed?__" Celestia asked them._

_The Pegasus mare took off and measured the length from the ceiling to the floor and then at several angles "__we can have them ready for you in about 3 weeks princess will that be alright?__" the Pegasus mare asked_

"_That will be fine take as long as you need__" Celestia replied _

"_Princess we have arrived with the paint just like you asked__" an earth pony said as his team walked in _

"_Can you please paint all the furniture in this room just don't touch the armour and weapons__" Celestia replied and the painters nodded and got to work_

"_Having fun Celestia?__" Alex asked from the window sill _

"_I sure am Alex__" She replied prancing over to Alex and nuzzling him_

_Once the painters were done with their work Celestia paid them and they left with a bow_

_Alex wandered into the room with the fire place and looked around it was plain and boring "__this room needs something__" Alex said looking back into his own room and noticed he still had some very large pieces of lumber left "__that'll work__" he said and got to work _

_He crafted a sofa large enough for Celestia to sleep on comfortably he then crafted a set of smaller bookshelves as he knew full well that he would be seeing Twilight Sparkle on a regular basis "__there now I need some fabrics and cushion making materials__" Alex said and left the castle to head down to the local fabrics shop he returned an hour later with a large amount of fabric and cushion stuffing "__now to get to work__" he said and started stitching together cushions for the sofa and covered it with fabric to give it a nice finish._

_Once Alex was done he noticed he still had a large amount of fabric and stuffing left so he made several cushions of different sizes and laid them by the fire he looked around the walls and they were bare and looked plain "__now that's an idea__" Alex said and left to go to the fabric shop again and he returned to the castle with one of the merchants, she wanted to see what could possibly use up so much fabric._

"_Oh wow these look lovely mind if I try the sofa out?__" she asked looking at Alex_

"_Make yourself comfortable__" Alex replied sitting on one of the cushions and getting to work _

"_This sofa is lovely__" she said and hopped off "__do you have the designs for it I'd like to have one made for my own home?__" she asked_

_Alex magiced a set of designs out of thin air "__these are a copy of the designs for the sofa and the cushions they are yours to keep__" Alex replied handing them to her _

"_Thank you Alex and please enjoy your work__" she said and left _

_Alex worked for several hours and when Celestia came back he hid what he was doing from her sight_

"_Alex you're still hard at work, this sofa looks lovely may I try it?__" Celestia asked_

_Alex nodded "__it was designed to be big enough for even you to rest on it comfortably__" Alex said as Celestia laid down on the sofa_

"_This is nice I think I'll take a nap right here__" she said and fell asleep and Alex got to work again _

_Celestia awoke a few hours later to see Alex fast asleep on the floor and noticed the new drapes on the walls _

"_My word those are lovely, he even got the symbol right__" She said grabbing Alex and placing him on the sofa next to her and then went back to sleep herself_

_Alex awoke the next morning in the warm embrace of Celestia he moved gently out from between her hooves and looked at the time it was nearly 8am and the sun wasn't up "__this isn't good the ponies must be freaking out__" he said and raced to the throne room balcony "__I'm not sure if I can do this__" he said_

"_By the power of the sun and the power of the moon I hide the noon to bring in dawn__" Alex chanted and his hands lit up he moved his right hand down and the moon followed and he tucked the moon out of sight and brought the sun into view and set it right where it should be for that time of day "__Spell complete__" Alex said and the magic in his hands dissipated_

"_That was taxing__" Alex said sitting himself against the wall to recover and looked up to see Celestia looking at him_

"_That was amazing Alex how did you do that?__" Celestia asked_

"_It wasn't easy I tell you and my magic is completely drained__" Alex replied with a laugh_

_Celestia sat with Alex when they heard a noise in the throne room "__careful we don't want to damage this mattress the Princess would have our hides if we damaged it__" a stallion said _

"_Well it seems the mattress is here__" Alex laughed and Celestia went to help them_

_Once the mattress was in place Celestia returned to Alex to see him moving around "__are you going to be alright without your magic Alex?__" Celestia asked_

_Alex looked at her and smiled "__I don't need my magic to be able to move Celestia dear__" Alex replied looking back at Celestia "__but I feel like my body is getting weaker without a constant supply of magic__" Alex said as he made his way back to his room_

_Alex sat himself on the window sill to bask in the sunlight of the morning sun and looked around his room "__this room is far too big for such a small being like me__" Alex said _

"_Excuse me is Alex here I have the sheets and quilt for his bed__" A mare said _

"_Yes I'm here please come in__" Alex replied as a Unicorn mare entered the room _

_She fitted the sheets and quilt perfectly "__we'll be back with the drapes that Princess Celestia requested once they are all done__" she said and bowed herself from the room._

_Three weeks passed by quietly and the little bookshelf Alex had made and sat near the fire place was loved by Twilight as he had placed only children's books in it for her and the drapes had arrived and Alex's new room was finally finished and Celestia and Cadence looked at the finished work in awe "__this is amazing Human design with an Equestria feel this is nice__" Celestia said that night and let Alex sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

_3 years had passed by when the next dilemma appeared Alex had awoken this particular morning feeling something was off he walked into the throne room to see Celestia sitting on her throne_

"_Good morning Celestia how are you today?__" Alex asked _

"_Something isn't right Alex, Twilight should have been here by now but she is late by an hour__" Celestia replied _

_Alex started wandering the castle when he felt something wrong "__why is that magic power dropping so quickly and so dangerously low?__" Alex said and raced towards the cause which was Starflare's lab when he heard maniacal laughter _

_Alex blasted the door of its hinges as it had been locked and raced in "__STARFLARE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?__" Alex roared grabbing Twilight off the floor and looking at her "__damn it she is on deaths doorstep I can't afford to let her go__" Alex said, he incapacitated Starflare and bolted from the room _

"_Guards get into Starflare's Lab and arrest him then bring that dark artefact to me in my room__" Alex ordered _

"_At once Alex__" they replied_

_Alex bolted for his room this ritual was going to require a lot of room and his room had plenty for empty floor space he reached into his Dimensional pocket once more and removed a very heavy and intricate alter placed it right in the middle of the empty floor space and placed Twilight upon it and stepped away from the alter and using one of his swords slashed his hand open _

"_Alex what are you doing?__" Celestia asked_

"_Celestia I need you to get Twilight's parents and brother I would do it myself if there was more time but I need to start immediately__" Alex replied and Celestia took off and returned 10 minutes later to Alex drawing a huge circle in his own blood_

"_Ok that's step 1__" he muttered and sliced his hand open again as it was starting to close up_

_Using magic Alex drew the rest of the magic circle with his blood and stepped next to Twilight "__hold on Twilight I'll have you back in no time you are far too young to die yet__" Alex said and started pouring his magic into Twilight trying to revive her. _

"_Alexander Theotanasia for what reason are you calling to me?__" a voice said behind Alex "__and what world is this I never knew this world existed__" the voice said again._

"_Greetings Angel of death Mal'thaelle I need you to do me a favour there is a spirit on its way to the well of souls can I ask you to intercept it and bring it to me take a look at this body and you should be able to find what I want__" Alex asked._

_Mal'thaelle looked at Twilight "__alright I have found it and I'll grab it for you but what will you give me in return Alex?__" he said. _

"_Take anything you like nothing in this room is worth Twilight's life this child has an amazing future ahead of her and I refuse to have it cut short__" Alex snapped and Mal'thaelle looked around._

"_Your heart is still as big as ever Alex alright then I'll take the payment from the winged unicorn as her feathers are quite rare in heaven__" Mal'thaelle said and removed one of Celestia's feathers then vanished._

_Mal'thaelle reappeared holding a little white wisp "__here you go Alex the soul of Twilight Sparkle the unicorn and I see what you mean by an amazing future so I'll cast a spell upon her soul to protect her till the end of time__" he said and placed Twilight's soul back in her body "__may the maker watch over you all with his loving eyes__" he said and vanished with a pop._

_Alex removed Twilight from the alter and the blood circle vanished, Alex took Twilight to the bed and sat himself on it with Twilight Sparkle on his lap and Celestia, Twilight Velvet, Crescent moon and Cadence raced over to them to check on Twilight Sparkle "__is my baby alright Alex?__" Velvet asked with tears in her eyes._

"_3 2 1__" Alex said with a smile and Twilight gasped for breath "__welcome back Twilight Sparkle hush now little one you are ok__" he said as she started crying. _

_Alex decided to take Twilight for a bath and went into the bathroom with everypony following him, he undressed himself leaving his swimming gear on and stepped into the deeper of the two baths "__you four can join us it is big enough__" Alex said and they all hopped in the healing properties of the water started working on Alex's hand right away. _

"_This bath is lovely Alex how did you get it to form like this?__" Velvet asked._

_Alex looked down at Twilight then looked around the room "__this room was actually already formed like this when we found it but how we found it was quite explosive wasn't it Celestia?__" Alex said with a laugh and Celestia told them everything about the incident._

"_That must have hurt greatly__" Velvet said looking at all the scars_

_Alex nodded and started washing Twilight ever so gently and not missing a single spot when Alex heard the guards walk in _

"_Alex we have the artefact you requested from Starflare's lab__" the guards called and Alex placed Twilight on the edge of the bath and left the room as a new outfit appeared on his body and his hair stayed down_

"_Thank you very much place it on the alter over there it will keep that nightmarish thing contained__" Alex said and the guards did as they were told _

_Celestia came out as the guards dragged Starflare's unconscious body into Alex's room "__What is the meaning of this release Starflare at once__" She snapped_

"_Celestia you may want to reconsider that decision__" Alex said then looking at her very seriously "__Starflare here is the one responsible for what happened to Twilight and is responsible for creating that dark crown behind you__" he said _

_Celestia looked back and jumped towards Alex "__Are you sure?__" she asked_

"_Yes this artefact and Starflare were the only things in the room with Twilight when I found her__" Alex explained _

"_Wake him up Alex and I no longer care how you do it__" Celestia snapped _

_Alex grabbed Starflare's horn "__wake up Starflare it's time for your punishment__" Alex said and slapped him awake_

"_Alexander do you know what you have done?__" Starflare roared in Alex's face and Alex punched him square between the eyes_

"_That wasn't your punishment if it was up to me you'd be dead but this decision is up to Celestia__" Alex said_

"_I'd be happy to order his execution but he deserves a chance to repent so Starflare as of this moment I hereby banish you from Equestria now get out and as for your artefact it will stay in my care__" Celestia said and the guards escorted Starflare out of the country._

_Celestia looked miserable "__I actually liked Starflare, Canterlot University hadn't seen a more intelligent mind in years but that incident that ruined his face was unavoidable and now this what brought about the change__" Celestia asked _

"_I think I have an idea I heard from the hospital that Starflare's wife had a miscarriage recently and I believe the shock may have driven him mad__" Alex replied and he saw the news had shook Celestia as well so he grabbed her head and placed it against his chest "__there now Celestia I know you realise it was a harsh decision to make but what he did to Twilight was inexcusable the decision you made was the right one__" Alex said and kissed Celestia's forehead _

_Alex monitored Twilight Sparkle as she attempted to walk again and cast a few spells "__looking good there Twilight I think you will be able to attend classes again tomorrow but the next time somepony even if you know them asks you to join them for anything you run straight to class ok?__" Alex said picking her up and kissing her forehead and a crest appeared on her forehead_

"_What's that crest Alex?__" Velvet asked_

"_It's a special crest that always tells me where she is__" Alex said and put Twilight Sparkle down he tapped her rump and she ran to her mother_

"_Thank you for the help Alex we appreciate you bringing our daughter back to us__" Crescent Moon said and they left_

"_I noticed Shining Armour didn't show up__" Alex said _

_Alex spent the next few days in his room in the company of Celestia and Cadence they just sat there and read books when a mare knocked "__Excuse me I'm probably not allowed in here but is Alexander and Princess Celestia here?__" she said_

"_Yes we are please come in__" Alex replied and he heard her enter_

"_I'm sorry for barging in like this but you see I'm Starflare's wife I heard on the day Princess Celestia banished him that he had hurt a young filly and that Alex had to bring her back to life?__" She said _

"_Indeed he did my dear now was there something you wanted to discuss?__" Celestia said kindly _

"_Well I just wanted to inform you that I am pregnant again to Starflare I only found out about it just this morning and the last time we mated was a month ago__" she replied and blushed_

"_Well then congratulations my dear and thank you for informing us of this big development__" Celestia said "__Alex what's the matter?__" she said quickly as Alex hopped off the window sill and made his way to Mrs Starflare_

_His right arm lit up "__nothing to worry about I'm just checking on the condition of the mother and her foal__" Alex said as he passed Celestia and knelt down next to the expectant mother_

"_Nothing wrong with the mother and the foal is perfectly healthy too__" Alex said standing back up and noticed that Mrs Starflare was looking at the Dark crown_

"_What is that doing here?__" she asked taking a few steps back "__I never told Starflare but that thing was responsible for the loss of our first foal__" she finished _

"_This thing also claimed little Twilight Sparkle__" Alex said magicing one of his swords to him __"and now that I know this thing is the cause I have to destroy it__" Alex said raising his sword _

"_Wait Alex don't destroy it yet not while Mrs Starflare is here__" Celestia said _

"_Good point I'll add several holy seals to it than to prevent its power from seeping out__" Alex said and several gold chains grabbed the crown "__there it will never be a problem again__" he said and looked at Mrs Starflare who breathed a deep sigh of relief_

_Mrs Starflare joined them for dinner then went home after a good bath and Alex returned to his room and looked at his bed "__why did I make this thing so big?__" he laughed as he climbed into it and fell asleep in the middle. _

_Alex awoke the next morning to Celestia staring him in the face "__Celestia what seems to be the matter?__" he mumbled sleepily_

"_Bath time now, we have Special guests coming and I want you looking proper__" Celestia said with a smile _

_Alex got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom and Celestia was nudging him along "__alright Celestia I'm awake and I'm moving now settle down you naughty mare or do I have to punish you__" Alex said playfully_

"_What punishment do you have in mind?__" she said back with a snide smile _

_Before Celestia could react Alex vanished and reappeared near her left flank and gently ran his right hand along her teats between her hind legs and she hit the floor "__now that was uncalled for__" she cried while blushing _

"_You asked for it__" Alex responded and magiced her off the floor and carried her to the bath _

_Alex cleaned Celestia from nose to tail tip and didn't miss a spot he then fixed her wings then styled her mane and tail and she watched as Alex scrubbed himself from head to toe and washed his hair._

"_Most interesting I've never seen you clean yourself before__" she said as Alex hopped out and used an Air Vacuum to dry himself off_

"_If our guests are as important as you say they are then I will have to dress up extra special__" Alex said as a set of casual clothing appeared on his body and he left the room he looked at the armour he wore last time and started putting it on then looked at Celestia her outfit was degrading the styling he had given her mane and tail._

"_Hold it Celestia take that outfit off it doesn't go well with your mane and tail style__" Alex said and Vanished from sight then reappeared with several rolls of silk fabric and set to work after an hour he was done "__now you look stunning__" he said and they left the room Alex grabbed his biggest sword and carried it with ease and stood next to Celestia without moving a muscle as the guests arrived._

_These were royals but they were not Alicorns like Celestia there were 6 of them in king and queen sets 2 Pegasi, 2 Unicorns and 2 Earth Ponies "__greetings to you all and thank you for coming__" Celestia said getting to her hooves _

"_Thank you for having us Celestia but that thing next to you can you ask it to leave as it is not an Equine I won't tolerate it in my presence__ "the unicorn king said _

"_Well I'm sorry you don't approve of him but he is going to stay at my side__" Celestia retorted clearly angered at the lack of respect Alex was getting _

"_Do try to be kinder dear I honestly feel a lot safer with him here__" the unicorn queen said and her husband snorted his disapproval_

"_Indeed I too feel safer with him here__" the others said_

"_Fine just don't expect me to like it__" the unicorn king snapped _

_They talked for hours about trading and opening businesses and Alex just stood there not saying a word he just stood motionless and straight faced when a pair of gryphons Attacked "__Kill the royals and Equestria falls__" they screeched and Alex moved quickly despite his armour and cut the gryphons down before they could attack the royals_

"_Not on my watch__" Alex said removing his helm and extracting his hair from the armour_

"_My word isn't he lovely?__" The Pegasus Queen said walking up to him and Alex magically removed his armour he had his pants on but no shirt "__oh my, look at those scars Celestia how has he managed to survive with wounds like that?__" she asked turning her attention to Celestia_

"_You might not believe it but he is remarkably strong he reopened every wound on his body by simply draining my excess magic and nearly killing himself but by sheer force of will he managed to stay alive__" Celestia explained _

"_How rude of me I'm in the presence of ladies and I don't have a shirt on please excuse me__" Alex said and slowly walked to his room_

"_I don't remember that door being there the last time I visited__" the Earth Pony king said watching Alex leave_

"_The rooms on the other side of those doors are Alex's we created them just for him would you like to see them they are quite lovely__" Celestia said and they all entered_

"_These rooms are not Equestrian design but still have the Equestrian feel to them__" the Unicorn king said looking around_

"_The next room is where Alex sleeps everything in here was designed to be larger than normal to compliment the room and the furniture was hand crafted by Alex himself__" Celestia Explained _

_They entered Alex's room and the royals stood in the door way amazed at the sight before them, they noticed Celestia approach Alex and place her head on his chest from over his shoulder and he just hugged her while rubbing her head_

"_Oh wow I have never seen Princess Celestia so relaxed around another being before__" The unicorn Queen said_

"_If you like this room you should see the bathroom it's just through there__" Celestia said pointing to the door way that lead to the bath room_

"_May we test out the bath?__" the Queens asked looking at Alex_

"_Feel free to do as you wish__" Alex responded kindly putting a shirt on _

_The Pegasus king came back out "__May I ask why there is a bath big enough for foals in here?__" he asked _

_Alex looked at Celestia and smiled "__there was a foal who came to visit when I was working on the bathroom during its creation and I decided that I would take the opportunity to create a bath for any foals in my care__" Alex explained _

"_Well that was some smart thinking__" the Pegasus king said as he and Alex entered_

"_Please forgive my intrusion__" Alex said looking at the ceiling when his eyes lit up_

"_What's he doing?__" the Unicorn queen asked "__and is that magic he is using and without a horn?__" she asked_

"_Look at his hands__" Celestia said as Alex's hand lit up and he jumped and destroyed a small portion of the ceiling just above the foal's bath and water started flowing into it _

"_What a precision strike__" the queens said clearly impressed_

"_What's the bet he can't fight though and the only reason he beat those gryphons was because they were stupid__" the Unicorn King said looking at Alex_

_Alex looked at him peacefully "__is that a challenge your majesty__" Alex said quietly looking at Celestia with a smile_

"_It__most certainly is what say we take this outside__" the king replied and Alex left the room first after cleaning up the mess he had just made "__I__bet you he won't last more than 3 hits from my magic__" the king snorted _

"_Well dear I bet you he will kick your flank without the use of his magic__" his wife snapped at him_

"_What do you see in that thing?__" the Unicorn King replied_

"_A lot more then you__" his wife snapped back as the Unicorn king teleported to the courtyard and was amazed to see that all the guards had stepped away from their posts to watch_

"_Alex gets to fight another royal oh man this is going to be sweet__" the guards muttered_

"_They__will be pitying him before long__" the king snickered_

_Alex cracked all his joints loosening them up and just stood there _

"_Not going to use your fancy armour and spells?__" the king laughed_

"_Nope my hands and feet will be more than enough__" Alex replied _

_The Unicorn king attacked and Alex swatted his spells aside with the greatest of ease "__please your majesty a young stallion by the name of Shining Armour gave me an even better thrashing then the power in those spells__" Alex snickered dancing around the unicorn king_

"_Is that true Celestia?__" the Pegasus Queen asked_

"_It is true Shining Armour managed to injure Alex three times and withstood all of Alex's attacks and his reward was a full recommendation to the Royal Guard Academy which he entered just this year__" Celestia explained_

"_DAMN FREAK OF NATURE HOLD STILL__" the Unicorn king roared and as punishment Alex slapped him in the side of the head putting him through the wall_

"_That will leave a mark__" one of the guards said and the others laughed_

"_Hit a royal will you I'll teach you some manners__" the king roared again and using magic tried torturing Alex _

"_That won't work, Alex can numb his body at will even if you try to torture him he won't feel it, by the way you're holding a fake the real one has been up here the whole time__" Celestia laughed and Alex kissed Celestia's then jumped down _

"_Have fun playing with my shadow and before you complain that was not magic it was a skill__" Alex said_

"_Xiaolin Style Dragon's Barrage__" Alex said kneeling to the floor_

"_This fight is officially over__" a guard said _

_Before anyone could even react the unicorn king started screaming in agony as Alex hit him from every angle at the same time, it lasted for 5 minutes when Alex reappeared and the king hit the floor unconscious_

"_Well maybe when he wakes up he will have more respect for Alex__" The Unicorn queen said gently_

_Alex picked the king up and took him inside and placed him in the foal's bath where he could just lay in the water without assistance Alex watched over him until he came around _

"_Ugh I can't believe I lost to a lesser being how shameful__" the king said _

"_There is no shame in losing a fight to a stronger being, there are only lessons to be learned from your failure, I hope you will understand that__" Alex said and left the king in the bath._

_The royals stayed for dinner then left after desert and Alex went back into the bathroom and continued the work he started once it was done he went to bed and fell asleep._

_When Alex awoke he could tell he wasn't alone there were two others with him on the bed he carefully sat up and looked he saw Celestia and Cadence in the bed with him and both were fast asleep "__they have got to learn to stop doing that__" Alex said looking at them and slipping off the bed he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast after he had finished eating Alex went to the lake outside the castle and stood in the middle of the lake._

"_It's only been three years since I arrived and I have experienced so much in this time and these scars are a terrible reminder of my life on Erunera I wonder if I can do it__" Alex thought to himself and started channelling his magic across his scars and watched as they disappeared one by one until he couldn't find anymore "__there all done__" Alex said and returning to the castle he sat himself on the throne room balcony _

"_Good morning Alex is Princess Celestia awake?__" a voice from behind Alex asked_

_Alex turned around "__well good morning Twilight Sparkle you are here early and what say we go wake Celestia up__" he said hopping off the balcony and landing beside Twilight Sparkle "__shall we__" he said again and they entered his room_

"_What's princess Celestia doing in your room Alex?__" Twilight asked looking at him_

"_I wish I had an answer for you dear but I woke up to Celestia and Cadence fast asleep next to me__" Alex said gently_

"_My big brother won't like that because he has a crush on Princess Cadence__" Twilight said carefully and Alex leaned down to talk to Twilight_

"_And Cadence has a crush on Shining Armour but you didn't hear that from me__" Alex laughed picking Twilight up and placing her on the bed "__go ahead Twilight wake her up just be gentle ok__" he said and went and sat himself on the window sill _

"_Princess it's time to wake up come on I can't learn anything with you fast asleep silly__" Twilight said and sat down on the bed with tears in her eyes "__I can't learn anything if the princess doesn't wake up to teach me__" she cried_

"_Well I'm no substitute but what say I teach you today or at least till Celestia finally wakes up__" Alex said and he retrieved his magic books from the top shelf of his book cases "__let's see no this one has dark magic in it and no this one is far to advanced oh hey these should be fine__" Alex said playfully and picked Twilight up and placed her on the window sill beside him._

_Sometime later "__What say we have some fun Twilight I'll set up an obstacle course in the next room and you can use the new abilities you learned to pass the course__" Alex said and Twilight jumped to the floor "__now while I set it all up I want you to memorise everything I told you about how to control the flow of your magic once we are done with the course we'll move onto a different lesson__" Alex explained _

"_Got it__" Twilight replied and started going over the notes Alex left for her_

_Alex worked as quickly as he could and set the obstacle course up at a medium level to provide Twilight with a challenge, for some reason beyond Alex's understanding Twilight was able to master every spell he could think of to teach her and not one of the spells was any of his personal ones he only ever taught her what was in the books and nothing more._

"_There all done now I can get Twilight and get this little test underway__" Alex said and entered the bedroom and saw that twilight was playing with spike _

"_Hmm he's hungry now I wonder if his egg is here and I'll need a ruby and mortar and pestle too__" Twilight mumbled and Alex walked in and grabbed what she needed _

"_Will these suffice Twilight?__" he asked _

"_Yes these are perfect thank you__" she said and started grinding them together to form a soft powder for Spike to eat "__nothings quite as yummy as a gift from your mommy__" she sang and Alex just watched as she fed Spike _

"_Most impressive Twilight I was starting to worry about him cause he was barely eating anything but I guess as you were the first one he saw after he hatched he must think you're his mother__" Alex said _

"_Oh I don't know about that__" Twilight replied_

"_What say as part of your lessons we have you bring up Spike as well the lessons will be good for you and will help us all understand dragons better__" Alex said _

"_I don't really mind but__" she cut of short and she pulled spike away from her and looked at her back_

"_I think it might be bath time__" Alex laughed taking Spike and walking with Twilight to the bathroom_

"_That was so nasty__" Twilight said as Alex washed her _

"_Next time you go to feed him place him like this and hold a towel in front of him__ "Alex said showing Twilight how to do it _

"_I'll remember that thank you__" Twilight replied _

_Once Twilight was clean again they set about the obstacle course Alex watched as Twilight stopped, thought and completed each obstacle 1 by 1 the pride he was feeling was immeasurable, Alex could see Twilight was tired so he picked her up and she instantly fell asleep in his arms so he walked back into his room and placed Twilight on the bed right next to Celestia if he didn't know any better he was sure he was looking at a mother and her foal "__I best leave them to rest__" Alex said and left the room. _

_Alex did what he could around the castle basic cleaning, food preparation and even the chancellors from the other towns came to ask him for advice and check up on their paperwork "__ok these are all set to go if you would like to come back later and have the princess authorize them than that would be perfect__" Alex said and continued his work._

_Alex repaired the ruined drapes and replaced the ones that couldn't be repaired "__was the castle always so empty I never noticed other than the guards are Celestia, Cadence and myself the only ones living here?__" Alex wondered as he walked the halls and made his way into the library._

_Alex was in the Library for about two hours when Cadence joined him "__Good afternoon Alex sorry for curling up on you bed like that it was just so comfy__" she said and sat at the table with Alex _

"_Its fine Cadence I don't mind but has Celestia woken up yet?__" Alex asked_

"_No she hasn't and for some reason Twilight Sparkle is fast asleep next to her as well__" she replied_

"_I know Twilight is there because I placed her there after teaching her for the day she was rather tired so I laid her on the bed next to Celestia__" Alex explained_

_Cadence looked impressed "__that would be the reason why the lounge room looked a total mess you set it up like an obstacle course for Twilight to practice what she learned__" she said and Alex nodded_

"_You catch on quick__" Alex replied_

_After another half hour of reading Alex hopped up it was seven in the evening and the sun needed to go down __"this is going to drain me completely__" Alex said as he left the library and made his way to the throne room balcony_

_Alex used the spells for lowering the sun and raising the moon and did it in Celestia's stead then sat himself on the stairs to the throne to rest _

"_That was amazing Alex__" Cadence said walking up to him_

"_Thank you for the compliment, Celestia still makes it look so easy but moving objects that big is tough__" Alex replied rubbing Cadence's head_

_Alex and Cadence went to check on Twilight and Celestia as they entered the room the pair on the bed were just starting to wake up _

"_I'll go get dinner ready__" Alex said and left _

"_I'll clean the lounge room then__" Cadence replied and set about cleaning _

_Celestia finally came too and noticed Twilight between her hooves "__poor foal must have been tired__" she said and looked out through the window to see night time "__guess I have to raise the sun then__" she muttered and went to leave _

"_Good evening Aunty Celestia don't worry about the sun and moon Alex did that and he is in the kitchen right now preparing dinner you have been asleep all day__" Cadence explained_

"_I slept all day oh no I was expecting the chancellors today__" Celestia squeaked _

"_I already covered that, they will be back tomorrow morning at about ten so Celestia did you sleep well__" Alex asked walking in with food for everypony_

"_Best sleep I've had in nearly one thousand years__" Celestia replied and Alex just laughed _

"_Well good evening Twilight, what say we feed Spike after you have eaten then we get you home ok?__" Alex said placing Twilight's food on the table for her_

"_Sure but now that he has devoured the nutrients from his egg that he needs you should be able to fully feed him crushed gems__" Twilight explained _

"_That's good to learn__" Celestia said as Alex left to get Spike_

_Alex returned with spike and grinded a Sapphire to powder and started feeding Spike while singing happily Alex then burped spike then put him on the floor to play _

"_Alex I'm all done eating and ready to go home now__" Twilight said_

"_Ok then little one let's get you home__" Alex replied _

_Twilight and Alex left the castle under the cover of darkness Twilight couldn't see it but Alex was armed he had no intention of letting anything happen to Twilight Sparkle, Alex was thankful that nothing happened on the way there "__good evening Velvet, Crescent, I apologise for getting Twilight home so late this evening the lessons I taught her tired her out and Celestia slept the whole day away so forgive me for bringing her home so late__" Alex said bowing before them and left _

_Alex returned to the castle without incident he returned to find Celestia and Cadence in the dining room "__what are you ladies doing in here surely the lounge room would more comfortable?__" Alex said opening the door for them and they entered "__what's wrong?__" he asked looking at them_

"_Alex for some reason we don't feel very safe in our own rooms can we stay with you until we feel safe again?__" Cadence asked _

_Alex looked at them and they did look highly distressed "__of course you can stay with me and feel free to stay as long as you like__" Alex replied _

"_Thank you Alex__" Celestia said kindly nuzzling him_

"_You ladies can use my bed tonight I'll rest on the window sill__" Alex said peacefully magicing his Falcon Talons over to him and equipping them while the mares climbed into bed and he had a fun idea he equipped the armour that went with the falcon talons and just stood there "__whoever has the mares scared will have to pass through here to get to them__" Alex thought inside his head._

_Alex stood as still as a board when suddenly the girls got up they moved like they had been possessed Alex waited till the girls were out of the room and quickly and quietly changed outfits and grabbed his bow and arrows then followed them using the dark cover of night he stayed hidden and followed Celestia and Cadence he knew that they were terrified but he followed them all the same._

"_Hold on ladies I'm right here__" Alex said quietly as he raced across the fields _

_Cadence and Celestia landed on the far side of a clearing in the Everfree forest Alex stopped in the shadows and waited to see why the girls had landed "__this can't be good__" Alex thought as the mares took the same position waiting to be mounted "__Forget possessed they are being mind-controlled__" Alex said drawing his bow from his back and setting an arrow getting ready to fire at the drop of a hat_

"_Such obedient mares we'll give you what you want__" a voice said from across the clearing_

_A unicorn walked into view his appearance wasn't one somepony would remember anytime soon but the power he was emanating was massive as a pair of stallions appeared behind Celestia and Cadence "__as much as I would like to watch this there is none of the magic that I felt from Sky lancer and Blade Dancer so I won't allow this to happen__" Alex said and aimed at the stallion behind Cadence and fired dropping him instantly he slumped over Cadences rump to give the perfect illusion and then Alex fired on the stallion behind Celestia_

_Alex placed four Arrows on the bow string and aimed at the leader "__I will give you only one chance to release Celestia and her niece before I put four arrows into your vital points if you don't believe me look at your men behind the mares they are already fast asleep thanks to my arrows__" Alex said_

_Fearing for his life the Unicorn released Cadence and Celestia, before they came round Alex dashed in and removed the stallions that were lying on their rumps, Alex stood in front of the mares with his arrows trained on the unicorn "__I'm feeling generous right now leave this country and never return if you try and control these two again my arrow will find its way into your head__" Alex said and the unicorn bolted for his life_

_Alex sat with Celestia and Cadence till they came around "__thank goodness you ladies came around when you suddenly wandered out of the room I panicked__" Alex said_

"_Alex is that you?__" Celestia asked as Alex removed his face mask_

"_Who else would it be silly?__" Alex said hugging them both_

"_Why do I feel like there was a stallion lying on my rump?__" Cadence asked _

_Alex explained everything to them as he sat with them there wasn't much to tell them as the whole event was over pretty quickly._

"_How mortifying to think that nearly happened to us and Alex thank you for preventing that nightmare from happening__" Cadence said _

"_It was my pleasure__" Alex replied_

_Cadence, Celestia and Alex made their way home Cadence and Celestia flew while Alex raced across the country side at full speed "__Alex how is it that you run so fast?__" Cadence asked flying in beside Alex _

"_It's quite simple dear years of training and the magic of this world makes me even faster__" Alex explained_

"_Alex is there anything you want when we get home?__" Celestia asked flying in on Alex's other side_

_Alex thought for a moment he had a room all his own and his beloved hosts were safe and sound what more could he want "__A nice hot bath and some sleep would be great__" Alex laughed and started jumping up the cliff then landed on the throne room balcony "__what say you ladies stay with me tonight but first things first you two are a mess come on I'll clean you personally__" Alex laughed and the three of them headed to the bath _

_Alex cleaned them from tail tip to nose and took care of their wings as well and they watched as Alex cleaned himself from head to toe and washed his hair, all three got out together and Alex used a wind vacuum to dry the three of them off Alex dressed himself in loose clothing and they entered Alex's room, he sat himself on his bed and proceeded to brush the mares coats, manes and tails_

"_I feel lovely__" Cadence said climbing onto the bed _

"_As do I thank you for the extra care Alex__" Celestia said climbing on to the bed as well when she heard a loud thud_

_Alex had fallen asleep on the edge of the bed and fell onto the floor Celestia picked Alex up and laid him between her and Cadence and they fell asleep beside him, Alex awoke the next morning tucked safe and sound between Cadence's hooves he could tell who it was by smell alone as he had used a different shampoo and conditioner on Cadence to Celestia and Alex was facing Cadence's body_

"_Cadence be a dear and let me get up please__" Alex said kissing her neck _

"_Hmm oh good morning Alex__" Cadence replied letting Alex go_

_They left the room together to find Celestia sitting on her throne Alex jumped up to the throne to look her in the face "__what's the matter Celestia you seem bothered?__" Alex said looking Celestia in the face and she blushed "__hmm__" Alex muttered and playfully kissed Celestia on the nose and she jumped on him "__haha now I see what your problem is but sadly I cannot help you the way you want but I can temporarily solve this issue for you__" Alex said and she got off him, Alex walked past Celestia running his hand down her side and her body trembled under his touch he placed two fingers in her birth canal feeling her body tighten and sent the usual charge down his arm into her body and she slumped onto the floor._

"_I'm sorry I know the way you want this problem to be solved but I can't help you__" Alex said walking back to look her in the face "__I'm sorry it's only a treatment and not a cure__" he said placing his head on hers _

"_No it's alright Alex thank you for your help__" Celestia said getting to her hooves _

"_Careful you shouldn't be moving just yet__" Alex said helping Celestia to her throne "__please from now on don't move after I do that ok?__" he asked and she nodded _

_Alex spent the day sitting on the arm of Celestia's throne Twilight Sparkle arrived for her daily lessons "__Good morning princess Celestia I'm here on time how are you today?__" Twilight asked_

"_I'm fine thank you Twilight do you mind if we hold your lessons here in the throne room today I'm having a little trouble moving at the moment__" Celestia asked_

"_Of course Princess that will be fine__" Twilight replied_

_The lesson that day was perfect Twilight stayed for dinner and Alex escorted her home then returned home to his hosts and enjoyed the rest of his evening with them before heading to bed._


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER 5_

_The years passed by and Alex watched as Celestia taught Twilight day after day and watched Celestia spend nights at a time sitting on her balcony looking at the moon and crying, Alex knew she wanted her little sister back but he had no way of granting her wish all he could do was watch and comfort Celestia when she needed a shoulder to cry on he spent many nights sleeping by Celestia's side to keep her company while she slept but the events to come Alex could tell will change everything forever_

"_Hmm the Elements of Harmony I know I've heard of those before but where?__" Twilight said looking up from her book, putting her book away and taking off_

"_There you are Twilight, Moon Dancer is having a little get together in the west castle courtyard you wanna come?__" Twinkle shine asked as she, Moon Dancer and Minutte all leaned forward looking at her expectantly_

"_OHH sorry girls I got a lot of studying to catch up on__" Twilight said and bolted_

"_Does that pony do anything except study?__" Twinkle shine snapped_

"_I think she is more interested in books then friends__ "Minutte replied_

"_I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony__" Twilight said galloping into her room and smacking spike in the face with the door as she entered _

"_Spike, SPIKE, Spike there you are__" she said racing up the stairs in her room and looking at her private book collection "__quick find me that old copy of predictions and Prophesies__" she said while sifting through a pile of books_

"_What's that for?__" she asked looking at the package on spike's tail _

"_Well it was supposed to be a gift for Moon Dancer__" Spike said removing the gift from his tail and a teddy bear fell out_

"_Oh Spike__ y__ou know we don't have time for that sort of thing__" Twilight retorted_

"_But we're on a break__" Spike replied _

_Activating her magic Twilight started shifting through her books at a faster pace_

"_No, no, no, no, NO UGH SPIKE__" Twilight roared_

"_It's over here__" Spike called and Twilight magiced the book from his claw and slamming him face first into the floor "__OW__" he groaned_

"_AH__" Twilight chirped and began reading through the book._

_Alex was sitting with Celestia when a letter arrived "__Silly little Twilight and her worries__" Celestia chuckled_

"_May I have a quick look Celestia__" Alex laughed _

"_You may Alex and I think you'll find it funny__" Celestia said gently and handing him the letter and started writing a reply letter_

"_She really does worry a lot doesn't she?__" Alex chuckled _

"_Alex may I ask you to join Twilight and Spike in Ponyville?__" Celestia asked_

"_It would be my greatest pleasure__" Alex replied walking up to Celestia and kissing her forehead _

"_Heh I'll see you soon Alex__" she replied nuzzling him_

"_I'll head out first and meet them there__" Alex said and left _

_Twilight and Spike arrived shortly afterwards "__you wanted to see us Princess?__" Twilight asked as she stepped forward_

_Alex raced across the country side and remembered he had never been to Ponyville in the 15 years he had been there and transformed himself into his Pegasus form and continued to Ponyville from the sky, Alex landed in the town Square and just blended in, he was recognised by the ponies who attended the school that he frequented _

"_Alex good day what brings you to Ponyville?__" Lyra said_

"_Shh Lyra I'm here on business for the princess__" Alex replied_

"_Oh sorry__" She replied_

"_Hello there Alex__" Twinkle Shine said bouncing into view_

"_Hello to you too Twinkle what news do you have for me today?__" Alex asked_

"_Other than everypony looking forward to the summer sun Celebration tomorrow nothing to report__" Twinkle Shine replied_

"_Thank you dear keep me up to date please would you?__" Alex asked kissing her forehead_

"_Of course__" Twinkle Shine said and wandered off_

_Alex heard wings flapping and Spike's distinct voice he looked up to see Twilight arriving with spike and Alex went to meet them_

"_Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about__" Spike said as an earth pony with baby pink coat and Electric pink mane and tail with 3 balloons her flank made her way towards them "__come on Twilight just try__" he said_

"_Umm hello__" Twilight said shyly_

_The pink pony reacted by gasping in their faces and taking off faster than a greased bullet_

"_Well that was interesting alright__" Twilight said and walked off with Alex and Spike close behind "__Alex can you return to your normal form please that form bothers me?__" Twilight asked _

"_As you wish Twilight__" Alex replied returning to normal as they walked along _

_They soon arrived at Sweet Apple Acres _

"_Summer Sun Celebration official Overseers Checklist number 1 banquet preparations Sweet Apple Acres__" Spike chirped walking along _

"_YEEHAW__" A voice from behind them cheered as an orange pony dashed past to a nearby apple tree and rear kicked it causing all the apples to fall into the buckets beneath the tree_

"_Let's get this over with__" Twilight sighed "__good afternoon my name is Twilight Sparkle__" she started saying_

"_Greetings Twilight Sparkle a pleasure making you acquaintance I'm Applejack we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends__" Applejack said happily shaking Twilights hoof._

"_Friends? Actually__" Twilight stammered._

"_So what can I do you for?__" Applejack asked kindly._

"_Well I am here to check on preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and you're in charge of the food?__" Twilight replied._

"_We sure as sugar are wanna sample some?__" Applejack asked._

"_As long as it doesn't take too long__" Twilight said. _

_Twilight and Spike stayed at the farm while Alex watched from nearby making sure to stay well out of sight it was about an hour or so later that they finally left and made their way to town Alex dashed up to them "__Feeling alright Twilight?__" Alex asked._

"_Ugh I ate too much pie__" Twilight complained as she walked along Alex just laughed he knew that Twilight had eaten far too much but that didn't stop him from thinking that she looked nearly 4 months pregnant and Alex laughed even more at this thought._

"_Next is weather__" Spike said looking at the letter he was carrying "__There is supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash Clearing the Clouds__" He added looking to the sky._

"_Well she's not doing a very good job is she?__" Twilight said and Alex vanished from sight as a Cyan and Rainbow blur hit Twilight in the side and ploughed her into a mud puddle._

"_HEHE sorry about that__" the pony said "__here let me help you__" she said and took off and grabbed a raincloud and positioned it over Twilight and started bouncing on it causing it to rain on her and clean her off._

"_Oh I know I call this my very own patented RAINBLOW DRY__" she chirped happily and dried twilight off. _

_Twilight's appearance had Alex laughing where he was hiding and Rainbow Dash and Spike were laughing too "__Let me guess you're Rainbow Dash?__" Twilight sighed._

"_The one and only,__Why have you heard of me?__" Rainbow said playfully._

"_I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear__" Twilight retorted "__I'm Twilight sparkle and I'm here on behalf of the Princess to oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration__" Twilight said._

"_Yeah, yeah I'll do that in a jiffy, right after I finish practicing__" Rainbow replied._

"_Practicing for what?__" Twilight asked._

"_The wonderbolts__" Rainbow said happily "__They're performing at the Celebration tomorrow and I'm going to show them my stuff__" Rainbow explained._

"_The Wonderbolts?__" Twilight asked._

"_Yup__" Rainbow replied._

"_The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?__" Twilight said with a snide smile._

"_That's them__" Rainbow answered._

"_PFFT please they wouldn't let somepony join them who couldn't keep the skies clear for 1 measly day__" Twilight taunted. _

_Rainbow turned herself over on her cloud Alex could see she had fallen for the taunt __"Please I can clear the sky in 10 seconds flat__" Rainbow retorted._

"_Prove it__" Twilight sneered._

_Rainbow took off and started ripping the clouds from the sky at an amazing speed "__loop the loop around and WHAM__" Rainbow said landing on the nearby bridge "__See what I say Ten Seconds Flat__" she laughed looking at Twilight and Spike they had fallen speechless. _

"_HEH you should see the look on your face you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle I can't wait to hang out some more__" Rainbow Dash sang and took off_

_Twilight and Spike made their way to the town hall to check on decorations when Alex was spotted by Lyra Heartstrings and another mare he hadn't met "__Alex why aren't you with Twilight and Spike oh I think I see why well while I have you to myself I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine her name is Bonbon__" Lyra said kindly _

"_Hello again Lyra and to you as well Bonbon__" Alex said revealing himself "__give me a moment I'll make myself look a little more normal__" he said again taking on his Pegasus illusion _

"_How in the world did he do that?__" Bonbon asked_

"_He's good isn't he also he is the one who always keeps the princess smiling by giving her the best hugs and kisses in all of Equestria__" Lyra said "__You should experience it for yourself Bonbon__" she added_

"_Are you sure?__" Bonbon replied looking at Alex as he returned to normal and sat on the floor_

"_I've had one of his hugs and I have never felt happier since the day I first you Bonbon__" Lyra said and Bonbon stepped towards Alex and he placed his head on hers and rubbed the underside of her head then kissed her nose _

_Alex looked at Bonbon gently and saw that she was blushing "__you're right Lyra he does give the best hugs and that kiss to my nose felt lovely__" Bonbon said as Alex stood up_

"_I'm not going to hide my appearance anymore__" Alex said stepping into the middle of the street_

"_Hey weird thing how well can you drink alcohol?__" a pony said nearby looking at Alex_

"_Jeez Berry Punch don't you do anything but drink all day what must your foal think of you__" Bonbon snapped at her_

"_It's ok Bonbon__" Alex said rubbing her forehead "__well miss Berry Punch what say we make this fun if you win I leave town and not return but if I win you stop drinking permanently__" Alex said with a kind smile even though he knew Berry Punch wouldn't uphold her end of the bargain _

"_Deal__" Berry said and they began it was over in half an hour Alex was feeling the Alcohol but Berry Punch was out cold on the floor_

"_Wow this pony can certainly drink__" Alex said getting up "__Heh I think I may have had a few to many drinks myself__" he added and sat down under the shade of a tree_

"_You ok Alex?__" Lyra asked_

"_I'm out of practice heh I have been here 15 years and that was the first time I've drunk alcohol since I've been here__" Alex explained getting to his feet and heading to the nearby restaurant_

"_Can I get you all anything?__" the waiter asked _

"_I'll have a Daffodil and Daisy Sandwich__" Lyra said _

"_I'll have that too please__" Bonbon added_

"_May I just have a large Glass of water please?__" Alex said _

"_Be back momentarily__" the waiter said_

_They waited about 5 minutes and enjoyed their food then made their way to the local library which was very dark as no pony had turned the lights on_

"_I sense something fun is about to happen__" Alex said sitting himself on the floor between Bonbon and Lyra "__I hope you don't mind me sitting here__" he asked and the mares just shook their heads_

_Alex waited patiently with the other ponies in the library when he heard Twilight outside_

"_Aw look at that he's so sleepy he can't keep his little balance__" Twilight chirp_

"_Poor thing you must get into bed__" a Pony squeaked_

"_That was Fluttershy__" Lyra said _

"_I heard that Fluttershy is a shy Pegasus who tends to the need of woodland creatures__" Alex said _

"_You have heard right__" Bonbon whispered as Twilight entered_

"_Rude much__" Spike snapped_

"_Sorry Spike but I'd like to study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time now where's the lights__" Twilight said and the lights came on_

"_SURPRISE__" the crowd chanted and the party had started the pink pony was back_

"_And that is?__" Alex asked_

"_Hi I'm pinkie pie__" the pink pony said _

"_That answers that question__" Alex laughed and watched as Twilight poured herself a drink "__isn't that the hot Sauce?__" Alex asked as Twilight took off upstairs with Alex close behind her_

"_Here Twilight this should help the burn__" Alex said handing her a glass of water "__you poor baby you have had a rough day haven't you?__" he added sitting on the bed next to Twilight _

"_Thank you Alex other than Shining Armour, Cadence and Spike you're the closest thing I have to a friend__" Twilight said placing her head on his lap _

_Alex sang for hours just loud enough for Twilight to hear it Alex stopped just in time to fall asleep _

"_AND JUST WHAT ARE THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY AND HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT NIGHTMARE MOON HUH ARE YOU SPY?__" Rainbow Dash roared waking Alex up_

"_Simmer down sally she's no spy but she does know what's going on don't you Twilight?__" Applejack said _

_Alex watched as the girls spoke for a few minutes then left he felt that no matter what they faced they would be safe he turned back to the bed, put spike back in his basket as he had rolled out of it, placed himself on the floor near the bed and went to sleep again._

_Alex awoke again in time to see the sunrise and headed outside to see the other ponies from town Alex joined them and saw Celestia's chariot approach and she wasn't alone on it "__No way__" Alex thought "__HA they did it finally after 1000 years Luna is home__" he said inside his head and watched as they landed the others cheered for Celestia's safe return_

"_Celestia it is good to see you safe and well I apologise for not assisting in helping you I was asleep in the library at the time__" Alex said kneeling before her _

"_Alex I'm glad to see you up and about but you have been neglecting your diet again you naughty boy look at you, your barely standing and you're pale as well__" Celestia replied nuzzling him_

"_My apologies Celestia I'll fix that problem when I get home__" Alex said kissing Celestia's nose_

"_What's the matter my faithful Student are you not happy that you have finished your task and can return to your studies in Canterlot?__" Celestia said turning her attention to Twilight_

"_I just found out how wonderful it is to have friends but now I have to leave them__" Twilight replied_

"_Spike take a note please__" Celestia said gently "__I Princess of Celestia hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle will take on a new task for Equestria she must discover the magic of friendship, she will report to me her findings, from her new home in Ponyville__" Celestia said_

"_Sister what is this creature?__" Luna asked poking Alex who had just passed out_

"_Alex oh no come on Luna we must get him home now__" Celestia said picking Alex up and placing him on the Chariot "__Luna get on, guards get us back to the castle we need to get Alex well again__" she added and they left_

"_Sister you never answered my question__" Luna said looking at Alex_

"_He is the only one of his kind on our world Luna he is a human and a beloved friend and a resident of the castle so be nice to him for me ok?__" Celestia replied _

"_I'll not make any promises__" Luna said looking at her sister_

_They arrived at the castle and Alex started to come too he got up and made his way towards the kitchen _

"_You idiot you should not be moving in your condition__" Luna snapped_

"_It's alright Luna go back to Celestia you have been separated for so long it would be better if you spent time with her instead of worrying about me__" Alex replied gently heading into the kitchen_

"_He is in no condition to be moving around and how dare he tell me what to do__" Luna snapped_

"_Calm down Luna it's just Alex's way of showing you he cares, he knows the whole story of what happened a thousand years ago and wants to give us time together give him about an hour and he'll be sleeping in there__" Celestia said pointing to the doors that lead to Alex's room_

"_I don't remember that being there__" Luna said sharply_

"_That's because it was only put in a few years ago__" Celestia replied_

_They talked happily while Alex got himself some food__ "I'm happy Twilight finally made some friends her own age maybe I'll go pay them a visit from time to time__" Alex said sitting down alone at the kitchen table to eat "__now to get some rest and let the meal take its effect__" he added_

_Alex awoke to the most interesting sound "__we really shouldn't be in here Armour what if we wake Alex__" Cadence said and Alex vanished from sight "__Oh he's not here I wonder when he woke up__" she added as she and Shining Armour made their way into Alex's room _

"_Their tails are wrapped around each other I know what that means__" Alex said in his head and watched as they disappeared into the bath room "__I'll keep an eye on them I know it's wrong but things like this always seem to draw my attention__" he thought again and followed them in completely unseen_

_Alex watched while leaning against a wall of the bathroom and watched as they played by pulling each other's tail and manes, so Alex jumped up to the window he put into the bathroom the year before and started singing_

"_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land of Enchantment Come Little Children The Time's come to Play Here in My Garden of Shadows_

_Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee the Way through All the Pain and the Sorrows Weep Not Poor Children for Life Is This Way Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions Hush Now My Children It Must Be This Way Too Weary of Life and Deceptions Rest Now My Children for Soon We'll Away Into The Calm And _

_The Quiet Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land of Enchantment Come Little Children The Time's come to Play Here in My Garden of Shadows__" Alex sang from the window_

"_Alex there you are naughty boy were you watching us play in your bath then decide to sing to cover it up?__" Cadence asked_

"_Yes I was watching but I decided to sing simply because I wanted to, was the song not good enough?__" Alex asked_

"_No it was lovely Alex where did you come up with that?__" Cadence asked_

"_I heard it back on my home world the songs of my world are about the only thing I liked most but alas I am intruding please feel free to use my room for as long as you like__" Alex said and vanished_

"_Well that was unexpected what say we look around to see if he keeps anything naughty__" Shining Armour said_

"_Armour be nice Alex has given us use of his room so we can be alone for once__" Cadence said leaving the bathroom "__what's this one of his suits of armour is missing did he notice we had special guests and put it on?__" she added_

_Alex had arrived in the throne in full armour "__Apologies Princess I dozed off but I am awake now__" Alex said taking his place next to Celestia then whispered into her ear "__Cadence and Armour are in my room I've let them use it so they can have some alone time__" he whispered _

"_Thank you Alex I feel better having you here already__" Celestia said looking at her guests it was the royals of the three pony races_

"_Greetings Alex how are you today?__" The unicorn Queen asked _

"_I'm rather well thank you your majesty__" Alex replied_

"_Alex I'd like to apologise to you for my behaviour the last time I was here__" the Unicorn king said bowing his head_

"_Please your majesty raise your head you have no reason to apologise to me your mistrust of me was understandable I just pray that I didn't hurt you during our little fight__" Alex replied removing the top half of his armour and sitting on the steppes _

"_No your baths healing waters healed any wounds I had__" the king replied_

_They spoke for hours on end and when they finally left it was well past midnight and Alex went to go to bed and remembered he hadn't seen Cadence and Shining Armour leave his room _

"_I wonder__" he thought and went to check on them he found them fast asleep on his bed _

"_Alex why haven't you gone to bed?__" Luna asked landing behind Alex _

"_Take a look at my bed and you'll understand dear Luna__" Alex replied_

"_Oh my don't they look happy I wonder when they started dating__" Luna said the delight was clear in her voice_

"_You think that's good look at their horns they have engagement rings on now__" Alex said _

"_Your right HAH this year is going to be great__" Luna said happily "__But Alex where are you going to sleep with those 2 on your bed?__" she asked quietly as Alex made his way to the sofa _

"_I think I'll sleep here tonight__" Alex said sitting on the Sofa_

"_I think not come with me I know a particular Princess who would love to wake up to having you at her side__" Luna said picking Alex up and taking him to Celestia's room and placing him beside her then putting a spell on him to help him sleep_

_Celestia on instinct grabbed Alex and held him close "__she looks happy already__" Luna said landing on Celestia's balcony and started singing not realising Alex had resisted her spell and woken up _

"_That's my song__" Alex thought as he saw Luna take off "__now where is she going?__" he thought and jumped from Celestia's tower to follow here_

_He raced across the country to the west, he could feel an unusual type of magic emanating from the mountains it was dark but gentle, pure and free he followed Luna and as she lowered her altitude he started running along the wall to prevent himself being seen, Alex could see a field ahead and knew he had to enter but sensed a barrier he jumped into the air aimed himself for Luna's shadow and dropped right onto it and slipped into her shadow_

"_What was that, am I being followed, no I can't detect anypony best I get to the children quickly__" Luna said and entered the barrier _

_Alex released himself from Luna's shadow and raced along the field keeping himself hidden in the trees a cave soon came into view "__does this place only reveal itself in time when Luna raises the moon?__" Alex thought as he followed Luna into the cave _

"_Hello Little ones I'm back how are you all doing?__" Luna asked as no more than a dozen foals came into view "__I know I haven't visited in a long time I'm sorry__" she added nuzzling them all _

_It was clear to Alex she loved them all dearly as if she had birthed them herself but Alex could tell they were all orphans "__Princess Luna sorry to be rude but I followed you, your behaviour had me worried and I must say these foals look amazingly well taken care of__" Alex said walking into view_

"_Alex what are you doing here?__" Luna squeaked in terror_

"_Relax Luna I have no intention of telling Celestia about this__" Alex said gently starting to play with the foals_

"_Mother this being means us no harm I can feel it__" a filly said gently while Alex brushed her coat mane and tail_

"_Alex I have a favour to ask__" Luna said and Alex looked at her "__I want to return these little ones to Canterlot but I don't know where to house them__" she added _

"_That's an easy fix you have seen the size of my personal bed these little ones can all fit on it easily now come on let's get them home these are your foals after all and they deserve to live with their mother__" Alex said with a smile and set off out of the cave_

"_Alex my sister was right you are a gentle being__" Luna said levitating the foals into the air and taking off at full speed with Alex running along beside her_

"_Mister you are so fast but mother is much faster as she can fly HEHE__" a little filly said _

"_Oh really__" Alex said with a smile and picked up the pace _

"_This is unreal__" Luna said "__oh no it's almost time to raise the sun, Alex we have half an hour to get home__" Luna warned_

"_Got it Luna let's get these little ones home and put them to bed__" Alex replied _

"_We'll have to go around the mountain as you can't fly in your human form__" Luna said clearly worried_

"_Not a problem Luna__" Alex replied and started jumping up the mountain and landing on the Throne room balcony "__not much of a problem__" Alex added_

"_Amazing__" the foals cheered_

"_SHH__" Alex said quietly placing his finger to his lips and the young ones went quiet "__wait quietly here I have to get the two love birds out of my room__" Alex chuckled_

_He slipped into his room and noticed that Shining Armour was on his back and Cadence was fast asleep on his belly "__they look simply darling__" Alex said quietly and levitated them off the bed and carried them to Cadence's room to continue their sleep then returned to Luna and the foals_

"_There you are Luna the bed is free for the foals now but do you mind if I curl up and sleep with them I'm really tired myself__" Alex said_

"_Yes that is fine__" Luna replied and put the foals to bed and Alex joined them_

"_Luna good morning I hope your evening was a pleasant one?__" Celestia asked _

"_It was much more fun than I expected as I was able to bring some joy back to the castle__" Luna said lowering the moon_

"_I'm glad you will have to show me__" Celestia replied raising the sun_

"_I can show you right now as they are currently fast asleep with Alex right now I didn't expect them to take to him so quickly__" Luna explained_

"_They?__" Celestia asked following Luna into Alex's room_

"_These foals are mine while I'm not their biological mother I treat them as if they were__" Luna said happily "__and with Alex's help I got them back here in time to lower the moon for you__" Luna added_

"_Luna they are lovely and Alex looks thrilled sleeping beside them I don't think I've seen him so happy with anypony other than me__" Celestia said looking at them as they slept _

_Alex Awoke at about 2pm to the foals lying all over him "__precious little darlings__" Alex said as he sat up gently he noticed that Luna was asleep on the floor nearby and several of the foals were already awake _

"_Alex good afternoon did you sleep well?__" they asked quietly not wanting to wake Luna _

"_Yes I did thank you, can I ask you to wake the others but leave your mother asleep?__" Alex asked quietly and the foals woke the others up "__Thank you now come on let's get you all cleaned up and ready for lunch you must be hungry__" Alex said and headed for the bathroom_

_Alex cleaned each of the foals 1 by 1 he preened the Pegasi foals wings and brushed all of their coats manes and tails "__there nice and clean__" Alex said happily looking at each of the foals over_

"_Thank you Alex for cleaning us so well__" they said happily_

"_It was my pleasure little ones now what say we go get some food?__" Alex said happily and they left the room "__oh before I forget__" he added and picked Luna up then gently placed her on the bed and covered her over "__There she should rest a bit more peacefully now__" he chuckled and lead the foals to dining hall_

"_ALEX you woke up__" Celestia called happily racing over to him and nuzzling him_

"_HEH good afternoon Celestia I hope your day has been good?__" Alex replied hugging Celestia then kissing her nose_

"_My day just got better now that you're awake__" she said happily "__these must be the foals you and Luna brought back this morning?__" she added looking at them kindly_

"_Good afternoon Princess thank you for having us in your castle__" they said cheerfully_

"_You are quite welcome my dears you are all welcome to stay in the castle as long as you like__" Celestia said nuzzling each one of them_

"_I'll get lunch ready__" Alex said dashing into the kitchen and returned half an hour later with enough food for all 13 ponies_

"_Alex what about yourself__" Celestia asked and Alex looked at her with a gentle smile "__I see__" she added_

"_Alex thank you for the food can we go and play now?__" the foals asked_

"_Of course you may just don't cause trouble for the guards and come back inside when the moon comes up so we can have dinner ok?__" Alex replied and the little ones took off_

"_You really know how to handle foals__" Celestia said_

"_I handled Earth Dasher the same way when she saw others horses__" Alex replied and his gaze turned towards the stars_

"_Alex dear what is the matter?__" Celestia asked_

"_I don't know I have the strangest feeling Earth Dasher is still alive__" Alex replied "__Excuse me there is something I want to do__" he added and headed for the lake _

"_I stand here to gaze through space and time to locate something thing that once was mine__" Alex chanted and he felt the pull as his consciousness was ripped from his body and pulled to his old home he searched where he thought Earth Dasher would be kept _

"_Stupid Horse when are you going to learn that Alex is gone and not coming back for you__" a voice said and Alex went towards it and there she was _

"_Earth Dasher__" he whispered and she looked right at him _

"_Now you get it damn beast if you weren't still good for breeding I'd have had you put down for real__" the stable hand said sharply_

"_How mean can humans get__" Alex said placing his hand on Earth Dasher's cheek "__hang on a little longer sweet heart I'll get you out of here__" he added and felt his consciousness return to his body _

"_Now how to get her here__" Alex thought picking himself up and dusting himself off_

_Alex returned to the castle looking for Celestia and he found her in the throne room hard at work "__I guess I can't disturb her right now she is far too busy__" Alex said to himself_

"_Do you need help with something Alex?__" Luna said from behind Alex making him jump "__Sorry for the scare__" she added_

"_It's quite alright I was going to ask Celestia if she knew where I could get some high Potency Magic Crystals there's a potent spell I wish to perform but I need to make my body hold more magic then what it can handle__" Alex explained looking towards Celestia "__there's a dear friend of mine I have to save on my home world__" he added_

"_Follow me I know where you can get what you need__" Luna said and took Alex to some mines underneath Canterlot that he knew nothing about "__these Crystals have some of the most potent magic in all of Equestria I hope they will suffice__" she said and left Alex to his work_

_Alex located one of the more potent crystals and ripped it from the floor without destroying it and set to work_

"_Luna where is Alex I haven't seen him for a while and I'm worried?__" Celestia asked looking around_

"_He is currently down in the mines under Canterlot he said he needed a potent magic crystal for a spell he was going to perform__" Luna explained _

"_Thank you Luna I'll go and check on him__" Celestia said and took off and as she arrived she heard Alex screaming in agony "__ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?__" she called but Alex didn't answer when the screaming suddenly stopped "__oh please be alright__" she cried_

_She flew around a giant crystal to see Alex kneeling on the floor "__damn that stings__" Alex complained getting to his feet "__good the merger is complete__" he added and looked at Celestia who landed beside him_

"_Oh my Alex are you going to be alright?__" she cried with tears running down her face_

"_Must rescue Earth Dasher__" Alex said as he limped from the cave and headed for the fields nearby _

_Alex stopped in the middle of a big section of flat land and roared and a large Magic Circle appeared causing Celestia to take flight_

"_What is this?__" she wondered looking at the circle from the air "__I've never seen anything so intricate__" She added _

"_CELESTIA__" Alex called and she landed beside him "__I'm going to be gone no more than 2 days but when I return I'll have Earth Dasher with me is that ok?__" he asked _

"_Earth Dasher is a beloved friend of yours and she will be a friend of mine as well and she can stay in the castle too__" Celestia replied_

"_Thank you Celestia here this will be the sign of my promise to return__" Alex said and kissed Celestia's chest leaving a crest right next to Discord's curse mark "__I'll be home soon now please get out of the range of the magic circle I don't want to drag you to that horrible place__" he added and Celestia took off and headed back to the castle_

"_Fifteen years I have been gone and left my friend behind I'll return here in 2 days with her at my side__" Alex chanted and the whole magic circle lit up and Alex vanished and reappeared in the middle of a town near Earth Dasher's stable_

"_What just happened wait who is that in the middle of the smoke?__" voices called_

"_UGH the smell of this wretched world is hard on my nose__" Alex growled "__Hello Humans remember me?__" he snapped looking at the people around him_

"_Alexander Theotanasia I thought he was dead__" he heard many times over _

_He spotted the stable hand that was tending to Earth Dasher "__YOU__" he roared making him jump "__where is Earth Dasher better yet take me too her__" he snapped _

"_Very well follow me__" he said and Alex knew something was off he could feel Earth Dasher in the opposite direction _

"_I have no idea what game you think you're playing at but I can sense my horse the other way so I'm going to follow my senses if you don't mind?__" Alex snapped at him making him stop dead in his tracks _

"_You mean you're really Alex the secret holder?__" he gasped_

"_Indeed now my horse if you don't mind I've come to take her home__" Alex replied _

_The stable hand looked at Alex "__I'm not sure you know this but I have a twin brother who looks a lot like me and he hates Earth Dasher and only sees her as a breeding tool because her genetic makeup is so strong__" He said looking around "__I'll take you to her but please don't leave with her till my brother goes to bed__" he asked _

"_I see well I suppose but I'll need to see your brother to prove your story__" Alex replied _

"_Of course__" the stable hand replied and lead the way to Earth Dasher_

_The young man was telling the truth once they arrived he saw the twin brother hitting Earth Dasher "__Stupid horse why won't you breed with the stallions I bring to you all you do is turn your rump away or sit down__" he snapped hitting her again_

"_Stay here Alex I'll stop him__" the stable hand said "__Brother please stop hitting her you have to treat her gently you took her from her original owner and beat her every day it's no wonder she doesn't trust humans__" he said _

"_Shut up Ricky what do you know about horses?__" the twin snapped back punching Ricky in the face_

"_He's right you know Horses are intelligent creatures and their intelligence far surpasses that of humans isn't that right Earth Dasher__" Alex said patting her head _

"_What the, who the hell are you stranger?__" the twin snapped _

"_Patrick that's Alexander, Earth Dasher's original owner__" Ricky explained_

"_But he's supposed to be missing he just vanished of the face of the planet 15 years ago and now he turns up to retrieve his stolen horse__" Patrick gasped stepping away_

"_Sorry Ricky but do you mind if I take Earth Dasher now I have a lot of things I need to prepare for the trip__" Alex asked gently_

"_Of course hang on I'll get her out now__" Ricky replied getting to work removing Earth Dasher's shackles _

"_Ricky what are you doing__" Patrick screamed trying to stop Ricky_

_Ricky performed a sequence of martial arts techniques and dropped Patrick like a bad habit "__The right thing__" Ricky replied "__here Alex take her and ride get her to safety where she belongs__" he added and Alex grabbed him_

"_I can't leave you here I have to get you away from your brother I'll drop you off in another town__" Alex said as Earth Dasher lowered herself so Alex and Ricky could get on her back " __Thank you Dasher now let's ride__" he said and Earth Dasher took off_

"_I never knew she could run this fast__" Ricky said excitedly _

"_Here you're going to need this get yourself a nice house and don't worry I don't need this where I'm going__" Alex said handing Ricky a large sack _

"_Alex thank you I'll finally be free of my brother__" Ricky cried as Alex stopped at the entrance to town and dropped Ricky off _

"_You're welcome Ricky and farewell may the blessings of the Alicorns always watch over you__" Alex said and left with Earth Dasher "__Just you and me again Earth Dasher but you're in for a few surprises my dear come on let's go home__" he said as they arrived on a flat piece of Land_

_He looked around and saw that no one was watching "__I have what I came for now home I must go I return to Equestria with Earth Dasher in tow__" Alex chanted as he and Earth Dasher vanished from Erunera together_

_Alex awoke to Earth Dasher nudging him "__Alex come on wake up please__" she said_

"_Ok, ok Earth Dasher I'm Awake__" He replied and she stepped back in shock _

"_How come I can understand you and you understand me?__" she asked_

"_This world is amazing isn't it?__" Alex said __"Welcome to your new home Earth Dasher this is Equestria where I have lived for the past 15 years__" he added and made his way back to Canterlot_

"_This place is lovely__" Dasher said happily "__and how come I'm so small now?__" she asked_

"_It's just a fundamental law of this world the only race here that can grow to full Equine height are the Alicorns__" Alex explained as he walked back into town _

_He made for the castle and entered the throne room "__Celestia I'm home ahead of schedule__" Alex announced happily_

"_ALEX__" Celestia cheered jumping on him "__I know you were only gone half a day but it felt like forever oh I missed you__" she said nuzzling him_

"_Heh I missed you too Celestia but first I must introduce you to Earth Dasher__" Alex said looking at Earth Dasher _

"_Oh wow she is pretty and still very young__" Celestia said kindly and Earth Dasher dived behind Alex_

"_Don't tell me that's an Alicorn?__" Earth Dasher said_

"_Yup sure is this is Celestia the very mare who has taken care of me for fifteen years I wouldn't have survived in this world without her__" Alex explained making Celestia Blush_

"_Alex you little sweet talker keep that up and I'll have to punish you__" Celestia replied nuzzling him _

"_What you got in mind?__" Alex laughed running his hands along Celestia's neck and chest_

"_Well tonight you're going to be my cuddle pillow__" she giggled_

"_Sounds more like a present to me__" Alex replied with a laugh "__come on Earth Dasher it's bath time__" he added_

"_YAY bath time heh I've missed this for fifteen years__" she cheered_

"_May I join you?__" Celestia asked_

"_Of course any friend of Alex's is a friend of mine__" Earth dasher said nuzzling Celestia_

_Alex washed and groomed both Earth Dasher and Celestia then cleaned himself "__hey Celestia have you ever seen Alex without his clothes on__" Earth Dasher asked_

"_Just once when he was an absolute wreck from head to toe injuries__" Celestia said blushing_

"_Having fun talking about me ladies?__" Alex said playfully_

"_Sure are__" they said at the same time_

_Alex got out of the bath and walked towards his room "__fell free to stay in the bath as long as you like__" he said and left the room._

_When the mares returned they noticed Alex was fast asleep on his bed with the foals _

"_Why are there so many foals?__" Earth Dasher asked counting them all "__there are twelve of them__" she added_

"_Well these little one are my sisters pride and joys while they are not her biological foals she treats them as if they were and they have taken to Alex like a father thus why they sleep with him that and his bed is huge__" Celestia explained nuzzling Alex "__the crystal he embedded in his body should be coming out soon__" she said _

_Alex slept like a log for hours and the foals had woken up for dinner and were happily playing in the throne room when Alex started screaming in agony "__I want all of you to stay in here I'll tend to Alex alone__" Celestia said dashing into the room _

_Celestia worked for several hours and came out of the room carrying the crystal Alex had merged with his body so he could rescue Earth Dasher "__Finally got the crystal out__" Celestia sighed heavily_

"_That thing is huge did he really have it buried in his body?__" Cadence said coming into the room "__Aunty Luna told me that he went into the caves to get a magic crystal__" she cried _

"_Indeed but now he is extremely sick__" Celestia said looking back into the room _

"_Is he bringing up a strange substance?__" Earth Dasher said_

"_Well yes he is how did you know?__" Celestia asked _

"_Concentrated magic poisoning, Alex told me about it and I have seen it before please I'm going to need your help__" Earth Dasher said and went into the room "__Magically grab his arms and hold him up he's not going to like this but it will help ease his pain__" she added_

_Cadence and Celestia did ask they were instructed "__ok now what?__" Cadence said_

_Faster than anything Earth Dasher spun herself around and rear kicked Alex right in the stomach "__come on Alex bring it all up once it's out you will be fine__" she said_

"_What did you do that for?__" Cadence snapped blasting Earth Dasher against the wall "__as if he wasn't suffering enough and you had to do that to him__" she cried placing Alex back on his bed and holding him with her hooves _

"_That was needed to get the concentrated magic out of him__" Earth Dasher informed her_

"_Enough I don't want to hear another word from you tonight now get out__" Cadence snapped and Celestia and Earth Dasher left_

"_Please don't be upset Earth Dasher I know what you did was the right thing to do but understand Cadence sees Alex as a big brother and as he is the only one of his kind here she like myself is very protective of him__" Celestia explained_

"_I can understand her anger but was blasting me into the wall necessary?__" Earth Dasher replied_

"_If it was up to me I'd have you thrown behind bars for hurting the Princess' most treasured friend__" Shining Armour snapped walking to the throne room, they talked for hours on end then went to bed near midnight._


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6_

_Alex awoke the following morning surrounded by ponies he was safely tucked in Cadences hooves he saw Earth Dasher near Cadence's rump and Celestia near her head and the foals were fast asleep in front of him he looked around and saw Shining Armour nearby standing guard._

"_Hey Armour can I bother you for a little help?__" Alex asked and Shining Armour teleported him off the bed without waking the others "__Thanks__" Alex said and left to make breakfast._

_He had a plan for the day that he wanted to do he wandered the castle looking for something "__the foals are Luna's Children of the night while I think it is good for them to play in the day Luna needs company during the night__" Alex thought and found a cave outside the castle but still on the premises _

"_This is going to be noisy__" Alex thought and cast a sound proof spell on the cave "__now to clear this rubble__" he added and infused his body with magic and started destroying the rubble on the cave "__UGH that smell is sick__" he coughed and he entered_

_Alex walked through the cave it wasn't very big but it was big enough to house the foals when Alex saw the cause of the smell "__corpses who could possibly do something this disgusting?__" Alex thought and left the cave "__Before I can put this to better use I'll have to cleanse it__" he said aloud and set the cave on fire_

_Alex sat in front of the cave and waited for several hours until the flame died on its own "__now to see how it turned out__" he said and re-entered the cave he could sense spirits in the cave "__you are free to leave now__" Alex said and noticed the spirits shaking their heads and they all looked at one spot in the wall_

_Alex walked up to the wall now he could feel it something powerful was on the other side of the wall he punched the wall once and the wall fell away a foal was there in perfect Stasis "__what in the world?__" Alex said picking her up "__Who could do something so horrible?__" he said quietly looking at her _

"_Thank you for finding her we have been stuck in this cave for nearly 300 years__" a Spirit said _

"_How did you end up trapped in here?__" Alex asked _

"_We came here from the west to escape the danger we were in and this little one was born here in this cave so with the hope we would be found we put her in stasis to preserve her life__" the Spirit said_

"_You must be her mother?__" Alex replied and the mare nodded "__well fear not I'll take care of her now please pass on in peace__" he said gently and the spirits vanished and Alex couldn't sense them any longer_

_Alex forgot what he wanted to do with the cave as the foal needed his instant care as he wandered into the castle he came up with a name for her "__Spirit Warder__" he said quietly and the foal turned over in her sleep_

"_GOD Earth Dasher inform us if you are lactating__" Alex heard Cadence yell angrily "__now Alex's bed is a mess__" she snapped as Alex rushed in _

"_Forgive me for being forcefully impregnated against my will__" Earth Dasher snapped back "__I ended my own Pregnancy and I don't care if you are a princess Cadence, Alex trained me to defend myself against humans and if you keep being so hostile I'll have to retaliate, OH Alex hello__" she said instantly forgetting her argument with Cadence _

"_So active so early in the morning and look you have woken the foals up__" Alex said carefully sitting on the bed _

"_This foal is weak and probably won't last long__" Cadence said _

"_Indeed and as I heard your argument I have the proper solution Earth Dancer lie down for me please__" Alex asked and Earth Dasher did as she was asked and Alex placed Spirit Warder near her hind legs and she latched straight on "__there with the right nutrients little Spirit Warder should make a full recovery__" he added and left._

_Alex went back to the cave looked around it then roared bringing the cave down on himself "__What happened?__" Celestia asked the nearby guards _

"_Well Alex went into the cave that was just there then he roared and brought the whole cave down on himself__" The guard explained and Celestia panicked _

_Celestia was moving the rocks one by one when Alex roared again and the rubble disappeared and he stood up bleeding from head to toe and walked past Celestia without a single word "__what could be wrong with him?__" she wondered _

_Earth Dasher walked up beside her "__look at his shadow see those wings that means he is currently in a trance and communicating with him will be next to impossible__" she said _

"_You have taken to Spirit Warder wonderfully Earth Dasher__" Celestia said happily_

"_Well even though she isn't my foal I'm still a mare and I will take perfect care of her__" Earth Dasher said happily nuzzling Spirit Warder_

_Alex was found by Celestia standing on the lake just outside the castle "__how is Spirit Warder doing?__" Alex said sensing Celestia's approach _

"_She is doing just fine now thanks to your quick thinking and Earth Dasher has taken to her like Spirit was her own Foal__" Celestia Explained _

"_That's good to hear__" Alex replied with a sigh of Relief "__Celestia as you know the 12 foals that I helped Luna bring back here are her children of the night I want to build them a special home here on the castle grounds__" Alex said_

"_What do you have in mind?__" Celestia asked _

"_A special enchanted house that activates only at night waking the foals so they can keep Luna company during the night and the house lures them back to sleep during the day__" Alex said looking at Celestia _

"_We could design the outside to match the rest of the castle and use black marble to decorate the inside__" Celestia said _

"_Now that's an idea__" Alex said with a smile looking away again "__something big is about to happen__" he muttered and dived into the lake swam to the edge and pulled himself out clear of blood he walked to the edge of town and just watched the mountain "__I wonder what Twilight and the girls are up to?__" he thought playfully _

_A few moments later a dragon landed in front of him "__Out of my way creature or do I have to roast you like a boar?__" it roared _

"_So big, it's a pity that I'm in such a foul mood really cause I would normally just knock you unconscious and leave you here but you chose a bad day and I've decided to kill you__" Alex sneered _

_The dragon roared in anger "__you think you can defeat me?__" it roared and attacked_

_Alex moved to quickly for the dragon to follow and smashed its left wing "__you tell me, oh I'm going to enjoy this, when was the last time I killed something?__" Alex said manically _

"_This can't be good there is the old Alex a mindless killing machine hell bent on destruction and he only comes out when Alex is in the worst of moods and has a splitting headache__" Earth Dasher said "__hmm it's time for spirits feed__" she added and returned to the castle to feed Spirit Warder_

_Celestia watched in horror as Alex ripped the dragon apart once he was done he burned the corpse and threw the bones over the horizon "__he must have imbued his body with magic increasing his strength or else he couldn't do that__" Celestia said and took off into the air as Alex appeared before her_

"_WHO'S NEXT?__" he sneered "__OOF__" he groaned as Celestia landed on him_

"_I'm Sorry Alex but I can't have you running wild come on time to go home and get you to bed to sleep that headache off__" Celestia said kindly and picked Alex up and took off home_

"_I see you managed to pacify Alex there Celestia well done__" Earth Dasher said gently "__done already are you Spirit all right little one up you come__" she said picking Spirit up with her hooves and placing Spirit beside her_

"_Indeed I did but I crushed him under my body weight to stop him__" Celestia cried placing herself on Alex's bed and placing Alex Safely between her hooves "__poor dear I'm so sorry I did that to you__" she said gently nuzzling him and Alex rolled over in his sleep burying his face in her coat_

"_I've never seen him so content back on our original world he never slept so peacefully because of the constant danger he was in__" Earth Dasher explained and continued to tell Celestia everything that she and Alex had been through together up to the point where she was captured_

"_Amazing you have seen so many sides of Alex that he has never shown me although I saw that nightmare side of him earlier__" Celestia said nuzzling Alex "__you had it so rough didn't you?__" she whispered_

"_Your affection for him is way more than friendship__" Earth Dasher said with a gentle smile_

"_I guess it is he has been far kinder to me then anypony I've ever met now if only he were an Equine I'd ask him to be my Special somepony__" Celestia said and Alex was too far asleep to hear this._

_Alex slept for days and finally woke up after 4 days on his bed tucked safely in Celestia's hooves "__every stallion in the kingdom must be seriously jealous__" Alex thought sliding himself of the bed and sneaking into the courtyard and looking at Discord's statue for the first time_

"_So this is Discord__" Alex said looking at him he could feel his pulse "__ugh just looking at you makes me want to kill you but you have to live for a while till I have accomplished my plan consider yourself lucky__" he said and walked off_

"_Prepare to be beaten Discord cause once your curse is lifted well let's just say it will cost me greatly__" Alex thought in his head and felt tears running down his face and made his way to the location of the cave he dropped on himself and started clearing it out_

_Alex heard Celestia scream when she woke up and realised Alex was missing she searched the castle and found him outside removing the stones "__Alex what are you doing working alone?__" she asked _

"_Come now Celestia the rest of the country is fast asleep who am I going to ask for help?__" Alex chuckled_

"_Good point, oh Alex I want to formally invite you to an event called the Grand Galloping Gala it's next week__" Celestia informed him _

"_Well if I recall you invited me every year but I turned you down each time so this time I will accept__" Alex replied and he hugged Celestia "__I see you're not wearing your ornaments__" he added and ran his hand down her front _

"_Stop it that tickles__" Celestia giggled as she was clearly enjoying it_

_Alex finished clearing the area of rubble with Celestia's help when Luna Arrived "__What are you 2 doing working so early in the morning the sun isn't even up__" she said _

"_What I love working in the moon light it's cool and I can work with a clearer mind__" Alex said happily kissing Luna's nose making her blush_

"_Are you saying you like my night?__" Luna asked _

"_I mean no offense to Celestia her day light is lovely but I prefer the darkness of night__" Alex replied looking at the cleared out area "__I have no skills in Equestria construction__" he said looking miserable __"well what say we go get some breakfast?__" he added and lead the way back inside_

_After breakfast Alex returned to his room and locked himself inside he worked for days and nights with little sleep when Celestia sensed the spell on Alex's room lift and walked in to see him fast asleep on the bed she saw the outfit that he had been working on "__this looks lovely__" she said looking at Alex "__sleep well Alex I'll see you when you wake up__" she added and left the room locking the door behind her_

"_Aunty Celestia I want to go check on Alex he's been in his room for days now__" Cadence said looking worried _

"_Fear not Cadence Alex is currently sleeping and I'm now holding the locking spell on his door__" Celestia informed her "__now go back to Shining Armour I'm sure he is concerned that you are worried for another male__" she added with a laugh_

"_Please Aunty Celestia, Alex is my big brother and Shining Armour is my husband to be they are 2 separate levels of love__" Cadence said with a laugh and left _

_Celestia looked at the doors to Alex's room "__something doesn't feel right in there__" Celestia said getting to her hooves and unlocking the door and making her way inside _

"_Sister I think something is wrong with Alex__" Luna said flying in to land next to Celestia "__What are those markings on his body let's get his clothes off__" she said and they stripped Alex down to his swimming gear _

"_These never appeared before is his magic running wild?__" Celestia said _

"_I think it is but this level of magic is hard for his body to contain__" Luna said _

"_Are there any empty Magic crystals around?__" Earth Dasher said walking into the room "__if we can get an empty magic crystal to him it should be able to help ease his pain__" she added _

_Luna left and returned with a crystal "__I hope this is big enough?__" she said and placed the crystal in his mouth _

_Alex squirmed in his sleep and Celestia hopped on to the bed grabbed him and held him close to her body and Alex relaxed "__good his condition is improving quickly thank you for suggesting the magic crystals Earth Dasher__" Celestia said and then turned her attention to Luna _

"_Leave it to me sister I'll take care of everything while you stay with Alex__" Luna said and left the room_

_Luna ran Equestria for the day while Alex recovered from his magic surge Celestia, Earth Dasher and Cadence stayed with him as well while Shining Armour remained on watch at the door "__these markings are not receding__" Celestia said looking at the marks _

"_That's telling us his magic supply is full and when the colour changes to red he is approaching dangerous levels__" Earth Dasher said_

"_He truly is a weird one isn't he, Alex you should rest a little longer__" Celestia said as Alex got to his feet and stepped off the bed _

"_My outfit for the gala isn't finished yet it's missing some special spells__" Alex replied moving slowly towards the outfit he was working on_

"_Armour don't let him cast any spells he's far too volatile any spell right now could kill him__" Cadence cried and Shining Armour moved and rendered Alex unconscious _

"_There hopefully he won't wake up for a while__" Shining Armour said picking Alex up and taking him back to his bed _

"_Thank you Captain__" Celestia said "__what's happening now?__" she gasped as Alex's body started to glow _

"_Here they come__" Earth Dasher said nuzzling Alex_

"_Who's coming?__" Cadence asked looking at her sideways_

"_Alex's best kept secret and the reason why he is so gentle cause without them he would be nothing but a monster__" Earth Dasher explained "__they guard his spirit keeping his darkness at bay__" she added_

"_I've never heard of such an ability__" Celestia said_

"_That's because it's not an ability each one of Alex's spirit guards are living beings, he brought them to life by sheer force of will to protect himself__" Earth Dasher explained _

"_They're alive__" Celestia gasped_

"_Yes but they have no Physical body of their own and he keeps them near his own Spirit to protect them and they protect him in return__" Earth Dasher said kindly "__Hello ladies long time no see__" she added as eight beings appeared on the bed near Alex_

"_Earth Dasher look at you, your so cute now__" they said kindly "__it took him fifteen years to get enough magic to us to finally wake us up but now that we are awake Alex won't have to worry about going berserk__" they said again "__pass him here princess it's time for us to get to our work__" they said and magiced Alex to them in the middle of the room_

"_What are you going to do to him?__" Celestia asked looking worried_

"_Nothing to worry about we are just going to heal his spirit__" they explained and set to work _

"_Ok girls we'll use that one this time__" one spirit said playfully and four of the eight spirits grabbed the marking on Alex's body_

"_Only we can do this without killing him__" they said and pulled the markings clean off. _

"_Now that his magic is out let's get his spirit out of that shell__" the other four said and pulled his Spirit out as well it was nearly pitch black "__he was seriously fighting the corruption look at the state he's in__" they added and begun healing his spirit._

_Celestia, Cadence and Shining Armour watched in horror while Earth Dasher watched in amusement as the spirit guards worked, once they were done they reattached his spirit to his body and followed it with his magic supply and Alex's body Pulsed a white light. _

"_There healing complete, now to wake him up, shall we use that method?__" one spirit said and the others nodded and they began singing. _

_Celestia, Cadence and Shining Armour watched in awe as Alex got to his feet slowly then joined the spirit guards in the dance while smiling "__look at him go I have never seen him so happy__" Celestia said with tears in her eyes._

_The Spirits re-entered Alex's body and a pulse of magic went off with the return of each one "__is it just me or is he stronger now__" Cadence said. _

"_No he isn't this is Alex's real power when his Spirit is pure and taint free and with his Spirit guards finally awake he will always be this powerful__" Earth Dasher said._

"_Armour what's wrong__" Cadence said looking at Shining armour who looked terrified._

"_You can't feel that overwhelming presence__" he said "__I feel like I'm going to be crushed the moment I look away from him__" he gasped not taking his eyes off Alex._

"_Oh sorry__" Alex said taking a deep breath and Shining Armour relaxed._

'_Hey Alex show them that Special armour that only appears when you have enough magic__" Earth Dasher said playfully._

"_Nice idea__" Alex said and the Armour appeared on his body. _

"_That armour looks divine and those wings are gorgeous__" Celestia said._

"_That's heavens armour and it can only be used when Alex is in peak condition like he is now__" Earth Dasher explained. _

_Alex walked over to his outfit for the Gala and cast the spell he wanted on it without a single word just a wave of his hands and made his way outside to the location of the construction site that was well underway to examine it "__coming along nicely__" he said and took off into the sky using the armours wings to fly he reached ample height and looked around he could see several cities on the horizon and he laughed "__time for some fun__" he chuckled and removed the armour._

"_Ooh he's going to do that heh you're going to love this__" Earth Dasher said with a laugh. _

_Alex fell towards the ground and turned himself around so he was falling feet first in the blink of an eye he hit the ground and vanished._

"_Where did he go there isn't even an impact point where he hit the ground__" Celestia said. _

"_That's his sky dash ability he used it to escape from his pursuers back on Erunera__" Earth Dasher explained._

_Alex reappeared in front of Celestia with a flower in his mouth and slipped it behind Celestia's ear "__All the books I have read said that this particular flower is extremely rare and can only be found while moving at the speed of sound and the fragrance it emits becomes more beautiful if given to a pony close to your heart so I want to give this to you Celestia thank you for all the years you have taken care of me__" Alex said and kissed Celestia's nose._

"_Alex this is beautiful thank you__" Celestia said nuzzling him._

_They all returned to the castle for lunch Alex prepared lunch with Celestia who for reason's unbeknownst to Alex didn't want to leave his side after lunch the rest of the day was spent relaxing and playing with the foals._

_The last few days leading up to the Gala were nice and quiet and on the day Celestia had locked Alex in his room "__I won't let you out of the room till I've announced your arrival__" she explained._

"_By your wish Celestia but first things first let's get you cleaned up the Gala doesn't start for a while so I'd like to get you ready for the event__" Alex said and gently placing his hand under her head led her to the bathroom and got to cleaning her. _

"_Alex this scent is different from the ones you usually use__" Celestia said while Alex dived under the water to clean her belly once he was done he came back up._

"_That's because this particular body wash is something I developed just for you a while ago just for special events like this do you like it?__" Alex asked while choking on the water he had inadvertently swallowed._

"_I love it thank you__" Celestia replied patting Alex's back._

_Once Celestia was clean Alex lead her to the room "__I prepared this for you before making my own outfit__" he said pulling an outfit out of his Dimensional Pocket and Celestia sat down._

"_You designed that for me?__" she asked and Alex nodded and helped her into it._

"_This outfit is fit for a queen and I hope you don't mind but I also made a new set of ornaments to go with it__" Alex said and revealed the new ornaments and helped put them on her then proceeded to style her mane and tail._

_Celestia's appearance was that of a queen in her prime and beautiful beyond compare and Alex looked at her like he had never looked at any other being "__Get those thoughts out of your head Alex__" he said to himself and patted Celestia's rump urging her to leave the room "__out you go Celestia I won't let you see me in my outfit until you call me out__" he said with a gentle laugh and proceeded to the bathroom to clean himself and prepare for the event that night. _

_Time passed by while Alex waited in his room and quietly sang to himself and his Spirit Guards appeared "__Alex your mind is wondering you must focus on tonight's event__" 1 spirit said._

"_Thank you Luchia I will__" Alex replied, "__how have you girls been and sorry it took me so long to wake you all up__" he added. _

"_It's ok Alex we understand__" Luchia said gently._

"_Luchia, Rina, Faith, Ruby, April, Juniper, Mercury and Osiris thank you and I'm glad to have you all back I missed you all greatly__" Alex said kindly._

"_We missed you too Alex now can we help you get into your outfit?__" Osiris asked._

"_You may__" he replied and they helped him into the outfit he designed once he was dressed he put his ornaments on and attached the face mask that was designed into the outfit then attached the headband to his forehead the combined look hid his face and all that could be seen was his eyes which with a little magic he changed the colour to a pleasant pink._

"_Alex you look lovely now get to the doors I think Celestia is about to announce your arrival__" Rina said and Alex walked to the doors._

"_Mares and gentle colts I welcome you all to this year's Grand Galloping Gala I have one announcement to make this year__" Celestia started saying looking at the Crowd "__as some of you know I took in a very special being fifteen years ago and it is my greatest pleasure that because of him that I have felt happiness beyond compare for every year he has been with me now Mares and Gentle Colts help me in welcoming the only Human on Equestria Alexander Theotanasia__" she said and the crowd cheered and the doors swung open revealing him._

"_Oh wow look at that outfit__" they said as Alex walked up to Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. _

"_Evening Twilight Sparkle__" Alex said gently. _

"_Hello Alex you look fantastic__" Twilight replied._

"_As do you judging by the level of quality it was Rarity who made it for you?__" Alex replied and Twilight nodded._

_The Gala was as boring as Celestia had explained it to be every year and Alex wandered the castle and found himself at the lake before he realised where he was so he stepped onto the lake and began singing not realising he was being watched._

"_What could he be doing singing in such a place?__" Luna wondered and took off back to the castle "__sister I found Alex he is on the lake singing contently__" she explained. _

"_Mares and Gentle Colts I'd like to ask that you follow me to the lake quietly as there is something I wish for you to hear__" Celestia explained and she left the castle with everypony behind her and headed for the lake._

_Upon arriving at the lake Celestia stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the song Alex was singing with tears in his eyes._

"_How does he know this Lullaby?__" she cried with tears in her eyes "__I haven't sung that Lullaby in nearly 1000 years__" she said lying on the grass to cry "__he sings it so well__" she added and listened to the song then the next song he sung caused Luna to land next to Celestia._

"_I was on the moon when I sung this for the first time how does he know it__" Luna said with tear in her eyes as well and Celestia looked at her._

"_You heard my Lullaby?__" Celestia asked "__now that I think back I heard this song in my sleep__" she added._

"_Yes I heard your Lullaby and sung this one in response I'm so glad you heard it__" Luna replied as Alex finished singing the lullaby. _

"_Oh my you are all here well I'm going to have a little bit of fun this is a song I heard back on my home world__" Alex said as his Spirit guards appeared. _

"_You don't mean to sing that song Alex?__" Mercury asked. _

"_Indeed I do you girls want to help me__" Alex replied and he started singing and watched as all the ponies in attendance started dancing in unison with the song. _

"_This song's dance is contagious__" Celestia said happily dancing to the flow of the song._

"_This song feels like it was meant to be sung by me and my friends__" Twilight said as the song ended._

"_Well Twilight why don't you girls give it a shot__" Alex replied and started the beat again. _

_The girls started singing perfectly in time with the beat and Alex watched from the lake they sang the song perfectly and when they looked at the lake Alex was gone, none realised that Alex vanished back to his room to sleep as he was very tired._

_Alex slept for about half an hour when he felt a large body lay on the bed next to him and place their head on the back of his neck and on instinct he rolled over and grabbed them "__heh silly boy__" Celestia said magicing Alex to her side and holding him in her hooves and covering him with her wing._

_The next few weeks passed quietly and Alex watched from the nearby droste maze wall as a class from Ponyville wandered around the statue gallery and as three of the foals started arguing near Discord's Statue and when they left he heard laughter and saw the statue crack, Alex bolted to Celestia's side and magiced 2 of his swords to his side_

"_Alex what's the matter?__" Celestia asked as Alex stepped in front of her _

"_We're due to have company__" Alex replied _

"_I see then he is back__" Celestia said and started writing a letter to Twilight and her friends asking them to come to Canterlot as soon as possible then sent it Alex remained on high alert he cloaked himself rendering himself unseen _

"_I'll stay nearby Celestia don't worry he won't get you I promise__" Alex informed her and watched as she relaxed _

_Shortly afterwards Twilight and her friends arrived and Celestia took them to where she was keeping the Elements of Harmony only to find them missing _

"_Twists and turns are my master plan, then find the Elements back where you began__" Discord laughed vanishing into thin air_

"_Twists and turns, twists and turns, THAT'S IT he hid the elements in the maze__" Twilight cheered_

"_Good Luck my little ponies the fate of Equestria rests on your hooves__" Celestia said kindly and returned to the throne room _

_Half the day passed in silence and Discord finally appeared "__right on time I was getting tired of waiting__" Alex thought to himself_

"_Oh Celestia I have come for you it's too bad the Elements of Harmony and Magic of Friendship couldn't beat me but now I am here for you my dear__" Discord said gently _

_Celestia's behaviour told Alex the curse had taken effect and she made her way to him "__I guess it's time then__" Alex said loudly _

"_Who's there?__" Discord said sharply_

_Alex revealed himself with his eyes glowing black "__The Elements of Harmony and Magic of Friendship failed but I wonder if I can beat you single handed__" Alex laughed _

"_I doubt it HEY Give her back__" Discord snapped as Alex teleported Celestia back to his side_

"_Alex don't hurt him please__" Celestia said kindly_

_Alex patted Celestia's head "__Sorry princess that request I cannot obey now let's begin__" Alex replied and channelled his magic into his left arm and watched as the markings all over his body transferred to his arm "__brace yourself Princess this is going to hurt__" Alex said kindly and placed his hand on the curse mark and grabbed the curse with his magic then pulled and Celestia started screaming_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP IT__" Discord screamed as Alex pulled the last of the curse out and sealed it in his arm _

"_Ugh my head__" Celestia groaned then looked at Alex as his left arm turned black_

_Alex grabbed his sword and placed it under his left arm "__this curse must be destroyed__" Alex breathed and roared as he took his left arm clean off and with another roar destroyed it_

_Alex turned his attention to Discord "__Foul creature you know not what you have done but I need not worry as I can just curse her again__" Discord laughed and stepped back as Alex started laughing _

"_My studies taught me how to render your curse useless but sadly you're not going to like it at all__" Alex laughed then looked Discord in the face "__Say goodbye to something you hold dear Discord__" Alex said playfully and vanished. _

_Before Celestia could register what was going on Discord started screaming in agony "__what happened oh my ALEX what happened to your arm?__" Celestia cried as Alex knelt on the floor breathing heavily "__Alex you have lost far too much blood umm where did Discord go__" she said. _

"_Discord will never bother you again Celestia I hope but my time is almost up please Excuse me princess__" Alex said getting to his feet and entering his room._

"_This life is over and my body is beat I pray for a Time where me and my friends can meet__" Alex chanted and was engulfed in white light as he faded._

_It felt like eternity that Alex floated in the light "__who are you to sacrifice so much for one who isn't of your own kind?__" A voice said._

"_I sacrificed myself to protect the mare who took such good care of me and if it cost me my life to free her from that curse then so be it but I'll be honest I would love to be able to survive so I could be with them again__" Alex replied. _

"_Well then I'll grant your wish just don't regret your decision later just know your old body couldn't be saved so I will give you a new one__" the voice said again and Alex was engulfed in magic. _

_Alex woke up on his bed to Celestia lying in front of him "__ugh my head, who was I talking to in my sleep and what were we talking about?__" Alex said getting shakily to his feet " __I can't feel my arms and my body feels weird but whatever I'll get used to it__" he said getting off the bed. _

"_Alex you finally woke up it's been 3 weeks since the Discord incident and when I found you glowing on your bedroom floor I freaked out now come with me to the lake it's time for lunch__" Celestia said and Alex followed without a word._

"_Hey princess Celestia who's your big friend__" a filly asked and Celestia just nuzzled her._

"_Believe it or not this is Alex the one I've had staying in my castle for years__" Celestia replied "__Now Alex before we eat I want you to look in the lake and not freak out__" Celestia said kindly._

_Alex walked up to the lake "__not sure what she wants me to see but I suppose I'll obey for now__" Alex said quietly and looked into the lake "__WHAT THE HAY?__" he said looking closer "__when did this happen and why the heck am I an Alicorn?__" he wondered and collapsed on the ground "__what did I do to deserve this I don't know if I have been blessed or not__" he cried as tears rolled down his face._

"_This is a lot for you to take in at once so just take it slowly I reckon your new form is still unstable but know I will be here with you every step of the way__" Celestia said placing herself beside Alex and rested her head on his back "__you are going to be alright Alex I'm here__" she said kindly as Alex continued to cry._

"_Aunty Celestia who is this and where has Alex gone I can't find him anywhere__" Cadence asked landing nearby. _

"_Well Cadence my dear you have finally found him this is Alex he was turned into this form to preserve his life__" Celestia explained._

"_This is unreal how did this happen and who did this to him__" Cadence snapped angrily. _

_Alex looked at his back and lifted his new wings "__how bizarre for some reason I can't remember how to fly guess I'll have to learn how to again__" Alex said gently with tears still rolling down his face and slowly stood up with his eyes closed he snapped his eyes open and roared and his magic pulsed out and the area flourished with life and he looked around "__good to know I'm not going to be the death of this world__" he smiled looking at Celestia and placed his nose against hers._

_Alex started singing simply because he could and sang his favourite songs to help ease his mind he sang for hours and when he finally stopped he got to his hooves and walked off "__Alex you haven't eaten, where are you going?__" Celestia asked and Alex just kept walking back to the castle and placed himself on his bed in his room and dozed off to sleep._

_Alex was woken up by Celestia "__Alex it's time for dinner come on big guy up you get__" she said playfully nudging his midsection. _

"_Ok Celestia I'm awake__" he said sliding from the bed and onto his hooves._

"_You have recovered from the shock of your new form pretty quickly haven't you?__" Celestia asked. _

"_I can't exactly cry over spilt milk now can I__" Alex replied "__that and I can get away with doing this__" he said playfully and kissed Celestia's lips making her blush "__I'm not human anymore so I may as well behave like a stallion now right__" he laughed and made his way to the dining hall._

_Alex arrived in the dining hall to see Luna, her foals, Cadence and Shining Armour as well as Earth Dasher and Spirit Warder "__Alex is that you my word what happened I get back from a four week holiday in Manehattan with Spirit Warder to find you like this__" Earth Dasher cried "__but my word don't you look gorgeous__" she added._

"_Hooves off Earth Dasher he's mine__" Celestia said walking in the door and Alex looked away blushing. _

"_Well If Celestia says so then who am I to argue__" Earth Dasher said "__oh I forgot to mention Celestia if you would allow me too I would like to move to Manehattan it's just the type of atmosphere I like and the ponies there are really nice__" she added._

"_Of course that's fine you don't have to stay in the castle if you don't want to I'll prepare the paperwork to have a house readied for you__" Celestia said and grabbed Alex's tail "__come on you skipped out on lunch and I'm not letting you skip out on dinner__" she said getting a spot ready for him at the table. _

_Alex looked himself over from nose to rump "__well meat is no longer a dietary option for this form__" Alex said and wandered into the kitchen and destroyed all the meat that was left which wasn't much anyway " __the meat supply would have lasted another 2 weeks__" he said._

"_I'll send a letter to Grimclaw explaining everything, oh hey you no longer have a cutie mark I guess you have a new purpose now__" Celestia said and went back to the dining hall with Alex beside her. _

_The others watched them as they entered "__I have to be honest but you two look absolutely perfect standing side by side like that__" Luna said with a smile and Alex looked away blushing. _

"_Not that I deserve such a precious thing I used to be human, being Celestia's special somepony is, well I don't deserve that right while I do like the idea very much and my heart constantly pulls me towards her I don't deserve to be by her side__" Alex said and ate his dinner "__please excuse me I'm going to go have a bath__" he added and left for his room._

"_Such an honest soul isn't he Aunty Celestia?__" Cadence said._

"_He just willing told us all how he felt like it was nothing__" Celestia said blushing._

"_Look at her ear tips they are as red as her face__" Luna laughed._

"_Alex doesn't know how to clean his new form I'm going to go help him__" Celestia said and took off._

"_I doubt that's all she wants to do__" Shining Armour said with a smile on his face._

_Celestia walked into the bathroom to see Alex standing on the water's surface under the waterfall "__I'm glad to see you haven't lost your talent for walking on water__" Celestia said happily. _

"_What brings you to me dear Celestia?__" Alex said dropping into the water "__well seeing as you're here would you like to join me?__" Alex invited her._

"_May I?__" Celestia asked._

"_I wouldn't have invited you in if you weren't allowed to silly__" Alex laughed grabbing Celestia with his wings and pulling her into the bath._

"_You're far more playful then you were in your human form__" Celestia said happily. _

"_I guess this new form comes with new emotions__" Alex said happily as he started preening Celestia's wings._

_Celestia climbed out of the bath and laid herself on the floor, Alex placed himself beside her and continued working on her wings "__you are surprisingly good at this__" Celestia said. _

_Alex looked at Celestia and smiled "__I'm just doing what feels natural to me now__" Alex said happily as he stepped over Celestia to preen her other wing he felt Celestia's body quiver as his tail brushed her back._

"_You seem awfully relaxed__" Alex said as he preened Celestia's right wing. _

"_It's your fault for being so good at preening__" she replied as she slowly drifted off to sleep._

_Once he was finished with her wings he looked at her she had fallen asleep "__I'll ask her to help me clean myself off later but for now I'll get her to bed__" Alex said and picking her up on his back "__hmm something is wrong with my left wing I've barely used it and it won't respond__" he said as he walked into his room and placed Celestia into his bed. _

_Celestia slept happily as Alex examined his left wing "__what could be wrong with it, is this body unstable well I've only been moving around for 1 day I wouldn't be surprised if it was unstable__" he said looking at Celestia and blushing "__oh what the hay I may as well get some sleep__" Alex chuckled climbing onto the bed and placing himself gently beside Celestia and rested his head on her back._

"_They really do look perfect together don't they?__" Cadence said looking at them._

"_I don't think I have ever seen Celestia sleep so contently__" Shining Armour said not realising they had woken Alex up. _

"_Having fun talking about us you two?__" Alex said opening his eyes._

"_Oh no did we wake you up?__" Cadence said as Alex nodded._

"_It's quite alright but seeing as I have you two here do you think I can ask a favour this new form is rather large and I can't exactly clean myself yet__" Alex said blushing while getting off the bed._

"_Alex your left wing what did you do to it?__" Cadence said._

"_I don't know it just stopped responding for some reason__" Alex explained looking at it and heading to the bathroom._

"_Cadence can you help him I'll head over to the hospital and grab a Pegasus doctor who could be of help__" Shining Armour said and left._

_Alex was in Cadence's care and moved all the parts she wanted him to move while she cleaned him "__now to clean that left wing bear with the pain Alex I'm going to use magic to move it so I can clean it__" Cadence said moving Alex's left wing he plunged his head under the water to dull the pain and came back up soon afterwards for air "__good timing Alex I just finished with your wing and Armour is back with the doctor__" she explained._

"_Let me get this right captain, Alex has been in this new form for only 24 hours and his left wing broke on its own?__" the doctor said._

"_Indeed doctor Alex knows he can't fly so he hasn't been trying and his wings have been closed the whole time except for the occasional flap off the wings__" Shining Armour explained._

"_Most unusual indeed ok let me see him__" the doctor said. _

"_Cadence is helping Alex bathe at the moment hang on I'll go get them__" Shining Armour said. _

"_Alex when did you get so good at preening?__" Cadence asked._

"_Cadence the doctor is here to check up on Alex can you bring him out please?__" Shining Armour asked. _

"_Just a moment Armour he's preening my wings at the moment and he is surprisingly good at it__" she replied. _

"_Sorry doc Cadence doesn't like moving during her preening__" Armour said. _

"_Its fine captain I'll just examine the Princess while I wait__" the doctor replied "__who preened her wings this is masterfully done__" he said lifting Celestia's wings gently enough not to wake her. _

_Alex and Cadence walked out of the bath room "__Thank you very much Cadence I appreciate the help__" Alex said. _

"_Your most welcome and thank you for the preening my wings feel great__" she replied. _

"_So Alex is the one responsible for this level of preening__" the doctor said looking at Cadence's wings "__well I'm actually here for Alex so let's get to work__" he said and Alex laid himself on the floor so the doctor could get to work._

"_UGH WATCH IT__" Alex snapped as the doctor extended his left wing. _

"_Sorry__" the doctor replied._

"_No I'm sorry you're only trying to help and I yelled at you__" Alex said laying his head on the floor. _

_The doctor worked on Alex for hours and Celestia had woken up during the process "__his body is unstable all my examinations can't find anything else wrong__" the doctor said "__the only thing I can come up with is that his body hasn't stabilised with its new form he has the same DNA make up but it hasn't harmonised with his body yet I recommend stasis sleep for at least the next 3 weeks__" the doctor explained._

"_If that's what you diagnose doc then that's fine by me__" Alex said getting to his feet and his markings reappeared on his body "__I'll see you all in 3 weeks__" Alex said and turned to crystal in the middle of the room._

"_That's one hay of a stasis spell and a powerful one at that and the crystal form is a nice touch__" the doctor said. _

"_Will he be alright like that?__" Cadence asked. _

"_Listen carefully you can hear his heart beat__" the doctor explained. _

_Cadence looked at Shining Armour "__I do hope he wakes up in time for the wedding__" she said. _

"_I'll be staying in Alex's room until he wakes up__" Celestia said placing herself on the bed "__now all of you out, I want to get some sleep__' she said and dozed off._

_The wedding was in full swing when Alex's stasis spell broke "__something is off__" he said as he could hear screaming he could hear laughing in the throne room but knew that the townsfolk would need his help more so teleporting out of the castle into the town he saw the nightmare before him several creatures he had never seen before but had read about them "__what are Changelings doing in Canterlot?__" he wondered as one charged at him and he just stomped on it._

_Alex set about freeing the townsfolk district by district "__head to Doughnut Joe's shop I'll be there shortly__" Alex said as he freed the citizens "__some of them felt wrong I wonder if I can still use it?__" he wondered and activated his insight ability and looked around "__oh you are so busted__" he said with a laugh and wandered around town trampling changelings and freeing citizens as he went then dashed for the doughnut shop._

_Once he arrived he looked around the room and saw several changelings and he walked up to them "__I see you for what you really are now get out__" he snapped and the changelings returned to normal and left and Alex rear kicked them on the flank firing them out the door, he sealed the windows and stood on the inside of the door guarding the ponies on the inside._

_Alex could hear singing from the castle and the song and voice made his blood turn cold "__that's not my Celestia singing__" Alex snapped then realised his left wing and right hind leg weren't functioning right "__still not stabilised damn__" he muttered as he concentrated his magic into his left wing and right hind leg to keep them functioning. _

"_Is it just me or is our guard in a lot of pain and it looks like he is channelling his magic into his wing and leg__ " a Unicorn mare said "__are you going to be alright?__" she asked._

"_Yes I'll be fine it's just a dislocated wing and leg nothing more__" Alex lied not wanting to worry them._

_There was an ear splitting scream from the castle and a pulse of magic swept the city "__what in Equestria my wing and leg are fine now__" Alex said standing on his leg and flapping his wing and looking out the door "__ok looks safe now your all free to go__" Alex said and stepped away from the door letting them all out._

_Alex decided to try flying on his own "__this is going to be embarrassing and painful__" Alex said and gave his wings an almighty flap lifting himself off the ground for the first time "__well at least I know I can lift off__" he chuckled and started moving towards the throne room balcony and inadvertently crashed on the Balcony "__OW__" Alex cried getting to his feet and walking inside "__note to self don't try flying for a while longer__" he laughed._

"_We had no idea you were awake__" Celestia said racing up to him and looking him over "__you belly has a few scratches on it__" she said._

"_Probably from the crash landing__" Alex replied "__Cadence you are a wreck come along young mare__" he added and using his wings picked her up and wandered into his room and began cleaning her. _

"_AHH No Alex watch where you're cleaning you naughty stallion__" Cadence squeaked as Alex rolled her over and cleaned her under side not missing a spot then rolling her over again he placed her on the side of the bath he began preening her wings._

_Alex happily hummed to himself as he worked on Cadence once he was done he took her to the bed and placed her on it "__sleep young lady__" he said gently "__ARMOUR GET YOUR FLANK IN HERE__" he roared and shining armour came racing in. _

"_Is there a problem Alex?__" Shining Armour asked as he came to a stop. _

"_Yeah you're a disaster__" Alex replied and dragged Shining Armour by his tail and threw him into the bath._

"_What's the big idea?__" Shining Armour snapped and Alex sat in front of the door._

"_Get to cleaning yourself then get to bed beside Cadence you need rest__" Alex replied looking highly serious. _

"_Last time I checked the only ones who could order me around were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna__" Armour snapped back and Alex stood up. _

"_Do you wish to fight me boy?__" Alex said stepping up to Shining Armour "__my body maybe new and I may not be able to use my former abilities but I still possess enough abilities to beat you down__" he added standing over Shining Armour._

_Shining Armour didn't know what to do he stood there when Alex finally sighed "__fine do whatever you want__" he sighed and left the room. _

"_Alex what is the matter?__" Cadence asked._

"_Go to sleep Cadence don't mind me__" Alex replied and left the room Alex walked into town to check on the towns folk and they had begun to make repairs and Alex lent them a helping hoof using his magic to repair all the damages._

"_Now that's a royal guard not only does he keep the princess safe but he helps the citizens as well__" the citizens said happily._

"_But that's just it I'm not a royal guard and I'm not surprised you don't recognise me__" Alex laughed "__it's me Alex I live in the castle with princess__" he said and the whole town went into shock._

"_ALEX WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?__" they said and Alex explained everything to them "__Amazing and now you look like one of us I guess the last human doesn't exist anymore, do you regret turning into an Equine Alex__" they asked looking at him. _

_Alex looked back at all the years "__no I don't regret becoming an Equine at all__" Alex replied and made his way out of town._

_He walked for hours into an open field and laid himself on the grass and went to sleep in the sun he awoke the following morning feeling highly refreshed he sensed somepony approaching and vanished from sight it was Celestia "__I felt his magic right here I wonder__" she said and activated her insight ability "__there you are Alex come on out you naughty stallion__" she said kindly. _

"_You need me for something?__" Alex said revealing himself and looking at her then turning away._

"_Aren't you going to attend the wedding Alex?__" Celestia asked. _

"_Forgive me Celestia but I would rather not I can't bring myself to be seen by Twilight and the others like this at least not yet__" Alex replied. _

"_I see well then at least return to the castle?__" she replied nuzzling Alex and he didn't reject her._

"_I'll stay invisible during the whole thing and stay in my room as well__" Alex said placing his nose against Celestia's. _

"_I'll bring in some food during meal times so don't worry about that just stay hidden__" Celestia replied and Alex vanished from sight and brushed his tail across Celestia's belly to let her know he was there "__naughty stallion__" she giggled and took flight as Alex raced across the countryside at full speed._

_Alex jumped and weaved his way through Canterlot on his way to the castle and did the same inside the castle "__I hope no one minds I'm going to borrow Alex's bath__" Celestia said and opened the doors and Alex brushed his tail along her belly as he slid past._

_Celestia slept in Alex's room keeping him company and keeping him hidden as the others came in to check on her on the night before the wedding Cadence came in to see Celestia "__Aunty do you know where Alex is I was hoping he would be coming to the wedding__" she said and Celestia looked in Alex's direction_

"_Fear not Cadence I'm sure Alex will appear at the wedding for you__" Celestia replied looking away from Alex to look at Cadence _

"_On the day of the wedding as they stand on the balcony tell her to look at the lake__" Alex whispered into Celestia's ear and watched as Cadence left the room and Alex saw the door and windows pulse "__that was a sound proof spell, a locking spell and a sealing spell so others can't see in from the outside__" he added looking at Celestia who was on her back blushing _

"_Alex could you do me a sweet favour and play with me just for tonight?__" Celestia whispered gently and Alex blushed catching what she meant and revealed himself_

"_If you would be happy with me Celestia then I shall grant your wish__" he said breathing deeply he submitted to temptation and played with Celestia all night till they couldn't play any longer and then fell asleep_

_Alex awoke the next morning feeling light, he opened his eyes to see Celestia right next to him and he could feel his tail intertwined with hers and felt her head on his front hooves "__heh I love you Celestia I really do I just hope I didn't hurt you last night__" Alex said recalling the experience of the previous night and blushing _

"_No you didn't you were as gentle as can be Alex thank you__" Celestia replied looking Alex in the eyes "__Alex I know how you feel but will you be my Special Somepony__" she asked looking him in the eyes and he could see it in her eyes she would have none other than him_

"_If it is my heart you wish and my love you yearn then I will give myself to you Celestia body and soul__" Alex said and kissed her ever so gently to make his point_

"_Thank you Alex__" Celestia replied with tears in her eyes _

"_What say we go have a bath__" Alex said getting up_

"_Yes let's__" Celestia said happily as they walked into the bath room they cleaned each other and preened their wings _

_Alex helped Celestia get ready for the wedding which was quickly closing in and as the time drew nearer Alex hid himself from sight and left for the lake and waited patiently._

_It was 2 hours later that Alex saw Cadence look towards the lake and he revealed himself standing on the surface of the lake and used his wings to wave to her "__congratulations Cadence I'm happy for you__" Alex said and vanished from sight again_

"_Thank you Alex__" Cadence said gently_

"_Cadence who are you talking to?__" Twilight asked curiously _

"_Hmm oh I was just talking to Alex__" Cadence replied looking at the lake again_

_Twilight followed her gaze "__I don't see anypony at the lake__" Twilight said _

"_Don't worry Twilight I saw Alex on my wedding day and that's all I needed__" Cadence said with a smile and walked back indoors_

_Alex stood on the lake and recalled every memory he had with Cadence right from the time he rescued from the cold north and every other as he remembered how she had grown up "__she grew up such a sweet mare and with a very strong sense of self I could not be prouder of her then I am right now__" Alex said happily as tears poured down his face _

"_Alex are you here?__" Cadence asked from the shore of the lake and Alex turned to look at her and she was alone _

"_I am yes__" Alex replied revealing himself as he walked to the shore and they talked for hours on end when Alex sensed a magic source approaching he jumped to his hooves and vanished from sight and stepped onto the lake as Twilight and Rarity appeared_

"_There you are Cadence what are you doing here you should be at the reception__" Twilight said happily_

"_I was just talking to Alex he's right here on the lake you know__" Cadence said happily_

"_Really I don't see him at all__" Rarity said_

"_Alex come on out you can't hide that form forever now be a dear big brother and come out please__" Cadence said_

"_As you wish Cadence__" Alex replied revealing himself on the lakes surface_

"_Oh Alex why did you appear like that take on your human form and lets go back__" Twilight said with a laugh_

"_If only he could Twilight he's stuck in that form now__" Cadence explained _

"_That's not funny__" Rarity said looking stern _

"_It's true I can't return to my human form anymore not that I would if I could anyway__" Alex said happily as he made his way to the castle and vanished from sight again, he jumped and weaved his way around the guests and slipped into his room through the dining hall which was empty and placed himself on his bed and went to sleep_

_Alex stirred in his sleep as he felt Celestia place herself next to him and he leaned sideways falling onto her midsection and she placed his head between her front hooves and intertwined their tails and she fell asleep_

_They awoke together the following morning and they set about their daily work "__Alex can you come here please?__" Celestia called and Alex appeared right away_

"_You called Celestia__" he replied looking at her with a gentle smile_

"_Hop onto the chariot Alex the Pegasus guards will take you to Ponyville I've requested that the Wonderbolts give you flying lessons you'll be staying there till I call for you alright?__" Celestia explained and Alex walked up to the throne_

"_As you wish my dear and I'll see you soon__" Alex replied and with a gentle smile he kissed her then left _

"_We'll drop you off in the town square Alex would that be ok with you__" the guards inquired_

"_That will be perfect thank you__" Alex replied_

_Upon arrival Alex was greeted by the ponies of ponyville "__Alex it's you wow we haven't seen you in a while__" Lyra Heartstrings said happily_

"_Hello Lyra and hello to you as well Bonbon I hope you both have been well__" Alex relied nuzzling the mares _

"_So how long are you in Ponyville this time?__" Bonbon asked _

"_Well my dear, Celestia sent me here to learn to fly__" Alex said giving his wings a flap "__I can no longer fly like a I used to as I'm now in this form permanently__" he said again "__and I'm here until Celestia calls for me__" he added looking at the mares_

"_Are you staying anywhere in particular?__" Lyra asked _

"_Now that you mention it I wasn't told where I was going to be staying I guess she intended for me to figure that bit out on my own__" Alex said turning his gaze onto Canterlot in the distance "__Naughty Mare you're going to get it when I get home__" he said playfully_

"_Why is Celestia going to get it when you get home Alex?__" Bonbon asked and Alex looked at her blushing_

"_Well I am her special somepony so you do the math__" Alex laughed and walked off_

"_No way you're Celestia's special somepony?__" Lyra said quietly racing to catch up to Alex _

"_I am but it's still a secret right now__" Alex replied blushing_

"_That's great news and Alex I'm happy for you and Celestia__" Lyra said and Alex nuzzled her_

"_What did you mean by you are now in that form permanently?__" Bonbon asked and Lyra looked at her_

"_Due to certain events my life nearly ended and so with a spell that can only be performed once I was able to acquire this form but I think I had some divine help__" Alex said looking to the heavens "__whoever helped me acquire this form has my deepest gratitude__" he said gently_

"_Well then why not stay at my home I don't have any spare beds but your welcome to choose any room in the house to stay in for as long as you need__" Bonbon said looking at Lyra "__and don't worry about me and Lyra we share the same bed__" she added_

"_Thank you Bonbon I'll take you up on that offer if there is anything you need done around the house just ask me and I'll get it done__" Alex said kissing her nose_

"_Well Lyra and I were on our home care to join us?__" Bonbon said_

"_It would be my pleasure__ "Alex replied and followed the mares as they lead the way home_

_The house was big enough to fit him but was fairly cluttered and Alex had a hard time moving around "__We apologise for the mess we normally clean up in the afternoon__" Lyra said _

"_That's alright__" Alex said using magic to put everything away and throw the trash away "__there nice and clean again__" he said playfully and made his way into the kitchen "__this place is a mess too__" he chuckled and started washing the dishes and putting them away_

"_Sorry for the trouble Alex__" Bonbon said walking into the kitchen "__oh wow, I don't think I've seen the kitchen so clean__" she said looking around_

"_Yeah I have a knack for cleaning__" Alex said sitting himself on the floor to clean his front hooves then getting to his feet "__do you mind if I clean the rest of the house, you mares can just rest or if you have other things to do in town then you could do that if you like__" he said happily_

"_Well we do need to go shopping for groceries for dinner__" Bonbon said happily and she and Lyra left while Alex tended to the house "__I never expected him to do that__" she said walking beside Lyra_

"_I know he gently nudged us out the door and then set about cleaning the house for us__" Lyra replied "__the way he nudged our rumps was gentle and it didn't feel invasive at all__" she added_

"_That is a stallion who knows exactly where to touch without causing any misunderstandings__" Bonbon said as she set about buying what they needed for dinner "__I just hope he doesn't get any wrong ideas when he walks into our room__" she said blushing._

_At the same time back in the house_

_Alex decided to clean upstairs and walked into the Mares room "__oh my Heh those two are a naughty pair aren't they?__" he said and cleaned the room and took the dirty laundry including the bedding down to the wash room and washed everything for them then set them out to dry then returned inside to clean the other rooms_

_Once the house was clean he could move a lot easier when he heard a knock at the door, he opened it "__Sorry if you're looking for Lyra and or Bonbon they are currently out shopping__" Alex said kindly_

"_That's ok I bumped into them earlier and they told me I could find you here I'm Bubblegum Surprise of the wonderbolts and I'm here to take you to the meeting place for your first flying lesson__" Bubblegum said happily_

"_Hold on I'll leave a note for my hosts__" Alex said writing the note and then leaving racing through town with his usual speed_

"_Holy moly your fast__" Bubblegum said "__ok first lesson let's see if you can take off__" she said and Alex spread his wings "__whoa what a wing span__" she added clearly shocked_

_Alex gave his wings a flap and coming off the ground_

"_Very nice now do your best to mimic me__" Bubblegum said playfully and took off _

_Alex did everything he could to follow her movements keeping up with her was not an option "__you're getting better Alex at least you can maintain your flight if I had to guess I'd say you had a wing power of 5.8 at the least__" Soarin said catching up when Alex landed on the ground holding his head "__are you alright?__" he asked_

"_I don't know__" Alex replied rubbing his head_

"_Well once you have recovered we'll go again__" Spitfire said landing between Bubblegum and Soarin_

"_I thought Echo Fleetfoot would be here as well?__" Alex said looking at them _

"_Oh I'm here Alex I just haven't landed__" Echo said happily landing on Alex's back_

"_Well hello there Echo__" Alex said nuzzling her_

"_Hey Spitfire get this Alex's wing span is huge__" Bubblegum said_

"_Really then I would like to see it__" Spitfire replied _

_Alex proved Bubblegum's claim by spreading his wings to full extension "__I see what you mean those wings are huge__" Spitfire said happily "__now we know he can take off so let's work on control__" she said and the others took off _

_Alex took to the skies with greater ease then before "__what the hay this is easier than before__" Alex said with a laugh_

"_Ok Alex follow us the best you can__" Spitfire called and Alex caught up with ease "__most unusual did that headache cause this?__" she said _

_They flew for days and Alex's ability to fly improved greatly till he was on par with the wonderbolts themselves "__Let's see if you can keep formation today Alex this will be the last lesson we can teach you__" Soarin said with a laugh as they all landed_

"_Ready set GO__" Bubblegum called and Alex, Soarin and Spitfire took off _

_Celestia had arrived to see how Alex's progress was going "__he sure is a quick study isn't he?__" she said _

"_Believe it or not Alex could barely fly on the first day but near the end of the first day he had a sudden headache and he started passing our lessons like wild fire__" Bubblegum said happily "__I wouldn't be surprised if Spitfire makes him a Wonderbolt__" she added with a laugh _

_They finished their formation flight in near record time as the wonderbolts landed Alex took off straight up "__Is he going to use the Sky Dash?__" Celestia wondered_

"_Sky Dash what's that?__" Spitfire asked _

"_Watch and you'll see__" Celestia replied _

_Alex reached the right height and closed his wings then fell from the sky he turned himself the right way round and as his hooves touched the ground he vanished "__there it is Alex's personal technique Sky Dash__" Celestia said _

"_That was amazing two weeks of flying lessons and he can do that?__" Spitfire said and took off as Alex appeared next to Celestia and dropped a pair flowers behind her ears_

"_Alex these are lovely thank you__" Celestia said kissing him gently_

"_I see our princess has found her special somepony__" Soarin said with a laugh_

"_Just don't tell anypony ok__" Alex said looking at them blushing_

"_We won't say a word__" Bubblegum said happily bouncing around_

_The wonderbolts left with the gratitude of both Celestia and Alex, Celestia turned her attention to Alex "__it's only been two weeks and look at you a ruler of the skies__" Celestia said happily joining Alex in the air_

"_I'm nothing special Celestia I'm just a stallion you chose to be by your side__" Alex replied kissing Celestia _

_Celestia smacked Alex on the nose "__you're not just some stallion you are the Stallion I chose that in its own right makes you very special__" she said sharply as they made their way back towards Ponyville_

_Alex stayed in Ponyville for another three weeks when he received a letter from Celestia saying she wanted him back in the castle as soon as possible Alex turned to Bonbon and Lyra "__I thank you for your hospitality over the past month__" Alex said nuzzling them _

"_You are most welcome Alex it was a joy having you with us__" Bonbon replied and Alex left the house_

_Alex exploded into the air approaching Canterlot castle at astounding speed and came to a skidding stop in the throne room "__I wasn't expecting you back so quickly Alex__" Celestia said racing up to him and rubbing her head on his neck_

"_Do you honestly think I would make you wait?__" Alex laughed kissing Celestia's forehead "__so did you want me for something?__" he added and Celestia just smiled _

"_That can wait for a while right now I have you to myself and I plan to make it worth my time__" Celestia said with a smile_

"_Oh alright you naughty mare__" Alex replied with a laugh and followed Celestia into his room where they sealed it completely _

"_Princess are you here hmm I guess not oh well it wasn't really important anyway I guess I'll tell her later__" Blade Dancer said and left the throne room not realising she was close by anyway_

_Alex and Celestia emerged from the room several hours later just in time for dinner "__you know how to entertain a mare don't you Alex?__" Celestia giggled "__well anyway let's get some food and we can talk over dinner__" she said and lead the way with Alex right behind her _

"_I know Cadence lives with Shining Armour now but she is always here for dinner where could she be?__" Alex wondered as he ate his food _

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about you see I want to send you north to the crystal empire to help them I'll be sending Twilight and the others up there soon__" Celestia explained _

"_That explains our play time earlier__" Alex chuckled _

"_Indeed it does__" Celestia said blushing _

"_Well I'll head out in the morning but tonight I'll keep you company, how's that sound to you?__" Alex said with a smile _

_Celestia looked at him "__That sounds lovely__" she replied and they went about their evening chores then went to have a bath then played until they wore themselves out and then went to bed_

_Alex awoke to Celestia just bringing up the sun "__I don't really want to go but Cadence and Armour might need my help__" Alex said sleepily _

"_Twilight and the others just got on the train Alex and are heading north now you should get going__" Celestia said nuzzling him "__just promise you will come back to me alright?__" she said looking him in the eyes_

"_I won't promise coming back uninjured but I will come back to you in one piece and alive I promise__" Alex said then he kissed Celestia and took off _

_Alex flew along happily and saw the train heading north and he flew in low and found the girls and tapped on the window they looked at the window and were shocked to see Alex airborne they opened the door to their carriage and let him in _

"_Good morning ladies how are you all?__" Alex said happily _

"_Oh Alex it's good to see you flying at last__" Fluttershy said sweetly _

"_Thank you Fluttershy and how are the animals doing?__" Alex asked _

"_They are fine thank you for asking__" she replied _

"_Hey Alex what say when we get back you and I have a race?__" Rainbow Dash said with a smile_

"_We'll see what happens__" Alex replied_

_Rarity looked at Alex closely "__this is no illusion this is real you're really an Alicorn stallion now?__" she said_

"_Indeed I am mind you being in this form has its up__" Alex replied looking around at them "__being Celestia's special somepony is another reason why I like this form__" he said with a smile and blushing_

"_YOU'RE WHAT?__" they screamed looking at him in shock_

"_Not so loud and keep it quiet we haven't told anypony other than Lyra and Bonbon not even Cadence and Shining Armour know yet__" Alex said and they quietened down _

"_But wow Alex you're Celestia's special somepony she is so lucky__" Fluttershy said _

"_The temperature just dropped you girls should rug up I'll head out first__" Alex said and stepped outside into the cold "__now this feels nice__" he added and waited for the girls to come out once they were ready he walked ahead of them to ensure their safety._

"_TWILY?__" a voice called in the distance _

"_Shining Armour?__" Twilight called back_

"_Good I found you we need to get to the empire there are things out here you really don't want to run into after dark__" Shining Armour explained "__Fantastic you brought Alex with you it will do Cadence wonders to see her big brother__" he added and lead the way back to the empire_

_They walked further north and the empire came into view when a noise put them on alert "__IS THAT ONE OF THE THINGS?__" Fluttershy cried _

"_Run, now get to the empire__" Shining Armour called and they bolted _

_As they neared the barrier around the empire Alex and Shining Armour skidded to a stop "__ready?__" Alex said extending his wings "__ugh if only it's body was solid__" Alex said and exploded forward and attacked he felt himself hit something in the smoke but then his right wing dislocated and he skidded to a stop next to shining armour "__My right wing is totalled and I don't think magic will cut it__" he said putting his right wing back in place_

"_Magic has to work__" Shining armour said casting a spell before Alex had any proper time to think he grabbed Shining Armour from the ground and dashed towards the barrier_

_Alex slid in the barrier with Shining Armour, Alex placed him on the ground then examined his right wing and gave it a flap "__good it's still responding__" Alex sighed_

"_Shining Armour your horn__" Twilight cried and Shining Armour tried to cast a spell but the dark crystals in his horn prevented any magic from being used_

"_Let's get to the Palace__" Shining Armour said and lead the way _

_Upon arrival to the throne room Cadence saw twilight and they performed their patented little mantra "__Sunshine, Sunshine Ladybugs Awake Clap your hooves and do a little shake__" they sang and Cadence's magic nearly gave out _

"_One of these days we are going to have to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance__" Cadence said with a painful laugh_

"_You need sleep young lady__" Alex said stepping forward _

"_Big brother Alex why are you here?__" Cadence said and he saw her spirits lift _

"_I'm here at Celestia's request I'm only to help where I am needed other than that your true help are these 6 mares who arrived with me__" Alex explained_


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER 7_

_Alex watched over Cadence as Twilight and her friends started their work in the library they searched for a few hours then Twilight found the book she was looking for_

"_It says here that the crystal fare was used to spread light and love across the Empire, I think if we set up this fare we might be able to save the kingdom__" Twilight explained _

"_Sounds like a plan twilight you and the girls get to it just be safe about it please and good luck__" Shining Armour said looking at Cadence as her horn flickered Alex channelled his magic into her horn just enough to give her the strength to hold on a little longer_

_Hours passed and Alex heard the crystal fare go into full swing when Twilight returned clearly panicked "__I didn't know the Crystal Heart was an actual relic why didn't I know__" she said skimming through the book "__the last page is missing__" she gasped _

"_Find that relic Twilight__" Alex said kindly and his attention was drawn to Cadence as her magic finally failed_

"_Twily__" Shining Armour said looking miserable _

"_Go Twilight I'll hold Sombra off__" Alex said and flew to Sombra's location and stretched his wings wide and a barrier of light appeared around the kingdom "__as long as I remain conscience you won't be getting in__" Alex snapped_

"_We'll see how long you can hold out__" Sombra sneered and started beating Alex with such force that both his wings, hind legs and front left leg snapped _

_Sombra's attention was drawn to the top of the palace hours later "__NO__" he roared smashing Alex aside rendering him unconscious and the barrier fell _

_It was hours later that Alex was finally found covered in snow the only thing that gave his location away was his long black mane and tail "__look at those injuries Celestia isn't going to like this__" Fluttershy cried as she rolled Alex onto a stretcher and dragged him back to the palace "__Everypony I found him but his condition isn't good__" she said walking into the throne room_

"_NO ALEX__" Cadence screamed rushing to his side and examining him "__Both wings are broken as are his hind legs and left foreleg and look at those wounds on his face and body__" she cried looking at him _

"_We have to get him back to Canterlot quickly__" Shining Armour said sharply_

"_Leave him with us big brother we'll get him home to the Princess__" Twilight said _

_They left the following morning and stopped just inside the barrier "__cover him with these or else the cold will get to his wounds and he won't be able to rest__" Cadence said handing them several blankets and they covered Alex in them to keep him warm_

"_We'll be staying here Twilight we have to make sure the empire is running smoothly again before we return__" Shining Armour said as they reached the train station_

"_Don't lie Armour you and Cadence haven't had your Honeymoon yet and have decided to have it here in the empire__" Alex said from the stretcher_

"_Damn it I thought we could even fool you with that one__" he replied back _

"_Just keep my little Cadence safe Armour she is the closest thing I have to a baby sister in this world__" Alex said and passed out again from the pain_

"_Rest well big brother I'll be home soon__" Cadence said kissing Alex's cheek as Twilight and her friends lifted his stretcher onto the train _

_The train ride was long and Fluttershy changed Alex's bandages and dressings each hour as his wounds hadn't stopped bleeding "__how much more blood is he going to lose?__" Fluttershy said as she cleaned Alex's wounds "__I think Sombra's attacks may have poisoned him preventing the wounds from closing__" she said looking at them_

"_No these wounds are magical and are of the darkness element we'll need Princess Celestia to close them I just hope he can hold on long enough for us to get him there__" Twilight said sitting back down_

_They got off the train at Canterlot Station and carried Alex back to the castle and found Celestia in the throne room "__Princess we have something to tell you__" Twilight said looking at Celestia "__we managed to save the empire but Alex took a hellish beating he is alive but Sombra's attacks are magically keeping his wounds open and he is bleeding out can you close his wounds only you can do it__" she said again _

_Celestia made her way forward "__both wings, both hind legs and left foreleg all broken and 4 injuries to his head as well as multiple gashes to the rest of his body__" Fluttershy explained _

_Celestia laid herself on the floor with tears in her eyes "__you said you wouldn't promise me that would come back uninjured but you did promise that you would came back in one piece and alive and you kept that promise now let's get you fixed up__" Celestia said quietly and began healing Alex's wounds once she was done she magiced him off the stretcher and took him to the bath room_

"_What are you going to do now princess?__" Rarity asked_

"_His coat will be stained if I don't clean him up so I'm going give him a bath__" Celestia explained _

"_Do you mind if we help?__" Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity asked in unison_

"_You may__" Celestia answered and they set to work_

_They worked slowly and gently as to not cause him any pain once he was clean again they took him out of the bath and carried him into his room Twilight, Pinkie and Applejack had placed towels on the bed and were holding several more they gently placed him on the bed and dried him off once they were done they covered him over and Celestia climbed into the bed with him _

"_I'm going to stay with Alex you girls are free to stay here tonight__" Celestia said and fell asleep_

_Alex awoke in the middle of the night and magiced himself out of the bed and using his magic held his 3 broken legs together and walked up to the throne room balcony and looked at the moon and started singing _

"_Alex your injuries are severe I recommend you go back to bed and rest I'll have some doctors from the hospital come and plaster your legs for you__" Luna said magicing Alex into the air and taking him back to bed and placing him safely against Celestia's belly_

"_Thank you Luna__" Alex said and fell asleep in Celestia's warm embrace_

_Alex awoke alone the following morning and just like the night before he used magic to hold himself together and walked out into the throne room "__ALEX__" Celestia snapped angrily walking up to him "__you should not be moving around now get back on your bed__" she said sternly magicing him back into his bed_

"_But I'm going to be bored if I stay on my bed for the next 3 months__" Alex complained _

"_I know and I am sorry but you must stay in bed it is much more suited to cushioning your broken bones__" Celestia said gently kissing him _

"_Alright I'll stay here then__" Alex said lying his head down on the bed and just laid there quietly _

_Alex had more time to himself then he cared to have at all he just laid there on his bed and sang his songs while his 8 Spirit Guards kept him company _

"_I just noticed but all of Alex's swords are missing__" Mercury said "__but the Falcon Talons are still here__" she added with a laugh_

"_Hang on there's an idea__" Alex said making the spirit guards look at him "__actually no that's not a good idea after all those weapons are a sacred relic I can't fuse them with my bones to strengthen them__" he added and placed his head back on the bed _

"_Why not reform them to be of use in your Equine form__" Rina said _

"_I could but with my body in this condition it wouldn't do me any good__" Alex replied "__I just want to move around lying here is starting to hurt__" he said as tears started flowing down his face_

"_Why not go have a bat__h" Luchia said playfully _

_Alex magiced himself off the bed and used magic to hold himself together and walked into the bathroom then lowered himself into the water the heat from the bath felt fantastic against his freshly healed wounds and the healing properties started working on mending his bones "__this was a good idea Luchia thank you__" Alex said _

"_ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?__" Celestia called _

"_I'm in the bath__" Alex replied and Celestia entered_

"_I thought I told you not to move__" she said sternly_

"_But I was covered in sweat and I felt horrible besides the healing properties of this water is doing wonders on my broken bones__" Alex explained and gingerly climbed out of the bath "__my bones have mended enough for me to walk but not for long periods of time__" he said and went back to bed and laid down_

"_It's good to see you moving on your own again__" Celestia said nuzzling him _

"_I'll take a bath twice a day to help with my healing and hopefully I'll be up and running in about a month__" Alex chuckled placing his head back on the bed and started singing happily _

"_It's good to see you in a better mood just let me know when you're going to have a bath and I'll help you ok?__" Celestia said and left the room_

"_Alex sorry for being nosey but you are Celestia's special somepony and I don't think you two have performed your courtship dance yet__" Faith said patting Alex's head and he closed his eyes_

"_Now I know how the others felt when I did this to them, this is heavenly__" Alex said enjoying the feeling_

"_I'm glad you like it__" Faith said and on instinct alone Alex rolled onto his back and winced in pain because of his wings_

"_Heh I guess my body is more than a simple change I have all the instincts that come with the form too heh not that I care anymore__" Alex said happily as the girls rubbed his belly_

"_Heh he really is enjoying this look at his face__" Faith said happily_

_The spirit guards played with Alex and kept him company for days and he had 2 baths a day and a month and a half later he was back on his hooves unbeknownst to the rest of the castle _

"_Big brother Alex how are you feeling?__" Cadence said walking in to the room "__by the way I have some good news for you Shining Armour and I are having a baby__" she said with a smile _

_Alex amazed her by standing up and walking up to her and picked her up with his wings "__Congratulations Cadence I couldn't be happier for you__" Alex said and started dancing_

"_How is it you have fully recovered already?__" Cadence asked _

"_The healing properties of my bath accelerated my healing and I was recovered in a month and a half instead of 3 months__" Alex explained _

"_Alex please be careful with her__" Shining armour said walking in _

"_Relax Armour I have no intention of dropping her and by the way welcome home__" Alex said happily putting Cadence down gently and stretching his stiff joints loosening them up "__that feels better__" he said stretching his wings wide_

"_Whoa your wings are huge__" Cadence said examining them_

"_Yeah and preening them is a pain__" Alex replied swinging his left wing forward and started preening his feathers _

"_Hang on I'll grab Aunty Celestia and she can help me preen these beautiful wings__" Cadence said happily dashing out of the room _

"_She's rather excitable these days__" Alex said with a laugh_

"_She was happy to be home so she could see you again as you are an important part of her life__" Shining Armour said _

"_I'm not really that important I just got her from the frozen north and brought her to Celestia who thawed her out__" Alex explained_

"_And that's what make you so important to us if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here and we would never have met and started our family so Alex thank you from the bottom of my heart for all that you have done__" Shining Armour said happily_

_Cadence and Celestia walked in and Celestia surprised Cadence and Shining Armour by kissing Alex _

"_No way is it possible?__" Cadence said _

"_I think it is Cadence I do believe Celestia has chosen Alex as her Special Somepony__" Shining Armour said_

_Cadence was beside herself with delight and placed herself on Alex's right as Celestia placed herself on Alex's left and Alex lowered himself to the floor to let the mares work on his wings "__So Alex, how did you get Aunty Celestia to ask you to be her Special Somepony?__" Cadence asked while preening his feathers_

_Alex looked at Celestia and they both blushed "__Let's just say the night before she asked me we misbehaved ourselves and the following morning she asked me and I said yes__" Alex explained not taking his eyes off Celestia as he said each word_

"_Now that's what I call a method to the heart__" Shining Armour said with a laugh_

"_If you hadn't misbehaved yourselves the night before and she asked would you have said yes Alex?__" Cadence asked and this question drew Celestia's attention_

"_Of course I would have I have been attracted to Celestia for far longer than I have been in my Equine form but my appearance always made me self-conscious of saying anything and now I am in this form I am more than happy to say I would rather be with no other then Celestia herself__" Alex explained still looking Celestia _

_Celestia had tears rolling down her face as Alex finished his explanation "__I had no idea how you felt yet you always treated me so affectionately I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner Alex__" she said looking him in the face_

"_It's quite alright Celestia it's not your fault the main thing is we are together now and that's what matters most__" Alex replied with a gentle smile_

"_You two are seriously made for each other__" Cadence said "__a compassionate ruler and an equally compassionate stallion by her side Equestria is in for many happy years__" she said with a laugh_

"_Alex I was wondering if you would allow me to sleep in your room with you from now on?__" Celestia asked looking at him expectantly_

_Alex looked at her then looked at Cadence and Shining Armour then back to Celestia "__I thought you would never ask__" Alex said with a laugh "__Silly of course you can__" he added _

"_Thank you very much__" Celestia said and continued preening his left wing while Cadence went back to work on his right wing _

_It was 2 hours later that they finally finished and Alex went to have 1 more bath before dinner "__I think I revealed a bit too much__" Alex said to himself blushing "__well not like I have anything to hide really and I wasn't lying either so that's something important__" he said diving under the water and standing on the bottom then returned to the surface to see Celestia looking at him from the edge of the bath_

"_You seem to be enjoying your bath__" Celestia said placing her nose against Alex's_

_Alex just looked her in the eyes and smiled then before she could blink Alex pulled her into the bath with him "__now I'm enjoying it even more__" Alex said and started cleaning Celestia _

"_Naughty Stallion__" Celestia said blushing as Alex cleaned her from nose to rump "__how to make you pay me back for the unexpected bath?__" she muttered as Alex cleaned her wings then preened them _

"_Leave the punishment for when we go to bed then your free to do as you like but right now we need to have dinner I'm hungry__" Alex said getting out of the bath and drying himself off and helping Celestia out of the bath and drying her off too_

_They entered the Dining Hall side by side "__Aunty Celestia I have a favour to ask__" Cadence said walking up the her and sitting down _

"_Go ahead and ask Cadence__" Celestia replied_

"_With your permission may Shining Armour and I move into the castle I want to stay closer to you and Alex but only if you will allow us?__" Cadence asked gently_

_Celestia thought it over for a few moments "__well I don't see why not and as my room is now free you two can have it__" Celestia said happily_

"_Oh thank you Aunty I promise we won't be a bother__" Cadence replied happily hugging Celestia then heading over to the other side of the table to re-join Shining Armour_

_Alex could feel his tail intertwined with Celestia's as they ate dinner when a pair of changelings entered the dining hall and moved to attack Cadence he kicked them around then rolled forward and went to use his wings to slam them to the floor and his wings glided through them and they fell to the floor dead and in two pieces each_

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD?__" Alex cried landing near the changelings "__I didn't mean for this to happen at all I only wanted to slam them to the floor so we could arrest them but this__" he said backing away terrified and he bolted out the door and took off _

_Alex flew to ponyville to hide and landed in the town square he looked around and dashed out of sight "__Was that Alex?__" Lyra asked heading the direction she saw him_

"_Lyra where are you going?__" Bonbon called then following her_

"_Alex there you are__" Lyra said gently scaring him and causing him to take off again in a panic "__Oh no you don't mister come back here__" she snapped and dragged Alex back to her "__what has you so frightened?__" she asked and Alex looked at his wings_

_Alex explained everything and Lyra and Bonbon listened in shock "__well I can see why you are upset you meant to do one thing and ended up doing another but come on let's get you back to our place I recently bought a new bed just in case you came over again you can stay with us until you calm down__" Bonbon said and the three of them walked back to Bonbon's place_

_Celestia searched for Alex for days on end when a letter from Twilight arrived saying that Alex had been seen in Ponyville when she arrived she was informed that Alex was staying with Bonbon and Lyra at their request "__thank you I need to see him right away__" Celestia said and made her way to the house _

"_Alex it's good to see you back to normal at last I think it's safe to say you can return to Celestia at the castle__" Lyra said happily_

"_If she wasn't already here__" Alex laughed walking up to the door and opening it "__you can come in my dear__" he said and Celestia walked in_

"_Princess we didn't expect you__" Bonbon said_

"_I received word from Twilight that Alex was here in Ponyville and upon my arrival when I asked where he was they told me I could find him here so here I am__" Celestia Explained_

"_We are sorry for not telling you about him personally Princess but he was so traumatised that we couldn't let you see him until he recovered and I think he has come to grips with his wing blade ability__" Lyra said _

"_It's quite alright and I thank you for taking such good care of him__" Celestia replied "__ready to go home Alex?__" she asked _

"_Yes I am, Bonbon, Lyra thank you for your hospitality and care it means a lot__" Alex said and nuzzled them both and left_

_Alex took off racing along the fields at an incredible pace he refused to use his wings as they felt weird to him "__Alex slow down I can't fly that fast__" Celestia called and Alex came to a skidding stop and Celestia flew straight past _

"_Heh your air brakes could use some work__" Alex chuckled _

"_Naughty Stallion warn me when you're going to stop like that__" Celestia snapped "__now why don't you try flying?__" she said _

_Alex didn't respond nor did he extend his wings he just stepped back several steps and vanished from sight and ran_

"_ALEX where did you go?__" Celestia called using her insight to try and find him _

_Alex took off for the Everfree forest and hid himself for weeks and only re-emerged when he felt something was wrong his heart was pained and lonely, for the first time in weeks he spread his wings wide and took off he didn't care how they felt he needed to get home he arrived to see Luna on the throne "__Alex thou have returned at last__" she said kindly walking up to Alex and rubbing her head on his neck_

"_Where is Celestia, Luna and what has happened?__" Alex asked and Luna returned to the throne and started crying_

_She looked at Alex "__My sister went missing 3 days ago and Twilight Sparkle is dead they are holding her funeral in 2 hours__" Luna explained _

_Alex was in shock "__no, no, no this can't be happening__" He panicked _

"_Shining Armour said a pony named Starflare was involved with my sisters disappearance and Twilight's death__" Luna said sadly and looked at Alex "__Alex are you alright?__" she asked _

_Alex's mind was going into shock "__Did you say Starflare?__" he asked_

"_Umm yes I did why?__" Luna replied looking scared_

"_HE'S DEAD__" Alex roared and took off for Ponyville and came to a dead stop in front of Twilight's coffin _

"_Alex you're here__" Cadence said racing up to him and cuddling his neck "__I don't know what to do she was my baby sister and I couldn't do anything to save her, big brother what should I do?__" She asked and backed away as Alex's coat turned black "__Alex are you alright?__" she said looking at him terrified_

"_Somepony is going to pay for this and pay dearly Baby Twilight Sparkle was like a daughter to me and a most beloved friend the one responsible will pay for what he did to her__" Alex said _

_His Blue eyes turned red '__DO YOU HEAR ME STARFLARE YOU AND WHO EVER YOU ARE CONSPIRING WITH ARE GOING TO PAY FOR PONYNAPPING MY DEAR CELESTIA AND TAKING TWILIGHT SPARKLE AWAY FROM ME__" Alex roared then turned his attention to the coffin before him_

"_You were far too young to die so soon Twilight I saved you once with my power but because of my own cowardice you have succumbed to a cruel fate and you will be avenged__" Alex said in his dark form as tears poured down his face_

"_Alex I see this has taken its toll on you but please calm down__" Cadence asked and Alex just looked at her_

_Alex ignored her request "__if I hadn't run away back then this might not have happened and I plan to correct my mistake now I request you stay away from me for a while__" Alex said and left town_

_Alex wandered the countryside for days and anyone who attacked him perished he searched for Celestia's magic signature he followed any and all traces of her magic till he found a cave and wandered in, he found a lab of significant advancements in technology and on the floor wounded with both wings dislocated and an inhibiter on her horn was Celestia._

_Her condition caused Alex to lose any cause of rationality he had left and he trashed the laboratory and put any experiments that were in the stasis chambers to permanent rest _

"_Celestia can you hear me?__" Alex called as his coat, mane, tail and eyes went back to normal "__Please Celestia answer me__" he cried and picked her up onto his back and began racing across the country at top speed he shot past Canterlot like a bullet and dashed into the Everfree forest "__ZECORA WHERE ARE YOU?__" Alex called _

"_Hello there pony sire, now tell me what it is that you desire?__" Zecora replied coming out of her home_

"_Can I ask you to treat Celestia's wounds I must return to the castle I have things I need to do__" Alex said as he laid Celestia on Zecora's floor and left as his colour changed again "__my love is safe but the ones responsible for taking baby Twilight away are still breathing it's time to change that__" he said and took to the skies and vanished into thin air_

_Alex flew for the castle and slipped in undetected and headed for the throne room where he found Luna on the Balcony _

"_Give me the Elements of Harmony Princess and I'll spare the kingdom a great deal of pain and suffering__" a Unicorn stallion said_

"_You can find them in the hall of Lights third door on the right from the door in front of you__" Luna replied _

"_No, no you misunderstand it's not the elements I want but the ones that can use them__" the unicorn said again _

"_The spirit of Magic is dead in case you haven't heard?__" Luna replied _

"_Not true she has been located in Manehattan with her friends__" the unicorn said but fell short as Alex appeared behind him _

"_DIE__" Alex whispered in his ear and cut him in half "__BE GONE__" Alex roared and proceeded to cut everypony else in the courtyard down_

"_Alex what are you doing they know where my sister is__" Luna said angrily_

"_I doubt that as I moved Celestia recently to the care of somepony I trust__" Alex replied _

_Alex moved all the fallen from the courtyard and buried them at the bottom of the cliff and created a monument to help him remember his sin of ending all of their lives and then returned to the castle "__I must head to Manehattan, you can find Celestia in the care of Zecora the Zebra in the Everfree forest, I'll be home soon__" Alex said and took to the sky his wings felt disgusting with the amount of blood on them but he didn't care he needed to reach the girls before danger found them _

_Alex skidded to a stop in the middle of Manehattan "__TWILIGHT, APPLEJACK, RARITY, RAINBOW, PINKIE, FLUTTERSHY WHERE ARE YOU?__" Alex roared making all the ponies in the middle of town jump in fright_

"_Excuse me but why are you looking for those 6 mares?__" a mare asked_

"_I'm looking for them because they are in terrible danger__" Alex replied_

"_Fluttershy hold on we'll get you to the hospital and get that knife out__" Twilight said and Alex moved grabbing Fluttershy and stopping in the middle of the street_

"_No time__" Alex said placing his right wing in Fluttershy's mouth "__brace yourself Fluttershy__" he added and ripped the blade out then sealed Fluttershy's leg and she bit down on his wing so hard the bone snapped "__AHH damn it that hurts__" he cried and bolted for the Hospital_

"_I need a doctor quick my friend here has been injured I've stopped the bleeding but the wound is still open please can I get some help?__" Alex asked _

_A doctor came forward "__What type of wound and where?__" she asked_

"_Knife wound rear left leg__" Alex replied taking Fluttershy off his back and then looking at Twilight who was walking in the door behind him "__I see you faked your own death well done Twilight you even had me fooled but__" he said looking at her with tears in his eyes "__DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN__" he snapped at her _

"_I'm sorry Alex I was tired, injured and scared I couldn't think of anything else to do, besides we have something they want__" Twilight said revealing an artefact that looked and felt evil to the core_

"_I want you to gather up the family that helped you and bring them to the hospital they will need protecting and bring that assassin to me I have some interrogating to do and my methods can be quite cruel__" Alex said grabbing the assassin by her tail and dragging her by her tail into another room_

_Twilight and her friends ran for the bakery where her hosts lived "__Mrs Starflare please you must come with us to the hospital and bring Grace with you it's for your own protection Princess Celestia's Special Somepony Alex is here to look after us__" Twilight said and they ran in formation keeping the two civilians from sight_

_As they approached the hospital they could hear the assassin screaming in horror "__What's he doing to her?__" Rainbow asked and the entered the room to see Alex standing on his rear left leg with his rear right leg pinning the assassin to the wall by her midsection_

"_No please I have a husband and we are thinking of starting a family soon__" she said with tears in her eyes_

"_Well if you want to be able to even have a foal start talking the moment you start talking is the moment I let you down I'm not some monster who's going to go back on my word and I promise if you are in any danger after talking you will have my protection__" Alex said and the promise worked she started talking and as he promised the moment she started talking he let her down gently_

"_Now that's a ruler right there I see Princess Celestia chose a good one, wait did you say his name was Alex?__" Mrs Starflare asked and the girls explained everything to her "__wow and now he will look like that forever?__" she said _

"_Yes he will but he doesn't regret his change one bit__" Rarity said_

"_I see then, ok as long as you promise not to hurt anypony else I can sneak you into ponyville but where is your husband now?__" Alex asked gently and magically changed her appearance _

"_He can be found in Fillydelphia he owns the candy store__" she said gently looking her new appearance over "__this isn't permanent is it?__" she asked_

"_Nope it will wear off the moment you enter Ponyville__" Alex replied "__now to get your husband to safety Twilight I'm counting on you to get her safely to Ponyville actually they might be watching ponyville in case you return no it might be better if you all stay with me now give me that dark artefact__" he said calmly thinking of all possible outcomes _

"_What about my appearance then?__" the assassin asked "__oh my, sorry my name is Evergreen sorry for not introducing myself sooner__" she said_

"_A pleasure Evergreen I'm Alexander__" Alex replied "__now let's get going__" he said and looked towards the doctor "__when can Fluttershy be moved?__" he asked_

"_She can leave now but she will have to stay off that leg for at least a week__" the doctor said and Alex lifted Fluttershy onto his back_

_They ran through the country side as fast as they could Alex maintained a steady pace for Fluttershy's sake mostly and so that he wouldn't be separated from the others "__That's one of Starflare's Clones__" Evergreen called _

"_Damn it he will get there ahead of us at this speed__" Alex said and magiced the others into the air "__I'm going to put you all in another dimension for a bit I'll move faster on my own__" he added gently placing them all in his Dimensional Pocket and took off at full speed and blitzed past Starflare before he could register who it was_

_Alex skidded to a stop in front of the candy store with his insight ability activated "__Excuse me I'm sorry to intrude but are you Evergreen's Husband?__" Alex asked gently and the stallion went cold_

"_Yes I am please tell me she isn't dead?__" he asked and Alex smiled gently _

"_No she isn't I have her safe and sound in a Dimensional Pocket for her own protection now I must get you out of here__" Alex said magicing him off the floor and placing him in the same Dimensional Pocket then left the store and placed a "__CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE__" sign on the door then bolting from town and saw Starflare enter town "__Sucker__" Alex thought in the back of his head _

_He headed for the Everfree forest "__Zecora how is Celestia doing?__" Alex asked arriving at Zecora's home_

"_She is doing fine I reset her wings for her, cleaned her up and healed her wounds__" Zecora explained_

"_Any signs of force used on her rump?__" Alex asked looking deadly serious _

"_None whoever did this to her didn't want to incur the wrath of her special somepony__" Zecora explained and let Alex take Celestia and he wasted little time placing her in the Dimensional Pocket with the others_

"_Thank you for the help Zecora I'll have some of Canterlot's best herbs sent your way as payment__" Alex said nuzzling her then took off at high speed back to the castle under his most treasured invisibility spell he entered his room and found Luna asleep on his bed "__little darling__" Alex muttered revealing himself _

"_Sister__" Luna muttered in her sleep _

_Alex removed each of them from his dimensional pocket and told them to be very quiet as to not wake Luna when he heard crying from the bathroom "__Please Cadence grieving will not bring Twilight back to us__" Shining Armour said and Alex walked in quietly_

"_Can I try lifting her spirits?__" Alex said gently and nudged Cadence's rump pushing her into the bath "__no more tears little sister look__" he said stepping aside "__this tricky little mare faked her own death to escape her pursuers__" he explained and Cadence broke down in tears_

"_Twilight you're alright thank goodness__" Cadence cried as Twilight entered the bath to join her_

"_I'm sorry Cadence I really am I was just so tired, injured and scared I didn't know what else to do__" Twilight cried and Alex sat down on the floor with tears in his eyes_

"_It's good to see her accepted back into the family__" Alex said happily and went back to the others and saw Evergreen and her husband sleeping next to the wardrobe happily in each-others embrace and noticed that Celestia was on the floor so he magiced her onto the bed and gently placed her next to Luna when the doors exploded open _

"_Give me the dark crown now Alicorn stallion or everypony in this room and all of Equestria dies__" Starflare roared_

_Alex stepped forward and he was highly annoyed, no pony had dared threaten his home and family over a simple artefact "__you dare break into my home and threaten me Starflare take a look at yourself you can't even be classified as a pony anymore__" Alex snapped_

"_Alexander Theotanasia is that you oh this is rich when Celestia said you had changed a lot since I last saw you I wasn't expecting this so tell me how does it feel to be a weak Equine?__" Starflare sneered and Alex vanished from sight "__What the?__" he stammered as Alex reappeared behind him_

"_Who said anything about me being weak__" Alex snapped and cut Starflare's tail off_

"_AHH what the you're not even holding a weapon how did you cut my tail off?__" he screamed creating some distance_

_Alex spread his left wing wide to its full length "__why would I need to carry a weapon when my wings can rip you apart__" he said playfully flapping his left wing _

"_That's impossible__" Starflare said jumping in to attack and Alex stepped aside and sliced him apart "__this can't be happening__" he coughed as he fell into eternal sleep_

"_Rest in Peace Starflare may you find happiness in the hooves of the creator__" Alex said taking his body to the grave site and laying him to rest_

_Alex returned to the castle and saw Celestia finally waking up as he entered the room and they walked into the bathroom to wash up as Alex had nearly 2 weeks of blood and grime on his coat "__UGH damn that last attack aggravated my broken wing__" he said _

"_How did you break your wing again Alex?__" Celestia asked and Alex explained everything "__Fluttershy can really clamp down can't she?__" she said with a gentle laugh _

"_Indeed she can but I feel this ordeal isn't over yet__" Alex said gently_

_Alex slept for the first time in a while and Celestia made sure to keep him close as she didn't want to be parted from him again they slept peacefully only waking for meals, work and baths other than that their time was spent in each other's company and resting happily courtesy of the healing waters of Alex's bath his wing was mended in no time at all and he was up and flying again within a month when the next threat appeared a large army marched towards Canterlot Castle _

"_Here we go__" Alex said stretching his wings and taking off to meet them in the middle of town "__I can't let you take another step towards the castle there are too many innocent lives in there for me to allow you any further__" he said sharply_

"_You would do well to step aside Alicorn we are here only for the dark crown__" the leader spoke_

"_Commander all the other cities have barriers around them we can't get in__" a changeling said and Alex noticed its eyes were yellow not the traditional blue of their race_

"_What do you mean the towns have barriers around them?__" the commander snapped_

"_Sorry that was my doing I saw you coming from the castle and placed barriers around the towns to prevent any hostage situations__" Alex said with a smile_

"_Well it matters not we can still round up the Canterlot citizens__" the commander laughed_

"_Commander we can't find the civilians anywhere__" another changeling said_

"_Say what?__" she roared back at them turning to Alex "__What did you do?__" she snapped_

_Alex just sat there and poked his tongue out then pulled it back into his mouth "__they are safe and sound in the castle oh and the barrier should be coming up about now__" Alex said playfully as the barrier appeared around the castle "__just like clockwork__" he laughed_

_Alex teleported the enemy, and himself out of the town and into the nearby fields "__now if you get angry enough with me we can fight right here and not risk any damage to the town__" Alex said gently still sitting on the floor and he started humming to himself_

"_I don't care how you do it just KILL HIM__" the commander roared and the changelings attacked _

_Alex ducked and weaved his way around them knocking as many of them out as he could and trying beyond all hope to kill as few as possible "__What is he doing this is a fight to the death but he isn't killing them he is just incapacitating them__" the commander whispered while she watched as Alex moved _

_After 3 hours of non-stop fighting Alex pinned the mare to the floor "__if you're going to have your way with me get it over with__" she cried and Alex backflip kicked her rump and sent her skidding along the grass on her mid-section_

"_I'm not such a deplorable pony as to do such a thing__" Alex said as he looked at her with tears in his eyes_

"_Why are you crying?__" she asked as Alex placed himself on the floor_

"_While I had you pinned I read your mind and searched your past and saw what your superiors did to you__" Alex replied as he looked at her and saw that she was crying as well_

"_I'm not a good Pony I let them do those things to me as they told me it was part of my training I knew it was wrong but still I let them do it__" she cried and Alex stood up_

"_We can still help you if you let us?__" Alex said making his way towards her "__join the royal guard and start your life over__" Alex offered_

"_But what about the changelings they are of Chrysalis's swarm but with a few spells they have been disconnected from it__" the young mare said _

"_I'll see if I can't get the changeling queen to take them back into the swarm__" Alex replied and picked the mare up "__I believe you were the strongest leader the enemy had to offer and now I have you in my capable care come on let's get you to the castle__" Alex said gently and flew to the castle _

_Alex landed in the throne room and let the young mare down "__Alex who is this young mare?__" Celestia asked and Alex explained everything he had seen from her past "__I'll send the royal guards to arrest them all at once__" she said looking livid_

"_I'm happy to say she isn't pregnant otherwise I wouldn't have kicked her at all__" Alex explained _

"_You kicked her?__" Celestia snapped_

"_She submitted to me saying if I was going to have my way with her get it over with so I kicked her in the rump a bit harder then I should have I admit__" Alex said laying himself on the floor_

"_I deserved it Princess by the way my name is Willow Woodsinger__" she said gently _

"_Well then Willow welcome I want you to rest for a few days and then at the start of next week be at the barracks at sunrise__" Celestia said gently_

"_By your command Princess__" Willow said and went to leave_

"_Hold it young lady__" Alex said "__you have nowhere to stay do you?__" he added _

"_Well now that you mention it no I don't__" Willow replied_

"_Nice catch Alex I'll have her placed in a spare room till the barracks has a place for her to stay more permanently__" Celestia said gently _

"_Alright little one bath time__" Alex said picking Willow up and going into his room and dropping her in the bath and he slid in with her and started cleaning her from rump to nose_

"_Alex watch where you are cleaning__" Willow squeaked _

"_No point telling him that__" Celestia said as Alex lifted Willow out of the bath and started drying her_

"_Princess the young mare's room is ready for her__" a guard said _

"_Thank you will you show her to her room please?__" Celestia replied as they left_

"_Ugh I came here to get this?__" Willow choked as she looked at the dark crown "__god you can feel the evil pouring off this thing__" she said "__I never want to be near it again__" she hissed and left with the guard _

"_Alex where are the crowns holy seals?__" Celestia asked _

"_I removed them for her to feel it's taint give me a moment I'll put the seals back on now__" Alex said and Celestia watched as the seals reappeared on the crown "__there nice and safe__" he said playfully _

_Alex went to have a bath and was joined by none other than Celestia who helped him clean and preen his massive wings and he was more than happy to return the favour once done they both went to bed as Alex was far too tired to eat, he woke again at about four in the morning to the cries of a young mare_

"_Willow what's the matter dear?__" Alex asked getting off the bed and making his way to her_

"_I feel funny is all and it's the first time I have felt like this__" Willow replied and Alex could tell what her problem was_

"_How often did they do that to you?__" Alex asked_

"_Daily__" she replied_

"_That would explain it then__" Alex said as a guard entered the room_

"_Alex, Willow has gone missing from her room__" the guard said_

"_She is right here private__" Alex said gently as he walked over to him "__she is currently in heat do her a favour and help her out will you?__" Alex asked and the guard blushed_

"_That's a bit of a tall order sir__" he replied_

"_It's not an order it's a request just help the young mare out and who knows she may bond to you I mean come on you don't find a mare this cute every day__" Alex whispered with a laugh_

"_Do you think so sir?__" he asked_

"_It's worth a shot__" Alex replied "__Willow go with the guard back to your room he'll help you with your problem__" he said and the pair left_

"_You are really good at playing match maker aren't you Alex?__" Celestia said from the bed_

_Alex made his way to the bed and nuzzled Celestia "__I just try to help the couples that feel right is all" __he said getting back into bed__ "ugh too wide awake to fall back asleep now__" he complained and just laid there_

_Celestia looked around to room and gave a cheeky smile "__Well since we are both awake, how about you play with me until it is time to get up for work__" She said and sealed the room off_

_Cadence walked into the throne room alone "__I wonder if Aunty Celestia would be awake yet hmm their bedroom door is locked guess I'll come back later__" she said and left the castle for her morning walk "__I wonder if Big Brother Alex and Aunty Celestia have done their courtship dance yet?__" She wondered as she walked along_

"_Morning Joe__" Cadence said as she walked past Joe on his way to work_

"_Good morning Princess Cadence please be careful on your morning walk__" Joe replied _

"_I will thank you__" Cadence said gently as she continued her work _

_Cadence circled the town and made her way home and stopped under a tree to rest "__I will have to ask Alex if it is wise for a pregnant mare to be walking around so much?__" she laughed and after about 10 minutes continued on her way _

_Cadence returned to the throne room to see Celestia walk out of the room rather wobbly "__Aunty Celestia are you alright?__" Cadence asked_

"_Oh yes I'm alright I was just playing with Alex__" Celestia replied with a gentle laugh_

_Cadence just laughed "__and what is Alex doing?__" She asked_

"_He finally went back to sleep he woke up to willow on our bedroom floor crying and he helped ease her mind but then he couldn't get back to sleep so we played and I finally tired him out and we didn't play the way you are thinking__" Celestia explained _

"_Oh so no naughty time this morning?__" Cadence said with a laugh and left the room to prepare a picnic lunch she was going to be having with Shining Armour_

"_How is a pony to sleep with so much noise?__" Alex said walking out of the room_

"_Oh no did we wake you?__" Celestia said from the balcony as she and Luna set the moon and raised the sun_

_Alex suddenly snapped awake "__GET DOWN__" he roared magically pinning Luna and Celestia to the floor as Gryphon collided with him slamming him into a wall and rendering him out cold_

"_Not how I would have put Alex to sleep but hang on why is his mane and tail now Gray?__" Celestia said _

"_Please help me I'm being hunted oh no the Stallion has had his magic drained, why does keep happening lately?__" the Gryphon said looking at Alex scared _

"_Give me a moment to put Alex back into bed then you can explain your situation__" Celestia said placing Alex on her back and taking him to the bed to rest "__recover quickly Alex I don't feel safe without you close by and it pains me to see you like this__" she said gently and kissed his nose then left the room._


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER 8_

_Celestia magically carried the gryphon to the hospital and they talked about why the gryphon was in Equestria in the first place when Twilight and the others arrived with Shining Armour and Celestia explained everything when a wolf walked in the door "__She is the one that's been hunting me__" The gryphon cried and Shining Armour and his guards pinned the wolf down _

"_You don't really want to do that__" she said gently and Shining Armour and the guards stood down and Twilight and her friends activated the Elements of harmony "__that would not be wise either__" the wolf said again gently and the girls stopped their assault_

_Before anyone could react Fluttershy went on a verbal assault then with a simple glare from the wolf Fluttershy broke down in terror "__My apologies Princesses my name is Arofa Nahmet I'm called a Lycanthrope__" Nahmet said with a bow but Celestia's anger didn't vanish so Nahmet explained her case_

"_Captain, can I ask you to watch over Miss Arofa with my Niece?__" Celestia asked_

"_It will be my honour Princess come along Nahme__t" Shining Armour ordered_

"_You may be watching over me Captain but that gives you no right to order me around now let us go Princes Mi Amore Cadenza is waiting for us__" Nahmet replied gently leaving ahead of Shining Armour _

"_Hey wait your supposed to be following me__" Shining Armour snapped bolting out the door after her_

"_Twilight I'll leave you and your friends to watch over Grell now excuse me I must check on Alex he is not in good condition__" Celestia said_

"_Leave it to us princess we'll watch grell to make sure nothing goes wrong__" Twilight replied and the girls left with the gryphon_

_Celestia and Luna returned to the castle and check on Alex "__according to Grell the Gryphon, Alex's magic is completely gone and it's going to take a long time to be restored__" Celestia said as Alex came around "__Alex stay still your magic is gone and you are very weak so don't push yourself__" she said gently as Alex made his way to the bathroom and just fell straight into the bath_

_Celestia dived in and pulled him up as he hadn't come out on his own power "__See you shouldn't be moving__" she said gently as she pulled him out of the bath and started drying him off _

"_Sister we should send a letter to King Grimclaw to ask him about this__" Luna said helping Celestia dry Alex off then take him back to bed_

_Cadence bonded to Nahmet instantly and they got along like they had been friends for years "__Princess Cadence you and your husband have given me something precious 'The magic of Friendship' but now I want to give you something in return 'The Magic of Insight' but we'll make learning it a bit fun__" Nahmet said and explained the exercise which Cadence and Shining Armour passed with flying colours_

"_What was that?__" Twilight said getting to her hooves and looking in the direction she felt the change "__That damn wolf did something__" she snapped racing and her magic and anger exploded as she reached the location of Nahmet, Cadence and Shining Armour_

"_Get your filthy paws off them you damn mutt?__" Twilight snapped as she approached surrounded by a wall of magic that was so thick you couldn't see through it_

"_Whoa Twily easy there we are fine see__" Shining armour said_

"_That wolf did something__" Twilight gasped regaining her composure to some degree_

"_She did use magic but she did it with our permission and believe me Twilight what she taught us you would have loved it__" Cadence said happily and they returned to the castle _

_Luna walked into the room holding a letter for Celestia from King Edward Grimclaw "__Sister the king's response has arrived how, is Alex doing?__" Luna asked looking worried_

"_He is not recovering at all and I don't know how to help him__" Celestia cried and took the letter from Luna and began reading "__this is troubling__" she said and went to the throne and placed herself on it _

_Alex awoke just in time to hear Nahmet lose the plot and go off at Celestia he could just see through the door and witnessed Celestia belt Nahmet across the head splitting her open and Alex heard her skull crack too "__I can't take this anymore__" Nahmet gasped getting gingerly to her feet "__I'll tell the rest of my kind I failed and then he will be your problem, I'm leaving__" she said turning and leaving _

"_Hey you can't just leave__" Shining Armour said_

"_And are you going to stop me?__" Nahmet snapped "__I'm gone' __she said and left _

_Alex walked slowly out of the room and looked at Celestia "__Alex you should not be up__" she said quietly Alex just shook his head_

"_Surely you could have seen all the pain she was in?__" Alex said and walked out the throne room door "__Nahmet wait up__" he called weakly catching up to her_

_They walked out of the castle and made their way across town and headed for the embrace of the Everfree forest "__I see Gralo got your Magic, I know a way to get you back up to speed and then you can beat him without the need for assistance__" Nahmet said _

"_But your head wound must be troubling you so don't think to hard I know a friend who can help you at least__" Alex said and slowly guided her to his friend's home "__Zecora are you home__" Alex called and Zecora came out to meet them_

"_Alex you're a mess and my word your friend here is badly hurt who did this__" She asked leaving her usual rhymes at the door_

_Alex looked at Nahmet he barely felt like himself "__Believe it or not Celestia did it I'm happy to see her finally take a stand but the reason was all wrong__" Alex said as the sky turned black "__what the, the sky is gone__" he said looking up _

"_I'll tend to your wolf friend at once then try and find a way to help you__" Zecora said taking Nahmet inside and tending to her wound "__I can ease the pain and heal the wound but your cracked skull will have to heal on its own__" she said gently applying an ointment to the gash in Nahmet's head _

"_Thank you Zecora and I know a way we can help Alex__" Nahmet said gently and got to her feet "__this ointment is amazing I feel fantastic__" she added and started examining Alex_

_Alex lowered himself onto the floor so Nahmet could examine him "__he drained more than your magic most of your essence is missing__" Nahmet said _

_Zecora placed a cup of tea in front of Alex "__this is made of some of the most magical herbs in Equestria it should help speed up his recovery__" she said and backed away_

_Alex took a large gulped of the tea and choked on it "__Ugh this tastes horrible__" he choked and willingly finished it "__never again will I drink that brew__" he laughed _

"_Well his essence is back look the red streaks in his mane and tail are back__" Nahmet said "__Zecora do you know a place with the strongest source of natural magic is here in the forest we need to expose Alex to it if we want to beat Gralo and save Equestria from certain destruction__" she explained _

_Zecora thought long and hard "__there is a place deeper in the heart of the forest that sounds like the place you are looking for__" Zecora said and left the house "__I can take you there if you like__" she added looking back at them and Alex had dozed off_

"_He's so weak without his magic it will be hard to keep him awake__" Nahmet said "__Alex time to get going come on wake up__" she said licking his ear and he woke up instantly_

_Alex shook his head and smacked his ear "__please don't do that again__" he yawned and followed them as they lead the way _

_Nahmet was pleased "__the natural magic here is the strongest I have ever felt this will help him greatly oh boy the strongest point is on the Lake__" she said looking at Alex "__he's acting funny__" she said again looking worried_

_Alex walked towards the lake and stepped onto it "__I hear the call__" he said and stepped right into the middle of the lake _

_The natural magic took to Alex like a new born foal to its mother Alex stood there as petals of unknown origin covered him "__was that supposed to happen?__" Zecora asked looking at Nahmet_

_Nahmet looked at the flower bud concerned "__I'll be honest with you I have never actually done this before__" she said looking back towards the eastern side of the forest "__Celestia and the others have arrived at the castle ruins please Alex recover quickly, Zecora once he comes out of that flower bring him to the ruins In the forest__" she added_

"_That will not be needed Nahmet I'm ready to go now__" Alex said as the petals opened to reveal Alex back in full glory with a few new features there was now Flowers blooming in his mane and tail courtesy of the natural magic that now coursed through his body "__that bird is as good as done__" he said sweetly as he walked past Nahmet and brushed his wing across her head. _

"_What the, the crack in my skull has healed__" Nahmet gasped and vanished from sight as Alex looked at Zecora_

"_You have my thanks Zecora for the tea and many other things if you are ever planning on coming to Canterlot let me know I'll ask Celestia to prepare a room for you__" Alex said and started walking towards the ruins_

_At the ruins of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters_

_Celestia was holding Luna and Spike close to her while Cadence and Shining Armour held out as long as they could against Gralo as he drained their magic "__everypony in case we don't make it I want you all to know that I'm sorry, I am so sorry__" she cried as tears ran down her face_

"_I am sorry also__" Nahmet said revealing herself inside the barrier that Cadence and Shining Armour were struggling to hold and Gralo stopped his assault_

"_Arofa Nahmet why are you here I thought you left the planet__" Gralo said looking at her angrily_

_Nahmet ignored him completely as she hugged Celestia "__I have some wonderful news for you Celestia__" she said and looking towards the deeper section of the forest "__Alex is back and stronger than ever__" she added right as Shining Armour and Cadence's strength finally gave out _

"_ALEX SAVE US__" Celestia called and looked at Gralo in shock as he screamed in agony and saw that his beak had a massive split in it and Alex was tending to Armour and Cadence as Gralo attacked him in a fit of rage _

"_Don't even try__" Alex snapped raising a wing and stopping Gralo's talon in its tracks_

_Once Alex was sure Cadence and Shining Armour were safe he turned his attention to the Elements of Harmony and Twilight and her friends "__this should be no problem to fix__" Alex said as he walked past the girls and his massive wings brushed their bodies and their colour returned and the Elements restored themselves "__it will be a while before they are back to normal but they are at least safe, now to take care of our unwanted guest__" Alex said turned his attention to Gralo_

"_Foolish Alicorn Stallion I have lived for millennia do you really think you can beat me__" Gralo said _

"_Look what I did to your beak imagine what I can do to the rest of you__" Alex retorted "__the natural magic coursing through my body is telling me I can put you down and exactly how to do it, vile beast you have roamed our stars for far too long NOW BEGONE__" Alex roared as his new magic exploded from his body and he proceeded to battle Gralo for hours _

_Alex ducked weaved and collided with Gralo when luck finally caught up with him he dodged one of Gralo's attacks and Alex's wings ripped Gralo's wing clean off "__what a stroke of luck__" he said as he raced to the ground and claimed Gralo's other wing _

"_Forgive me I should not have come here please let me go here I'll even give the magic I took back just please spare me__" Gralo begged as the sky returned to normal but the others didn't_

"_Don't be fooled Alex he used the same trick on me and my kind and we fell for it and look what it did to us__" Nahmet screamed _

"_I'll be the judge__" Alex said walking up to Gralo and looking him in the eye it was 15 minutes of silence and Alex finally stepped back and walked away _

"_Thank you Alicorn Stallion you are indeed merciful__" Gralo said _

"_Don't bet on it__" Alex snapped and finished Gralo off "__a corrupted being like you gives your race the Nathrazeem a bad name now perish__" he said and made his way to the others and started removing the flowers that bloomed in his mane and fed them to the others the magic contained within the flowers restored their magical strength and ultimately returned them to normal_

_Alex grabbed the Elements of Harmony that lay forgotten on the floor as Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Grell woke up, he walked over to Cadence and Shining Armour while not as bad as the others they were still very weak "__here you go you two eat these they will help you recover__" Alex said gently_

_Removing 3 flowers from his mane "__here Cadence 2 for you 1 for you personally and the other to make sure the foal is alright__" Alex said and nudged her belly "__here Armour this should have you back to normal in a moment__" he said kindly and watched as 3 more flowers bloomed from where he removed them _

_Celestia raced up to Alex and rubbed her head along his neck and he placed his right wing across Celestia's body "__Now that is Beautiful__" Nahmet said looking at Celestia gently "__Princess Celestia I deeply apologise for the way I yelled at you earlier__" Nahmet said and bowed deeply_

"_You have no reason to apologise Nahmet I had plenty of time to think everything you said over and I came to realise you were right all along so when time comes next week I'll make a very important announcement to the whole of Equestria__" Celestia replied looking at Nahmet "__Nahmet you will be forever welcome in Canterlot Castle as a beloved friend to me, my sister and everypony else here__" she said and they all left the forest together_

_Every step Alex took left flowers in his wake "__I'm not going to get used to that for a while__" he laughed looking behind him as flowers bloomed where his hooves landed and they entered Canterlot to a standing ovation_

"_Princess you're alright thank heavens we thought we had lost you__" the citizens cheered as they all walked through town_

"_Everypony who is travelling around Equestria right now spread the word that I will be making a very important announcement next week and that I request that they all be here to hear it__" Celestia said and the Ponies scattered to spread the news_

_Celestia stayed by Alex's side all week and when it came time to make the announcement the whole of Equestria was present Celestia's first announcement was her deepest apologies for all the hardships she had put her ponies through over the years to which everypony accepted her apology_

"_Now while I have you all here I would like to make a second announcement__" she said and the crowd went quiet instantly "__As many of you know I until late last year had a being from another world staying safely in my castle but due to events that nearly ended his life and with some quick thinking he managed to save his own life at the risk of his human form__" she explained _

"_I think I know where this is going__" Alex said to Cadence and they both laughed_

"_Mares and Gentle colts it is my greatest pleasure to announce to the public for the very first time in his new form Alexander Theotanasia the Alicorn Stallion__" she said happily and Alex hovered over the crowd so everypony could see him "__one more thing__" she said and started blushing _

"_Why, is the Princess blushing is she going to reveal something to us__" a mare in the crowd said_

"_I would also like to announce that as of a few months ago Alex is now my Special Somepony__" she said and Alex span around in mid-air to look at her and he was blushing as well_

_The whole crowd cheered at this news it seemed to Alex that Celestia sitting on the throne alone for 1000 years had troubled her ponies more than the events that caused them great sorrow Alex felt a great pull in his heart and he flew to the lake by pure instinct then looked at Celestia on her balcony and bowed deeply with one wing pointed her way beckoning her to him _

_Celestia flew to Alex and they placed 1 of their wings each on each other's back and their other wings high into the air "__you can see the difference in their wing span Alex's wings are huge__" A stallion said as the crowd circled the lake, Alex's eye colour suddenly turned the same colour as Celestia's "__that's a new trick__" the stallion said again_

_Cadence landed in front of the crowd "__are we going to witness their courtship dance that they haven't had a chance to perform yet__" she said _

_Alex and Celestia started dancing in perfect unison the wings they had on each other's backs never moved from their spots as the danced gracefully across the lake, they danced for the good part of an hour and when they finally stopped their horns and noses were touching "__that was the most beautiful courtship dance I have ever seen it was even better than mine and Shining Armour's__" Cadence said as Celestia and Alex returned to the shore side by side to a cheering crowd _

"_My word that was amazing I never thought I would see the day that I could witness princess Celestia's courtship__dance__" an elderly mare said_

"_Thank you all for coming today I hope the future for all of us will be bright and happy now please be safe on your way home__" Celestia said and she and Alex headed home to bed _

_Alex laid in bed awake as Celestia slept happily snuggled under his wing "__two major dilemmas one right after the other and I have a new source of magic now__" he said looking at the flowers now magically blooming in his mane and tail "__ugh buck thinking I have barely slept lately__" he said and dozed off_

_Alex woke hours later to Celestia happily rubbing her head against his belly "__Alright my dear I'm awake what can I do for you?__" he said rolling himself off the bed and landing on his hooves "__heh I'm still not used to having hooves I spent 39 years of my life with only 2 feet but now I have four hooves no matter how I think about it, it's still very funny but being in this form doesn't nearly bother me as I have the most beautiful mare in the world as my special somepony__" he said with a laugh as he walked to the bathroom it felt so much smaller now that he was an equine _

"_I was going to say breakfast then bath but we can have a bath first then go have breakfast__" Celestia said happily prancing into the bathroom and placing herself in the water as Alex stood on the water under the waterfall _

"_Hey now that is an idea__" Alex chirped and fired a shot of magic at the ceiling creating another hole then created a trench that lead to the hole in the floor and walked under it to test it "__oh yeah this feels much nicer__" he said as the hot water poured over him and he laid himself down to enjoy it_

_Celestia joined him and laid herself over his back "__this is nice__" she said and they washed and preened each other then went for breakfast _

_Cadence was awake and eating by the time they arrived "__were you two misbehaving yourselves in there or something__" she asked sternly and Celestia looked worried_

"_Don't worry Celestia mood swings are part of the pregnancy you'll get used to them__" Alex explained and walked up to Cadence and nudged her belly then ran his nose up her chest and neck then stopped at her nose looking her in the eyes "__to much bad emotions can have negative effects on the foal Cadence be a good girl and stay calm ok__" he said gently and returned to his spot with Celestia_

_Alex finished his food first even though he started last "__whew was I hungry__" he said stretching himself out to loosen himself up_

"_Alex can I ask you something?__" Cadence said sweetly as her mood went back to normal_

_Alex looked at her and smiled gently "__you can ask me anything you like__" he said_

"_Well it's about the size of your wings and the flowers in your mane what's up with them__" Cadence asked looking him over_

"_Well my dear my wing size has always been this big and as for the flowers they are a part of the natural magic of the Everfree forest that now courses through my body__" Alex explained_

"_Still doesn't explain why they are growing in your mane__" Cadence replied with a laugh_

"_How do you think you and Shining Armour recovered after Gralo had drained nearly all your magic?__" Alex said and Cadence stopped to think_

"_While I still think the flowers in your mane a bizarre, but knowing they are the reason why i recovered so quickly I don't mind them so much__" Cadence said happily "__Now if you will excuse me I'm going to get lunch ready as I am planning on having a picnic lunch today Aunty Celestia, Alex would you grace us with your presence?__" she asked looking at them_

"_I don't mind what about you Celestia?__" Alex said gently_

"_I would love to Cadence so where shall we meet you?__" Celestia asked with a smile_

"_The Lake at 2pm__" Cadence replied_

"_We'll be there then see you soon and please be carefully as far along as you are you should not be moving too much__" Alex said and continued thinking "__you know what on second thought I'll help you I can't risk you having an injury__" Alex said as he got up and walked with Cadence to the Kitchen_

"_You don't have to help me Alex I can manage on my own__" Cadence whimpered _

"_Cadence please a pregnant mare like yourself 6 months into her pregnancy should not be moving so much__" Alex said gently and kissed her nose "__now at least let me play a Big Brother roll and help his Baby sister__" he chuckled_

_Cadence looked at him with tears in her eyes "__if you're going to put it that way ok but at least let me help__" she said and magiced a knife out of the drawer and was about to start cutting the lettuce when the foal decided to kick and broke her concentration _

"_Watch it__" Alex called sticking his wing out "__AHH__" he cried as the knife dug into his wing, blade first _

_Cadence screamed in shock "__Alex are you alright?__" she cried as Alex removed the knife from his wing_

"_Just a small puncture wound nothing to worry about__" Alex replied giving both wings a flap "__there see nothing to worry about__" he said gently and returned to preparing lunch as Cadence directed him on what she wanted to put into the picnic lunch_

_Alex watched over Cadence all day while Shining Armour worked and they made their way to the lake and Alex playfully carried Cadence on his back when they arrived at the lake to see it was now a very popular spot for young couples "__now this is cute__" Celestia said happily _

"_Don't tell me our courtship dance turned this lake into a very popular spot?__" Alex asked looking at Celestia remembering the night before_

"_Hey look everypony Celestia and Alex are here come on lets clear them some room__" a young stallion said _

"_Please it is alright no need to move for us__" Alex said taking to the air "__we'll just take the tree on the other side of the lake__" he added and he and Celestia flew to the other side of the lake and landed where Alex let Cadence down _

_Alex decided to entertain everypony present, he stepped on the lake and noticed Celestia was right beside him and they started dancing following the ebb and flow of the water "__this dance is gorgeous__" a mare said happily watching _

"_Anyone else notice the hole in Alex's wing?__" a stallion said_

_The crowd watched in awe as Celestia and Alex wrapped up their dance and returned to Cadence on the shore and Alex saw Shining Armour approaching as he was on his lunch break "__why do I have the feeling I just missed something impressive?__" he said as he placed himself on the floor next to Cadence _

"_You missed the most beautiful dance well not as beautiful as their courtship dance last night but it was beautiful none the less__" Cadence said happily_

"_Damn I missed such a spectacle__" Shining Armour complained Alex placed himself on the blanket and Celestia laid herself on his back_

"_I've been feeling so weak lately even though I have this new source of magic but I am just so tired__" Alex muttered as he fell into a deep sleep_

"_Greetings again Alex how is the new body I gave you?__" A voice said _

"_We meet again Goddess and thank you for this new form I love it though it has taken a beating lately__" Alex said raising himself off the substance on the floor "__where am I?__" he asked_

"_This is the world of your sub conscience I can enter here to talk to you while you sleep by the way my name is Lauren Faust I am the mother to both Luna and Celestia__" she said and Alex sat down before he fell down as she revealed herself_

"_Well I see where Luna and Celestia got their beauty from, just look at you, your gorgeous__" Alex said _

"_Thank you but I am here to talk about you__" Lauren said "__I watched your courtship dance with Celestia and it was beautiful but I would like to ask__" she said leaning in to whisper in his ear "__when's the wedding__" she asked and Alex's mind began to race with the ideas he would need to prepare for such a large event _

"_I have a lot of work and such little time it will have to be perfect__" Alex started saying as his ideas poured out of his head_

"_Easy there stallion those are all perfect ideas but can you pull off a wedding that size__" she asked_

"_You underestimate me my dear I was once the man of a million plans but I can still make just about anything work__" Alex bragged _

"_Yes but now you are an equine can you still make your plans for the wedding work__" Lauren asked_

_Alex let those words sink into his mind "__you make a good point I'm no longer the being I once was__" Alex said quietly looking himself over "__I'm now a proud resident of Equestria and I am proud of my new look__" he added then looked at Lauren_

"_So any new ideas for the wedding__" Lauren asked_

_Alex looked around "__yes I have several but if I may ask, how long have I been in here the feeling of time is rather distorted__" he asked _

"_It's been about 3 hours outside while in here it only feels like 5 minutes__" Lauren replied "__I'll come talk to you more when you go back to sleep so I'll leave you to your planning Alex take care__" she said and left_

_Alex awoke in his bed with Celestia lying next to him watching him for any signs of nightmares and or sickness "__Oh Alex you finally woke up are you feeling alright?__" Celestia asked_

"_I feel fine my dear__" Alex said and looked around the room and noticed he had something to do "__please excuse me a moment__" he said and teleported into town near the jeweller and entered and sealed the door behind him_

"_Alex welcome can I interest you in some fine jewels for the Princess__" the merchant asked_

_Alex looked around carefully then leaned in close "__I'm planning on asking Celestia to marry me got any good ideas on an engagement ring as I have no idea what I'm looking for__" Alex whispered_

"_You're serious then ok let me see here__" she said and walked out the back_

"_Nothing too flashy just something nice and basic maybe a nice gold ring with a couple of small diamonds in it__" Alex enquired_

"_That really helped me a lot Alex thank you here I have just what you need__" the mare said bringing out the ring _

"_This is fantastic now much do I own you__" Alex said pulling his money back out from under his wing _

"_Hmm I could charge you full price which is 3200 bits but I'll give it to you at 25% off if I can attend the wedding__" she said with a sly smile while Alex fiddled with his money bag_

"_I'll do you one better I'll pay full price now and if she says yes you'll get the invite hoof delivered by me__" Alex replied giving the money over _

"_You have a deal__" she said passing Alex the ring "__good luck Alex and I pray for the best for you__" she added and Alex walked outside with the ring in its box tucked under his wing and teleported back to his room to find out that everypony had gone to the throne room _

"_She's working I'll ask later but first I'll need to create the right mood__" Alex said looking around _

"_Alex what are you doing go and talk to her__" Cadence said gently poking Alex's flank with her horn_

"_Not right now Cadence I have a few things to prepare for__" Alex replied gently rubbing his nose along her belly_

"_Prepare for what?__" Cadence asked as Alex walked into his room_

_Alex placed the ring on a separate alter he had in his room "__take a look at this and then you tell me__" Alex chuckled _

"_Alex are you really going to ask her?__" Cadence asked and Alex nodded "__oh my word__" she said and started bouncing around but stopped the moment Alex glared at her_

"_A pregnant mare must not jump around like that__" Alex snapped_

"_I'm sorry it's just that the news you just gave me is so exciting__" Cadence said happily and Alex dived for the ring hiding it under his wing again_

"_What news would that be Cadence?__" Celestia said walking in "__Alex what are you hiding under your wing?__" she said looking at Alex sternly_

_Alex opened his wings to full extension "__not sure what you're talking about my dear now please get back to work the country can't function properly without its most beloved Princess on her throne__" Alex said gently kissing Celestia making her blush and she left the room_

"_That was far too close__" Cadence cried '__but where is the ring?__" she asked _

"_I teleported it into your mane__" Alex said as he fiddled with Cadence's mane and pulled the box out_

"_Nice going__" Cadence laughed as Alex put the ring back on the alter_

"_Cadence can I ask for your help could you prepare a lunch for by the lake tomorrow please?__" Alex said looking at her "__and make it fancy as I want to set the right mood to ask her__" he chuckled looking around the room_

"_Asking the princess of heart for help in affairs of the heart clever boy Alex__" Cadence said happily_

"_Just don't push yourself remember you are only three months off the birth of your first foal__" Alex explained "__if you need assistance call me at once__" he said and Cadence left to prepare _

_Alex kept the Ring under his wing as he went to the fabric store "__oh Alex what brings you hear need more fabric for Cushions again?__" the merchant asked_

"_Ah good day no not cushions today but I need silk for an outfit to cover this big body of mine and do you have any Pegasus mannequins that I can use as a reference for these__" Alex said and half opened his wings as the shop was far too small for a full extension of his wings _

"_I see yes we have what you require just give me a moment to gather them up for you__" the merchant said "__may I ask what you need this for and to think you're asking for silk what's the occasion__" she asked_

"_Well I need the silk to create a special outfit for a special mood so I can put this to use__" Alex said removing the ring from the feathers in his wing _

"_Alex you don't mean to ask her that do you?__" the mare asked excitedly_

"_Indeed I do__" Alex said while blushing_

_Alex paid for the fabric and the mannequin then teleported back to his room and sealed the room completely "__now to get to work__" he said and got to work and worked well past dinner when Lauren appeared in the room_

"_You have been working nonstop and it's well past dinner time, do you not plan on eating tonight?__" Lauren asked_

"_I'll get something to eat soon as I am finished with this__" Alex said as he started putting on the final touches_

"_This outfit is gorgeous__" Lauren said as Alex hid it from sight in his Pocket Dimension and removing the seals from the door "__we'll talk more later in your sleep__" she said with a smile and left_

"_You finally opened up what were you doing in here?__" Celestia asked and Alex looked past her to Cadence and smiled_

"_That's a secret that you will learn tomorrow__" Alex said happily prancing past Celestia and heading into the dining room_

"_Cadence do you know what's going on if you do can you please tell me?__" Celestia asked following Alex _

"_Oh I know what's going on Aunty Celestia but I'm not going to say a word__" Cadence replied _

"_What has gotten into you two this evening, why won't anypony tell me anything?__" Celestia cried leaving the room_

_Alex finished his food then wandered back into his room to see Celestia crying on the bed and he felt his heart twinge in pain "__come here young mare__" he said placing Celestia on his back "__I'll give you a bath and preen your feathers now stop crying the secret I am hiding from you will be revealed tomorrow I promise__" he said as he slid into the bath_

"_You seem to be up something and I plan on figuring it out before tomorrow__" Celestia said looking determined _

"_Best of luck with that and I hope you look forward to lunch tomorrow__" Alex said and went to work cleaning Celestia and preening her wings "__there you go my dear nice, clean and beautiful now to bed with you I have something I want to do around the castle__" he chirped and wandered off _

_Alex wandered the castle knowing full well Celestia was following him so he wandered the castle grounds and tended the gardens and trained with the night guards when he felt Celestia leave the area and make her way to bed Alex turned himself invisible and flew into the room to see Celestia climb slowly into bed and forget to cover herself up "__honestly my dear you must learn to cover yourself with a blanket lest you catch a cold__" Alex said gently covering Celestia then flying off_

_Alex landed on the lake and Lauren appeared "__that's three times today Lauren what did I do to deserve the honour of the goddess appearing before me 3 times in 24 hours__" Alex asked looking at her while she was on the shore_

"_I just find you interesting is all your new form is so young yet so powerful yet you don't get sick even though your magic supply is overflowing, how do you handle the pain?__" she asked and Alex looked at the water underneath him_

"_Even though I know I am sick and in a lot of pain I just ignore the pain and push myself forward I can ill afford to let myself become bed ridden heaven only knows when the next threat will come to pass__" Alex explained _

"_I see but you must be in agony?__" Lauren asked _

"_Indeed I am but I can't let the others see me in pain__" Alex said and began his dance practice_

"_My word just watching him has me feeling light and happy__" Lauren said watching Alex dance alone on the lake "__what is this?__" she gasped as Alex suddenly keeled over and fell into the lake "__this is not good ALEX__" she cried and dived into the lake and grabbed Alex then took off out of the lake and flew for the castle_

_Lauren landed in the room with Celestia fast asleep on the bed she placed Alex on the floor "__Cough it up Alex come on__" she ordered stomping on Alex's midsection "__come on Alex cough that poison up you can ill afford it to stay in your system any longer__" she cried _

_Celestia had woken up "__Who's there oh hello mother why are you here?__" she said getting to her hooves _

"_Celestia your special somepony is sick now help me get this substance out of him__" Lauren snapped and Celestia got to work _

"_How long has he been like this?__" Celestia asked _

"_I'd wager by the amount of this substance he is bringing up I would say before the Starflare and Gralo incidents__" Lauren said _

"_But that makes no sense his magic was drained out of him by Gralo when Grell crashed into him__" Celestia explained_

"_And having his magic drained would have eased his pain for a while and this new magic source of his while easing his pain just barely is still poisoning him__" Lauren said and she looked at Celestia "__forgive me my daughter but I have to do this just know I'll fully heal him the moment I'm sure he is safe__" she said and using her horn ripped Alex's stomach clean open_

"_Mother, what have you done?__" Celestia cried _

"_It's a magic cut Celestia he won't be dying on you I promise take a look the concentrated magic that was in his body is pouring out of him like water__" Lauren explained then using her magic started forming crystals from the substance "__I'm not too sure if this can be used but the magic in it is powerful these could be used in an emergency when your magic is running low and just a single crystal this size can fully restore ones magic__" she explained holding up a crystal no matter how much magic she used to make them they all came to the same size_

"_Mother Alex needs to be healed and I hope he will be able to move around tomorrow as he had something he wanted to tell me at lunch__" Celestia explained_

"_Yes I know I'm the one who gave him the idea__" Lauren said_

"_Then would you care to explain to me what he is planning?__" Celestia asked_

"_Nope not telling__" Lauren laughed as she healed Alex "__there he is good to go let's hope he can get up on his own__" she said _

_Much to their own amazement Alex got to his feet and stretched wings "__I don't remember designing his wings to be that big did his own personal DNA change the makeup of his new form__" Lauren wondered _

"_I don't care why his wings are so big I love them as much as I love him__" Celestia said happily _

"_Celestia go back to bed I'm going to watch over Alex he still has work to do__" Lauren said _

"_Ok mother and Alex don't stay up to late ok or you will miss lunch__" Celestia said and went back to sleep_

_Alex returned to the lake and restarted his dance practice under the watchful eye of Lauren Faust he danced for hours and he could tell the feeling in the Air was for the better it was much lighter, happier, romantic "__Alex if you keep dancing like that I'm going to go crazy for you so please stop for now and go get some rest__" Lauren said_

"_That dance even worked on a goddess that's a bit too powerful__" Alex said exasperated "__good night Lauren may we speak again sometime__" he chuckled and headed back to the castle _

"_If he dances like that tomorrow he'll have Celestia's hoof in marriage without her even having to think about it__" Lauren said and disappeared _

_Alex landed on the throne room balcony and walked inside and stopped he looked around and wondered if he was sensing something or if he was just tired thinking it best to be safe than sorry he sent a pulse of magic throughout the room "__good evening Nahmet what brings you to us? __" he said as Nahmet appeared_

"_Nothing special I just came to see how everypony was doing__" Nahmet said walking up to Alex and running her paw down his face_

"_We are all quite well thank you for asking__" Alex replied looking out over the balcony it was clearly Nahmet he sensed as the feeling he felt moments ago was now gone "__Allow me to show you to a spare room Nahmet you can stay here and rest Celestia will be thrilled to see you__" he said and led the way _

"_Are you sure it's alright for me to stay the night?__" Nahmet asked _

"_Why would it not be?__" Alex responded with a gentle laugh "__here you are now before I go is there anything I can get for you before I head to bed myself?__" he asked_

"_No I'm fine for now thank you Alex I'll see you in the morning__" Nahmet replied and curled up to sleep_

_Alex walked the halls of the castle as he couldn't sleep because he was starting to panic "__What will I do if she says no?__" Alex wondered as the thought plagued his mind "__NO I can't let doubts grab me now I will just have to think of a solution when the time comes now let's get some sleep__" he said and wandered into the room _

_Celestia was curled up in a ball on the bed she had forgotten to cover herself over again "__What am I going to do with you my dear?__" Alex laughed as he curled up next to her and covered them both over with the quilt and fell asleep_

_Alex awoke the next morning to Cadence nudging the underside of his head "__Alex time to wake up you have a lot to prepare for today__" Cadence said happily _

_Alex got to his hooves and pulled the ring out from under the feathers of his right wing "__so it's make or break time__" he said sleepily "__I need a bath__" he muttered and walked into the bathroom and stood under the waterfall "__just how much water is up there__" he wondered as he let the water wash over his face and then he began scrubbing himself clean and then began preening his wings_

_Cadence walked in as Alex stood up after preening himself and started looking himself over again "__what's the matter Alex you seem interested in your appearance more than usual today__" she asked_

"_I only just noticed but other than my wings and horn the rest of me is a Clydesdale__" he said_

"_What's a Clydesdale__" Cadence asked _

"_It's a breed of Equine from my home world see the fur around my hooves the length of it tells me I'm a Clydesdale__" Alex explained _

"_Most interesting but alas it's time for breakfast so finish your bath and lets go__" Cadence replied happily and left the bathroom while Alex washed his mane and tail_

_Once he was fully clean he made his way out into the dining hall and saw that Twilight and the others had arrived for a visit and Luna was present as well "__my word the whole extended family is here__" he laughed looking at them all_

"_Cadence told us in a letter that you had something special to reveal today so we decided to come all the way here as early as possible to see it for ourselves__" Twilight said_

_Alex looked at them all and smiled then placed himself at the table and ate his breakfast once he finished eating he stood up and looked around "__I have a lot to prepare for and think about I'll see you all at the lake at 2pm__" Alex said and vanished from sight_

"_I love the way he does that__" Celestia said happily "__now time to get some work done before lunch I'll see you all at the lake__" she said and walked to the throne room_

_Cadence asked the girls to help her with the preparations for lunch "__So Cadence do you know what the big secret is__" Rarity asked _

"_I do actually as I was the first pony Alex told about it__" Cadence said happily_

"_Do you think you could tell us about it, if you don't mind that is?__" Fluttershy said looking nervous._

"_I would love to but you will all know about it soon enough__" Cadence replied happily working away and stopped in her tracks as the foal decided to move right at that time "__what a bad time to move__" she whimpered and Alex appeared out of thin air. _

"_Can I ask you ladies to finish preparing lunch I need to get Cadence to a comfy spot to rest__" Alex said and vanished with Cadence in his wings. _

"_Does he see everything that goes on in the castle because he appeared right as Cadence needed him__" Rainbow Dash said with a laugh._

_Alex arrived in his room with a quiet pop and sealed the room tight "__you're not letting anyone in till you are ready to be seen aren't you?__" Cadence asked. _

"_Shh Cadence you need to rest let me know when you feel better now let me see it is about 9 am I have 5 hours to get ready more than enough time__" Alex said happily and kissed Cadences nose and revealed the outfit he had made for the occasion._

"_Alex that looks lovely__" Cadence said sitting up and Alex put the outfit on and fastened the ornaments that he forged to go with it. _

_After the outfit was on, he then styled his mane and tail then preened his wings again making sure no feathers were damaged during the fitting once he was done he looked at the clock "__1:30pm that took longer than expected anyway are you ready to go Cadence__" Alex asked looking at her. _

"_Yes I am but I don't think I'm ready to walk yet this little one won't stop moving__" Cadence whimpered poking her belly. _

"_I'll have to move quickly then__" Alex said walking up to Cadence his face hidden by the hood of his outfit he picked her up and teleported to the lake with Cadence "__I'll leave you here ahead of the others I'll send a note to Twilight and the girls telling them to head down to the lake with lunch and that you are already here__" he explained and vanished from sight. _

_20 minutes later the others arrived and lunch began "__Where is Alex, Cadence he said he was going to be here__" Celestia said looking miserable._

"_Give him a moment Aunty he'll be here__" Cadence said "__should be about now__" she laughed and the lake exploded as the steam and water settled a stallion covered in a hood and the most amazing outfit stood before them and Cadence clapped her hooves "__there he is Heh I got to see this outfit before all of you__" she cheered._

_Alex danced around the lake the way he practiced it the night before and felt the atmosphere change as he went and at the end of the dance he was placed in front of Celestia with his head under his wing, he moved his wing to reveal his face and the ring was sitting on his wing before her "__Celestia I would rather be beside no other then you will you marry me__" Alex asked going red in the face, flipping his hood back over his face and waited patiently for Celestia's reply. _

"_Cadence do me a favour would you?__" Celestia said looking at her "__Hit me please?__" she asked._

_Cadence let her have it good "__how's that for a hit?__" Cadence laughed._

"_So I'm not dreaming__" Celestia said looking at Alex blushing "__Yes Alex I will__" she said blushing and Alex fell into the lake relieved beyond anything he could imagine._

_Alex stood on the bottom of the lake as the cold water helped sink the reality of what he had heard in and he exploded from the lake "__HAHA she said yes__" he cheered landing next to Celestia and picking her up. _

"_Good for you Alex__" Cadence said as Alex placed the ring on Celestia's horn. _

_Alex flew home and removed the outfit and placed it safely in a drawer "__just until I can make an Alicorn Mannequin to put it on__" he said and flew back to the lake he came to a skidding stop on the lakes surface and pranced to the shore to join the others. _

"_Alex that dance was gorgeous__" Rarity said happily while drinking her tea._

"_Thank you Rarity but I don't know why I feel so tired I guess I was worrying to much wondering what I was going to do if Celestia said no that I didn't get as much sleep as I thought I did__" Alex laughed lying himself down on the blanket he had a few bites to eat then dozed off._

"_Sleep well Alex may the sun's ray's keep you warm in your dreams__" Celestia said gently as Alex faded completely._

_The others watched Alex while he slept "__he does look so peaceful now doesn't he I wonder where his dreams have taken him__" Fluttershy wondered._

"_I know where they have taken him and I must say what he is planning is immaculate and beautiful__" Luna said. _

"_Indeed Alex is in the middle of wedding preparations even in his sleep he is working tirelessly__" Lauren said scaring the others. _

"_MOTHER__" Luna cried dashing up to her and hugging her. _

"_Hello my little Luna my how you have grown__" Lauren said gently nuzzling her. _

"_Mother, why are you here?__" Celestia asked kindly._

"_My eldest daughter is due to be married soon and you expect me not to show up, I'm hurt Celestia__" Lauren cried._

"_That's not what I meant mother I'd be beyond thrilled if you came to the wedding but why are you here now?__" Celestia said. _

"_I'm here to congratulate you on your engagement my dear is that so wrong and I want to get a better look at my son in-law too now let me take a good look at those wings__" Lauren said with a laugh._

"_Careful mother you're going to wake him__" Celestia whispered as Lauren grabbed Alex's wing and stretched it to full extension._

"_You don't have to worry about him waking up Celestia he is too far out cold for anything to wake him up now__" Lauren laughed using magic to hold Alex's wing at full extension so she could examine it "__yes just as I thought his DNA played a vital role in the way his body developed__" she said. _

"_Mother be careful his wings can cut just about anything__" Celestia said. _

"_I know my dear I'm the one who gave him this body remember I knew he would need a weapon so I fused his swords with his wings giving them their sharpness but they can still be broken as you know__" Lauren explained._

"_You could not have told him about his wing blades?__" Celestia snapped "__he freaked out and fled when he went to beat a pair of changelings down and ended up cutting them in half__" she cried making Lauren look at her. _

"_I'm sorry I had no idea, who would have thought, I, who is always watching missed that bit__" Lauren pondered walking in circles._

"_I'm not really surprised actually it was all over so fast that now that I think about it I would have been surprised if you caught it__" Celestia said with a laugh._

_The others that were present were getting irritated that they had been forgotten "__Hello we are still here you know either join us for lunch like you're supposed to or leave and let Alex sleep in peace__" Fluttershy snapped. _

"_Whoa Fluttershy are you feeling alright ever since that incident with Nahmet you have been a lot braver lately and really not afraid to let your emotions out__" Rainbow said clearly worried about her once very shy and timid friend._

"_I don't know how to explain it I just got really angry that they were talking about Alex that way and that they had completely forgotten we were all here and next thing I knew I was raising my voice I'm sorry if I upset anypony__" Fluttershy said quietly. _

_Lauren and Celestia looked at them all and Lauren collapsed Alex's wing "__forgive me I didn't mean to be so rude but If I may ask may I join you for lunch?__" Lauren asked and the others nodded and she sat on the blanket while Celestia placed herself over Alex's back._

_They ate lunch and chatted happily till it was time to lower the sun and raise the moon and Alex still hadn't woken up in time for dinner "__he is out of it__" Lauren said lifting Alex up with magic and carrying him home "__and don't worry he isn't sick like he was last night__" she added looking at the concern on Celestia's face._

"_I guess the relief of my answer to his proposal put him into a deed sleep__" Celestia said walking beside Lauren "__what do you supposed he is planning for the wedding mother?__" she asked._

"_Well sister let's just say what he is planning is going to knock your horseshoes off__" Luna laughed._

"_That's no fun you two can enter his dreams and help him with his planning and I can't__" Celestia whimpered. _

_Alex slept for days on end "__he must have been highly fatigued__" Celestia said gently nuzzling Alex while he slept._

"_I'm not surprised he barely slept at all during the whole Starflare incident while he searched for you and then when he went to rescue Twilight and the others in Manehattan then right after that was Gralo were he was knocked out had his magic drained was given a new source of magic by the spirits of nature by the way the flowers in his mane and tail are gorgeous and then there was the freaking out about how you were going to answer his proposal I'm surprised he even managed to perform that dance so perfectly in his condition__" Lauren explained._

_Celestia thought hard for a few moments "__he really has been working hard hasn't he, he's given so much and received so little already__" she said looking at Alex. _

"_He saved Cadence from the frozen north and brought her back to me then he protected us from being mated with against our will__" Celestia said. _

"_I actually liked that one he was dead accurate with that ranged weapon__" Lauren said._

"_Then there was the time Cadence was held hostage__" Celestia said again._

"_Yea I didn't like that one so much__" Lauren said._

"_Why not__" Celestia asked._

"_Because he left those fools alive__" Lauren replied._

_They talked for a long time when Alex finally woke up nearly a week after falling into his deep sleep "__Now that's what I call a good snooze__" he said happily stepping off the bed and stretching himself out._

"_A snooze you've been asleep for nearly a week__" Celestia laughed. _

"_Really well in that case sorry for sleeping so long__" Alex replied looking at Celestia and blushing "__heh I guess the proposal response still hasn't fully sunk in yet__" he laughed as he looked around. _

"_You seem to be in a good mood after that rest Alex__" Lauren said. _

"_Indeed your grace__" Alex replied looking at Lauren "__what time is it?__" he asked._

"_Friday 7pm so you woke up just in time for dinner__" Celestia said leading the way to the dining room._

"_Talk about timing__" Alex laughed following Celestia and playfully grabbing her tail in his mouth._

"_Naughty stallion__" Celestia chuckled as she walked along._

"_Heh it's good to see him back to his normal self__" Lauren said watching them leave. _

"_Joining us Lauren it wouldn't feel right if you didn't join us for dinner at least for tonight anyway__" Alex said poking his head back in the door._

"_I'll be there shortly__" Lauren replied._

_After dinner Alex wandered back into his room and laid on the bed to think for a while using his magic he brought in front of himself a set of art papers and pencils and began drawing he drew a perfect image of Celestia and coloured it in perfectly then began designing dresses on each page until he had them all finished "__Lauren can you hear me I'd like you opinion on something__" Alex called quietly._

"_How can I be of service Alex?__" Lauren answered appearing from the bathroom door._

"_I have several dresses designed here and fully usable I want your opinion on which one I should make or if you think I should make them all and have Celestia pick the one she likes?__" Alex asked watching Lauren as she went through each design._

"_I personally like them all they are gorgeous so I say make them all and have Celestia pick the one she likes most__" Lauren said looking at Alex "__but I say you have given a lot of thought to the designs alone if the dress is going to be one of these I look forward to the wedding itself__" she chirped and she slipped the designs under Alex's wing as Celestia entered._

"_Oh mother I had no idea you returned__" Celestia said happily._

"_Alex wanted my opinion on something and now I'll be going so take care you two__" Lauren said happily and vanished._

"_What did you need her help with Alex?__" Celestia asked kindly._

"_You'll see once they are ready my dear__" Alex replied looking at Celestia with a smile "__and I plan on sleeping so don't worry your beautiful head__" he added "__please excuse me I have some things to buy in the morning__" he said kissing Celestia and went to bed with the designs under his wing._

_Alex arrived at the fabrics shop the following day "__Oh Alex hello what's on the design menu today__" the merchant asked. _

_Alex sealed the doors to the shop and removed the designs "__I have twelve of them actually I want to make all of them and let Celestia choose her favourite__" Alex said showing her all the designs. _

"_I know of a young Mare in Ponyville named Rarity who can help you make these__" the merchant said looking the designs over._

"_Yes I know her but I wish to create these marvels myself so can I get the fabrics on this list and I'll pay double their price as apology for the trouble__" Alex said happily. _

"_Of course I'll have what you need ready in about an hour if you want to do something else in the meantime__" the merchant said taking the list and getting to work._

_Alex unsealed the doors and hid the designs "__I need to stop by the lumber mill as there are some other things I need to make please excuse me__" he said and left through the door. _

_Alex walked through town and was greeted by the Ponies of Canterlot "__Alex we heard about your proposal to Celestia and we would all like to say congratulations__" they cheered._

"_Thank you everypony now I must be on my way I hope the rest of your day is enjoyable__" Alex replied and raced across town and came to a skidding stop when he heard crying he followed it and found a pair of foals. _

"_Brother I am so hungry when, are we going to eat?__" the filly asked._

"_I know it's hard since our mother abandoned us and I'll try and get some food for us soon I promise__" the young colt said when he noticed Alex he looked at him scared._

"_You poor foals come along with me I'll take care of you__" Alex said gently "__wait here a moment and don't move ok__" he directed gently and wondered back towards the market "__can I get four apples some carrots and some lettuce please__" he asked the merchant and paid for the food and returned to find the foals gone._

_Alex searched for them for about ten minutes "__Brother why did we run away?__" he heard the filly ask._

"_Because that stallion was obvious lying like all the others__" her brother replied._

_Alex landed over the top of them "__lying was I?__" he said cheerfully and threw the food into the air and sliced it into digestible sizes then caught it all on his wings "__here you go little ones eat up and come with me I'm sure my fiancé would be more than happy to give you a place to stay__" Alex laughed holding the sliced up food in his wings for them to eat_

"_Are you getting married mister, to who?__" the filly asked._

"_My fiancé's name is Celestia believe it or not__" Alex replied with a smile._

_The foals were shocked "__YOU'RE MARRYING THE PRINCESS?__" they gasped choking on their food._

"_Easy little ones don't freak out like that while eating__" Alex gasped patting their backs with his hooves "__now finish your food and we can continue on our way__" he said with a gentle smile._

_Once the foals had finished their food Alex placed them on his back and continued to the Lumber Mill "__Alex long time no see we have some amazing Tree stumps here in massive sizes__" the mill master said leading the way to the stumps "__there are 18 of them__" he said happily. _

"_I'll take twelve of them as I am going to be designing twelve outfits for my bride to be to choose from__" Alex said showing the mill master the designs. _

"_These things will not do__" the mill master said seeing the designs "__Guys bring me twelve of those stumps would you and make sure they are the biggest ones__" he said and the team arrived with twelve large stumps of Maple wood "__these are the best we can offer you here__" the mill master said._

"_These are perfect for the Alicorn Mannequins I going to create from them__" Alex said happily and paid for the Maple wood and left for the fabrics store. _

"_Alex perfect timing I just finished getting everything ready for you__" the merchant said happily. _

_Alex headed back to the castle and landed on the throne room balcony and saw Celestia on her throne "__Celestia dear I'm home and I'm not alone__" Alex said happily and let the young ones slid off his wings._

"_Alex what are you doing with these darlings?__" Celestia asked racing up to him and kissing him._

"_Sorry for intruding in your castle Princess but your fiancé found us and brought us here__" the young colt said._

"_What do you mean found?__" Celestia asked again. _

"_Our mother abandoned us three weeks ago and we have barely eaten since__" the filly said. _

_Celestia started crying she wasn't even a mother and she had never dreamed of abandoning any foals she might have in the future "__you little ones will be staying here from now on__" Celestia said picking them up and taking them to their room._

_Alex slipped the materials he had with him into the room and hid them then set about carving the logs into perfect mannequins of an Alicorn, once he was done he cleaned the room and set the Mannequins along the wall of the room that his old suits of armour rested along and he looked around the room once more. _

"_This room really was designed to be large__" He laughed._

"_You really are considerate taking those two foals in aren't you?__" Celestia said entering the room and hugging him._

"_They are just so young I couldn't just leave a crying foal alone now could I the filly was crying from hunger and I just helped on pure instinct__" Alex said looking at the door "__What's the matter young colt?__" he added._

"_I just wanted to thank you for taking care of us like this our mother was so poor and homeless when we were born but she was given a home with a noble and was told if she wanted to live with him she had to abandon us__" the colt said._

_Celestia looked at Alex and grabbed the colt "__HE DID WHAT?__" Alex roared as his coat turned black mane and tail turned purple and eyes turned red in an explosion of magic "__I have the right mind to rip him apart__" Alex snapped then took a deep breath returning to his normal colours "__but Alas the foals are in better hooves with me and Celestia__" he said calmly._

"_That was scary__" the young colt whimpered as Celestia put him down._

"_That just shows you how much he cares__" Celestia said gently._

_Alex looked at the colt "__Apologies for the scare little one come on you and your sister must be hungry let's go get something to eat__" Alex said and entered the dining hall then headed for the kitchen and prepared lunch._

_Celestia entered the kitchen "__Alex I just wanted to tell you I'll be heading to Fillydelphia tomorrow I'll be going with Luna, Cadence and Shining Armour and I think I'll take the new foals with me as well so you will have the Castle for the next 2 weeks to yourself__" Celestia explained._

"_Just be safe for me ok and return to me in one piece__" Alex said gently, he finished preparing lunch and took it out to the foals he gave the foals more than himself as they were so thin._

"_Mister aren't you going to eat more than that?__" the filly asked looking worried. _

"_You need the food more than I do young one now eat up__" Alex said happily eating his food then wandering into his room. _

"_Princess is it alright with you if I stay here with your fiancé please I love my brother but I don't want to burden him so is it ok if I stay here?__" the filly asked._

"_If you want to stay here with Alex my dear you are more than welcome to__" Celestia replied._

"_By the way princess my name is Blanc Cress and my sister's name is Daffodil Dream__" Cress said. _

_Alex arranged the new Mannequins just nicely and laid down to rest he just laid there thinking to himself and removed the designs from under his wing and hid them on top of the wardrobe "__ugh I need a bath I guess I'll give the foals and Celestia a bath as well__" he said and jumped off the bed and returned to the dining hall._

"_I'm full I don't think I can eat anymore__" Cress cheered happily._

"_Me too princess I'm done as well thank you for the food__" Daffodil said with a loud burp "__Excuse me__" she giggled._

"_That was a good one__" Alex laughed as he walked in "__now what say we go have a bath once your stomachs have settled from all the food__" he said gently "__come on lets go play__" he added and entered his room again and the foals raced in with him._

"_They have bonded to him so well__" Celestia said happily._

_A guard walked in with a stallion "__Princess this Stallion says he is the step father of the foals Alex brought in today__" the guard said. _

_Celestia looked at him gently "__is it true that you told their mother that if she wanted to live with you she had to abandon her foals?__" Celestia asked._

_The stallion looked scared that she knew the truth "__Yes that is what I said but I now know they both hold potential and I would like to welcome them into the family__" he said. _

"_You're only taking them back because they are only worth something to your family if that is your reason you had best start running before I banish you from the kingdom__" Celestia snapped angrily._

"_Or before I kill him__" Alex said walking into the room._

"_Alex where are the foals?__" Celestia asked. _

"_Enjoying a bath right now__" Alex replied._

_Alex was looking at the stallion with murderous intent "__is there something I can do for you Alex?__" he asked._

"_Dropping dead would be great but that would be of little comfort to the foals mother no you can tell their mother that they are here in the care of Canterlot Castle and she is welcome to come see them whenever she likes__" Alex said turning his back on him "__now get out before I decide to change my mind about killing you__" he snapped and went to check on the foals._

"_Alex is there somepony with the princess right now?__" Daffodil asked sweetly._

"_Your mothers other half is here to take you back__" Alex said. _

"_We love our mother we really do but we don't like the pony who she is with now please don't send us back with him__" Daffodil pleaded._

_Alex felt tears running down his face "__you poor foals don't worry I have no intention of sending you back but know this your mother will be welcome to come see you whenever she likes__" Alex said with a gentle smile._

"_Really?__" they cheered. _

"_WHERE ARE MY BABIES PLEASE LET ME SEE THEM__" Alex heard a mare scream._

"_Please ma'am you must calm down Alex is giving them a bath right now you can see them once he is done we promise__" A guard said. _

"_CRESS, DAFFODIL WHERE ARE YOU?__" she called again and Alex rose from the floor. _

"_Madam please calm down for me a moment and I will take you to see them you have my word__" Alex said gently as he entered the room. _

"_Holy moly Alex's presence alone calmed her down damn is he good__" the guard said. _

_The mare took a deep breath "__ok I'm ready now__" she said calmly._

"_This way please__" Alex said gently leading the way to the foals. _

"_Now I'm not sure if that stallion is your husband or not cause your condition tells me he is keeping you in poor state of being but you are welcome to come over whenever you like to see the foals now get undressed and join your foals in the bath__" Alex said and the mare gingerly got undressed and Alex saw she was covered in fresh bruises._

"_Mother you're really here__" Daffodil cried happily then screamed seeing her mother's condition._

_Alex entered the room with Celestia next to him "__Madam may I ask who gave you those bruises?__" Alex asked gently as the mare sat on the edge of the bath playing with her foals "__glad to know she still loves her foals and that screaming match earlier wasn't an act__" Alex said gently seeing the tears in her eyes while she played with them._

"_Can we take the foals and go now please?__" the stallion said._

_Celestia turned on him "__How in my mother's name did she get so badly bruised?__" Celestia snapped at him._

"_Heavens if I know__" the stallion replied._

_Cress got out of the bath and stood in front of the stallion "__Liar you beat our mother into submission 3 weeks ago and told us to stay there if we wanted to live and I bet you've been beating and mating with her daily__" Cress snapped at him. _

"_Watch who you speak to brat__" the stallion said kicking the foal back into the water._

"_Big mistake__" Alex snapped and beat the stallion within an inch of his life "__get this thing out of Celestia's castle and take it to the hospital if they ask what happened to him just say you found him in the courtyard__" Alex ordered and returned to the others._

_Celestia looked at Alex amazed "__that was a little harsh wasn't it?__" she asked._

"_A__t least I didn't kill him__" Alex retorted looking at the foals and nudged their mother's rump pushing her into the bath "__the water will heal your wounds__" he said gently and laid down on the side of the bath to watch over them._

"_Sir Alex may I be honest with you?__" the mare asked kindly._

"_You may my dear please tell me what ever troubles you__" Alex replied gently. _

_She breathed deeply "__it's like Cress said that stallion beat me into submission and dragged me away from my foals 3 weeks ago and I have been beaten and violated daily since__" she explained. _

_Alex looked at her and his eyes turned red "__I should have killed him__" Alex thought loudly "__my dear may I ask your name?__" Alex asked gently his eyes returning to their normal colour. _

"_I'm Reverie and these are my foals Blanc Cress and Daffodil Dream we are very pleased to meet you__" Reverie said. _

"_Please there is no need for formalities with me I'm not different than anypony else__" Alex said happily._

_Alex slipped into the bath and began clean cleaning the foals once he was done he helped them out of the bath "__There we go nice and clean now off to bed with you I need to speak to your mother__" he said nudging the foals rumps encouraging them to leave._

"_You want to talk to me?__" Reverie asked looking Alex in the face and then blushing. _

_Alex looked at her in the face and smiled gently "__I'm more interested in checking your condition__" Alex said picking Reverie up with his wings._

"_If you know any methods for cancelling a pregnancy could I get you to use it on me I can't live with myself knowing that I might be birthing that monster's foal__" Reverie asked gently. _

_Alex stepped out of the bath looking away from Reverie "__this is going to be painful beyond anything you have ever felt__" Alex said looking her in the eyes with tears running down his face "__brace yourself Reverie__" he cried and using both wings slammed Reverie in the midsection just in front of her wind legs her screams of agony filled his ears as he grabbed her and took her into the bath and started rubbing her belly to help ease the pain while the water worked on healing any wounds._

_Alex sang gently as he tended to Reverie easing her pain "__thank you Alex while that hurt as bad as you said it would knowing I'm not carrying that monsters foal makes me feel so much better__" Reverie said with a smile and kissed Alex's nose "__I can tell you don't have any foals of your own but when you get your own foals you will be the best father the world has ever seen__" she said gently leaving Alex's grasp._

_Alex gently grabbed Reverie again and cleaned her from nose to rump then proceeded to wash her mane and tail "__there we go all nice and clean and the healing waters of my bath have healed your bruises so you should be in perfectly good health now go ask Celestia to take you to your foals and get some much needed rest__" Alex said as he help Reverie out of the bath._

_He stayed in the bath for a while longer "__Alex that must have hurt you more than it hurt her?__" Lauren said appearing out of thin air "__you have never hurt a mare let alone a foal that must have been torture?__" she said as Alex just floated on the water's surface._

_Alex looked at her without moving his head an inch "__indeed even though I eased her pain and healed her wounds and bruising I feel as though my heart has been ripped out, torn to pieces, the burned to ash__" Alex cried as tears flowed down his face "__I can feel that in the future I'll be doing that a bit more often than I would personally like__" he whimpered. _

_Lauren entered the bath "__even the strong need somepony to lean on Alex somepony they can trust__" she said wisely and Alex placed his hooves on the bottom of the bath and started getting out. _

"_I can't feel sorry about every little thing I do sure what I did was the nice thing to do but it wasn't right__" Alex said looking around at Lauren "__I have a wedding to prepare for so for now I'll get some sleep good night Lauren and thank you for the chat__" he said gently kissing Lauren's nose then left the bathroom and went to bed for the night._


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER 9_

_Celestia woke the following morning to Alex tugging on her ear "__come on my dear wake up__" he said playfully _

"_Ok Alex I'm awake it's not like you to be awake before me for a change__" Celestia replied kissing Alex and getting out of bed _

"_I've arranged with the guards to go on break and come back to the chariot in an hour it will give me enough time to give you a bath and preening__" Alex explained_

"_Well if you insist on grooming me I'm not going to object one bit__" Celestia laughed prancing towards the bathroom_

_Alex happily grabbed her tail and walked alone with her "__heh the new shampoo and conditioner I used in your mane and tail last time still lingers I can taste the fruit in your tail__" Alex laughed_

"_Just don't try eating my tail then__" Celestia replied sliding into the bath_

"_Wouldn't dream of it__" Alex said sliding in after her and releasing her tail and wasted no time in cleaning Celestia from nose to rump and then washing her mane and tail then set about preening her wings "t__here nice and beautiful just the way you should be__" he sang happily "__I'll have what I wanted to show you ready by the time you return now go and enjoy yourself I'll keep the castle safe and tidy while you are away and when you return I'll give you some special treatment__" Alex whispered leading Celestia to the chariot _

"_Good morning Alex__" Reverie sang as she and her foals walked up to Alex to greet him_

"_Good morning to you too Reverie how are Cress and Daffodil doing this morning?__" Alex asked_

"_They are fine by the way could I ask you to look after Daffodil as Princess Celestia has invited us to join her in Fillydelphia but Daffodil Dream wants to stay here with you?__" Reverie explained "__I think she has come to an idea that you could be here foalster father__" she said with a laugh_

"_Now that is a pleasant idea__" Alex chuckled "__and fear not I'll take excellent care of her just as if she were my own__" he said _

"_Thank you Alex we'll be back in 2 weeks so make sure you take care of yourself and Daffodil__" Celestia said happily_

"_By the way where are Cadence and Shining Armour?__" Alex asked_

"_They are with Twilight Velvet and Crescent moon__" Celestia replied and they left _

_Alex felt a pull on his tail "__Daffodil my dear is there something I can get for you?__" Alex said giving her is complete Attention_

"_I haven't had breakfast yet can I please have something to eat?__" Daffodil asked_

"_Of course you can have something to eat and as I haven't eaten yet myself I am quite hungry so let's eat__" Alex said cheerfully as he picked Daffodil up and placed her on his back and went into the kitchen and started making breakfast while Daffodil watched _

"_Alex I heard my mother and the Princess talking is it true you didn't always look like you do now?__" Daffodil asked placing herself on his head_

"_It's true I used to look completely different but due to a certain event that nearly erased my existence I now look like this__" Alex explained _

"_I'm glad you survived Alex__" Daffodil said peacefully_

"_As am I my dear or else I would never have had the joy of meeting you, your brother and your mother as well as the joy I'll soon be experiencing by marrying Celestia__" Alex said happily " __now let's eat__" he said again as he grabbed the bowls of food and wandered into the dining hall_

_They ate their food happily, Alex had prepared a bigger helping for Daffodil as she was still quite thin it was smaller than the helping she had the night before but was still rather big for a filly so young much to Alex's delight she finished the whole lot "__thank you for breakfast Alex__" She said happily and burped loudly "__Excuse me__" she laughed_

"_Better out then in my dear now what say we get to work?__" Alex said happily_

"_What are we going to do?__" Daffodil asked _

"_Well I have a dozen dresses to make how, would you like to be my little helper?__" Alex asked_

"_Oh what type of dresses are we making?__" she asked as they entered the room _

_Alex brought the designs out from hiding and laid them on the floor for Daffodil to see "__these are what we'll be making__" Alex said happily _

_Daffodil Dream looked at the designs "__These are wedding dresses__" she gasped _

"_Indeed they are__" Alex replied_

"_Why did you design so many of them?__" Daffodil asked _

"_I wasn't sure which one to make so I'm going to make them all and have Celestia choose her favourite__" Alex explained _

"_That's a lovely Idea but what will you do with the others that aren't chosen?__" she asked looking at them "__it would seem a waste to just throw them away"__ she said gently looking at the designs_

_Alex looked at Daffodil then picked her up and placed her on the bed "__I don't intend on throwing them away I'll keep them on display to help me remember the trouble I went through to prepare for this wedding__" Alex explained as he revealed the materials and brought the Alicorn Mannequins to the positions he wanted them "__Let's see how fast we can finish these without any mistakes so we can play as I have several designs for the brides mares and flower girls__" he said with a laugh and magiced the designs into the air and began working._

_Alex worked long and hard and stopped at Lunch when Daffodil said she was hungry "__ok then Daffodil lets go eat but what say we head into town and eat__" Alex suggested_

_Daffodil looked scared "__Are you sure it's alright for me to join you in public?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at her "__Of course it's alright and if anypony has a problem they can take it up with me__" Alex said getting to his hooves and placing the Mannequins to one side of the room 8 of the dresses were complete and looked beyond amazing as they left the room Alex sealed it and asked several Guards to stay by the doors and not allow anypony in_

_Alex arrived at the Café with Daffodil dream "__hello Alex what can I get for you today oh my who is the young filly__" the waiter asked_

"_I'm just foal sitting her for the next 2 weeks and we decided to come down here for lunch so can I ask for a Daffodil and Daisy sandwich please?__" Alex said with a smile " __feel free to ask for whatever you like Daffodil I can afford anything on the menu__" he said gently_

_Daffodil thought hard "__Can I have the flower Salad please__" she said_

"_I'll be back shortly with your orders__" the waiter said happily and left_

_The waiter returned five minutes later with their food "__sorry for the wait here please enjoy__" he said and Alex paid for the food so they could leave once they finished_

"_This is really good__" Daffodil chirped happily as she ate her food_

"_I'm glad you like it once we are done eating we'll go back to the castle__" Alex said when he heard Galloping _

"_I need to get to Alex I just found the rarest metal in Equestria__" the stallion said_

"_You won't find me at the castle__" Alex said with a laugh and the Stallion came to a dead stop_

"_Oh Alex I didn't expect to see you in town but here look at this__" he said laying a huge chunk of white metal on the table_

_Alex examined it then wolfed down the last of his food "__this is white gold__" he gasped looking at it "__how much more of this can you get?__" Alex asked looking at the rare metal_

"_We have found the biggest deposit of this metal ever currently we have removed 4 wagons of the metal__" the stallion explained_

"_That's a vast amount you found do you think I can have them I'll pay the price needed for them?__" Alex asked_

_The Stallion looked at Alex "__we actually planned on giving it to you as this metal is highly rare and all the other reserves of it are being kept in the castle__" the Stallion explained_

_As his team pulled the wagons up to the Café Alex examined them "__do you just put these in storage?__" he asked_

"_Yes it's better this way__" the stallion said _

"_Not true leaving white gold like this unrefined once it has been brought to the surface ruins the gold if left alone too long, take it to the forge I'll meet you there__" Alex said and looked at Daffodil just as she finished her food_

"_I'm done Alex__" Daffodil said happily_

_Alex picked her up and flew to the forge and landed "__this place is rather hot Daffodil so please stay in the colder area while I work__" Alex said gently_

"_Alex we're here__" the miners said as they approached_

"_Get to the Castle and grab the rest of the reserves I'll need to refine the rest of it before I can get back to work on what I was originally doing__" Alex ordered and the miners took off to the store house "__looks like I won't be finishing those dresses today__" he laughed looking at Daffodil_

"_So it would seem__" she replied _

_The miners returned with the rest of the unrefined white gold and there wasn't much at all "__I see why you say it is rare well anyway I best get to work__" Alex said placing all the white gold in the water to clean it of impurities then set about melting it_

_Alex worked tirelessly as he smelted the white gold once all the white gold was melted and in the moulds he waited patiently as it cooled it took hours and it was well past dark he looked at Daffodil Dream and she had fallen asleep so Alex picked her up and placed her on his back and covered her with his wings so she could rest warmly_

_Once the white gold had cooled Alex removed each bar and cleaned them revealing the white colour and placed them in the wagons, the miners arrived as Alex placed the last ingot in the wagon and looked at the miners "__Any chance you can take these up to the castle please and place them in storage?__" Alex asked_

"_Consider it done__" they cheered as they strapped themselves into the harnesses and started pulling the wagons towards the castle_

"_Daffodil time to wake up child its dinner time__" Alex said nuzzling her and she woke up _

"_I'm so hungry__" she mumbled and Alex just laughed _

"_I know my dear we'll eat once we get back inside__" Alex said kindly as they approached the castle "__do you stallions mind if I take half of one of the wagons with me I want to make some ornaments for the outfits I'm designing__" Alex asked and the miners emptied half a wagon for him "__thank you__" Alex said and magically carried the white gold indoors_

_Alex placed the white gold in his room then carried Daffodil Dream to the kitchen and prepared dinner for them both once done they sat at the table and happily ate their food "__Alex is there anything you can't do?__" Daffodil asked _

_Alex looked at her he hadn't expected such an innocent question "__there is a lot of things I can't do but that doesn't stop me from trying my best__" Alex said happily and finished his food "__take your time finishing your food Daffodil I'll be in my room when you want to join me__" he said again as he left the room and left the doors open for her _

_Alex worked hard and fast to finish the last for dresses before bed time as they would need to be enchanted to give them strength to last as well as washed and dried Daffodil walked in 5 minutes after Alex did and Alex placed Daffodil on the bed "__Alex I just noticed I haven't been doing much helping__" She asked holding the threads and ribbons_

"_Believe it or not dear you holding those for me is being a big help so don't sell yourself short on top of that you are still very young I can't well ask you to do too much more__" Alex explained kissing Daffodil's forehead and set about working again "__oh I know what will help with the mood__" he said stretching his wings channelling his magic through them and started singing happily_

"_Wow I had no idea he could do that__" A female guard said entering the room to see who was singing and she placed herself next to the bed beside Daffodil "__So what do you think little one he's good isn't he?__" she said _

"_He really is talented isn't he__" Daffodil replied as they watched Alex while he worked and sang _

"_These must be the dresses he designed for Celestia to choose from?__" the guard said happily_

_Alex finished the last dress just before midnight "__Ok Daffodil it's bed time little one, oh my__" Alex said with a gentle laugh as he turned to see the guard and Daffodil fast asleep "__heh well my bed is big enough__" he chuckled placing the guard on the bed next to Daffodil then placing himself on the other side of the bed to avoid any misunderstandings and fell asleep_

_Alex awoke the next morning to the panicked squeak of the guard "__oh no I fell asleep but how did I end up on Alex's bed next to the foal, Heh now that I think about it I would love to start a family of my own__" she said blushing _

"_Well why don't you go ask the guard on the left side of the door in the throne room if he will be your special somepony you'll be surprised to learn that he actually likes you__" Alex said rolling off the bed and landing on his hooves "__now to get something to eat then get back to work__" he chuckled as he nudged Daffodil awake "__come on my child wake up it's time for breakfast__" he said gently _

"_Is it morning already?__" Daffodil mumbled_

"_It sure is my dear__" Alex replied nuzzling Daffodil Dream then placing her on his back went into the kitchen when he heard the female guard scream in delight "__I've got to learn to stop doing that__" Alex laughed as he prepared breakfast_

"_Alex how did you know that he liked me?__" the guard asked racing into the kitchen_

"_Well on top of being magic I can also read minds and you are always on his mind so I just guided you to him__" Alex explained _

"_Thank you__" she cheered and dashed off_

_After breakfast Alex returned to the room with Daffodil and a chest of gems "__what are the gems for Alex?__" Daffodil asked_

_Alex looked at the chest of gems "__these were a gift from a friend in Ponyville she told me these were some of the rarer gems that are a lot harder to find and she wanted me to have them__" Alex explained "__but as to your question well allow me to show you__" he said gently and magiced 3 Bars of white gold into the air and 5 Baby blue sapphires and then magiced them to form a set of horse shoes and necklace with one gem in each piece_

"_Oh wow but aren't they a little small for Celestia?__" Daffodil asked _

"_Who says they are for Celestia my dear child__" Alex replied and magiced Daffodil into the air and put them on her then put her back down "__I made these for you now aren't you simply darling__" he chuckled "__OH hey that's and idea__" he laughed and magiced over several rolls of fabric and designed the dress straight onto Daffodils body_

_Once he was done he liked what he saw "__aren't you darling__" Alex chirped happily as Daffodil looked herself over "__I think I have found one of my flower girls__" he said _

"_This dress is mine?__" she asked as Alex gently removed it and enchanted it to make sure it lasted_

_Alex looked around for a doll to put it on when he noticed a log just sitting around and he carved a Mannequin the size of a foal and placed the dress on it then gently removed Daffodil's ornaments and placed them on the Mannequin as well_

"_It sure is my dear this will be your dress for the wedding now what say we get the rest of the ornaments made for Celestia's dresses__" Alex answered her and magiced the rest of the white gold and gems into the air and started working _

_Daffodil watched amazed as the horseshoes, necklaces and headdresses formed and attached to the dresses they belonged to, once done Alex laid himself on the floor to rest "__phew finally done__" he said breathing deeply _

"_Alex are you alright?__" Daffodil asked placing herself in front of him _

"_I'm fine my dear just a little worn out is all__" Alex replied as he stood up "__what say we have a bath then go and get some food I'm drained__' he said with a laugh and picked Daffodil up and headed to the bathroom and he cleaned her and then himself then went into the kitchen to prepare a snack for them to enjoy _

_After preparing the snack Alex noticed that he had left the kitchen in a mess "__well I can't leave it like this__" he said and started cleaning up then wandered the Castle and cleaning up along the way he used his wings to de-web the corridors and doorways once he was done he used his wings to help him sweep the floor_

"_Alex what are you doing you're getting your wings all dirty__" Cadence said walking in the front doors where Alex was working _

"_Welcome home Cadence I see your still able to move to some__degree__" Alex said and the look on Cadence face said she was not pleased with how dirty his wings were "__once I'm done cleaning I was intending on going and having another bath my dear so relax besides you're just in time I just finished__" he said landing happily in front of Cadence_

"_Well go and have your bath then__" Cadence snapped walking past him _

"_Before my bath I have something I want you to see__" Alex said taking the lead_

_Alex lead the way to his room and Cadence couldn't believe what she was looking at "__are these Wedding Dresses?__" she asked sitting herself down on the floor_

"_I couldn't decide on one dress so I asked Lauren for her opinion and she suggested I make all of them and let Celestia decide on which one she wanted to wear__" Alex explained and saw that Cadence was looking at the dress designed for Daffodil Dream_

"_Whose is this beautiful little dress?__" Cadence asked _

_Alex placed himself on the floor next to Cadence and pointed to Daffodil Dream who was napping on the bed "__I designed it for her__" Alex said happily getting up and heading to the bathroom to wash his wings_

_Alex didn't take long to clean his feathers and remove the damaged ones, once he was done he returned to his room and saw Cadence lying on the bed "__feeling ok Cadence?__" he asked _

"_Just a little tender is all__" she replied as Alex laid himself beside her and gently rubbed her belly "__that feels much better thank you__" she said gently and fell asleep_

_Alex stepped out of the castle for a while and returned to the lumber mill he needed more logs, he paid for what he needed and then returned to the castle "__I'm glad my room is so big__" he said gently as he carved out 12 unicorn, 12 pegasi and 12 earth pony Mannequins then set about designing outfits for the brides mares while Cadence slept, he looked around the room and saw he had one log left and carved it into an Alicorn Mannequin the same size as Cadence and then designed a dress just for her for the wedding he designed it perfectly he planned to have the wedding after the foal was born so Cadence wouldn't miss it as he was sure she wanted to be there for it._

_It was dinner time by the time Daffodil and Cadence woke up and Alex walked into the room carrying food for them "__just in time__" Alex laughed as they sat up _

"_Alex that belly rub you gave me earlier really helped__" she said jumping off the bed and prancing around the room _

"_Cadence__" Alex said sharply making her come to a stop _

"_Sorry Alex__" she replied blushing _

"_It's quite alright just be careful but now I want your opinion on the design idea I have the brides mares__" Alex said looking around "__Why did I never think to make a table__" he laughed and placed the designs on the floor_

_Cadence wandered the room and viewed all 36 designs "__Alex these are amazing but I think it would be wise to make them all and have the brides mares decide on their dresses themselves__" Cadence suggested_

_Alex passed her another design "__this one is designed for you specifically there is only one and it's designed for after the foal is born__" Alex said and watched as Cadence looked it over she passed it back to him then started crying uncontrollably "__whoa now Cadence what's wrong my dear mare?__" Alex said shocked that she started crying so suddenly_

_Cadence regained some of her composure "__I'm sorry the dress is just beautiful and I would be more than happy to wear it at the wedding__" she cried as Alex picked her up with his wings and held her like a new born foal "__I'm not a baby Alex__" she laughed as he rubbed his nose on her chest "__Stop it that tickles__" she gasped and Alex put her down_

_Alex had created a list of materials he needed for the outfits and looked at his money bag "__this is going to be a problem I might not have enough__" He laughed sitting down and thinking carefully "__hmm I guess I could go help around town to see if I couldn't make a few extra bits__" he thought out loud _

"_You know Alex if you need some extra bits I could lend you some__" Cadence said and Alex jumped up to his hooves _

"_I can't let you do that you'll be needing every bit you have for the foal so spare your finances Cadence I would feel better if I earned my bits anyway__" Alex replied "__now can I ask you to look after Daffodil Dream for a while I've also made dinner and left it in a cold place in the kitchen so it doesn't spoil I'll be home soon__" he said and took flight towards town _

_Alex walked around town when he heard a commotion in the nearby restaurant "__Hey waiter I've been waiting for ages where's some service__" a customer said_

"_Please I know it is hard to be kept waiting but he is trying the best he can just be patient__" Alex said as he walked in_

"_Alex what are you doing here?__" the owner asked _

"_I heard the commotion so I came in to see if I could be of assistance__" Alex replied _

"_Are you serious you want to help?__" the owner asked looking at Alex like it was his birthday and Alex nodded "__can I ask you to help take orders and if possible help in the kitchen when you can__" he said happily_

"_Luchia, Rina, Faith, Ruby, April, Juniper, Mercury and Osiris come give us a helping hoof__" Alex called and his spirit guards appeared in their new mare forms "__can I ask you girls to help take orders and I'll help in the kitchen__" he said and the mares got to work _

"_Where did the mares come from?__" the owner asked looking at Alex_

"_They are my personal spirit guards I've called them out to help around the restaurant if that's ok with you__" Alex replied _

_The owner looked confused "__Spirit guards, does that mean they are a part of you__" he asked while Alex started preparing six orders at once "__how can you remain so focused while maintaining them__" he asked again and Alex chuckled_

"_You don't need to worry about me passing out or anything my Spirit guards are alive and so they can maintain themselves and you don't need to worry about them being harassed either as they can't be touched by living beings but inanimate objects like pens paper and trays of food they can interact with__" Alex explained with a gentle laugh "__Girls 6 orders are ready to go can you give them to the right customers please__" Alex said gently and returned to the kitchen to prepare the next lot of meals _

_4 hours and many more customers later the restaurant closed for the night "__Alex I can't thank you enough for the help today you were a life saver__" the owner said passing Alex a large bag of bits "__this is for all the help today__" he said _

_Alex looked at the bag of bits "__Isn't this a bit much for only 4 hours' worth of work__" Alex asked looking at the owner_

"_The amount of work you did today in four hours would have taken me nearly 8 on my own but thanks to you and your Spirit guards we got through the day without any problems__" the owner explained _

"_If you ever need help again please call for me I'll be more than happy to help just try and call me before things get to bad__" Alex laughed and bid everypony at the restaurant a good evening and returned to the castle "__this amount of bits really is far too much for only 4 hours' worth of work__" he said quietly as he made his way to the dining hall_

"_When will Alex be home Cadence he's been gone for a while now?__" Daffodil Dream whined and Alex stopped on the other side of the doors_

"_Please my dear I'm sure Alex will be home soon__" Cadence replied_

"_Forget soon I'm here now__" Alex laughed walking into the room _

"_ALEX__" they cheered together _

"_How was work?__" Cadence asked looking him over _

"_It was fun it really was but I feel I have been over paid for the work I did__" Alex replied removing the bit bag from under his wing and placing it on the table "__I was only at the restaurant for four hours and that's what I was paid__" he explained _

"_This is far too much for only four hours' work__" Cadence said sifting the bits "__this is the right amount for four hours' work__" Cadence said placing the extra bits in a separate bag and the right amount back into the bit bag and gave it back to Alex_

_Shining Armour walked in "__Cadence here you are I've been worried about you__" he said hugging her _

"_Armour just who I needed can you take this back to the restaurant owner in town and tell him Alex thanks him for the extra bits but he insists that he was paid far too much and would like to return 75% of the pits he was paid__" Cadence said kindly and Shining Armour took the bag of bits and left _

"_Thank you Cadence that was a big help, I was beginning to feel rather awkward that I was given far too much for my effort__" Alex said happily and went to the kitchen to make himself a bite to eat_

"_Alex what does it feel like working?__" Daffodil asked sweetly_

_Alex wasn't sure on how to answer such a question for a pony so young "__how to answer ok umm it's like when you do your chores and your mother praises your for you efforts working is similar and the pay is your praise__" Alex said feeling stupid _

"_Nice way to explain to a foal Alex nice and simple__" Cadence said walking in_

"_I wish I could have explained it better__" Alex replied and leaving the kitchen with his food and placing himself at the table_

_Alex ate his food in silence and his mind constantly thinking of new outfits when he suddenly remembered Lauren was coming to the wedding "__of course now that is an idea an outfit fit for a goddess__" he thought in his head and finished his food and raced to the lumber mill_

_Alex skidded to a stop in front of the lumber mill with his money bag under his wing "__Mill Master are you here?__" Alex called_

"_Come in Alex I'm here__" the Mill Master called back_

_Alex found the mill master buried under a pile of lumber "__How did this happen to you and are you injured?__" Alex asked_

"_No I'm fine just buried is all__" he replied as Alex removed the lumber from him and helped him back up_

"_Thank you Alex so what can I do for you?__" he asked_

"_Got any large Maple tree trunks left that I can buy from you__" Alex asked kindly _

_The mill master slowly made his way to the store room and looked inside "__you're in Luck we have several large logs left do you intend to make another wedding dress or something__" the mill master_

"_Not a wedding dress this time but it is for the wedding__" Alex said leaning in close "__Celestia's mother will be attending and I have a design for a dress for her__" Alex whispered stepping back _

"_Here you go Alex and I'll only charge you 200 bits as a discount for the help of getting the lumber off me__" the Mill Master said happily _

_Alex paid for the log and flew off home he landed on the throne room floor and quietly walked through the lounge room and into his bedroom and saw Cadence curled up with Daffodil Dream fast asleep on his bed "__they look like a mother and her filly I reckon Cadence is going to be an excellent mother__" Alex said happily and returned to the lounge room to quietly carve the new Alicorn Mannequin _

_Alex finished the Mannequin and dozed off in front of the fire he laid there for 4 hours when a snapping twig outside woke him up and his heavens armour appeared on his body and he slipped onto the balcony and he saw a pony enter the hall of lights Alex landed in the courtyard and closed his helm hiding his face and followed the pony inside "__what could they be after?__" he wondered_

"_I need to get the Elements of Harmony I need them to save my family__" the voice said it was a mare "__I just hope this unborn foal can take the stress I'm putting it through__" she cried and Alex could hear her sobbing_

_Alex stepped in gently not wanting to scare her too badly "__Excuse me is there something I can help you with?__" he asked and the mare panicked "__easy now you're going to hurt the unborn foal__" Alex gasped dashing forward and catching her as she fainted, Alex placed her on his back and returned to the lounge room and placed her on the sofa he removed her cloak and she was heavily wounded "__how was she moving in this condition?__" he cried and took her into the bathroom to clean her up_

_Cadence woke up as Alex entered with the mare "__Alex who is that and why is she in such bad shape?__" she gasped getting to her hooves and helping Alex lower her into the bath as he slipped in with her and began cleaning around her wounds while he used magic to heal her_

"_I saw her slip into the hall of Lights, I heard her say she needed the Elements of harmony to save her family__" Alex explained looking the young mare over "__she is due to give birth any day now Cadence do me a favour as carefully as you can get some blankets ready I have a feeling once her body is healed and she relaxes for even a second she'll be going into labour__" Alex said looking her over as the waters and his spell healed her wounds_

_Cadence looked shocked "__she is barely of Age for mating let alone carrying a foal whoever did this to her did it illegally__" she said and Alex felt his heart twinge in pain "__Alex stay calm she needs your kind heart right now__" she whispered _

_Alex felt himself calm down greatly, he knew she was right "__I'll deal with this problem after I have seen to her__" Alex replied_

_Alex watched as the young mare came too "__AHH NO LET ME GO I HAVEN"T DONE ANYTHING WRONG I''M JUST TRYING TO HELP MY FAMILIY__" she screamed and started flailing around _

"_CALM DOWN__" Alex roared and she stopped moving "__thank you now please stay calm I've only just healed all your wounds and bruises now please relax__" Alex said gently and the young mare took a deep breath and relaxed_

"_UGH what is this pain I'm feeling?__" she whimpered and started panting heavily_

"_Right on time you are in good hooves little one once your foal is born I'll do everything I can to help your family__" Alex promised her "__now using all the strength you can, bush the foal out__" he explained _

_The mare did as she was told and pushed, her agonising screams filled Alex's ears as he helped her during her birthing process it took three hours and the foal was born using the towels that Cadence had gathered and the warm water of the bath he cleaned the colt and passed him to Cadence then proceeded to clean the mare she was in bad shape and so Alex did something he hadn't done in a while he removed one of the flowers from his mane and placed it in the mares mouth and she devoured it on instinct _

"_Alex why did you use the flower to help her?__" Cadence asked as she watched the flower Alex removed from his mane bloom once again_

_Alex looked at the young mare then at Cadence "__she may have been trying to steal the Elements of harmony but she was only trying to save her family once she wakes up again I'm going to go ask her where her family is and rescue them personally__" Alex said gently "__she is only a baby compared to me so seeing her like this and with a foal of her own already really ruffles my feathers__" he snipped angrily_

"_I see your point ok we'll take care of her and her colt till then now let's wake her up__" Cadence said_

_Alex nudged her tender lower quarters and she woke straight up "__Where's my baby?__" she cried as tears poured down her face _

_Cadence walked up to her "__he's right here__" she said passing the foal to his mother _

_The mare looked confused "__why did you help me when I tried to steal the Elements of Harmony?__" she asked_

"_More importantly who is the one responsible for impregnating you?__" Alex asked sternly_

"_The ones who captured my family told me if the Foal is born before I get the Elements of Harmony then my family will die__" the mare replied_

"_Then I have little time left tell me where they are?__" Alex said heading to the door _

"_There is a mansion on the far western side of the Everfree forest they are there__" she cried and Alex was gone_

"_Why is he doing this he doesn't even know me?__" the mare wondered_

_Cadence sat next to her and started brushing her mane "__True but I'm sure he would like to, you see Alex can't stand to see one so young as yourself going through these troubles so he is resolved to help you even though he is in the middle of planning his own wedding here come with me__" Cadence said and happily carrying her to Alex's room _

_The young mare looked around the large room shocked and laid in front of the bride's dresses "__these are gorgeous did he make these himself?__" the young mare asked _

"_Indeed and if you look over there he has another 36 designs for the Brides mares__" Cadence said and stopped in front of the 37__th__ design "__and this is a one off dress he designed just for me__" she smiled looking at the dress "__I'm looking forward to wearing this masterpiece__" she muttered _

_The young mare looked at it carefully "__you can tell he put extra thought into its design wait there's a second page look__" the young mare said flipping the design over to reveal the ornaments "__oh my word he even plans on crafting the ornaments to go with the dress__" she said "__oh how rude of me my name is Berry Blossomfeather__" she said_

"_A pleasure to meet you Berry I'm Mi Amore Cadenza but please call me Cadence__" She replied _

"_So Cadence how much longer till your little bundle of joy arrives?__" Berry asked _

"_I have 2 and a half months left__" Cadence replied happily _

"_Hey Cadence I'm just wondering is that little Filly on the bed there yours?__" Berry asked pointing to Daffodil_

"_Oh little Daffodil Dream no she's not mine Alex is just foal sitting her for 2 weeks while her mother is in Fillydelphia with Aunty Celestia__" Cadence explained _

_The mares talked for Hours when Daffodil Dream woke up "__Alex I'm hungry__" she muttered_

"_Alex isn't here at the moment Daffodil but I can get you something if you like?__" Cadence said getting up "__would you like something to eat as well Berry?__" she asked _

"_Just a Daisy sandwich please if it is not too much trouble__" Berry replied and Cadence left the room returned 10 minutes later with food for all of them they ate and talked for about an hour longer when they heard the guards_

"_PRINCESS CADENCE ITS ALEX HE HAS RETURNED BUT HE IS IN BAD CONDITION__" the guards yelled trying to find Cadence_

"_BIG BROTHER ALEX NOO__" Cadence called and flew to Alex's location with Berry running beside her magically carrying her foal_

"_Mother, father you're safe thank goodness__" Berry said relieved to see her family_

"_This young stallion nearly risked everything to get us here safely__" Berry's father explained and Alex got back to his feet_

"_These injuries are nothing__" Alex snapped and walked into his room and headed for the bathroom and laid himself under the fall of water as it washed over him _

_They watched as his red coat turned white again and the wounds slowly but surely close and Berry looked at her Parents "__tell me he didn't go up against the dragons?__" she asked_

"_He did and he beat them they are all dead now those wings of his are lethal__" her father replied _

"_He moved so fast through the manor that all of the ponies that attacked our home and impregnated you nine months ago are now deceased as well as the father to your foal__" her mother explained_

"_I don't really mind if my foal grows up without a father but mother, father do you think we can move to Canterlot please I'd like to stay here nearby Alex where it is safe__" Berry said gently and nuzzled her foal _

_Her parents looked at her as Cadence entered the bathroom carrying food and tea "__I hope he will be healed soon he still has a lot of preparations to make for his wedding and I don't think I'll tell my Aunt about this the last thing she needs is to be worrying about her fiancé when she is on a business trip__" Cadence said passing the food and tea around _

_They sat and watched for an hour when Alex finally woke back up and rose off the floor "__there my wounds are closed that will be more than enough for now__" he said stepping out from under the water and drying himself off then making his way back into his room_

"_Will he be alright like that?__" Berry asked _

_Cadence watched Alex as he left "__his strength is unmatched in the army so he should be alright like that but I wonder what he is doing right now?__" Cadence said and left the room with Berry and her parents_

_They found Alex sitting on the floor with his design tools "__That's Lauren Faust I knew she was coming to the wedding but Alex plans on designing her dress as well__" Cadence whispered and she and the others sat around Alex while he worked _

_He worked for hours on the design once the dress was complete and he was happy with it he started designing the ornaments that would go with it then pinned the design to the Alicorn mannequin it was going to be put on till it was ready to use _

"_That dress is fit for a goddess__" Berry's mother said examining it closely_

_Alex spent the next few days working around town earning his wages so he could get the materials he needed for the outfits for the wedding at the end of the first week Alex had earned enough to purchase the materials he needed and set out to buy them once he had them he returned to the castle to get to work creating all 38 designs once he arrived he noticed Berry and her family were not in the castle_

"_Cadence where have Berry and her family gone?__" Alex asked _

"_They are out looking for a new house to purchase__" Cadence explained_

"_I pray they find a home perfect for themselves__" Alex replied and went into his room to begin his work _

_Alex worked all week carefully stitching each dress with the precision of a master he finally finished 2 hours before Celestia and the others were scheduled to return he looked around at the dresses he had made and noticed he had some black fabric on top of his wardrobe that had been there for a while but was still in very good condition as it was enchanted_

"_I haven't made an outfit for Blanc Cress yet__" Alex muttered sleepily and noticed a log big enough to craft a Mannequin the size of Cress out of and he done so then in a few moments the little suit was finished and he placed Cress's outfit next to his sisters, he cast an invisibility spell on all the outfits then lined them neatly along one wall and fell asleep_

_Alex woke up two hours later to Celestia tugging on his ear "__wake up sleepy head I'm home__" Celestia said and Alex grabbed her pulled her into the bed with him and went back to sleep without letting her go "__oh alright you can sleep for a while longer then__" Celestia laughed and stayed with Alex until he was able to wake on his own_

_Alex awoke in time for dinner that night we walked sleepily into the dining hall door "__OW__" he groaned as he finally woke up fully "__not what I had in mind for a wakeup call__" he laughed and he saw Luna, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, Applejack and Spike present as well as Lauren, Twilight Velvet and Crescent Moon __"whoa the whole family is together and seeing as I have you all here can you join me in my room please and line up along the bed?__" he asked turning around and the others followed him_

"_What do you suppose he wants to show us?__" Rarity Asked _

_Alex looked at them all and placed himself on the floor "__during my 2 weeks here I have been very busy preparing for mine and Celestia's wedding and I must say I think I went crazy I had far too many idea's in my head and couldn't decide which to give you to wear on the day so I made every design and Ornament to go with them there a 4 personalised outfits 1 for Cadence, Lauren, Blanc Cress and Daffodil Dream__" Alex explained and revealed the outfits " __please don't mix and match and ruin anything please they were rather hard to make__" Alex said and left the room_

_He walked back into the dining hall and noticed one plate lay on the table untouched in front of his seat and so he sat down and ate it in silence "__Alex there you are I must say the dress you designed for me is perfect__" Lauren said happily and nuzzled him "__I see you are still very tired__" she added with a laugh _

"_Yeah and I still have a lot to do and please tell me they haven't ruined any of the dresses?__" Alex asked _

_Lauren looked at him with a smile "__No they are treating each dress like a gem and handling them with care__" Lauren explained _

_Alex got to his feet and returned to the room only to bump into Twilight Velvet "__oh sorry Mrs Velvet I didn't see you there__" Alex said quietly helping her back to her hooves_

"_No it's alright Alex but I must ask do you think I can pick from the Brides mares dresses for a dress to wear myself?__" Velvet asked looking at Alex with a smile_

_Alex looked at her with tired eyes "__feel free to pick which ever dress you like__" he answered her and returned to the lounge room and shut the bedroom door behind him and passed out as the wounds he received from the dragons opened again and started bleeding out _

_The others didn't come out of the room until Spike spoke up "__Do any of you smell a lot of Blood?__" He said and pushed the doors open to see Alex in a pool of his own blood _

"_NO__" Celestia screamed racing to Alex's side "__how did this happen to him?__" she cried lifting Alex into the air and racing him to the bathroom and throwing him into the bath and magically healed his wounds and let the water take care of the rest_

_Cadence stepped forward "__I think I can explain how this happened__" Cadence said and explained the whole event with Berry and her family "__I think he was magically holding his wounds closed so we wouldn't worry about him but when his magic gave out he passed out and the wounds opened causing him to bleed out__" She explained_

"_Dragons did this to him?__" Celestia cried "__he was just getting used to having a quiet life then this had to happen but as Alex will not blame Berry and her Family neither will I but instead I'll blame the ones who attacked her home 9 months ago and caused this fiasco__" she snapped _

"_Celestia the healing waters of this pool will take far too long to heal him__" Lauren said looking at Alex in the bath "__Give him here I'll have him fully restored in about half an hour__" she said again and Celestia magiced Alex out of the bath where Lauren could work on him_

_Lauren took Alex into the room and magiced the outfits too one side and levitated Alex above her head "__this will be over in a few moments__" Lauren said happily and began healing Alex the others watched in shock as Alex wounds closed leaving no scars she was finished in 30 minutes and placed him on his hooves and held him up "__ok Alex time to wake up dear__" she muttered and Alex wasn't coming around she looked at Celestia "__sorry my darling daughter but I'm going to take something from you just this once__" she chuckled and kissed Alex's lips _

"_Mother__" Celestia cried and after 30 seconds Lauren pulled away_

"_3 2 1__" Lauren said happily and Alex gasped for breath and collapsed on the floor "__Alex was practically on deaths door that kiss lured his soul back to his body__" Lauren explained with a laugh_

"_Well you may have given him the kiss of life but the kiss I want to give him holds a lot more meaning__" Celestia said kissing Alex and he closed his eyes to the sensation to which he enjoyed _

"_Just what he needed to prove he is still alive__" Lauren said as the to be weds rose from the floor "__welcome back Alex we nearly lost you__" she sighed_

"_Ugh my head feels like I've been stepped on by a dragon__" Alex said wobbling slightly "__let's see the last thing I remember is following a young mare into the hall of lights and hearing her say she needed the Elements of Harmony to save her family after that I can't recall anything__" he explained when his eyes flashed green and he bolted from the castle and took off west he came to a stop just above the manor where Berry and her family lived he landed on the ground and saw the 6 dead dragons in the nearby field he wandered inside _

_Something called Alex back here, something powerful and natural he searched the house not missing a single detail when he felt it directly below him so he looked for the nearest pair of stairs that lead down which he found 2 rooms away as he headed down he kept his attention fixed on the direction of the source that was calling him "__it's alive whatever it is, is alive__" he said and this thought caused him to pick up his pace "__why are all the houses in Equestria so small or are my wings too big__" he wondered as he came face to face with a dead end but the pull was telling him what he was looking for was through a perfectly solid wall_

_Alex looked at the wall and scanned it "__18 feet thick this is going to take a lot of power__" Alex and extended his left wing to full extension spinning on the spot he slammed the wall with his wing and it only cracked "__well that's annoying__" he said and channelled his magic into his hind legs and rear kicked the wall, the power output left light seeping into the tunnel he had just created so using his front hooves he dug the last of the tunnel out manually _

_Alex entered a large anti-chamber and in the middle was what he seeked "__there you are__" he said gently as he approached the centre of the room and the flower opened "__She's a fairy and a powerful one at that no wonder my new magic source of natural magic called me too her and she is so tiny too__" he said as he looked over her _

_The fairy looked at him with soft gentle eyes and flew up to him and landed on his nose "__you are still far too young to be left alone now would you like to come with me?__" Alex asked and she nodded _

_Alex walked out of the house some 10 minutes later when he faintly heard the fairies stomach growl "__I'm not too sure if this is good for you as I know next to nothing about fairies but here try this__" he said and magically detached a flower from his mane and placed it on his nose in front of her and watched as she devoured it in moments "__Heh I guess you like it huh?__" he chuckled and flew home slowly towards the castle and landed on the Throne room Balcony _

_Alex's arrival was not missed nor was the dirt he was covered in "__Alex your all dirty where have you been and your eyes are still emerald green__" Celestia said and Alex felt the fairy hiding from sight behind his left ear_

"_Its ok my dear she is my fiancé she won't hurt you now come on out__" Alex said playfully_

"_Who are you talking to?__" Celestia asked "__oh my she is darling__" she said as the fairy revealed herself and sat down on Alex's nose _

"_I felt my magic pull me towards this little one and I arrived just as her flower bloomed it was like Nature was holding off her arrival till I was there to pick her up__" Alex explained then kissed Celestia "__now if you will excuse me I need a bath oh hey I haven't named you yet how does Glitter sound to you__" Alex said looking at the fairy on his nose and she looked at him blushing "__I'll take that as a yes then?__" he chuckled and Glitter nodded_

_Alex slid into the bath keeping his nose out of the water so that Glitter wouldn't be burned and using his front hooves gently placed her on the side of the bath on the other side of the grate so any water over flow wouldn't wash her away and dived underwater and began washing the dirt from his face then resurfaced to see Glitter playing in a little water puddle, Alex had a sudden idea "__Glitter come here dear I have an idea for you__" he said and Glitter landed between his ears and he left the room and headed outside to the local stone mason _

"_Alex you haven't been here in years what can we do for you__" the Mason Master asked _

"_I'm looking for a marble bird bath do you have one__" Alex asked_

"_We sure do and I'll give it to you as an early wedding gift here you go__" The master said and Alex left with the bird bath _

"_Watch this Glitter__" Alex said and magiced the amount for the bird bath into a smaller bag "__Mason Master heads up__" he said loudly and using his tail smacked the money bag to the mason master and left, he headed back to the castle and placed the bird bath in the bathroom then left again _

"_Alex where are you going this time?__" Celestia asked kindly _

"_Fear not my love I'll be back soon I promise__" Alex replied gently "__Glitter will you stay with Celestia please?__" he asked and Glitter landed on Celestia's head and Alex removed several flowers from his mane and gave them to Celestia "__give her these when she gets hungry she may be small but when her stomach growls you can hear it__" he laughed and took off _

_Alex landed in front of Zecora's home in the Everfree forest "__Zecora are you home?__" he called and Zecora came out_

"_Something I can help you with Alex__" Zecora replied _

"_May I have a large crystal vial if you have one empty preferably__" Alex asked and Zecora walked inside and returned with a crystal vial "__also do you know where I can get some pure waters fit for a fairy to bath in__" he asked again _

"_The lake where you got your new source of magic__" Zecora said pointing the way_

"_Thank you Zecora I'll send some high quality herbs this way once they are ready to be picked__" Alex replied and took off he found the lake in moments and there was a spirit standing on the lake_

"_Ah Alex you have returned at last__" The spirit said "__I take it your new source of magic is treating you well?__" she asked_

"_Yes it is thank you for your help back then, I greatly appreciate it__" Alex replied and bowed "__to what do I owe the great honour of being visited by the greater spirit of water__" he asked maintaining his bow_

"_I heard from the Spirits of the Forest that you were on your way here and I came to see how you were doing__" she said gently _

"_With your permission may I take some of the waters from here I'm in the middle of preparing a special bath for a new born fairy I named Glitter__" Alex asked gently raising his head and notice d the spirit standing in front of him _

"_I'll give you some of my personal waters it will give Glitter everything she needs to stay healthy and the flowers in your mane and tail can be placed in the water to keep it clean and be fed to Glitter when she is hungry now go Glitter must be crying that you are not nearby__" the spirit said happily_

"_Thank you Undine I'll came back for a visit sometime when I can__" Alex replied and took off straight up and out of the forest and flew for Canterlot _

_Alex came to a skidding stop in the throne room and saw Celestia trying to calm Glitter down "__she won't stop crying__" she whimpered and Alex raced up to her and poked his nose over her wing so Glitter could see him _

"_Hello Glitter I'm back__" Alex said and Glitter flew up and landed on his nose happy as could be_

_Alex walked into the bath room and emptied the vial of Spirit water into the bird bath and removed several flowers form his mane and tail and placed them in the water then gave one to Glitter and Celestia and they devoured them in no time "__Go ahead Glitter give your new bath a try__" Alex chirped happily and watched as glitter landed in the water and started playing "__Phew she likes it__" Alex said gently sitting on the marble floor and watching Glitter play happily once she was done she flew up and landed on his nose _

_Celestia looked miserable Alex was so busy tending to Glitter that he had barely paid her any attention "__Glitter would you be a dear and head into the garden and play for a while my dear Celestia needs some attention__" Alex said sensing Celestia's state of mind and watched as Glitter flew off to the garden and Alex sealed the room behind her "__now how best to entertain you?__" he said with a playful grin_

"_Oh I think I know__" Celestia replied wrapping her tail around Alex's muzzle and leading the way back to the bed_

"_Heh I see very well my naughty mare I'll give you what you want__" Alex said_

_Meanwhile in the Castle_

_Cadence wandered the Castle under the watchful eye of a pair of nurses Alex had employed to watch over her and as they were friends of Cadence she didn't feel alienated by having them around they behaved like they were in School "__I wonder what Alex and Aunty Celestia are doing right now?__" Cadence wondered when she spotted Glitter "__Hey isn't that Glitter come on girls let me introduce you to Alex's fairy her name is Glitter__" she said leading the way to Glitter who had just started playing amongst the flowers_

_Glitter spotted Cadence and hid behind a flower "__Cadence what is your big brother doing with a fairy I thought fairies were rare and hard to find__" Cadence's friend said_

"_Alex was drawn to her by the pull of her magic and he only got back with her today but the fact that she is here means Alex is tending to Aunty Celestia right now isn't he Glitter?__" Cadence said with a gentle smile and Glitter nodded_

"_If Alex is your big brother what is he doing marrying your Aunt?__" her friends asked_

"_Hmm oh yeah you don't know Alex isn't really my big brother I just treat him like one and before I knew it I would occasionally call him big brother and he never forbid me from saying it__" Cadence explained and the others looked at each other_

"_Now that makes more sense but honestly what could they be doing that would draw their attention away from a new born fairy I mean look at her she is so tiny__" the mares said_

"_I reckon my Aunt got sulky that Alex was paying Glitter more attention than he was to her and Alex sent Glitter out here to play while he tended to my aunty and as to what they are doing well I think they are doing the same thing that gave me this__" Cadence said playfully tapping her large belly and her friends giggled "__but I think Alex is doing something to himself to prevent my aunt getting pregnant before they are married__" Cadence explained_

"_A temporary sterilisation spell maybe?__" the unicorn mare said looking towards the throne room "__that kind of spell is not easy to perform__" she said _

"_And to keep Celestia happy I bet he would have to be wild as hay in bed geez now I wish I had a special somepony__" the Pegasus mare said _

"_Chin up girls you'll find your special somepony before long__" Cadence said cheering them up_

"_That coming from the Princess of Heart herself I'll consider it a blessing__" the Pegasus mare said _

_The mares played with Glitter for hours when Alex appeared and Glitter flew up to him and landed on his nose "__Alex how was your time with Aunty Celestia?__" Cadence asked racing up to him and nuzzling his chest _

"_I'll be truthful that mare is rough__" Alex laughed and lifted his left wing revealing a gash near the wing joint "__and it was rather messy so I had a bath before coming to get Glitter as I'm sure you mares wouldn't appreciate me appearing before you smelling like that__" Alex explained "__care to join me for lunch oh and Celestia won't be joining us as I managed to tire her out completely__" he said gently _

"_We would love to join you for lunch Alex__" the 3 mares said together and Alex led the way_

"_Alex what are you going to do about that wound under you left wing?__" The unicorn mare asked_

_Alex lifted his left wing to look at it "__2 centimetres deep and 24 centimetres long it's nothing more than a scratch to me__" Alex said collapsing his wing again _

_The mares leaned over to Cadence "__does he always ignore his wounds like that?__" they asked her_

_Cadence looked at Alex "__yes if he isn't on deaths door then the wound doesn't even register as a problem that's just the way he is but I'll have Aunty Celestia heal it when she wakes up__" she said and they followed him into the dining hall _

"_Pick a spot at the table ladies I'll make lunch__" Alex said and wandered into the kitchen with Glitter still on his nose_

_Alex worked for 5 minutes then returned with food for the mares and himself he passed them their lunch and placed himself at the table then gently placed Glitter on the table and started removing flowers from his mane and feeding them to her "__he's just like a father feeding his new born foal__" the Pegasus mare whispered quietly as they watched as Alex ignored his own food and tended to Glitter _

"_Alex please eat your food your wound isn't going to heal if you don't give it the energy it needs__" Cadence said sternly _

"_Oh alright I was going to eat once little Glitter was full but I suppose I can eat now__" Alex replied and started eating his food _

_Once they had finished eating Alex got to his hooves and looked at the girls "__Can I ask you ladies to look after Glitter please and don't worry I can tell she has bonded to you which to bond with a fairy is quite hard to do but you have done it so take care of her please?__" Alex asked_

"_Sure Alex leave her with us__" Cadence said and Glitter landed on her head "__but what are you going to do?__" she asked and Alex looked towards his room _

"_There is one mare in my room in need of a bath and our bedding needs to be changed__" Alex laughed as he left the room and set about removing the bedding while gently levitating Celestia into the air and he noticed she was starting to wake up so he placed her on his back and walked into the bathroom Celestia altered her position on his back so her head could rest on his and she let her wings fall down beside him_

_Alex slid himself gently into the bath and lowered Celestia into bath with him "__Celestia my dear time to wake up__" he said and playfully nudged Celestia between her hind legs with his nose and the shock of it woke her up right away_

"_Alex you naughty Stallion where do you think your nudging?__" she giggled_

_Alex started washing her starting from the front and making his way to her rump and being careful not to miss a spot Celestia happily lifted her legs and wings allowing Alex to reach every inch of her when he was finally done he lifted her out of the bath and began preening her wings "__You seem much more loving today Alex what has gotten into you?__" Celestia giggled as Alex worked on her wings _

"_What am I not allowed to give me bride to be some extra attention?__" Alex said while still in the water with wings half open allowing the water to heal the gash in his side_

"_Aunty Celestia you should know that you left a gash in Alex's side during your little play time earlier he is only giving you this level of attention to hide the pain he is in__" Cadence said walking into the bathroom_

"_Alex is this true did I really hurt you earlier?__" Celestia asked and Alex rose out of the bath _

"_The waters just finished healing it__" Alex said looking at Celestia "__Fret not my love it was an accident and I don't mind one bit__" he said quietly and nudged Celestia's rump and left the room "__I could use a nap__" he muttered quietly and laid himself on the bed and fell asleep _

"_He looks comfy but let me check under his left wing just in case he hid it again__" Celestia said magically lifting his left wing to full extension and simply because she could he lifted his right wing too full extension as well "__I simply love his wings__" she whispered and realised Alex was not hiding his wound it was healed even if only a little "__let's get that fully healed__" she said and finished the process_

_Alex woke up the following morning to Celestia's mane covering his eyes and nose the smell alone relaxed him then he realised it was actually her tail as her head was tucked under his wing near his left flank so he gave his head a gentle shake and her tail fell in front of his mouth so he grabbed it and gave it a gentle tug "__EEP__" Celestia squeaked sitting bolt upright and Alex stretched his wings straight up so Celestia could stand up "__you seem to be in a good mood__" she said happily_

"_Well obviously I mean come on I woke up next to you that's more than enough to put me in a good mood now come here__" Alex said tugging on Celestia's tail again pulling her towards him and he placed himself gently over her rump from the left flank and she didn't resist _

_Before Alex could react Celestia slipped out from underneath him throwing him onto his back and Celestia landed on his belly in such a way that he could not move and her nose was touching his "__heh a little slow today aren't you Alex?__" Celestia giggled and Alex faded from sight and Celestia landed on the bed_

"_What was that my dear who is slow today?__" Alex said making Celestia look up and there was Alex flying above her with a playful smile on his face he landed gently and placed his right wing under Celestia's tail and gave it a flick and caught it in his mouth "__Got your tail__" Alex mumbled through a mouth full of tail hairs_

"_Keep playing with my tail you naughty stallion and I'll have to show you why I embody the power of the sun__" she said with a laugh and Alex let her tail go_

"_As much as I would love to see it I can't stand temperatures being too hot so for now I'll leave you be__" Alex replied and left the room he entered the dining room and tiny little Glitter landed on his nose "__Hello there glitter did you have fun with Cadence and her friends yesterday?__" he asked and Glitter nodded "__that's good to know__" he said and he heard Glitters stomach growl_

"_I think she may be hungry Alex__" Cadence said as she walked into the room_

"_So I can hea__r" Alex laughed and removed Glitter from his nose and placed her on the table then removed several flowers from his mane and gave them to her "__here you go little one eat up__" he said quietly and wandered into the kitchen to get food for the others "__I'm not feeling all too well am I sick again__" he wondered _

"_You haven't been using your magic enough and it's built up and is now poisoning you once you have prepared lunch I want you to join me in the field so we can vent your magic for you__" Lauren said appearing out of nowhere_

_Alex finished preparing lunch for the mares and passed them out "__Glitter will you stay here with Celestia please my dear I'll be back shortly there is something I need to do__" Alex said and vanished from sight_

_Glitter landed on Celestia's nose with tears in her eyes "__don't cry Glitter, Alex will be back soon__" Celestia said and bounced Glitter on her nose and she stopped crying at once "__you seem to enjoy that don't you?__" she giggled _

_Cadence and her friends along with Celestia did everything they could to keep Glitter happy which they found very easy to do as she had bonded to them all quite nicely and Luna came in looking concerned "__Sister have you noticed the tremors that have been felt since a short moment ago?__" Luna said _

"_It's alright little sister Alex hasn't been using his magic as much as he should be and now he is just venting it out I'm honestly surprised you didn't notice__" Celestia chuckled while bouncing Glitter on her nose _

"_What's with the fairy?__" Luna asked_

"_Glitter here is Alex's fairy she is only a day old so come down and play with her Luna it's better to bond with her then have her scared of you all the time__" Celestia replied and Luna landed in the dining hall_

"_Well now that I know it is only Alex venting his magic I feel a lot better__" Luna said_

"_Glitter this is my sister Luna would you like to say hello__" Celestia said looking at Glitter on her nose_

_Glitter rose off Celestia's nose and flew to Luna and landed on her nose and Luna blushed "__she is very cute how did Alex find her And hello glitter my name is Luna pleased to meet you__" Luna said and Glitter bowed before her "__let's see here__" she added and started bouncing Glitter on her nose like Celestia did_

"_Would you look at that Glitter bonded to Luna so quickly oh hey the tremors stopped I guess Alex has finished venting__" Celestia said looking at the window as Alex tore through the sky what happened next amazed them_

"_DADDY WAIT__" Glitter called flying out the open window to catch up to him_

"_Did she just call Alex dad__" Luna said clearly shocked_

"_You know I'm not all that surprised as a lot of creatures tend to bond to the first beings they see so while I'm not surprised that she thinks Alex is her father just hearing her call him that so soon is something I wasn't expecting__" Celestia said_

"_Fairies grow quicker than a lot of other species here in Equestria they grow faster as more kind hearted beings surround them but if they are surrounded by evil hearts they become corrupted and are referred to as Sprites__" Lauren explained landing on the dining room floor_

"_Mother, how do you know so much about Fairies?__" Celestia asked _

"_Well I am the one who wrote the book on them silly__" Lauren replied as she magiced a book on fairies out of thin air_

"_So are you the one who led Alex to Glitter?__" Luna asked _

"_No I didn't I'm honestly surprised he found her myself a fairy with that much power is very rare I wouldn't be surprised if her power called to him as they are both of the nature element__" Lauren explained_

"_When did she start calling me dad?__" Alex said landing in the dining room with the quietness of a ghost and Glitter was happily sitting on his head between his ears_

"_She started calling you dad when you flew over the castle a few moments ago__" Celestia said_

_Cadence looked at her friends "__I guess they forgot we were here huh__" she said and turned to walk off when Alex grabbed her tail_

"_Not so fast young lady it's your bath time lets go__" Alex said and levitated Cadence off the floor and carried her into his bathroom and Cadence's friends followed them_

_Once in the bathroom Glitter landed in her bath and started washing herself and Alex gently placed Cadence in the bath "__you mares hope in too please__" Alex said gently and the mares hoped in and Alex got to work cleaning all three _

"_Umm dad is it alright if I call you Alex instead seeing as I am a fairy and you an Alicorn calling you dad doesn't feel right__" Glitter said gently landing on Alex's nose_

"_Glitter my dear you can call me whatever you wish I'm not as judgemental as to have you call me by one name__" Alex replied happily_

"_Ok then I'll call you Alex it feels lot better that way now if you will excuse me I'll go back to my bath__" Glitter said and landed back on her bath _

"_She grew up fast didn't?__" Alex said looking at her "__I only found her yesterday and she has developed so quickly I think I'll do her a favour and create her a Fairy garden but for now I think I'll get some sleep__" Alex said as he finished washing the mares the left the bath "__I'll also have to restore that place for the wedding heh Ponyville will be bustling with excitement this year__" Alex chuckled and went to bed_


	10. Chapter 10

_CHAPTER 10_

_Alex awoke the following morning in high spirits he had something to do that required the use of his magic "__Time to get to work__" he said and he noticed Glitter on his nose fast asleep so he just levitated her off his nose and placed her on a pillow "__Sleep well little Glitter__" he whispered then turned to Celestia "__I promise you our wedding will be beautiful and you won't have to lift a hoof so just rest my dear and leave it to me the work I put into this is a show of my love for you so take care I'll be back soon__" he whispered into her ear kissed her forehead then left the room and headed for the garden near the throne room _

"_Alex you're up unusually early so why are you staring at the garden?__" Luna asked landing beside him and rubbing her head on his neck_

"_Good morning Luna I'm looking at the garden for ideas to create a Fairy Garden__" Alex explained looking around the garden_

_Alex decided to try something he hadn't done in a while he placed his front right hoof on the grass and then removed it and a flower bloomed right were his hoof was "__of course Glitter and I are of the same Element if I keep that in mind I can prepare a garden fit for a fairy to live__" Alex said happily then looked at Luna "__please don't tell Celestia I did this__" he asked and wondered off to the other side of the castle to the largest section of green unused land on the castle premises _

"_Alex what do you intend to do?__" Luna asked having followed him "__hang on that was a sound proof spell__" she said looking at Alex as he started channelling his magic_

_Alex blew a large hole in the ground but it was easily deep enough for him to stand on the bottom of and still keep his head above the surface he found a sharp rock and looked at Luna "__this is what I don't want you telling your sister about__" he said with a smile and used the rock and slashed himself open and his blood flowed like water from waterfall, he moved quickly spinning on the spot spraying his blood around the hole then once he was satisfied he healed the wound and landed feeling very dizzy "__I hope that worked__" he mumbled sitting down to recover and reached for a few flowers in his mane and ate them and started feeling better immediately _

"_Alex what did you do?__" Luna gasped looking at him as he got back to his hooves_

"_Wait for it little Luna you'll see in a moment just give my blood a moment to seep in__" Alex said and watched as the area where his blood landed suddenly bloomed with life and several large trees grew to full size_

"_What in the world?__" Luna gasped looking around the new garden _

_Alex looked at the hole "__now all I need is the water but first__" Alex said and leaving the garden and returning with marble slabs and laying them along the pond and using magic curved the marble to form with the pond "__there all done now for the water__" he said as he walked away _

"_Maybe I can be of assistance Alex?__" Undine said from behind Alex making him turn around_

_Alex walked up to her and she patted his head "__What do I owe the pleasure Undine?__" Alex said as he enjoyed his head being rubbed_

"_Well I sensed what you were doing and decided to bring you the water you needed to finish the Fairies Garden__" Undine Explained_

"_Really well then thank you so much finally Glitter will have a place to herself until other fairies come to call this garden home__" Alex said happily springing to his hooves "__by the way if I may ask how is it that there is still so much water flowing into my bathroom?__" Alex asked kindly looking at the place where his bathroom was_

"_Oh that's simple I made sure to leave a hot spring water supply there meaning it will never run out__" Undine explained_

"_I had no idea you could do that__" Alex said looking at her amazed _

"_This pond has an unlimited source as well so if you want to decorate the area go right ahead now if you will excuse me I must be going farewell Alex we'll meet again soon I promise__" Undine said and vanished with a smile_

_Alex looked at the now full lake "__that was not the help I was expecting__" Alex said as he looked around the flourishing garden and took to the sky to get a view from the air "__giving the correct placement and effort I can turn this place into a garden where Equines and Fairies can co-exist together__" he said then snapped out of his thoughts "__the wedding comes first I have to restore the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters__" he thought to himself and landed again_

"_Head back inside Luna it's almost time for you and Celestia to set the moon and raise the sun__" Alex said happily and before Luna could reply he vanished_

_Luna looked at the spot Alex was just standing "__he could have at least waited for me to reply before vanishing but I guess he has work to do and so do I__" she said and flew to the throne room to meet Celestia_

_Celestia was already on the balcony waiting when Luna arrived "__Good morning little sister you haven't seen Alex have you little Glitter here hasn't been able to sense him all morning?__" Celestia asked _

_Luna looked at Glitter "__Alex is currently working on the next phase of his wedding preparations so he might not be home much for a while but I can tell he'll be staying in Ponyville by the way Glitter Alex left you a present before he left I'll show it to you in a moment__" Luna said and set the moon _

_Celestia raised the sun and looked at Luna "__well Glitter ready to see your present and if it's from Alex it's guaranteed to be gorgeous__" She said _

"_I'm looking forward to seeing what he got me I wonder if it is rare?__" Glitter giggled bouncing up and down on Celestia's head_

_Luna looked at Celestia and took to the air "__this present is one of a kind and can't be found anywhere else in Equestria__" she said and Celestia joined her in the sky and Luna led the way to the garden "__here it is Canterlot Castle's Fairy Garden created by Alex just for Glitter__" Luna said and Celestia landed _

_Celestia looked around at the garden "__how did he make this?__" She gasped "__you didn't find this did you Luna?__" she asked returning her gaze to the garden_

_Luna landed next to her sister "__No I saw him make it with my own eyes it really was quite a sight__" Luna said looking at the Garden_

"_You don't know how he managed to get all these flowers and trees to grow do you?__" Celestia asked _

"_He asked me not to tell you that sorry__" Luna replied "__now if you will excuse me I'm rather tired so I'll be going to bed have a good day everypony__" she said and flew off to her room_

"_Alex didn't want me to know how he created this garden that's no fun but if hurt himself then I'm not going to be impressed__" Celestia said sternly then she noticed Glitter sitting by some of the flowers "__Glitter dear what are you doing__" she asked_

"_Hmm so that's how he did it, oh I see yes thank you__" Glitter muttered to herself then flew back to Celestia "__Ok here's how Alex made this Garden__" she said "__first using his magic he created the pool with an explosion then using a sharp rock ripped his side open then sprayed his blood on the grass that created the plants and trees then fully healed the wound then the Great Spirit Undine placed the water in the pool after Alex had magically laid marble along the side and bottom__" Glitter Explained_

"_So my crazy stallion did wound himself__" Celestia said _

"_Yes but he fully healed himself before he completely bled out and using the flowers in his mane restored all of his strength__" Glitter explained_

"_Thank you glitter I needed to know that, now what say we get some work done we have a lot to do today__" Celestia said and she and glitter returned indoors to get about their daily work_

_Meanwhile in Ponyville_

_Alex landed on the edge of the Everfree Forest nice and quietly and he wandered into the forest making his way to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters "__this is going to take me sometime even with my magic__" he muttered but a noise from behind him made him stop in his tracks and stretch his wings cutting down several trees in the process "__I don't know who you but if you continue to follow me you will end up hurt now show yourself__" Alex said sternly_

"_I'm sorry Alex I saw you wander in here and got worried so I followed you__" the mare said walking into the light so Alex could see her _

"_Hello Bonbon sorry for the scare my dear are you alright?__" Alex said as he walked back to Bonbon _

_Bonbon sat herself down "__just a little shaken up is all but what are you doing in here?__" she asked_

"_I'm heading to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters so I can restore it for a very big occasion__" Alex said happily_

_Bonbon looked at him sideways then she clicked to what he meant "__oh that's right I heard a guard that was vacationing in Ponyville mention that you were going to be marrying Celestia__" Bonbon said bouncing back to her feet_

"_Well it's not safe for a mare to be here on her own so stay with me today while I work and I'll guide you home in time for lunch or dinner whichever one you prefer__" Alex said happily as he made his way to the castle ruins with Bonbon safely tucked between his front legs _

"_This is a rather unusual place to keep a lady you are wanting to protect__" Bonbon said blushing_

"_There is no safer place to be really but I do understand your concern me being a stallion and all__" Alex said and hopped to the right so that Bonbon was now under his left wing "__that should make you feel a bit more comfortable__" he said sweetly_

_Bonbon looked at him "__thank you Alex you really are considerate aren't you so where will you be staying during the nights?__" she asked_

_Alex stopped to think for a moment "__you know that is a very good question I haven't thought about that again__" he replied_

_Bonbon just laughed "__well like always you are welcome to stay with me and Lyra if you would prefer__" she chuckled_

"_Not sure how my dear Celestia would like it if I stayed with a pair of mares__" Alex replied as he started walking again _

"_Alex I have been thinking on this for a long time now but your appearance is one I have never seen before the fur near your hooves and your large muscular frame sure Big Macintosh is huge but you are gigantic__" Bonbon said looking him over_

_Alex looked at her while maintaining his stride and smiled "__on my home world this particular breed of Equine was referred to as a Clydesdale a large horse capable of amazing feats of strength__" Alex explained _

"_Most interesting but I must say your form is handsome and I see why Celestia loves you so much I mean just look at you tall, muscular, powerful, regal and not to mention your large wing span__" Bonbon began saying "__do you know what the Pegasi say about themselves?__" she laughed_

"_No I don't please enlighten me__" Alex replied_

_Bonbon blushed "__Well they say that a stallion with big wings is also well equipped back here__" she said poking Alex's left hind leg _

"_I see well I wouldn't know as I haven't checked personally__" Alex replied then leaned in closer to Bonbon " __if you want details on that ask Celestia__" he said and looked up as the castle came into view_

"_This place is a wreck__" Bonbon said as Alex picked her up and flew over the gorge_

"_I can't very well leave a lady undefended__" Alex said looking back at a pack of timber wolves that had been following them and cut a tree down to prove a point and they ran "__Timberwolves__" he muttered as he walked towards the castle_

_Alex wandered the castle with Bonbon at his side "__Alex why is there a mare walking beside you__" Lauren asked as she appeared out of thin air_

"_Ah good morning Lauren this is Bonbon a friend of mine I bumped into her here in the forest and knowing how dangerous this place can be for a pony I couldn't very well leave her alone__" Alex explained as he flew along and started removing the dust from the top of the stone walls_

"_You never could leave a pony in danger could you__" Lauren said_

"_Nope if there is even a small chance that I could help then I would help__" Alex replied still removing dust from the wall and levitating the fallen stone slabs from the floor then try and fit them back in place "__this isn't going to work I'm going to have to practically rebuild the whole castle__" he muttered landing again_

_Lauren looked at Alex as he tapped the pedestal of harmony "__that's where the Elements of Harmony rested when Celestia could no longer use them__" she explained _

_Alex looked at it a little longer "__Imagine how it would look__" Alex said and his magic triggered revealing a completely restored castle "__The Elements of Harmony right here__" he said and they appeared on the Pedestal "__the alter right there and all the guests in this room for the wedding itself then for the reception everypony heads to the fields near Ponyville for the feast__" he said and his magic deactivated and he slumped on the floor_

_Alex got back to his hooves, shook his head and started cleaning up the rubble "__every first step in construction starts with a clean safe work area__" he said with a smile, once the rubble was gone he stood next to Bonbon and Lauren then started flapping his massive wings and blew all the dust away_

"_Nice use of wing power__" Bonbon said happily as Alex took off and started removing the over growth of plants._

_Once he was done he started removing the top layer of ruined wall and mortar to create a clean surface to work with using his magic he teleported the stained glass windows out and placed them in his Dimensional Pocket to keep them safe "__that's about all I can do for the time being as I don't have the stone I require to begin construction__" Alex said landing in front of the mares_

_Lauren walked up to Alex holding a large amount of paper "__Here Alex if you are going to rebuild this place for the wedding then these will help you they are the original Blue prints for the castle and I have added a few expansions to it as well__" Lauren said as Alex gently took the Blue prints and placed them in his Dimensional Pocket with the windows_

"_Thank you Lauren these will come in handy in the restoration process now if you will please excuse me I must get Bonbon home before Lyra starts freaking out__" Alex chuckled and placed Bonbon on his back and took to the air with a final wave to Lauren he took off heading for Ponyville_

_Alex landed gently so that Bonbon wouldn't come flying off and hurt herself and he sat down letting her slide off his back and safely onto the grass "__thank you for bringing me home Alex now what say we get you to my place so you can wash up__" Bonbon said_

_Alex back flipped out of the way as Lyra came pelting past and started hugging Bonbon "__Bonbon where have you been all day I was so worried__" Lyra cried not letting Bonbon go and so Alex picked them both up and returned to their home to rest and wash up _

"_We kept it exactly the way you left it from when you were last here__" Bonbon said as they entered and she and Lyra hopped off Alex's back and onto the sofa_

_Alex looked around the house saw a few dirty dishes from that morning's breakfast and returned to the lounge room to join the mares "__do you mind if I use your shower?__" he asked_

"_Of course you can__" they replied together and Alex let them be _

"_Romances like that would normally be forbidden but they are just so cute together I can't tell them that__" Alex thought in his head as he entered the bathroom he magiced the girls things to one side, the shower and bath were far too small for him to stand up and stretch out completely so he laid himself on the floor and started washing himself when Bonbon and Lyra walked in _

"_See I told you he would have trouble being so big__" Lyra said grabbing the soap from Alex_

"_Sorry I didn't realise the differences in our sizes was so great when I had the shower built__" Bonbon replied as she grabbed a second bar of soap _

_They looked at Alex apologetically "__sorry we didn't realise this shower was so small compared to your large body so let us wash you ok to make up for it__" they said quietly_

"_I have no reason to refuse you as you are letting me stay in your home just don't try anything funny__" Alex chuckled_

"_Oh I hope you don't mind I've called Blossom Forth to help with your wings__" Lyra said _

_Alex nodded his head and sprawled himself out the best he could so the girls could work on him better the girls worked on Alex for 5 minutes when Blossom Forth arrived and entered the bathroom "__my word he is huge__" she said as she entered the room _

"_Yeah sorry Blossom he is very big and his wing span wing tip to wing tip is thirty feet__" Bonbon explained_

"_A thirty feet wing span wing tip to wing tip that's Impossible__" Blossom said and as Alex was in the middle of the bathroom he stretched his wings and could barely open them 60% of the way_

"_See he can't even open his own wings fully in here__" Lyra laughed_

"_Good heavens your right__" Blossom said "__Excuse me__" she chirped hoping onto Alex back and started getting to work _

"_This feels wrong on so many levels while I do appreciate having 3 beautiful mares helping me like this I feel like I'm betraying Celestia__" Alex mumbled lowering his head to the floor and covering his muzzle with his hooves_

"_Then think of it like this__" Blossom said "__think of it as your bucks night and this is the last time you will be treated like this before you are married__" she laughed and Alex let the idea seep into his mind_

"_Your right Blossom that does make it easier__" Alex laughed and just laid there as the girls worked on him_

"_Now for the fun part__" Lyra laughed "__Alright big guy roll over__" she said and Alex complied without resistance "__that was too easy__" she mumbled_

_The mares started washing Alex's under side and when they reached his rear quarters they stopped and looked "__it's true what the Pegasi say those with big wings really are well equipped__" Bonbon said blushing _

"_If only he wasn't marrying the princess I'd take him for a test run right now__" Blossom said with a snide grin_

"_OK ladies that's enough staring you're making me uneasy__" Alex said sitting up _

"_Sorry the size just surprised us is all__" Lyra said _

"_I'd still like to take him for a test run__" Blossom repeated_

"_Blossom pull yourself together__" Bonbon said_

"_It's ok Bonbon she is in heat after all and I can fix that for her at least__" Alex replied_

"_SAY WHAT ALEX BAD__" Bonbon snapped _

"_Not what I meant Bonbon, Blossom come here and show me your rump would you__" Alex said and leaned over to Bonbon "__watch this__" he whispered and Blossom did as she was asked and Alex placed his front right hoof on her birth canal and sent an electric charge down his leg into her body and Blossom hit the floor __"once the paralytic effects wear off she should be her old self again__" Alex said happily as he retrieved the soap from the floor and started washing his own underside and noticed Blossom was having a hard time recovering _

"_I think she enjoyed that a little too much__" Alex said picking Blossom Forth up in his hooves and rubbing her belly gently he felt the fluids from her birth canal seep out onto his left hind leg "__correction she enjoyed it a lot__" he laughed as he held Blossom_

_Lyra and Bonbon were looking at each other the way lovers do "__I have to admit after seeing that I feel rather funny__" Bonbon said looking at Lyra_

"_As do I__" Lyra replied returning Bonbon's gaze _

"_Whoa now my little ponies as much as I would like to watch let's keep it savoury__" Alex said "__sorry about this__" he whispered and placed his front hooves on Bonbon and Lyra's birth canals and sent the electric shock through them as well and they hit the floor "__I am so sorry I did that to you 3 hang on I'll clean you all up and get you all too bed__" Alex whimpered and tended to the mares and got them all too bed_

_Alex decided to do a little cleaning around the house and do the laundry when he heard a knock at the door "__excuse me I heard Blossom Forth could be found here__" the visitor said kindly and Alex opened the door _

"_Blossom Forth is taking a nap at the moment but if you like I can take you to her?__" Alex replied and the pony looked at him funny_

"_This is Bonbon and Lyra's place who are you and what are you doing here?__" the pony asked_

"_Oh please forgive me I'm Alex and I'm a guest here at Bonbon and Lyra's place sorry if I seemed rude__" Alex replied_

"_Oh so your Alex, Blossom said she was coming over here to help Bonbon and Lyra with your wings but what are they doing taking a nap by the way my name is Cloud Chaser pleased to meet ya__" Cloud Chaser said with a happy wave and Alex stepped outside and shut the door "__So why did you need help with your wings anyway?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at her gently and smiled "__this is why__" he replied gently and stretched his wings too full extension "__being in such a small bath room makes it harder for me to tend to my own wings so Lyra called in one much smaller than myself to do it for me to which I am most grateful__" Alex explained_

_Cloud Chaser started looking worried "__I hope Blossom didn't do anything crazy to you in there, cause she has been in heat all week and I think she was nearing her limits__" Chaser said looking at Alex_

_Alex just smiled gently "__you don't need to worry about that any longer I fixed that little problem__" he replied gently_

_Cloud Chaser looked shocked "__You didn't mate with her did you__" she gasped and Alex looked at her _

"_No I didn't I used a different method and I used the same method on Bonbon and Lyra because they were starting to act the same way as Blossom Forth__" Alex explained "__please follow me and I'll show you__" he said and led the way back indoors with Cloud Chaser right behind him_

"_Pegasi always say that Stallions with big wings are also well equipped back here__" Chaser said poking Alex's flank _

"_So it would seem but it's for Celestia only__" Alex said with a wicked smile_

"_Naughty Stallion and I had no idea the princess had a naughty side to her as well__" Chaser said as they walked upstairs_

"_It's amazing what type of personality one can reveal when they are with the one they love Celestia is no exception__" Alex said happily then leaned over to whisper to Cloud chaser "__I am no exception either as Celestia has her ways of bringing the beast in me out right when she wants it__" he whispered and Cloud Chaser blushed "__but enough about that come Blossom Forth is right in here__" he said and opened the door_

_Cloud Chaser examined Blossom Forth "__No sign of penetration minor electric shock burn around the birth canal nothing dangerous otherwise__" she said and looked at Alex_

"_Once the paralytic effect wears off she will be free to go home__" Alex said gently and started playing with the underside of his left wing "__Blossom was just about to do the underside of my wings when she went all funny__" Alex explained as he pulled a dead feather out_

"_Allow me to help with that__" Cloud Chaser said and sat herself under his left wing and helped him with his feathers then Alex hopped to Cloud Chaser's other side and they began working on his right wing_

"_Don't you two look like you're having fun__" Blossom Forth said sharply _

"_Well if you had done it like this in the first place maybe I wouldn't need to be helping him honestly Blossom Forth when it comes to preening you suck__" Cloud Chaser said_

"_I know and that's why I always have you do my preening for me__" Blossom replied with a laugh_

"_Honestly Blossom what am I going to do with you__" Cloud Chaser laughed "__Ok now to fix up the rest of your feathers then you should be free to go__" she said and Alex laid down on the floor and stretched his wings up as far as he could so she could work "__you know what let's take this out the back__" she suggested and Alex stood up, Cloud Chaser wrapped her tail around Alex's muzzle and guided him out side _

"_Oh no not you too__" Alex sighed as he stepped outside and Cloud Chaser let him go_

"_Don't worry big boy I may be in heat but I am in control as I only went into heat today now lay down and stretch out those wings so I can work__" Cloud Chaser said and Alex did as he was told and let Cloud Chaser do her work_

_Cloud Chaser finished after 2 hours and she hopped off Alex's back "__Alright big guy you can stand up now__" she said smacking Alex's rump and Alex rose off the ground and gave his wings one almighty flap _

"_Very nice Cloud Chaser thank you__" Alex said gently "__I'll have to pay you back for your help just name your price young mare__" he said happily looking at her_

"_Well do you think you could help me with my urges not like you do for Celestia but how you did it for Blossom, Bonbon and Lyra__" Cloud Chaser asked looking at him blushing _

_Alex looked around and saw that Bonbon and Lyra had finally recovered as well "__Bonbon is it ok that once I help Cloud Chaser I place her in the bed in the spare room__" Alex asked_

"_Just be gentle Alex she may be in heat but she is still a mare remember that__" Bonbon replied_

_Alex nodded to say that he understood "__Show me your rump Cloud Chaser this will be over quick I promise__" Alex said and Cloud Chaser turned her rump to him and he placed his front right hoof on her birth canal "__brace yourself__" he whispered and sent the electric charge down his leg right into Cloud Chasers birth canal and she hit the floor_

"_Oh Wow that s one hay of a stimulant__" Cloud Chaser gasped as Alex picked her up and hugged her gently_

"_I'm sorry if that hurt__" Alex said and Cloud Chaser patted his nose_

"_It didn't hurt at all it was just very stimulating that's all now if you don't mind I think I need a nap__" Cloud chaser said and Alex carried her indoors and put her to bed then returned to the others_

_Alex found the mares in the kitchen "__I only just realised but Alex has flowers blooming in his mane and tail, when do you supposed that started happening?__" Lyra said quietly not realising Alex had come back down_

"_I don't know but I think they are lovely but forget that now let's get something to eat I'm hungry?__" Bonbon said_

"_I agree food sounds good right now don't you agree Alex?__" Blossom said looking at the door that Alex was poking his head in_

"_Food does sound good as I haven't eaten since dinner last night__" Alex laughed_

_Bonbon prepared lunch for the 4 of them and Alex laid on the floor as he was far too big "__Alex I was wondering why you don't ask Celestia to commission a house to be built here for you for when you come to visit?__" Bonbon suggested_

_Alex got to thinking "__You make a very good point well I need to head back to Canterlot anyway as I need to see the Mason Master about the stone I'll be needing to repair the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters__" Alex explained "__I guess I'll stop in at the castle and talk to her about it before I see the Mason Master__" he said and finished his food and looked around at the mares "__I'll be back in time for dinner__" he said and left the house _

"_He really can be so silly sometimes look he didn't even eat his cake__" Blossom said looking at the cake Alex left behind_

"_Alex never had much of a sweet tooth to begin with even as a human just give him a couple of Sugar cubes and he will be alright__" Lyra explained _

_Meanwhile at the castle in Canterlot_

_Alex landed gently on the throne room floor and walked inside Celestia dashed to him kissed him then bopped him on the head "__The spirits of the garden you made told Glitter how you made it then she told me so that smack on your head was for wounding yourself__" she said sternly and Alex just chuckled_

"_Let me guess Glitter is in the garden?__" Alex chuckled _

"_Yes she is__" Celestia replied _

_Alex walked out of the throne room with Celestia right beside him and she had twirled her tail around his "__I was given a most interesting idea while in Ponyville earlier and if you would allow it of course do you think we could have a house big enough to support this big body of mine built, I've been staying at Bonbon and Lyra's home cause they were nice enough to invite me and take me in while I was there but their home can't support my large body__" Alex explained while looking at Celestia as they walked outside and made their way to Glitter's new garden_

_Celestia thought for a moment "__what type of home would you like Earth Pony, Unicorn or Pegasus?__" Celestia asked not taking her eyes off Alex's once Sapphire blue now Emerald green eyes_

"_I think since I am putting this wedding together and leaving the location as a surprise for you what say you make the house a surprise for me__" Alex laughed and kissed Celestia "__Glitter I'm home but only for a little while__" he called and ducked off into the garden to see Glitter_

"_Make the house a surprise for him like he is for me with the wedding location that does sound like a fun idea__" Celestia said playfully as Alex returned without Glitter "__Alex where is Glitter?__" she asked_

_Alex just smiled gently "__she fell asleep on one of the flowers and I didn't want to disturb her so I came back__" Alex explained he kissed Celestia spread his wings and took off "__now my dear I need to go see somepony in town I'll be back once I have finished what I am doing so take care of yourself until then but if you need me for anything__" he said brushing his tail against her rump "__just send a letter to Lyra and Bonbon's place and I'll get it ok see you soon__" he finished and took off _

_Celestia watched as Alex flew off towards the town "__He always knows the right things to say to me__" she chuckled and went to check on Glitter_

_Meanwhile in Canterlot _

_Alex landed near the stone mason's shop and he heard arguing nearby and decided it was probably best he ignore it until he heard a mare scream in agony "__Damn mare why won't you come back to the manor?__" a stallion said_

_Alex landed over the top of the mare "__Is there a problem?__" Alex snapped and the stallion backed up "__Stay there young mare your much safe there right now__" he whispered gently to the mare and she stay kneeled on the ground underneath him _

"_Sorry for being so blunt with you Alex but can you give my slave back please?__" the stallion asked and immediately back up _

"_Stupid foal didn't realise that when you call a mare a slave you instantly annoy Alex to no end__" a couple of witnesses nearby said "__now I wonder what we are going to see this time will it be a beating, an execution or an arrest?__" they said again_

"_Tell me young mare your pregnancy was it forced onto you by this stallion__" Alex asked_

_The young mare looked at Alex scared out of her wits then Alex stepped to one side of her laid himself down and covered her with his wing hiding her completely and she knew she could answer him safely "__I'm barely of mating age and I was a maid in his home but then Monday 4 weeks ago out of nowhere he pinned me to the floor and mounted me__" she said and started crying Alex pulled his head out from under his wing and looked at the nearby guards and nodded _

_The guards grabbed the stallion before he even knew what was going on "__how dare you I say let me go at once that mare is carrying my foal and I will have her back at my manor__" the stallion roared and the young mare had clearly had enough as her next action amazed even Alex _

"_You forced this pregnancy on me and I don't even want to carry the foal of a monster like you__" she snapped and the crowd around her cheered "__Alex do you know a way to cancel a pregnancy?__" she asked _

_Alex was afraid she was going to ask this very question and tears started pouring down his face "__are you sure about this?__" he asked her and she nodded with solid resolve "__brace yourself my dear this is going to be agonising__" he cried using his wing he threw the young mare into the air "__I'M SORRY__" Alex cried and using his wings slammed the young mare in the midsection just in front of her hind legs sending her into the air even higher and Alex flew right after her and caught her then flew even faster to the Canterlot Hospital_

_The crowd was in shock "__that really tore him up did you see the tears pouring down his face?__" they said _

"_I'm taking this to Princess Celestia directly I'll have him charged and thrown in prison for killing my foal__" the stallion roared when a black Clydesdale landed in front of him and he stopped struggling and the guards bolted_

"_Sorry sir but we'll leave you to Alex's judgement__" the guards said from the crowd _

_Celestia arrived in a panic "__Alex calm down please whatever he did he isn't worth killing let me hear the story and I'll decide what to do with him__" she said placing her wing on Alex's cheek "__calm down my beloved it's alright__" she said gently as Alex's colour returned to normal "__now my darling tell me what happened__" she said gently_

"_Princess if I may I don't think your fiancé is mentally prepared to talk about it__" A mare said_

"_I see then can you tell me about it?__" Celestia asked _

"_Of course your majesty mind you I think it might be a good idea to bind Alex in case he goes on a rampage and my name is Rose Romance your majesty__" Rose said bowing to Celestia_

_Celestia used holy chains to bind Alex "__easy my dear once I hear what happened here I'll let you go I promise and depending on the story I might let you teach him a lesson__" Celestia said and the smile on Alex's face told her he liked the sound of that idea "__please Rose explain what happened here?__" Celestia asked _

_Rose took a deep breath "__A mare that Alex just raced to the hospital was walking down the street when this stallion walked up to her and they started arguing he wanted her to return to his manor as his maid 'slave' he called her and she refused as she no longer wanted to work for him and he kicked her in the shoulder just here__" she said and tapped Alex's shoulder "__then Alex appeared standing over her__" she finished saying and broke off_

"_If I may continue where Rose left off your majesty my name is Wildfire__" she said stepping forward_

"_Please do Wildfire__" Celestia said bowing to her_

"_After Alex arrived he was very calm and he asked if there was a problem and instructed the mare to stay underneath him as it was much safer there and this guy told Alex to hand her over as she was his slave, Alex ignored the request and asked the mare if her pregnancy was forced on her, he covered her with his wing so she could answer him then shortly afterwards Alex nodded at the guards and they grabbed him__" Wildfire took a break for a moment to catch her breath then looked at the stallion and continued " __he said that the mare was carrying his foal and that he wanted her back at the manor and she snapped at him saying that he forced her pregnancy onto her__" she explained _

"_She told me she was barely of mating age when on Monday 4 weeks ago he pinned her to the floor and mounted her__" Alex growled struggling against his bonds_

"_Easy Alex__" Celestia said brushing his cheek with her wing "__Wildfire please continue__" she asked _

"_The young mare then asked Alex if he knew any methods to cancel a pregnancy, he asked her if she was sure about this and she nodded and Alex with tears pouring down his face threw her into the air and slammed both of his wings into her midsection just in front of her hind legs right here__" Wildfire said poking Celestia right where Alex had slammed the young mare and Celestia winced "__once he was done he raced her to the hospital and this stallion said he was going to take this matter straight to you and have Alex imprisoned then you know the rest__" Wildfire finished explaining_

_Celestia stood there very calm and composed then stepped away from Alex "__Princess I demand you throw this murderer in prison for the death of my foal__" the stallion snapped_

"_For the charges of abuse and rape I hereby revoke your title of noble__" Celestia said and removed Alex's bonds "__thrash him but leave him alive as he needs to be thrown in prison__" Celestia ordered and Alex got to his hooves and loosened every joint and vanished from sight _

_Before anypony could blink the stallion was blasted through the wall of the nearest shop and Alex reappeared beside Celestia "__I've taken his foal from him I think that hit was more than enough__" Alex snarled "__please excuse me I must get back to work__" he said breathing deeply and walking off towards the Stone mason's work shop_

"_I guess he has better things to do then deal with lowlifes like him__" Rose Romance said happily as medics pulled the stallion out from the rubble of the store and they watched as the store was repaired and saw Alex standing nearby using his magic to repair the shop_

_Celestia watched as Alex turned around and walked away "__guards stay with this stallion when he is healed throw him in prison for a month__" Celestia ordered _

"_A month princess don't you think you're being too light on him__" Wildfire asked_

"_I do agree Wildfire that a month is considered light but remember Alex has just hospitalised him ended the pregnancy of a young mare carrying his foal and I have stripped him of his noble rank I personally think he has been punished enough__" Celestia explained to the on looking crowd _

"_If that is your judgement princess then we will accept it__" the crowd agreed and dispersed _

"_Princess i tracked Alex down he is right now at the stone mason's talking to them about something__" a guard said _

_This new guard that appeared before Celestia was a new guard she was part of a special division that Celestia asked Alex to train while he was still human this pony was part of the shadow watch an Elite unit that Celestia used for Intelligence work "__any news on what he is doing in Ponyville?__" Celestia asked_

_The Shadow watcher went Silent for a moment "__sorry princess it seems whatever Alex is doing in Ponyville we are not allowed to know only residents of ponyville can see him__" she said _

"_Most unusual either my mother, the spirits or both are preventing him from being tracked while in the ponyville region__" Celestia said "__oh well whatever he is doing I'm sure it will be wonderful so there is no need to track him any longer please return to your family and give them my regards__" Celestia said and flew back home_

_Glitter met Celestia in the throne room "__Celestia I sensed a great amount of darkness coming from town is everything alright now__" she asked and Celestia smiled knowing that any dark emotions could corrupt Glitter _

"_Everything is fine Glitter Alex just lost his temper at a stallion who had hit a mare in town that's why I left so I could calm him down so don't fret dear child Alex will be alright now__" Celestia explained_

_Glitter looked stunned "__That over powering Darkness I felt in Town was Alex my dad has that kind of darkness in his heart but he always seems so gentle__" Glitter cried with tears in her eyes _

_Celestia grabbed Glitter with her wing "__Hush now my little girl Alex won't let the darkness in his heart corrupt him you won't lose your dad I promise__" Celestia promised Glitter _

"_You two worry too much__" Alex laughed landing on the throne room floor_

"_Alex what are you doing here?__" Celestia asked_

"_I sensed Glitter's distress and came to calm her down__" Alex replied _

_Glitter looked at Alex "__is it true that the darkness I felt in town earlier was you Alex?__" Glitter asked _

_Alex nodded "__Yes it was me and I think it is time I showed you but I will protect you from myself first__" Alex said and placed a holy Barrier around Celestia and Glitter "__brace yourself Glitter this will terrify you__" Alex said gently and breathed deeply Celestia and Glitter watched in horror as Alex's coat turned jet black and his mane and tail turned Cosmic Purple and his Emerald Eyes turned blood red _

"_I've only seen it twice before and this dark form of his terrifies me__" Celestia said _

_Glitter could hardly move "__this is not what I was expecting Celestia__" Glitter cried _

"_ENOUGH__" Alex roared and the darkness disappeared like a shockwave and Alex stood there panting and the holy Barrier vanished_

"_Alex are you alright?__" Celestia cried as Alex slumped on the floor and his spirit guards appeared _

"_Excuse us Celestia we have work to do he can't fight his corruption much longer__" Rina said and the girls ripped his magic from his body _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM STOP__" Glitter screamed _

"_Easy Glitter they are helping him just watch dear__" Celestia said placing Glitter on her wing _

_Glitter watched as Alex's spirit guards ripped his spirit out and began their cleansing ritual once they were done they carefully reattached his spirit to his body then re-inserted his magic "__there all done he should be good to go for at least another 2 decades as long as he doesn't have to put anypony down__" Mercury said and the spirit guards vanished_

_Glitter sat on Celestia's wing and watched as Alex regained consciousness and got back to his hooves "__well Glitter what do you think?__" Alex asked opening his eyes and looking at her with a gentle smile_

_Glitter landed on his nose "__I can't feel any darkness left in him what did those mares do?__" Glitter asked as Alex bounced around the room while Glitter bounced on his nose "__Oh who cares what they did I have my dad back__" she laughed _

"_Glitter would you be a darling and go into the garden please I want Alex to myself for a bit before he returns to ponyville__" Celestia said and wrapped her tail around Alex's muzzle "__I plan on corrupting you a different way__" she whispered just loud enough for Alex to hear it _

_Alex looked at Glitter "__Glitter dear would you please do as Celestia asked I'll come see you before I return to Ponyville I promise__" Alex said as Celestia guided him away_

_Meanwhile in Ponyville_

"_Hey did you ponies hear about what happened in Canterlot?__" Twinkle shine said bouncing into town after having just got off the train_

"_No Twinkle we haven't but would you care to tell us anyway__" Bonbon said snidely _

"_Alex kicked the flank of a stallion noble who forcefully impregnated a mare who was barely of mating age and this stallion did it 4 weeks ago and Alex kicked his flank 2 hours ago__" Twinkle explained and everypony who was listening was in shock_

_Bonbon recovered first "__I don't blame him for kicking that stallion's flank but did Celestia do anything?__" she asked_

_Twinkle shine just laughed "__oh Celestia came to the Stallion nobles rescue before Alex killed him in a fit of rage but once she heard why Alex was on the war path with this guy she revoked his noble status and then ordered Alex to teach him a lesson then ordered that once he was out of hospital he was to be thrown in Prison__" Twinkle Shine said _

"_That seems like a light punishment doesn't it?__" Lyra said_

"_That's not even the worst part of the nobles day__" Twinkle said catching more attention "__the young mare asked Alex if he knew any methods for ending a pregnancy early as she didn't want to be pregnant with the nobles foal and Alex with tears flowing down his face slammed her right here with both of his wings__" Twinkle said tapping the exact spot Alex had slammed the young mare_

"_Alex is not the type of pony to do such a thing__" Rainbow snapped at her _

"_Well I know what I saw ok he was right in front of me when he did it__" Twinkle snapped back_

_The ponies knew the information session was over and went back about their daily lives and it was right in time for dinner that Alex landed in front of Bonbon and Lyra's home and knocked on the door and Bonbon opened the door "__Evening Alex we heard what you did in Canterlot today but that's in the past come inside before you catch a cold__" she said and let Alex in_

_Alex joined Bonbon and Lyra at the table "__I'm sorry for being so big Ladies__" Alex said as he laid himself on the floor by the table _

"_It's alright Alex it can't be helped and we are sorry for inviting you into such a cramped home__" Bonbon said looking at him_

"_This house is anything but cramped dear Bonbon and I thank you for being kind enough to give me a place to stay while I am here in Ponyville__" Alex said and kissed Bonbon's nose making her blush _

_They finished their dinner and talked for a few hours then went to bed _

_Alex awoke the following morning to a knock on the door he went downstairs and answered it before the knocking woke his hosts "__who could it be so early in the morning?__" he whimpered _

"_Sorry for waking you so early Alex but we have the stone you wanted ready__" The mason Master said and Alex woke up straight away_

"_Oh Mason Master good morning give me a moment please__" Alex said and ducked back in doors and left a note for Lyra and Bonbon on the table explaining where he was and when he would be back "__Alright lets go__" he said and raced towards the Everfree forest and blitzed through the tree's and arrived at the Castle to see the materials arriving for him to get to work_

"_We'll be dropping in materials throughout the day for you Alex__" the Mason Master said_

"_Please I have a while before the wedding so don't push yourselves too hard to bring me everything in one day__" Alex replied_

_Alex watched as the Mason's dropped off the nearly 30 loads of stone throughout the day as well as all the pillars needed and he set about the work needed to restore the Castle._

_Alex worked hard for 2 months and on the final day of work right as he finished and proceeded to clean up around the finished Castle when he suddenly felt a gale breeze blow through the open door "__Alex I come bearing news its Cadence she has just given birth to baby Seira Songbell__" the Spirit said and Alex looked at her_

"_Thank you Sylph I'll be on my way out in a moment__" Alex replied_

"_Please hurry Cadence is crying cause you weren't there for the foal's arrival__" Sylph explained right as Alex finished cleaning _

"_I'm on my way now once again Sylph thank you__" Alex said and bolted from the castle and took to the sky and Sylph joined him "__Sylph where is Cadence right now?__" he asked_

_Sylph just laughed at him playfully "__she is safe and sound on your bed__" she said with a hearty laugh_

_Alex picked up speed with another flap of his wings and skidded right into his room "__sorry for not being home sooner Cadence but I'm here now and I won't be leaving again for a while__" Alex said looking at Cadence with a gentle smile when he spotted Seira sleeping happily in front of her mother_

"_You honestly had me worried but Seira was born just this morning so how is your work going back in Ponyville?__" Cadence asked with a playful smile_

"_You still look very weak Cadence here eat these__" Alex said removing a few flowers from his mane and giving them to her "__may I hold Seira for a bit?__" he asked _

_Cadence looked at him worried "__yes of course just be careful please__" she whimpered as Alex picked up Seira and placed himself on the floor and left Seira on his wings and he started singing happily and Seira woke up giggling happily to the song and Cadence couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing when Celestia walked in _

"_What's with the surprised look Cadence Alex has always been very good with foals and your foal is no exception__" Celestia said with a laugh and Alex stopped singing long enough to kiss her then returned to his song_

_Once his song was over Alex returned Seira to her mother then walked past Celestia brushing his tail along her neck "__I have something to show you my dear__" he said and Celestia followed him and they flew to the Everfree forest and landed on the outskirts of the forest once they landed Celestia looked to a particular location "__this way my dear while the path isn't done the location itself is__" he said and lead the way _

_They walked for 15 minutes "__Alex where are we headed?__" Celestia asked grabbing Alex's tail as she walked along _

_Alex smiled gently "__the place we are headed is a place you know well__" Alex said as he pranced along ahead of her and the castle finally came into view _

_Celestia walked right into Alex's rump in shock of what she was seeing "__Alex this is my old home why is it rebuilt?__" she asked _

_Alex smiled gently "__you have many fond memories in this castle and I thought I would add one more by holding our wedding here__" he replied and to his shock Celestia jumped onto his back_

"_Thank you Alex this means more to me then I can ever say__" Celestia cried _

_Alex looked behind him and kissed Celestia "__want to take a look inside?__" Alex asked and Celestia nodded _

_Alex walked inside the castle and wandered the many halls he had restored in silence and then he entered the throne room where the ceremony was to be held and he finally broke the silence "__I thought it would be a good idea to hold the Ceremony here in the throne room here watch this__" he said and channelled his magic through his wings to create an image throughout the room and Celestia looked amazed_

"_Is this the wedding you envisioned?__" Celestia asked_

"_I designed the whole thing strictly around you my dear you have stood alone for so long and I wanted this to be a symbol to say you are not alone anymore and that I will always be by your side__" Alex explained _

_Celestia broke down in tears on Alex's back so he slid her off and laid himself on the floor and placed Celestia's head between his front hooves and they stayed there for several hours when the mason's returned with the next load of Stone and Statues "__Alex we have the last of the things you wanted and the lumber jacks are here with the wood as well__" the Mason Master said and noticed Celestia was with Alex "__I see you have the princess with you today did you want her to see the finished Castle?__" he asked and Alex nodded_

_Alex looked at Celestia laying in front of him she had finally stopped crying and was napping peacefully on the floor in front of him he levitated her off the floor just long enough for him to stand up then laid her back down and curled her up so she could continue sleeping "__I wanted her to see the location of our wedding before the day__" Alex said gently brushing his wing along Celestia's cheek "__now let's get this place finished before she wakes up__" he chuckled and they set to work _

_Fitting the bridge that fitted the gorge took a lot of effort alone but once it was in place it was strong and sturdy and wasn't going to move for at least three thousand years Alex laid the path and placed the statues in the places they were meant to be, there were four statues in total 1 to represent each great spirit of the Elements Gnome of Earth, Undine of Water, Efreet of Fire and Sylph of Wind once the path to the bridge and the statues were set Alex got a visit from another of the great spirits_

"_Alex it is good to meet you for the first time I'm Gnome of Earth__" the little spirit said happily _

"_Greetings Gnome is there something I can do for you?__" Alex asked _

"_No I'm good for now but I just came to let you know I have created a path through the forest for you that anypony in the forest can travel safely without worrying about being attacked__" Gnome Explained_

"_Thank you Gnome but I must ask do you think I can pave it to make it easier for everypony to follow__" Alex asked and Gnome went silent for a while _

"_Yes I don't see why not__" Gnome said _

"_Ok guys let's get this path Gnome was so kind to make for us paved and do everything in your skill to not ruin his work__" Alex ordered and he and the masons got to work Paving the path and were done in about 4 hours "__what do you think Gnome we did everything in our skills to not damage your beautiful work__" Alex asked and Gnome took off down the path and returned shortly afterwards _

"_It's perfect and thank you for not damaging my work and I pass on a message from Sylph she says Cadence is going stir crazy cause she can't get Seira to stop crying__" Gnome explained _

"_Thank you Gnome I'll go wake Celestia up then return at once__" Alex said bowing to Gnome and the little Spirit vanished_

_Alex returned to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters to wake Celestia "__Celestia my love it's time to wake up come on Cadence is going to go stir crazy if we don't return__" Alex said nudging Celestia's neck till she woke up_

_She woke up and sprang to her hooves "__is there a problem Alex?__" Celestia asked looking him in the eyes_

"_Nope but it is time we head back home before Seira sends Cadence crazy__" Alex laughed and they left together _

_They flew for half an hour and landed silently on the throne room floor and Alex could hear crying from his room "__time I got to work__" he said and walked in to his room he could sense why Seira was crying he picked her up and sat down and grabbed her bottle and began feeding her_

_Cadence pulled her head out from under the pillows once she had noticed Seira had stopped crying "__how did you get her to stop crying?__" Cadence asked_

_Alex looked at her and smiled "__it was simple she is just hungry that's all but it would be better if you fed her directly from here__" Alex said and latched onto Cadence's teat and drank a little then pulled away licking his lips "__a foal gets the nutrients they need by drinking their mother's milk and judging by the taste of yours it's exactly what Seira needs__" Alex explained and laid Seira near her mother's teats and she latched on by sheer instinct "__that's a good sign__" he said and sat himself down beside cadence and she was looking at Alex blushing_

"_Why did you latch onto my teat Alex especially since you know that the milk a mother produces is strictly for her foals__" Cadence asked and Alex looked away Blushing_

"_It's not unusual for an adult to drain a small amount of milk to clear the passage so the foal can access the milk better now if you will excuse me__" Alex answered her then latched onto the teat Seira was not drinking from and drained a small amount of milk to clear the way for the foal to continue her feed "__there all clear for her__" He said licking his lips "__as much as I would love to drink more personally I shall refrain from doing so as the foal needs it a lot more than I do when she lets go and stops feeding call me and I'll show you the next phase__" he explained and left the room_

"_You really are good at explaining those situations aren't you?__" Celestia said _

"_I suppose so__" Alex said blushing_

"_But I must ask was it really necessary for you to drain a small amount of milk from Cadence like that?__" Celestia asked_

"_I used to do it to mares on Erunera all the time to help their foals feed so I guess it is an instinctive reaction now__" Alex replied looking Celestia then leaning in close "__if we do have any foals I'll be sure to do the same for you but I think I might drink a little deeper__" he said with a smile making Celestia blush_

"_Keep talking like that and things might get naughty tonight__" Celestia chuckled tugging on Alex's ear _

"_I'm fine with that by the way my dear have you noticed that with how many times we have played you still aren't pregnant?__" Alex asked_

_Celestia looked at her belly "__Now that you mention it why is that?__" she replied _

"_I used a spell to sterilise myself but I think next time we play I'll forget to use that spell__" Alex said leaning in close to Celestia "__On Purpose__" he whispered and pranced off "__now to do some more work on Glitter's garden before dinner__" he said and vanished from sight _

_Celestia watched him vanish and walked into see Cadence lying on the bed and Seira was on the second teat feeding happily "__Alex is in a rare mood__" Celestia said placing herself on the bed next to Cadence_

"_You might want to check his wings as the season is changing I wouldn't be surprised if he has a second coat of feathers coming through__" Cadence explained looking at Seira as she let go and Alex appeared out of thin air_

"_I figured she would be done by now__" Alex said picking Seira up with his wing "__Forgive me a moment Cadence your second gland still has some left in it I'll need to drain it to prevent infection__" he said leaning in and latching on and drinking deeply he was at it for 2 minutes when he finally pulled away and licked his lips "__you had a lot more milk in your glands than I expected__" he laughed and sat down_

"_Now I feel funny__" Cadence said "__what are you doing?__" she asked_

_Alex was using his front left hoof that had a towel on it to hold Seira up and using his front right hoof started tapping Seira on the back "__this method is to help her clear any excess milk in her throat__" Alex explained and Seira let out a heaving burped "__now you see the use of the towel__" he laughed as Seira had brought up some of her milk and Alex cleaned her mouth and nose up with a second towel_

"_Alex you are amazing are you sure you don't have any foals already?__" Celestia asked looking at him curiously_

"_Quite sure my dear you're the only one I've ever mated with__" Alex replied and blushed_

_Celestia looked taken a back "__I was your first Heh what luck you were my first__" she giggled _

_Alex looked at Cadence she did seem rather tired so Alex removed a flower from his mane "__here eat this it should restore your energy__" Alex said gently and Cadence devoured the flower_

_Cadence sprang to her feet wobbled and fell back over "__ok I feel all my energy back but my body isn't responding__" she whimpered and Alex just started laughing "__What's so funny__" she cried_

_Alex was holding Seira in one wing while on the floor laughing "__Oh Cadence I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be laughing but__" he stopped short in saying and placed his right front hoof on Cadence's nose "__you shouldn't be standing after having only recently given birth__" he chuckled turning his head and nuzzling Seira "__now move slowly and what say we all have a bath__" he said and stoop up_

"_Alex you silly Stallion you still have some of Cadence's milk on your mouth right here__" Celestia said licked Alex's lips "__there got it__" she chuckled and pranced into the bathroom _

_Celestia tended to Cadence while Alex bathed Seira in the foals bath the water was the perfect temperature for her and as she was so small he was down relatively quickly "__there we go little one Uncle Alex will now get you nice and dry then wrap you in a blanket to stay warm__" Alex sang as he did just what he said he was going to do and left the bathroom_

"_Aunty Celestia I really didn't know Alex knew so much about foal raising did you?__" Cadence asked _

"_I had a feeling he was hiding a lot of his talents even from me but to think he knew this much well even I am amazed__" Celestia replied "__there you are my darling niece you're nice and clean__" she said and helped Cadence out of the bath and went to the room_

"_Just be sure that before Seira starts feeding to drain a small portion of Cadence's milk yourself first it will help clear the way so Seira can get a better feed I personally did it for Cadence this time but I won't always be around to do it for her__" the Mares heard Alex explaining to Shining Armour "__and once Seira here has finished feeding be sure to drain Cadence's milk glands completely as it will remove all chances that the milk will go stagnant and Cadence's milk glands getting infected__" Alex said and the mares noticed Shining Armour was listening far more intently then he normally would to anypony_

"_Amazing Shining Armour is listening to every word Alex says I guess Alex's experience will come in handy__" Cadence said_

"_Cadence my darling Niece you're lactating__" Celestia said and Alex heard them_

"_Here I'll do it once more for you to see then in the future it's all up to you__" Alex said and levitated Cadence into the air and drained Cadence's milk glands and then put her down "__if I keep doing that I'm going to become addicted__" he laughed as he licked his lips clean_

_Cadence was blushing and so was Shining Armour "__I have to do that from now on?__" he said looking awkward_

"_Only just before Seira's feeding and afterwards__" Alex explained "__now if I may be excused I have to get back to work__" he said and left _

_Alex walked alone in the Castle when Glitter appeared "__Alex I had no idea you were home__" she said landing on his nose_

"_Hello Glitter sorry for being away for so long but I'll be staying here at home for a while until the wedding but I'll be taking daily trips to Ponyville to organise everything__" Alex explained "__but right now I have some new ideas for your garden__" he said and they walked to the garden and it looked as beautiful as the day it was created _

_Alex placed his wing in the water at the section of the edge facing towards the cliff and using a burst of magic ripped the land open creating a river and the water started flowing instantly he did this 3 more times, then wandered off to the forge and using white gold created grates big enough to walk on but also big enough to see the water flow underneath it _

"_Alex this is beautiful__" Glitter said as she watched Alex lay the white gold grates _

"_I'm not even done yet my dear__" Alex replied "__but as much as I want to continue my work I need to let the spirits calm down first as I can't have your garden becoming tainted__" he explained and flew off to the dining hall in time for dinner_

_Alex walked in to see Seira in her cradle between Cadence and Shining Armour and Celestia was walking out with the food and she placed hers and Alex's food at the end of the table and brought a small empty plate out for Glitter and Alex removed several flowers from his mane and placed them on the plate and pushed it towards her "__Alex I have been meaning to ask why do you only give Glitter the flowers from your mane to eat__" Cadence asked_

_Alex looked at Cadence with a gentle smile "__as Glitter and I are of the same Element she needs a special type of nutrient and the flowers in my mane have that nutrient so I feed them too her to make sure she stays healthy__" Alex explained _

"_That actually makes a lot of sense beings of the same magic element have certain things the other needs to stay healthy but what could Glitter possibly give Alex to help him stay healthy?__" Shining Armour said and everyponie's attention turned to Glitter _

"_Now that is a very good question__" Glitter said flying up to Alex's horn "__here watch this and it was a good time to ask me too as Alex's magic is about to over flow again__" she chuckled grabbing his horn and funnelling his magic out through her body _

"_Glitter are you going to be alright?__" Alex asked as he was clearly worried_

"_We are of the same Element remember this is nothing for me__" Glitter replied and then let Alex's horn go_

_Alex went to bed right after dinner he was just lying on his bed and with a flap of his wing he revealed all the dresses he had put in his dimensional pocket so he could see them again there were 50 dresses in total and he brought the 12 wedding dresses he had designed for Celestia to the front and he just laid there staring at them_

"_I wonder which one of these she chose?__" he wondered as he looked at them he hid the dresses again as he heard the door open and Celestia walked in _

"_Mind if I join you my dear?__" she asked _

_Alex looked at her and smiled "__of course you can, you know I won't send you away__" he replied and rolled over onto his belly as he was looking at the dresses while he was upside down_

"_Aw I wanted to sleep on your belly__" Celestia whimpered and Alex just laughed and rolled back over_

"_Will this keep you happy my dear__" Alex asked and Celestia answered his question by climbing onto his belly and placing all four of her hooves against his and then resting her nose against his lips "__that answers my question quite clearly__" he laughed and sealed the room completely "__shall we__" he whispered with a playful kiss to Celestia's neck_

_The following morning Alex awoke rather stiff and sore he got out of bed and checked himself over and didn't see any wounds so he went and had a bath as he didn't smell too sweet "__looks like I've done it__" he whispered to himself and looked at his reflection in the water "__Alexander Theotanasia father to Princess Celestia's foal__" he continued to whisper and saw himself blush "__I hardly feel I deserve such a privilege but there is no other mare I would rather be with__" he said and dived under the water and placed himself on the bottom_

"_Enjoying the bath Alex?__" a voice said and Alex looked around to see Undine _

_Alex surfaced and looked at Undine "__I am yes thank you so what can I do for you?__" Alex answered her_

"_Just here for a random chat, so I have heard you have met Sylph and Gnome?__" Undine said _

"_Indeed I have__but I don't understand why you great spirits are drawn to me, I'm not exactly special__" Alex said returning his gaze to his reflection in the water_

"_Alex we appear before you because you respect the aspects of nature you understand what it means to take life and care for it that's why we appear before you__" Undine explained_

"_But I'm just one pony__" Alex started saying and Undine placed one hand on his nose and the other on his chin and held his mouth closed _

"_That's all it takes is one pony who understands the repetitions__of life and understands that all magic is based around the elements of this world all these truths you understand and we are all most grateful for it now go about your day I'm sure your fiancé has something she wants to show you today__" Undine said and left as quietly as she appeared_

_Alex washed himself off completely then washed his mane and tail then preened his wings when he got out he noticed Celestia was finally waking up and getting to her hooves "__ugh I feel dizzy__" she complained as Alex walked up to her and helped her stabilise herself _

"_Go have a bath Celestia maybe you will start to feel better__" Alex said as he helped her to the bathroom and went to change the bedding "__we did make an awful mess didn't we__" he chuckled as he removed the dirty bedding and fitted the clean bedding and threw the dirty lot into the nearby washing basket he then returned to Celestia and laid on the side of the bath to monitor her_

"_Feeling better?__" Alex asked and Celestia looked at him_

"_I am actually thank you Alex__" Celestia replied _

_Alex could tell she was weak so he levitated her out of the bath and activated his scanning spell "__let me see here I see why you are not feeling so well__" Alex said and gently used his wing and pressed against the location where her womb was and forced the excess fluids out so her stomach wasn't being crushed and then lowered her back into the bath and set about cleaning up_

"_I feel much better now but how did you know that was what was wrong with me__" Celestia asked her strength clearly returning _

"_A simple scanning spell and I was able to surmise your condition and also I'm sorry I was a rather excited last night on top of that you biting my wings made me go crazy__" Alex explained looking at his wings and started fixing the damaged feathers and stopped instantly "__damn it what is wrong with them?__" he complained _

"_Cadence mentioned you might have a second layer of feathers coming through due to the change of seasons__" Celestia explained _

_Alex looked at his wings then fed up with the sensation sealed himself in a dome more to protect Celestia then himself "__Alex what are you doing?__" Celestia asked _

"_I'm fed up with feeling like this__" Alex said gently and started removing his feathers, while removing them his dome barrier dropped _

"_Alex stop come here and let me help and if you go into a sexual frenzy like you did last night well then things like this happen__" Celestia said and sealed their bedroom just in case Alex went wild on her and proceeded with removing his feathers _

_The sensation Alex was feeling from his wings was stimulating and he held on for as long as he could until his lust overcame his conscience and the look he gave Celestia told her he was out of it "__go ahead Alex__" she said and braced herself for what she was in for_

_Meanwhile in another part of the castle _

_Cadence woke up to the hungry cries of Seira and Shining Armour did as Alex had instructed him and drank a little first to open the way and then moved away so Seira could feed "__that doesn't taste half bad and I could see why Alex said he could get addicted to it__" Shining Armour said licking his lips then kissing Cadence _

"_Honestly you stallions can be so naughty__" Cadence laughed while she laid there and let Seira feed "__but this foal of ours Shining Armour has a big appetite__" she said happily as Seira finished with the first teat and moved onto the second teat to continue feeding once she was done Shining Armour drank the rest of the remaining milk while Cadence helped Seira clear her throat by burping her _

_They were just having breakfast in their room when Celestia walked in and sat down on the floor "__Aunty Celestia are you alright?__" Cadence called getting to her hooves and walking slowly to Celestia's side _

"_That Stallion is rough yet gentle at the same time__" Celestia breathed _

_Cadence was confused "__what do you mean?__" She asked_

"_Well it was just like you said Cadence, Alex had a second layer of feathers coming through and while I was removing them for him he went wild on me__" Celestia explained _

"_Oh my__" Cadence said blushing "__what is Alex doing now?__" she asked_

"_Once he was finished with me I put him to sleep and finished working on his wings and made my way here to see how you were doing__" Celestia replied and laid herself on the floor to rest _

"_Shining Armour would you take my Aunty back to her room and place her with Alex please?__" Cadence asked _

"_Of course Cadence__" Shining Armour replied_

_Shining Armour levitated Celestia into the air and took her back to her room and they saw that Alex was already awake and nibbling his left wing he noticed them enter and gave them his complete attention "__pass her here Shining Armour I'll take care of her from here__" Alex said and Shining Armour passed Celestia over then left again _

"_I can walk Alex please put me down__" Celestia asked and Alex lowered her to the floor and let her stand on her own and they headed for the bathroom for the second time in a few hours_

"_This is beyond a joke__" Alex snapped clearly disappointed with himself at what he had done to Celestia twice in less than 24 hours and he forced the excess fluids out of Celestia's womb for a second time "__I'm sorry Celestia I didn't mean to be so forceful with you__" Alex said as he cleaned up the bathroom "__here__" he said and gave her a few flowers from his mane_

"_You don't have to be sorry Alex you weren't all that forceful actually and I rather enjoyed it__" Celestia said making Alex look at her_

"_Just don't think I'm going to do that every time__" Alex said blushing and he started cleaning Celestia then washed her mane and tail then preened her wings then Celestia gave him the same cleaning he just gave her and they left the bathroom together._

_A guard showed up before them "__Princess may I have a word with you please__" he asked _

"_I understand you can find me in the garden with Glitter__" Alex said and took flight_

"_Sorry Princess I know you want to spend time with your fiancé but I just wanted to tell you the home you had built for Alex in Ponyville is complete and ready for him to use at any time__" the guard said and bowed himself out of the room_

"_So his home is ready then I wonder if he plans on moving out of here?__" she wondered as the thought brought tears to her eyes and she wiped her eyes as she heard wing beats approaching and Alex landed next to her _

"_Something the matter Celestia?__" he asked looking her in the eye_

_Celestia said nothing and just walked off and Alex sat down to think "__could that be it I wonder?__" he thought to himself _

_Celestia was sure she was out of ear shot of Alex "__I hope he doesn't plan on moving out now that his home in Ponyville is complete__" she thought out loud_

"_Move out of this Castle and away from you not happening my dear__" Alex said coming to a stop next to her "__just because the home is complete doesn't mean I'll be moving away I asked for that house to be built so I had a spacious place to stay while I'm visiting silly why would I move out when it was you who gave me a home in this castle__" Alex said kissing Celestia _

"_I don't know where that thought came from and when I started thinking you were going to move out I thought you didn't want to live in this castle with me anymore__" she said and broke down crying_

"_My sweet beloved mare you took me in when I had no place else to go you could have abandoned me but you didn't your love for your ponies and the amount of affection you gave me truly made me happy and I made a solemn vow that I would stay by you for as long as I live and now judging by this form and probably your mother's doing you're going to be stuck with me forever__" Alex chuckled_

"_Being with you forever sounds like a blessing to me__" Celestia said calming down and looking at Alex as he sat beside her_

"_True I can agree that being with you forever does sound like a blessing__" Alex agreed then looking sideways at Celestia "__what say we spend the night at the new place tonight and leave Luna, Armour and Cadence in the castle I want to see more of the real Celestia away from her royal duties__" he said playfully and led Celestia back to their room "__first step away from Royal Duties is lose the ornaments__" he chuckled and helped Celestia out of her ornaments_

"_What are you two doing?__" Luna asked walking in _

"_Ah Luna perfect timing do you think you and Cadence can handle the Royal Duties for the day I want to give Celestia some time off so she can relax before the wedding__" Alex said and Luna thought for a moment_

"_Let me go and ask Cadence what she thinks__" Luna replied and flew off_

_Alex and Celestia packed a few things that they needed for the night when Cadence and Luna returned_

"_Of course it's been many years since Aunty Celestia had a decent break I say we let her have one until after hers and Alex's honeymoon what do you think Aunty Luna?__" Cadence said happily _

"_Do you think I can go with them__" Glitter said happily bouncing on Cadence's head_

"_That's for them to decide Glitter__" Luna replied _

"_I'd like to be with Alex alone for a while Glitter do you think you can allow that for me please__" Celestia asked_

_Glitter looked like she was about to cry "__Glitter remember the garden I made for you well as the spirits told you the garden was bloomed from my own blood so that means that garden is connected to me and the flowers that contain the nutrient you require also grow in the garden__" Alex explained as glitter landed on his nose expecting him to change Celestia's mind "__and also the water will allow you to talk to me directly and see me too so I'll never be too far away__" he said gently _

_Glitter looked overjoyed "__this I have to try__" she said and raced off to the garden it was five minutes when a bubble appeared before Alex and he could see Glitter "__Wow Alex this is actually working__" she laughed_

"_Indeed it does but just so you know it won't work while I'm asleep so always be sure to call me during breakfast lunch and dinner ok__" Alex said and Glitter nodded and the bubble vanished and Glitter returned a short time later _

_Alex looked at the others "__you can talk to me and Celestia through the Fairy garden as long as you have Glitter with you__" Alex explained as he and Celestia turned to head to the throne room "__we'll see you mares at the wedding I'll send letters in advance of the date__" he said and the pair left together _

"_I feel bad for Alex you can see he wants to fly right beside Celestia but his massive wings won't permit it__" Luna said as she watched them leave._


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER 11_

_Alex decided to have some fun "__Celestia my dear just keep flying I'll be back in a few moments__" he said and took off straight up , he collapsed his wings and fell fast and Celestia watched as he nearly smacked into the floor but vanished instead_

"_Heh there's his Sky Dash again__" Celestia chuckled as Alex reappeared and placed several flowers in her mane and one behind her ears _

"_I say, I wonder who this beautiful mare is flying in front of me?__" Alex said kissing Celestia and leading the way _

_Celestia landed at the front door first as Alex back flipped over, collapsed his wings and landed beautifully beside her then opened the door pointed his left wing towards her "__Ladies first__" Alex said politely and Celestia placed her right wing in his and he guided her indoors_

"_Thank you good sir__" Celestia said playfully as she walked in and Alex was right behind her, he wanted to playfully place her tail in his mouth but decided to refrain from such actions during the day "__So Alex what do you think of your home here in Ponyville?__" Celestia asked _

_Alex was looking around amazed he could tell this wasn't just one type of house but four different building styles integrated into one building to give it a very comfy feel "__I love it but I must ask how many architects did you have working on this place?__" Alex asked looking at Celestia_

_Celestia looked at him and laid herself on the sofa and Alex placed his massive frame on the floor beside her "__there were 3 architects and myself designing this place__" Celestia explained _

"_That would help explain the Earth Pony, Pegasi and Unicorn feel I was getting from this place__" Alex said then kissing Celestia he heard a knock at the door "__somepony must have seen us arrive__" he chuckled and went to get the door_

"_Sorry for bothering you like this as I am sure your just settling in but I thought it would be nice to come over and welcome you to Ponyville I'm Bonbon and this is Lyra__" Bonbon said happily then took 4 steppes back when she saw who was at the door_

"_BOO__" Alex said playfully "__Hello Bonbon and hello to you to Lyra why not come in and have a look around with me and Celestia?__" he chirped then looking around "__try not to treat Celestia like a Princess while she is here as she is on a very long break__" he whispered and let the young mares in_

"_Phew I suppose now that I don't have to worry about my royal duties for a while I guess I can relax__" Celestia said and took a deep breath and her gorgeous sunrise rainbow mane and tail turned a gentle pink_

"_Now that mane and tail colour I like a lot__" Alex said walking into the room_

"_Good day Celestia I'm Bonbon and this is Lyra we just wanted to say hi and welcome to Ponyville__" Bonbon said happily _

"_Good day to you too now if I understand the stories Alex told me about his visits you lovely mares were kind enough to give him shelter while he was here__" Celestia said looking at them_

"_We couldn't exactly let him sleep out in the cold and as he was a friend of Lyra's it seemed the right thing to do besides everypony in Ponyville just loves him, he's kind, caring, especially good with foals, he's also hard working, diligent oh boy I could go on for a least half an hour more but yeah I think you get the point__" Bonbon explained _

"_How much did you do in Ponyville while you were working on the castle my dear?__" Celestia asked looking at Alex _

_Alex blushed "__I only did some small work here and there I helped at Sugar Cube Corner, helped Rarity with some dresses, I also helped mayor mare with some paperwork and I also helped out at the other shops too as well as fix things around town that were broken other than that when I had free time I played with the foals or I worked over time on the castle__" Alex explained _

"_Not to mention that touch and shock method you used on several mares that wanted to take you for a ride__" Lyra piped up_

"_I'm devoting myself to one mare only and I will not have my way with any other mare if I can help it, so that is why I used my touch and shock method on them__" Alex said quietly as he laid down on the floor next to Celestia who was still on the sofa "__oh right the tour__" he said springing back to his hooves and Celestia joined them_

_They walked around the house for nearly an hour "__Celestia if I may ask I know you're not doing any royal duties but can you answer me one question?__" Bonbon asked _

_Celestia looked at her "__of course ask away__" she said peacefully Alex was doing everything he could to keep his gaze away from that beautiful pink mane and tail Celestia now had_

"_Well, why did you design this place to be so big__?" Bonbon asked and Celestia looked at Alex as they entered the lounge room again _

_Celestia used her magic to grab Alex's left wing and then using her own teeth on his right wing stretched his wings out to full extension "__this is why I designed it to be so big__" Celestia replied through a mouth full of feathers_

"_Good idea then as poor Alex could barely open his wings to preen them when he was with us__" Bonbon said as Celestia let Alex's wings go_

_Alex took the chance of a small amount of freedom to check their food supplies and they were empty "__Heh I shouldn't be surprised as I'm sure no pony expected me and Celestia to appear here so quickly__" Alex said as he returned to the mares and started playing with his feathers_

"_Alex if you need preening I'll do it for you later__" Celestia laughed as Alex pulled his head out from under his wing holding his money bag_

"_I was after this I keep it in a separate dimensional pocket to my other things and I had a hard time finding it amongst all the dresses__" Alex explained then he had an idea "__we have a gallery here don't we?__" he asked _

_Celestia nodded "__it's just through that door__" she said and Alex ducked inside the room and placed all the dresses in the Gallery then poked his head out the door_

"_You mares can come in and see it now__" Alex said and swung the doors wide, the dresses that Celestia and the other mares had already chosen were sitting at the back of the Gallery_

"_Why are these dresses sitting separate from the others__" Lyra asked looking at Alex_

"_These dresses are for the Bride and her Brides mares but these four here__" Alex explained moving over the other ones close by "__Are personal one off designs but now as a thank you for taking care of me during my times in Ponyville I formally invite you two to the wedding itself__" Alex said and bringing the dresses he designed for Earth Ponies and Unicorns to the front "__out of these dresses you mares can pick which one you want to wear on the day__" he chuckled and stepped over to Celestia_

"_You really know how to thank a pony don't you?__" Celestia whispered to Alex_

"_It's the least I can do as they were kind enough to give me a place to stay while I was in ponyville__" Alex said_

_Celestia looked around the room and noticed something was off "__Alex you haven't designed your own outfit for the wedding yet?__" she gasped _

_Alex looked away blushing "__it's not that I haven't designed and made it yet it's just that I can't think of anything I've been so focused on you the entire time I was doing the planning that I guess I forgot I was the lucky stallion marrying you__" Alex chuckled and Celestia just laughed_

"_Alex we have decided on our dresses__" Bonbon called_

_Alex and Celestia walked up to them and the mares were standing in front of the dresses they chose so Alex moved the ones that weren't chosen back to their positions in the room and placed the 2 dresses that were at the back with the others "__there I've put them with the other personal outfits now what say we get some shopping done as our food supplies right now are non-existent__" Alex laughed and led the way to town_

_Alex happily sang as he walked along with his wings pointed towards the sky "__he seems happy doesn't he?__" Lyra asked as she watched Alex prance along happily_

"_Can you blame him, he is marrying the most beautiful mare in Equestria__" Bonbon said looking at Celestia_

_As they entered the town the ponies reaction to Celestia out of her ornaments was expected "__Princess Celestia what are you doing here and so underdressed too?__" they asked and Celestia looked at them all_

"_I'm here as the Alicorn Celestia not your princess so please while I am like this don't be so formal ok__" Celestia said sweetly and she joined Alex as he went from shop to shop buying everything they needed to stock the house_

"_It's weird seeing Celestia mingle with the common folk she normally sits on her throne and just watches over us but now that she has Alex she comes out and mingles with us I'm not too sure how to react to this change__" Alex could hear the ponies say and it was making him feel bad _

"_What's the matter Alex?__" Celestia said seeing the look on his face_

"_Maybe bringing you out into the town was a bad idea I mean I can hear everypony saying that me bringing you out here has really shaken everypony up__" Alex said quietly as he walked along and Celestia had stopped dead in her tracks_

"_EVERYPONY LISTEN UP__" Celestia said loudly and her sunrise rainbow mane came back "__I am here on a break from my royal duties until after my honeymoon if you don't like me being here say so and I'll leave__" she said sternly and her mane went back to being pink as she removed a pair of saddle bags from Alex's back placed them on herself and marched out of town and Alex followed her_

"_You Ponies should learn to keep your mouths shut in case you hadn't noticed Celestia's anger was triggered because her fiancé heard every word you all said and he let her know about it__" Bonbon snapped and started leaving "__you better get used to the fact that she will be here for a while and fast__" she said sternly and left town as well_

_News that Celestia had been seen in Ponyville had reached the castle in Canterlot and Luna and Cadence took off towards Ponyville "__we have to settle this matter before it gets blown out of proportion the last thing anypony needs is Alex in a foul mood and if my sister gets to angry Ponyville might just be burnt off the map__" Luna said as she and Cadence landed in Ponyville's town square_

"_Princess Luna are you here to take your sister back?__" Mayor Mare asked and Luna gave her a stern look that made the mare bow at once _

"_We are not here to take my sister back, we are here to tell you all that my sister will not be doing her Royal Duties until after her wedding and honeymoon and we also ask that you treat her like anypony else until then__" Luna said calm yet stern at the same time _

"_Does anypony know what Alex is doing right now?__" Cadence asked _

"_I'm getting some gardening tools so I can do some gardening why, is there something you need Cadence?__" Alex said walking past the crowd magically carrying some gardening tools, a couple of buckets and several pallets of flowers and vegetables_

"_No I don't need you for anything though we did bring Glitter with us and she wanted to see you__" Cadence replied and Glitter flew out of her mane and landed on Alex's nose_

"_Hello there Glitter have you been a good girl during the past 2 days I've been gone?__" Alex said happily bouncing Glitter on his nose_

"_I have been a good girl just like you told me__" Glitter replied_

"_Come along Glitter, Alex has things he wants to do and we have work that needs to be done at the castle__" Luna said and Glitter tucked herself back into Cadence mane "__Oh Cadence you're lactating again__" Luna laughed_

_Cadence went red in the face "__oh no not again and Shining Armour isn't here to help__" Cadence cried_

_Alex just rolled his eyes and levitated Cadence off the floor "__I'll only do this once more baby sister ok__" he said and latched on to Cadence teats and drank long and deep once he was done he pulled away and let Cadence down "__sorry for the unexpected display of indecency everypony__" Alex said liking his lips clean kissing Cadence's nose and then he left_

"_That was a kind thing for him to do and he oddly enough seemed to enjoy the taste of a mother's milk did you see how deeply he was drinking?__" A mare said as she watched Alex leave_

"_He always does the most embarrassing things to himself in order to help me__" Cadence said looking at Alex while he walked away " __Just look at the tips of his ears you can see he is blushing__" she giggled and she and Luna left ponyville_

"_Poor Alex that had to be more embarrassing for him then it did for Princess Cadence but at the same time it was a really sweet thing for him to do as it is quite embarrassing for a mare to be lactating in the middle of the street__" A mare said as she looked at her foal and the crowd dispersed _

_Alex arrived at home to see Celestia sitting at the door "__Alex your back anything fun happen in town?__" Celestia asked as Alex dropped the tools gently on the ground_

"_Nothing much but Luna and Cadence stopped by town and tore the Citizens a new one saying that you were here on vacation until after our wedding and honeymoon and until that time they are to treat you like anypony else__" Alex explained and then a smile crept across his face "__then poor Cadence started Lactating in the middle of town so I helped her out by draining her milk glands for her__" Alex finished saying as the recollection made him Blush _

_Celestia looked at him and Chuckled "__I don't blame you for blushing that was one hay of an embarrassing thing you did even if you helped Cadence__" Celestia laughed and kissed Alex to which he never resisted_

_Alex taught Celestia everything he knew about cultivating the land and by the day's end they had a decent size garden in the back yard Alex watered the garden then went indoors to prepare dinner "__nothing like a good days work to keep your mind busy__" he said as Celestia entered the house "__so how does it feel being a normal pony and not sitting on your throne every day?__" he asked her as he brought the food into the lounge room_

_Celestia laid herself on the sofa and began eating once she had finished she looked at Alex "__it's a nice change I like it maybe sometime in the future I can pass the throne over to Luna for a while and then we can settle down here and enjoy our lives away from all the troubles__" Celestia said and Alex finished the piece of lettuce he was eating and looked at her_

"_Now that does sound like a wonderful idea__" Alex said and his mind wandered for a while "__you know you sat on that throne for one thousand years alone I'm just throwing this thought out there but why not take a decade off, let your life calm down a bit, start a family of your own, feel what it is like to live without the lives of countless others weighing you down__" Alex said looking at Celestia "__after a thousand years I'm sure a 10 year break is nothing in comparison?__" he said finishing his food then getting to his hooves _

"_It does sound like a lovely idea but how would we explain it to Luna?__" Celestia wondered _

_Alex hadn't expected his random thought would sit with Celestia he was shocked and slammed his head into a solid timber door frame "__damn idiot why would you say such a thing?__" he muttered to himself as he washed the dishes then returned to Celestia "__I'm going to go have a bath I'm a bit dirty would you like to join me Celestia?__" he said as he walked upstairs he wandered around the corner leading to the bathroom when he felt a familiar pull on his tail_

"_Not going to leave me behind are you?__" Celestia said with a mouth full of tail and Alex stopped as Celestia walked up beside him and they started walking together "__you know I have been thinking for our honeymoon instead of going away to some romantic location why don't we just stay here and enjoy ourselves living quietly for a while?__" she suggested_

_Alex let the thought go through his mind "__sounds perfect to me I like the idea__" he replied as they entered the bathroom together the bathroom was huge they bathed and preened each other then sat in the lounge room for a few hours "__it's late enough shall we get to bed my dear__" Alex said as he got to his hooves and made his way to the stairs when Celestia latched onto his tail, he looked back at her and she pointed her nose to the door_

"_Do you think we can go outside and enjoy the stars for a bit?__" Celestia asked _

_Alex looked outside for a moment "__Of course we can__" he said and even opened the door for her "__here you are my lady__" he said playfully and followed Celestia outside "__Got your tail__" he cheered latching onto Celestia's tail_

"_Naughty boy__" Celestia laughed as she sat down and Alex let her tail go and sat beside her and she slumped onto his side _

"_So this is the stallion you will be marrying is it Celestia?__" A voice said making Celestia sit up and Alex get ready for battle "__Easy Alex I'm not here to fight but I wonder what happened to the weird creature who sliced my Snaggle out of my mouth__" Discord said looking at Celestia_

"_If you must know Discord the one who removed your Snaggle so you couldn't curse me again is the stallion you see standing in front of you right now__" Celestia explained_

_Discord lost his cool "__You cannot be serious Celestia you're marrying the one who did this to your old friend?__" Discord snapped_

"_If I recall you were an enemy when he removed your Snaggle and nearly lost his life in the process but with some magic, luck and divine intervention from my mother Alex was saved and now has this form that I love so dearly and just to really ruin your day he has mated with me several times already__" Celestia snapped back _

"_You have already mated with her then Alex?__" Discord said_

_Alex knew that the answer he gave would determine Discords response "__Yes I did and I would have done it with no other then Celestia herself my heart pulls me towards here even more than it did when I was human__" Alex said not letting down his guard "__Choose your actions wisely Discord I will fight to protect Celestia from anything you think of doing to her__" Alex warned flexing his wings to full extension_

_Discord took his time thinking "__No Alex I don't have the will to fight, you have removed the curse I placed on Celestia to make her mine, you've removed my Snaggle so I couldn't curse her again, you have mated with her and now you are marrying her as well there is nothing I can do to take her away from you and make her mine__" Discord said and started walking away_

_Alex watched him leave "__if we had met under different Circumstances maybe we could have been friends as I do love a good laugh__" he said when Discord stopped_

"_I may not be able to make Celestia mine but at least I can make her life miserable by killing you__" Discord said and attacked Alex _

_Alex reacted perfectly and teleported Celestia back inside and he battled Discord for most of the night right as the sun rose by Luna's power Alex pinned Discord to the ground by his throat "__Do you give up now Discord I'll protect Celestia from now on and you are free to do as you wish__" Alex said breathing heavily "__you have your freedom back after 1000 odd years don't squander it but forcing me to put you down you were once a most beloved friend to Celestia given time you can be again__" he said stepping off Discord_

"_You think yourself so powerful but I am the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony and I will no longer be bound by laws again__" Discord snapped and took off _

_Alex watched him leave and Celestia came out looking worried "__Alex are you alright it's not like you to go easy on an opponent__" Celestia said _

_Alex looked at Celestia "__I was hoping I could change him with a display of power and some kindness but it seems to have failed I'm sorry I thought I could at least return Discord to your ring of friends and personally I would have liked to have heard some of his jokes__" Alex explained looking in the direction Discord left then with a heavy sigh he returned to the house "__I'm going to bed__" he said and wandered inside and went to bed_

_Celestia laid herself beside him "__look at your beautiful wings their ruined,__I'll see you when you wake up again Alex__" she said and went to sleep herself_

_Alex awoke to a knock on the door and went down to answer it "__good morning Alex I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning but I thought you would like to know the farmers have brought in fresh supplies and wanted to know if you wanted to come in and replenish your homes supplies?__" Lyra said happily_

_Alex looked at her for a moment "__please give me a moment to wash my face?__" he asked and wandered back up stairs and washed his face then returned to Lyra outside "__where's Bonbon today?__" he asked_

"_Bonbon is currently working as she owns the local candy store so I am on my own today__" Lyra explained and they left the house "__Alex your wings are shredded what happened?__" she asked _

_Alex looked at his wings he hadn't noticed the condition his wings were in because he had so much on his mind "__must have happened last night while I was fighting Discord__" he said and just shrugged the thought off "__I'll fix them later__" he muttered as he walked into town _

_Alex bought everything he needed to keep the supplies for the house up, as he had arrived in ponyville during the afternoon the fresh produce was mostly gone and some of it had gone bad so he knew that if he could get some freshly harvested supplies he could preserve them better to help them to last longer _

_Upon entering Ponyville the condition of Alex's wings didn't go unnoticed especially by the pegasi "__Alex who did this to your wings?__" they asked as Alex opened them to examine them _

"_As I said to Lyra I believe it happened when I was fighting Discord last night but I don't feel any pain__" Alex explained as he walked along he was fully awake now and in a relatively good mood "__I wonder when Celestia decided to free Discord and judging by his behaviour I reckon he was successfully reformed I'm sorry to the pony who worked so hard on him__" Alex said _

"_He did that to you Discord really it was when Alex was in his old form when you first came back that Alex removed your mark from Celestia and took her for himself__" Fluttershy said as she and Discord entered town_

"_Just keep your cool Alex, Discord is just trying to get sympathy__" Alex thought to himself and walked past them without a word_

"_Alex how could you do something so cruel to poor Discord?__" Fluttershy said_

_Alex stopped dead and his tail turned Purple "__Discord tell Fluttershy the truth, tell her that it was you who actually cursed Celestia so that she could only mate with you and that it was me that freed her from your curse and that it was you who did this to me last night__" Alex snapped opening his tattered wings_

"_I have no idea what he is talking about__" Discord said innocently and Alex could feel him laughing_

"_Everypony if you value your safety I highly recommend that you get home and stay indoors__" Alex said his voice quivering with anger as he tried to hold his anger back and everypony fled _

"_Oh how scary, hey Fluttershy what's wrong?__" Discord asked as Fluttershy started backing up_

"_Discord say you're sorry quickly and he just might spare you and don't think his tattered wings will stop him either__" Fluttershy cried _

"_I have nothing to apologise for Fluttershy as I did nothing wrong__" Discord said maintaining his innocence_

"_Well I hope you make it then__" Fluttershy said and took off_

"_I don't see why he has everypony so scared__" Discord said and finally returned his gaze to Alex _

_Alex's fury was present in his appearance his coat was black, his mane and tail cosmic purple and streaks had turned black and his eyes had turned red "__I hope your ready Discord cause if you think that little scrap we had last night was nasty then this beating you're about to receive will be a nightmare you'll want to wake up from__" Alex snapped as he started walking forward_

"_ALEX YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN__" Celestia called landing in front of Alex and wrapping her wings around his head "__Hush now my dear it is alright now I'll take care of this just calm down and let me handle this__" she said and turned her attention to Discord "__AND YOU what did you do to anger him so badly, he showed you an unnatural kindness last night as he thought that you could be his friend and when he failed he felt bad and now I'm forced to come to your rescue before he buries you__" she explained_

"_Oh Celestia I knew you cared about me to stop your pet from harming me__" Discord said snidely_

"_You know what, on second thought, Alex kill him__" Celestia ordered stepping out of Alex's way _

"_It will be my greatest pleasure my love__" Alex said as a wicked grin appeared on his face_

"_Celestia you can't be serious can you, are you really going to forsake me like this?__" Discord cried now very worried _

_Celestia was looking livid "__well I'll give you two options either Alex rips you apart or I burn you into ash__" she snapped and Discord took flight _

"_Can't get me up here with your ruined wings lover boy, hey where did he go?__" Discord said looking around for Alex_

_Alex appeared above Discord very quietly "__for an age old being you really are stupid__" Alex snickered_

"_WHAT THE?__" Discord gasped but was interrupted as Alex slammed him with both damaged wings driving Discord into the ground "__How in hell are you flying?__" Discord screamed and Alex fell from the sky and used his Sky Dash as a weapon and hit Discord with such force that he was thrown more than forty meters _

_Alex reappeared with his hoof back on Discord's throat "__now what do you want me to do and you better be clear__" Alex snapped _

"_Alex please spare him he is just lonely after you took Celestia away from him__" Fluttershy cried placing a hoof on Alex's hoof that was on Discord's throat_

_Celestia appeared and she was very calm "__Fluttershy I don't know what Discord told you but I never loved Discord he was a friend that was all but then he cursed me on the day my sister and I sealed him in stone and when he was finally able to break free Alex removed the curse saving me from it then removed Discord's Snaggle to prevent him from cursing me again and that whole event nearly cost Alex his life and was also the reason Alex is now in this form you see here__" Celestia explained looking at Discord_

"_Discord is this the truth?__" Fluttershy asked looking at him _

"_Yes it's the truth__" Discord replied and Alex removed his hoof from Discord's throat "__Are you sparing me again Alex?__" he asked _

_Alex didn't even bother looking at him "__Don't get used to me being so kind if you anger me again I will put you to eternal sleep__" Alex replied and headed home_

_Celestia watched as Alex left "__Fluttershy I'll leave you to decide Discord's punishment__" Celestia said then turned her attention to the empty streets "__everypony the danger is now over please come out and continue with your day__" she called and the ponies came out_

_Alex walked through town and saw his saddle bags and placed them on his back "__I'm sick of this__" he snapped as he continued on his way out of town and wandered home to drop his saddle bags off then headed into the Everfree forest he walked past Zecora's place and made his way to the heart of the forest and laid himself in the middle of the pond that he got his new source of magic and the flower that he emerged from closed again and he fell asleep_

_Celestia arrived home and found Alex's bags empty on the table so she checked the house and couldn't find him "__He always said he loved the forest__" she said quietly as she remembered the first time they walked through the forest together when he first arrived _

_There was a sudden knock on the door "__Celestia sorry to bother you it's Arofa Nahmet__" she called and Celestia opened the door _

"_Nahmet it is so good to see you again__" Celestia said nuzzling her "__so what brings you to us?__" she said happily_

"_I just wanted to tell you that I saw Alex enter the Everfree forest and head to the forests heart I believe he might have gone there to meditate and ease his mind__" Nahmet explained_

"_Can you take me to him please Nahmet?__" Celestia asked and Nahmet led the way _

_Nahmet walked just in front of Celestia "__Celestia I want to tell you that the place we are heading too is the location Alex got his new source of magic__" Nahmet explained as they entered the forests heart "__Do you feel that, the very forest feels Alex's fury and is working to calm down it's champion__" Nahmet said and the lake came into view "__there he is__" she whispered to Celestia_

"_He's in that flower then?__" Celestia said quietly looking towards the closed flower in the middle of the lake _

_Nahmet looked at the flower "__yes he is in there and I don't think he will be out for a little bit__" she said_

_Sometime later Celestia and Nahmet jumped in terror as a pair of eyes could be seen through the petals and they knew Alex could see them from inside the flower and they watched as the eyes closed "__now that was scary__" Celestia said sitting down_

"_I agree but can you feel it now, the forest is calm, Alex should be coming out soon__" Nahmet said looking at the flower_

_They waited 15 minutes in silence then the flower began to open once it was fully open Alex stood back up and walked across the lake to Nahmet and Celestia "__Sorry for worrying you ladies__" he said "__now let's go home I'm hungry__" he laughed and led the way out _

_Celestia was looking at Alex's wings "__Alex why didn't the flower heal your wings?__" she asked kindly_

_Alex looked at her with a gentle smile "__it's my source of magic my dear not a place for me to heal my body__" Alex replied happily and kissed Celestia_

_They returned home and thanks to his short amount of time meditating his mind was very clear "__leave dinner to me__" Alex said and wandered into the kitchen_

"_Don't worry about me Alex I'll eat later__" Nahmet said _

"_If you're sure__" Alex called back and arrived with dinner for Celestia and himself_

_While they had dinner they talked Celestia was the first one to feel tired "__I think it might be time for bed__" she said and got to her hooves and made her way upstairs and Alex was right behind her _

"_Will you be staying with us tonight Nahmet?__" Alex asked_

"_I'd love too but if you don't mind I'd like to go get myself something to eat__" Nahmet replied_

_Alex looked at her for a moment "__happy hunting__" he said and he and Celestia walked upstairs_

_Celestia laid herself in bed and Alex laid himself beside her "__Alex why did you tell Nahmet happy hunting?__" Celestia asked_

_Alex thought for a few moments "__it's probably best that you don't know__" he replied and he sat there and watched as Celestia fell asleep and he saw Nahmet jump up to the window to his room and he got carefully out of bed and let her in "__it might be best if you go and washed up, the blood on your face might scare Celestia__" Alex said calmly_

"_You don't seem like the rest of your kind Alex normally your kind would freak out after seeing this much blood around my mouth__" Nahmet replied as Alex walked with her to the bathroom and they entered _

_Alex sat himself in the corner to talk "__I didn't always look like this you know__" Alex said and using the water on the floor to create a life size replica of his human form "__this is what I used to look but then well watch this__" he said and channelled his memories of the event through the water for Nahmet to see_

_Nahmet watched amazed "__you didn't have it easy and to think you removed your own left arm to free Celestia from Discords curse you are one crazy stallion__" she said with a laugh_

"_You think so well watch this__" Alex replied and recapped his whole life as an equine leaving out all the naughty bits_

"_I see you left out all the naughty bits__" Nahmet laughed_

"_Hey I have to keep some privacy__" Alex replied blushing_

"_Indeed and I see that your new life in this form has been a rough ride huh?__" Nahmet asked_

"_This form is also very hard to fight in__" Alex said and a gentle pop alerted him to the presence of somepony who just showed up _

"_I guess I can tell you that your body has a secret to it__" Lauren said "__But first__" she added and ran her wings along Alex's wings and he noticed that they were healed_

"_You really didn't need to do that Lauren they would have healed over time on their own but still all the same thank you__" Alex said getting to his hooves_

"_Now I want you to do exactly as I tell you__" Lauren said sharply "__now using your wings for support I want you to stand on your hind legs__" she explained _

_Alex did as he was told and stood up__"__this is a lot harder than it actually looks__" Alex said flapping his wings to keep himself balanced_

"_Now channel your magic through your body and keep your old form in your mind at all times__" Lauren advised "__just do it Alex I integrated this ability into your new form so I know it will work__" she said sharply_

_Alex did as he was told and he felt totally weird in more ways than one "__Ugh what is this feeling?__" Alex whimpered _

_Nahmet was sitting next to Lauren in shock "__Lauren I didn't know this kind of magic was possible__" she said looking at Lauren_

_Lauren looked proud of herself "__Alex is the only pony who can use this type of magic other than my missing husband but I think he is going to freak out in 3 2 1__" Lauren laughed _

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?__" Alex screamed as he looked himself over from head to toe _

_Lauren stepped forward "__Alex breath for me ok this magic now that you have used it will be much easier to perform as your body will remember this by the way have you noticed you still have your wings, horn and Equine ears__" Lauren said_

_Alex had a hard time maintaining his balance "__over half a year in my Equine form and I can barely remember how to walk by the way how long does this spell last for__" Alex asked while looking in the mirror_

"_It lasts for as long as you want it to__" Lauren replied_

"_Glad to know cause I'm sick of looking at this face__" Alex said and breathed deeply returning to normal "__now this is more like it__" he said back in his Equine form _

"_You don't like the new spell I just taught you__" Lauren asked with tears in her eyes _

"_It's not that I don't like it it's just that looking at my human form after so long it just brings back bad memories but the up side is I can finally fight like I used to__" Alex explained and turned back into his human form "__now that I look at it the Equine ears horn and wings oh hey I still have my tail__" Alex said looking behind him and he swished his tail "__heh on second opinion I like this human form over my old one__" he laughed _

_Alex walked around the bathroom till he was sure he could walk on two legs again "__You're making excellent progress Alex__" Nahmet cheered _

_Lauren returned holding a set of weapons "__here Alex I have a present for you__" she said handing Alex a pair of swords_

_Alex grabbed the swords "__I'll be honest I missed this feeling__" he said and swung the swords around then re-sheathed them _

_Alex returned to his Equine form "__Time for bed mister your too tired to maintain your spell__" Lauren said playfully_

"_Good night Alex and to you too Lauren__" Nahmet said and left the bathroom _

"_Good night Lauren and thank you for the new swords and spell I'll be able to protect Celestia a lot better now__" Alex said and kissed Lauren's nose _

"_Good night Alex may your sleep carry you to happy dreams__" Lauren replied and disappeared _

_Alex returned to his room and laid the swords by the bedroom door "__these swords are huge__" he said quietly as he got back into bed and went to sleep_

_Alex woke the next morning to Celestia tugging on his ear "__Alex darling it's time to wake up come on I've already made breakfast__" Celestia said letting go of his ear "__I'll see you downstairs__" she giggled and left the room_

_Alex got to his hooves and grabbed the swords and placed them under his wings and he made his way down to breakfast "__You're slow Alex__" Cadence said as Alex sat at the table and started eating_

"_Sorry I had a hard time getting to sleep last night__" he lied as he didn't know how to explain what happened before he went to bed_

"_So Alex are you planning on doing anything today?__" Celestia asked looking at Alex _

"_No I was just going to wander around town and help out where i could was all__" Alex replied getting to his hooves "__but first I need to stop by a shop in town and grab a few things are you coming with me ladies?__" he asked to which they nodded and Cadence put Seira in her carry saddle and they all left _

_As they entered town it was desolate and Alex stretched his wings out to stop the mares "__What's the matter Alex?__" Celestia asked_

_To answer her question Discord appeared "__I have come back to town to kill Alex so hoof him over and no pony gets hurt__" he said and Alex walked forward_

"_Very well Discord if it's a fight you want then I'll give you one and courtesy of a very special goddess I have been granted a new spell that only I can perform__" Alex said and activated the spell _

_Discord, Celestia and Cadence watched in shock as Alex took to his rear legs standing up and then his form changing, once the spell was complete Alex gave his wings a flap and looked at Celestia "__Alex is that you?__" she asked and Alex walked up to her and kissed his like he always did _

"_It is none other my dear now I'm going to give discord 2 options he can either leave or he can perish__" Alex said sternly then drawing his 2 massive swords from his side "__Now Discord choose__" he said sharply_

_For some reason Alex's new form terrorised Discord into inaction "__I can't fight you like that I'm out of here__" Discord said and fled_

"_Ok then bye__" Alex called to him and put the swords away then returned to his normal form "__that form makes a good scare tactic I'll have to remember that__" he said with a laugh and lifted his hind legs to help get some feeling back into them_

"_Alex that spell was amazing where, did you learn it?__" Cadence asked_

_Alex looked at her then at Celestia "__Lauren taught it too me and I freaked out at first but don't get me wrong once I learn how to fight properly in this form I'll never use that form again__" Alex explained looking around_

_Alex walked through town and found the shop he was looking for and wandered inside "__morning Bonbon__" Alex said as he walked into the candy store _

"_Oh Alex I wasn't expecting you to come into my store__" Bonbon said happily _

"_Lyra told me you owned this shop yesterday but I never got a chance to come in and say hi as I was dealing with Discord__" Alex explained as he looked around the shop and Celestia and Cadence walked in the door _

"_I wasn't expecting so many guests today good morning to you Celestia and Princess Cadence__" Bonbon laughed_

"_Please just call me Cadence I have a day off today and I decided to come pay my Aunt and her fiancé a visit with my daughter Seira__" Cadence said happily_

_They all bought something before leaving and left the shop in very high spirits Celestia and Cadence spent the day in the park as they watched Alex play with the foals around town then he was asked if he could help out at the quills and sofa's shop for an hour once he was done he returned to Celestia and Cadence and curled up in the sun with Seira and took a nap_

"_So Celestia my dear daughter what do you think of the new spell I gave Alex just so he could fight to protect you better__" Lauren said appearing out from behind a tree_

_Celestia looked at her mother "__I think it's a nice change but seeing his Human appearance again after what happened to it brings back memories of the day I nearly lost him and when I think about how he might not have made it I just feel horrible__" Celestia said with tears in her eyes_

"_If you like I can remove that spell and the last remnants of his human body from this one so you never have to think of that again__" Lauren suggested and Celestia looked at her in shock "__It won't change who he is but it will mean Alexander the human is dead and Alexander the Alicorn is a different being altogether but he will always be who he is__" Lauren explained sitting next to Alex_

"_I don't know what to do if I say to you to do it then I will be responsible for killing the only human on Equestria but if I don't__" Celestia cried looking at Alex and she noticed his eyes were open_

"_I'll save her the trouble and pain Lauren do it I'd rather lose the last vestiges of my humanity then let Celestia suffer any longer__" Alex said and Lauren looked shocked_

_Lauren looked at Celestia and Cadence "__If you are sure Alex just know that your appearance might change just a little bit but other than that you will still be the same pony__" Lauren explained looking at him_

_Alex placed Seira back into her carry saddle and sprawled out on the grass and Lauren set to work Celestia and Cadence watched as black spots appeared on Alex's nose, around his right eye and several large ones on his midsection and legs "__There we go all done, now just so you know Alex you can no longer use the spell I taught you last night as you are now 100% Equine ok just take it easy for a little bit as the changes will take about another hour to settle then you can be free to move__" Lauren explained "__well that was tiring and I don't feel like going home just yet__" she laughed and laid herself on the grass with the others_

"_He looks so tired and weak right now__" Celestia said looking at Alex as he laid his head on the grass_

"_Well of course I just changed his physical makeup__" Lauren said with a quick laugh_

_Cadence looked around blushing "__I think I know a way to help him at the moment he has the strength of a new born which is to say not very much at all maybe I can be of assistance__" Cadence said as Alex slowly drifted to sleep and Cadence placed herself in front of Alex "__Here__" she said and by sheer instinct alone Alex latched onto Cadence's teats and started drinking_

"_Well that's one way to do it__" Lauren said and 5 minutes later Alex let go and dozed back off to sleep while Cadence helped herself to one of the flowers in Alex's mane_

_Cadence placed Seira back next to Alex where they both slept happily for 4 hours when Alex finally woke back up and got to his hooves and noticed a note on the grass "__We have headed home without you can you please bring Seira home once you wake up__" Alex read the note and looked on the grass beside him and there was Seira so he adjusted the carry saddle and put it on himself then carefully placed Seira in it and started making his way home "__honestly leaving a foal unattended while the stallion sleeps what if the baby had been foal napped or woke up and crawled off they are in for a lecture when I get home__" he said and remembering he had some sweets with him put a chocolate éclair in his mouth "__this is good I'm going to have to get more of these__" he said to himself as he walked along_

_He walked a while longer when Seira woke up crying and he knew she was hungry "__ok little one I'll have you home in a moment just be patient with me a while longer__" Alex said and started galloping home the speed and the bouncing seemed to make Seira forget she was hungry because she was now happily laughing at the speed they were travelling_

_Alex came to a stop at the front door and knocked on it and Cadence opened the Door "__Finally wake up did you?__" she laughed and let Alex in_

"_Seira just woke up for her feed__" Alex said as he took the carry saddle off and readjusted it to fit Cadence and placed it on her and Cadence went to her room to feed Seira, he then wandered outside and started tending to the garden _

_Lauren and Celestia watched as Alex worked "__I don't think he notices the changes that have been done to him__" Lauren said curiously_

"_Oh I think he noticed I just think he doesn't care__" Celestia replied _

_Alex looked around then looked up "__What could he be staring at?__" Lauren asked as Alex took a deep breath and went back to work "__guess it was nothing__" she said and helped Celestia with the house work_

_Alex returned inside just in time for dinner "__sorry if I took too long but do you think we can eat I'm hungry__" he said with a gentle laugh_

"_Well you're right on time__" Celestia said walking in with dinner_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__You really have taken well to the quiet life haven't you Celestia__" Alex said "__thank you for the food__" he said accepting his food and waited for the others to get their food before he started eating_

"_It's a nice change of pace and I think I'd like to enjoy it a while longer__" Celestia said happily and Lauren started looking between the two of them _

"_Something on your mind Lauren?__" Alex asked _

"_Hmm just thinking is all please don't mind me__" Lauren replied _

"_Alex can I get your help up here please?__" Cadence called_

_Alex got to his hooves and made his way upstairs "__time to drain her milk glands again__" he laughed _

"_He really has taken the father roll hasn't he?__" Lauren said as she watched Alex walk upstairs_

"_Alex feels he is more of a big brother to Cadence that's the reason why he helps her so much__" Celestia explained _

_Alex returned downstairs licking his lips and with Cadence and Seira right behind him "__Well Aunty Celestia it's time we headed for home and Lauren it was wonderful seeing you again__" Cadence said happily _

_Alex looked at Celestia and Lauren "__I'll escort her home safely then be back in no time__" Alex said and allowing Cadence out the door first _

_Lauren sat with Celestia for nearly 2 hours "__Alex is really taking his time getting home__" Celestia said looking towards Canterlot _

"_Celestia give him time he probably stopped to play with glitter__" Lauren said _

"_Sorry for being late I stopped by Sweet Apple Acres to pick up a few things__" Alex said walking inside with a box hanging from his mouth_

"_What's in the box, hey that smells good__" Celestia said as Alex placed the box on the table_

"_These are apple pies a treat here in Ponyville I had to wait till a fresh batch finished baking so I could return home__" Alex explained as he opened the box and cut the apple pies into six pieces to share them around evenly_

_They ate their apple pies and got ready for bed "__I'll see you two around oh and Celestia this quiet life really does suit you so enjoy it while it lasts ok now good night__" Lauren said and vanished without a trace_

_Celestia and Alex looked at the location where Lauren vanished "__could that have been a warning of some kind?__" Alex thought out loud "__ah never mind let's get some sleep__" he said with a loud yawn and started walking up the stairs when Celestia landed on his back "__something the matter my dear?__" he asked_

"_No nothing wrong just feel like being lazy for a bit__" Celestia answered him_

"_Haha fair enough ok I'll carry you to bed then__" Alex laughed and continued walking to the room once in bed Celestia fell asleep first and Alex just laid there he could feel something coming and wasn't all too sure what it was so he cast it from his mind as an effect of not enough sleep and dozed off_

_Celestia left Alex to sleep in and tended the garden herself the following morning "__Celestia it's unusual to see you tending the garden where's Alex?__" Bonbon asked_

_Celestia looked at her guest "__Alex is still sleeping as he hasn't had much sleep lately so I'm letting him sleep for as long as I can by the way Bonbon why aren't you in the shop working?__" Celestia asked_

"_I have to wait for a new batch of my sweets to prepare so I decided while I wait for everything to cool off I would come see how you were both doing?__" Bonbon replied looking towards Alex's room "__it's nearly lunch time and he still hasn't woken up__" she said _

"_Alex can really sleep like a log but don't fret he'll wake up sooner than you think__" Celestia said happily_

_Alex was sleeping happily when he finally woke up just on lunch time he stepped off the bed and stretched out feeling all his joints loosen he walked down stairs and saw Celestia and Bonbon out the back so he prepared some drinks and took them outside "__here you are ladies__" he said placing the drinks on the table they had outside_

"_Told you__" Celestia said to Bonbon who just laughed _

_Alex gave his wings a stretch then quickly followed it by a powerful flap when he heard wing beats that were not his own and he looked around as Echo Fleetfoot landed on her favourite perch which was Alex's back "__Ah I've missed this__" Echo said playfully as she curled up on Alex's back and Alex sat down and slid her off_

"_Please Echo behave yourself child now what brings the wonderbolts to me?__" Alex asked he was always happy to see a fellow lover of flying _

"_Oh we are holding some training drills for potential new recruits this week and we were wondering if you would like to come demonstrate some skills with us we are holding the training at the wonderbolts academy__" Echo explained_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__Go ahead Alex I'll spend the day in town helping out where I can just be careful okay__" Celestia said and Alex nodded and with a kiss to Celestia he was gone "__well Bonbon shall we tend to your candy store's supplies first then I'll see where I can help out some more afterwards__" she said _

_Alex flew with Echo in perfect formation "__Hey Alex has your flying gotten any better?__" Echo called _

"_I haven't had much time to play as of late or have you forgotten I have a wedding to prepare for__" Alex responded_

"_Oh right well when are you going to find time to play around?__" Echo asked_

"_Well I still have 7 weeks to do whatever I like but I still have flowers to prepare and decorate the castle so if I narrow it down to the last 2 weeks before the wedding I have 5 weeks to myself__" Alex explained as they landed at the Wonderbolts academy_

"_Ah Echo you have him fantastic ok you sorry little upstarts none of you know this but Princess Celestia's fiancé is a qualified Wonderbolt and a damn good flyer he even has a technique that only he can perform Alex let them see what kind of a Wonderbolt you are__" Spitfire ordered and Alex stretched his wings _

"_Aren't those wings too big?__" Lightning dust asked_

"_Not for that massive frame that powerful body needs a pair of powerful wings to keep it airborne__" Rainbow Dash explained_

_Lightning dust looked at Rainbow "__You sound like you know this stallion__" Lightning stated_

"_Well duh of course I do he is a friend of mine but I had no idea he was a Wonderbolt__" Rainbow replied_

"_Rainbow Dash pay attention__" Alex snapped and took flight _

"_Now I want you all to watch carefully because if you blink you will miss what he does__" Spitfire said sternly and they all looked up_

_Alex rose to the perfect height that he needed for the Sky Dash then collapsed his wings and fell "__WHAT IS HE DOING?__" Rainbow screamed as Alex turned himself the right way around and as he hit the ground he vanished " __WHAT THE BUCK?__" Rainbow cried as she dashed forward to the spot Alex landed _

"_Relax Rainbow Dash, Alex is fine though you might want to get out of his way__" Echo said happily and Rainbow went back to her spot in line and watched as Alex appeared out of thin air_

"_That my little ponies is my Sky Dash technique and it's not for the faint of heart and I highly recommend that you don't try it unless you plan on spending a very long time in the hospital or never waking up again__" Alex explained _

"_Alright let's get this started get up there and give me five hundred laps__" Spitfire ordered and with a loud groan they all took off _

_Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash where in front by a mile "__Lap 499__" Spitfire yelled and Alex watched as they went into full speed and came to a skidding stop "__Not bad that was close to an academy record now why don't you two hit the mess hall__" Spitfire added so Rainbow and Lightning wandered off to get something to eat_

"_Alex you look bored__" Echo Said looking at Alex while hanging upside down in mid air _

"_Just watching these young ones fly around really makes me wanna stretch my wings and get back to basics__" Alex replied_

"_Well what are you doing standing around for get up there and give me five hundred__" Spitfire snapped at him and Alex took off _

_Alex ripped the sky apart with his speed he hadn't had this much fun in a long time as he flew along he noticed a river below "__this will be good__" he said and closed his wings and dived for the river_

"_Activate the camera's along the river I want to see what this stallion is going to do__" Spitfire ordered and the camera's activated and projected their images onto the screens _

_The recruits landed and watched Alex as he fell from the sky turned the right way round and danced the water's surface and tore through the skies as he flew high above the academy and closed his wings coming in at an angle "__if he crashes this is going to hurt so bad__" Lightning whispered and Alex pulled up not even 2 feet from the ground and came to a dead stop in mid air_

"_Oh yeah now that's more like it__" Alex cheered as he landed and stretched his wings again_

"_I thought you said you hadn't had time to practice your flying because you were preparing for yours and Celestia's wedding__" Echo said angrily_

_Alex just looked at her then kissed Echo's nose "__but I wasn't lying I just came up with that flight routine a few moments ago__" Alex said looking at the others _

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?__" everypony present yelled at once making Alex close his ears _

"_Not so loud__" Alex whimpered_

_Alex watched the rest of the week as the recruits tried their best to pass all the tests the Wonderbolts set for them "__all things considered they are doing quite well__" Echo said _

"_Not well enough__" Spitfire retorted _

"_Spitfire please teaching them this way is only going to wear them out and force them to quit I think you should try a more gentle approach__" Alex said looking at the others and watched as Cloud Chaser landed on a cloud to take a breath "__EVERYPONY CAN YOU LAND PLEASE?__" Alex called and they all landed "__Here eat these__" he said as he walked along and gave each of them a flower from his mane_

"_What is he doing?__" Spitfire said sharply_

"_Trust him Spitfire I think Alex has an idea__" Soarin said happily_

"_Ok you will try that again but this time I'll be up there with you follow me the best you can ok__" Alex said gently then looking back "__Lightning Dust if you so much as blast one of you class mates out of the sky again like you did the other day I'll show you what it's like to get blasted__" Alex snapped and took off he ducked and weaved his way through the obstacle course_

_Once he was out he watched the others follow his movements then stop in front of him "__Very well done__" Alex cheered and he could see their moral boost through the roof "__OK young ones keep up I'm going to go a bit faster__" he said and took off through the next set of obstacles he stopped to look at the recruits and they were right with him "__HAHA well done__" he said and back flipped in mid air_

_Spitfire, Soarin and Echo watched amazed as the recruits who had trouble all week were flying on par with Rainbow and Lightning Dust "__this is remarkable those little ponies have taken to advanced flying with ease hard to believe all it took was some kindness and a game of follow the leader__" Spitfire said in disbelief "__OK EVERYPONY COME DOWN HERE__" she called and they all landed_

_Alex landed beside the Wonderbolts and stared at the recruits "__They followed me remarkably well don't you think?__" Alex said to Soarin who nodded in agreement_

"_Today's next lesson will be the last one we perform with Alex as he has things to do so today we will be cloud busting the team with the most clouds busted wins now get to it__" Spitfire snapped and they took off Alex watched as the tally for Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash went through the roof then a tornado appeared and went out of control Alex watched it's path as a balloon pierced the clouds and was demolished by the tornado_

_Alex took off with the recruits right beside him "__GET those mares I'm going to quell that tornado__" Alex ordered and the recruits rescued Twilight and company Alex rammed himself into the heart of the tornado and stood himself up pointed his wings over his head and started spinning he could feel the twister come under his control and with a single beat of his wings it was gone_

_Alex returned just in time "__THAT WAS AWESOME__" Lightning Dust cheered raising a hoof to be hoof bumped_

"_A hoof bump really__" Rainbow said sharply and practically lectured Lightning Dust into submission_

_Alex leaned over to Twilight "__Can you tell Rainbow I've headed home and that she is more than welcome to come fly with me anytime__" Alex said quietly and left for home _

_Celestia was sitting in the back yard looking at the sky as Alex swooped in and came to a full stop in mid-air right in front of her "__Hello Alex did you enjoy yourself at the Academy?__" Celestia asked as Alex landed_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__it was fun there were a few mishaps but it was still very fun__" Alex replied "__but right now I could use a nap__" he said getting up and wandering inside Celestia latched onto his tail _

"_At least join me for lunch before nap time and then I'll join you for that nap__" Celestia said looking at him expectantly_

_Alex never could resist that stare "__Oh alright lunch then nap__" he laughed and joined Celestia for lunch then they both headed to bed for a nap._

"_Alex wake up it's time for dinner come on dear__" Celestia called as Alex started to awaken _

"_Celestia what is the matter?__" Alex said coming too and raising his head off his pillow_

_Celestia looked at him "__well it's time for dinner and you're not awake__" Celestia laughed_

_Alex looked at her sleepily "__I see that is a problem, well I had better get up then shouldn't I__" Alex replied getting to hooves and stepping off the bed "__what shall we eat?__" he asked making his way down stairs while Celestia playfully grabbed his tail and followed him_

"_Hmm a simple salad with a side of apples and Cherries and cupcakes for dessert__" Celestia said happily as she pranced along behind Alex_

_Alex looked at her and smiled "__remind me to preen your wings to remove your old coat of feathers__" he laughed as he prepared dinner when he heard a knock at the door_

"_I'll get it__" Celestia said happily as she let go of Alex's tail and went to get the door "__Mr and Mrs cake what brings you here so late?__" she asked_

_Celestia returned to the kitchen with the Cakes behind her and they had their foals with them "__we came to ask you something about your wedding__" Mrs Cake said with a weary smile _

_Alex turned to the table with enough food for everypony "__please talk freely__" Alex said placing plates in front of the Cakes _

"_Thank you for the food__" They said together as Alex magiced the foals over to him, he placed the foals on his wings and gave them their bottles and the Cakes looked in amazement as the foals drank their milk happily_

"_Now Mrs Cake you had something to ask us__" Celestia said calmly snapping the cakes out of their trance "__and don't worry about the foals Alex is really good at handling them__" she added_

"_Oh ok well we were going to ask if you had asked anypony to do the catering for your wedding cause if you haven't we would be most happy to do it for you__" Mrs Cake said happily _

"_Now that you mention I haven't asked anypony to do the catering yet and seeing as you were so kind as to offer I'm sure Celestia would agree with me when I say we would be honoured if you did the catering for us__" Alex said happily standing up and placing the foals back in the carry saddles _

_Celestia looked at the Cakes "__I agree with Alex you were kind enough to offer so will you do us the honour of doing the Catering for our wedding__" Celestia said bowing before them_

"_We would be honoured and thank you for giving us this privilege__" Mr Cake said "__now if you will excuse us we have a lot to prepare for I just pray Pinkie doesn't eat everything before the day__" Mr Cake laughed they apologised for stopping by so late and headed home to put the foals to bed_

"_Now that was a pleasant surprise__" Alex said as he watched the Cakes head home "__I'll see them safely home Celestia I'll be back shortly__" he said and took off_

"_He never can leave a pony defenceless__" Celestia said happily "__well I'll wait for him to return then we can go and have a bath__" she giggled_

_Alex returned to the house skidding to a stop in front of the door and walked in with a smile on his face "__not a typical method for maintaining my hooves but if the method works I say use it__" Alex said happily as he looked at the soles of his hooves "__good looking perfect__" he muttered to himself as he looked around the house_

_Celestia was lying on the sofa looking at her belly "__my belly feels different but I can't explain it__" she whispered not realising Alex was home and he laid himself next to Celestia "__oh Alex I didn't realise you came in__" she said happily_

_Alex looked at Celestia's belly mainly focusing on the point where her womb was located "__hmm I guess our playtime last time wasn't the time for it__" he said quietly and poked Celestia's belly with his nose when Celestia started nibbling on his ear "__could it be?__" he wondered "__well it is spring so it should be__" he started saying then cut short as his thought triggered his body's natural reactions "__Shall we take this upstairs?__" he said and led the way to the room where the both quickly submitted to temptation_

_The following morning was slow for both of them as it was about 11am that they both regained control of their bodies "__ugh my aching body__" Alex complained as he slid off the bed_

_Celestia woke up after feeling Alex slide off the bed "__ugh my body is stiff__" she whimpered as she struggled to stand back up_

"_Easy now__" Alex said holding Celestia up "__Let's get ourselves a hot bath__" he whispered and placed Celestia on his back "__I'm am seriously loving this big frame__" he thought to himself as he looked back at Celestia "__but I love her even more__" he thought with a smile on his face_

"_What are you smiling about?__" she said quietly_

_Alex kissed Celestia "__just thinking I love you more than anything else in this word__" he replied and started walking towards the bathroom _

_As they walked into the bathroom "__I don't feel too good__" Celestia whispered as she heaved the contents of her stomach down Alex's side "__Sorry Alex I don't know what's wrong with me__" she said as Alex slid her into the bath and placed himself under the shower_

"_That's part one__" Alex laughed as he washed his side "__I'll need to monitor you for a while longer yet before I can make a decision__" he said as he slid into the bath and started rubbing Celestia's back as she heaved up whatever else was in her stomach _

"_What is wrong with me I've never been sick before__" Celestia said as she started crying _

_Alex placed his head on her back "__that's part two just one more to go__" he said as Celestia heaved a third time "__All she needs to do now is start lactating which will happen in about three or so weeks as the glands develop__" Alex thought inside his head_

_Alex knew there were more than 3 parts to a pregnancy but the easiest ones to identify were morning sickness, mood swings and Lactation of the milk glands in the mother's breasts he had seen two of the signs in one day all he needed was the third and he could tell her the good news "__mating season is a scary time__" Alex said as he thought through everything he still needed to do for the wedding_

_Alex and Celestia went to leave the bathroom together when Celestia heaved again "__I think I'll stay in here for a while longer__" Celestia said and Alex left the room alone _

"_Poor darling if she is pregnant she is in for a rough time__" Alex said happily as he headed out the back to tend to the garden when he heard a knock on the front door "__I'm out the back__" Alex said loudly enough when three mares arrived "__Greetings ladies what can I do for you today?__" he said happily_

"_Greetings Alex we heard about your wedding to Princess Celestia in the castle in the Everfree forest and we would like to offer you the flowers for the wedding we even have some samples with us oh by the way my names Rose this is Daisy and Lilly we own the flower shop in Ponyville__" Rose explained as they all bowed _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you ladies and it would be my pleasure to have a look at the samples__" Alex said returning the bow and watched as the girls left and came back with a small wagon of white flowers _

"_These are our specially grown wedding flowers as it's not very common for weddings to happen in Ponyville as couples go elsewhere to get married we keep the seeds ready in case we need them__" Lilly said as Alex looked the flowers over _

_Alex was impressed "__these flowers where grown with perfect care you mares have done a fantastic job I would love to have these flowers decorating the path and Castle__" Alex said looking at the mares as the danced with joy that they will be helping with the wedding _

"_ALEX ARE YOU HOME IT'S RARITY?__" she called_

"_I'M OUT THE BACK RARITY COME ON ROUND__" Alex called back and Rarity walked around the house_

_Rarity was carrying several large rolls of her top quality silk "__I hope you don't mind darling but I prepared the silk drapes to be wrapped around and from the pillars and the smaller ribbons to be used to hold the Bouquets together__" She explained and using her magic grabbed several flowers and used a small ribbon to tie them together_

"_Rarity that looks lovely__" Daisy said as she examined the bouquet "__but the castle is big and growing enough flowers to decorate the whole place and the path will be very difficult__" she added and Alex just chuckled '__what's so funny?__" she asked_

_Alex walked over to his garden "__I wanted to grow these naturally not by using my magic but I'll show this to you mares just once__" he said and swept his right wing over the garden and the mares watched as the flowers grew to full bloom "__this is a side effect of my magic source__" he explained_

_The mares looked at the flowers in amazement "__Alex this is a fantastic ability you should work for us from time to time__" Rose said as she examined the flowers_

"_Alex I'm sorry for changing the subject but where is Celestia I wanted her to see the drapes__" Rarity asked and Alex looked at her _

"_Celestia is currently in the bathroom as she is not feeling very well today__" Alex said not wanting to hint towards anything just in case he was over thinking things_

_Rarity was thinking carefully "__Mares tend to get pregnant after one mounting during mating season have you two mated recently__" she asked _

_Alex went red in the face he always avoided this topic if he could help it or talk about it in a not so erotic manner "__just last night__" he said rather fidgety and the 4 mares blushed _

"_Hmm this might be Celestia's first mating season with a stallion so if she is sick not even 24 hours afterwards saying she is pregnant would be jumping to conclusions instead it might be her body reacting to having mated for the first time during mating season__" Rarity explained being very careful with every word "__by the way Alex have you tried feeding her anything yet?__" she asked_

_Alex shook his head "__no not yet I was going to give her stomach time to settle down a bit before I tried feeding her as I didn't want her to heave it all up again__" Alex explained _

"_Good idea__" Rarity said happily "__you seem to understand that much about mares at least__" she laughed _

"_Forgive me for being nosey Rarity but the way you talk on the subject it sounds like you have had experience on the subject__" Alex said and Rarity looked at him sternly _

"_I'm the same age as Twilight Sparkle so no I don't have any experience in this subject I only know what I've read and heard from my mother__" Rarity snapped angrily_

"_Forgive me that question was out of line__" Alex replied lowering his head as an extra apology "__if you mares like I can take you up to her so you can examine her yourselves as the bathroom will need cleaning__" he said and lead the way inside and upstairs and he knocked on the door_

"_Alex is that you?__" Celestia asked weakly from the other side _

"_But of course__" Alex said walking in and using some dirty towels and his magic started cleaning up "__Rarity, Rose, Daisy and Lilly can you mares check on her please while I go put out the laundry__" Alex asked and left the bathroom_

"_Hey Celestia how are you feeling and forgive me I'm going to poke your belly tell me where it feels the tightest__" Rarity said then looked at Lilly "__Lilly can you bring some food please not too much I just want to see if she can hold it down, Daisy can you head back into town and grab nurse red heart we'll need a professional opinion__" she said out loud and the mares took off "__Rose can you grab a clean towel and soak it in cold water please Celestia has a fever__" she added and Rose ducked out of the room and returned moments later _

"_Is she going to be alright Rarity I can't believe Alex left her in this condition__" Rose said_

"_I don't think Alex knew Celestia was in this condition__" Lilly said walking into the room "__Here Celestia eat up let's hope you can hold it down__" she said and laid the bowl on the floor beside her _

_Celestia ate slowly and was able to keep it down so long as she moved slowly it was 10 minutes later that Daisy returned with Nurse Red Heart "__let me have a look at her and where is Alex?__" Red Heart asked_

"_Alex is currently on his bed very worried we sent him to his room to prevent him from over reacting__" Rarity explained "__ALEX I thought I told you to stay in the room__" she said and Alex ignored her he picked Celestia up and went outside _

"_Alex please you mustn't move her yet__" Red heart said as Celestia heaved again down Alex's side_

"_I've had time to think and some of the supplies must have been poisoned cause I myself have started feeling ill I'll take us both to the hospital Nurse Red Heart can you race a head of us and get a room and a group of doctors ready__" Alex asked as he removed a flower from his mane and placed it in Celestia's mouth _

_Celestia chewed the flower slowly "__that's actually helping the magic of Nature is truly amazing__" Celestia said weakly as she watched the flower regrow in Alex's mane and she noticed Alex's mane dimming in colour "__Alex eat one of the flowers it will keep your strength up__" she said but it was too late Alex collapsed just outside town and she watched as the flowers in Alex's mane withered and died "__He's not in good shape to think I received the last good flower from Alex before he collapsed__" Celestia cried as she tried to pick Alex up_

"_Where are they Red Heart you said they were right behind you?__" a Doctor said_

"_They were right behind me something must have happened to Alex?__" Red Heart snapped back "__There they are and my word Celestia looks to be ok but Alex is in bad shape GET THAT STRECHER READY__" she ordered as the unicorn doctors magiced Alex off the ground, placed him on the stretcher and raced him to the hospital_

"_He's going to be ok isn't he?__" Celestia asked as they raced inside_

"_Princess this way please we are going to have to check you over as well__" a doctor said guiding Celestia into another room_

_The doctors took blood samples of both Alex and Celestia and ran checks on them with known poisons and they found a match "__Run checks on the poison and find out how much it would take to poison an Alicorn and render an embodiment of natural magic sick Celestia has been cured of the poison if what she said is true the flowers in Alex's mane were the reason for her recovery and I'm sorry to say if the princess was pregnant she has lost her foal__" a doctor said and Rarity walked in _

"_Sorry to interrupt but I thought you should know that Alex and Celestia only just mated last night, Alex told me himself though he was very uneasy about saying so, so if Princess Celestia was pregnant after last night it would be over and she would be none the wiser__" Rarity explained_

"_Thank you miss Rarity that news we can leave out for Princess Celestia she doesn't need to know__" the doctor replied_

"_ALEX PLEASE YOU SHOULD BE RESTING__" Nurse Red Heart screamed and Alex walked in _

"_Tell me who has access to that poison I'm going to kill them for endangering my Celestia like that__" Alex snapped_

"_We can tell you but in your condition a new born foal can kick you flank so we can't in good conscience tell you till you are back at full strength but you should know your quick thinking and those flowers have cured Celestia and she is perfectly safe now__" the Doctor said and Alex's wings stood up_

"_OH NO Mr and Mrs Cake__" Alex said panicked and with an unforseen strength bolted from the room _

_Alex arrived at Sugar Cube Corner and kicked the door down and race up stairs he found Mr and Mrs cake sick on the floor and barely holding on so Alex channelled what little magic he had left into the flowers in his mane and brought them back to full bloom then removed them and gave them 2 each and watched as they recovered immediately "__Oh thank heavens__" Alex sighed and passed out_

_Doctors arrived to check on the family and found Alex on the floor "__bring the Cakes and let's get Alex back to the hospital he needs treatment__" a doctor said as a purple blush appeared across Alex's muzzle and they raced Alex and the Cakes to the hospital to which the Cakes were discharged the follow day with a clean bill of health _

_Celestia escorted them home "__Princess we don't understand, how did we recover so quickly__?" Mrs Cake asked looking at Celestia_

"_Alex sacrificed all the strength he had left in him at the time to revive the flowers in his mane then gave the flowers to you and Mr Cake as an apology for endangering your lives__" Celestia explained as they walked along once the Cakes were home Celestia headed back to the hospital "__Doctor can you tell me how long it will be before he is fully recovered?__" she asked_

_The doctor looked at Celestia "__he'll be lucky if he recovers in time for your wedding Princess his magic is drained and we have no way of restoring his magic any faster__" the Doctor Explained_

"_There is a way to help him recover quickly though the trip will endanger you all__" a voice said from near Alex's bed making them jump "__Take him to the lake in the Everfree forest if you're lucky the wildlife won't attack you as the forest will not forsake it's champion__" Gnome said and vanished_

_They looked at the spot Gnome was just standing and jumped when Alex fell out of bed and got gingerly to his hooves and slowly walked out of the hospital "__Where is he going?__" the doctor asked as they walked slowly to the Everfree forest_

_Celestia and the doctors followed Alex to the heart of the Forest where they found the lake and they watched as Lilly pads appeared on the surface of the lake to support Alex as he walked towards the flower in the middle where he curled up on the flower and it closed around him "__I'll stay here to keep an eye on him__" Celestia said_

"_I'll stay too I want to make sure he is 100% when he comes out of there__" A doctor said as he watched in awe_

"_Just know Doctor this place is only used to restore Alex's magic not cure his condition so I'll have him return to the hospital once we are out of here__" Celestia explained as she sat on the shore of the lake _

_Meanwhile in Ponyville_

"_Rarity what are you suggesting?__" Twilight asked clearly stunned by what she was hearing _

"_I'm saying that right now Alex is in no condition to finish the preparations for the wedding so I say we take over so Alex can recover in peace__" Rarity explained_

"_I think that is a beautiful idea Rarity and here these are the plans Alex had in mind for the wedding it took me a lot of work to read his mind and write it all out but with these you can create the wedding he envisioned__" Lauren said and passed Rarity a set of Scrolls _

"_Thank you I'll muster up the help we'll need from the citizens of ponyville and we'll make this wedding perfect__" Rarity said and the girls took off in separate directions _

"_Thank you everypony for coming here on such short notice as I'm sure you have all heard by now Princess Celestia will be marrying Alexander Theotanasia in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters here in the Everfree forest now Alex has completed reconstruction on the castle and with a lot of help has created a safe path for us to travel__" Mayor Mare said happily as everypony in Ponyville listened carefully _

"_But just last night Alex and Celestia were badly poisoned and as of this moment Alex is now incapable of finishing the preparations for their wedding I am happy to announce that due to Alex's quick thinking Princess Celestia has made a fully recovery and so have the Cake family who were also poisoned last night so I ask that you all pitch in to help make this royal wedding one for the history books__" Mayor Mare said again and everypony cheered "__Now Rarity here has the plans Alex was going to use to design this wedding I say we all follow it perfectly and do it just the way Alex envisioned it now let's get cracking__" she said again and the Ponies headed for the forest to get to work_

_Celestia supported Alex as they walked back into Ponyville "__Where is Everypony?__" Celestia said as Mayor Mare arrived _

"_Forgive me Princess but due to a certain Goddess we received a set of scrolls with all the details Alex was going to use to design your wedding and all the residents of Ponyville are now working on finishing Alex's work for him so he can rest peacefully__" Mayor Mare explained_

_Alex fought to stand on his own and turned towards the forest and started walking off he got about 15 steps away and collapsed "__I can't let them do that I vowed I would do it alone__" Alex cried with tears in his eyes "__I've always found it hard to truly trust others and if I can't even finish the work I started how can I even trust myself let alone others__" he sobbed as the tears ran down his face_

_Celestia helped Alex back up "__Alex I know you have always preferred to do everything alone but this time I ask that you let the Citizens of Ponyville finish your work__" Celestia said as she levitated Alex into the air "__Doctor is it alright if I take Alex home instead and if you would prefer you can bring some of the hospital equipment to the house and stay to keep an eye on him__" she suggested _

"_I'll get my things Princess and I'll bring nurse Red Heart with me to help__" the doctor said and dashed off to get his gear _

_Celestia headed for home and placed Alex on the bed and he fell asleep instantly "__I wonder how much of that poison is still in him?__" Celestia wondered as she looked at the purple blush on Alex's face when she heard a knock at the door_

_It was Cadence and she was alone and had a book with her "__Sorry Aunty Celestia but Aunty Luna found this book in the library and said you would know what to do with it__" Cadence said happily "__Aunty Celestia you look worried what is wrong?__" she asked_

"_You might want to see this but brace yourself__" Celestia replied and let Cadence in and headed to the room when they heard a loud crash "__oh no__" Celestia cried and bolted for the room and found Alex on the floor struggling to get to his hooves _

"_What happened to him?__" Cadence asked with tears in her eyes_

"_He was poisoned so was I and Mr and Mrs Cake but thanks to some fast thinking by Alex we have all been saved from the pain he is now experiencing__" Celestia explained as she wrestled Alex back into bed_

"_Celestia we are here and we have a better concentrated dosage of the antidote designed just for Alex__" Nurse Red Heart said as Celestia finally managed put Alex back on his bed_

_Celestia had finally had enough "__ALEX ENOUGH IS ENOUGH__" she snapped and using chains bound Alex to the bed so he couldn't move "__now my dear once you are healed I'll remove the chains but for now rest__" she said and placed Alex into a magical sleep "__there he won't wake up until I want him to or until he is strong enough to break himself out of both spells__" she explained with a gentle laugh _

"_The antidote is in a gas form so excuse us Princess we are going to have to hook him up to monitoring systems__" Nurse Red Heart said and Celestia and Cadence stepped aside as the doctors connected Alex to everything they brought with him and the equipment showed Alex's magic level, blood pressure, heart rate and mental activity "__with these we can keep a very close eye on him and don't worry princess we'll have your fiancé back up to full health before the wedding we promise so for now relax and stay with him your presence will do him wonders__" she said again with a gentle smile as they connected the antidote to the inhaler and hung it on the stand_

_Cadence stayed at the house and Luna arrived with the royal guard everything that went into the house was checked thoroughly for any types of contaminants, Luna ran the country from the home so she could be there for her sister_

_It was a week before the wedding when Nurse Red heart screamed in shock "__Alex stay still let me remove those for you__" she cried and everypony in the house rushed into the room just as Red Heart removed the last of the tubes "__Celestia would you mind removing those chains so he can stand up?__" she asked and Celestia did as she was asked_

_Alex rose from the bed and stepped off, he stretched himself out loosening every joint he stretched his wings out so fast that the wind pressure off them shattered the windows "__Good they are working just fine and my apologies about the windows__" Alex said gently and using magic repaired the windows with next to no effort "__magic is flowing correctly as well good__" he chuckled as he walked out of the room and stepped outside _

_Celestia joined Alex outside "__How do you feel Alex?__" she asked_

_Alex took a deep breath of fresh air as he looked towards Ponyville "__Something has changed in Ponyville__" he replied_

"_I personally invited all the Citizens in Ponyville to the wedding as a thank you gift for finishing the castle and Rarity has designed you a new outfit for the wedding it's in the gallery right now__" Celestia explained and Alex looked back at the house _

_They returned indoors and entered the gallery and Alex saw his attire for the wedding placed right next to Celestia's dress "__I can't find the words to describe it__" Alex said as he sat down he looked himself over "__how long was I out?__" he asked_

"_Well there is only 1 week left till the wedding__" Celestia replied _

"_I was out that long and look at me I need to have my hooves clipped my mane tail and coat have gotten far too long and look at me I need a wash__" Alex cried "__I smell horrible__" he said and went upstairs to wash_

_While Alex was in the bath Celestia headed into town and stopped by the day spa "__Oh Princess we didn't expect you, how is Alex doing?__" Aloe asked happily as Celestia walked in the door _

"_Alex is finally awake again but he needs a bit of a top quality grooming right down to hoof maintenance__" Celestia explained_

"_Lotus, Masseuse gather up the stallion grooming equipment and get ready to groom the biggest stallion in Equestria__" Aloe sang happily and Lotus and masseuse came racing out "__What's going on outside?__" she said_

_The 3 mares and Celestia went outside and saw Alex skid down the street when he stopped he looked at his hooves and then took off again "__He has the most bizarre method for maintaining his hooves why doesn't he just use a wet stone?__" Masseuse said with a laugh_

"_Alex head home will you I'll be there shortly__" Celestia called and Alex took off "__I don't think he noticed you mares with me__" she said looking at Lotus and her sisters "__shall we get going?__" she asked and the mares nodded _

_Alex landed in front of the house and decided to wander around the back yard and tend to the garden he happily sung while he did when he heard the front door open "__That you Celestia?__" he called but he got no answer "__strange maybe she is trying to be sneaky__" he thought and slipped in quietly not making a sound when he heard the shower turn on as well Alex poked his nose in the door "__there are four of them__" he said inside his head and ever so casually just walked in he saw Celestia having a shower and 3 other mares waiting in the corner_

"_Hmm oh hello Alex I thought you were taking a nap__" Celestia said happily_

"_No I was out the back tending to the garden did you not here me call out?__" Alex asked_

"_I didn't sorry I guess I was too busy talking to Aloe, Lotus and Masseuse__" Celestia replied_

"_That's ok I guess I worried for nothing then__" Alex said and made to leave when Celestia grabbed his tail_

"_Just so you know dear these three are not here for me they are actually hear for you__" Celestia explained and with a great heave threw Alex under the shower "__that was taxing__" she cried as Alex magiced her over to him and started preening her wings when she squeaked from him latching onto her wings._

"_Do you mares mind giving us sometime alone my bride to be here has a second layer of feathers coming through if you catch my meaning__" Alex said to the mares _

"_We'll be back in two hours to get to work__" Aloe said playfully_

"_I'm sorry you had to come all this way just to go back__" Alex replied_

"_Now, now it's quite alright nature calls so just be gentle with her ok__" Lotus said with a laugh and the mares left_

_The three mares walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind them "__I think it would be a good idea for us to stay here and make sure they aren't disturbed__" Masseuse said_

"_I quite agree actually as a popular couple like Celestia and Alex is bound to get a few visitors__" Lotus said nodding her head in agreement when they got a knock on the door_

"_I'll get it__" Aloe said and pranced over to the door_

"_Hello sorry to be a bother but are Alex or Celestia available at the moment I wish to take a few photos of them before the wedding__" Photo Finish said happily_

"_I'm truly sorry but Alex and Celestia are having a bath right now and don't wish to be disturbed at the moment if you want to come back at say four pm this afternoon__" Aloe said _

_Photo Finish looked at the time "__that's a long time for a bath it's only 12:30__" she said_

"_Yes we know but we are waiting for them to finish so we can do our work for them as Celestia asked us to give Alex a proper grooming as he is currently a mess__" Aloe replied _

"_Ah I see ok I'll be back at 4pm__" Photo Finish said and walked away muttering to herself about Camera Angles she should use for the photo shoot_

"_That was close__" Lotus said looking toward the bathroom and blushing "__I'm honestly feeling like a bad pony I want to go watch them__" she added with a laugh_

"_Sorry to disappoint but we are done__" Alex said walking to the top of the stairs and he had Celestia with him _

"_She looks happy__" Masseuse said_

"_I wonder why__" Aloe laughed_

"_You ladies can come on up now__" Alex said and headed back to the bathroom_

_The 4 mares entered the room and Alex sprawled out of the floor and fell asleep "__so Princess how does it feel knowing you might be Pregnant with this great Stallions foal?__" Masseuse asked_

"_That's just it though Alex said he won't impregnate me until we are married so when we go to 'Play' he always uses a spell to prevent me from getting pregnant but when we 'play' he is always gentle as to not hurt me in the slightest__" Celestia explained_

"_I like the way you keep it clean when you talk about it yet we still get the full details from the way you explain it__" Lotus said blushing _

"_Well enough with the naughty details I'll let you get to work__" Celestia said and sat herself in a corner and watched the day spa owners do their work_

_Celestia heard a knock on the door and she went to answer it "__Sorry Celestia but I heard about the method Alex was using to maintain his hooves and came over to offer to fix them for him and hopefully design him a set of horse shoes so he won't have to worry about doing so again and my name is Anvil Fjord I'm the resident Blacksmith here in Ponyville__" Fjord said with a bow _

_Celestia returned the bow "__A__pleasure to meet you Anvil Fjord and please come in you can find Alex asleep in the bathroom being groomed by Lotus and her Sisters__" Celestia explained and led the way _

_Upon arrival to the bath room Celestia noticed that Lotus, Aloe and Masseuse were trying to lift Alex off the floor "__Allow me ladies__" Celestia said and magiced Alex off the floor so they could continue their work_

"_Celestia may I work on Alex's hooves while you have him like that?__" Anvil Fjord asked_

"_Go ahead__" Celestia replied as she held Alex in the air_

"_Celestia we are done with Alex's grooming and Anvil seems to have stopped working as working on Alex's hooves while he's like that seems to be a bit difficult__" Masseuse said looking at Anvil who was sitting by the door thinking_

"_Anvil maybe this will help you?__" Celestia said laying Alex on his side _

"_Thank you Celestia this will be perfect__" Anvil said and set to work _

_Anvil Fjord took measurements of Alex's hooves once he was done "__Celestia in your personal opinion how do you think Alex would like his horse shoes designed?__" He asked _

_Celestia looked at Alex's hooves "__design them armour style make them go to his knees it's not exactly horse shoe style but I think he would be a lot more comfy in armour__" Celestia said_

"_Instead of horse shoes make him leg armour got it__" Anvil said out loud "__please excuse me Celestia I'll have them to you by lunch tomorrow__" he added and left with a bow _

_Celestia woke Alex up and he looked himself over "__I feel fantastic you ladies have done a fantastic job thank you__" Alex said nuzzling Lotus an her sisters_

"_We'll be back on the day of the wedding to make sure you two love birds are looking fabulous alright__" Aloe said playfully as she and her sisters left._


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPTER 12_

_The rest of the week went by with no problems Alex checked on the shops around town made sure they had all the help they needed so that there weren't any mad rushes to get things done on time and on the day of the wedding Celestia practically banned Alex from leaving the house, Celestia was taken by Lauren, Cadence and Luna to the Castle with Twilight and the girls as well as their dresses and as Alex had heard that Rarity had made Luna's dress herself Alex was left in the care of Aloe, Lotus and Masseuse he stood in the bathroom as they washed him from nose to tail tip he felt very uncomfortable with the places they were touching him but bared with it and lifted his legs and wings so the ladies could wash every inch of him when there was a knock at the door "__leave it to me__" Masseuse said and made her way to the door then shortly returned with Anvil Fjord_

_Anvil Fjord placed two black items on the floor in front of Alex "__These were designed by my wife to go with your outfit for the wedding__" he explained _

_They made their way to the gallery and Alex put his outfit on and it was a perfect fit then he placed his armour style shoes on the levitated the 2 new items off the floor and examined them "__They are attachments for your wings and they are made of Light Weight Carbon Steel so they shouldn't cause you any problems__" Anvil said happily and helped Alex fit the new attachments_

_Alex looked at his wings their new ornaments fit almost too well "__Were my wings measured before these were made?__" Alex asked _

"_Your wife gave us every detail on your wings that we needed to make them__" Anvil explained _

_Lauren walked into the gallery and saw Alex as he finished placing his head piece on "__Alex you look better than even I imagined__" Lauren said looking at him_

"_It's all thanks to Rarity, Lotus, Aloe, Masseuse and the Fjords this look is solely due to them__" Alex explained_

"_Well it's time to go__" Lauren said happily and they left_

_Alex walked the whole way to the castle with his wings stretched high he arrived at the castle alone and it was empty at the time he knew he arrived early but he didn't care as he needed time to settle his nerves "__months of worry free planning and on the day itself I start getting nervous I can hardly say I am surprised__" he thought to himself and started singing to help calm his nerves and to help his mood his voice echoed throughout the castle he went through 14 songs before he was completely calm again and he looked at the doors to see the first of the guests start to arrive_

_Once the guests had arrived Lauren arrived and she was standing in front Alex "__I'll be presiding over this marriage if you don't mind Alex?__" Lauren said happily_

"_I would be honoured if you presided this wedding__" Alex said and thought the last word over "__Mother__" he said carefully and quietly and watched as Lauren started crying _

_Alex kept his gaze forward and placed himself in a trance to prevent himself getting nervous again and came too once he heard the guests gasp in amazement "__Alex she is here you can look now__" Lauren said with a laugh _

_Alex opened his eyes and looked to his right and smiled at the gorgeous mare that stood beside him "__You look more beautiful than ever Celestia__" Alex said and he secretly teleported his bow and arrows under his wing and prayed he didn't need them_

"_You look marvellous yourself Alex__" Celestia replied smiling and Alex blushed_

"_Mares and Gentle Colts we are gathered here to Celebrate the union of my daughter and the stallion Alexander__" Lauren said loudly and the guests went quiet "__I'm going to keep this short as I can tell Alex doesn't like formal events even if they are of his own design__" Lauren laughed and everypony else laughed along with her "__So Alex do you take Celestia to be your wife from this day forward?__" she asked_

_Alex didn't even give it a seconds thought "__I DO__" he replied loudly for the guests to hear it _

"_Celestia do you take Alex to be your husband from this day forward?__" Lauren asked her _

"_I do__" Celestia replied just as fast as Alex _

"_Then by the power invested in me I hereby announce you Mare and Colt__" Lauren said loudly and the crowd cheered_

"_No big drama's today thank the heavens for that__" Alex muttered to himself quietly enough so only he could hear it_

"_Alex you may now kiss your bride__" Lauren said when the doors were blasted off their hinges and Alex using his wings destroyed the doors with no effort and protected the mares at the alter_

"_I guess I spoke too soon__" Alex said sharply _

_Discord walked in and he was not impressed "__I see you're as vigilant as ever Alex and it also seemed that my poison failed to kill you as well seeing as I put in 6 times the amount I put in Celestia and the cakes as they would have survived that level of poisoning but you were not supposed to survive you are one really tough pony__" Discord said and Lauren stepped forward_

"_Discord how could you first you curse Celestia then after you return you try to claim her again and due to Alex's sacrifice she was freed from your curse and then on the same day within moments of removing your curse he removed your Snaggle so you couldn't curse her again you would think that after such a horrible defeat you would leave Celestia alone but no you held a grudge__" Lauren explained and Discord didn't even register her there_

"_I've come to kill Alex and no pony else so let me do what I came here to do__" Discord said as he stepped around Lauren "__Where did he go this time the damn coward__" he snapped_

_Celestia stepped forward and she was not in a very good mood "__You just had to ruin my most precious day didn't you Discord I hereby order you as Princess of Equestria to leave and never return__" Celestia cried _

_Discord teleported behind Celestia and looked around the alter for Alex "__I really hoped beyond hope that I wouldn't have to use this__" Alex said while flying upside down above the door with his bow trained on Discord "__hard to believe you thought I would run away Discord considering I've beat your sorry flank twice and unless you have another hidden agenda I must ask you to do as Celestia requested and leave__" he added correcting his position but not altering his bow's position then he loosened his magical grip on the bow string and landed in front of the door "__I'll only give you one shot to kill me only one so make it count cause if you fail I'll beat you 92 ways to hell__" Alex said and stretched his wings up and looked Discord in the eyes_

_Discord looked at Alex like it was his birthday "__you're going to let me kill you without any resistance?__" he asked_

"_You only get one attack so make it count because if you fail I'll start fighting back__" Alex explained_

_Discord raced forward then teleported to Alex's right and ran his claw straight through Alex's side leaving a great hole "__Yes I got him he's finished__" Discord cheered dancing on the spot _

"_Such a pathetic attempt__" Alex said and looked at discord "__you would have had better luck attacking my throat but instead you ruined the amazing outfit rarity was so kind enough to make for me__" he explained looking at the hole_

"_How in Celestia's name are you still standing?__" Discord cried_

_Lauren stepped forward "__Alex isn't somepony that can be killed so easily Discord__" She said sternly _

_Alex looked at the wound in his side "__Magic won't heal this type of physical injury easily__" he said quietly and left the castle _

_Discord couldn't believe what he was seeing "__Wasn't he going to beat me 92 ways to hell?__" he asked as he watched Alex leave_

_Celestia was still crying when Luna stepped down off the alter "__I guess my big brother deemed thou attack not worth of his response Discord so count your lucky stars cause if it was up to them you'd be trapped back in stone again__" Luna said pointing to Twilight and the other brides mares_

"_Discord how could you?__" Fluttershy said angrily _

_Discord could see he wasn't going to get away with this easily "__Even though Alex is the bad guy for having taken Celestia away from me__" Discord said and left with a pop_

_Alex arrived at his and Celestia's home and removed his outfit and placed it back on the mannequin it was originally on and he magically repaired the holes Discord made then left the house and headed for Ponyville hospital, Celestia arrived back at the house with Lauren, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armour, Seira, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike and Glitter they entered the gallery and found Alex's outfit on its mannequin fully restored "__Could he still be in the house?__" Celestia wondered as she removed her dress and left the gallery _

_Celestia searched the house when Luna came to her "__Sister I doubt we will find Alex here in the house I think he may have headed to town I recommend we look in the hospital first__" she said and Celestia nodded and the pair left the house flying for town they landed just inside the hospital's front doors and looked around_

"_Hello Princess' if you are looking for Alex he walked himself in here and we currently have him on an operating table closing his wounds we have our best Unicorn Doctors healing his wounds if we move quickly enough we can have him ready in time for the after party__" the nurse said with a smile "__would you like to watch them work on him mind you it is rather messy__" she added and headed towards the operating room Alex was in_

_Celestia and Luna followed her to the room "__My word sister is he still awake?__" Luna asked as they looked at Alex and he was just watching them work and barely wincing in pain _

_The nurse was looking in the window with Celestia and Luna "__he has been awake the entire time he has been in there and not once has he cried in pain, Celestia your husband is remarkably strong__" the nurse said happily _

"_How is he doing?__" Lauren said as she walked up to the others and looked in the window "__what's he doing awake?__" she asked_

"_Apparently mother he has been awake and watching them the whole operation__" Luna explained _

"_Princess Celestia I can permit you to go to him but for no more than 5 minutes__" the nurse said_

"_5 minutes will be more than enough__" Celestia replied and followed the nurse inside _

_The others watched as Alex instantly acknowledged his wife's presence in the room and stood his wings up and kissed Celestia long and passionately "__that was the step he missed because of Discord now to finish off the official paperwork__" Lauren said and they watched as Alex and Celestia talked for the allotted time then Celestia returned to the others_

"_He will be at the after party even if he has to bring the medical team with him__" Celestia laughed and they all left to oversee the preparations for the after party_

_Preparations were going smoothly as Ponies who were not at the ceremony itself were permitted to come to the after party such was Alex's design for it to be that way, the Cakes had missed the ceremony so they could bake enough cakes for the after party which they had done perfectly, even the Flowers provided by the flower shop were gorgeous everything was in full swing when everypony that was not at the ceremony noticed that Alex was not present "__Princess Celestia where is your husband isn't he coming?__" they asked _

"_Due to a very rude and uninvited guest Alex was injured and needed surgery to close his wounds but Alex promised he would be here__" Celestia replied and let the party continue _

_The medical team that were working on Alex arrived without him "__Princess we are happy to announce that Alex's operation was successful__" they said _

"_But where is he?__" Luna asked looking around _

"_He'll be here in a moment he said he wanted to grab something at the house__" Nurse Red Heart replied looking towards the house _

_Alex landed at the party in his leg armour "__Sorry to worry everypony but I'm here now so LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED__" Alex yelled happily as he and Celestia happily danced together with the other ponies at one point Alex stopped dancing to play with the foals that were at the party _

_All the older ponies watched as Alex allowed the foals to climb all over him and at times he pranced around with several foals on his back and wings "__he even includes the foals talk about the heart of a ruler__" a mare said as Alex placed the foals back on the ground and let them rest_

_The party ended well into the next morning and Alex escorted everypony home before retiring for the day "__there everypony's home safe and sound and no big disasters either__" Alex laughed as he had a bath and then headed to bed, he was on his back sleeping happily when Celestia came in and laid herself on his belly with her head beside his and fell asleep herself _

"_Can they honestly look any happier than they do right now?__" Cadence said as she walked into the room and covered them over with a quilt "__place them side by side with a foal between them and they would be the perfect family__" she giggled and left the room to let the newlyweds sleep peacefully_

_Cadence, Shining Armour, Seira, Luna and Lauren stayed at the house for the day while Celestia and Alex slept "__this place is a mess I doubt Alex would like to see his home a mess when he wakes up__" Cadence laughed_

"_If you remember Alex was injured so I expect Celestia to wake up first__" Shining Armour said_

"_Indeed Alex went straight to the party after his operation I reckon he was using magic to move his body so his wound wouldn't reopen so I reckon he won't wake for at least a week or so__" Lauren said with a laugh and started helping Cadence clean up_

_Luna was looking over the wedding gifts that laid unopened "__would it be wise to leave these unopened there might be perishables?__" Luna asked as she used her wings to play with Seira_

"_If that is indeed the case we'll have Celestia open them I'm sure Alex will understand when he wakes up__" Cadence said as she entered the kitchen and started working on the dishes_

_They all worked on cleaning up the house and the presents were transferred to Celestia and Alex's room, Lauren neatened up the gallery while the others tended to the other rooms in the house once they were done they relaxed until Celestia or Alex awoke _

_Celestia was the first to wake up and entered the lounge room to see the others waiting patiently while they all played with Seira "__Oh Celestia good to see you are awake__" Lauren said "__how is Alex doing?__" she asked_

_Celestia looked around half asleep "__he is resting right now but I don't think we will see him awake for at least another week__" Celestia replied making her way down stairs_

"_Shows what you know my dear__" Alex said as he removed a flower from his mane and devoured it "__but if you want me to rest for a week more before we start our honeymoon then I'll do just that__" Alex said as he stood at the rail above them "__you know what I think I forced myself awake far too early__" he laughed quietly and sat down and Seira started crying so Alex levitated her up to him and he placed her on his wing and started singing happily given his condition, once Seira was happy again he returned her down stairs then returned to bed and fell asleep instantly_

_Celestia walked in to check on Alex on a regular basis "__still out of it it's been half a week now maybe I should ask Glitter to come and check his magic?__" Celestia thought out loud as she went out of the room after checking on him for the 2__nd__ time on the 3__rd__ day and she left the house to go get Glitter _

_Alex was fast asleep when a guest arrived at the house uninvited and let themselves in Alex was vulnerable, he could sense the intruder in the house but he couldn't wake himself up "__I'm Vulnerable like this I have to come up with a way to try and defend myself__" he thought to himself as he tried to wake himself up so he could at least defend himself_

"_Alex are you here__" Zecora asked poking her nose in the door "__sorry to have let myself in like this but I thought I would come in and check on you and see if I could help speed up your healing__" she said and started setting up incense sticks around the room then hoping onto the bed she looked at the area of his midsection that was injured and started applying an ointment to the area "__this ointment will pick up the pace of your healing so you will be back up on your feet again by tomorrow at the least__" she explained_

_Alex felt great relief upon learning it was Zecora in the house "__Phew no need to worry__" he thought to himself and relaxed allowing Zecora's aromatherapy and ointment to do their work _

"_I know you can't respond Alex so I'll take my leave and I hope you recover quickly__" Zecora said "__I'll leave the wedding gift here for you__" she added then left as quietly as she appeared_

_Celestia was flying along slowly so glitter wouldn't fall as one so small would be hard to find in a world so large after nearly 2 hours of flying she landed back at the house and walked inside "__I guess I forgot to lock the door__" she laughed as she went upstairs to check on Alex she was bewildered by the smell in the room but didn't seem to mind as it smelt so nice "__glitter what do you think is his magic over flowing again or is he ok?__" Celestia asked kindly_

"_His magic is fine Celestia__" Glitter replied happily landing back on Celestia's nose and they left the room together_

_The day passed by quietly as Alex slept but come during the night when Celestia crawled into bed beside him and laid herself on his side to sleep did Alex finally wake up "__Zecora's medicines really are a miracle of nature and natural magic__" he thought inside his head and looked at Celestia on his side "__best not to wake her__" he whispered and fell back asleep_

_Celestia awoke the next morning not realising Alex was fully recovered, she slid out of bed kissed Alex then left the room, Alex lifted his head off the bed to look at the room it had many new items in it "__Could these be the wedding gifts?__" he wondered and using his most favourite spell vanished from sight and slipped out of the room_

"_Come on Celestia just leave him he's not going to wake up for a long time not after what I did to him__" Discord said as Alex stopped on the landing at the top of the stairs_

"_When are you going to get it Discord, Alex means more to me then you do even before he removed your curse from me he showed me more affection on a daily basis then you did before Luna and I sealed you away__" Celestia replied_

_Alex just stood there listening and watching "__but he isn't going to wake up for a long time Celestia just leave him here and come with me__" Discord pleaded_

_Alex had heard enough "__honestly Discord you think your feeble attempt at killing me was going to keep me down for a long period of time__" Alex said revealing himself "__you had best think again boy__" he said sternly_

"_Alex you woke up__" Celestia cried happily dashing up the stairs to him_

"_How did you recover so quickly?__" Discord snapped _

_Alex just ignored him as Celestia rubbed her head along his neck then turned his attention to Discord "__the only reason I was able to recover so quickly is I have a friend who knows a lot of things about natural healing methods and thanks to her I am back on my hooves after 4 days instead of a couple of weeks__" Alex explained_

"_I'll have to thank Zecora properly__" Celestia said _

_Alex and Celestia looked at Discord not with hate nor pity they just watched to see what he would do when he just vanished into thin air "__farewell Discord may we meet again under much better circumstances__" Alex said gently and made his way down stairs and outside_

_Alex stretched himself out completely and took to the skies he flew freely for a while and then Celestia joined him in the sky and he just looked at her "__mind if I fly with you Alex?__" Celestia asked_

_Alex flew in front of Celestia and placed his nose against hers "__You're always welcome to fly with me, whenever I take to the skies feel free to join me ok__" Alex replied and he started flying around and Celestia was right with him "__let's see if you can keep up with this__" he laughed and took off straight up he stopped and a second later Celestia was right beside him and they felt a connection and so they acted upon their impulse, they fell from the sky they were above the river they spread their wings just before impact and Alex was dancing backwards with Celestia pressing her nose against his as she danced along with him, near the water fall Alex smiled and collapsed his wings again and fell over the falls_

_Celestia placed herself on Alex's belly with her front hooves around his neck holding him gently and they both fell into the lake below, after entering the lake Alex corrected his position so he could stand on the bottom of the lake and used his wings to hold Celestia as their horns touched._

_They returned to the surface of the lake and they swam back to the shore and Alex helped Celestia out of the lake "__I haven't had that much fun in a long time__" Celestia sang happily bouncing around like a filly who just got her Cutie Mark _

_Alex looked around they were in a part of the Everfree forest he had never seen before "__this place is lovely but not exactly safe come on let's get out of here__" Alex said looking at Celestia and she nodded and took off into the sky with Alex right behind her_

_They returned home together and had a bath it was only just lunch time so Alex prepared the food, Alex made sure to examine every ingredient before he used it he was not going to risk Celestia being poisoned again once he was perfectly sure everything was safe for her he took the food out to the lounge room "__I hope old man Starswirl is resting peacefully in heaven?__" Celestia said as she closed the book she was reading "__Alex later today do you think I can ask you to take this to Twilight maybe she can figure this spell out that my old master couldn't finish__" she explained_

"_I'd be more than happy too and I'm sure that old Starswirl is very proud of you for all that you have done__" Alex replied as he started eating his food._

_Alex and Celestia along with Glitter spent the day singing happily in the lounge room, just before dinner Alex decided to create a sister Fairies Garden for Glitter so she could come to ponyville more often, instead of wounding himself like he did last time he just pranced around the pond and then watched as the flowers bloomed then Undine showed up and filled the pond again Alex thanked her for the help and she vanished_

"_Alex can you deliver the book now please?__" Celestia asked and Alex grabbed the book and took off _

_He returned not 10 minutes later to Celestia walking into the lounge room with dinner and an empty plate that Alex placed some of the flowers from his mane on for Glitter, they happily ate their dinner then happily told jokes till they decided it was time for bed, Glitter had her own room it wasn't as big as the others but for a fairy her size it was perfect Glitter fell asleep instantly on her pillow and Alex and Celestia entered their room and Alex noticed the present Zecora left behind for him, he opened it and noticed it was his old hair ornament "__Oh yeah I left this at Zecora's place nearly 10 years ago how nice of her to return it__" he said attaching it to his mane just under his left ear "__I have a new name for this ornament The Royal Alicorn Feather Ornament__" he said with a laugh_

_Celestia looked at Alex as he removed the ornament and looked at it then looked at his own wings and removed one of the healthier feathers and placed it into the feather ornament "__why do you want to call it 'The Royal Alicorn Feather Ornament' Alex I thought it was just an ornament?__" Celestia asked as Alex turned his attention to her _

_Alex walked up to Celestia "__this ornament is no longer mine__" Alex said attaching it to her mane just under her right ear "__there you are my dear it's now yours__" Alex said and climbed into bed Celestia quickly joined him and tucked her head between his front hooves Alex opened his left wing and let it fall over her and then he placed the quilt over himself and Celestia and they fell asleep_

_Alex opened his eyes the following morning to see Celestia's gorgeous pink mane over his face "__heh her mane smells like bubble gum__" he laughed and Celestia rolled over innocently in her sleep and her horn cut Alex's cheek open he looked at her and decided he was going to have some fun and as all 4 of his hooves were free he could move he slipped himself in front of Celestia so their bellies were touch and he started kissing her neck and she finally woke up_

_Celestia looked at Alex with a smile "__Alex you naughty stallion I'm awake now__" She giggled and they both got up and set about their daily chores, cleaning and gardening_

_Alex decided he would head into town to buy some fresh fruits for lunch and maybe stop by sweet apple acres for a couple of Apple pies when he noticed the sky above the town "__Maybe now would be a good time not to enter town as I have no clue what is going on__" he said and returned home empty hoofed only to learn that Celestia was gone without a trace as well "__maybe something came up and she had to take off I'll just wait here and play with glitter__" he said looking outside the sky looked like a chess board, he played with Glitter well into the afternoon when he saw the sky clear up _

"_Alex I think it is safe to assume that whatever was going on in Ponyville has passed__" Glitter said looking at Alex_

"_I guess I can finally go and get some shopping done then__" Alex replied with a laugh "__Glitter would you stay here and watch the house please?__" he asked and Glitter nodded and Alex left flying for town_

_Alex fly high up above Ponyville but he was low enough to hear everypony singing "__that's a catchy little tune they are singing__" he said and he found himself singing along with them "__Heh singing in this word really is contagious__" he laughed and took off towards the markets to get some fresh fruit and vegetables, once he had what he wanted he flew by Sweet Apple Acres to see if he could get some apple pies _

"_Hey Alex we didn't expect you what can we do for you?__" Macintosh asked as he rear kicked another tree and all the apples fell from it_

"_I just stopped by to see if I could buy a couple of apple pies Mac by the way how, are those old injuries treating you?__" Alex said happily as he himself rear kicked another tree dropping the apples from it_

_Alex helped around the farm for a bit and headed home just after dark with some freshly cooked apple pies "__they gave me 6 of them heh Celestia and I may have a big appetite but we don't have that big a appetite maybe I'll invite Twilight and the others over for dinner__" Alex said as he approached town and he saw a massive image of Twilight's Cutie Mark appear in the sky but he oddly enough did sense any urgency to get to the library so he just casually continued his walk_

_The library had seven ponies standing in front of it Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie pie, but Alex noticed that Twilight had changed "__Twilight has wings now interesting__" he laughed as he approached "__Would you ladies like to join me for dinner I bought a little too much today and was just thinking of how I was going to use it all before it spoiled__" he laughed as he passed _

"_Come along girls and you too Princess Twilight maybe things will sink in better once you have eaten__" Celestia said wisely and Alex noticed she had her ornaments on and Alex lead the way home _

"_Glitter we're back and we have guests__" Alex called as he opened the door he walked through the lounge room and Glitter wasn't there so Alex quickly checked Glitters room and found her asleep on her pillow "__at least she is alright__" he whispered and returned downstairs and started preparing dinner, once dinner was ready and passed out Alex wandered upstairs and prepared the spare room for Twilight and her friends to stay the night _

_Alex could hear the mares talking downstairs "__What say you girls stay here tonight I'll ask Alex to prepare the spare room for you, hang on where is he?__" Celestia said looking around the room _

_Alex walked out onto the landing "__I'm one step ahead of you dear and the room is prepared for them as well__" he said and walked back down stairs to eat his dinner_

_After dinner and dessert the mares decided to go have a bath and left Alex and Celestia in the lounge room "__what do you reckon of Equestria's newest Princess Alex?__" Celestia asked_

"_I personally think she is going to do just fine it will be hard for her to adapt at first but she will be fine Twilight is a very studious young mare I think she will get the hang of her new role in no time__" Alex replied and Celestia slid onto his back and he started dozing off _

"_Alex try to stay awake until at least after bath time__" Celestia said nibbling Alex's ear and they saw the six young mares enter their room_

"_They are what 15- 16 now?__" Alex asked as he heard the door close_

_Celestia looked at Alex "__they are about 16 now yes why do you ask?__" she wondered_

"_No reason I just get the feeling I have forgotten something__" Alex replied lifting himself and Celestia off the floor and he walked into the bathroom, Celestia slid off Alex's back and placed herself under the shower and Alex just slid lazily into the bath and rested his head on the side of the bath "__ugh too tired to do anything right now__" Alex complained as he forced himself to out of the bath and stepped under the shower and started cleaning himself off with Celestia's help _

"_Go on Alex off to bed you are exhausted__" Celestia said nudging Alex's side_

"_Are you sure you don't want me to help with your grooming__" Alex replied as he stood up and Celestia pointed to the door and Alex got the message and left_

_Alex walked into the room placed himself on his bed and rolled onto his back and fell asleep on the spot when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by the familiar sight of the world of his sub-conscience "__so Prince of Equestria how are you feeling?__" Lauren said appearing out of nowhere _

_Alex stood up and looked around "__I'm not a prince well ok maybe I am now but that title doesn't fit me__" Alex replied looking at Lauren "__so your holiness what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?__"__he asked kindly with a gentle bow _

"_I'm actually here with a gift__" Lauren said looking around "__I'll leave it in your room now I have something I want to ask__" she said sternly and Alex felt his body recoil under her stair _

"_Ask away__" Alex said calmly not taking his eyes away from Lauren _

_Lauren kept a steel stare on Alex then she smiled gently "__How does it feel being married to Celestia?__" she asked and Alex relaxed completely_

"_I had never experienced the joys it could bring back on Erunera so I can say that as of this moment I could not be happier__" Alex replied "__mind you there is one thing that could make me even happier than right now__" he said and looked away blushing _

_Lauren looked at Alex "__Yes a foal would bring you even more happiness it's true cause when I had Celestia and Luna I was never happier then I was at those moments__" Lauren explained "__Allow me to share some things with you__" she laughed and started showing video like memories of Celestia and Luna's younger years_

"_Aren't they adorable__" Alex laughed as he watched Lauren's memories of Celestia and Luna "__has Celestia always loved cakes?__" Alex asked as he watched a filly Celestia no older than at least 8, gorge herself on a chocolate cake that could have at least fed 10 ponies_

_Lauren just laughed "__Yes she has and probably still does I recommend you test her to see how she handles having a cake in the house__" she suggested and Alex just laughed_

"_I'll swing by Sugar Cube Corner first thing in the morning and pick one up__" Alex chuckled as he continued to watch the memories that Lauren was showing him_

"_Well Alex, Celestia is awake now so I'll let you go and maybe we'll talk more later__" Lauren said and vanished as Alex woke up_

_Alex looked around the room and spotted the Armour that was Lauren's gift it was an immaculate Gold with Ruby's in the head piece, necklace and shoes Alex put the armour on as he knew this was his last day in Ponyville before he had to return to Canterlot after nearly 3 months away he looked in the mirror that was in his room and stretched his wings to full extension the armour itself made Alex look as royal as his title made him "__I know I don't like having the Prince of Equestria title but I really like this armour__" he laughed and decided to leave the room_

"_Alex glad to hear your Awake I'll have breakfast ready shortly__" Celestia called and Alex sat himself at the table _

_Celestia turned to look at Alex and nearly dropped the food she was carrying but Alex using his magic stabilised her and helped her carry the food to the table "__Where did you get the armour?__" Celestia asked_

"_It was a gift from your mother here take a look__" Alex replied passing Celestia the note that was attached to the armour "__Now if you will excuse me I need to grab something from in town I'll be back soon__" Alex said as he magiced his money bag over too him as he walked out the door_

_Alex arrived in town and while everypony recognised him right away they bowed deeply and he encouraged them that they didn't need to be so formal with him then he entered Sugar Cube Corner "__Morning Alex I like the armour so what can I get for you today?__" Mrs cake asked_

"_I'd like a chocolate cake large one if it's not too much trouble and 2 dozen Cupcakes__" Alex said happily _

"_1400 bits Alex and we'll get that ready for you as soon as possible if you like you can go get some other things you need and then return if you like__" Mrs cake said happily as she set about her work_

_Alex walked to the door "__Thank you Mrs Cake I'll be back shortly I just need to go see Bonbon__" Alex replied and walked out the door and made his way across the street to Bonbon's Candy Store "__Bonbon may I enter please?__" Alex said gently and peered inside to see Bonbon asleep at her counter "__Bonbon you can't go to sleep there__" he laughed as he grabbed what he wanted placed the bag of sweets on the counter and gently nuzzled Bonbon awake so he could pay her_

"_Good morning Alex what time is it?__" Bonbon asked sleepily _

"_It's still early in the morning dear come on wake up here eat this__" Alex said gently as he removed a flower from his mane and placed it gently in Bonbon's mouth and she started eating it "__feeling better?__" he asked_

"_Very much, thank you Alex so what can I do for you?__" she sang happily _

"_I just want to pay for these thank you__" Alex said passing over the usual amount of bits that he always paid for his éclairs _

_Bonbon counted it up "__Yup it's all here thank you for your patronage as always Alex__" she said with a smile _

"_I'll stop buy again tomorrow Bonbon and grab a bigger batch before I head home to Canterlot__" Alex said happily then leaned in close "__I'll leave this with you so if you and Lyra want some time away from the house feel free to use mine just don't make it too messy ok__" he laughed as he passed Bonbon a spare key bid her a good day then returned to Sugar Cube Corner_

"_Perfect timing Alex your order is ready__" Mrs Cake said happily as Alex walked in_

_Alex paid for the cakes and bid Mr and Mrs Cake good day and headed home, upon his return he heard laughing inside the house "__Now if only we had some cupcakes this little party would be awesome__" Alex heard Pinkie laugh loudly, Alex just shook his head and walked inside_

"_I'm back__" Alex called and everypony went quiet _

"_Alex you're home__" Celestia said happily running up to him and kissing him_

"_I just got back from Sugar Cube Corner I had something I wanted to grab so I could share them and Pinkie you're not allowed to touch the cake__" Alex said and at the mere mention of cake Alex noticed Celestia's face light up so he opened the box and grabbed a bowl and poured the éclairs into it _

_The party lasted all day Alex prepared enough food so that they didn't only have to eat cakes and sweets all day as the party went on Celestia decided to make an announcement "__You ladies will be coming to Canterlot with me and Alex tomorrow so we can begin preparations for Twilight's Coronation Ceremony__" She said happily then looking at Alex "__Dear can you please escort the girls home so they can pack their bags then bring them safely back here please__" she asked and Alex who was still in his armour as he had forgotten to take it off kissed her then walked to the door_

"_Shall we get going then girls but first can you girls give me a second__" Alex said and walked over to Celestia "__Feel free to eat the cake just leave me some ok__" he asked and then walked out the door with the girls _

_Celestia stayed at home with Glitter who was fast asleep "__I can't remember the last time I had a cake everypony only ever gives me smaller sweets and cupcakes__" she whispered as she carefully cut a slice of cake "__I remember as a filly I used to gorge myself on cakes but now that I'm older and married I think I'll go easy on devouring these__" she laughed and then blushed _

_Alex returned home about 2 hours later with the mares and he was carrying all their bag's "__Honestly Rarity I know you're a prim and proper lady but honestly why did you need to bring this much?__" Alex said as he took the girls bags into their room_

"_I have to make sure I have several changes of clothes each day darling__" Rarity replied_

_Alex returned down stairs to the others and he noticed some of the cake was missing he calculated the size by amount missing and Celestia had eaten about 3 slices of cake so Alex cut the rest of it up and passed it around there wasn't enough for himself so he just enjoyed the éclairs "__Alex do you want some cake?__" Twilight asked offering him some of her cake_

"_I'm quite fine thank you Twilight but please enjoy the cake yourself__" Alex replied and kissed her nose then looked at Celestia and looked upstairs "__if you ladies don't mind I'm going to go bathe__" he said and got up and went upstairs_

_The 7 mares sat in the lounge room "__is it just me or is Alex giving us a lot of room?__" Rarity asked looking towards the bathroom_

"_He probably just wants to give us lots of girl time__" Fluttershy said._

_Alex was in the room removing his armour once it was all off, he made his way to the bathroom and stood under the shower and started cleaning himself up once he was done he dried himself off then started preening his right wing when he felt a tug on his left wing "__Let me get this one for you__" Celestia whispered _

_When he looked at her he felt a tug on his right wing "__Leave this wing to us Alex__" Fluttershy said as she and Rainbow tended to his right wing _

_Twilight walked in and looked Alex in the face "__We may have his body but he isn't conscious__" she said as she magically laid Alex's head on the floor _

_None noticed that Alex had separated his conscience from his body and was watching the mares work on him, once they were done he returned his conscience to his body and stood up "__please excuse me ladies I'd like to get some rest as we have a long trip in the morning and thank you very much for preening my wings I appreciate it__" Alex said happily and left the bathroom and headed to bed_

_Alex woke early the next morning and put his armour on he was in a foul mood he sensed danger and he wasn't going to let it near Celestia and the others "__I know you're out there__" he muttered "__Show yourself, where I come from we face our opponents and if they are unarmed we offer them a weapon__" he said sharply back flipping out of the way of an attack on his left it was a Changeling_

"_Give me the Dark Crown and the Elements of Harmony__" he said _

_Alex didn't feel like killing anything today so using his wing just smacked the Changeling out cold he checked the Changeling over it didn't belong to Chrysalis's swarm "__this guy belongs to a different swarm__" Alex whispered quietly and a Changeling Queen approached "__May I be humbled by learning your name?__" Alex asked kindly and he quickly closed off his mind to prevent himself being controlled _

_The changeling Queen turned into Celestia and then began attempting to work her magic on him "__why won't it work?__" She wondered _

"_Can't trick an opponent who is wiser to your abilities can you?__" Alex replied as he opened his eyes _

"_Who are you Alicorn stallion to resist the power of a Changeling Queen__" the queen snapped "__Kill Him__" she roared _

"_Where have I heard that line before?__" Alex thought to himself "__Buck it I'll think about that later__" he said out loud and started knocking the Changelings out one by one then faster than she could react Alex pinned the queen to the floor "__Now how to handle you__" he said sharply and he felt her place her rump against his belly between his hind legs and he spun himself around "__nope I'm not giving you what you want__" he said with a gentle laugh_

"_Why not isn't that what you were planning on doing anyway?__" the Queen asked looking at Alex as he stepped away from her and sat down_

"_I'm a married stallion ok the only mare getting that treatment is Celestia herself, so why don't you tell me why you want the dark crown and the Elements of Harmony__" Alex said gently and the Queen sat up_

"_You are surprisingly gentle for one who can fight so well and please call me Arachnae__" she said gently "__as for the reason I have come for the Dark Crown and the Elements is some Evil Pony has taken my 3 daughters__" she explained and Alex's wings stood up_

_Alex started speaking into the queen's head "__Stay with me I'll make it look like I'm leading you to what you are after and I'll pass you a set of fakes and while you return I'll follow you and free your daughters no mother should be separated from her foals__" Alex explained and the queen just nodded_

"_Alex why is there a Changeling Queen here?__" Celestia asked looking worried_

"_Don't worry Celestia I'm just making a new friend__" Alex said quietly and then fired a magic bolt into a tree and a Spy fell out unconscious "__we'll have to hurry if this plan is going to succeed__" he added and Arachnae woke her Changelings up and ordered them to stand down_

_They took the train home while Arachnae and her swarm flew and landed in the courtyard, the Ponies of Canterlot greeted Celestia and Alex warmly, and Twilight had a dress on to hide her wings and to complete the image the other girls all had dresses on as well "__Keep those wings closed Twilight__" Alex whispered looking at Twilight and he could see she was struggling with her wings_

"_They won't obey my thoughts__" Twilight replied with a whisper_

"_Just take a deep breath Twilight relax your body you're too self-conscious about your wings just ignore them for now__" Alex instructed_

_Twilight did as she was told and didn't say another word till she was safe and sound in the castle they entered Alex's room to get their dresses off and Alex helped Twilight out of her dress and her wings sprung straight up "__Gosh these things are annoying__" Twilight whimpered and Alex started working on preening her wings and she started blushing "__my first preening and it's this stimulating I don't think I'm ready for this__" she stammered as Alex picked her up and held her_

_The others watched as Twilight thrashed around in Alex's grasp while he worked on her wings "__oh man seeing this reminds me of the time my dad preened my wings he had to do the same to me__" Rainbow Dash said blushing _

"_My first Preening was done by my mother and it was as stimulating as Twilight and Rainbow Dash's but my mother just pinned me to the floor with her front hooves on my rump while she worked__" Fluttershy explained as she played with her wings _

_Celestia looked at her wings "__I also__remember my first preening Discord offered to do it for me but I went straight to my mother for it and my mother numbed my wings so I couldn't feel it and she did the same thing to Luna and then once she was done she forbid Discord from ever coming near our wings__" Celestia explained _

"_AHHHH__" Twilight screamed as she slumped on the floor_

_Celestia looked at Alex and she noticed electricity running down his hoof "__the touch and shock method nice choice Alex__" Celestia said as Alex picked Twilight back up_

_Alex gently placed Twilight on his back "__come along Princess let's get you cleaned up__" he said gently and made his way to the bath room to clean Twilight up running his wing along Twilight's belly with a little pressure he forced Twilight's body fluids out of her birth canal "__you enjoyed that didn't you little Twilight?__" Alex laughed and he nudged Twilight's rump pushing her into the bath and her body fluids ended up on Alex's nose_

"_It's your fault for preening my wings so well__" Twilight said looking at Alex while blushing "__and for the record no I didn't enjoy that electric charge__" she said sharply _

_Alex just chuckled and slid into the bath with her and started cleaning her up "__first of all I'm sorry and second your body is more honest than your conscience__" he chuckled as he cleaned Twilight and the others walked in_

"_Enjoying your bath Twilight?__" Rainbow Dash laughed_

"_I am actually as Alex really knows how to treat a girl you girls should let Alex give you a good wash__" Twilight replied looking at the others_

_Alex looked the mares over and smelled the Air "__Rainbow you're first dear come here__" he said as he helped Twilight out of the bath and Rainbow slipped in _

"_Just be gentle please?__" Rainbow asked _

_Alex set to work and bathed Rainbow Dash with the effectiveness of a day spa specialist once he was done he preened Rainbow's wings then began working on Fluttershy "__He seems happy__" Cadence said walking into the bathroom as Alex was working on Rarity who was last "__look at you girls you all look fantastic__" she laughed as Alex helped Rarity out of the bath_

"_Oh I feel absolutely fabulous__" Rarity sang happily as she looked herself over_

"_So Alex how much longer are you going to spend in the bath?__" Cadence asked _

_Alex looked around Celestia was nice and clean as Alex had washed her that morning "__There is one more lady here in the bathroom in need of a bath__" Alex said and looked around "__Celestia can you tend to Arachnae outside please tell her I'll be there once I am done__" he laughed and slipped back into the bath_

"_Who else could be in need of a bath?__" Cadence said looking around and noticed the others smiling at her "__Oh no__" she gasped as Alex grabbed her and pulled her into the bath and began washing her from nose to tail tip "__AHH Alex watch where you are cleaning under there you naughty stallion__" Cadence giggled as Alex dived under the water and started cleaning Cadence's underside_

"_Is it just me or is Cadence getting a different treatment than what we got__" Rarity said looking at Cadence as she laughed and squirmed as Alex cleaned her _

_Alex surfaced and looked at Cadence with a look that made her feel Awkward "__Shining Armour hasn't been draining your milk glands has he?__" Alex asked _

"_No he hasn't as he has been very busy__" Cadence explained _

"_I'm going to be sick after this but if I don't move fast your milk will become infected and you won't be able to breast feed Seira__" Alex said gently and dived back under water and started draining Cadence's milk glands it tasted horrible but he downed it all and re surfaced coughing "__there you're clean and no longer at risk of infection please excuse me__" he coughed and got out of the bath and before he could leave he brought up all the stagnant milk he had just put down and passed out_

"_ALEX__" the mares screamed and Twilight levitated him off the floor and placed him on his bed with a bucket near his head _

_Celestia raced in with Arachnae right beside her "__how did this happen?__" Celestia asked looking at Alex _

_Cadence was looking at Arachnae in terror "__Aunty Celestia why is there a Changeling queen in the castle?__" Cadence asked_

"_Sorry for the Intrusion princess my name is Arachnae and Alex here offered to help me get my daughters back__" she said_

"_Your Daughters were taken from you?__" Cadence replied_

"_Yes and I was told that I had to confront this stallion and get the Dark Crown and the Elements of Harmony if I was to get my 3 daughters back__" Arachnae explained and Cadence looked at Seira who was sleeping next to Alex_

"_Did Alex say how he was going to help cause if I can I'll help in his place until he recovers as for the Dark Crown right now it's being held by strong Holy Magic's that Alex has linked to his life so as long as he lives the Dark Crown cannot be stolen__" Cadence explained and Arachnae looked at it_

"_How strong is his life energy these chains are strong and I can feel the Evil on this crown I can't believe that Ex royal general wanted me to grab this disgusting thing__" Arachnae said_

"_Did you say Ex-royal General?__" Alex coughed getting to his hooves then heaving into the bucket again_

"_Alex the poisoning is bad try not to move too much__" Celestia said using a towel she wiped his mouth and nose_

"_I can take care of myself Celestia thank you__" Alex said gently and rubbed his head on her neck "__I'm going to need the Elements of Harmony, Gold, Obsidian and 6 Gems the exact same colour as the Elements gems__" he coughed again and heaved into the bucket _

_Celestia left the room and got the materials he asked for "__Celestia your husband has been kind enough to offer me his help in getting my daughters back and with your permission I would like to help by drawing the poison out of him__" Arachnae said looking at Celestia_

"_You may Arachnae and thank you for the help__" Celestia replied_

"_Before I extract the poison from him Celestia I'm going to apologise in advance for how I'm going to extract it__" Arachnae said and stepped up to Alex "__Look at me Alex__" she whispered then lip locked him and Alex could feel the poison being drawn out of him Arachnae let Alex go after 10 minutes then walked over to an empty bucket and threw all the poison up "__I'm glad we Changelings are immune to poison__" she laughed _

_Alex pulled himself off the floor and coughed "__not what I expected when you said you were going to extract the poison from my body__" Alex coughed and he set about his work_

_Using his magic Alex created perfect replicas of the Dark Crown and the Elements of Harmony "__Celestia get Glitter out of here and into her garden and the rest of you stand back__" he said sharply and he let all the hatred in his heart corrupt him, His coat turned black, mane and tail turned Purple, red streaks turned black and his emerald eyes turned red_

"_My word he looks Horrifying__" Arachnae said quivering in fear _

"_Excuse me while I make this Crown as real as possible__" Alex said as he poured his dark magic's into the obsidian crown and the girls watched as Alex's colours returned to normal as the darkness that corrupted him seeped out from his horn and into the crown once he was done Alex picked the crown up and examined "__anypony who wears this thing is seriously going to be killed but if I wear it__" Alex said and placed the crown on his head and his dark coat came back "__as this is my magic it can't affect me__" he chirped as he took the crown off "__I feel sorry for the general__" he laughed and he placed the Obsidian Crown next to the Dark Crown and they were a perfect match_

_Alex then turned his gaze to the materials he requested for the recreation of the Elements of Harmony "__Ok now for the Elements of Harmony__" Alex said and recreated the Elements of Harmony he placed them next to the Elements and he couldn't even tell them apart so he separated them and started pouring their rightful Elements into them._

_The others watched as Alex got weaker and weaker and as he finished pouring his magic into the recreated Element of Magic he passed out "__ALEX OH NO__" Cadence cried and levitated Alex back onto his bed and covered him over "__He is so cold somepony go and get Celestia quickly__" Cadence said sharply_

"_On it__" Arachnae answered and took off and returned 5 minutes later and Celestia just slid right into bed and using her magic she started warming him up "__I hope you don't mind Cadence I explained what happened so she wouldn't panic__" Arachnae explained_

_Twilight was looking at the fake Elements of Harmony "__I wonder__" she said and put the crown on and attached the other Elements to her friends _

"_Twilight what are you doing?__" Celestia said _

"_Princess Celestia please levitate Alex into the air would you we are going to try something__" Twilight said and Celestia levitated Alex out of the bed "__Ok girls let's do this__" Twilight chirped and the fake Elements activated and Alex was hit by the full brunt of the blast once the light had dimmed Alex was standing on his own_

"_What in the world THEY ACTUALLY WORK?__" Celestia gasped as the girls landed on their feet and took the Elements off _

_Alex looked at the fake Elements "__What have I done?__" he gasped as the girls passed the fakes back too him then he turned his attention back to Arachnae "__Come on let's get your girls back but I feel like there is something you haven't told me yet__" Alex said gently looking at Arachnae_

_Arachnae looked shocked "__you are good, yes there is something I haven't told you yet, The general who captured my daughters used me to breed an army, as you know we Changelings have a swarm mentality and we also breed like a swarm when I appeared before you this morning I had laid another cluster of eggs a week before while they are mine the general is their father__" She explained and Alex looked at her "__the mating we performed as not consensual I was told that if I wanted my daughters back alive i had to mate with him and lay a cluster of eggs for him then get the Dark Crown and the Elements of Harmony__" she finished explaining_

_Alex walked outside and looked around the nearby mountains "__Give me a moment__" Alex said and flew for a nearby mountain "__Now Alex think hive mind__" he thought to himself and stared at the mountain "__I guess I can't do that huh__" he muttered and returned to the castle and sat down on the throne room balcony and looked at the sky and just started singing_

"_Who is singing that beautiful song__" Arachnae asked looking around as Alex's voice echoed gently around the castle _

"_That is Alex singing doesn't his voice sound lovely?__" Celestia said and left the room _

"_I never get sick of hearing Alex sing his voice is so gentle and you can feel every emotion with every word__" Cadence said happily_

_Celestia walked up behind Alex and placed herself on his back and Alex stopped singing "__Having fun Alex?__" Celestia asked _

"_Sure am__" Alex replied looking at the sky "__I guess I'll help Arachnae get her daughters and her latest cluster back__" he said gently and looking at Celestia kissed her _

_Celestia slid off Alex's back allowing him to stand up he wandered into his room and put his armour on the looked at Arachnae "__I'm ready to go anytime Alex__" she said looking at Alex as he put his head gear on _

"_Arachnae can you do me a favour and connect me to your swarm but still leave me free to do as I wish?__" Alex asked_

_Arachnae looked confused "__why do you want to be connected to the swarm?__" she replied_

_Alex just smiled gently "__it will able me to find your daughters quicker so I am not searching blindly for them__" he answered_

"_If you are sure then I will begin but you will a little funny for a while until it settles in but once we are back here I will free you from the swarm so you can be free again__" Arachnae explained and placed her horn against Alex's and cast the spell of swarm control on him _

_Alex wobbled a little "__Ugh my head__" he whimpered as he steadied himself "__Let's go__" he said and he placed the Obsidian Crown and the fake Elements of Harmony in a bag and passed them to Arachnae_

"_Let's get my daughters and my recent cluster back__" she said and Alex bowed his head_

_Arachnae led the way west, Alex followed along invisible and undetectable when Arachnae landed in front of a building and Alex hovered in the air behind her "__Alex I can still feel you right behind me good stay close once we are inside I'll release you from my control but I'll keep you as part of the swarm__" Arachnae said_

"_Understood Arachnae let's get this done__" Alex replied_

_Arachnae walked inside with Alex right behind her and Alex felt himself become free from Arachnae's control "__I'll deliver these Alex and good luck finding my girls__" Arachnae said_

"_Leave them to my care Arachnae by the way how old are they?__" he asked _

"_They are 3 years old and were born from the same Cluster which is rare for a changeling brood to have 3 potential Queens Hatch from the same cluster__" Arachnae explained _

"_Only 3 years old alright I'll find them fast and get them to safety__" Alex replied and used his connection to the swarm to try and communicate with the 3 foals "__Girls can you hear me?__" he called through his head and waited patiently for an answer_

"_Who are you?__" a young voice asked and she was clearly scared_

"_My name is Alex I offered my help to your mother rescue you and take you home now can you tell me what your surroundings look like?__" Alex asked_

_Alex could tell the young Changeling was looking around "__I'm sorry I can't really tell all I can tell you is its cold and dark and there are guards in front of our cell__" she said _

_Alex looked for a set of stairs "__cold and dark is more than enough information my dear now hold on I'll find you and your sisters soon I promise__" Alex replied as he found the stairs and started heading down "__can you sing a song for me it will help me find you?__" Alex asked_

"_Excuse me guards, May I sing a song please I just want to do it to calm me down?__" the young Changeling asked_

"_Fine just don't sing for too long__" Alex heard the guard say_

_The young Changeling sisters started singing in unison and slowly but surely Alex could hear the song as he descended lower into the catacombs he arrived on the floor of the girls and he saw the 3 young changeling mares he found them remarkably adorable "__Girls I'm here close your eyes please I don't want you to see this__" Alex said and he watched as the young ones closed their eyes and Alex attacked from the shadows and he claimed the guards lives and revealed himself _

"_Is it over?__" the one who answered Alex's initial call asked verbally _

"_Yes little one its over you can look now__" Alex replied as he stood there before them in his armour_

"_You're not a changeling how are you connected to us?__" she asked and Alex just smiled at her "__my mother must have magically added you to the swarm__" she said and Alex nodded _

"_Now let's get you little ones out of here__" Alex replied and teleported them into a Dimensional Pocket away from harm and headed lower down into the Catacombs and he let the 3 young Changeling mares out of the dimensional pocket so he could examine them "__you three are rather malnourished here eat these__" he said passing the young ones a flower from his mane and looked around at the cluster before him _

"_This is our mother's recent cluster__" the sisters said together _

"_Let's get you and these eggs out of here__" Alex replied and he put the eggs and the girls into the Dimensional pocket and looked up "__Arachnae is everything alright?__" Alex called to her through his head_

"_Alex get my Cluster and daughters out of here the general saw through our plan__" Arachnae replied _

_Alex took off back upstairs invisible and made his way to Arachnae's location "__I never leave a friend behind__" Alex said through the Swarm link and he saw Arachnae being pinned to the floor by the general and Alex blasted him "__NOT ON MY WATCH__" Alex snapped as he revealed himself next to Arachnae_

"_Alex what are you doing here?__" the general snapped standing back up _

_Alex looked at Arachnae "__leave the rest to me__" he said and teleported Arachnae into the Dimensional Pocket with her cluster and Daughters "__now general you have the Elements and the Dark Crown what are you going to do?__" Alex laughed_

_The general looked at Alex confused he wasn't sure why Alex was so calm in the face of such danger "__What are you playing at?__" the General asked _

_Alex sat down and started playing with his wings "__I have no idea what you are talking about I only found this place after following the Arachnae after she stole the Dark Crown and the Elements of Harmony__" Alex explained as he continued to play with his wings once he was done he stood up and went to leave_

"_Hold it if you are going to leave I want the Changeling Queen back__" the General said sternly landing in front of Alex "__she is the mother to the latest clutch I have down in my catacombs and I am there father__" he snapped _

"_Anything else if not I am leaving__" Alex replied sharply _

"_Hand over the Queen__" the general snapped_

"_I have a question for you, why do you think the Queen showed up alone__" Alex asked looking the general in the face_

"_The rest of the swarm is dead that's why__" the general replied looking at Alex rather curiously _

_Alex just started laughing hysterically "__I'm sorry but Arachnae's swarm is safe and sound at Canterlot castle now you have what you want so I'm leaving__" Alex said and left the manor and headed home "__the obsidian crown should be finishing him shortly__" he said sadly looking back at the manor then changing course he returned _

_Alex found the General in the same room on the floor writhing in pain as the Obsidian Crown was slowly dragging him into eternal sleep "__Alex help me please I'm sorry I tried to claim this dark thing please I beg you forgive me__" the general begged _

_Alex removed the obsidian crown and destroyed it and then made his way to the fake Elements of harmony and destroyed them as well "__What have you done?__" the general screamed_

_Alex looked at him "__those were fakes and as for Arachnae and her cluster they are now safely in my care and as for you__" Alex said sharply as dark chains bound the general "__Now Lightslash I'm taking you back to Celestia for your punishment__" Alex snapped as he levitated Lightslash into the Air and left the manor _

_Alex flew back to the castle looking at the destroyed artefacts he had created "__Such a waste of good materials__" he whimpered as he placed the destroyed artefacts back into the bag and continued home_

"_Why do you care about some silly fakes that were made to fool me Alex?__" Lightslash asked looking more annoyed than anything _

"_Well of course I would care as I made them and then I imbued them with my own magic to empower them and I must say I out did myself with the fake Elements of Harmony__" Alex Explained_

_Lightslash looked confused "__What do you mean you out did yourself?__" he asked_

"_They actually worked as good as the originals__" Alex replied _

_They flew in silence for the rest of the tip once Alex landed in the throne room Celestia greeted him then noticed Lightslash "__General Lightslash what are you doing bound like that?__" Celestia asked_

"_Princess please order this Stallion to let me go at once__" Lightslash pleaded _

_Alex silenced him with a single glare "__Enough Lightslash for the charges of abduction, rape, forceful impregnation, mistreatment of minors attempted theft and Imprisonment, under my power as the Prince of Equestria I hereby sentence you to 50 years in prison__" Alex said and the guards carried Lightslash away_

"_Alex I didn't expect that from you of all ponies__" Celestia gasped_

"_Ugh that felt so wrong using my position like that__" Alex whimpered "__Ugh now I feel like a bad pony please excuse me I'm going to have a bath then go to bed and I won't be eating tonight__" He said and removed Arachnae and her Daughters from the Dimensional Pocket he kept them in _

_Arachnae kept her promise and freed Alex from the swarm and then Celestia had a guard show the queen and her Daughters to a room "__Alex what of my cluster where will you be putting it__" she asked _

"_Good point is there any special conditions they need in order to stay healthy as I have no idea how Changeling incubation works__" Alex wondered _

"_Some place cold and damp is best for the eggs__" Arachnae advised "__also underground caves work well too__" she added_

_Alex and the others jumped as a little Spirit appeared out of nowhere it was gnome "__Maybe I can be of help__" he squeaked_

_Alex picked Gnome up with his wings "__hello there Gnome and we would be most grateful if you would help us so what do you have in mind?__" Alex replied _

"_Can we take this outside then and I'll show you__" Gnome said happily as Alex let him down_

_They all followed Gnome outside to a nearby cave where the other 3 great Spirits where waiting, Gnome joined the others then they turned their attention to the others "__first of all we would like to explain why we keep appearing before you__" Sylph said_

"_Indeed and why we keep appearing is because of one very special stallion who arrived on this world 16 years ago who understood what it was to take life and care for it while he was tainted he still stayed pure and gentle when he arrived we had awoken from our 10 thousand year sleep and now we offer our service's to the one who has awakened us__" Efreet said calmly_

"_It's true you see this world's magic is purely natural and the Fairies and Spirits of nature are strongly connected to each other and we chose this stallion as our champion__" Gnome said _

"_That Stallion's name is Alexander Theotanasia__" Undine said with a gentle smile "__Gnome can you get to work please so Alex can lay the Cluster down carefully__" she added _

"_Of course__" Gnome answered and started carving a large cave "__all done__" he said as he came out of the cave_

_Undine floated into the cave "__now to get to my work__" she said as she moistened the cave making it perfect for Arachnae's cluster "__there you go Alex bring the cluster out of there before they can't be saved__" Undine said _

_Alex walked into the cave and removed the cluster one egg at a time and placed them carefully and counted them as he put them down once he was done he sat down "__well I learn something new every day one Changeling birthing consists of near 300 eggs but if I'm not mistaken they are much, much smaller than this as the queen would be killed from the sheer size and numbers__" Alex thought out loud_

_Arachnae walked in behind him "__you would be correct the eggs are very small but as you can see they grow and develop quickly and Alex thank you for saving them for me while Lightslash maybe their father there is a trick to changelings that he didn't know about__" she said with a gentle smile "__we changelings don't take on any characteristics of our fathers we queens only use stallions to fertilise our eggs other than that they play no part in our lives Heh their DNA doesn't even appear in our makeup__" she explained _

_Alex looked at her "__that explains why you showed no resistance in offering your body to me__" Alex laughed_

"_I actually thought you were the type of stallion that mounted a mare the moment you pinned her to the floor but when I raised my rump so you could and you moved away my opinion of you changed on the spot__" she explained _

_Alex looked at her "__honestly I could have if I wanted to but I sensed your distress the moment I pinned you to the floor so I changed my plan of ending you to helping you__" Alex replied "__the thought of killing you is now a decision I regret thinking of I hope you can forgive me__" he said standing up and bowing before her_

_Arachnae lifted Alex's head "__dear Alex you saved my 3 daughters and my newest cluster and also in doing so have also won my heart but as you are married to Celestia I won't pursue that path__" she laughed and left the cave "__Celestia your husband is a darling you have got to let me borrow him sometime__" Arachnae chuckled_

"_Not happening anytime soon he is mine__" Celestia said with a laugh_

_Alex walked out of the cave yawning "__if I may be excused I'd like to get some sleep__" he said and walked back into the castle_

"_Why doesn't he just fly?__" Arachnae asked _

"_He's probably too tired to fly__" Luna said "__Now Arachnae please you and your 3 daughters come with me I'll show you to your room for the evening__" Luna added happily flying off_

_Alex awoke the next morning on his back with Celestia lying right on top of him with her head on his neck "__Don't you two look so cute__" Arachnae laughed walking into the room "__sorry for not knocking I wasn't sure if you were awake__" she said gently _

_Alex used his nose and lifted Celestia's head off his neck "__Celestia my dear it's time to wake up__" he said keeping his nose against her nose _

_Celestia told Alex she was awake by licking his nose "__Morning Alex if I'm waking up like this, today is going to be a good day__" she said happily stepping off Alex and allowing him to roll over "__Morning Arachnae did you sleep well?__" Celestia asked looking at her with a gentle smile _

"_I did princess thank you for asking now I would like to inform you that me and my swarm will be heading home today and know that if you ever need anything that I am able to provide like stealth work please let me know now princess I must have my swarm get the cluster ready to go before we head home__" Arachnae explained_

_Celestia looked as though a dear friend had just passed away "__Always remember Arachnae you are a welcome friend here__" Celestia said walking up to Arachnae and hugged her_

_Alex stepped off the bed and stood beside Celestia "__May relations between Equines and Changelings continue to improve__" he said gently and placed his right wing in front of him_

_Arachnae placed her right wing in Alex's "__Agreed May relations between us continue to improve till the day we can co-exist__" Arachnae said with a big grin and then departed_

_Most of the day passed by quietly with Alex lying on the floor next to Celestia on the throne there were progress reports to examine and Alex who had an eye for detail did this part of the work just as he finished the progress reports Shining Armour walked in "__Alex sorry to bother you but do you think you can help me train some of the new recruits please?__" he asked_

_Alex rose himself off the floor "__Which Guards will I be working with?__" he asked as he made his way down from the throne_

_Shining Armour just smiled "__you'll be training the Pegasi today__" he said and Alex looked at his wings_

_Alex preened his wings to straighten the few crooked feathers he had then looked at Celestia "__I'll leave dinner preparations to you tonight Celestia I have a feeling I'm going to be too tired to do much__" Alex laughed as he took off from the throne room _

_Celestia sat on the throne feeling very lonely now that Alex wasn't there to give her some hugs when she wanted them, she suddenly heard hoof steps coming her way, Rarity and the others came walking in and Rarity looked very proud of herself "__Princess Celestia sorry to barge in on you while you are working but I have just finished making Twilight Sparkle's new royal gown and I would like your personal input on it__" she said and the girls stepped aside to allow Twilight to pass between them _

_Celestia stood up and looked at Twilight "__Princess Twilight I must say that the dress that Rarity has made for your Coronation looks magnificent__" Celestia said looking at her former student now equal Twilight Sparkle _

_The 7 mares talked the rest of the day planning Twilight's coronation and they all strictly agreed that Alex was not going to be involved as he had worked so tirelessly on Celestia's and his own wedding with very little or next to no help_

_Alex returned from training all dirty and bloody but not physically hurt he heard a few of the idea's the mares had decided on for the coronation "__do you need any help with the coronation ladies?__" Alex asked politely _

"_Not from you__" they all chanted together and laughed and Alex joined them in laughing _

"_Well alright then but if you change your mind you know where to find me__" he laughed and sat down to eat his food then went off to bed_

"_He took that amazingly well didn't he?__" Fluttershy asked looking the direction of Alex's room_

"_My big brother understands that there are some things that even he needs to step down from and I'm sure he is still feeling rather conflicted after having used his title to throw General Lightslash in prison__" Luna explained sitting with the others_

"_Do you think Alex is really conflicted Luna he seems to be awfully calm__" Celestia said with a look in the direction of Alex's room_

_The look Luna gave Celestia was sharp and to the point "__You of all ponies should know sister he may have been by your side for 16 years and you gave him power over the guards but how many times has he used his position to his own advantage or for the punishment of others?__" Luna explained_

_Celestia thought back for a few moments "__He hasn't used the position I gave him once last night was the first time__" She gasped _

_The mares screamed in shock as they heard the sound of something cracking coming from Alex's room "__Oh no__" Fluttershy cried and was the first to dash to the room and her scream of horror told the others instantly something was very wrong, they all raced into the room to find Alex on the floor bleeding from his head, mouth and nose "__I'm seeing mass cranial damage but no sign of brain damage from what I can tell but what I can say is that his skull is heavily damaged I don't think he will be moving for some time__" Fluttershy explained_

"_Get these voices out of my head__" Alex mumbled choking on his own blood_

"_Luna go to Canterlot hospital and tell them what Alex has done to himself and tell them to bring the equipment they will need, Fluttershy go with her and tell them what you have found it will help them gather up what they need faster__" Celestia ordered and Luna and Fluttershy took off _

_They returned 20 minutes later with a team of 20 doctors and in another 10 minutes Alex and Celestia's room looked like in intensive care ward "__we are going to have to ask you all to leave while we work on him__" a nurse said and ushered them all from the room_

_Celestia tried to resist "__At least let me stay with my husband please?__" she cried_

"_I'm truly sorry princess I can't allow that once we have finished working on him you will be the first one we let in I promise now please out you go__" the Nurse said with a gentle smile _

_Celestia and the other mares waited in the lounge room on the other side of the bedroom door "__Why does it feel like somepony died in here?__" Shining Armour then he noticed Celestia with her head on Luna's back crying quietly "__What happened to Alex?__" he said sharply and Twilight pointed at the door to Celestia and Alex's room and Shining armour walked in without even knocking _

"_No pony is allowed in here until we are done NOW GET OUT__" the nurse roared and Shining armour raced out scared out of his mind _

"_That is one scary pony__" Shining Armour whimpered and sat with the other ponies "__What happened to him?__" he asked_

_The others explained what they were doing and what they heard shortly before Fluttershy found him and Shining Armour was shocked and the others stopped when Cadence arrived with Seira and Seira started crying instantly "__ALEX PLEASE DON'T USE YOUR MAGIC__" they all heard the doctors scream and Alex pushed the door open from his bed and just started singing to calm Seira which worked _

"_Well that was nice of him to do__" Cadence said "__but why are there so many doctors working on him?__" she asked and the others explained again "__Aunty Celestia I'm sure Alex will pull through__" she said using her wing to brush Celestia's face_

_Celestia looked at Cadence "__but Cadence he did that to himself what if his self-inflicted injuries cripple him__" Celestia cried _

"_GET THESE VOICES OUT OF MY HEAD__" they heard Alex roar from the room and the doctors panicked as they did everything they could to restrain him _

_Celestia charged into the room and used magical chains to pin Alex to the bed it was tight enough to prevent him from moving but loose enough not to hurt him then placed him into a magical sleep "__there safe and secure please do everything you can for him and be gentle okay__" Celestia said and left the room again she laid down with Luna and started crying again _

"_There now sister you did the right thing in chaining him down I know it must have been hard but if Alex is to recover I'll have to get to work please excuse me I'm going in__" Luna said and she laid her head on the floor and fell asleep_

_Luna using her unique ability entered Alex's head it was pitch black "__Does he not dream anymore?__" she wondered when she heard crying in the distance and started making her way towards the sound "__Alex can you hear me it's Luna__" she called but there was no answer_

"_You honestly think you're such a good flier just because you can keep up with us Wonderbolts please you're nothing__" a voice said _

"_And your skill in magic is pathetic sure you know a lot of spells like I do but can you even perform half of them__" said a second voice_

_Luna stopped flying "__Am I hearing things or was that Spitfire and Twilight?__" she said looking around _

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have read your minds to find out your true thoughts please forgive me__" Alex cried and Luna finally spotted him on a platform some distance away _

_Luna was stunned at what she heard "__he read their minds to find out their real thoughts was he concerned that they might be hiding something__" Luna wondered _

"_So you're married to my sister big deal who in blazes do you think you are if you do anything to hurt her I'll seal you into the nearest tree so fast you won't recover from the head spin__" a third voice said _

_Luna looked embarrassed "__that's what I thought about him just after the wedding while I am angry he read my mind I can't believe it's getting to him like this__" she gasped as Alex noticed her closing in on him and he took off "__ALEX PLEASE WAIT__" she called picking up the pace when she suddenly entered a forest she had never seen before_

"_Honestly while his strength is amazing he acts like such a foal and his knowledge of foal raising is scary to the point where it isn't normal__" another voice said loudly_

_Luna stopped "__I can't believe Cadence thought that about the one who helped her so much__" Luna thought angrily _

"_Honestly these dresses are lovely but to think they were designed by a stallion it's just plain wrong__" the voice of Rarity said sharply _

_Luna found Alex again after 5 minutes of searching "__I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure that everypony was happy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry__" Alex cried_

_Luna landed beside him "__Easy now Alex while I am mad that you read my mind I'm troubled by how badly my thoughts have plagued your mind but know this you are now my Big Brother and I am happy you are in my sisters life so be at ease and pay these negative thoughts no more attention__" she explained and kissed Alex's nose and left him to rest happily after she dispatched all the voices in Alex's head_

_Luna woke up nearly an hour later "__Oh Luna you're awake how is he doing?__" Cadence asked "__What's with the crystal?__" she asked again as Luna stood up _

_Luna around at them all "__you are all in a lot of trouble now park your flanks on the floor__" she said sharply and placed the crystal on the floor "__this is memory crystal I created while inside Alex's head and I bet none of you realised Alex was continuously reading our minds to make sure we were constantly happy but he also got every negative thing we ever thought about him and they have been plaguing him for some time now__" Luna explained and activated the crystal so the others could hear their own thoughts "__Care to explain__" she snapped_

_The others looked taken aback and Cadence started crying "__I didn't know that he found out about that if I did I would have apologised to him__" she cried as she laid her head on Shining Armour's back_

"_I for one am angry that he was constantly reading our minds__" Shining Armour said sharply looking at the doors to the room "__I'll have to teach him a painful lesson__" he snapped _

"_Stay your tongue Captain__" Luna said sharply "__now sister what do you have to say about this yours would have hurt him the most__" she snapped and activated the last message on the crystal _

"_I find it annoying how Alex always ignores his wounds and constantly takes care of others wellbeing then his own personal health__" the voice of Celestia said through the crystal and the others looked at her shocked _

"_Aunty Celestia how could you Alex always treated you with Love and affection even in his old form every injury he took in your defence he did it willingly because he couldn't bear to see you hurt__" Cadence cried with tears in her eyes_

_Celestia didn't know what to say she just looked at the others with tears in her eyes "__I'm sorry at the time I thought that I didn't know about his feelings I honestly thought he was just doing it all to impress me I didn't even once think he was doing it because he cared about me__" Celestia explained then looked at the door to hers and Alex's room "__Excuse me I have to rectify something__" she said standing up_

_Celestia made her way to the door and opened it "__I thought I told you to__" the nurse started _

"_All of you get out I need to speak to my husband a moment__" Celestia said sharply_

_The doctors and nurses dared not argue and they left and Celestia approached Alex slowly and gently, then she woke him up "__Good morning Celestia how was your sleep?__" Alex mumbled quietly_

"_Heh silly stallion its only night time__" Celestia laughed then looked at Alex quite sternly "__now you know that last thought of mine you read the one where I was complaining about you taking care of others more than yourself well I want to say this to your face while you are wide awake__" Celestia said using her wings to hold Alex's head up so she could look him in the face "__I'm so sorry for every negative thing I ever thought about you and I also want you to know you are the best thing, pardon the reference, that has ever happened to me__" she explained and kissed him _

_Celestia put Alex back to sleep and walked back out of the room and nodded to the doctors and they entered the room to continue their work "__Look at him he seems much more calmer now__" the nurse said as she shut the door behind her_

_The doctors worked well into the morning healing Alex's head wound Celestia had just raised the sun when the doctors walked out "__Princess we are happy to say your Husband's operation was a success, now there will be some swelling for a few days but please try to limit how much he moves around and magic is strictly forbidden so until he is fully healed we have placed an inhibiter onto his horn I'm sorry__" the Doctor explained _

"_The inhibiter is a bit much and as I don't use my magic much anyway this thing will only cause Glitter more problems than anything__" Alex said walking up behind the doctors _

"_I'm sorry Alex but it will have to stay on__" the doctor replied "__once you are healed properly Celestia can take it off for you now we estimate your recovery time will be about 3 to 4 months so I'm afraid little Glitter is going to be working very hard__" he said and bowed then left _

_Alex and Celestia watched the doctor leave "__3 to 4 months Heh if my bath has anything to say about it I'll be back up and going again in 2 months__" Alex laughed and went to have a bath to wash off all the blood_

_Alex bathed for nearly 2 hours scrubbing his coat clean when Luna arrived "__Good morning Big Brother enjoying your bath?__" she said sweetly landing beside the bath and laying down_

_Alex looked at her "__Hello there little sister why are you not in bed sleeping look at you you're tired__" Alex replied brushing his wing against her face, he wanted to nuzzle her but his self-inflicted injuries prevented him from doing it_

"_Why did you injure yourself so badly last night?__" Luna asked "__Don't tell me you were trying to silence the voices in your head__" she gasped _

_Alex looked at Luna and dived under the water for a few moments and let the healing properties of his bath work the magic Undine had put into them, he surfaced again and looked at Luna "__Yes little sister that was exactly why I injured myself__" Alex finally replied _

_Luna looked like she wanted to smack Alex on the nose "__Well next time you let that happen you come to me ok I'll silence them for you__" Luna explained wisely placing her front right hoof gently on Alex's face "__the waters of your bath are amazing they have already reduced the swelling now come I'm sure the rest of the extended family has something they all wish to say to you__" She said_

_Alex climbed from the bath his coat once again white with Black marks "__Ugh my wings need preening but I'm in no Physical condition to do it myself__" Alex whimpered as he walked into the room and placed himself on his bed to rest _

_Luna left the room to get the others and it became clear to Alex that Luna had forbidden everypony from entering the room until she told them to enter "__Ok everypony your allowed in but speak to him one at a time so you don't aggravate his wound as you are aware his skull is damaged but just so you know he did that to himself to silence the voices in his head so just be gentle with him__" Luna explained _

_Shining Armour stepped forward "__I'll go first__" he said walking towards the door_

"_Captain if you yell at him or Attack him in his condition I'm going to throw you in prison for a few days or Alex might retaliate__" Luna warned very sternly_

_Shining Armour walked into the room and Alex got to his hooves and spread his wings wide "__I see you intend to fight in your condition__" Shining Armour said stepping up _

_Alex was looking livid he remembered everything Shining Armour said about him as Alex read his mind "__I might not be in good condition SHINING ARMOUR but I will not stand defenceless while the one in front of me intends to wound me further__" Alex explained _

_Shining Armour looked livid and attacked, Alex while suffering from a head injury remained oddly calm he knew that in order for an injured pony to stand a chance against a pony in perfect health his wounds needed to be ignored "__this reminds me of 13 years ago when you helped me get my royal recommendation to the royal guard academy__" Shining armour said "__now I'm going to show you what all those years of training did to me__" he snapped _

_Alex just stood there he side stepped Shining Armour in the blink of an eye and buried him into the floor his right wing "__Surely that's not all it takes to beat you captain__" Alex said sharply, he couldn't make sense of it he somehow knew exactly how to move his body was it instinct that drove Alex to fight the way he did and he back flipped out of the way of Armour's next attack_

"_How are you able to move in your condition?__" Shining Armour snapped and watched as Alex landed and started gently shaking his head "__Not easy on you moving like that is it?__" he laughed_

"_I'm ending this now__" Alex whimpered and vanished from sight_

"_How can he use his magic with that inhibiter on?__" Shining Armour gasped _

_Alex appeared behind Shining Armour and hit him with a sequence of attacks that incapacitated him and then Alex rear kicked Shining Armour through the door head first and slumped down on the floor himself "__Ugh my head__" Alex whimpered as he tried to stand up and make his way back to bed_

_The others looked at Shining Armour as he laid unconscious on the floor "__well who would have thought that Alex could still fight with a shattered skull, He must be in a lot of pain?__" Twilight gasped and raced into the room_

"_Great now it's the one who thinks I can't use magic very well, sorry Princess but in my condition I can't prove anything to you__" Alex said sharply_

"_I don't need you to prove anything to me Alex your personal health is more important to me right now__" Twilight responded magicing over a towel and a bucket of cold water "__now lay your head down Alex none of us here that want to talk to you want to fight you like Shining Armour did__" she explained as she placed the wet towel on Alex's head_

_Alex felt his body relax completely "__Alright Twilight I believe you so what did you want to talk about?__" he asked with a gentle smile _

_Twilight looked delighted "__Yay Alex is back ok now what I wanted to talk to you about is about all the negative things I ever thought about you I just want to say I'm sorry you see Luna told us all off and we all agreed that we would all sincerely apologise to you from the bottom of our hearts and I believe my brother was the only one who held any hostility towards you__" Twilight explained then kissed Alex's nose then left the room_

_The others walked in one by one until they had all spoken to him "__I thank you all for your apologies and I want you to all know I hold no ill will to any of you now does anypony mind if I get some sleep my head is really hurting__" Alex laughed _

_Celestia clambered into bed beside Alex and he leaned onto her side and fell asleep "__rest peacefully Alex I'll be here when you wake up again__" Celestia whispered into his ear and Alex rubbed his head on her neck _

_Celestia adjusted the towel on Alex's head several times during Alex's rest while coordinating the preparations for Twilight's Coronation Ceremony, it was about half way through the afternoon that Celestia levitated Alex out of bed and carried him into the throne room, Celestia laid herself down on the throne and placed Alex in front of her she magiced some pillows over to her and Alex and then laid Alex's head on the pillows so he would stay comfortable and asleep _

"_Princess the catering for the ceremony is ready and the decorations are well under way and the news of a new Princess has been spread around and everypony is looking forward to the coronation__" A guard said "__how is he doing I heard what he did to himself I personally think it was crazy but it also proves his strength__" he said and left the room_

_Celestia magiced over some scrolls and started writing invitations to all the higher class ponies "__this is going to be a lot of fun__" Celestia giggled as she finished the last invitation and sent them all _

_Alex woke up shortly afterwards and got to his hooves and wandered back into his and Celestia's room "__bath time__" he mumbled as he pushed the doors open with his wings _

_Celestia wandered in about 10 minutes later to see Alex in the bath with his head under water letting the waters work on him, shortly after her arrival Alex came up for air " __Having fun dear?__" Celestia asked _

_Alex looked at her for a moment and smiled "__sure am__" he replied and stepped out of the way for Celestia to join him _

_Celestia magiced over the soap "__stand still I'm going to wash you today and once I am done it will be preening time__" she laughed _

_Alex didn't object to being cleaned by Celestia he lifted his legs and spread his wings so Celestia could wash every inch of him "__Having fun down there Celestia?__" Alex asked as Celestia was cleaning his lower half between his hind legs while he didn't mind her being there the amount of time she was under water he was sure she would run out of air before she finished cleaning him _

_Alex pulled Celestia out from under the water with his wings "__Aw I was just starting to have fun__" she whimpered _

_Alex looked at her with a stern yet gentle smile "__I don't mind you cleaning me down there but just remember to come up for air__" Alex laughed and stepped out of the bath and placed himself under the shower "__there now you can clean me to your heart's content__" he said with a laugh_

_Celestia climbed out of the bath and got back to cleaning Alex and he just laughed as she washed him "__Celestia dear you're tickling me Haha stop it, UGH note to self don't laugh too hard__" Alex said holding his head_

_Celestia stopped cleaning Alex to look at him "__are you alright?__" she asked very concerned _

"_Yes I'm alright just a head ache from laughing is all please continue cleaning I'll just stand here and move my body for you__" Alex replied and lifted his hind left leg so Celestia could get back to work_

_Once Celestia was done with his body she stepped in front of Alex "__Now for the tricky part__" she said and using her right wing held Alex's head and began to wash it very carefully, Alex was thrashing about in pain trying to get away but Celestia held him tightly but gently at the same time "__easy now Alex I'll be finished shortly just bear with it please__" Celestia said gently with tears in her eyes _

_Once she was done she eased Alex into the bath and submerged him under the water to ease his pain Alex slapped the water with his wing to let Celestia know to bring him back up "__phew that feels much better did you have fun trying to drown me Celestia?__" Alex laughed _

_Celestia looked mortified "__how could you think such a thing?__" She gasped then she noticed Alex snickering "__oh it was a joke geez you naughty stallion give me a heart attack next time__" she laughed as she preened Alex's wings then she helped Alex to his bed "__Now rest peacefully my love I'll see you again when you wake back up__" she said kissing Alex and stayed with him_

_Alex looked at Celestia through half closed eyes "__see you soon__" he said sleepily and dozed off to sleep._


	13. Chapter 13

_CHAPTER 13_

_The rest of the week passed by with a lot of noise as Celestia had left the doors open so Alex could see everything in the throne room, at the coronation Alex could be heard singing with the bards that followed Twilight into the throne room, he noticed Twilight look into the bedroom from the throne and Alex waved to her with his wing_

_Alex amazed everypony in attendance by standing up and walking out into the throne room in his royal armour "__its Prince Alex amazing I heard he is suffering from a head injury but to think he got himself out of bed for the coronation__" the crowd mumbled _

_Alex nearly collapsed on his way up to the throne so before he kneeled over he sat down to recompose himself then stood back up and made his way up to the throne "__Alex what are you doing out of bed?__" Celestia whispered to him_

_Alex sat down next to her "__Sorry I couldn't exactly continue to lay in bed on baby Twilight's big day so here I am__" Alex said and removed his head gear to ease the pressure on his head then nodded to Celestia _

_The ceremony went through without a hitch and several Pegasus guards carried Alex into his room while a couple of Unicorn attendants removed his armour and put Alex back into bed "__Sleep now sire you need to rest more__" a young mare said with a smile_

"_Thank you but can you do me a favour and bring me a bucket of water from my bath and a towel please__" Alex asked and the young maid did exactly as Alex asked and brought him what he requested "__thank you my dear please take the rest of the afternoon off my treat hmm oh the same to the rest of you take the rest of the afternoon off and enjoy yourselves__" Alex said, he manually soaked the towel in the bath water and placed the towel on his head without wringing it out to let the water flow over his face_

_Celestia walked in with Twilight whose dress was a mess "__That looks pleasant Alex but its dripping all over the bed silly boy__" Celestia said with a laugh and Alex just grinned from under the towel_

_Alex lifted the towel from his head "__why is Twilight's beautiful dress such a mess it seems like she crash landed after that little flight she had__" Alex replied with a smile "__Come here Twilight Sparkle let me clean you up__" he laughed_

_Twilight looked like she wanted to cry "__All day all everypony has called me was Princess no pony even called me by my name you're the first one to call me Twilight Sparkle__" She said with tears welling up in her eyes _

_Alex looked at her and used his wings to lift the quilt "__Come here little one and let it all out__" Alex said with a gentle smile "__Celestia dear can you take Twilight's dress and have it washed please I'll have Twilight stay with me until the party__" Alex said and gently used his towel and started washing Twilight manually _

_Twilight just laid beside Alex and let him clean her "__it's a bit of a shame that you can't use your magic cause the feel of your hooves on my coat is rather unsettling__" Twilight said blushing _

"_Relax baby Twilight it'll be over soon__" Alex laughed and he finished cleaning Twilight then clambered out of bed and approached the bathroom he tipped the bucket of cold water down the water fall in the floor then refilled it and headed back to bed _

"_Alex you could have had me do that for you__" Twilight said as Alex placed the soaked towel on his head again _

_Alex turned his covered head towards Twilight "__I can't very well have you do anything on your big day you may be a princess now but you will always be baby Twilight to me so if you ever have any problems please come to me ok__" Alex said happily from under the towel_

_Twilight looked at Alex with tears in her eyes "__thank you Alex I'll be sure to do that__" Twilight responded happily _

_Alex attended the party that night in great pain but he held on a smile all the same "__Hey Prince Alex care to join me for a few drinks__" Berry Punch called and Alex made his way to her slowly _

"_If it numbs the pain in my head I'll drink you under the table__" Alex replied as he stopped at the table _

_The drinking contest between Alex and Berry was a key attraction for a while and half an hour later berry was out cold on the floor and Alex got shakily to his hooves "__whoa Alex actually beat Berry Punch talk about a heavy drinker__" the crowd cheered and Alex walked back up to Celestia_

_Celestia looked at Alex as he sat down "__you feeling Alright?__" she asked with a smile _

_Alex gave his head a gentle shake "__well I can no longer feel the pain in my head, hey isn't that Clutterstep?__" Alex replied and pointed to a blue pony that was climbing onto the stage_

"_DO YOU SEE THIS, THIS IS ME NOT HALTING__" Clutterstep snapped as he raced across the stage apologising to Octavia and her friends as he passed_

_Alex watched Clutterstep jump off the stage and onto a table knocking a bowl of fruit punch into the air and watched as it landed on a pair of mares that Alex had noticed talking to Twilight "__now that's funny__" Alex chuckled and got to his hooves _

_Celestia looked at Alex "__are you sure you should be moving?__" she asked as Alex walked away without a single problem _

_Alex walked into the droste maze and made his way to the middle "__HALT__" a guard called "__oh sorry Alex I'm looking for an earth pony with a bandage on his head__" the guard explained _

"_Yes I know, his name is Clutterstep please if you find him take him to the middle of the maze__" Alex replied and continued on his way _

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't tease__" Alex heard Twilight chuckle _

"_Darn right besides I think that dress would totally match my eyes__" Alex heard Clutterstep reply and then he heard Twilight laugh like he had never heard her laugh before _

_Alex picked up his pace towards the centre of the maze "__I hope your ready you little rat because this is the last time you'll see daylight ever again__" Alex heard a mare snap_

"_Was that Top Tier or Peach Dream__" Alex wondered as he stopped around the corner from the centre of the maze and noticed Celestia across from him and they nodded _

"_LET HIM GO__" Twilight snapped and Celestia and Alex looked towards the centre shocked and they listened to the argument for a while _

_Alex could tell Twilight had bonded to Clutterstep on an emotional level "__I think I see a new couple coming__" Alex whispered just loud enough for Celestia to hear _

"_Clutter are you alright, they didn't hurt you did they?__" Twilight asked concern clearly audible_

_Clutterstep was frozen in shock "__marry me?__" he stammered clearly still in shock_

_Twilight went red in the face "__W-WHAT?__" she gasped_

"_I said they were scaring me__" Clutterstep said trying to recover quickly_

_Alex looked at Celestia in a fit of silent laughter "__Smooth one Clutter really smooth__" he laughed into his own head _

_Alex and Celestia walked into the centre of the droste maze "__ok my little ponies that's enough and Clutter I'll give you a royal pardon for tonight so you are free to join Twilight at the party__" Celestia said happily "__Twilight, Clutterstep, Top Tier and Peach dream you four will go with Alex the rest of you come with me__" Celestia added and lead the guards and the medic away _

_Alex looked at the four he was charged with "__Come along my little ponies let's get out of here__" Alex said happily and lead the way out _

"_Alex are you sure you should be moving with your head injury?__" Twilight asked_

"_Princess Celestia's husband is injured?__" Top Tier gasped _

"_Yes he used a sonic fissure spell on himself and shattered his skull but this pony is one tough stallion even when he is in constant pain he will keep moving__" Twilight explained looking at Alex _

_Clutterstep looked at Alex with admiration "__he is strong kind of like the human that used to live in Celestia's castle, come to think of it I wonder what happened to him__" Clutterstep wondered_

_Alex stopped to look at Twilight "__Twilight would you be a dear and take my head piece off please my head is starting to hurt__" Alex asked lowering his head to Twilight_

"_Princess Twilight why do you do what he asks?__" Peach Dream asked_

"_He is the only pony who doesn't treat me like a princess anymore I'll always be Twilight Sparkle to him__" Twilight said happily removing Alex's headpiece and placing it on her back_

_Clutterstep walked up to Twilight "__and you will always be Twilight Sparkle to me too__" he said kissing Twilight's cheek_

_Twilight blushed "__Thank you Clutter that means a lot to me__" she giggled _

_They passed the rest of the trip through the droste maze in silence near the exit Alex slumped against a wall "__Ugh the Alcohol is wearing off__" Alex whimpered standing himself back up and pushing his way back into the castle_

"_Twilight if I may ask why, does Alex have an inhibiter on his horn?__" Clutterstep asked_

_Twilight looked at Alex then at Clutterstep "__the inhibiter is to prevent him from using his magic while he is injured__" Twilight explained as they entered the castle and made for the dining hall were the party was_

_Alex slowly weaved his way through the crowd and lumbered into his room to rest on his bed, Alex's four charges were still with him and they placed themselves on the floor "__how comfy does that bed look__" Peach Dream said looking at it _

"_Hop on and try it out, it's a one of a kind bed as I made it myself__" Alex said and the four young ponies hopped on and laid down and Alex moved to the back of the bed as he normally slept in the middle of it with Celestia "__so what do you think?__" Alex asked_

_The others looked at each other "__this has to be Equestria's most comfortable bed__" Clutterstep said with a laugh_

_They all chatted and laughed for about an hour when Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Spike entered the room "__here you are princess why are you not out at your own party?__" Pinkie asked looking around at the group of friends on the bed_

_Alex rose off the bed and marched towards the girls "__if you had really been paying Twilight__" Alex started_

"_Princess Twilight__" Rarity interrupted _

"_Zip it Rarity, as I was saying, If you had really been paying Twilight any attention you might have noticed she was emotionally distressed no thanks to Top Tier and Peach Dream here who Twilight has managed to fix things up with and with even greater help from Clutterstep in getting Twilight laughing again, but no you were all so interested in the party you failed to realise the one it was for was upset now I'll ask you to leave and think what I just told you over now all of you GET OUT__" Alex roared and marched back to the bed_

_Rarity started crying "__He hates us now all because we failed to notice that Twilight was distressed__" She cried _

"_Some friends we are__" Applejack whimpered_

"_Is Twilight going to stop being our friend?__" Rainbow wondered as the doors opened behind them _

_Alex walked back through the door "__You 6 come with me__" he said and walked into the room with the fire place "__I was rather hard on you please forgive me just make sure from now on to keep a closer watch on your friends ok now come on lets go Twilight is waiting for you__" Alex explained and led the way_

_All of the friends including Alex laid and chatted on Alex and Celestia's bed well into the night "__well we must be getting home as it is rather late thank you for having us over Twilight it was fun and sorry for giving you such a hard time__" Top Tier said as she and Peach Dream left the room and headed for home_

_Alex looked around on his bed and noticed the other 8 quickly dozing off "__Sleep well my little ponies may your sleep carry you all too happy dreams__" Alex said and started singing to lure them to sleep faster _

_Celestia arrived a short time later and flew onto the bed "__I see we will be sleeping with company tonight__" she laughed and she and Alex laid down to sleep for the night. _

_4 months passed by with no drama and Alex recovered nicely in the allotted time even with the help of the healing waters of his bath it still took him 4 months to recover and it was time for the annual princess' summit and as Alex had married Celestia there was now 2 prince's in the ranks "__What are we going to do about you Alex?__" Celestia asked as Alex put his armour on_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__Simple I will abandon my title till the end of the summit and I'll take on the role of guard so I will escort Twilight and her friends to the Crystal empire in the north just wait for me to get there ok__" Alex replied and kissed Celestia _

_Celestia wrapped her tail around Alex's muzzle and guided him to the throne room balcony "__I leave Twilight and her friends in your capable hooves Alex now lower your head for me and let me get that inhibiter off__" Celestia said _

_Alex lowered his head and Celestia removed the inhibiter from his horn and Alex felt his magic flow again "__now that's more like it__" Alex cheered and teleported around the room a few times to get the feel of his magic again_

_Celestia looked over joyed and as she had forbidden Alex from flying while he was recovering "__ok your magic is flowing nicely, now it is time to check on your flying come on let's go__" Celestia laughed and took off into the sky _

_Alex looked at his wings he had just preened them that morning "__Ok let's do this__" he said and spread his wings wide "__4 months of no use heh I feel rather rusty__" he laughed and gave his wings an almighty flap and took off it didn't take Alex long to get used to flying again _

_Celestia was over the moon with excitement "__Good to see my husband back in top physical condition heh YAY__" she cheered flying towards him and come to a stop in front of Alex and kissing him "__ok now that I know you are back to full health can I ask you go and get Twilight and the others and bring them up north I'll be teleporting up there ahead of you__" she explained_

_Alex looked at Celestia with a gentle smile "__I wish I had more time to play__" Alex said flying just above Celestia and brushing his tail across her back "__but work before pleasure as they say so I'll go get Twilight and the others and we can play later__" he laughed and took off_

_Celestia watched Alex leave "__Heh I'll be sure to play with him later what's the bet he has a new coat of feathers__" she laughed and teleported herself north_

_Alex landed in Ponyville gently in front of the candy shop and poked his nose in the door "__Bonbon are you in?__" he asked_

"_Alex is that you?__" Bonbon replied and Alex walked in and Bonbon raced out from behind the counter "__Twinkle shine told us what happened to you__" she said grabbing Alex's head and examining him_

_Alex just chuckled "__Bonbon dear I'm fine now I promise but do you think I could get a large amount of Éclairs please and some other sweets Heh I'll let you choose which ones__" Alex laughed gently _

_Bonbon pranced around the shop grabbing some sweets for Alex and placing them into a bag for him "__2400 bits Alex__" Bonbon said happily and Alex paid the exact amount _

_Alex looked at Bonbon "__how's my place been for you and Lyra?__" he asked _

_Bonbon looked at Alex "__we used your home several times but we also made sure to clean the place up every time we used it__" Bonbon explained_

_Alex nuzzled Bonbon "__thank you for taking such good care of my home Bonbon now since I am here on business I must get going I have to escort Twilight Sparkle north to the Crystal Empire so once again Bonbon thank you for these and I hope to see everypony again sometime soon__" Alex said and left the shop _

_Twilight was in her Library home panicking about what she would need for the summit "__Twilight Darling you need to calm down it's just a meeting between the princesses but I wonder how it is going to work with Prince Alex now?__" Rarity wondered_

_Alex walked in the door "__I won't be attending the summit I'm going to be on guard duty__" he answered making them all jump _

"_Alex what are you doing here?__" Twilight gasped and the others looked at him with the same question_

_Alex looked around at them all "__I'm here to do my job, I've been tasked with escorting you fine ladies to the crystal empire__" he explained "__now get your things ladies we leave in 2 hours__" he said and the other 5 took off and Alex stayed with Twilight_

"_Alex what do you think I'll need anything for the princesses summit?__" Twilight asked looking at Alex _

_Alex wandered around the Library and gathered Twilight's dress and ornaments then returned to her and helped her into her dress and placed her ornaments on her "__there now you have everything you need__" he said placing Twilight's crown on her head_

_Alex and Twilight chatted for the remaining time "__Alex can I ask you to preen my wings please I haven't let anypony near my wings to preen them__" Twilight asked _

_Alex gently bit twilight's wing and she squeaked and he immediately stripped Twilight "__forgive me little one this is going to send you a little crazy__" Alex warned as he looked at Twilight's blushing face "__you are so cute when you blush__" he laughed and numbed Twilight's body_

"_What was that for?__" Twilight whimpered as she couldn't move_

"_You have a second coat of feathers coming through because of the change of the season I numbed your wings to prevent you from going sexually crazy__" Alex explained and set to work on Twilight's wings_

_Alex worked quickly and precisely as he had only 30 minutes before the spell wore off, Alex didn't finish in time and the spell couldn't be used again as Twilight would recover again after 15 minutes so he picked Twilight up and continued to work on her while she resisted her urges_

_The other mares arrived a short time later with their bags and saw Alex wrestling with Twilight while she tried to break free of Alex's grasp so she could have her way with him "__Oh no__" Rainbow Dash screamed _

_Alex vanished from sight and placed his front right hoof on Twilight's birth canal and for the first time doubled the voltage he would normally use, Twilight screamed for about 5 seconds then slumped onto the floor "__not what I had planned to do to her__" Alex said as he placed Twilight on his wings in front of him "__come on Baby Twilight let's get you cleaned up__" he laughed as he wandered off to the day spa "__ALOE, LOTUS are you ladies in?__" Alex called walking in_

"_What do we owe for the pleasure of this visit Prince Alex?__" Lotus asked walking over to him_

"_I just preened Twilight's wings but she had a second coat coming through and well I used my touch and shock method to quell her urges and she, well I think you get the point__" Alex explained and revealed Twilight sleeping happily on his wings_

"_She seems happy but yes well get her cleaned up at once__" Lotus said _

"_If you can make it quick please I need to have her on the train and heading north in no later than an hour__" Alex said following Lotus _

"_Aloe can you prepare the spa bath please, Alex get that armour off, Masseuse get ready I'm sending Prince Alex your way__" Lotus said loudly _

_Alex walked into the Massage Parlour and removed his armour then took Twilight to the spa and returned "__On the table Alex I'll have you loosened up by the time you have to leave__" Masseuse said as Alex laid himself on the Massage bed_

_Alex and Twilight walked out of the Day Spa 45 minutes later "__I'm sorry you had to do that to me Alex I wasn't behaving very lady like__" Twilight cried _

"_It's quite alright Twilight now let's get you home and back into your dress and ornaments before we are late for the train__" Alex replied and they cantered off to the Library _

_Once Twilight was back in her dress and ornaments Alex held her in his wings and raced to the train station "__LAST CALL FOR BOARDING TO THE NORTH TUNDRA__" the station master yelled_

"_Mother of Celestia girls pick up the pace__" Alex called and took off at full Gallop they just barely made it onto the train _

"_That was way too close__" Rarity gasped _

"_Here girls eat these__" Alex said and gave them each a flower from his mane _

_The trip north was long and boring for Alex more than anypony as he couldn't open his wings in the carriage as it was far too small "__Alex you look absolutely miserable darling what's the matter?__" Rarity asked walking up to him and nuzzling him_

_Alex didn't resist Rarity nuzzling him "__Sorry if I seem so gloomy I'm just agitated as I can't open my wings because it is so cramped for me in here__" Alex explained as he tried to open his wings and smacked them into the seats either side of him_

_Rainbow flew in close to him "__Being so big can be such a pain in the flank__" she laughed_

_Alex chuckled "__it can be yes, oh the temperature just dropped you ladies get into something warm__" Alex advised as he revealed his cloak and put it on and flipped the hood over his head, the cloak was thick black synthetic wool and gold embroidery that complimented his armour_

_Rarity looked jealous "__Alex darling that cloak looks fantastic who made it?__" she asked_

_Alex looked out the window blushing under his hood "__Celestia made this for me 2 and a half months ago__" Alex explained as the train came to a stop "__Ladies first__" he said gently and opened the door and followed the mares out_

_They trekked the frozen north slowly Alex had his wings spread wide over the young mares to help shield them from the cold "__Why hasn't Cadence and Shining Armour ordered an extension of the rail way into the empire itself?__" Twilight called over the howling storm they were walking through _

_Alex looked at her "__Now that's an idea worthy of a princess make sure you suggest that very idea at the princess summit Twilight and you'll increase visitations and income to the whole of Equestria__" Alex said with a big smile _

_They arrived at the green pastures on the border of the empires weather barrier "__Who would have thought only 4 months into her role as princess and Twilight has come up with an idea that could benefit Equestria as a whole HEH that's our favourite egg head for ya__" Rainbow cheered lifting off into the air_

_As they made their way Alex gave his wings a flap to shake off the snow and ice when he felt a familiar magical Aura and Alex went into full alert "__Shining Armour can't really say I'm happy to see him__" Alex said sharply with his wings stretched wide _

_Shining Armour came into view and looked frightened to see Alex on high alert, he took several steps back "__Is he still angry that I attacked him while he was injured?__" Shining Armour wondered taking several deep breathes and walking forward "__I'm not here to fight Alex I'm only here to help escort Princess Twilight Sparkle to the summit__" he explained and Alex kicked him with everything he had_

_Alex stood over Shining Armour "__How dare you, you of all ponies should think Twilight's title is of little importance SHE'S YOUR BABY SISTER FOR PONIES SAKE now get lost and don't let me see you again while I am here__" Alex snapped walking over to Twilight and picking her up in his wings and heading towards the palace_

_The mares looked at Shining Armour while they passed him "__How can you be so careless towards your own sister can't you see her title does nothing but trouble her?__" Rarity said sharply_

"_So not cool__" Rainbow snapped_

"_I hope Twilight finds a way to forgive you__" Fluttershy said gently_

_Alex marched with the girls towards the palace in a foul mood and didn't speak the entire walk "__Alex darling you need to calm down you're scaring everypony__" Rarity cried as the ponies of Crystal Empire looked in horror as Alex walked through town with the 6 mares _

"_What has Prince Alex so angry and where, is Prince Shining Armour wasn't he on his way out to greet them?__" Alex could hear the ponies saying as they walked through town_

_The 5 mares entered the Palace with Alex right behind them carrying Twilight they arrived in the throne room "__Girls welcome back to the crystal empire now where is Princess Twilight?__" Cadence said happily and backed up as she looked at Alex who was towering over the girls _

"_Princess Cadence If I may make a suggestion it would not be wise to call Twilight a Princess in Alex's presence, a painful lesson your husband learned after Alex kicked him and sent him flying nearly 20 meters__" Applejack said _

_Alex was still looking livid "__you ponies should know better than anypony else that Twilight's title does nothing but bother her__" Alex snapped placing Twilight on the floor and leaving _

_Celestia looked at the others "__you all get some rest, we will hold the summit once you have all had some sleep__" she said and took off after Alex "__Alex wait up__" she called _

_Alex slowed his pace so Celestia could catch up to him the look on her face asked him why he was so angry "__I can't believe Shining Armour called his own baby sister Princess Twilight instead of the usual Twily like he used to, I couldn't stand it so I gave him a piece of my mind and some pain to help it sink in__" Alex explained and took off _

_Celestia searched the whole palace for Alex and entered the room that was prepared for her and Alex to rest in and she noticed Alex already sleeping in bed and she joined him "__I hope you have managed to calm down my dear?__" she said and nuzzled him and Alex lifted his head and placed his head on her neck "__that answers my question__" she giggled and fell asleep_

_The Castle was nice and quiet and Alex woke up and gently slipped out of bed "__who could be in the Palace at this time of night?__" Alex wondered and he slowly wandered the palace he sensed the intruder but he couldn't track them _

"_MY CROWN, STOP THIEF__" Alex heard Twilight scream and he bolted for her room Alex jumped over a pony who charged right at him "__Alex that pony has my crown__" Twilight cried _

_Alex skidded to a stop and bolted after the pony in the cloak, Twilight teleported in front of the pony and the pony teleported safely behind twilight and Alex got a good look at the pony "__that's Sunset Shimmer__" he said in his head as he and Twilight followed her into a room and saw Sunset Shimmer step into a mirror "__WHAT THE BUCK?__" Alex gasped_

_Twilight and Alex skidded to a stop in front of the mirror "__who was that pony?__" Twilight asked looking at Alex_

_Celestia, Cadence, Shining Armour, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash, Luna and Fluttershy walked in "__It was most likely Sunset Shimmer my former student__" Celestia said "__Alex please you need to relax Shining Armour isn't here to fight__" she added as Alex was staring down Shining Armour_

_Alex took a deep breath "__All I need to know is that Sunset Shimmer has Twilight's Crown and fled into this mirror I'm going on ahead__" he said sharply and stepped through the mirror _

_Luna was shocked "__he didn't even get the details of how the mirror works__" she gasped _

_Twilight was told every detail on how the mirror worked, Alex stood up and he felt a familiar sensation and he looked himself over "__what is this?__" he thought inside his head and tried some of his old moves and his body followed every instruction his mind gave it "__Very nice__" he laughed _

_Twilight and Spike arrived soon afterwards "__Spike are you a dog?__" Twilight asked _

_Spike looked himself over "__yeah I guess so but I have no idea what you are__" Spike replied looking at Twilight _

_Twilight examined herself over and screamed and Alex appeared before her "__Shh Twilight it's me Alex come with me__" Alex said picking Twilight and Spike up and racing for the school gym "__welcome to the human world Twilight I'll explain later but right now I need to get you up to scratch__" he explained _

"_Alex you should know we only have until the night of the 3rd day to get my crown back__" Twilight cried and Alex stopped _

"_Night of the 3rd day got it, now let's get you walking right__" Alex said an helped Twilight to her feet "__I'm going to teach you everything you need to know to fit into this world now before I teach you anything we need to get you walking properly__" Alex explained _

_Alex watched amused as Twilight tried walking around on all fours "__this is so wrong__" Spike said _

"_I know what you mean, Twilight Sparkle stand up on 2 feet I'm not enjoying watching you walk around the gym flashing your underwear child__" Alex said with a gentle laugh "__now if it was my dear Celestia well that would be a different story__" he said inside his head_

"_Alex how is Twilight Sparkle doing and I have finished the Paperwork she is now a Student in the school__" Celestia said _

"_Thank you headmaster__" Alex replied "__ok Twilight lets work on your balance and just so you know you can't use your magic anymore while I do still have my psychic powers I won't be using them while I'm teaching here if I can help it__" Alex explained_

_Twilight looked defeated "__Why do you still have your psychic powers?__" Twilight asked _

_Celestia stepped forward "__magic has no abundance in this world but Alex's Psychic powers are a personal skill type power that he has naturally making him unique and before you ask Twilight I am not the Celestia from your world and I know everything cause Alex explained everything to me before you arrived that's why we are in here so you can learn__" Celestia explained _

"_I will only be teaching you the basics for now any friends you make will surely teach you more__" Alex said gently as he walked with Twilight which she adapted to quickly "__ok walking lesson's complete now let's see if we can't teach you to use your hands properly, Celestia do you have the swords I asked about__" he asked and Celestia walked up to him carrying 2 swords _

"_Here they are Alex, these belonged to my father so please be careful with them__" Celestia said handing the swords over _

_Alex walked up to the stage and placed the swords on the stage "__now Twilight as you have no doubt noticed you no longer have front hooves but instead you have a pair of hands these are used for everyday life like holding your pen, your books, changing your clothes, and speaking of your clothes__" Alex said walking up to Twilight and fixing her skirt "__sorry that was getting on my nerves, now that you know how your hands can be used allow me to show you how they work__" he said and grabbed the swords _

_Spike looked at Alex weird "__you'd think he had looked like this once?__" he said_

_Twilight leaned over to spike "__that's because he did spike__" Twilight said with a laugh_

"_Twilight pay attention__" Alex growled drawing the sword from their sheathes "__these swords were well taken care of__" he said and swung the Swords in a circular motion_

_Twilight watched as Alex swung the swords for nearly half an hour then stopped and looked at Celestia as he put the swords back in their sheathes "__I hope you had fun refreshing your swordsmanship Alex?__" Celestia asked_

_Alex kneeled before her "__Thank you Celestia may your father rest in peace in the arms of the one who loves him__" Alex replied and gently took the pen from Celestia's breast pocket "__may I borrow this?__" he asked_

_Celestia looked at him with a smile "__of course__" she replied _

_Alex worked on Twilights lessons for nearly 2 hours when Alex heard voices at the other end of the school and his eyes lit up "__Celestia the students have arrived, now Twilight it will be up to you to get your crown back and Celestia and I will not be helping you but if you need to talk I'll be here in the gym as I will be teaching Physical Education__" Alex explained looking around the gym _

_Celestia stepped up to Twilight "__Come Twilight Sparkle it's time for your first class of the day__" Celestia said leaving the hall with Twilight right behind her_

_Alex noticed a basketball on the stage "__why not let's shoot some hoops__" he laughed and took a shot from half court and sunk it "__nice I still got it__" he laughed_

_Alex stepped outside to the field and saw his class waiting for him "__hey check it out girls we have a new teacher I wonder if he is as pathetic as the last one?__" Rainbow dash said and kicking her soccer ball at Alex which he just started playing with it and returned the ball with a back flip kick "__Scratch pathetic this guy is good__" she laughed _

_Alex stepped in front of the class "__Morning class my name is Alexander Theotanasia and I'm taking over as your current Physical Education teacher for the next 3 days now let's start with warm ups__" Alex said gently and he noticed a young lady with pink hair sitting off to one side "__Headmaster Celestia told me there was a young lady in my first class who is very shy__" Alex mumbled and made his way to her "__hello there if I'm not mistaken your name is Fluttershy would you like to work on your stretches with me__" he asked offering his hand to Fluttershy_

_Fluttershy looked nervous but took Alex's hand "__please be gentle__" Fluttershy squeaked covering her face with her hair_

_Alex just smiled gently "__fret not little one I'll be very gentle I promise__" Alex chuckled and helped Fluttershy with her stretches "__ok now that your stretches are done give me 5 laps around the track but take it at your own pace and if you don't mind I'll be joining you__" he laughed_

_Rainbow dash looked at Alex "__I challenge you to a race__" she said _

_Alex smiled at her "__you're on__" he laughed and stepped up to the starting foot rests_

_Pinkie pie stepped forward "__3, 2, 1 GO__" she shouted and Rainbow took off "__Alexander go already__" she said again_

_Alex caught up to Rainbow Dash in moments "__Going my way Rainbow Dash?__" Alex laughed and took off leaving her behind_

_Rainbow crossed the finish line after Alex "__how is it you are so fast?__" Rainbow cried with tears in her eyes _

_Alex placed his hand on her head "__always remember Rainbow Dash there is no shame in losing to someone better than you there is only lessons to be learned and a goal for you to pursue__" Alex explained then looked around "__what say we play a game of soccer?__" Alex said and the class cheered "__Fluttershy would you join me in refereeing the game__" he asked_

_Fluttershy looked at Alex "__I don't know__" she whimpered _

_Alex grabbed Fluttershy's pet rabbit Angel "__Hello there what do you think of Fluttershy helping me referee this game?__" Alex asked angel to which the little rabbit nodded "__heh I knew you would say that__" Alex laughed then gave Angel back to Fluttershy _

_The rest of the day passed by with Alex playing far more then he would normally like when Twilight walked into Alex's office "__Alex I thought you said Humans are mean and brutal beings?__" Twilight asked_

_Alex looked at the door to the office "__that was my original world Twilight, this world is a parallel universe to the Equestria that you and I call home and as everything is gentle in our Equestria everything in its human counterpart will be just as gentle__" Alex explained "__now little sister it's time you headed back to the dorms what will your room mate think if you don't show up?__" he added _

_Twilight looked at Alex "__I'll see you tomorrow then Alex bye__" she said and left the room _

_Alex looked over his paperwork and progress reports of his Students then looked over in the mirror at his reflection "__I can't believe I look like this again__" he said quietly with tears in his eye "__I'm glad my Celestia can't see me like this__" he cried and took the mirror down _

"_Alex are you still here?__" Celestia asked walking in_

_Alex wiped his tears from his eyes "__Yes Celestia I'm here what can I do for you?__" Alex replied _

_Celestia looked at him concerned "__I'm just here to tell you that a room has been prepared for you at the teachers dorms so you can get some rest__" Celestia explained _

_Alex gathered up his things "__after you Headmaster__" he said and Celestia led the way to the teachers dorm, Alex's room was on the second floor in the left wing "__thank you headmaster I'll see you tomorrow__" Alex said kissing Celestia on the cheek and heading into his room he noticed there was a change of clothes on the bed with a note _

_To Alexander Theotanasia_

_I found these near the Statue where you and Twilight first appeared I think it came from your Equestria so I placed your clothes in your room for you I hope you don't mind _

_Yours Truly _

_Celestia_

_Alex looked at the clothes and noticed that the portal had changed the clothes to fit his human body "__Thank you Celestia Heh both of you__" he laughed and went to have a shower and got into a set of loose clothes and went to bed _

_Celestia woke Alex the next morning "__Mister Theotanasia it's time to wake up come on__" Celestia said shaking Alex awake _

_Alex sat up and looked at Celestia "__may I ask what the time is please?__" Alex asked rubbing his head and sliding out of bed _

_Celestia looked at Alex as he stretched out completely loosening his joints "__work starts in 2 hours I was wondering if you would join me and my sister for breakfast?__" Celestia said as Alex walked into the bathroom to get changed_

_Alex walked back out of the bathroom "__Sorry Celestia I can't exactly strip down and change in front of a lady, and I would love to join you and your Sister for breakfast__" Alex said and walking over to the door and opening it "__Ladies first__" he chuckled _

_Celestia walked out the door "__thank you good sir__" she laughed and they headed to the dining room while talking about what was on the day's plan "__Luna we are here__" Celestia called and she and Alex sat down with Luna and ate in silence_

_Alex finished his food first "__please excuse me ladies I must prepare the gym for Gymnastics classes today__" he said and departed_

_Celestia looked at Luna "__do you think he is avoiding me?__" Celestia asked_

"_Judging by what you told me about him yesterday I reckon you probably remind him of his wife on the other side of the portal as you both have the same hair style and same name so I reckon he avoids you to prevent himself from going crazy__" Luna explained as she got up and left "__See you at work sister__" she said as she walked out the door_

_Twilight arrived at the school with her new friends "__do you girls mind if I stop in at the Gymnasium so I can speak to my big brother?__" Twilight asked and the 6 girls headed to the gym_

_The girls arrived to see Alex performing a sequence of gymnastics techniques "__How good can this guy be?__" Rainbow snapped angrily_

"_What's the matter Rainbow annoyed that you finally found someone you can't beat?__" Applejack laughed_

_Alex stopped his Sequence "__can I help you girls with anything?__" Alex said as he landed next to them_

_Twilight looked at Alex "__no we don't need anything just wanted to see how you were doing__" she replied and Alex placed his hand on Twilight's head_

"_Thank you Twilight but I'm alright__" Alex said with a smile_

_Rarity walked up to Alex "__Alex is it true that you are psychic because Twilight let it slip on our way to school__" she asked _

_Alex laughed "__yes it's true__" he replied and used his telekinesis to bring his equipment to him then levitated himself into the air and flew around then landed "__make sure you don't tell anyone ok__" Alex asked and ushered the girls out the door_

"_That was so cool__" Rainbow cheered as the girls left the gym _

_Alex played around till the first bell that signalled classes to begin rang and he went to the door and waited for his class, the class arrived shortly afterwards "__Ok everyone before we begin I want you all to change into you P.E uniforms and then we can begin__" Alex announced and let the students into the gym_

_Around lunch time Alex could here singing from the cafeteria as he walked the halls of the school he spotted Sunset Shimmer at the Cafeteria door but thought it best to ignore her then apprehend her "__Alex do you have a moment I need to talk to you__" Celestia said poking her head out the door of her office _

_Alex looked at her "__if you need to talk I'm all ears__" he replied and walked into the office and sat in a chair _

_Celestia was rummaging around in the safe she kept in the office "__I just wanted to tell you I have this now__" she said and turned around holding Twilight's crown _

_Alex took the crown for a few moments "__Good the Element of Magic is safe but as much as I would like to take it I can't, Twilight needs to reclaim this herself so I'll leave it in your care__" Alex said gently and gave the crown back to Celestia "__well then head master I bid you a good day__" he said and left the office _

_Alex didn't have any more lessons that day so he just sat in his office and drew sketches of Celestia the Alicorn and coloured them in to look exactly like her "__Is that what your wife looks like on the other side of the portal?__" Luna asked and Alex just nodded "__She is remarkably gorgeous I bet if my sister saw these she would be jealous__" she laughed _

_Alex looked at Luna "__can I do something for you Luna I'm sure you didn't come here without a reason?__" Alex asked _

_Luna looked impressed "__Very good yes I was wondering if you could teach a few art classes today as the teacher headed home early because she wasn't feeling very well__" Luna explained _

"_It would be my pleasure please lead the way__" Alex said walking over to the door and following her to the art classes_

_Luna walked in first "__Alright everyone please listen up and if you think you're getting a free lesson think again__" she said with a laugh and the class groaned "__I have found a substitute for you and there are 7 young ladies in here who know him well Alex you can come in now__" Luna called _

_Alex walked into the room "__Oh great the other one is here__" Sunset shimmer called_

_Alex looked at her "__Sunset Shimmer mind your tongue while in my class thank you__" he said sharply walking over to the desk and found a letter from the art teacher and he read it over "__Very nice now I can continue from where she left off__" he mumbled _

_Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight "__Did you know he could do art too?__" she asked_

_Twilight looked confused "__I don't know what he is capable of anymore I always thought he was only good at fighting__" Twilight explained _

"_Silence please girls now from your teachers letter that was left behind you are all learning to draw animals, Horses ironically enough__" Alex said with a laugh "__now as Sunset Shimmer pointed out I'm not actually from around here let me show you what I actually look like__" Alex chuckled and started drawing on the white board then coloured the picture in _

_The class was in shock "__Does he really look like that on the other side Sunset?__" the class asked looking at Sunset Shimmer_

_Sunset Shimmer nodded "__Yes that's what he looks like alright__" she said sharply and they watched as Alex drew Celestia as well _

"_Ok now for the first part of the lesson we'll work from the horses head and make our way down to its tail and hooves__" Alex explained and spent the rest of the lesson teaching them how to draw horses perfectly and as realistic as possible_

_Alex spent the rest of his day teaching art and laughing with the students then afterwards gathered his things from the Gym office and went straight to his room in the teacher's dorm where he had a shower and walked out of the bathroom in only his skin tight pants and noticed that Celestia was in the room "__Hello Alex I thought I would find you here__" Celestia said happily and gasped when she saw all of Alex's scars "__what happened to you?__" she said racing up to him and running her hand along his scars_

_Alex felt highly embarrassed "__these are all scars from my old home__" Alex explained as he sat down on his bed "__So what can I do for you Celestia?__" he asked looking at her and pulling a chair over to her with his Psychic powers_

"_Thank you__" Celestia giggled "__I'm actually only here to talk__" she said with a gentle laugh_

_Alex and Celestia sat on the bed and talked for 4 hours "__well I guess I had best get some sleep I'll catch you later Celestia__" Alex said happily and fell backwards onto his bed _

_Celestia grabbed Alex's hand "__I don't think so at least not yet mister you didn't have dinner last night and now you plan on going to bed without dinner tonight too I don't think so now come on__" Celestia snapped at Alex _

_Alex was practically dragged to the dorms dining hall by Celestia "__Sister what are you doing dragging Alex around like that?__" Luna snapped_

"_This crazy boy decided he was going to go to bed without any dinner__" Celestia explained _

_Alex finished his dinner quickly and went back to his room to sleep, He awoke the next morning well before sunrise and he looked at the moon "__I wonder how they are doing over there__" he said quietly as he placed his hand on the statue that housed the portal "__I'll be able to return in a few hours wait for me Celestia I'll be home soon__" he cried quietly as tears started flowing down his face _

_The rest of the day was spent preparing for the event that night and Alex could be found sitting by the portal all day as he knew he wasn't needed so he just sat on the portal statue singing happily unaware that Celestia and Luna were watching him through an open window "__I had no idea he could sing what about you Luna?__" Celestia asked_

_Luna looked at her Sister "__I didn't know either but Sister you need to look at these pictures Alex drew, they are of him and his Celestia from the other side of the portal__" Luna said handing the pictures over _

_Celestia looked at the pictures impressed "__no wonder he has been avoiding me cause I remind him too much of her now I feel jealous__" she laughed and passed the pictures back to Luna_

_Alex fell asleep on the statue and was woken up by Sunset Shimmer's maniacal laughter "__well it's almost time__" he said looking at the moon then turned his gaze towards the action and hopped down in front of the portal_

_After about half an hour or so the talking and short lived fighting was over "__I believe this belongs to you Princess Twilight__" Celestia said then looked over at Alex who had returned his attention to the moon_

_Alex looked at the students "__Twilight I'll go on ahead just don't take too long saying goodbye__" he said and stepped through the portal heading home _

_Twilight stayed for about half an hour more to dance and play "__sorry girls I have to go but I'll leave Sunset Shimmer with you at least I'll know she'll be in good hands__" Twilight said with a smile_

_Rarity stepped forward "__What about brad won't you at least say goodbye to him?__" she asked_

_Twilight looked at Brad and waved goodbye "__now if you will excuse me I have to get home__" Twilight said picking up spike and stepping through the portal_

_Alex arrived on the other side of the portal walking on his hind legs and he fell onto all fours and lifted his hind legs to pop them back into place and he was nearly bowled back through the mirror as Celestia jumped on him and swung herself onto his back, Alex bounded to his hooves and pranced around the room "__Alex it's good to have you back home__" Celestia cheered _

_Alex slid Celestia off his back turned around to her and kissed her "__It's good to be home and Twilight should be along shortly__" Alex said happily "__I hope__" he mumbled then sensed Shining Armour behind him and Alex's wings stood straight up "__is there a problem Shining Armour?__" Alex snapped sharply_

"_No there is no problem I'm just worried about Princess Twilight__" Shining Armour mumbled and this time Alex kicked him Square in the face_

_Alex turned to the door "__I'm going to bed please excuse me__" he said sharply as he slid Celestia off his back and left the room _

_Rarity turned to Shining Armour "__How can you be so careless, I would have thought that after Alex blasted you earlier in the week that you would have learned the lesson but no you made the same mistake__" She snapped then magiced Shining Armour out of the palace "__you can stay out there and think about how you should be addressing your sister__" Rarity said sharply shutting the front doors and locking them_

_Rarity returned to the room with the mirror just as Twilight was coming through "__Twilight darling you have your crown back__" Rarity sang happily_

_Alex awoke the next morning to crying coming from outside he poked his head out the open window and noticed Shining Armour crying by the Crystal Heart "__I've been angry with him long enough__" Alex said quietly and made his way outside "__Come on in Armour it's breakfast time so what do you call your baby sister from now on__" Alex chuckled_

_Shining Armour raced up to Alex "__I'll never call Twily princess again__" he cried as he followed Alex indoors _

_Alex just smiled gently "__Very good now let's get ourselves some food__" Alex laughed making his way to the dining hall_

"_You're not angry at me anymore?__" Shining Armour asked_

_Alex looked at him and smiled "__I think I have been angry with you for long enough so what say we put the past behind us and be friends again__" Alex said happily_

_Shining Armour looked like it was his birthday "__thanks Alex that means a lot to me__" he cried placing himself at the table while Alex wandered into the kitchen to prepare breakfast_

_Rarity walked into the dining hall with the others and saw Shining Armour at the table "__YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?__" she snapped_

"_Relax Rarity I let Shining Armour in__" Alex called from the kitchen "__Now park your flanks in a chair I'll be out with your breakfast in a moment__" Alex said again._

_Alex stood guard over the Princess' summit in absolute silence and didn't move a muscle "__before we go Alex told me to suggest an idea I had__" Twilight said gently _

_The other Princess's looked at Twilight "__Go ahead Twilight__" Celestia said_

_Twilight took a deep breath "__My idea was to extend the rail way system all the way into the weather barrier of the crystal empire, Alex said that the idea held merit and recommended I bring it up at the summit as it could improve income by tourism__" Twilight explained _

"_Stretching what I said a bit there Twily__" Alex thought in his head_

_The other Princess' looked at Twilight amazed "__Well done Twilight and Alex was right the idea is sound I'll get the railway construction team working on it right away__" Cadence sang happily _

"_Thank you guards the summit is over your free to go__" Celestia said and looked at Alex "__you too Alex__" She said and Alex moved for the first time in hours _

_Alex stretched himself out and every joint cracked as they finally moved he even cracked his neck and wings "__that feels so much better__" Alex cheered walking up to Celestia and kissing her _

"_We'll be heading home tomorrow morning ok so your free to do whatever you like till then__" Celestia said happily_

_Alex just looked her in the eyes "__don't tell me that I might just do something that we both want to do__" he said with a cheeky smile "__but for now my wings could use some work as I'm sure I have a second layer of feathers coming through__" Alex explained _

_Celestia bit and tugged on Alex's right wing and he started blushing right away "__come with me Alex I'll fix that problem for you__" Celestia said wrapping her tail around Alex's muzzle _

_Alex just grinned "__lead on my dear__" he laughed and Celestia led the way to their room and laid Alex on the floor _

_Celestia pinned Alex to the floor with magical chains "__while I would like to play naughty games with you today Alex we won't be doing that in my niece's home so I'll keep you contained while I work on your wings__" She explained_

_Alex looked at her "__I understand but do think you can numb my wings please to help me at least stay calm so I don't thrash about and injure myself?__" Alex asked and Celestia did as she was asked and then set about removing Alex's feathers _

_Celestia worked on Alex's massive wings for nearly 3 hours "__Ok my dear your all done__" Celestia said removing the chains from Alex _

_Alex rose off the floor and stretched his wings wide and then looked at them "__Beautiful work as always my love, but this work is nowhere near as beautiful as you__" Alex laughed lifting Celestia onto his back "__it should be about time for dinner i think, shall we go get something to eat?__" he asked _

_Celestia rubbed her head on the back of Alex's head "__dinner sounds good let's go__" she giggled _

_Alex happily pranced down to the dining hall, he was happy that he was no longer in the human world of Equestria separated from his darling wife and now that he was back he was happier than ever before, they entered the Dining Room and everypony was dead quiet "__Flash Sentry give me a report, what's happened?__" Alex said sharply_

"_Yes sire we have received a report of a young mare being killed by a Wendigo just outside the weather barrier, but we find it weird as the Wendigoes are well known for helping ponies back to the city and not killing them__" Flash sentry explained _

"_Where's the young mares family, how old was she and what was her name?__" Alex wondered as he paced the dining hall_

_Flash Sentry watched Alex pace "__her family is currently in mourning in their home in town her name was Belle Crystalrose aged 19__" he said _

_Alex stopped dead in his tracks "__SHE WAS JUST A BABY?__" Alex cried as tears fell down his face "__I'll work this case alone and I'll have it done quickly__" he said and took off _

_Celestia ran to the window "__ALEX WAIT__" she called out to him but it was too late "__oh dear I don't think he'll be getting any sleep tonight__" she cried_

_Alex landed just inside the weather barrier and put the cloak that Celestia had made for him on and stepped through the barrier and he came out between the feet of a giant beast that made him back up through the barrier "__that thing is huge__" he gasped and took flight "__let's try this from the air__" he muttered and flew through the top of the barrier _

_Sylph appeared with Gnome, Efreet and Undine "__greetings Alex may we help with this investigation?__" Sylph asked taking Alex's hood off _

_Alex stared at the Wendigo "__Find me anything that could cause this kind of mutation__" Alex said sharply _

_Undine looked at Alex "__what are you going to do Alex?__" she asked looking concerned_

_Alex's eyes turned red but his coat, mane and tail stayed their normal colours "__This beast killed a baby and I'm not going to let it get away with it, it's going to suffer like she did__" Alex replied and dived at the beast and he battled with it for the good part of 3 hours in the dark when he finally got the luck that he needed and he ended up slicing it's throat open when it moved its head out of the way , Alex watched as it bled out with not even a look of pity on his face_

_Sylph returned shortly afterwards "__Alex, Gnome found a cave nearby that is seeping some seriously thick dark magic and that's the good news, the bad news is that it is full of Wendigoes just like this one__" Sylph explained and led the way to the cave _

_Alex looked at the cave entrance "__you can feel the foul magic seeping out of here I want you four great Spirits to stay here I want to do this alone__" Alex said landing in front of the cave and marched in with his wings stretched wide. _

_Meanwhile in the Crystal palace _

_Celestia looked towards the direction that Alex had flown from her room "__Please be alright Alex__" Celestia cried as tears ran down her face_

_Cadence walked in with Shining armour an hour later "__Aunty Celestia please get some sleep worrying like this isn't going to do you any good__" Cadence said walking up to her and placing her right wing on Celestia's face _

_Celestia woke at about 9am that morning to Rarity's screams of horror from the dining room, Celestia bolted at full gallop to the dining hall and stopped dead at the scene that unfolded before her "__oh no, no, No, NO ALEX__" Celestia screamed racing up to him _

_Alex raised himself off the floor gingerly "__my wings are ripped and broken I have several broken ribs and my face well__" Alex said gently and turned his face to the others to show them the gash in his face "__I was never exactly the most stunning of stallions but now I look even worse__" he whimpered and left the Empire ahead of the others and waited for them by the train he found a bucket and asked a train attendant if he could have a towel _

_Undine appeared and placed a hot water source into the bucket near Alex "__there you go Alex now clean yourself up__" she said _

_Alex washed all the blood off his body so only the stains remained "__Alex there you are, we were so worried about you darling__" Rarity chirped as she and the others arrived at the train station_

_Alex stoop up and tipped the bucket of hot water over himself then painfully stretched his wings wide "__Damn those Wendigoes really did a number on my wings and it's a shame that I had to put the whole den down__" Alex explained and boarded the train and sat on one of the beds placed his head under his damaged left wing and went to sleep_

_The others boarded the train to find Alex fast asleep on the bed, they all travelled in silence so as not to wake Alex from his sleep once they arrived Alex woke up on his own and left the train and waited outside for the others and he walked ahead of the mares with his ruined wings pointed painfully straight up "__Alex we are safe here in Canterlot you don't need to be on full alert__" Celestia said and Alex painfully lowered his wings and walked home_

_Alex swung by Glitter's garden to see how she was doing and the mares went indoors "__his ribs are broken what is he doing walking around?__" Applejack said _

_Celestia had tears in her eyes "__Alex will ignore his pain to make sure we are safe and I reckon his injuries were caused by the Wendigoes when he was fighting them__" Celestia explained and Alex entered the dining hall where the mares had sat down to have lunch "__Oh Alex how are you feeling?__" Celestia asked walking up to him and nuzzling him _

_Alex let Celestia nuzzle him "__I'm really sore to be honest walking around with broken ribs isn't advised, now if you lovely ladies will excuse me I'm going to go back to bed and to get some more rest__" Alex said and nuzzled each of them and went into his room, he removed a dark Crystal from a Dimensional Pocket and placed it next to the dark crown in his room and used all of his magic to create the holy chains to contain the dark item and just barely made it to his bed where he passed out not to be awakened again for a few days._


	14. Chapter 14

_CHAPTER 14_

_4 years passed by quietly for Equestria and Alex finds himself in Ponyville on a vacation visit with Celestia "__Alex where are we going to go first?__" Celestia said happily as they walked through town_

_Alex stopped to look around "__we need to refresh the houses supplies and I could seriously go for some of Bonbon's éclairs right now__" he laughed and started stopping by the stalls and shops getting what they needed and as it was early morning all the supplies were fresh, once they had all the food supplies they needed Alex poked his muzzle into Bonbon's sweet shop "__Bonbon are you awake?__" he asked and slipped in quietly and he found Bonbon asleep on the counter again _

_Celestia followed Alex in and laughed "__Silly dear what are you doing sleeping like that?__" she laughed and magically woke Bonbon up_

"_What time is it?__" Bonbon yawned sleepily looking around to see Alex and Celestia smiling at her "__I'm in trouble aren't I?__" she asked _

_Alex just laughed "__if you were in trouble Bonbon the royal guard would have dragged you to Canterlot already, no we are here on vacation and would like to buy some sweets before heading back to our holiday home__" Alex explained nudging Bonbon's nose_

"_Large bag of Éclairs and other sweets coming up__" Bonbon said happily and started getting to work_

_Alex watched as Bonbon scooted around the store gathering their favourite sweets "__Bonbon dear we could have done that ourselves__" Celestia laughed_

_Bonbon returned to the counter with the sweets "__I know but I couldn't exactly have my royal customers gather their sweets__" she said and Alex paid for everything and with a smile and a wave they left the shop_

_They arrived home and Alex opened the door so Celestia could enter first "__thank you Alex__" Celestia said brushing her wing along Alex's face as she passed _

_Alex playfully grabbed her tail as he followed her inside with a smile on his face "__I'll get lunch ready__" He said letting Celestia's tail go and prancing into the kitchen_

_Celestia laid herself on the sofa and let her thoughts wonder "__I wonder what it would feel like to be a mother?__" She wondered and Alex fumbling with the plates in the kitchen told her that he wasn't expecting that question "__you alright Alex?__" Celestia called _

'_Yeah I'm ok just cut my right foreleg with a knife is all__" Alex replied limping out with the food and he magiced a bandage over to him and strapped the wound up "__there all good now__" he laughed bouncing on the wounded leg _

_They spent the day happily in each other's company "__I really do wonder what it would be like to be a mother?__" Celestia wondered looking out the window as the sun vanished and the moon rose _

_Alex sat in silence for a few moment thinking when a sonic explosion snapped him out of his thoughts "__Was that Rainbow dash?__" He gasped standing up and heading outside he could see rainbow's patented cyan coat and rainbow mane and tail but he saw a stallion flying with her _

"_I heard Soarin and Rainbow got married 2 months ago it's a bit sad that we weren't invited__" Celestia said _

_Alex wandered back into the house blushing "__Celestia you said you wanted to know what it was like to be a mother well what say we find out__" Alex smiled and Celestia bounced indoors and sealed the home off_

_Alex woke up the next morning on his back on the floor, he rolled himself over and decided to go have a shower to clean himself off "__I completely forgot to use my usual spell last night, Heh not that I regret that I just want Celestia to be happy and if having a foal makes her happy that's more than good enough to keep me happy__" Alex said with smile and he heard the bathroom door open and Celestia saw him in the bath and jumped on him_

_They enjoyed their bath when they heard a knock on the front door "__Alex, Celestia are you awake?__" Twilight called and Alex could tell that she sounded miserable_

_Alex walked down stairs and opened the door "__Come in Twilight what seems to be the matter?__" Alex asked even though he pretty much knew what was wrong_

_Twilight's eyes were welling up with tears and Alex picked her up in his wings cradling her "__I miss Clutterstep but I can't find time to head over to Canterlot to see him__" Twilight cried _

_Celestia walked down stairs and her sunrise rainbow mane and tail was back "__Alex go and get him, we are moving Clutterstep in with Twilight__" she said _

_Alex put Twilight down and kissed her forehead then took off straight for Canterlot and came to a skidding stop in front of the hotel in which Clutterstep lived and he headed to the 3__rd__ floor and magically opened the door "__Clutterstep rise and shine boy it's moving day__" Alex laughed as he started packing Clutterstep's belongings and placing them into his Dimensional Pocket_

_Clutterstep stumbled out of his room "__Alex what seems to be the problem?__" he mumbled_

_Alex placed Clutterstep on his back "__Brace yourself we are heading out__" Alex replied deliberately not telling Clutterstep anything and flew with a decent speed heading back towards Ponyville "__Celestia I'm home__" he called as he walked in the front door _

_Clutterstep had fallen back asleep and Alex placed him in a bed in the spare room and Twilight clambered into bed beside him and went back to sleep "__don't they look darling__" Celestia said happily as Alex left the room and shut the door quietly behind him_

_Alex was silently laughing "__Clutterstep is in for a surprise when he wakes up__" Alex laughed and nudged Celestia's belly_

"_Naughty stallion what are you doing down there?__" Celestia giggled as Alex straightened up and walked down stairs_

_Alex made breakfast while deep in thought "__Rainbow and Soarin were flying like that to create a romantic mood and if my calculations are correct if rainbow is pregnant she will be delivering around the same time as Celestia so I will have to monitor both of them__" He thought to himself and left the kitchen with the food_

_Celestia ate her food then watched Alex as he was lost in thought and nearly jumped in fright as his eyes lit up "__I wonder what he is doing?__" she wondered _

_Alex turned his attention to Twilight and Clutterstep's room and stood up "__I'll fix that for you in a moment Twilight hang on__" Alex said and made his way up stairs _

_Alex looked at Twilight and he could tell her immense magical power was out of control so he latched onto her horn and started draining her magic he felt every wound reopen and every broken bone re-break and Celestia came in as Alex was blasted through the wall as he let go after stabilising Twilights magic "__ALEX oh no not again__" Celestia cried following Alex out the hole and flying to Alex's side nearly 300 meters from the house_

_Twilight and Clutterstep had woken up as Alex was blasted through the wall "__Ugh my head__" Twilight whimpered "__OH NO ALEX Clutterstep let's get down there__" she said and levitated Clutterstep of the floor and flew down to Celestia and Alex "__how is he Celestia?__" Twilight asked_

_Celestia was crying "__all his old wounds are open and all of his old broken bones have been snapped again including his skull__" Celestia explained _

_Undine appeared and locked Alex in a water bubble and left an air bubble around Alex's nose and mouth so he could breathe "__Celestia you need to get Alex to Ponyville hospital now he needs urgent medical care__" Undine explained _

_Twilight magically grabbed the water bubble and raced for town when Alex started glowing "__I knew I was over charged with magic but to think Alex would drain my magic heaven knows what kind of effects it would have on his body__" Twilight said out loud as she entered town _

_Alex was unconscious when Twilight carried him into the hospital "__Princess Twilight bring him in here__" A doctor said and Twilight placed Alex on the operating table and the water bubble popped "__Let's find out everything that happened to him__" the doctor said again_

"_Alex drained my excess magic and this is the after effect of a magic rebound explosion and being blasted through a wall__" Twilight explained as she stepped aside to let the doctor's work _

_The doctor's examined Alex for 2 hours "__Get the stasis chamber ready it's going to be a while before he can move again__" the doctor explained and Nurse Red Heart took off_

_Celestia arrived with Clutterstep "__Twilight how is Alex?__" Celestia asked looking at Twilight_

"_They are putting him in a stasis chamber and probably won't be letting him out till he is fully healed__" Twilight replied with tears in her eyes_

_Nurse Red Heart returned a short time later "__Princess Celestia I'm sorry to say that your husband will be in the stasis chamber for at least a few months__" Red Heart said gently_

_Celestia started writing a letter and sent it to Luna "__I'm not leaving Ponyville till my husband is healed so I'll be staying here till he has recovered__" Celestia said sharply _

_Twilight took charge at once and left to talk to the construction teams to repair Celestia and Alex's home, Celestia watched as the doctors and nurses carted Alex into the stasis chamber and shackled him in and placed all the breathing equipment on him _

"_Leave the healing waters to me__" Undine said and filled the chamber with her own special healing waters once the chamber was full Alex was held up by the water with his wings held open at half extension by shackles and leg clamps held him to the floor _

_Celestia was looking distressed "__It's not fair we came here for a holiday and this happened__" She cried looking at Alex through the door_

_Alex's eyes suddenly snapped open "__Get me out of here__" everypony could hear him growl into their heads_

_Celestia looked frightened "__That's his telepathy__" she gasped "__Alex you are too badly injured we can't let you out until you are fully healed I'm sorry__" Celestia said as she looked at Alex _

"_I see, alright then and why is there an inhibiter oh my horn again__" Alex replied he could see Celestia crying through the glass "__when I drained Twilight's magic my body was ripped open wasn't it?__" Alex asked _

_Celestia nodded "__And every one of your broken bones has snapped again__" she explained_

_Alex closed his eyes and sighed "__that would explain the inhibiter and the stasis tank so I think I'll let myself rest and Celestia take care not to do anything crazy please?__" Alex asked and went back into a deep sleep_

_Undine appeared in the water "__Alex just letting you know this water has accelerated healing properties you'll be out of here in 2 months I promise__" Undine said and patted Alex's face then vanished_

_It was just like Undine said he could no longer feel any pain and his body felt weird and using his Psychic powers removed his shackles and looked himself over he opened his wings then snapped them closed "__That's going to be a problem__" he thought to himself "__Undine can you drain the water please and remove this inhibiter while you're at it if it's not too much trouble__" he asked _

_Undine appeared and removed his inhibiter first and then drained the water "__there you go Alex free at last__" Undine laughed_

_Alex rubbed his nose against Undine's belly "__thank you Undine, now to get out of here__" Alex chuckled and magically unlocked the door and walked out "__freedom at last__" he laughed _

_The doctors came to check on Alex and released him with a clean bill of health three hours later, Alex raced for home making sure not to open his wings just in case he was seeing things he arrived at his home and skidded to a stop then jumped onto the balcony to his and Celestia's room and slipped in the door Alex could now safely tell that Celestia was pregnant "__Alex is that you?__" Celestia said half asleep and heaving into the bucket near her _

_Alex just smiled "__that's morning sickness__" he laughed as he picked Celestia up and carried her into the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door _

"_Alex its, Soarin there's something wrong with Rainbow Dash__" Soarin called and Alex opened the door and he was carrying Rainbow Dash_

_Alex just smiled "__how long has she been like this?__" Alex asked_

_Soarin looked at Rainbow dash "__it just started today actually__" he explained _

"_I wonder if Celestia's only just started today as well, anyway bring her into the bathroom I was just about to clean Celestia up as she is showing the same symptoms as Rainbow Dash and if my calculations are correct both our wives are pregnant__" Alex explained as they entered the bathroom_

_Soarin looked scarred "__Rainbow might be pregnant what are we going to do about all the show's the Wonderbolts will be doing over the coming months__" He asked _

_Alex just laughed "__if Spitfire is smart she will give Rainbow maternity leave the moment I've confirmed whether or not Rainbow is pregnant__" Alex chuckled_

_Alex examined the mares separately and just laughed once he was done "__what's the verdict Alex, Soarin said that you think Rainbow Dash might be pregnant?__" Spitfire said_

"_WHAT__" Rainbow Dash screamed sitting bolt upright_

_Alex looked at Rainbow with a stare that told her not move around so quickly "__Well I've finished analysing both Rainbow Dash and Celestia as they both had the same symptoms and I can say that both mares are 100% pregnant and it's far too late to abort it now so both Rainbow Dash and Celestia will have to go full term__" Alex explained _

_Spitfire looked at Soarin and Rainbow Dash "__well its official Rainbow as of this moment you are on Maternity leave until I say so and Soarin you are on leave as well as you need to stay with Rainbow Dash__" Spitfire said and left the room_

"_I can't believe this is happening to me I'm too cool to be a mother__" Rainbow cried_

_Alex smacked Rainbow on the head "__Rainbow dash there is nothing uncool about being a mother just think about it you are bringing new life into the world and nothing is cooler than that and as you like to say 'it needs to be 20% cooler' well now your coolness is going to double__" Alex explained_

_Rainbow Dash went quiet for a few moments "__well now that you put it that way__" she giggled _

_Celestia got up off the sofa "__Alex there is something bothering you what is it?__" she asked and Soarin and Rainbow Dash looked at him_

_Alex just sighed deeply and stretched his wings out to full extension "__WHAT THE BUCK?__" the three of them gasped _

"_I'm not sure how it happened myself but I think it was a side effect of draining Twilight's magic two months ago__" Alex said as he collapsed his four wings "__these are going to be a problem now__" he whimpered tugging on his wings _

_Celestia just bit his wings and playfully tugged on them "__I for one love your new wings it just means I'll be able to spend longer times playing with your wings during preening time__" Celestia giggled giving Alex's wing another tug_

_Soarin stepped forward "__seeing as I am on leave what say I try and teach you how to fly again Alex__" he laughed _

"_You ladies stay inside and relax ok__" Alex said cheerfully and walked out side _

_Alex spent the rest of the day with Soarin learning to fly again which Alex was happy that he got back into the rhythm really quick "__Alex come down here__" Lauren called _

_Alex landed in front of her "__Hello again Lauren what seems to be the matter?__" Alex asked playfully as he sat in front of her_

_Lauren looked at Alex in such a way the he felt like he had to hide in terror "__Stretch your wings young Stallion now__" she said sharply _

_Alex followed the order at once and stretched his 4 wings to full extension "__is this good enough?__" he asked as he had stretched 2 up and 2 wide _

_Lauren examined his wings for nearly an hour "__so this is what happens when you mix magic types but this result is rather unexpected and I imagine was a rather frightening but there doesn't seem to be any negative effects of the new wings and your body is in peak condition__" Lauren said happily and let Alex get up _

_Alex had got his wings into a habit of flying with only 2 wings open and once he was fast enough open the other 2 to increase speed _

_Alex returned to the house and looked at his royal armour "__that's going to need to be customised__" he said as he opened 2 of his wings and fitted the armour which pressed his wings uncomfortably to his side but he ignored it "__Shall we get going Celestia as I'm sure Luna is worried by the way what happened to Glitter?__" he wondered_

_Celestia looked at Alex "__well several fairies found Glitters Garden and moved in so she has been playing with her new fairy friends__" Celestia explained and she put her ornaments back on _

_Alex turned his attention to Rainbow and Soarin "__I expect to see you at the castle each month Rainbow so I can monitor how the foal is doing__" Alex said and took off heading for Canterlot_

_Celestia walked out with Rainbow and Soarin then locked the door behind her "__I personally hope to see you a little more often than once a month__" Celestia said happily and took off to join Alex_

_Celestia caught up to Alex and they landed just outside Canterlot and Alex removed his armour "__that was getting annoying and something is wrong__" he said stretching all four of his wings to full extension to get some feeling into them and started walking into town _

"_Where is everypony?__" Celestia asked looking around _

"_Ponies of Canterlot I have captured your beloved Princess Luna and Princess Celestia has abandoned you and I have taken control of the dark crown bow to me and you will be saved if not I KING LIGHTSLASH will not hesitate to execute you__" A loud voice said and Celestia took off galloping up the street _

_The crowd suddenly started chattering in excitement and they parted company to allow Celestia a clear run "__Lightslash by the power invested in me by the sovereignty of my crown I hereby cast from Equestria ALEX GET RID OF HIM__" Celestia ordered _

_Alex ripped through the sky with all four wings spread wide and ploughed into Lightslash with such force that it nearly crippled him, Alex stood up grabbing the dark crown from Lightslash's head and destroyed it with holy magic's to prevent it from being repaired "__NOOO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?__" Lightslash cried _

_Alex looked at him and stretched his wings wide and high "__your short lived reign is over Lightslash GUARDS GET RID OF THIS FILTH FROM MY WIFE'S CASTLE__" Alex ordered and the guards happily removed Lightslash from the castle and country_

_Alex walked out onto the Throne room balcony and stretched his wings up high to great cheers from the ponies below and he flew to Celestia "__that place on the Balcony belongs to you and Luna not me__" Alex said with a laugh and they flew back onto the balcony and Alex found Luna on his bed crying "__Luna what's wrong?__" he said walking up to her _

_Luna looked at Alex and dived under the quilt "__Lightslash forcefully mounted me 3 nights ago__" she cried and Alex wasted no time he ripped the quilt off the bed threw Luna into the air and using all four wings slammed Luna's mid-section with enough force that if the pregnancy wasn't ended he would be the most surprised of them all_

_Alex grabbed Luna and held her in his wings "__there that should end the pregnancy before it is too late__" he said and nuzzled her gently "__you're probably going to be sick for a bit but you will be fine I promise__" he chuckled _

_Celestia entered the bedroom "__Alex why are you holding Luna?__" She asked _

_Luna burst into tears "__Sister forgive me I messed up and Lightslash got the dark crown and now I'm a bad pony what Stallion is going to want a mare that has already been mounted__" Luna cried and Celestia was livid _

_Alex laid Luna on the bed "__calm yourself Celestia if she was pregnant she won't be anymore not after I slammed her mid-section with the force that I did__" he explained _

_7 months passed by quietly and Alex could always be seen on the throne room balcony on full alert for any sign of danger, he did this to take his mind off the fact that Celestia was getting closer to birthing her foals, Alex literally fell out of the sky at the news that Celestia was carrying twin Fillies "__ALEX__" he heard Celestia call and he dashed into the room to help with the labour _

_Alex focused solely on his task and cast everything else out of his mind "__I need towels and a tub of hot water__" he muttered and dashed off to get them and returned a short moment later _

_Celestia's screaming was deafening a mare of her considerable age having felt this pain for the first time it was understandable "__God is that loud__" Luna complained as she walked into the room and immediately started helping Alex tend to Celestia _

_They worked hard for an hour and Celestia finally stopped screaming and Alex knew it was over "__my word that is exhausting__" Alex said happily as he cleaned the foals preened their little wings then drained a bit of Celestia's milk and set the fillies to feeding "__Celestia's milk tastes much better than Cadence's__" Alex laughed and licked his lips_

_Alex was washing his face when Soarin landed in the bedroom "__Alex can you help please Rainbow is screaming like crazy and I can't figure out what is wrong__" he cried and Alex nodded at him_

"_Lead the way soarin__" Alex said and they took off _

_Before Alex had even landed at their home and he could hear rainbow screaming "__SOARIN WHERE ARE YOU DAMN IT?__" Rainbow screamed _

_Alex flew in the window and got to work "__Soarin I'm going to need a tub of hot water and some towels quickly now__" Alex advised and Soarin took off _

"_Here you go Alex__" Soarin panted as he returned with what Alex needed_

_Alex was done with Rainbow in an hour "__Heh this little darling looks like she was hit with a cloud puff__" Alex laughed _

"_Cloud Puff hey I like that her name will be Cloud Puff__" Soarin said happily_

_Alex drained a little of Rainbows milk and put Cloud Puff down to feed "__make sure you do what I just did before Cloud Puff feeds and make sure to drain Rainbow's milk glands completely after Cloud Puff finishes feeding as well__" Alex explained "__now please excuse me I must get back to Celestia and my 2 daughters__" he said with a gentle laugh and left through the front door._

_Meanwhile in Canterlot Castle_

_Celestia was coming around and felt her two daughters sleeping between her hind legs "__so this is what being a mother feels like heh I like it by the way Luna where is Alex?__" Celestia asked looking at her younger sister_

_Luna had a hard time taking her eyes of her new born Niece's "__He went to help Rainbow Dash with her labour__" Luna replied in a half trance "__Oh aren't they darling__" she said and picked both of them up and held them in her wings_

_Celestia crossed her front hooves and lifted her head while she watched Luna dance around with the foals when Alex swooped in and gently landing on the bedroom floor with a gentle tap "__Luna please be careful with Melody Autumnstep and Noelle Winterwalker please__" Alex asked gently and he noticed Celestia smiling from ear to ear _

"_Alex those names are lovely__" Celestia said trying to stand up_

_Alex held her down with his wings "__it's a little too early for you to be moving right now__" he said and magically lifted Celestia onto his back "__let's get you cleaned up__" he chuckled "__Luna can you look after the little ones please?__" he asked_

_Luna looked at Alex delighted "__it would be my pleasure__" she sang and continued to dance around the room with Melody and Noelle "__Aunty Luna is going to play with both of you every day__" she giggled and nuzzled the pair of them_

_Alex listened to Luna playfully talking to Melody and Noelle "__she took to them like a mother to her foals__" Alex laughed and eased himself into the bath and started cleaning Celestia he knew her rump was going to be extra tender so he started at her nose and made his way back and started washing her rump slowly and carefully so he wouldn't cause her any unneeded pain_

_Celestia just stood there using the water to hold herself up "__Alex you seem oddly calm for a first time father?__" she said with a laugh_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__Are you kidding me I'm over the moon but I know the little ones will need as much sleep as they can get so I'm doing everything I can to contain my excitement__" He replied as a massive smile crept across his face "__look at you 1040 and you gave birth to 2 very beautiful and healthy little girls how does it feel to finally fulfil your long held wish?__" Alex said nuzzling Celestia _

_Celestia had tears flowing down her face "__thank you Alex because of you my wish has finally come true thank you so very much even though there are so many long years between us I'm very glad that my first foals were fathered by you__" Celestia cried happily _

_Alex clambered out of the bath and sat with his back to Celestia "__Don't say that to me it's taking everything I have to not break down I'm only 45 years old and I have always wanted to be a father and now I am__" Alex choked wiping his tears from his face and standing up "__come on let's get you back to the bed by the way did you know that there is exactly 1 and a half hours between our girls and Rainbow and Soarin's little Cloud Puff__" Alex laughed and lifting Celestia out of the bath took her back to the bed_

_The coming weeks saw a lot of sleepless nights for Alex until Luna had the idea to send the happy family down to ponyville for a few months till they could settle into a routine which Alex had done on the first night after the foals had arrived, Alex and Celestia arrived in Ponyville with Alex carrying the twins in his second set of wings which he had mastered using them for other things other than flying at high speeds, Bonbon was the first one to come up to them without a care in the world that they were royals "__Alex, Celestia congratulations on the arrival of your new born foals__" Bonbon said happily and nuzzled the foals_

_Alex looked around and spotted Rainbow dash in the sky and he waved her down "__Melody and Noelle were not the only foals born on that day 1 more filly arrived in our world after they did Mares and Gentle colts allow me to introduce the newest member of the extended royal family Cloud Puff__" Alex said and Rainbow revealed Cloud Puff in her Carry saddle _

_Cloud Puff took one look at Alex and she wanted him to pick her up "__well alright then__" Alex said happily grabbing Cloud Puff putting her on his wings with Melody and Noelle and they started chatting away happily "__look at that instant friends__" Alex laughed _

_Celestia looked at the 3 foals "__I wonder what they are talking about?__" she wondered as she watched the three fillies bop each other on the nose_

_They all stopped by the park and happily enjoyed a day in the sun and Alex had the most esteemed pleasure of carrying the foals around whenever they moved around they were joined by Twilight and Clutterstep who were on their way home from the quill shop _

_Alex suddenly noticed Angel the bunny rabbit and he was hopping in front of Alex clearly concerned "__can I ask you all to look after the foals please?__" Alex asked kissing the foals and putting them down gently on grass and picked Angel up "__its Fluttershy isn't it?__" Alex asked the little rabbit and Angel nodded and Alex bolted_

_Alex knocked on the door of Fluttershy's cottage "__Go away I'm not coming out ever again__" Fluttershy yelled and Alex heard her throw up _

_Alex opened the door "__Fluttershy it's Alex I'm coming in, Angel came to get me as you needed help__" Alex said then looked at Angel "__lead me to her__" he said and the bunny took off upstairs to the bathroom and Alex heard her throw up again "__could it be?__" he wondered as he walked into the bathroom _

_Fluttershy's beautiful coat was awfully pale "__please leave me alone Alex__" she cried and threw up again _

_Alex was now very concerned "__Tell me who you did it with Fluttershy magic like the one you performed cannot be done without a stallion who is very close to your heart__" Alex said kindly rubbing her back with his wing "__feel better?__" he asked_

_Fluttershy was showing signs of recovery already "__Thank you I feel much better already__" she said sweetly "__and to answer your question it was Big Macintosh but I find it hard to explain you see we were just talking and then it happened and now 2 months on I'm sick every morning__" she explained "__I don't know what's going on__" she cried with tears streaming down her face_

_Alex just smiled gently "__Fluttershy darling you have taken the next big step in your life being a mother is not as easy as taking care of woodland creatures that will obey you because you can talk to them your foal will be an independent will and take up a lot of your time so in short, Congratulations Fluttershy you're going to be a mother in 7 more months__" Alex said with a gentle cheer and he and Fluttershy walked into town_

_Alex and Fluttershy arrived to see the others still in the park playing with the foals "__Fluttershy darling are you feeling alright?__" Rarity asked looking very concerned _

_Alex walked past everypony and picked the foals up "__she'll be sick every morning for the next 7 months until the foal is born__" Alex said and wandered off heading for home as it was time for the foals to go down for a nap "__come along little ones it's nap time__" he chuckled at them as they all placed a hoof on his nose_

_The others watched Alex leave in shock "__Did he say what I think he just said?__" Rarity asked innocently_

_Fluttershy just blushed and looked away and rubbed her belly with her front right hoof "__No way Fluttershy ya have to tell us who the father is Sugarcube__" Applejack said with a smile on her face _

_Fluttershy looked at Applejack and blushed "__the father is Big Macintosh__" Fluttershy said sweetly and pranced off after Alex and the foals _

_Applejack was stunned "__my brother is the father to Fluttershy's foal I don't believe it__" she stuttered_

_Rarity walked past Applejack "__better get used to it Aunty Applejack__" Rarity snickered and the others followed Fluttershy _

_Alex arrived at the house and decided that as the mothers were not around he would have to bottle feed and burp the foals himself something he has always happy to do, once the foals had been fed and burped Alex took the foals to the bathroom "__come along little ones it's bath time before naptime__" he said lovingly and washed each of them individually and had to magically hold them so they wouldn't drown as the house wasn't equipped with a bath for foals yet "__I think this home will need some renovating so it will be foal friendly yes I do__" Alex said playfully as he stepped out of the bath and dried the foal's off and wrapped them up so they wouldn't get sick and then took them with him into the room and he joined them for a nap_

_The others arrived at the house and found Alex in the room sleeping with Cloud Puff, Melody and Noelle "__he seems content doesn't he?__" Fluttershy said happily _

_Celestia placed a quilt over Alex to keep him warm as he was using his wings to keep the foals nice and warm Alex was sleeping with his front hooves crossed and his head held high and nose pointing down "__how he sleeps like that is beyond me__" Celestia said _

_Alex opened his right eye "__it would actually help if I was actually asleep__" Alex chuckled "__I was just waiting for you all to get here so I could actually get to sleep as you know because of these two__" he said nuzzling Melody and Noelle "__I haven't slept as much as I normally would__" Alex explained and parted his wing and laid his head down and fell into a deep sleep_

_The others chatted happily for a few hours when the foals suddenly started crying "__oh no I better get them before they wake Alex up__" Fluttershy said and dashed off upstairs and grabbed the foals before they could wake Alex "__phew got them in time__" she giggled _

_Alex scared the hay out of all of them by teleporting into the room unconscious and latching onto Celestia's teats and draining a bit of milk from both teat's and the teleporting back into his room, Celestia was stunned "__he's never done that before__" she said as she magiced Melody and Noelle over to her to feed them_

_Luna had arrived for a visit while she had the afternoon off "__I'm not surprised he did that actually while he is fast asleep, Alex is actually paying the foals his undivided attention, I say he has taken to his father role like a foal takes to their mother__" Luna explained looking around _

_Soarin looked defeated "__well don't I feel pathetic__" he whimpered, Soarin had seen how Alex had burped the foals numerous times and decided to take a shot at it and found it very easy to do "__this is easier then I originally thought__" he laughed and even burped Melody and Noelle then gently passed the foals back to their mothers _

_The others looked at Soarin "__well done Soarin that's exactly how Alex does it__" Celestia said with pride_

_The rest of the day they played with the foals and let Alex sleep it was well into the night when Celestia finally joined Alex in bed and placed the foals safely in Alex's wings where they always slept and Celestia leaned onto Alex's side and placed her left wing over Alex's back then covered the pair of them with the quilt and fell asleep_

_Alex woke early in the morning to the hungry cries of his daughters "__alright my darling little girls lets go get you something to eat__" he said as he was already wide awake he knew that with his daughters being so very young he needed to be able to wake up instantly to be able to tend to them, Alex walked into the kitchen and found Soarin with Cloud Puff "__feeding time but mom slept through the hungry cries?__" Alex laughed _

_Soarin looked at Alex with a smile "__Yup Rainbow is sleeping heavily right now and I was the only one close to being awake enough to tend to her__" Soarin explained _

_Alex and Soarin chatted away happily while feeding their daughters "__leave Cloud Puff with me Soarin I'll look after her so go back to bed and get some rest__" Alex said taking Cloud Puff from Soarin and laying himself on the lounge room floor and singing happily to the young fillies that were safely in his care_

_Alex stopped singing when he heard Rainbow scream "__WHERE'S MY BABY?__" she cried bolting from the room and spotting Cloud Puff safe and sound on Alex's wings sleeping happily "__oh thank Celestia she is alright__" she sighed_

_Alex looked at Rainbow Dash with pride "__that came from the mare who said she was too cool to be a mother now look at you__" Alex said with a laugh_

_Rainbow sat down in front of Alex and playfully poked Cloud Puff with her front right hoof "__you told me that being a mother would double my coolness and you were right but when Cloud Puff was born I felt something change when I looked at this darling foal I knew she came from me and I just knew that I had to protect her and raise her right__" Rainbow explained with a gentle smile on her face_

_Alex lifted his wing that Cloud Puff was sleeping soundly on "__here you go Rainbow you hold your little girl__" Alex said with a gentle smile _

_Rainbow picked Cloud Puff up, hugged her then placed her back on Alex's wings "__can you look after her for a while I want to go for a morning flight something I haven't done since Cloud Puff was born__" She giggled looking at her daughter then looked at Alex "__is it alright if I stay here with you and Celestia for a while as Soarin has been called back to the wonderbolts and he's heading out tomorrow?__" she asked _

_Alex just smiled "__stay with us as long as you like__" he smiled and Rainbow took off _

_Alex went back to singing for the foals to keep them asleep when Celestia came down stairs "__Have they been fed yet?__" she asked _

_Alex looked at her "__yes they have why a little full are you?__" he chuckled "__come here I'll fix that problem for you__" he said with a sweet smile, Celestia walked up beside Alex and he started drinking from Celestia's teats _

_Celestia started blushing "__you seeming to be enjoying that milk Alex?__" she said and Alex pulled away from her teats_

"_Can you blame me your milk has a particular flavour that I find addicting__" Alex replied and returned to draining the last of the milk from Celestia's milk glands "__there all done and thank you for the tasty treat__" he said with a playful smile_

_Celestia looked at Alex and smiled "__Silly stallion you still have some milk on your lips__" she laughed and licked Alex's lips clean and he just smiled at her_

"_You seem to have enjoyed that?__" Alex laughed kissing Celestia's nose _

_Celestia just smiled "__of course I did after all it was on your mouth silly__" she laughed _

_Alex and Celestia looked at their foals and Celestia placed herself in front of Alex and placed her wings under his and they both smiled when suddenly Cloud Puff started crying "__Oh no__" Alex chuckled standing up and heading into the kitchen to prepare her bottle "__here you are little one__" Alex said and magically held Cloud Puff's bottle so she could drink from it. _

_Celestia joined Alex in the kitchen "__look at you Cloud Puff isn't even your foal and you are taking care of her like she is__" Celestia laughed as they left the lounge room and returned to their bedroom with all three foals "__2 foals doesn't feel like enough I want a bigger family__" Celestia giggled _

_Alex just looked at Celestia with a smile "__you give birth to your first foals and now you want more, Celestia darling be happy with the 2 bundles of joy you have right now__" Alex chuckled then nudged Celestia just in front of her hind legs "__and a few more foals will come later I promise__" he said with a smile_

_Celestia's face lit up "__you mean it?__" she sang and Alex nodded "__YAY__" she cheered _

_Alex walked back out to the lounge room with the foals after hearing a knock on the door and Twilight and the others were back and Fluttershy was with Big Macintosh and he looked confused and lost "__Feeling ok Macintosh?__" Alex asked as he allowed them all inside and passed the foals to their mothers "__Come on Mac lets head out the back and chat__" Alex said and led the way _

_Macintosh sat on the grass and started beating himself up and Alex had to wrestle him then stepped on Macintosh's throat just to get him to stop __"I don't know how it happened we were just talking and next thing we know we were in bed and we were mating Alex did I do something I shouldn't have?__" Macintosh asked and Alex moved off Mac's throat_

_Alex started tending to the garden "__do you know why we mate Macintosh?__" Alex asked as he watered the vegetables_

"_To preserve our bloodline into the next generation__" Macintosh said _

_Alex smacked Macintosh in the face with his tail "__wrong answer__" Alex said still not looking at Macintosh "__we mate because we feel the urge to be with the one we love more than anything in this world it was like me to Celestia I'm only 45 and she is 1040 why do you think I happily mated with her?__" he asked again _

_Macintosh thought long and hard "__because you loved her dearly and would not have wanted to be apart from her__" Macintosh said carefully not wanting to be smacked again_

_Alex smiled while moving over to the flower bed "__Very good now tell me why did you mate with Fluttershy?__" Alex asked finally looking at him "__take as long as you like to answer and also try to remember what you felt that night when you two mated__" Alex said carefully and sat by the fence and Alex noticed Fluttershy standing by the open window_

_Macintosh was quiet for 10 minutes "__I mated with her because I realised she was the one mare I wanted to be with for the rest of my life and that I loved her more than anything in this world__" he said looking at Alex _

_Alex just sat there nodding at him "__that's exactly right now take a look behind you__" Alex said with a smile _

_Macintosh looked behind him to see Fluttershy crying tears of joy "__I felt the same way about you Macintosh and this foal will be a symbol of our love for each other__" Fluttershy said happily_

_Alex felt tears running down his face and took to the sky and perched himself on a cloud and just sat there on the cloud being blown along in the breeze and singing happily he finally stopped when he noticed it was dark "__What time is it, how long have I been out of it, better yet WHERE THE BUCK AM I?__" he yelled and flew around looking for any signs of his home and stopped and felt for the familiar magic signatures when something below him drew his attention "__What going on down there?__" he wondered _

_Alex spotted a young Pegasus mare fleeing for her life "__I am not going to bare that monster's foal and you can't make me hay I'm not even of mating age for another 6 weeks__" she cried _

_Alex dived and aimed carefully and sliced her pursuers wings off "__HAPPY LANDING AND I HOPE IT HURTS__" Alex roared and waited for the deafening splat "__ugh yup that hurt__" He snarled and turned his attention to the young mare "__Are you alright little one?__" he asked making his way to her and she fled _

_Alex caught her "__No let me go I won't go back there and you can't make me__" She cried and Alex let her go and she was stunned "__you aren't with them are you?__" she asked_

_Alex smiled "__So you noticed__" he chuckled "__come here let me examine you for a moment__" Alex said gently and flew towards the mare and examined her very carefully "__your birth canal shows signs of forced penetration and if I heard you right you not even of mating age yet?__" he said _

_The young mare was confused "__I've never met a stallion as gentle as you what are you playing at are you being nice to lower my guard so you can mount me?__" she said sharply_

_Alex felt like he had just been hit by a tree "__heavens no I have a wife and twin foals why would I want to do something so horrible?__" Alex replied '__Come along young lady it's not safe for you out here this late at night__" he said sharply _

_The young mare didn't budge "__give me one good reason to go with you and why I should believe you?__" she snapped at him _

_Alex just smiled gently "__cause my wife Celestia wouldn't forgive me for leaving a child in distress__" Alex said as the moon came out from behind a cloud revealing Alex's form _

_The young mare fell out of the sky and Alex dived to catch her and Alex noticed she had fallen asleep "__Mother, Father I'm so sorry I couldn't save you__" she cried in her sleep and Alex placed her on his back and started heading north where he felt the familiar magic signature of Celestia the strongest _

_Alex arrived at home at about 11pm and landed on the balcony to his and Celestia's room and he gently opened the door "__Celestia are you awake I need to talk to you__" Alex said quietly into the darkness of the room_

_Celestia stirred in her sleep "__where are you Alex?__" Celestia cried in her sleep and Alex walked up to her and nuzzled her and she calmed down Alex slipped himself carefully out of the bedroom and into the bathroom and gently woke the young mare up_

_Alex nuzzled the young Pegasus until she woke up "__come on little one time to wake up__" he said gently_

_The young pony woke up, looked at Alex, Squeaked and bolted to the other side of the bathroom "__I thought you said your wife was Celestia__" she said angrily _

_Alex just smiled "__if you want proof you can leave the room and take a look in the door at the far end of the hall you'll find Celestia and our daughters fast asleep in bed I brought you in here to clean you up before I put you to bed in the spare room by the way my name is Alex pleased to meet you__" he said and watched as the young mare left the room_

_Alex just sat in the bathroom and waited patiently for her to return "__ok I believe you and my name is Ribbon Rhythm__" she said kindly and Alex just smiled and tapped the floor in front of him and Ribbon sat down_

_Alex worked on Ribbon Rhythm for a good 2 hours and they spoke while he worked "__I wonder how Reverie, Blanc Cress and Daffodil Dream are doing, oh Earth Dasher and Spirit Warder and Berry Blossomfeather are doing I haven't see them in years__" Alex said playfully as he preened Ribbon's wings "__there you are my dear nice and clean and don't you look darling__" he chuckled putting her on his back and walking out of the bathroom_

_Alex was about to head down stairs when the hungry cries of Melody and Noelle drew his attention and he went to get them and returned downstairs carrying the young foals and Ribbon Rhythm, when Cloud Puff started crying "__how many foals do you have Alex?__" Ribbon asked _

"_I only have 2 this little one is the foal of my friend Rainbow Dash and her husband Soarin__" Alex explained as he picked Cloud Puff up and used his free wing to lure Rainbow Dash back to sleep _

_Ribbon looked impressed "__you really know how to handle foals don't you?__" she said_

_Alex smiled gently "__it's a passion you see and I've always wanted to be a father and with these 2 little bundles of joy my life is officially complete__" Alex said happily as he let Ribbon down and looked her in the face "__you hungry?__" he asked_

_Ribbon Rhythm's stomach growled loudly "__I guess I am and I haven't eaten in nearly 3 days__" she said _

_Alex prepared her a large meal and got himself something to eat and sat down to feed the foals before eating his own food "__Feeling better with some food in your stomach?__" Alex asked looking at Ribbon and noticed she was crying "__what's wrong child you can tell me__" he said gently _

_Ribbon Rhythm walked over to Alex tucked herself under Alex's free wing and kept crying "__I miss my parents they were killed earlier this year by the one who wanted me to birth his foal__" Ribbon started explaining and broke down_

_Alex noticed Cloud Puff wanted to get closer to Ribbon and Alex moved his wing up just enough and he saw Cloud Puff pat then hug Ribbon's nose "__well would you look at that__" Alex chuckled and Ribbon grabbed Cloud Puff in her wings _

_Ribbon Rhythm nuzzled Cloud Puff "__thank you little one I needed that__" she cried and passed Cloud Puff back to Alex_

_Alex rose from the table "__come along Ribbon let's get you to bed so you can rest__" Alex said gently leading the way upstairs_

_Ribbon tugged on Alex's tail "__is it ok if I curl up in your room for tonight please?__" Ribbon asked _

_Alex looked at Ribbon then wandered off to the closet and grabbed a large cushion and a quilt and walked into his room and placed them on the floor for Ribbon "__will this be enough for you?__" Alex asked as Ribbon twirled around on the cushion and laid down and went to sleep "__Sleep well little Ribbon I'll be here watching over you all night__" Alex said gently as he climbed into bed and went to sleep himself._

_Alex woke the next morning to Celestia tugging on his ear and the foal's hungry cries "__Alright I'm awake__" he chuckled setting the foals near their mother's hind legs so they could feed _

_Celestia was looking at Ribbon Rhythm "__Alex do you know who that young mare is?__" Celestia asked _

_Alex's attention turned to Ribbon "__Her name is Ribbon Rhythm and I found her last night being pursued by some ponies that had a nasty crash landing after I was done with them__" Alex explained "__I brought her here to safety and so she could finally rest peacefully__" he added levitating Ribbon off the cushion she was sleeping on as he stepped off the bed with his foals and laid Ribbon Rhythm on the bed in his place and covered her with the quilt _

_Alex saw her face light up under the warmth that Alex had left there as she adjusted her position to one that was more comfortable for her, Celestia slipped off the bed and stood next to Alex and looked at Ribbon Rhythm "__What's her story Alex why was she being pursued?__" Celestia asked kissing Alex's cheek _

_Alex walked up to Ribbon Rhythm "__sleep well my little girl I'll be here when you wake up__" Alex said sweetly backing up to Celestia _

_Ribbon Rhythm rolled over in her sleep "__Thanks dad__" she mumbled with a smile _

_Alex looked at Celestia "__her parents were killed earlier this year and she was nearly mounted 6 weeks before she came of age, if you examine her right now you'll find signs of forced penetration to her birth canal__" Alex explained as his mane turned purple_

_Celestia used her wing to push Alex's nose down forcing him to look at his foals and his mane turned black again as a smile crept across his face "__Much better you need to maintain your calm in front of your daughters Alex__" Celestia giggled_

_Alex continued to look at his daughters "__negative emotions have a negative effect on the foals both in and out of the womb heh I will have to be careful__" he laughed as he nuzzled Melody and Noelle "__my little Pegasus darlings__" he whispered with a smile and made his way out of the room "__Sleep well little Ribbon you are safe now__" Alex said gently as he left the room with Celestia right behind him_

_Alex and Celestia were joined at the stairs by Rainbow Dash "__Morning you two did you sleep well?__" Rainbow asked looking at them with a gentle smile as she carried Cloud Puff in her wings _

_Alex just smiled at her and walked down stairs when Celestia noticed his tail was still purple and it's red streak was black "__we slept well thank you Rainbow Dash but due to an event last night Alex is not in the best of moods if you look at his tail you'll understand__" Celestia explained _

_Rainbow looked at Alex's rump examining his tail "__I see what you mean but look at his second pair of wings he keeps rustling them showing he is clearly angry but for his daughters he is keeping as calm as he possibly can__" Rainbow said _

_Alex stopped and looked out the window and his mane and coat changed colour instantly Alex walked back up to the mares and very calmly gave Melody and Noelle to their mother and walked outside "__Stallion hand over Ribbon Rhythm at once we know she is in there as I have a special tracer spell placed on her__" the stallion yelled_

_Alex couldn't care less about what the stallion wanted "__Luchia find that tracer and destroy it I don't care if you wake Ribbon up__" Alex snapped_

_Alex's Spirit Guard Luchia appeared "__Got it leave it to me__" she said and raced indoors_

"_Well are you going to give her to me of do I have to kill everypony inside the house?__" The stallion snapped _

_Alex stretched his four wings out showing he wasn't going to back down from them "__you honestly think you intimidate me, think again, I was in a bad enough mood already after hearing what you or your boss had done to little Ribbon Rhythm but now you threaten my wife and foals and my dear friend and her daughter?__" Alex said calmly "__I hope you're ready for you punishment__" he snapped _

_The army of 2000 attacked, Alex didn't miss a single pony that tried to get past him to reach the house "__how is he getting them all so easily?__" the enemy leader wondered_

_Alex took position in front of the house door and looked at the army "__this one is for princess Twilight__" Alex said as his eyes glowed a twilight purple "__TWILIGHT ECLIPSE__" he roared_

_Everything went dark around the army and the leader watched in horror as his soldiers screamed in pain and terror then fell silent as light returned revealing the army dead on the floor and Alex dripping in blood "__what kind of a monster is he?__" the leader stammered backing up and turning to run and bumping into Alex "__Please spare me__" he cried falling over himself trying to get away from Alex._

_Alex just stared at him with a dark expression and Celestia and Rainbow Dash watched from the door as Alex cleaved him in half "__holy heck he can be scary__" Rainbow cried while she was covering Cloud Puff with her wings so the foal wouldn't witness the nightmare_

_Alex started walking back to the house "__Efreet burn this place but only burn the corpses__" Alex said quietly_

_Efreet appeared and set flame to the corpses __"I'll make sure the fire doesn't spread__" he said as Alex walked towards the house_

_Celestia looked at Alex as he walked up to the door "__are you feeling alright?__" she asked lowering her wings to reveal the foals on her back _

_Alex choked and took off landing on the balcony to his and Celestia's room and made his way to the bathroom and started cleaning the blood off revealing numerous gashes to his body "__the Twilight Eclipse spell is taxing, OW, honestly what a power house of a spell I can't believe Twilight Sparkle came up with it, Heh I wonder how she and Clutterstep are doing?__" he wondered as the blood washed off his dark coat _

_Celestia walked into the bathroom to an ocean of blood as Alex laid napping on the bathroom floor under the shower and she noticed the wounds on his body "__how did this happen?__" she wondered when Twilight Sparkle wandered into the bathroom_

_Twilight examined Alex's wounds "__as I thought he used the Twilight Eclipse Spell that's the only thing that could cause this level of injuries to him__" Twilight explained "__come on Alex wake up we need to get you to the hospital to close those wounds__" she said gently _

_Alex woke up and rose from the floor and the others watched as his coat mane tail and eyes returned to their normal colours "__I love watching that happen__" Celestia giggled as Alex walked up to her and kissed her _

_Celestia passed the foals to Alex and he started his long painful walk to Ponyville hospital, Alex looked back at the battle field and not even charred remains were left so he continued into town using magic to preserve what little blood he had left, Alex's injured body was instantly noticed by the citizens of Ponyville "__Alex what happened to you?__" Aloe asked racing up to him "__your beautiful coat is ruined what, did you do to wreck it so badly?__" She cried helping Alex walk to the hospital and Lotus and Masseuse helped her and were joined by a couple of pegasi flying beside him so he didn't topple over onto the mares_

_A pair of Unicorn mares grabbed Melody and Noelle and walked along just ahead of Alex but far enough away so if he fell forward he wouldn't land on them "__watch it he's going down__" Masseuse called as Alex fell forward and landed with a heavy crash "__my word he is heavy__" Masseuse cried as she and the other ponies tried with all their might to lift Alex off the floor _

_Lyra walked up to Alex "__honestly have any of you other Unicorns not heard of magic?__" Lyra snapped lifting Alex with the greatest of ease and carrying him to the hospital "__seriously some ponies can be so stupid, ANY DOCTORS FREE TO PERFORM SOME SURGERY?__" Lyra called loudly walking into the hospital _

_Doctors came racing out as Twilight walked in "__just letting you all know this is an after effect of my spell called Twilight Eclipse I designed it for Alex but told him to use it carefully as I wasn't sure what the after effects were and now we know__" Twilight explained as the doctors placed Alex on a bed and raced him to the nearest operating room_

_Nurse red heart stood outside the operating room "__honestly how much abuse can this pony take before his body gives out?__" she wondered as Celestia approached "__Ah Princess the doctors are working on closing Alex's wounds and you will find your twin girls in the room just there sleeping happily__" Red Heart said happily pointing to the room across from the operating room Alex was in_

_Celestia poked her head into the room to see her foals sleeping happily then carefully closing the door not to wake her daughters and turned her attention to Alex unconscious on the operating table "__what can you tell me about his condition?__" Celestia asked _

_Red heart wandered inside to talk to the doctors and returned to Celestia "__other than mass blood loss and sever lacerations he will make a full recovery but he will be bed ridden for at least 4 or 5 days__" Nurse Red Heart explained with a gentle smile _

_Celestia watched as the doctors closed Alex's lacerations when she heard her foals start crying and Alex woke up instantly when he noticed Celestia he nodded and went back to sleep "__recover quickly Alex__" Celestia said gently and went into the room to feed her foals_

_A week passed by and Alex was finally back home with Celestia and their foals where he happily laid down on his bed with them and sang for them as they looked at him and smiled he lowered his nose to them to nuzzle them and they started patting the scar on his face "__I am sorry my dears this scar must bother you huh__" Alex whimpered as tears rolled down his face and onto his daughters while they patted his nose, he pulled his wings apart and laid his head between his daughters and let them tap, smack and bop him on the head as much as they liked _

_Celestia walked into the room to hear Alex laughing as their foals played around near his nose "__you seem to be enjoying yourself?__" Celestia chuckled placing herself next to Alex _

_Alex used 2 of his wings to form a play pen so Melody and Noelle could play safely without the risk of falling off the bed and the other 2 to play peek-a-boo with them which they thoroughly enjoyed "__What's going on in here?__" Rainbow asked walking in with Cloud Puff and watching Alex playfully nudge the foals over with his nose and join them in laughing "__That looks like fun can Cloud Puff join?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at Rainbow Dash and nodded his head and Rainbow put Cloud Puff in the make shift play pen and Alex continued playing with all three of them when Alex suddenly lifted all three up and moved himself to the much bigger floor and recreated the play pen with his wings and continued playing "__where's the fillies?__" Alex said playfully covering his face with his 2 free wings "__There they are__" he chuckled moving his wings away and the foals just started laughing "__their laughter is music to my ears__" Alex chuckled looking at Celestia and Rainbow _

_Ribbon Rhythm walked into the room "__why are the foals laughing oh I see why__" she laughed as Alex covered his face again and uncovered it to the delight of the foals "__he is good with foals isn't he?__" Ribbon said placing herself next to Alex and started playing peek-a-boo with the foals as well_

_Alex looked at Ribbon and knew if he was to get an answer he would have to open some wounds "__Ribbon can you come with me please__" Alex said as he nudged the foals over playfully one last time "__oh don't give me that look I'll be back shortly to play some more in a few moments I promise__" he said looking at the foals as they looked at him wanting to play some more_

_Celestia took Alex's place to play with the foal's while her wings couldn't form the play pen like Alex she could still play peek-a-boo with them which she did "__Leave them with me Alex you go talk to Ribbon__" Celestia said "__Where's the Fillies__" she chirped "__there they are__" she sang to the enjoyment of the foal's _

_Alex looked at the foals "__I'll be back shortly__" he said as he gently nudged them over again "__this way dear Ribbon we'll take this outside__" he said and walked out the back_

_Ribbon sat herself by the door "__You wanted to talk?__" she asked looking concerned_

_Alex sat with his back to her and let his wings fall behind him "__I'm sorry I know this is going to open up your mental wounds but can you tell me everything that has happened to you over the course of this year?__" Alex asked looking back at her _

_Ribbon Rhythm walked up to Alex and sat herself in front of Alex between his hooves and leaned up against his coat and rubbed her head against his chest as tears flowed down her face "__it started when a Unicorn noble learned that even as a Pegasus I have a Wellspring of magic that I can use when I sing he ordered the murder of my parents and my capture but I fled and anypony who helped me was killed as well__" Ribbon explained looking Alex in the face "__Alex I'm scared I don't want anypony else dying because of me I'm sorry but I must go__" she cried and got to her hooves _

_Alex grabbed Ribbon "__Allow me to show you something__" Alex said placing his front right hoof on Ribbon's forehead "__this was how I was injured a week ago__" he explained and Ribbon saw everything that happened "__you don't need to run anymore little Ribbon you are safe here with me so what say you stay with me and Celestia from now on as part of the family__" Alex said with a pleasant smiled on his face_

_Ribbon Rhythm looked at Alex with a mixture of fear and delight on her face "__Really?__" she cried and jumped on Alex_

_Alex wrapped his hooves and wings around Ribbon Rhythm "__welcome home my little girl come on let's get some food shall we?__" Alex said with a grin _

_Ribbon Rhythm looked at Alex with tears in her eyes "__food sounds good__" she laughed and pranced inside with her wings held high_

_Celestia walked out carrying Melody and Noelle "__What did you do I haven't seen Ribbon Rhythm that happy all week__" Celestia said sitting next to Alex_

_Alex took his daughters from their mother and placed them on his wings "__you might want to go tend to your eldest daughter Celestia before she gets hungry__" Alex said looking at his foals with a smile on his face and tears in his eye "__I could never imagine leaving you darlings alone to fend for yourselves in this world__" Alex whimpered nuzzling his daughters affectionately and stood up and headed inside _

_Ribbon Rhythm was happily bouncing around the lounge room "__I have a mother and father again and I have baby sisters too heh I don't care that I'm adopted I'm just so happy__" she giggled and spotted Alex looking at her "__something wrong father?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at her with a smile "__you don't have to call me father you know, calling me Alex will be fine__" he said gently and kissed her nose when his head snapped to the window "__Ribbon get away from the window__" Alex snarled bringing his two free wings in front of him, his foals and Ribbon Rhythm as several magic shots hit his wings and dissipated "__Ribbon Rhythm take Melody and Noelle and head up stairs don't come down till I call for you__" Alex instructed and marched outdoors _

_Alex stepped in front of the house and breathed deeply relaxing every nerve and muscle "__Stallion, Ribbon Rhythm is mine give her to me and you and your family will be spared, I know you are the husband to Celestia and your twin daughters Melody and Noelle are in the house along with Miss Rainbow Dash and her daughter Cloud Puff now unless you want them all dead give Ribbon Rhythm to me with no resistance__" the Stallion said _

_Alex maintained his composure and looked calmly at the force before him then turned his attention to the house behind "__forgive me Celestia looks like our holiday is going to be cut short__" Alex said quietly turning his attention to the force in the field near his home "__Very short__" he sneered as his coat, mane, tail and eyes changed colour "__let's get this over with__" he said sharply _

_The leader looked at Alex half transfixed "__who would have thought the Prince of Equestria would have such a dark nature tell me sire do you take pleasure in the death of others?__" he asked with a wicked smile _

_Alex just looked at him "__not really not that you need to care__" Alex said _

_The leader looked at Alex confused "__KILL HIM__" he ordered and the force attacked_

"_By my blood and your death shall she be free__" Alex roared charging in and started cutting his enemies down "__TWILIGHT ECLIPSE__" Alex snapped and everything went dark_

_The leader looked around blind "__What's going on somepony turned out the lights__" he cried _

_The Eclipse fell and light returned and Alex looked his body over and then looked at the stallion that was left standing alone "__leave this place and never bother Ribbon Rhythm again__" Alex ordered and the stallion fled for his life, Alex looked at the battlefield and tears started flowing down his face "__Efreet burn the bodies please__" Alex whimpered and turned back towards the house and made his way to the bathroom and cleaned the blood off and used his magic to seal his wounds _

_Celestia entered the bathroom to examine him "__Alex are you going to be alright?__" she whispered to him _

_Alex shook his head, left the bathroom and headed to the room to get the girls and made his way outside then took to the sky with Celestia, Rainbow Dash and Ribbon Rhythm "__Efreet burn the house down as well destroy everything__" Alex mumbled then turned and headed back to Canterlot _

_Once they arrived Alex placed Melody and Noelle on the bed and went into the bathroom and removed the magic that held his wounds closed and with the nearby sewing kit started surgically closing his own wounds when Celestia walked in to the floor covered in blood "__Alex are you alright?__" Celestia asked again for the second time in an hour _

_Alex finished stitching his wounds shut then looked at Celestia "__I feel better then I look__" Alex muttered weakly as he got shakily to his hooves and went to join his foals in bed "__maybe now that stallion will leave Ribbon Rhythm alone and let her live the rest of her life in peace__" he said quietly as he climbed into bed and fell asleep with his foals tucked safely in his wings_

_Celestia stayed with Alex and magically healed his wounds while he slept with his foals "__even when so badly injured he can sleep so peacefully as long as he has his foals with him__" she chuckled and Alex slumped to his right and landed on Celestia's side _

_Alex opened his eyes in a sleepy daze and looked Celestia straight in the face "__my life wouldn't be complete without you Celestia__" he said quietly and fell back asleep with his head resting on Celestia's neck _

_Celestia just sat there blushing "__and if not for you Alex I'd be cursed to have Discord by my side__" she said quietly_

_Celestia looked at her foals when they suddenly vanished with a pop "__is being with me really such a bad thing Celestia?__" the voice of Discord rang through the castle but Celestia was not registering him _

_Celestia was suddenly frantic "__MELODY, NOELLE WHERE ARE YOU?__" she cried and Alex stood up with his coat black, mane and tail purple and eyes red "__Alex, Discord has our foals__" Celestia screamed _

_Alex was looking around the room "__fear not Celestia I'll get them back__" Alex said poison dripping from each word _

_Alex marched from the castle in full armour and seeping nothing but pure hatred Alex wanted his daughters back and he was willing to do anything to do it "__Fascinating to see that you came out alone Alex are you ready to die?__" Discord snickered as he appeared magically carrying Melody and Noelle_

_Alex looked livid "__If you are going to kill me then do it but carry them properly__" he snapped _

_Discord just threw Melody and Noelle into the air "__Catch them if you can__" he laughed _

_Alex exploded into the air and caught Melody and Noelle with his magic as Discord ripped his chest open shredding his left lung causing Alex to cough up blood all over his foals which he cleaned away instantly to not traumatise them "__what do you think you're doing killing me is one thing but if you do that again Discord I won't be attempting to kill you their mother will be__" Alex said choking on his own blood_

_Discord hovered in mid-air "__your life should end anytime now__" he laughed _

_Alex laid on the ground with his foals crying in his wings as they saw the blood flowing from his mouth "__I'll not be dying today__" Alex coughed looking up at Discord and placing the foals in a Dimensional Pocket but kept it open so he could hear the foals "__if I am to die Discord, I will see my foals safely back to their mother after I step over your corpse__" Alex wheezed _

_Discord attacked, Alex did everything he could to dodge Discords attacks, he didn't have enough blood in him to perform the Twilight Eclipse spell and he was starting to lose feeling in his wings so he began to think quickly "__Alex let me take over get your daughter's home__" a voice said causing Alex to look around and take another wound to his midsection "__DAMN IT__" the voice roared again_

_Alex heard Discord scream as Nahmet hung from his throat when Arachnae landed beside Alex "__Alex you're not in good shape now get your foals home we'll handle the Draconiquis__" Arachnae said_

_Alex stared at Discord "__Arachnae can you take my daughter's home please if I'm going to die i want to do it on the battle field besides I can't feel my wings__" Alex explained as he watched Discord throw Nahmet off _

_Alex suddenly heard galloping hoof steps "__What do you think you're doing to Alex you beast?__" Earth Dasher cried kicking Discord in the face _

_Discord was getting angrier by the second "__GET OUT OF MY WAY__" he roared and then screamed in Agony _

_Cadence landed on Discord's head with enough force to drill him head first into the floor "__HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BIG BROTHER SO BADLY__" Cadence screamed_

_Alex heard the sound of a pair of spears being swung around from behind him as Shining Armour and Willow Woodsinger dashed past and ran Discord through "__this is nothing compared to what you did to him prepare to be judged by the maker__" Shining Armour said _

_Alex suddenly felt the air turn cold from behind him "__Discord when I helped reform you I had honestly hoped you would become something better but I see I was wrong__" Fluttershy cried and Alex looked behind him to see Fluttershy leading the others to the battlefield _

_Alex was confused "__What's going on?__" he said coughing up more blood_

_Luna arrived and her anger was evident as she was currently in Nightmare Moon state "__My sister sent out cries for help to anyone she could think of and now we are here and help is also on the way from Eagland as well__" Luna explained _

_It wasn't long until Alex heard the sound of something flying low and really fast "__Hold the Draconiquis off, Medics get to work on Alex and someone get those Foals off the battlefield and back to their mothe__r" Edward Grimclaw ordered landing next to Alex "__you look like a train wreck__" he chuckled and Alex smiled even as more blood poured from his mouth _

_The Gryphon medics worked on Alex as a pair of Gryphons looked at Alex "__pass us your foal's sire we'll get them back to their mother__" they said gently_

_Alex extracted Melody and Noelle from the Dimensional Pocket and passed them to the Gryphons "__Fly gently with them please?__" Alex whimpered choking on his blood again_

_Alex watched as the Gryphon medics worked on closing his wounds "__Damn it WATCH OUT FOR HIS CLAWS THEY"RE POISONED__" a medic screamed _

_Nahmet, Cadence, Shining Armour, Willow and the Gryphon task force scattered while discord laughed "__well I poisoned my claws to make sure he died too bad for him really__" Discord laughed floating into the air _

"_ALEX NO__" a medic screamed _

_Alex teleported above Discord "__DIE__" Alex roared diving at Discord and slicing him in half and crash landed in a heap on the floor "__it's done__" he coughed and faded from lose of blood and pain_

_Alex's help raced him to Canterlot Hospital while Arachnae flew to the castle to get Celestia and the foals "__bring him this way there's an empty operating room right here__" the nurse called seeing the Gryphons carrying Alex "__My word this is much worse than the last time he was in here, how in the world did he get this wound?__" she said examining Alex while he laid on the bed _

_Edward Grimclaw walked in "__you should also know that his wounds have been poisoned and because of the poison his wounds won't close and hurry up he's nearly out of blood__" Grimclaw said sharply_

_Celestia raced into the room "__how is he doing?__" she cried seeing his wound and turned her attention to Edward Grimclaw "__what of Discord?__" she asked turning back to Alex_

_Edward Grimclaw stepped beside Celestia "__your husband is a monster, with that horrific wound he killed the Draconiquis himself__" he explained as a smile crept across his face "__Guards go and grab Discord's corpse and bring it here for Celestia to see__" he ordered and the gryphons took off _

_The gryphon guards returned a short time later carrying Discord in two parts and laid him out on the floor for Celestia to see and the doctors removed the residue of the poison so they could attempt to make an antidote for him when Arachnae walked in "__I'll start removing the poison right away but prepare yourselves this is going to look nasty__" she said and poking her nose inside Alex's open wound started licking the poison off the open wounds_

_The others watched shocked at what they were seeing "__Ugh just watching her remove the poison that way is making me ill__" Celestia said as she watched Arachnae remove the poison_

_Five minutes later Arachnae pulled her head out of the wound "__his blood tastes lovely but I also got the poison out too so with the antidote he should start healing immediately__" Arachnae explained as she straightened herself up _

_The doctors got to work in closing Alex's wounds starting with his left lung and kept closing his wounds till only the flesh wounds were left and another set of doctors entered with the equipment needed for a blood transfusion "__time we got to our line of work__" they said as the other team finished closing the wounds which took them 9 hours to do_

_Alex found himself in the world of his subconscious he tried to stand up but couldn't "__try not to move Alex__" Lauren said appearing before him and laying down in front of him "__you are barely holding on so get some rest__" she said and Alex's conscience failed as he went into a deep sleep._


	15. Chapter 15

_CHAPTER 15_

_Alex regained consciousness 2 weeks later in the hospital "__ugh my head and body ache all over__" he whimpered as he tried to stand up his body wasn't responding but he still had use of his wings "__I guess you don't want to move just yet huh?__" he chuckled looking at his body _

_Celestia walked in looking miserable "__I hope he wakes up soon__" she said gently looking behind her as she walked in "__Fluttershy what's the matter?__" she asked_

_Fluttershy had tears running down her face "__he's finally awake__" she stammered "__HE'S FINALLY WOKEN UP__" she screamed racing from the room _

_Celestia looked at Alex he was lying on the bed on his belly and his front hooves crossed in front of him with his head up nice and high, Celestia looked at Alex with a mixture of delight and shock then bolted from the hospital and returned 15 minutes later with Melody and Noelle "__it's good to see you finally awake Alex here you should hold them__" Celestia cried with a smile passing Melody and Noelle to Alex who had covered his face with 2 of his wings _

_Alex looked sideways at Celestia then turned his attention back to his foals "__BOO__" he said quickly moving his wings away and watched as his daughters little faces lit up and they started laughing _

_Celestia rubbed her head against Alex's neck "__so are you able to move right now?__" she asked _

_Alex looked at her with a smile "__I'm only in this position because I used my magic to put myself here other than that my body isn't responding right now__" he explained as he returned his attention to his foals "__thankfully my wings are still working so I can play with Melody and Noelle at least__" he laughed as he nuzzled his daughters_

_Fluttershy returned with the others that had arrived to help Alex and Earth dasher was the first to his side with Spirit warder "__Alex how do you feel?__" she asked "__Spirit this is the stallion I told you about he was the one that found you in that cave several years ago__" she explained _

_Alex levitated Spirit onto the bed with him and the foals "__look at how much you have grown I see Earth Dasher took fantastic care of you__" Alex said nuzzling Spirit Warder_

_Spirit Warder looked like she had been reunited with her father for the first time in years "__I remember you for some reason you looked different but your spirit feels the same__" Spirit said happily rubbing her head on Alex's neck_

_Alex winced in pain but kept his smile and looked at Earth Dasher "__how have you been Earth Dasher has Manehattan been treating you well?__" Alex asked looking at his old friend and Earth Dasher nodded "__Arachnae how are the girls and the Cluster doing?__" he said gently_

_Arachnae placed herself next to Alex and leaned against his side "__they are all fine thanks to your assistance after your wedding__" she said and kissed Alex's cheek_

_Alex just blushed "__please thanking me isn't necessary I'm just happy knowing you and your family are safe and sound__" he replied smiling while Arachnae rubbed her head on Alex's neck "__if you keep doing that Arachnae, Celestia is going to get jealous__" he laughed _

_Celestia was going red in the face and placed herself on Alex's other side "__can't let Arachnae have you all to herself__" she whimpered _

_Alex just started laughing "__while I do feel lucky to have 2 beautiful mares either side of me I must ask you ladies to hop off the bed I'm feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment__" he said with a weak smile and he laid his head down between his foals and fell asleep_

_The others watched as Alex slept for a bit "__well at least we know he'll recover__" Celestia said with a smile _

_The others were instantly alerted to something wrong when the foals started crying and Alex didn't react they went to check on Alex and found the foals smacking him on the head trying to wake him up "__What's gotten into them?__" Arachnae asked_

_Fluttershy was looking scared "__look at his chest it's not rising and falling with his breathing somepony check if he is still breathing__" Fluttershy whimpered _

_A doctor came in and checked Alex's pulse and breathing and then bolted from the room and returned with a defibrillator "__All of you out now and take the foals with you__" he snapped as he magically rolled Alex over and started trying to revive him _

_Celestia was looking in the window in terror "__he didn't want us next to him when he stopped breathing he didn't want to scare us__" she cried _

_Lauren appeared next to Celestia with tears in her eyes "__there's nothing I can do to help him all we can do is pray the doctor can bring him back to us__" she said as they watched the doctor stop and shake his head _

_Celestia screamed in disbelief "__Get her out of here__" Grimclaw said gently "__wait look at his wings I think it worked it was just a delayed reaction__" he gasped as Alex suddenly started gasping for breath _

_The Doctor rolled Alex over onto his belly and held his head up to keep his airways clear "__Breath Alex come on you need to pull through this__" the doctor said using magic to hold his head up while nurses rubbed his back and chest to encourage his body to breath_

_Celestia was suddenly beside herself with delight seeing Alex with his eyes open and flapping his wings "__oh thank goodness he's going to be alrigh__t" she sighed and looked at her foals she levitated them up to the window so they could see their father and they immediately wanted to go to him "__ok little ones let's go__" she laughed and poked her head in the door "__may I enter doctor?__" she asked_

_The doctor and nurses looked at Celestia then at Alex as they put a heavy quilt over him "__of course princes you and your foals can come in just know he is ice cold that's why we have put a quilt on him__" the doctor explained_

_Celestia walked in and looked at Alex who was staring at her very weakly "__Sorry for the scare Celestia__" he whimpered with a gentle smile and pulled his wings out in front of him "__pass them here__" he said and Celestia placed Melody and Noelle on his wings "__hello there little one's see daddy is ok now__" he chuckled lowering his head between them so they could play with him_

_Alex was bed ridden for nearly 3 months till doctors were positive that his heart wouldn't stop again, Alex left the hospital with a clean bill of health as doctors had check all his vitals that morning his heart rate was normal so was blood pressure and magic flow and mental activity but for some odd reason the scar of the wound Discord gave him hadn't vanished_

_Alex decided that his first order of business was to go check on Ribbon Rhythm in the castle where he quickly found her playing with glitter "__having fun you two?__" Alex asked playfully _

_The girls looked at him "__Father__" they cheered together and they jumped on him _

_Glitter landed on Alex's head and Ribbon was on his back while he had Melody and Noelle in his wings "__never have I seen a happier family__" Lauren said walking in the front doors of the castle _

_Alex looked back at Lauren then grinned "__your part of this family too you know Lauren__" Alex said his grin growing wider _

_Lauren had tears running down her face "__I've always wanted to come back to my family but I was never sure if I could come back__" she cried_

_Alex looked at Lauren with a gentle smile and half open eyes "__welcome home Lauren you've been gone for far too long__" he said gently walking up to her and kissing Lauren's cheek, Lauren broke down and collapsed on the floor in tears "__come along mother__" he chuckled levitating Lauren off the floor and making his way into his bedroom "__where did Celestia go?__" Alex wondered looking behind him _

_Ribbon tugged on Alex's ear "__she wasn't with you when you came in__" Ribbon explained through a mouthful of Alex's ear_

_Alex walked into his room and placed Lauren on his bed then placed himself on the floor and he and Ribbon Rhythm started playing peek-a-boo with Melody and Noelle "__Melody, Noelle where's mommy?__" Alex sang playfully closing his wings so the foals couldn't see "__There she is__" he laughed opening his wings so the foals could see their mother standing happily over Alex and they started laughing _

_Alex and Celestia spent the rest of the morning with the family when Celestia suddenly got up to tend to lunch "__Alex stay here with my mother and our girls I'll call you when lunch is ready__" she said happily and pranced from the room_

_Alex looked at Ribbon Rhythm and they both laughed as they returned to playing with Melody and Noelle, Alex happily sang his songs when a voice he had never heard joined him in singing and he looked around to see Ribbon Rhythm singing "__you have got to be kidding me__" Alex stammered as he looked at Melody and Noelle so he moved his wings so the foals could see Ribbon Rhythm and they fell asleep soon afterwards_

_Ribbon Rhythm stopped singing to look at Alex "__Sorry Father I didn't mean to start singing you just looked like you were having so much fun so I decided to join you__" she said looking scared like she was about to be punished _

_Alex looked at her with a smile "__would you do me the pleasure of singing another song please Ribbon I love your singing voice and would very much love to hear you sing again__" he said tapping the floor in front of him _

_Ribbon sat down in front of Alex and rubbed her head against his neck "__my real father always forbid me from singing because he didn't like music__" she explained hanging her head _

_Alex looked at Ribbon between his front hooves "__well I for one love music so please sing as much as you like from now on ok__" he said kissing Ribbon's forehead_

_Ribbon Rhythm looked lost and with a playful nudge from Alex she started singing and it wasn't long before he felt the magic within the young Pegasus activate and her voice was amplified, Alex magically opened every door in the castle as well as every window to let Ribbon Rhythm's voice be heard through the castle "__I may as well join her__" Alex said with a laugh and amplified his voice to match Ribbon's _

_They sang happily and after a small period of time Ribbon stopped singing with Alex following her lead "__that felt great can we sing like that again sometime?__" Ribbon asked_

_Alex looked at her with a smile on his face "__we can sing like that whenever you want just let me know__" Alex replied _

_Celestia walked into the room with a smile on her face "__that song was beautiful you two but enough for now its lunch time__" she said and turned around and pranced from the room_

_Alex picked up Melody and Noelle while Glitter was still asleep tucked safely in the fur of his left ear, he left the room with Ribbon Rhythm by his side "__what's the bet the others that have been at the hospital with me this whole time spent all this time preparing a party for my return__" Alex chuckled as they entered the dining room_

"_SURPRISE__" a multitude of voices said all at once and Alex closed his ears to drown out the sound and protect Glitter at the same time_

_Alex looked around quite sternly as he opened his ears again and glitter come out "__who set of the party canon?__" she whimpered_

"_Oh good idea__" Pinkie said and fired the party cannon off_

"_Enough__" Alex said sharply and looked at his daughters who had just woken up crying from the multitude of loud noises "__Honestly__" he sighed "__Glitter, Ribbon you girls stay here I'm going to try and get Melody and Noelle back to sleep__" he said and marched from the dining hall "__my poor darling girls__" he whimpered looking at them _

_Alex placed himself on his bed and using his wings formed a play pen for his foals to play and he laid his head inside so they could bop him on the head and hug and cuddle him as much as they liked when Celestia walked in "__sorry Alex I didn't know the girls had fallen asleep__" Celestia said as she placed herself next to Alex and watched as their foals bopped hugged and cuddled their father "__you never cease to amaze me Alex right when I think I know you perfectly you blow my mind by showing me something new__" she laughed as she watched as Alex nudged Melody and Noelle over gently with his nose_

_The others arrived with all the party food and decorations and set up as quietly as possible and Ribbon Rhythm placed herself on the bed next to Celestia "__now that is a happy family__" Photo Finish said with delight and took a Photo of them right after Alex had lifted his wings to reveal the foals "__this photo is easily the best I have ever taken__" she giggled with delight_

_Alex looked at Photo Finish when Celestia spoke up "__I asked her to come to the party so we could get a family picture taken__" she explained_

_Alex just looked at Celestia "__now that was a lovely idea__" Alex said then looking around he noticed the girls had finished setting up the room and he looked at his daughters who were very much awake "__Oh alright you can make as much noise as you want and somepony go and get Luna down here so she can join the fun__" Alex laughed "__care to join us Photo Finish your more than welcome?__" Alex said with a grin_

_Photo Finish looked around "__well if you are inviting me then I will most graciously accept__" she said happily and joined in the fun _

_Alex, Celestia and Ribbon Rhythm sang while the others danced and played the day away and well into the night and the noise died down when the foals fell asleep, Rainbow Dash had placed Cloud Puff with Melody and Noelle so they could play together and the foals had fallen asleep with little Cloud Puff in the middle "__Don't they look darling?__" Celestia said magicing over a small blanket big enough to cover all three of them and tucking them in _

_Alex looked to his left to see Ribbon Rhythm fast asleep then looked around the room and all the others had fallen asleep too, Alex carefully got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom "__Care to join me?__" he said quietly so only Celestia could hear him_

_Celestia slipped herself out of bed just as gently as Alex did "__I would love too__" she replied and followed him in _

_Alex worked on Celestia first so she could take as long as she wanted with him "__having fun are we?__" he asked leaning over Celestia's back from the right bringing his head around to her left _

_Celestia just rubbed her head against Alex's "__yes I am thank you for asking__" she giggled looking him in the eye "__and as much as I would love to have some Adult fun I don't think you would enjoy another foal to look after so soon__" she laughed looking Alex in the face_

_Alex just looked at Celestia and grinned "__did you forget about that spell I kept using before our wedding__" he chuckled his grin growing wider_

_Alex's ears pricked up as he heard the familiar sounds of the bathroom being sealed off, Celestia threw Alex into the air placing herself on her back and Alex landed standing over her "__Whenever you are ready big guy__" Celestia said happily while blushing _

_Celestia watched as Alex's body glowed and his emerald eyes turned pink and he lowered himself "__as you wish my princess__" he said gently._

_Alex woke up the following morning feeling drained and still very tired when he suddenly snapped awake he could sense unrelenting lust, he looked around the room and found that Arachnae was missing "__oh my I feel sorry for any stallion she gets her hooves on__" Alex chuckled "__hold on if memory serves Arachnae said I had won her heart when I saved her daughters and her cluster nearly 5 years ago__" he recalled when it suddenly hit him "__I might be in trouble__" he gasped looking around_

_Activating his psychic powers Alex looked around for Arachnae "__how unsatisfying__" he heard her say in his head "__I'm sure Alex would be able to give me what I want__" she said again then she looked at the castle "__hello there Alex I see you there you naughty boy__" she chuckled into his head _

_Alex let out a long drawn out mental sigh "__I'm rather drained at the moment Arachnae are you sure you can't find another stallion to help you?__" Alex asked _

_Alex sensed Arachnae looking around "__I've already had my way with half the Castle royal guard and I'm still not satisfied none of them had the reach or the power I'm looking for__" she explained _

_Alex broke off communications "__its Arachnae isn't it?__" Celestia asked sitting herself up _

_Alex nodded "__The changeling Queen is in heat and she has already drained half the castles guard__" Alex explained _

_Arachnae walked in the door "__and none of them had the reach or power I like when I mate__" she said making Celestia blush_

_Celestia looked at Arachnae then at Alex "__this is probably going to torture you and probably the worst decision I'm ever going to make, I'm sorry but__" she said removing a flower from Alex's mane and placing it in his mouth which he swallowed "__you are going to have to calm her body down before she drains all of Canterlot dry and I'm sure there will be a lot of married mares who wouldn't like that Buck I'm not even liking the idea but it needs to be done__" Celestia explained _

_Alex was shocked at what he was hearing "__are you sure about this?__" he asked looking at Celestia_

_Celestia nodded her head "__it's not something I take joy in but it has to be done__" she said again_

_Alex looked at the ceiling "__sometimes you have to do bad things to be good__" Alex said then turned his attention to Arachnae and his eyes turned pink "__shall we take this someplace else then__" Alex said gently as he slid out of bed and brushed his tail against Celestia's chin as he stepped off the bed and flew out of the room _

_Arachnae flew out of the room right behind him smiling, Celestia watched them leave with a sorrowful look on her face "__forgive me Alex it was a very hard decision to make I hope you can forgive me__" she whimpered_

_Celestia spent the rest of the morning tending to her work, fed her foals and preparing breakfast other than that she was constantly looking out the throne room window for any sign of Alex's turn, Arachnae returned carrying Alex she landed in the throne room and carefully carried him into his room and placed him on the bed covered him with a quilt then turned her attention to Celestia "__now I'm jealous your husband is everything I want in a stallion and more but for now he helped me quell my urges before I drained Canterlot's stallions dry thank you for letting him help me Celestia and I'm sorry I took your husband from you for a short time I pray you can forgive me__" Arachnae said carefully and returned to her spot on the bed room floor "__I should warn you he is extremely weak right now and I don't recommend moving him from the bed so let him sleep for as long as he can to regain his strength__" Arachnae explained then curled up and went to sleep._

_Arachnae was right Alex was at the back of the bed slumped completely to his right shivering profusely, Celestia crawled over to him and using her magic started warming Alex up when she remembered the temperature of the bath "__of course__" she said levitating him up and stepping off the bed and heading into the bath room "__Come on Alex let's get you warmed up__" she whispered not wanting to wake him_

_Celestia lowered Alex into the bath and then slid into the bath with him to keep him above the water "__How is he doing Celestia?__" Lauren asked walking into the bathroom _

_Celestia looked at her mother and noticed she had Melody and Noelle safely in her wings "__if he doesn't warm up soon I might have to superheat the room and see if that works__" she said looking at her mother "__but other than that his body temperature is slowly rising but not as fast as I would like it too__" she explained _

_They waited for an hour and Alex's body temperature still wasn't high enough "__Celestia looks like you're going to have to super heat him just try not to burn him alright just give me a moment to get everything from your room that would be destroyed and I'll need to move Arachnae as well__" Lauren said gently then quickly and carefully teleported everything from the room _

_Celestia walked into the empty room carrying Alex "__I remember when this room was first created__" she chuckled lying Alex on the floor "__hold on Alex, I pray this works__" she whimpered and letting all her negative emotions take hold of her, her white coat turned black and her mane and tail ignited into flame "__when was the last time I felt like this, I should have used this on Discord when he took my foals he wouldn't have liked that__" Celestia laughed with an evil grin_

_Celestia had turned her attention to the window "__Your foals would have been scared out of their wits if they saw you looking like that__" Alex spat _

_Celestia looked behind her to see a black Clydesdale leering at her "__you think so well fear is often sometimes a good thing correct?__" Celestia hissed turning the temperature up_

_Alex reeled in the increased heat "__Shake it off Alex you have to calm her down, ugh this is going to leave some burns__" he muttered to himself and vanished from sight, Celestia looked around for him "__I see in your dark state you forget to use the most basic of abilities__" Alex said loudly _

_Celestia screamed in fright as Alex pinned her to the floor "__What are you doing get off__" she snapped looking back at Alex who was leaning over her rump with his front hooves over her wings "__Oh no DON'T__" she screamed _

_Alex looked at her in the face and he could see her terror in her eyes "__know that I take no pleasure in this but I will force you to give me my wife back__" Alex snarled and mounted her _

_Celestia's screams of pleasure and pain could be heard from the dining hall "__what are they doing at this time day honestly, but it does sounds like Aunty Celestia is in a lot of pain__" Cadence said looking in the direction of Alex and Celestia's room_

_Lauren was looking in the direction of the room as well "__I think Celestia went crazy when she went to super heat the room so she could warm Alex up__" Lauren explained _

_Arachnae was sitting at the table eating with her ears folded down and blushing "__that sounds rough just the way I like it__" she chuckled _

_Celestia's screamed stopped after nearly 20 minutes and Alex stepped away and sat down "__OW__" he cried standing back up as the floor was far too hot for him to handle at the moment, he returned his attention to Celestia and watched as her mane and tail returned to normal "__Crazy mare what was she thinking using that method to warm me up again__" he said and looked at his belly and noticed the severe level burns "__Undine can you do something about these before they become a problem please?__" Alex asked_

_Undine appeared before Alex "__it would be my pleasure darling and I promise I'll not a leave a scar__" she laughed and placed a sphere of healing waters around Alex's midsection and he started screaming instantly "__Bear with it Alex I know it hurts but that just means it's working, oh hey I'll heal this scar too__" She said adjusting the sphere to cover the scar on Alex's chest _

_The others raced into the room to see Undine using her powers to remove the dark corruption from Celestia while Alex screamed in agony as his burns healed "__That burn looks horrible__" Rarity cried racing up to Alex to get a closer look _

_Lauren walked up to Alex and stood beside Rarity "__Alex must have mounted Celestia while she was in Solar Nova state and with her tail and mane turning to fire and being hotter than a raging inferno I'm surprised the burn isn't a lot worse__" Lauren explained_

_Undine looked over to Lauren and Rarity "__that burn would have been nearly fatal if it wasn't for his nightmare state which magically strengthened his body that's why the burn isn't worse than it is__" she explained _

_The others monitored Alex for a few hours when Celestia woke up and looked at Alex then her rump "__well I remember him mounting me in my dark state and wrapped his tail around mine__" Celestia said standing up and looking at Alex _

_Rarity jumped to her hooves and examined Alex's tail "__his beautiful tail is ruined hang on I'll do what I can to restore it__" she said dashing off to her private room and returning with her personal salon kit then set to work restoring Alex's tail_

"_Why is Alex screaming in agony?__" Cadence cried _

_Undine was looking at the burn on Alex's midsection "__that burn should be long gone by now why hasn't it healed?__" she wondered then she saw a section of his flesh restore itself "__Oh thank goodness it's healing it's just taking longer than normal and look he has stopped screaming__" she cheered _

_They watched as the Sphere of water was absorbed into Alex's body and he landed on the floor, curled up and went to sleep as Celestia watched over him "__he has taken a lot of abuse lately hasn't he, first was Ribbon's pursuers, then Discord followed by Arachnae and then Celestia my poor darling boy you have given far too much and received nearly nothing in return__" Lauren said lifting Alex off the floor and placing him on his bed which she had just teleported back into the room "__Celestia pass me the royal Alicorn Ornament__" she added quickly_

_Celestia removed the ornament from the draw it was in "__here mother but what do you need it for?__" Celestia asked_

_Lauren looked at it for few moments "__there are only 2 feathers in here but you can feel the power in it already__" she said looking around at the others "__Cadence, Luna, Twilight can I have 1 feather from each of you please__" Lauren asked and removed one of her own feathers then took the feathers from the others and added the feathers to the Ornament "__this will hurt for just a moment Alex, hang on there's already a hole in his ear nice__" Lauren said adjusting the style of the hair piece to form an ear attachment "__from now on only Alex can wear this ear piece ok?__" she asked _

"_Agreed__" the others chanted together _

_Lauren nuzzled Alex and he happily rolled over in his sleep "__Sleep well my darling boy your beautiful wife will be here when you wake up again__" Lauren said and the others left the room_

_The day went by like nothing had happened Celestia sat on her throne doing her work while the others sat quietly in the lounge room and played with Cloud Puff, Melody, Noelle, Seira and Glitter "__how is Alex doing?__" Arachnae asked walking into the lounge room from the dining hall_

_Cadence looked at Arachnae "__I still haven't gotten used to you being here Arachnae I'm sorry but Alex is healing nicely he has Fluttershy, Rarity and oddly enough Rainbow Dash taking good care of him and he is awake but if you try going in there Fluttershy will be the one having a go at you as she won't even allow Celestia in to see him right now__" Cadence explained looking at the door to Alex's room_

_Arachnae looked at the closed door "__I see well I had best leave well enough alone__" she said _

_Celestia looked towards her room and sighed "__I would love to be in there with him but I don't want to be subjected to Fluttershy's stare__" she whimpered _

"_Fret not Celestia once Alex is able to move again I'm positive that you will be the first pony he comes too__" Lauren said with a gentle smile _

"_You got that right I may be behind a closed door but I can still sense Celestia's distress or did you all forget I was psychic as well?__" Alex said directly into their heads_

_Celestia's face lit up "__oh yeah I forgot about that as you don't use your powers much I tend to forget you have them__" she giggled _

_Alex closed his eyes "__Honestly what am I going to do with you my dear?__" he laughed _

_Fluttershy smacked Alex on the head "__stop that you need to recover and you using your abilities is only slowing it down__" she snapped at him_

_Alex was disheartened "__oh come on Fluttershy be a darling and at least let me use my psychic abilities to communicate please?__" Alex asked looking at her with gentle eyes_

_Fluttershy remained unfazed "__nope__" she said sharply_

_Alex looked at Fluttershy and smiled then looked away "__Fluttershy do you know you making a mess on the floor__" Alex chuckled_

_Fluttershy looked at the floor beneath her and squeaked "__oh no I'm sorry__" she cried_

_Alex just continued to smile "__come here darling girl__" he said levitating Fluttershy next to him "__excuse me my dear__" he chuckled and started drinking from Fluttershy's teats_

_Rarity watched all the while blushing as Fluttershy slumped to her side clearly enjoying the sensation "__he must be good at that huh Fluttershy?__" Rarity asked not taking her eyes off the sight before her_

_Fluttershy was blushing "__he is so gentle while doing this__" she stammered_

_Alex pulled away 5 minutes later "__there you go Fluttershy all done and I'm sorry if that felt uncomfortable for you__" Alex said gently nudging Fluttershy's belly "__this little colt will have the best upbringing in Ponyville__" he laughed licking the rest of the milk from his lips then looked around the room "__come here Rainbow Dash your next__" he chuckled_

_Rainbow flew into the air and made her way towards him "__are you sure I wouldn't want to be a bother?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at her "__it's no trouble at all Rainbow besides my stomach still has lots of room and the nutrients my body is getting from Fluttershy's milk is helping my healing__" Alex explained_

_Rainbow looked at Alex "__well I'll let you do it if it will help you heal faster__" Rainbow said landing beside Alex and he latched straight on_

_Rarity was looking jealous "__I want that for me__" she stammered as Rainbow Dash even fell to her side enjoying the sensation_

_Alex looked at Rarity from the corner of his eye "__I reckon he is thinking he'll give you this just this once even though you aren't lactating__" Rainbow said with a smile _

_Alex pulled away 5 minutes later again "__Oh yeah that's the stuff__" he laughed as he gulped the last bit of milk down "__come here Rarity I'll let you feel it just this once until your due to have your first foal__" he said with a grin and Rarity hopped onto the bed _

_Alex latched onto Rarity's teats and she instantly felt it "__good heavens this is something else__" she gasped as Alex playfully suckled and gently pulled on her teats as to not hurt her_

_Alex kept at it for a good 2 minutes then pulled away and saw that Rarity was on her side breathing heavily "__woops my bad sorry__" Alex said picking Rarity up and rubbing her belly to calm her down then began rubbing her back "__Feeling better?__" he asked looking at her quite concerned _

_Rarity regained some level of composure and looked at Alex "__you are good while I haven't been mounted yet that was fantastic__" Rarity said happily_

_Alex looked at Rarity "__so how is the relationship with Spike going?__" he asked _

_Rarity blushed then looked away "__After what you just did for me I think mine and Spikes relationship will be going to the next level__" she said happily as the thought of finally being mounted by her Dragon lover put a wicked grin on her face "__Spike is in for a good time tonight__" she said wiping the drool from her mouth_

_Alex just grinned and his eyes lit up "__hey Spike can you hear me little buddy?__" Alex called into spikes head_

_Alex could sense Spike looking around "__Alex is that you?__" he asked_

_Alex laughed "__Sure is listen I'm about to share a memory with you to help set a mood for you and Rarity ok get ready__" Alex said _

_Alex shared the memory of what he did to Rarity with Spike "__you did that to her because she was jealous?__" Spike asked_

"_Sure did but I recommend you head to yours and Rarity's room cause her lust is starting to build up and she is near breaking point__" Alex said and he felt Spike take off to his room_

_Alex dropped his psychic communication with Spike "__you'll find Spike in your room waiting for you__" Alex whispered to Rarity and she took off_

_Fluttershy looked at Alex "__what did you just say to Rarity?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at Fluttershy "__let's just say that Rarity is about to get her wish__" Alex laughed as he pointed his nose to the ceiling _

_Most of the day went past when Rarity finally returned "__My word I feel like whole different pony__" she sang happily prancing into the room _

_Alex used his psychic abilities to check on Spike who he found out was still fast asleep and then he turned his attention back to Rarity "__he's still out heh you really drained him didn't you__" Alex asked_

_Rarity just blushed "__yeah and who would have thought Spike could be so wild__" she said revealing a set of bite marks near the back of her neck as she walked up to Alex_

_Alex examined the bite marks and noticed some of them had punctured her coat and skin "__typical Dragon mating behaviour__" Alex said with a gentle smile _

_Fluttershy looked confused as did Rainbow Dash and Rarity "__what do you mean?__" Fluttershy asked_

_Alex looked at the Ladies in front of him "__Dragons tend to bite the necks or wings of their mates to get them to submit during mating__" Alex explained "__the puncture wounds and placement of the bite marks are a clear indication of Spike's love for Rarity and if my calculations are correct my little suck and tug on Rarity's teats earlier caused a little something to enter her womb which spike just happened to fertilise__" he finished saying with a sideways look and smile that Cadence liked to use_

_Rarity's face lit up "__You can't possibly mean I'm?__" she said just before fainting and Alex moved his wing and caught her then he screamed in pain_

_Fluttershy grabbed Alex's wing while Rainbow Dash grabbed Rarity "__do you think she is pregnant Alex?__" Fluttershy asked_

_Alex tapped the bed in front of him and Rainbow put Rarity down as Fluttershy collapsed his wing "__it's hard to say right away as they only mated just a few hours ago but if she comes to me in about 3 weeks' time I'll give her a one hundred percent answer__" Alex explained and he nudged Rarity's belly "__is it just me or has her beauty greatly increased look at the way her coat is shining__" he said nuzzling Rarity_

_Rainbow Dash looked at Alex "__I've been meaning to ask Alex when you mounted Celestia when she was in Solar Nova state well do you think she would be pregnant after that mounting__" Rainbow asked _

_Alex looked at her deep in thought "__I find that doubtable as my equipment was badly burned as well, Celestia's insides felt as hot as molten lava__" Alex said looking between his hind legs "__I reckon I won't be using my equipment for a while__" he whimpered then looking at his bedroom door "__I know one mare that's not going to like that one bit__" he chuckled_

_Rarity came to a short while later and looked at Alex and blushed and started rubbing her head on Alex's neck "__I might be having a foal soon why do I feel so excited?__" she wondered all the while rubbing Alex's neck with her head_

_Alex just smiled "__you could be the mother to the very first cross breed between dragon's and ponies I also reckon that if you are the dragon ponies mother they are going to grow perfectly well__" Alex cut short in saying and fell over side ways_

"_ALEX__" the three mares screamed as he fell unconscious _

_Alex remembered this feeling of travelling through time "__what's going on this hasn't happened to me once since I came to Equestria well let's see what time has to show me__" he said inside his head _

_Alex found himself in Ponyville hospital with Rarity in the hospital bed holding a foal "__my darling little girl mommy promises that nothing will happen to you__" Rarity said and she screamed as a dragons claw ripped through the wall behind Rarity grabbing her and the foal and then threw them across the country_

_Alex was drawn along with them and the sight he saw snapped him out of his trance "__my word this is a disaster Rarity you are not to leave this castle until well after the foal is born__" Alex said sharply as he stood up and walked around the room_

_The mares watched as Alex stumbled towards the door "__Alex you don't mean?__" Rarity said her face lighting up_

_Alex looked back at her "__yes my vision told me you are pregnant Rarity with a little girl__" he said as tears fell down his face_

_The 3 mares looked concerned "__Alex darling what aren't you tell us?__" Rarity asked_

_Alex hung his head "__My vision also showed me that on the day your foal is born both you and your foal will both die to a dragon that attacks Ponyville hospital__" Alex explained _

_Rarity looked devastated "__me and my baby are both going to die the day she is born?__" she cried _

_Alex nodded then straightened himself "__so for the time of your maternity period you are confined to this castle under my protective gaze I'm hoping that if I am correct the dragon that I saw that was supposed to kill you and you daughter will be lured here so I can kill it before it gets you both__" Alex explained returning to his bed "__sorry I just needed to stretch my legs__" he said gently as he laid back done _

_Rarity placed herself in the protection of Alex's front hooves and he lowered his head over her back and they both fell asleep, Celestia entered the room just before dinner "__why are they resting like that?__" Celestia asked looking at Alex sleeping with Rarity tucked safely between his front hooves, Fluttershy explained everything Alex had told them "__This can't be, what a horrible fate to befall her and I hope Alex's plan works__" Celestia said as tears ran down her face and she walked over to Rarity and nuzzled her _

_Alex spent a week recovering from his burns but once the pain was gone he had Shining Armour gather up the entire royal guard "__Alright I've had you all gathered here to train you to battle something I pray we never have to fight__" Alex said and the guards suddenly tensed up "__I'll be training you to combat dragons__" he snarled "__if any of you want to leave and not take up this training I won't blame you as dragons are hard to slay at the best of times I'll give you a week to decide but if you need longer talk to Captain Shining Armour and he will give you as long as you need__" Alex explained and turned around and left_

_Shining Armour looked at his men "__DISMISSED__" he said loudly and joined Alex indoors_

_Alex wandered through the castle "__I don't expect any of them to take up this training Armour fighting dragons can be fatal I should know as I have nearly died every time I fought one__" Alex said "__put honestly I feel bad for Rarity__" he whimpered_

_Shining Armour looked at Alex "__Cadence said the same thing this morning but when I asked she didn't tell me can you explain it to me please?__" he asked_

_Alex looked at Shining Armour "__I had a vision a week ago that showed Rarity in the hospital with her new born foal, a dragon pony hybrid and cute as a button but on the day the foal is born Rarity's hospital room will be attacked be a dragon and both of them will be killed__" Alex explained "__I honestly hope I was seeing things but I'm not willing to take any chances so I have confined Rarity to this castle and I will be giving her everything she wants while she is here__" Alex said stomping his hoof to the floor and cracking the marble tiles his hoof hit_

_Shining Armour was looking scared "__Poor Rarity on the same day she is to give birth to her foal she is to be killed by a dragon__" he said as tears ran down his face _

_Alex nodded "__I've asked Twilight and the others to stay in the castle with Rarity so she can at least have her friends for emotional support now excuse me please Shining Armour I must go check on her__" Alex said and left Shining Armour and headed upstairs to the room Rarity was staying in "__Rarity dear how are you doing, Oh come on dear you have to eat something please I won't let what I saw come to pass you have my solemn vow and here as proof of my promise I'll give you this__" he said kissing Rarity's forehead and removing his ear piece "__this will hurt for a second__" he said and punctured Rarity's ear and attached the ear piece to her _

_Rarity looked at the ear piece and smiled "__thank you Alex this makes me feel so much better__" she said _

_Alex laid down in front of her and picked her food bowl up for her "__here you go, you eat I'll hold this for you__" he said with a grin _

_Celestia walked in to the room to see Alex happily dancing with Rarity around her room "__it's good to see her smiling again and oh thank goodness she is finally eating__" Celestia cried once they stopped dancing she looked at Alex "__I have a big request to ask of you Alex__" she said and drawing a sword from under her wing "__I want you to teach me how to use this?__" she asked _

_Alex looked at her in disbelief and backed up as Luna, Cadence, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack walked in and they were all carrying weapons "__we are not going to let you fight to protect Rarity alone we want to protect our friend and her foal as well__" Twilight said sharply_

_Alex hung his head "__very well I'll train all of you except Fluttershy as she has a foal on the way I'll not let her fight__" Alex said looking at Fluttershy "__being so early into you pregnancy I will not risk you being hurt Fluttershy I'm sorry I know you want to help with the fighting but you can be of help to us another way by keeping Rarity company and happy__" Alex said with a gentle smile _

_Big Macintosh walked up behind the mares "__Well then maybe I can take Fluttershy's place on the battle field as she is my fiancé and Rarity is a close friend of Applejack's it would be my pleasure to fight for their wellbeing__" Macintosh said walking up to Fluttershy and kissing her _

_Alex looked at the them all "__I'll train all of you in dragon slaying but first things first these weapons are too flimsy__" he said and with a flick of his wings smashed all the weapons "__I'll make your weapons and armour myself, Spike come with me I'll need your dragon's fire to temper the steel and don't worry little buddy we won't let anything happen to Rarity and your little girl__" Alex said picking Spike up and placing him on his back_

_Spike sat on Alex's back deep in thought "__if that dragon so much as thinks I'm going to just let him take Rarity and our foal well it can think again, Alex I'll be fighting as well__" he said and Alex looked behind him as a pair of wings erupted from Spike's back _

_Alex smiled at Spike "__looking good there little buddy__" Alex laughed _

_Rarity was in shock "__Spike darling those wings are gorgeous__" she sang _

_Spike gave his wings a powerful flap and took off and was joined by Alex, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy "__this feels awesome I can protect Rarity a lot better like this__" Spike said performing a back flip_

_Alex's mind was racing "__Spike breath fire at me and try to kill me don't worry it's only for training__" Alex said and took off _

_Spike followed Alex's movements "__Your lunch__" he hissed and roared firing a jet stream of green flames straight at Alex_

_Alex dodged the flame by centimetres "__Good lord that was close__" Alex gasped looking back he saw spike "__WHOA__" he cried and dived "__lets test your flying skills boy__" he snickered and collapsed all four wings and dropped, right as he hit the ground he vanished _

_Before Spike could react Alex was behind him and pounded spike into the ground then landed beside him "__Ugh my head what came over me I watched you fly around then I suddenly just wanted to hunt you down and eat you__" Spike explained _

_Alex was impressed "__Spike if you would allow me too I'd like to test you on something__" Alex said gently "__Luchia__" he called walking away from the others "__Release my restraints will you?__" he asked kindly _

_The others nearly fainted in shock "__what in the world just happened to him, wait those markings?__" Celestia gasped as the markings that used to be on Alex's human form appeared on his body_

_Alex vanished from sight and reappeared behind Rarity "__Hey Rarity why not forget Spike and come play his me instead__" Alex said with an evil smile nudging Rarity's teats from behind her hind legs, he activated his psychic abilities connecting himself to Rarity and Celestia "__sorry ladies just play along with me I just want to test Spike on a few things__" Alex said inside their heads "__come on Rarity come and play with me__" he said grabbing Rarity's tail and pulling on it_

_Spike was getting more furious by the second "__Get your hooves off of Rarity Alex she's mine__" he snapped and spat a fire ball at Alex _

_Alex turned to look at Spike "__you wanna play little dragon ok fine let's play__" Alex laughed and belted Spike into the air and then proceeded to smack him around all over the sky _

_Spike was taking every hit "__ENOUGH__" he roared slamming Alex on the top of the head and driving him into the ground then landed on him pushing him deeper into the ground, he then jumped out of the hole then ignited it with his green flame "__that should teach you for touching my Rarity__" he snapped_

_Alex walked out from behind a tree "__very good Spike you pass the test well done you're ready to join the battle__" Alex said using his wings to brush the dirt off "__forgive me Rarity the behaviour I used for the test was most unbecoming of me I do hope you can forgive me__" he said and bowed before her_

_Rarity lifted Alex's head "__there's nothing to forgive darling you didn't hurt me in fact I rather enjoyed it and besides your behaviour wasn't serious you were just acting like that to rile Spike up to see what he was capable of besides__" she said walking up to Spike "__this Dragon was my first time so I'm all his__" she said pouncing on Spike _

_Alex just smiled as he watched the loving pair nuzzle each other when he magically separated the two "__now Rarity you're pregnant behaving like that will cause you to lose the foal before she is born so while you are under my protection I won't have you bouncing around same goes to you Fluttershy__" Alex said sweetly yet stern at the same time_

_Alex spent the next 3 weeks at the foundry crafting the armour and weapons with spike using his flames to temper the metal, Alex also kept a constant psychic link to Rarity and Fluttershy so he could constantly make sure they were alright "__Alex this swords is tempered enough__" Spike called _

_Alex took it and started forming the blade "__Spike I'm going to need more heat on this sword__" Alex called _

_Spike reheated the blade while Alex forged it, once it was complete "__Spike grab me that dragon scale from over there would you please?__" Alex asked and spike threw the scale and Alex swung the new formed sword and it Glided through the scale with no resistance "__Dragon's fire is awesome when it comes to forging anti dragon weapons and armour__" he sang _

_Spike sat down "__do you think we can take a break for a bit I could use a rest__" he whimpered_

_Alex looked at Spike "__of course you can take a break Spike I'm going to go check on Rarity and Fluttershy__" Alex replied and left the room_

_Fluttershy and Rarity were happily sitting in Alex's room on his bed when he entered the room "__Hello Alex come to check up on us have you?__" Fluttershy asked _

_Alex just grinned "__you mares really like mine and Celestia's room don't you?__" he laughed "__Hmm that smell__" he said gently smelling the air "__excuse me__" he said and playfully nudged Rarity over and started drinking from her teats_

_Rarity couldn't move and the look on her face told Fluttershy she was enjoying it far more then when Alex did it for her before she started lactating "__this is other worldly__" Rarity stammered while blushing _

_Alex pulled away 10 minutes later and sat down and looked at Fluttershy "__Macintosh probably won't like this but come here Fluttershy__" Alex said and started drinking from Fluttershy's teats as well_

_Alex pulled away again after another 10 minutes "__you alright Alex?__" Fluttershy asked sweetly as Alex licked his lips_

_Alex looked at Fluttershy and smiled "__all I need now to lengthen my visit to you girls is for Celestia and Rainbow Dash to walk in and__" he said stopping short "__they're behind me aren't they?__" he sighed _

_Rarity and Fluttershy just laughed "__to busy helping Rarity and Fluttershy to notice us huh Alex?__" Rainbow asked _

_Alex could smell it on the air "__Rainbow come here and Celestia my darling you'll be right after Rainbow__" Alex chuckled and started drinking from Rainbow's teats once he was done 10 minutes later he turned to Celestia "__your turn my dear__" he said gently not getting off the floor _

_Alex stood up for the first time in an hour "__Alex darling are you going to be alright__" Rarity asked _

_Alex licked his lips clean and looked at the mares "__I'm going to be fine but I don't think I'll be eating dinner tonight not after the feeding you 4 ladies just gave me__" Alex laughed "__Rainbow and Celestia the foals should be waking up soon for their feeding so here eat these__" he said gently and removed 2 flowers from his mane and gave them to the mothers_

_Alex returned to the foundry to get back to work "__You took your time didn't you?__" Spike said _

_Alex looked at Spike and gave him an evil grin "__sorry Spike but your darling Rarity was lactating so I helped her by draining her milk glands for her, but I must say the flavour was something here let me share the memory with you__" Alex said linking his mind to Spike's and sharing the memory with him _

_Spike opened his eyes "__I have got to do that for her next time__" he laughed _

_Alex just smiled "__give her 3 hours and she will be ready again__" Alex said "__but for now let's get back to work shall we?__" he chuckled picking up another untempered sword_

_After the 6__th__ week of forging, the weapons and armour were ready and no two sets were the same, each weapon, and each armour set were customised to match their user "__Alex why did it take you so long to forge these weapons and armour sets__" Celestia asked _

_Alex walked to the door "__give me a moment__" he said and stepped through the doors_

_The mares stood in one room and waited when the doors opened again 10 minutes later "__what's going on?__" Rarity asked looking at the opened doors but she could not see inside_

"_This is why it took so long__" Alex said walking into the room with Spike, Macintosh, Shining Armour and Clutterstep in full Armour_

_Spikes armour covered all his vital points and had blade attachments for his wings and razor claws for his feet and hands_

_Macintosh and Clutterstep's armour was like spikes covering the vital points but they had a blades attached to their tales and a set of dual blades sitting in their mouths _

_Alex's armour was the most terrifying his head piece was triple bladed one on either side of his head and the third was attached to his horn he had a blade hanging from his tail and blades attached to his wings but the most horrific piece to his set was the giant sword he was magically carrying _

_Shining Armour's gear was like Clutterstep and Macintosh but his weapon of choice was a giant scythe_

_The mares looked at their stallions shocked "__you all look amazing, Alex's armour scares me greatly but none the less amazing__" Rarity said happily _

_Alex removed the armour from everypony and took them to his room "__for the rest of today you are to rest and relax, tomorrow is when things get hard__" Alex said gently as he looked at Rarity _

_5 and a half months passed and Alex found himself tending to Fluttershy who had just gone into labour with her first foal, her screams were understandable as the worst injury she had ever experienced was a throwing knife in her leg and this pain in comparison was murder, Rarity watched as Alex worked hard to keep Fluttershy stable and awake "__good heavens look at him go__" Rarity stammered_

_Alex picked up the pace then looked behind him, he didn't see Macintosh there so he just grinned and turned his attention back to Fluttershy "__Fluttershy I'm going to give your body a shock ok I'm not going to say where or when but I will__" he said and continued to work on Fluttershy, after 2 hours into the labour Alex saw Fluttershy relax thinking the shock wasn't going to happen at all when Alex suddenly latched on to her teats and drank just enough to give her body the shock he wanted_

_With a final scream the colt was born and crying happily, Alex looked at the colt and got to cleaning him then placed him with his mother to feed, Rarity walked in and stood next to Alex "__that was impressive how did you know that would work?__" she asked _

_Alex looked at Rarity "__to be truthfully honest, I didn't expect it to work at all I just waited for her to relax for just a second then give her a gentle scare and out he came__" Alex said with a smile_

_Alex watched over Fluttershy and her colt who she named Sun Seed for a couple of days "__Alex you've been watching over the happy family for days please get some rest you are not going to be of any use if you are exhausted__" Celestia said and walked with Alex back to their room where they curled up to rest _

_Celestia laid on the bed with Alex's head lying on her front hooves when Rarity walked in "__Celestia how is Alex doing?__" she asked _

_Celestia looked down at her husband and nuzzled him gently causing him to place his head right against her chest and the mares watched as a smile came across his face "__I think he is doing great say Rarity would you like to help me brush his coat as he hasn't been groomed in a while__" Celestia said happily_

_Rarity placed herself on Alex's other side "__I would love to__" she replied magicing over a pair of brushes and they set to work_

_Alex slept happily for hours with his head pressed against Celestia's chest as his body relaxed his wings opened themselves up to reveal a set of colours on all four wings "__what's this?__" Celestia said gently "__I feel the presences of everypony here in the castle except the royal guards coming from these feathers__" Celestia said staring at the feathers in wonder_

_Alex woke up "__that's because I imbued those feathers with magic to imitate the presence of everypony in the family__" he explained then fell back asleep_

_Celestia and Rarity looked at Alex impressed "__This darling never ceases to amaze me__" Rarity said _

_Celestia nuzzled Alex "__come along Rarity it's time to prepare for dinner but Alex wouldn't forgive me if I made you move too quickly so take your time__" Celestia said _

_Rarity just smiled "__Is it ok if I stay here with him Celestia I want to work on his mane and tail__" Rarity asked _

_Celestia returned the smile "__I leave him in your expert care Rarity just be careful ok for Alex's peace of mind__" Celestia chuckled and left to make dinner _

_Rarity looked at Alex with a gentle smile "__if only I had found you first__" she giggled _

_Rarity didn't realise Alex had woken up "__if only indeed but I arrived in this world long before you were born my dear and to add to the fact that I crash landed on the beach near where Celestia was taking a vacation and I have been in her capable care ever since but I could tell after I first met her that while she was loved by her ponies she wasn't receiving any personal affection and as I was drawn to her the moment we met I made sure to give her all the affection she could possibly want alas while in my human I could not give her what she wanted while she was in heat and when I took this form my emotions could no longer be held back so I told her how I felt and we have been like this ever since__" Alex explained "__oh my hang on Rarity__" he chuckled and latched on to Rarity's teats and started drinking deeply_

_Rarity who was meant to be tending to Alex fell to her side and just laid there "__Heh you really know how treat a lady gently don't you?__" she said blushing as Alex pulled away and Rarity licked his lips clean "__there you go darling nice and clean now stay still so I can brush your mane and tail__" she giggled "__I don't mean to imply anything against my darling spike but being with you like this feels like I'm the mare that married you__" she said with a big smile _

_Spike had walked in just as she said it "__well remind me to treat you just as gently then__" he laughed_

_Alex looked at Spike "__this coming from the dragon who sunk his teeth into his mate while he mounted her__" Alex chuckled _

_Spike went red in the face "__I don't know what came over me I just sunk my teeth into the back of her neck__" he said_

_Alex placed his wing on Spikes nose to silence him "__that Spike was natural dragon behaviour as I explained to Rarity on the night you two mated a Dragon would bite the neck of his mate to get her to submit to them and the puncture wounds and their placement was a sign of your love for Rarity as your bite marks were nowhere near the vital points in her neck__" Alex explained _

_Celestia returned to the room to get Rarity and Spike "__Oh Alex I didn't think you would be awake how are you feeling?__" she asked as Alex, Rarity and Spike stepped off the bed _

_Alex magiced Rarity onto his back "__I feel a lot better and thanks to Rarity's milk I've restored a vast amount of my energy now Rarity allow me to carry you to dinner__" Alex laughed as he walked up to Celestia and kissed her "__shall we my dear?__" he said gently wrapping his tail around Celestia's as they walked along_

_The last two and a half months of Rarity's pregnancy passed quickly and Alex was tending to Rarity in his armour without his helm and weapons on, Alex had placed Rarity in his room for the labour as his room was in the protection of the mountain it was like a small fort that protected them all from any harm outside _

_Gem was safely born and Rarity was holding her foal happily when the wall near the window cracked and a dragons claw broke through and grabbed the mother and new born and launched them towards a mountain Alex exploded after them and caught them feet from the mountain "__Oh thank god I made it in time__" he cried nuzzling Rarity and Gem and flew back towards the castle and landed back in the room and repaired the wall_

_Rarity was holding Gem then looked at Alex "__thank you Alex for saving us both__" she cried holding Gem tightly _

_Alex nuzzled Rarity "__Before i join the fight let me examine Gem real quick__" he said and Rarity passed Gem over, she had the cutest contrast of scales and fur he had ever seen, he checked Gem for any injuries which he found none "__she is perfectly healthy, there are no problems with the merger of her Equine and Dragon DNA either__" he laughed "__she is going to grow up just fine__" he said and turned his attention to the dragon outside and his coat, mane, tail and eyes changed colour "__Now to make sure she has a future amongst us__" he snapped and attached his helm and weapons _

_The others were putting their training to use, attacking and avoiding the dragon's attacks, Alex came blasting out of the castle and he had the dragon's immediate attention "__You are far too dangerous__" he said and with a snap of his claws Alex was engulfed in light "__you were once weak and had no hope for a prolonged existence in this world let's see how you fair being like that again__" the dragon said _

_Alex landed on the ground "__ugh I feel so wrong__" he whimpered rubbing his head "__WHAT THE BUCK?__" he screamed as he looked himself over "__this is dragon magic I thought the last of my human DNA was removed by Lauren__" he gasped diving to one side as his sword landed beside him _

_Celestia landed next to Alex "__Alex are you going to be alright looking like that?__" she asked rubbing her head on his _

_Alex looked himself over and kissed Celestia like nothing had changed "__I can't fight like this I need the Royal Alicorn Ornament__" he said grabbing his sword and returning to the castle _

_Alex arrived in his and Celestia's room "__Alex darling is that you?__" Rarity asked _

"_Yes Rarity it's me but May I ask for the ear piece back please__" Alex replied _

_Rarity removed the ear piece and gave it to Alex "__here you go darling but why do you need it?__" She asked as Alex put it on, Rarity watched amazed as Alex's human ears vanished and his Equine ears returned then his wings erupted form his back and his tail grew back "__Alex you look amazing__" Rarity sang _

_Alex looked at her sternly "__thank you for the ornament back Rarity now stay here with baby Gem__" he said and took back to the sky_

_The dragon returned his attention to Alex as he returned to the sky "__I see my spell couldn't stop you so I guess I'll just kill you__" he said and attacked_

_Alex took off at full speed with the dragon with behind him "__JUST TRY AND CATCH ME__" Alex roared and collapsed his wings and fell to the ground_

"_Idiot just do my work for me__" the dragon laughed "__what the?__" he gasped as Alex vanished _

_Alex appeared behind the dragon and sliced the dragon's left wing off sending it spiralling to the ground Alex came to a stop near the Dragon "__Why would you want to kill the only Dragon pony Hybrid and her mother this foal could be the bonding factor between our races why did you decide that she had to be killed?__" Alex cried angrily_

_The Dragon looked at Alex "__That foal is an abomination it will never find happiness for as long as it lives whether it be with dragon or equine and breeding between equine and dragon is just wrong it's the same reason we killed the mother of the dragon called spike all those years ago as she had used her magic to shrink herself to the size of a disgusting equine just so she could mate with her pony lover once ifound out that she had laid a cluster of eggs fathered by a pony I set out to kill her and her cluster so the abominable things could never exist but i didn't count on her holding one of her eggs in her egg pouch which she managed to survive long enough to give to Celestia__" the dragon explained getting back up_

_Alex was annoyed "__Just because you think she is an abomination you've decided she has to die I reckon if you see her you will think differently__" he snapped and landed on the dragon's head "__Allow me to show you__" he said and poured the memory of the foal's birth into the dragon's head_

_The dragon shook Alex off "__that thing is an abomination and must be destroyed__" He roared angrily and with a swipe of his large claws slashed Alex's chest open and blasted him into a mountain_

_Celestia screamed in horror "__HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM__" she roared as she flew to Alex's side cleaving one of the dragons horns off on her way past she arrived at Alex's crash site "__ALEX are you alright talk to me dear please?__" she cried_

_Alex responded to his wife's call but using his magic to blow the rest of the mountain away "__I hear you my love don't fret I may be injured but I'll live__" he said and kissed Celestia _

_Alex and Celestia looked towards the battle field as the dragon roared in pain and face planted itself into the ground "__Alex let's get back in the fight__" Celestia said and they took off back to the battle field_

_Alex watched in horror as the dragon roared and set the Castle aflame "__NOOOO__" Alex screamed and took off to the castle and flew into the room he found Rarity and Gem in the bathroom screaming "__Rarity I'm here hold on I'll get you both to safety__" he said and placed the mother and foal into a dimensional pocket and returned to the fight_

_The dragon was looking pleased with himself "__it seems I win__" he said "__as I can no longer sense the presence of that vile abomination my business here is done__" he laughed and went to leave _

_Alex exploded at the dragon in blind fury "__DIE MONSTER__" he roared and claimed the dragon's head and he spun around "__BURN IN RIGHTOUS FIRE__" he scream and took a deep breath then exhaled a stream of white fire and turned the dragon's corpse to ash which blew away in the wind_

_Alex looked at the castle as it fell apart and landed in Canterlot town "__RARITY GEM NOO__" Spike cried as Alex held him back "__I've lost them both__" he sobbed then turned to Alex "__YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY HARDER?__" he roared in Alex's face _

_Alex walked over to the lake and extracted Rarity and Gem from the dimensional pocket he had them hidden in then looked back at Spike "__who says I failed Spike, always remember this in order to deceive your enemies first you must deceive your friends__" Alex said wisely as he carried Gem in his arms and Rarity in his wings "__I said I wouldn't allow the events I saw come to pass and I kept that promise but in turn I lost my home__" he said looking at Canterlot Castle as it continued to burn _

_All the dresses he had worked so hard on, his armour and weapons everything he held dear in the castle was now long gone "__Alex what are we going to do?__" Celestia asked watching as Alex extracted Sun Seed, Melody, Noelle, Cloud Puff and Seira from another Dimensional pocket _

_Alex looked at his daughters, Fluttershy's little boy, Cadence's daughter and Rainbow Dash's little girl as well as Gem and Rarity "__I'm going back to Ponyville so I can think straight__" Alex said then walking through town_

_As Alex walked through town with the others beside him as he carried the foals in his wings "__Alex what are we going to do about Canterlot Castle?__" Luna asked _

_Alex stopped to look at the ponies of Canterlot "__Everypony please listen to me this is not the end I promise you that Canterlot Castle will be rebuilt better and stronger than ever you have my word but for now we are heading for Ponyville if you need us for anything you can find us all there now please spread the word to the other towns so they do not panic__" Alex announced_

_The ponies looked at each other and nodded "__At once Alex__" they all said and took off _

_Celestia arrived in ponyville without Alex as he decided to stay behind to begin cleaning up "__I hope Alex will be ok on his own__" Celestia said looking towards Canterlot and saw the last of the castle collapse in the distance "__I hope he wasn't under that__" she whimpered as she headed into town _

_The Citizens of Ponyville raced up to Celestia "__Princess we saw what happened to Canterlot Castle from here are you alright is anypony hurt__" they asked her _

_Celestia looked at her ponies with a smile "__while the Castle was destroyed I'm pleased to announce that the only injury that was sustained was on Alex's chest after the dragon ripped his chest open and buried him into a mountain I'm also happy to say that the dragon was defeated__" Celestia announced to the Citizens of Ponyville_

_Alex arrived 2 hours later as he flew in and pulled up then landed and crouched down onto one knee "__Alex there you are don't you look impressive ugh that chest wound is infected come on first stop is the hospital to get that cleaned up__" Bonbon said and led the way _

_Alex was given a room so he could tend to his own wounds once his wounds were clean he used his magic and started healing them when Celestia walked in with Luna carrying Melody and Noelle "__Alex how are you doing?__" Celestia asked_

_Luna looked at the wound on Alex's chest "__that must have hurt?__" she asked and the foals began struggling wanting to go to their father "__Alright little ones just led your dad finish healing his wounds then he will play with you ok__" Luna said happily and the foals stopped squirming instantly_

_Celestia was more concerned about Alex's appearance "__I thought my mother removed the last vestiges of your human DNA how did the dragon manage to turn you back into a human?__" she asked nuzzling him_

_Alex lifted Celestia's head and kissed her as passionately as he did on their wedding day "__just because I look like this doesn't mean I'll be looking like this permanently something tells me now that the elder sage dragon is dead it's magic is going to take a bit to wear off__" Alex said taking his foals from Luna he looked at them and felt a tug on his heart but he put a smile on his face just for them_

_Rainbow and Fluttershy arrived a few moments later "__Celestia the Unicorn construction team just finished building the new house with the help of Twilight and Cadence you can move in right now__" Fluttershy said happily while carrying Sun Seed "__oh Alex how are you feeling?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at the mares that surrounded him then down at his foals "__I can't let my appearance get in the way of who I really am__" he said and they could all see the resolve enter his eyes and Alex using his wings picked up his daughters "__sorry my darling girls daddy is going to be looking a little different for a while ok but he promises to be back to normal soon__" he laughed _

_Melody and Noelle started laughing and the sound and sight of them laughing but a massive smile on Alex's face __"there he is back up and happy__" Celestia said with tears in her eyes and they made their way to the new home that was built just for them and it wasn't as far out of town as the last one _

_Alex looked at the new home and saw that it was exactly the same as the old one just that this one was inside the gates to Ponyville "__Welcome home everypony how are you all feeling?__" Lauren asked opening the door_

_Alex felt relief sweep over him as he had something worrying him all day but he couldn't figure out what it was "__Thank goodness__" Alex said sitting down on the floor and raising his head to look at Lauren "__you had me worried mother I thought you were still in the castle when it collapsed__" Alex cried looking at her _

_Lauren looked at Alex "__I'm glad to know you were worried about me Alex fortunately I was out on business when the dragon attacked__" Lauren explained "__but it pains me to see you looking like that again Alex would you please explain how you took this form again?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at his hands "__the dragon that we fought was an Elder Sage Dragon and it was by his magic that I look like this__" Alex said looking at his foals "__I have to be honest looking at my daughters while I look like this feels strange but my heart will always belong to them and Celestia__" he said as Celestia laid her head over his shoulder _

_Celestia looked at her mother then down at her foals "__and no matter how long he looks like this I will always love him besides with these wings and his ears he looks a lot more handsome then when he first crash landed near me nearly 21 years ago__" Celestia explained _

_Lauren looked at her daughter and son in law "__good to see your hearts are still as one even with this change__" she sang then turned her gaze to Canterlot Castle "__why did the Elder Sage Dragon attack?__" she asked _

_Alex looked at Rarity and smiled, Rarity passed Gem over to him "__this little bundle of joy is the reason the dragon attacked he called her an abomination, I call her a hope for the future she is the perfect unison between Dragon and Equine__" Alex explained_

_Lauren looked at Gem and gently took her in her own wings then gazed at Rarity "__Rarity you little girl is absolutely darling and I love her combined contrast of fur and scales I honestly agree with Alex this little one is a hope for the future__" Lauren said happily _

_Alex heard massive wings beating and he grabbed Gem and placed her and the other foals into a dimensional pocket but before he put Gem in he gently plucked out one of her scales and she started crying "__I'm sorry my darling child I'll make it up to you I promise__" he said nuzzling her then looked around at the others and locked them in the same Dimensional pocket_

_Alex raced out of town and into the nearby field using his magic to amplify Gems presence that was radiating from her scale once he was sure that Ponyville was at a safe distance to stood and waited when 12 dragons landed in front of him Alex drew his weapons and fitted them "__Easy Alicorn prince we are not here to fight in fact we are here to talk about the atrocity one of our kind committed by trying to kill the foal that was born of Dragon and Equine__" a female dragon said as she laid herself on the ground "__if you would allow it may we see her please?__" she asked _

_Alex was sceptical "__I see he finds it hard to believe us especially after what happened, Aranolys was always a hot headed fool who was resistant to change, the thought of dragon mating with pony was damnable to him and when he learned that Spike had mated with the Unicorn mare known as Rarity he decided to wait until the foal was born and kill both mother and foal in the same way__" a male dragon said _

_The dragons looked at Alex "__while I find it hard to believe you are just here to talk and see the foal I will cast my doubts aside and trust you besides I believe that little Gem is a hope for the future between our races__" Alex said not releasing his grip from the sword he extracted Gem from the dimensional pocket "__leave it to me Rarity no harm will come to Gem I vow my life on it__" he said gently and turned to the dragons_

_The female dragon that spoke first looked at Alex "__thank you Alicorn prince for trusting us just enough to let us see the foal we will not betray your trust we promise__" she said sagely as Alex walked up to her and stood on her giant claw, she raised her claw up to her face so she could get a better look and the other Elder Dragon Sages gathered around to get a look as well "__my word isn't she gorgeous why Aranolys would want to kill this beautiful foal is beyond me__" she said the delight on her face was evident _

_The male dragon that had spoken was looking at Gem with pride "__Alicorn prince when you said you believed this foal was a hope for the future I thought you were trying to be funny but after seeing the foal for myself I strongly agree with you this foal is indeed a hope for both Dragons and Equines__" he said _

"_I honestly love her coat it's a beautiful contrast of fur and scales__" another female dragon said _

_Alex was feeling better with each comment the elder sages gave Gem "__KILL THE ABOMINATION IN THE NAME OF LORD ARANOLYS__" a dragon on fast approach roared causing Alex to but Gem safely back into the Dimensional pocket and put her scale back in his mouth and take to the sky _

"_ALICORN PRINCE LET US HELP YOU__" the elder sages roared_

_Alex turned his attention to them "__No leave this to me__" he said magicing his sword into his hand "__I honestly hoped Aranolys was the only one to feel this way about Gem, it pains me greatly to see that there are so many more__" Alex cried "__I like dragons I really do they are such majestic and powerful beings and it hurts me greatly every time I am forced to slay one__" he said loud enough for the elder sages to hear as tears ran down his face _

_Alex danced through the sky and the Elder Sages watched as Alex slew them one by one, After 3 hours Alex landed in front of the Elder Dragons panting and gasping for breath "__Alicorn prince what you have done this day would be considered blasphemies but as you were defending a foal who could not defend herself we will let this pass now we must be getting back to our own home and we promise that we will sniff out and deal with any dragon that so much as thinks to hurt Gem so good day to you Alicorn prince and may the future between Equines and Dragons improve from this day forward__" the first female elder said with a toothy smile_

_Alex looked at the dragon and bowed "__Thank you Elders I strongly believe that there will be a day that we can all co-exist peacefully__" Alex said and he saw the elders bow before him and depart _

_Alex landed on the ground and released the others from the dimensional pocket then sat down to rest "__Alex are you alright__" Celestia cried looking Alex over _

_Lauren stepped forward "__you're wounded but the wounds aren't serious__" she said _

_Alex looked around at the mass of bodies that lay nearby "__thank goodness the Elder Sages really did just want to talk and see Gem and Rarity the Elder Sages I believe congratulate you on the birth of a beautiful little girl and they all love Gem dearly and like me believe she is the hope for both Dragons and Equines__" Alex explained_

_Rarity was holding Gem as she looked around at the devastation "__these dragons were the reason you returned Gem to the dimensional pocket wasn't it?__" she asked_

_Alex nodded "__Yes these dragons were loyal followers of Aranolys the dragon who attacked us this morning and destroyed Canterlot Castle__" he explained as he turned towards Ponyville and started walking home._


	16. Chapter 16

_CHAPTER 16_

_Alex spent the next several months happily playing with all the foals including Seira who was nearing her fifth birthday "__Uncle Alex what are you going to give me for my birthday__" she asked happily bouncing around_

_Alex looked around happily as he had finally returned to his normal Equine form but found if he wanted to he could return to his half human half equine form, he turned his attention to Seira "__for your birthday hmm I'm not sure but I think I'll make it for you personally ok__" he said happily _

_Seira was prancing around the room when Cadence burst into the room "__Alex sorry to interrupt you while you are playing but something has happened to Fluttershy__" Cadence gasped _

_Alex looked at the foals and as it was his turn to baby sit the foals he had Sun Seed with him so he knew it wasn't a problem with the foal "__Cadence can you watch the foals please while I go and see what's happened?__" Alex asked and Cadence nodded, he walked past the Elements of Harmony and stopped in his tracks "__what's this?__" he said as he picked the Element of Kindness up it was no longer a necklace but a crown much like Twilights Element of Magic "__most curious__" he mumbled as he put the Element down and left the house_

_Alex sensed nothing wrong with Ponyville on his walk to Fluttershy's home and when he arrived he found her little cottage an absolute disaster zone he found a note on the remains of the door which said that if they wanted to see Fluttershy she could be found at Ponyville library so Alex took flight and headed back to town "__this isn't good I've searched all my books but none of them say anything as to what could have caused this__" Twilight complained _

_Alex felt the presence of a new magic user which made him highly curious so he walked in "__Good day ladies how are you all?__" he said gently and his gaze turned to the blanket that was shivering and crying when he noticed Fluttershy's beautiful long pink tail and the magic was emanating from her "__Fluttershy darling come out from there please and let me have a look at you__" he whimpered gently nudging Fluttershy's rump and with a squeak she took off carrying the blanket with her _

_Twilight walked up to Alex "__I'm sorry Alex I've tried removing the blanket but she holds it so strongly that I haven't been able to see under it__" She explained_

_Alex looked at Fluttershy when he suddenly remembered the Element of Kindness' new form "__it couldn't be__" he mumbled when a familiar smell caught his nose "__oh Fluttershy come here__" Alex said slipping his head under the blanket between Fluttershy's hind legs and started draining her milk glands _

_Fluttershy landed and fell to her side as the feeling swept over her "__NOW get that blanket off her__" Twilight ordered and Rarity and Applejack grabbed the Blanket and heaved it away from Fluttershy "__What in the world?__" Twilight gasped _

_Alex stepped away from Fluttershy after 10 minutes of drinking and looked at Fluttershy "__as I thought__" Alex said with a smile _

_Fluttershy panicked and grabbed her Blanket and wrapped herself in it again "__Fluttershy darling this is wonderful and you look absolutely beautiful__" Rarity said hugging Fluttershy through her blanket_

_Fluttershy just started crying "__this isn't good at all now that I'm an Alicorn it means I'll be out living Macintosh I don't want that to happen__" she cried _

_Alex picked Fluttershy up in his wings "__Fluttershy dear always remember that in times like these even if Macintosh does leave this world he will always live on in your heart__" Alex said sagely as he hugged Fluttershy "__now what say we head back to my place and see the foals?__" he added_

_Cadence was having a blast with the foals having watched Alex every time the foals were in his care she had picked up everything she needed to keep the foals happy, Celestia walked in to bring Cadence a drink "__thank you Aunty Celestia but what do you supposed happened to Fluttershy?__" Cadence wondered _

_Celestia looked out the window towards the town centre "__I don't know but I'm sure Alex will tell us when he returns__" Celestia said when she heard the front door open_

_Alex stepped in after the ladies "__Celestia I'm home and I brought company with me__" He called happily_

_Celestia showed up at the top of the stairs "__What news on Fluttershy Alex is she alright?__" Celestia asked looking at Alex's wings and she saw Fluttershy's tail poking out from between his wings _

_Alex just chuckled "__she is fine but something happened to her that none of us expected before I get down to the explanation take a look at the Element of Kindness would you__" Alex said gently _

_Celestia looked at the Element of Kindness and brought it down "__My word it's a crown now__" Rarity gasped _

_They examined it "__now for the rest of the explanation mind you I think once you get a look at her you will all understand__" Alex said opening his wings and ripping the blanket off Fluttershy _

_Celestia dropped the crown on the floor "__My word it can't be?__" she gasped and picked the crown back up and placed it on Fluttershy's head "__Alex darling do you think it's possible that this will happen to all of them?__" She asked looking at Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow_

_Alex looked at the mares as well "__It's hard to say for certain but I believe it might hmm what's going on outside?__" he said as his attention was drawn to the commotion outside _

_Scootaloo was near Alex's fence crying while Applebloom and Sweetybelle hugged her and they had Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon standing over them "__What kind of Pegasus are you if you can't even fly talk about useless__" Diamond Tiara laughed _

_Alex landed over the top of the family known Cutie Mark Crusaders "__and so what if she can't fly while it may be a bother to her I'm sure that somepony out there will take a liking to her despite her birth defect__" Alex snapped _

_Diamond Tiara puffed herself up "__Well a Pegasus that can't fly is just useless anyway she may as well have her wings removed and stay grounded then live with the shame__" she said _

_Alex looked at Scootaloo with a gentle expression on his face "__what would you like to do Scootaloo live with the shame of being a Pegasus that can't fly or be grounded for the rest of your life__" Alex said then he turned his attention to Diamond Tiara "__or there is option three I can put her through a world of pain and correct her wings for her so she can take to the skies with Rainbow Dash__" he said giving the Cutie Mark Crusaders Cadence's favourite stare_

_The Cutie Mark Crusaders were all in shock "__Can you really do that Alex?__" Scootaloo asked_

_Alex picked the three foals up and placed them on his back "__of course I can and Silver Spoon there is no reason to hide your feelings simply because your parents are friends with Diamond Tiara's if you want to be around others and act naturally then you are more than welcome to come into my home__" Alex said _

_Diamond Tiara looked at Silver spoon "__What does he mean Silver Spoon?__" She asked _

_Silver Spoon looked at Alex as he left "__I like you Diamond Tiara I really do but I like Sweetybelle and her friends more maybe you could stop being so mean to them and try to be friends like I want to be__" she explained and followed Alex indoors _

_Alex looked back at the fence "__Diamond Tiara it is never too late to make new friends and who cares about Social status anyway look at me I'm prince of Equestria and I'm allowing commonfolk into my home so why not allow them into your heart you will find out that you will learn things from ponies that you never expected__" Alex explained with the wisdom of many years_

_Diamond Tiara raced up to the door and wiped her hooves "__May I come in please?__" she asked then looked at Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetybelle "__I hope you can all forgive me for how mean I was too you and I also hope we can be friends__" she said _

_Alex just grinned and went upstairs to Cadence and the foals "__now Scootaloo with the procedure I'll be doing it will hurt greatly do you have any parents that I could notify on this?__" Alex asked gently _

_Scootaloo hopped off Alex's back "__no I don't you see I was told my father went missing before my mother gave birth to me but she passed away just before giving birth to me the doctors only managed to save me but just barely or so I was told__" she explained _

_Alex looked at her coat and mane "__that doesn't sound quite right while I do believe you mother has passed away I believe I may know who your father is excuse me dear I'm going to need one of your feathers__" he said plucking one of Scootaloo's feathers and placing it in his mouth he activated his psychic abilities "__let's see here__" he said then suddenly snapped out of it "__I don't believe it HA I found him__" Alex cheered bouncing around the room_

_Scootaloo looked shocked "__are you serious?__" she asked as delight overcame her _

_Alex was beside himself as well "__give me a bit of time I'll go get him, Celestia make sure Scootaloo is nice and clean by the time I return with her father and Pinkie do what you do best__" Alex said looking at her _

_Pinkie's face lit up "__OH YEAH FAMILY REUNION PARTY__" she shouted and was gone out the door heading for town_

_Alex kissed Scootaloo's forehead "__I'll be back soon ok__" he said and left for Canterlot _

_Celestia looked at the 5 young mares standing at her hooves and magiced them off the floor "__come along my little ponies let's get you all cleaned up__" she said and magiced the foals into the air as well "__and I'll clean the foals while I'm at it__" she added and made her way to the bathroom_

_Alex came to a skidding stop at the cleared out plot of land that was once Canterlot Castle then turned and headed to the Royal Guard barracks he found the Stallion he was looking for and sat beside him "__what can I do for you Alex can't you see I'm trying to drink my memories of my special somepony who passed away before she could give birth to our foal__" he said and burst into tears _

_The other guards looked around at him "__poor Blade Dancer lost both his wife and foal in one go I feel sorry for him__" they said_

_Alex looked at him in shock as the memories of Sky Lancer raced back into his mind, he stood up and walked into the middle of the mess hall "__Blade Dancer I have some news for you__" he said and he instantly had the whole rooms attention "__while it is true Sky Lancer passed away before your foal was born but what no pony told you was that the doctors in Ponyville managed to save your foal__" he announced _

_The whole room erupted into cheers "__Alex this news is huge__"__they cheered _

_Blade dancer didn't know what to do "__they managed to save my foal please Alex you have to take me to ponyville__" he begged _

_Alex just smiled at him and looked around "__what say we take this party to Ponyville so Blade Dancer can finally meet his baby girl__" he said and the guards roared their approval "__Alright then move out__" he ordered and they marched out of the barracks and headed for the train station_

_They arrived in Ponyville an hour later and headed straight for the house cheering the whole way while carrying Blade Dancer, where they found everypony in the house in the front yard waiting for Alex to return "__My word it seems the whole Royal Guard is here for the party__" Celestia laughed and looked at the all the ponies that had followed the guards to see what was going on "__You are all welcome to join this party you know as today is a happy occasion as we have all just learned that Scootaloo has a father who she is about to be reunited with__" Celestia said loudly and the guards cheers were matched by that of Ponyville's residents _

_Alex stood beside Celestia with Scootaloo between them and his own foals in his wings while Ribbon Rhythm laid across Alex's back "__everypony please listen up it's time for what we all came here for the reunion of Blade Dancer the royal Pegasus guard and his daughter Scootaloo__" Alex said happily and everypony parted allowing Scootaloo to see her father for the first time "__go on Scootaloo the procedure I'll do to your wings can wait for now go to him he didn't even know you existed until I told him the wonderful news a couple of hours ago which I'm sure if he had learned sooner he would have been here to get you__" Alex explained _

_Scootaloo was slow off the start to move and Blade Dancer just sat there "__the spitting image of her mother just in my colours__" Blade Dancer choked as tears ran down his face _

_It was all Scootaloo needed to hear "__DAD__" she screamed and bolted to him and hugged him around the neck _

_Alex looked at his own foals as tears ran down his face, Blade Dancer walked up to Alex "__Sire I just want to thank you for informing me of my little girls existence, but I would like to leave the royal guard so I can be with my daughter__" he asked _

_Alex looked around at the other royal guards "__how many of you royal guards are from Ponyville?__" he asked and 20 percent of the guards present raised a hoof into the air "__I see well as of this moment you are all transferred to the now formed Ponyville Defence force__" Alex announced "__why do I do this well that's simple cause I want you all to be nearer to your families obviously__" he laughed "__now let's get this party rolling again__" he said loudly and the party fired back up_

_Alex invited Blade Dancer and Scootaloo to stay the night which they happily accepted "__Alex I just want to say thank you again for reuniting me with my daughter I feel now that Sky Lancer can finally rest in peace knowing her daughter is safely with her father at last__" Blade Dancer said_

_Alex looked at him "__actually now that I have a chance to talk to you privately I want to ask for your consent to perform and operation on Scootaloo's wings as they are she will never be able to fly and I want to give her the chance to at least fly to make her life happy__" Alex explained "__please take your time to think it over for now go to Scootaloo you two are meant to be together right now__" he laughed and watched as Blade Dancer headed upstairs to be with his daughter _

_Alex looked at his own foals that were tucked happily in his wings when Celestia joined him "__I think what you did for him was a wonderful thing Alex he was so traumatised when he learned that Sky Lancer had passed away before giving birth to their foal, but what you have done tonight has lifted his hopes for the future__" Celestia explained "__what say we get some sleep it's been a very long day for all of us__" she said and she and Alex headed to their room to rest for the night_

_The next morning was slow when a knock on the bedroom door woke Alex up "__come in__" he called_

_Blade dancer entered "__sorry to have woken you sire but I just wanted to let you know I've talked to Scootaloo about the operation and we have both agreed that we would like you to go through with it__" he said calmly _

_Alex stood up and using his magic turned himself into his half human half equine state "__let's get started then, Blade Dancer please take Scootaloo to Ponyville hospital I'll meet you there__" Alex said and left the house after kissing Celestia and his foals, Alex arrived at the hospital a few minutes later "__sorry to spring this on you so suddenly but do you think I can borrow an operating room for a while and everything else I need to keep a pony asleep?__" he asked_

_The nurses gathered everything Alex needed into one room "__here you go Alex but if we may ask what operation will you be doing?__" Nurse Red Heart asked sweetly_

_Alex looked at her "__I'm going to be correcting Scootaloo's wings so the poor dear can fly with her hero Rainbow Dash and I aim to grant her that wish__" he explained_

_Several doctors walked in "__may we watch this procedure Alex we would like to learn how it is done in case we need to do it in the future__" they said and Alex nodded_

_Scootaloo was guided into the room by Nurse Red Heart and Rainbow Dash "__Ok Scootaloo I'll be right here for the whole thing ok so don't you worry one bit and Alex just be gentle with her please?__" Rainbow asked_

_Alex looked at Rainbow "__there is nothing gentle about this operation Rainbow but I'll work quickly and carefully so she won't be in too much pain while her wings heal__" Alex said "__ready Scootaloo?__" he asked and she nodded as Alex placed her on the bed and they put her under_

_All of Scootaloo's friends and classmates as well as the extended royal family and Scootaloo's father watched amazed as Alex worked for 14 hours when he covered Scootaloo over with a blanket and came out carrying her "__How is she Alex will she be alright?__" Celestia asked _

_Alex walked into the room that was reserved just for Scootaloo and even Rainbow was anxious "__well why not see for yourselves__" he said laying Scootaloo on her belly and taking the blanket off to reveal a full grown pair of wings_

_The others looked amazed "__Alex they are gorgeous you did a fantastic job on her__" Rainbow Dash sang "__I'll gladly teach her how to fly myself__" she laughed _

_Alex covered Scootaloo over "__now comes the annoying part as she won't be allowed to move her wings at all while they heal which will take about 6 weeks for the bones to set then another 4 weeks while her body gets used to her new wing span__" Alex explained returning to his equine form "__there now I feel normal again__" he laughed "__rest well Scootaloo and may your wings fly you to a happier future, Doctor report to me instantly if anything goes wrong with Scootaloo__" he said as he left the hospital _

"_Of course Alex__" the doctor replied_

_Alex spent the next 2 months overseeing the reconstruction of Canterlot Castle which was having some expansions done to it, Alex returned to his home in Ponyville just in time for dinner "__Alex I haven't had a chance to thank you for working on my wings look I have enough feeling in my wings to open them now__" Scootaloo said happily as she carefully opened her wings then closed them again _

_Alex looked at her "__that's good news Scootaloo I'm happy for you, now what say we get some dinner I don't know about you but I'm hungry__" Alex laughed heading towards the kitchen _

_Scootaloo and Alex were joined shortly afterwards by Seira "__it's my birthday tomorrow YAY__" she sang happily prancing around the room _

_Alex looked at Seira with a smile "__oh my goodness I seem to have forgotten to go and get Seira her birthday presents I guess I had best go and buy them__" he said with a cheeky smile and zipped out of the room and headed into town "__I honestly can't believe I forgot__" he gasped and headed to the blacksmith to purchase whatever white gold they had which he paid for handsomely then went to see Rarity and Gem "__Rarity are you home?__" he called_

_Rarity walked down the stairs carrying Gem "__Alex I wasn't expecting you darling what brings you to me?__" she asked _

_Alex walked up to her and nuzzled her and Gem "__you wouldn't happen to have any spare Baby Blue Sapphires would you I'll pay for them of course it's just I need them for Seira's birthday present as it's her birthday tomorrow__" Alex explained _

_Rarity looked at Alex with a cheeky smile "__It's a shame Spike isn't here to help me as I have just finished feeding Gem and I still have some milk in my milk glands__" she sang with a cheeky smile _

_Alex just rolled his eyes "__you like it when I do it don't you?__" he asked_

_Rarity just blushed "__I'll be honest I prefer you doing it over Spike and his sharp teeth__" she laughed and Alex drained her milk glands for her "__thank you darling now as for those gems you wanted__" she said happily and wandered into her inspiration room which was its usual mess "__I have really got to learn to clean up in here I'll have to ask Sweetybelle to do it when she comes over next__" she giggled_

"_Allow me__" Alex said and started putting everything away and tiding up the room_

_Rarity looked around the room "__thank you darling maybe now I can finish Seira's dress in time for her birthday tomorrow now that I don't have to worry about Gem putting anything in her mouth that she shouldn't be__" Rarity laughed "__ugh I have so many orders to do this weekend and if I can't find a foal sitter I won't be able to get my work done on time__" she whimpered making no clear indication at hinting Alex could tell her mind was racing with the thoughts of who to ask_

_Alex stepped forward and nudged Rarity's rump pushing her forward "__Rarity my dear leave Gem with me this weekend so you can get your work done__" Alex said happily_

"_You'll take her Alex oh no I can't ask you to do that I mean you also have Sun Seed, Seira, Cloud Puff and your own daughters to worry about this weekend I can't ask you to take Gem as well__" Rarity said shocked and Alex just laid himself on the middle of Rarity's inspiration room floor_

_Alex laid there not budging "__Rarity darling, it's no trouble at all while it is true that I'll be caring for the other foals this weekend taking care of Gem will just add to my fun as I love taking care of the foals why do you think I offer to foal sit them every weekend__" he explained when he noticed a red love heart shaped gem sitting well placed in a small box "__Rarity may I borrow that gem for a while please you'll get it back today I just want to do something nice to it__" he asked_

_Rarity looked at the gem rather concerned "__I don't know that was a gift from my darling Spike__" she said staring at it_

"_I understand ok then what say instead of letting me take it for a while why don't I go and get the things that I need for my idea and bring them here and do it in front of you so you don't have to worry?__" Alex said with a gentle smile he got up off the floor "__I'll be back shortly__" he chuckled and then left heading for the blacksmith again _

"_Alex hello again need more white gold or you after something else this time__" Anvil Fjord asked_

_Alex just grinned "__I'm here for some true gold if you have any of course or just normal gold will be enough__" Alex enquired_

_Anvil wandered into his store room and came back with 3 gold bars "__this is all the true gold I got as it is rather had to get your hooves on__" he explained _

_Alex didn't let the news bother him "__that's fine I'll just take the normal gold then, I'm sure you can find a better use for the true gold__" Alex said with a laugh_

_Alex returned to Rarity's shop with the normal gold and found Rarity sitting in front of the gem "__This gem really is the most beautiful thing Spike has ever given me, ok the second most beautiful thing next to our daughter Gem__" she giggled nuzzling her daughter_

_Alex poked his nose in the door "__Rarity I'm back__" he said gently not wanting to scare her too badly _

_Rarity looked at the door "__oh welcome back Alex I didn't expect you back so soon__" she gasped and Alex walked in "__so what did you get?__" she asked _

_Alex sat down and set to work he magiced the Ruby over to himself so he could get measurements and it was complete after 2 hours "__There you go now you can take that gem with you wherever you go and just for safety reasons I've run some gold wires along the edges of the gem to hold it in place so it will never come out__" Alex explained placing the necklace around Rarity's neck_

_Rarity looked at herself in the mirror "__Alex this necklace is lovely thank you so much__" she said hugging Alex_

_Alex just blushed "__please Rarity this is nothing and your smile is more than enough as a thank you now I have some gold what say I make something else to go with that necklace__" he said gently and started rummaging through Rarity's gem chest when he noticed that Gem herself was looking at the gems quite hungrily "__I see she has a taste for gems like her father__" Alex laughed_

_Rarity just laughed "__yes she does but I have no way of grinding them down for her__" she said _

_Alex grabbed an emerald held it between his front hooves then crushed it into a fine powder then placed it in a small bowl then started feeding it to Gem "__there you go little one__" Alex said happily as he fed the last of the emerald to Gem and returned to rummaging looking for more rubies but decided to settle for Amethysts instead and set about working _

_Rarity watched amazed "__Alex darling is there anything you can't do?__" she asked_

_Alex stopped working on the spot and laid his head on the floor "__believe it or not I can't actually do anything I just do the best I can with everything that I do, you see I'm actually quite useless, on my old world of Erunera when I lived as a part of society I actually used to be very lazy never wanting to do anything except play video games but when I went on a world tour that I somehow won in a competition I accidently discovered one of Erunera's lost secrets that's how I got the markings on my body__" Alex explained as the markings appeared on his body "__after that I found the other secrets as well and learned how to sense magic hot spots which for Erunera there wasn't many of them left so I sparingly used what magic I could gather then I was attacked by a country's military and they ordered that I hand over the worlds secrets or else I'll be tortured into giving them what they wanted__" he continued_

_Rarity looked at Alex shocked "__I for one don't think you are useless darling, I personally think you are amazing not only did you foresee that I was going to die on the day that I gave birth to Gem but you prevented it from happening that in its own right makes you very special now please continue your story__" Rarity said happily as she clearly wanted to learn more and Alex hadn't noticed the others walk into the room behind him when he started talking_

"_After I fled for my life from the military I hid in the mountains never staying in one place for more than a few hours at a time as I could constantly hear their flying attack crafts nearby, before I had realised it I was the planets most wanted man for hiding valuable secrets that could benefit the world, they were right the secrets I held could indeed benefit the world but in the wrong hands it could doom the world as well so I headed for the ocean as another of the world's secrets called to me which I found but I was forced to abandon it as I had been tracked by a military underwater ship__" Alex explained and paused to take a deep breath_

_Rarity looked at Alex "__you had it rough didn't you?__" she asked nuzzling him_

_Alex looked sideways at her still unaware of the others standing quietly behind him listening to his story "__years passed by and I had fought many battles with the military I was wounded numerous times over and I had to resort to using my magic to heal my wounds to keep myself alive and so I decided one night after a vicious battle that I needed to disappear from Erunera forever they had already taken Earth Dasher away from me by this point so I looked to the stars for guidance as I respected nature and the laws of all things pure far more then I respected humanity and my new abilities showed me another world with a beautiful mare sitting in her bedroom crying while looking at the moon and I knew that if I was to get off Erunera I would love to go there even if it was just to comfort her that would be enough and maybe I could live out the rest of my life happily__" Alex stopped again to get another breath_

_The others behind Alex had sat down and Rarity was beside him leaning on his side "__please continue get it all out as it is obvious you have been holding it all in all these years__" she said wisely and kissed Alex's cheek_

_Alex did as he was asked "__once I arrived here I crash landed onto the beach near where Celestia was taking a much needed break I had passed out from the pain I was in after I landed but when I awoke the mare I saw crying when I looked to the stars for the first time was holding me warmly in her hooves truth be told I didn't want to get up but when I looked her in the face all she did was smile at me but I could tell she was in so much pain so I decided that just for her I was going to do everything I could to make her life happy and fun__" Alex said looking out the window when he felt a large body lie over his back and a pair of hooves came over his shoulders and met in the centre of his chest_

_Celestia poked her head around to look Alex in the face "__and you succeeded because of you alone my life after I banished my sister to the moon went from misery to one of joy and the when Luna was brought back to me thanks to Twilight and her friends my life got even better so Alex thank you for coming into my life it means far more to me than words can describe__" Celestia said and kissed Alex _

_Alex looked down at what he was creating and finished them "__here you go Rarity they are all done__" he said getting up "__please excuse me everypony I'd like to stretch my legs__" he chuckled and walked out the door with the others then in front of them vanished from sight_

_The others were shocked and Seira looked like she wanted to cry "__where did Uncle Alex go?__" she whimpered_

_Celestia looked at Seira "__fret not little one if I know my husband he'll be in his room curling up to go to sleep right now__" Celestia laughed and headed for home, once home they stopped by Alex's personal room and found him fast asleep as tears flowed down his face "__those memories must hurt him greatly and see Seira what did I tell you__" Celestia said gently and they left the room to let Alex sleep _

_Alex slept for days and the others were getting worried they had found Glitter again she was in a fairy garden near the Everfree Forest where she and her friends had fled too to get away from the blaze, they asked her to come and check on Alex which she happily announced that there was nothing wrong with him and she wanted to return to Alex's side which Celestia had granted her permission to do so without so much as a second thought, Ribbon Rhythm was on a holiday in Manehattan with Earth Dasher when the attack took place and when she returned she laid in Alex's room singing which eased his mind greatly as he had started smiling gently in his sleep._

_Arachnae had come to visit as well and she had brought a few of the Changelings from the Cluster Alex had fathered for her several months ago "__How is he doing Celestia is Alex well?__" She asked looking at Alex asleep on his bed _

_Celestia looked at the Changelings "__Alex is doing fine but is it just me or is something different about these Changelings they seem stronger?__" Celestia asked looking at them _

_Arachnae looked at Celestia impressed "__very good yes this Cluster is special as for some unknown twist of fate Alex's DNA is present in their biological make up so they are much stronger than the normal Changelings which is why I brought them with me but these little ones aren't the only ones I brought with me__" Arachnae explained as her three daughters that Alex helped save stepped around her_

_Alex stretched his wings so fast and with such force that the windows in his room exploded causing the others to race into the room to check on him "__oh my__" Fluttershy whimpered_

_Alex's Emerald green eyes were glowing gold, Celestia was looking at him when his attention was drawn outside "__what could he be sensing I wonder?__" she said heading outside and standing beside Alex "__what is it Alex what do you see?__" she asked_

_Alex turned his attention to the Changeling queen behind him "__Arachnae what relationship do you have with Chrysalis?__" he asked_

"_She is my younger sister, she hatched from the Cluster after me but when we fought for control of the swarm I won and she was exiled last I heard she had started her own swarm why do you ask?__" Arachnae said stepping outside onto Alex's other side_

"_Cause here she comes__" Alex said and exploded into the sky and started smacking Changelings from the sky and after an hour dragged Chrysalis back by her tail_

"_Let go of me you damn Alicorn Stallion if you want to have your way with me well think again__" Chrysalis snapped_

_Alex stomped his left front hoof near Chrysalis's head and cracked the floor "__Silence Chrysalis and as for mounting you as if I would, I mounted your older sister a few months ago and mating with one Changeling queen is more than enough, sorry Arachnae I meant no offence__" Alex said gently _

_Chrysalis looked up to see her sister standing above her "__sister what are you doing here?__" she asked_

"_Why am I here that's a silly question Alex is my friend and the father to my recent Cluster which for some unknown reason are showing traces of his DNA which is completely unheard of for us Changelings__" Arachnae said helping her sister to her hooves "__maybe if you try you can be friends with them too__" she added and rubbed her head against Alex's neck to which he didn't resist_

_Chrysalis was in shock "__you like him don't you that's also unheard of for a changeling__" she gasped_

_Arachnae looked at her little sister "__not really as mother loved the unicorn stallion she always mated with and he loved her but sadly the cluster you were born from was the last cluster he fathered as he was killed while trying to defend our mother__" Arachnae explained_

_Alex walked across his room "__I haven't eaten in days oh hey that's right__" he said looking at the chest that sat by his bedroom door he could hear crying coming from the next room _

_Alex poked his nose in the door "__I can't believe uncle Alex missed my birthday does he not love me anymore?__" Seira cried _

"_What nonsense are you saying child of course I still love you while I did miss your birthday which I am so very sorry for but I do have your birthday present ready for you__" Alex said happily walking into the room carrying the chest and removed a set of horseshoes, a necklace, a tiara and a set of wing ornaments and put them all on her "__there you go though they may be late but these are the next best gifts I have made next to the ones I gave Rarity__" he laughed "__now come along my darling niece lets show you off__" he said _

_Seira walked into Alex's room behind Alex himself hidden by his long bushy tail "__Alex I thought you were going to go get something to eat__" Celestia said smiling_

_Alex looked behind him "__I'll eat in a moment but I wanted to show everypony little Seira in the birthday presents I made for her and Cadence I think you will love it more than the others__" he said happily "__Seira come out dear__" he said stepping aside to reveal her_

_Cadence was in shock "__that's my baby__" she sang picking Seira up "__Alex these are gorgeous and very well made__" Cadence said happily_

_Alex blushed and looked away "__they are made of pure white gold and baby blue sapphires and you can thank Rarity for the gems__" he said "__now please excuse me I'm hungry and I want some food__" he laughed and left the room by standing still and vanishing from sight_

_The others looked at the location where Alex stood "__he came to our world to live a quiet life and find some measure of happiness but all he has done is protect and serve and not once has he ever complained in all his time here I honestly hope he hasn't come to think that coming here was a bad idea__" Celestia said "__I for one am really glad he came here I mean look at what he did for me alone he granted my biggest wish of starting a family and even fathered my 2 beautiful daughters though he was once human he cared for me and kept me happy for many years and I for one want to return the favour__" she explained and the others agreed _

_Alex was happily eating his food when the others walked into the lounge room "__Alex we have something we want to tell you__" Arachnae said through a mouthful of Chrysalis's tail _

_Alex looked at the sisters with a smile on his face "__what are we going to do with her Arachnae after getting to know you in more ways than one and while not sexually I would like to get to know Chrysalis better but that's a different matter what did you ladies want to talk about?__" he said with a gentle smile "__Arachnae you can let your sister go I'm sure she won't cause any trouble__" he laughed _

_Arachnae let her sister go and Chrysalis got to her feet and tail slapped her sister "__I don't see you for nearly 60 years and the first thing you do is drag me around a house by my tail honestly big sister care to show some compassion?__" Chrysalis snapped _

_Alex was just laughing "__I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh but watching you two is just so funny__" Alex laughed as he playfully flapped his wings _

_Celestia placed herself between Alex's hooves and leaned up against his chest and Alex laid his head over Celestia's shoulder and placed his head on her chest "__as of tomorrow I want to send you to Manehattan for a well-deserved break__" Celestia said rubbing her head on Alex's _

_Arachnae and Chrysalis just watched them and sat down next to each other "__so you want me to head out to Manehattan?__" Alex asked looking at the sisters sitting in front of Celestia and himself _

_Alex departed for Manehattan the following morning and Celestia watched him leave from the balcony once Alex was out of site Celestia flew for the library where she and the others agreed to meet up "__ok everypony Alex is on his way to meet up with Earth Dasher in Manehattan for a few weeks what say we get to it__" she said and they all set about preparing for a very big party _

_Alex stopped on route to Manehattan as something didn't feel right to him in Manehattan and he exploded forward._

_Meanwhile back in Ponyville _

_Celestia and the others sat around the table when a guard walked in the door "__Princess' we have a big problem Gryphon Renegades have taken over Manehattan and are demanding that we hand over the corpse of the Draconiquis__" the guard said _

_Celestia stood up "__Oh no I just sent Alex that way the this morning__" she said then looking out the window towards Manehattan "__please Alex my dear be safe__" she cried _

_Twilight stepped up beside Celestia "__Princess have faith that Alex will resolve this on his own all we can do right now is prepare for the party and hope he comes back uninjured in 3 weeks' time__" Twilight said rubbing Celestia's side with her wing "__May Alex be blessed with good luck in this time that awaits him__" Twilight prayed _

_Back in Manehattan_

_Alex arrived under the effects of his invisibility spell when he saw a Gryphon come flying out a window and landing badly "__If you think I'm going to let you take the foal Alex left in my care think again__" Earth Dasher screamed _

_The gryphon stood back up "__we will have that foal either that or you both die__" he laughed _

_Alex swooped in unseen and claimed the Gryphon's life which was noticed by the other Gryphons "__I came here at the request of my wife to take a break and what do I get when I arrive a bunch of stupid as hell Gryphons occupying the town__" Alex snapped revealing himself as the Gryphons charged at him._

_Back in Ponyville_

_Celestia held onto her concerns for Alex's wellbeing for more than one reason but she tried not to think about it and continued with preparations for the party that she hoped would lift Alex's spirits._

_A week passed by and Celestia woke up to Macintosh kicking the front door off its hinges "__Princess Celestia there's a really big problem, a group of Pegasi just entered Ponyville carrying Alex and his condition is far worse than ever__" Macintosh said with a look of concern on his face_

"_How bad is he?__" Celestia asked _

_Macintosh looked towards the hospital "__they only arrived 3 minutes ago as I was bringing in today's apple harvest i believe he would be at the hospital now__" Macintosh replied_

_Celestia raced to the hospital as she arrived she saw the doctors pushing 2 hospital beds through the doors and she followed them what she saw stopped her in her tracks, Alex laid on one bed and 3 of his 4 wings and half of his left ear were on the other bed, Edward Grimclaw arrived at the hospital "__Princess Celestia I heard about what happened in Manehattan how is Alex doing?__" he asked and Celestia pointed at the two beds that were moving away from them "__My god those rebels are going to regret having hurt him so badly__" Grimclaw hissed clicking his beak_

_Celestia just cried on the floor "__he was meant to be heading to Manehattan for a well-deserved break as he hasn't really had peaceful break in his 21 years here__" she cried _

_Edward Grimclaw rubbed Celestia's back "__Alex is strong Celestia he won't let these wounds beat him and I'll move my Paladin forces to remove the Renegade threat so that hopefully they will never bother you and Alex again__" Grimclaw promised _

_The others arrived in a panic "__we heard some Pegasi from Manehattan carried Alex in here how is he doing?__" Rainbow asked and Celestia pointed into the operating room and they saw Alex's wings on the bed behind him as doctors closed all the other wounds on his body "__no way they got three of his wings and his left ear too__" Rainbow gasped as she landed _

"_They are going to attempt to reattach his wings and his left ear__" Celestia explained with tears rolling down her face the others noticed as Celestia's beautiful eyes turned in slits and her mane and tail started to ignite "__Maybe I'll find the rebels myself and burn them all to ash heh yeah that sounds like a very pleasant idea__" she laughed _

_Macintosh moved quickly and rear kicked Celestia in the head and rendered her unconscious "__we can't have Solar Nova running loose in Ponyville I am really sorry I did that to her but it was for everypony's safety that I knock her out__" Macintosh said as he picked Celestia up "__is there a spare room I can put the princess in?__" he asked and followed a nurse to a nearby room_

"_Where is Fluttershy I haven't sensed her in a while?__" Alex said into everypony's head and they all looked at him and they saw him awake and sitting up "__don't look at me like that, it looks bad but I don't really feel any pain I mainly passed out from blood loss really, but my left ear and 3 wings are heartbreaking I just hope the operation to reattach them goes well__" Alex explained "__and Macintosh thank you for knocking Celestia out while harsh it was necessary for the safety of__Ponyville's residents__" he said gently _

_The doctors worked for 18 hours reattaching Alex's wings to which he was screaming and swearing like crazy from the pain Celestia had reawakened 4 hours into the operation to Alex's screams of agony "__why haven't they forced him back to sleep look at him he's writhing in agony?__" Celestia said sharply _

_The others looked at Celestia "__they tried to but he resisted saying he would rather feel the pain knowing that it was his punishment for taking so many lives__" Fluttershy said having only arrived 3 hours before Celestia woke up_

_Celestia watched after that as Alex didn't make a sound he just laid there and watched as the doctors reattached his three wings then they reattached the top of his left ear the doctors walked out with Alex right behind them "__Alex darling are you sure you should be moving?__" Rarity asked looking at the bindings on Alex's wings _

_Alex just nuzzled her "__I'm fine Rarity thank you for your concern__" he said with a gentle laugh and wandered to his own room _

_Alex was forbidden by Celestia from flying until doctors said he was good to go but Alex was at home in time for the party 2 weeks later, his foals were more happy to see him then anypony else "__they've been so miserable while you were in the hospital they never laughed or smiled once I thought that they were sick so I took them to the hospital and I was told they were just lonely__" Celestia explained_

_Melody and Noelle looked at Alex and were waiting for him to open his wings to form his feathered play pen for them so instead he magiced them onto the floor and laid down with them and Celestia placed herself in front of Alex's hooves and he peeked around Celestia's midsection for an altered game of Peek-a-boo "__I'm sorry my dears daddy would love to open his wings but he can't right now__" Alex said with a smile he hid his head behind Celestia's back and kissed her spine "__BOO__" he said quickly poking his head out the other side of Celestia's midsection and their foals started laughing instantly much to their delight_

_Celestia carried the foals outside and let them down on the grass and she laid herself down on the grass and Alex placed himself on her back leaning sideways over her rump where they played for hours until the party which Alex had learned about but wasn't sure what kind of occasion would call for a town wide party so he was excited to find out what all the hype was about as 4pm approached Celestia revealed a present "__Here Alex a new cloak for you the embroidery is the same but the fabric this time is white__" she said fastening it to Alex _

_Celestia and Alex headed for the Town Hall where the party was being held, Alex was having a hard time keeping feeling in his left ear so he kept twitching it every so often to ensure that it always had feeling in it, they entered the Town Hall and Alex lowered his ears to drown out some of the noise "__ah too loud__" he whimpered opening his ears slowly "__AH watch the wings__" he snapped as he was dragged into the Town Hall and placed on the stage_

_Celestia walked up to Alex she could sense his annoyance at having been put on the stage when he didn't like being in the spotlight for anything "__Alex this party is for you we all agreed that as you have done so much for us we all decided that as a thank you for everything we would through you a party at the least now I know you don't like being the centre of attention but just for tonight I ask that you at least do this if not for yourself then do it for me?__" Celestia asked sweetly_

_Alex sat on the stage as the party went on he had even received a big bag of his favourite éclairs from Bonbon which lightened his mood greatly he also received a new set of leg and chest armour from the Fjord's made of True Gold and white gold several foals came up to Alex to give him a flower necklace which he accepted happily and playfully nudged them around making sure not to hurt them it was a huge surprise when Rarity came up to him and placed a white gold and emerald necklace on him and it went with his new leg armour and he also receive many other gifts from the guests as well "__I want to thank you all for this, while I feel that I don't really deserve this and these lovely gifts I gratefully accept them so once again thank you__" Alex said gently at the end of the party and waited for everypony to make their way home then he and Celestia proceeded home with their daughters _

_Celestia looked at Alex on their walk home "__so did you enjoy the party Alex?__" she asked _

_Alex looked at the gifts he was magically carrying "__I'll be truthful with you my dear being the centre of attention made me feel very nervous__" Alex said gently and looked back at his wings "__just wish I could use these even to just flap playfully or rustle but I'm not getting any feeling in them at all__" he whimpered _

_Alex led the way home while Celestia carried their foals safely tucked in her wings they arrived home and they went straight to bed Alex drained Celestia's milk glands before they fell asleep like he did every night if Melody and Noelle hadn't done so already "__Good night Alex may you sleep comfortably__" Celestia said kissing Alex and they went to sleep together in each other's embrace_

_As the months passed by the reconstruction on Canterlot castle was well under way and Alex was easily everyponie's favourite foal sitter, it was three months after they were reattached that Alex was finally allowed to open his wings and because of the milk he drank from Celestia on a regular basis that Alex's wings were much stronger to test the strength of his wings Alex was placed in a thick glass box "__Alex the test is simple using only your wings get yourself out of there before you air runs out__" the doctors said _

_Alex looked around him "__the 'before your air runs out' seems a bit excessive doesn't it?__" he asked _

"_It is excessive we know and we are sorry but that's the test__" the doctor replied _

_Alex just sighed deeply "__may as well get this over with__" he mumbled and he snapped his wings open with enough force that the glass exploded into dust and he looked at the doctors "__do I pass?__" he asked looking around at all the ponies that were watching as they picked themselves up some 5 meters from where they were originally standing _

_The doctors looked at Alex highly impressed "__yes Alex you pass__" they said and the ponies all cheered "__but we recommend staying grounded for at least another month to make sure they heal properly just flap your wings for a few hours a day to help build muscle mass and after that you should be fine__" they said sharply _

_Alex wandered on home, Celestia was waiting for him at the door holding Melody and Noelle "__how did the test go Alex?__" she asked _

_Alex suddenly looked annoyed "__I think the doctors were trying to kill me they said I could only use my wings to get out of a thick glass box before I ran out of air but sadly I believe they underestimated me__" Alex explained as he opened his wings and the reaction of his daughters put a smile on his face "__Alright my little girls come here__" he laughed taking his foals from their mother _

_They wandered inside to have lunch Celestia laid herself on the sofa to feed her daughters but they wouldn't feed "__Alex the girls aren't breast feeding anymore__" Celestia called _

_Alex walked out with the food for himself and Celestia "__well they are just about a year old so it's usually about now that they stop breast feeding here let me get that for you__" Alex said and started drinking after 10 minutes he was done "__is that better?__" he asked giving Celestia her food and they ate quietly and Alex took a gamble and tried to feed his daughters a lettuce leaf each which they devoured "__well that's good to see as they get a bit older and their teeth get stronger I'll start feeding them more solid foods__" Alex said happily as he gave Melody and Noelle another lettuce leaf each_

_Celestia was delighted "__it's good to see them have a change of diet__" she sang then looked at Alex with half closed eyes and a smile that told Alex that she was thinking naughty "__that means you will be draining me more often__" she said magicing her mane around Alex's muzzle _

_Alex looked at Celestia matching the look she was giving him "__Not in front of the girls Celestia__" he laughed "__I'll take care of you once the girls are in bed__" he said gently as he freed his muzzle_

_Celestia put Melody and Noelle to bed while Alex headed for the bathroom to clean up and preen his wings, after cleaning himself he attempted to preen his own wings and the sensitivity of them was other worldly "__You alright Alex you look a little flustered?__" Celestia asked walking into the bath room Alex was on his side with a mouth full of his own wing "__I see your wings are Sensitive from being reattached__" she said laying herself next to Alex, she started working on Alex's wings being extra careful not to agitate any negative responses from his wings as she didn't want to have him out of action again when she felt something poke her flank "__heh can't seem to hold on much longer can you very well have your way__" she said and sealed the bathroom off so as not to wake the foals and neighbours _

_Alex walked out of the bathroom carrying Celestia on his back but his wings had a nice shine to them as he held on long enough for Celestia to finish his wings before going wild "__Sorry about that Celestia I didn't mean to be so rough__" Alex said as he slid Celestia onto the bed_

_Celestia wrapped her hooves around Alex's midsection and crossed them between his hind legs "__rough, you, never, you let me have it just the way I like it, you were my first and you will also be my last I'm not going to have any other stallion__" she sang happily rubbing her head on Alex's back_

_Alex just sat there and let Celestia play with his body for as long as she wanted until she fell asleep "__what am I going to do with you?__" Alex laughed levitating Celestia up so he could lay down then placed Celestia beside him _

_Celestia grabbed Alex's head "__I'm not fully asleep yet my naughty boy and as for what you could do with me, well you could play with me more__" she said resting Alex's face in her coat where they both fell asleep_

_Alex woke up the following morning to the cries of his foals and he went to get them "__hello there my darling little girls__" he said playfully poking his head in the door and walking in, Melody and Noelle stopped crying instantly, Alex picked them up in his wings and headed down stairs to the kitchen to get them their food just to be safe he prepared their bottles and also some solid foods mainly lettuce leaves and finely sliced carrots and took them into the lounge room where he placed them on the floor and formed his patented feather play pen and helped them eat their food by magically holding it for them_

_Once his daughters were fed Alex tended to his own food he was happily eating when he heard a commotion outside, there was a knock at the door "__Prince Alex I have bad news an ursa major is attacking the town and it's already incapacitated half of the royal guard stationed here__" the guard announced _

_Alex stepped up to the door "__look after my daughters for me__" he said and headed towards town turning into his half form he magiced his swords to him and readied himself for a fight_

_Celestia raced out of the house "__Alex what are you doing you're not ready to be fighting again so soon__" she screamed _

_Alex turned to look at Celestia "__My dear sweet Celestia I can't fight this opponent in my equine form but in my half equine, half human form I'm more then capable so take a deep breath my love I'll try to resolve this problem peacefully__" Alex explained as he made his way to the Ursa Major "__Now what could have you so angry great mother, tell me of your troubles__" Alex said gently and linked his mind to the great beasts before him_

"_I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I came here to get help and then the guards attacked me so I retaliated I guess the guards thought I was attacking the town thus their hostile response, oh where are my manners my name is Sage__" she said back into Alex's head_

_Alex lowered his weapons and waved at the guards to do the same "__what help do you need maybe I can be of assistance__" Alex asked gently_

_Sage lowered her head so she could see Alex "__this isn't your true form__" she said wisely and Alex reverted back to his Equine form "__there now you look pleasant to the eyes, now as to the help I need my cub Gowler has been bear napped and I can't find him__" she cried _

_Alex placed his front right hoof on the great mothers nose "__I'll help you look for him but sadly my combat prowess is greatly diminished without my wings so I'll have to fight like this__" Alex explained and took on his half Equine half Human form and picked up his swords "__like this I can fight without my wings__" he said _

_The Ursa Major looked towards Celestia and Alex connected her to Celestia telepathically "__Great princess of the Sun I ask that you allow me to borrow your husband so I can find and save my cub Gowler__" Sage asked bowing her head_

_Celestia looked at Sage "__of course just please look after him he only recently recovered from surgery that he had to go through to reattach 3 of his wings and half his left ear__" Celestia said happily _

"_Of course I'll protect him from harm__" Sage replied and she and Alex took off_

_Alex was placed on Sage's head "__it's not easy to beat an Ursa Minor let alone capture one who ever took your cub has some serious magic users with them__" Alex said_

"_None but other Ursa Major's and Minor's know this but our blood can bring any living creature back to life with just a single drop__" Sage explained _

_Alex's mind was racing "__there was a group of Renegade Gryphons trying to get Discords corpse I wonder if these incidents are somehow related to each other?__" Alex pondered_

"_I'm not sure but it might be possible__" Sage replied _

"_THERE'S THE BEASTS MOTHER CAPTURE HER AND KILL THE OTHER CREATURE WITH HER__" a Gryphon roared and about six of them attacked _

_Alex stood up and parried their attacks "__That answers my question come on Sage don't just stand there RUN__" Alex called_

_Sage took off "__what could they possibly want with me if they have my cub unless they captured him to lure me out?__" she gasped as Alex parried another set of attacks Alex screamed in agony as a Gryphon ripped his chest open "__Alex NO__" she called_

_Alex used his magic to stop the bleeding "__I'll make it they only got my chest nothing vital keep going I'm sensing a magic signature similar to yours ahead of us__" Alex said and parried another set of attacks_

"_There he is__" Sage cheered_

_Alex grabbed her tail "__Wait it doesn't feel right give me a second__" he said and fired a wave of harmless air magic at the cage knocking it and another cage snapped shut around the Cub's cage "__as I thought__" Alex said gently patting Sages huge leg _

_Sage started bashing on the larger cage "__why is this cage so strong?__" She cried _

_Alex stepped forward "__Allow me Sage these bars repel magic in any way shape or form but what happens if I don't use magic__" he said and with a swing of his swords Alex cut the 2 cages to piece's _

_Gryphons rose from the trees their anger was present "__Alex you can't possibly intend to fight them all__" Sage asked _

_Alex looked at her "__get Gowler away from here and wait for me on the border of the Everfree forest__" Alex said and started marching towards the gryphons "__Crimson Tempest Twilight Eclipse__" he muttered quietly and cut down all the gryphons as everything went dark _

_Sage and Gowler watched awestruck as the opening went dark and after 10 minutes light returned and Alex stood in the middle of a graveyard of Gryphon corpses covered head to toe in blood, Sage grabbed Alex "__you young Alicorn prince are amazing but for now let's get you back to the village and get you cleaned up, Gowler up onto mom's back and hold our friend here as he is in bad shape__" Sage said gently and headed for Ponyville _

_Celestia sat at the gate to ponyville that was near the Everfree forest "__Please let him be alright and with his wings still attached__" she whimpered, she stood up as she saw Sage exit the forest and approach the town "__Sage how is Alex doing?__" she asked as Alex connected Sage, Gowler and Celestia psychically _

_Sage stopped in front of Celestia and let Gowler down "__Gowler put him down carefully and hold him up so he can stand on his own, Celestia your husband is a beast of a stallion while he is a little cut up and bloody he will pull through__" Sage said _

_Celestia watched as Gowler put Alex down and held him "__Thank you Gowler I'm alright__" Alex said patting the cubs head "__look Celestia all four wings are still attached__" he said returning to his Equine form and opening his wings and even twitched his left ear_

_Celestia smiled "__Good to see you managed to keep all you limbs but judging by your wounds you used the Twilight Eclipse Spell again didn't you?__" she asked looking at Alex sternly_

_Alex lowered his head but smiled at her "t__he main thing is we got Gowler back and my wounds are all minor there is just a lot of them__" Alex chuckled giving himself a shake_

"_Come on dear let's get you to the day spa and get you cleaned up and Sage may we meet again sometime and I'm happy that little Gowler is safe and sound__" Celestia said happily_

_Gowler looked at his mother "__they did take several vials of my blood before I was rescued though__" He said_

_Alex looked at him "__the main thing is that you aren't injured Gowler and that's all that matters__" he said _

_They heard wings beats approaching them "__Alex don't move let me get those wounds for you__" Fluttershy said landing next to Alex and started healing his wounds perfectly "__there I've also healed your scars so your coat is nice and whole again__" she sang looking really pleased with herself_

_Alex gave his wings a flap and looked himself over "__Fluttershy I feel fantastic thank you and healing magic's are definitely suited for you I take it your lessons with Twilight have paid off__" Alex said as they all stood around the entrance to town _

"_Alex thank you for your help in getting my cub back if you ever need help please ask me and if I sense danger and your near it I'll come to assist in any way I can__" Sage said and she and Gowler headed back to their home in the Everfree Forest_

_Celestia looked at Alex with pride "__I don't know how you do it Alex but not only have you managed to unite the Gryphons but you have also united the Dragons, Changelings and now an Ursa Major and Minor as well, again and again you continue to impress me and every time you do I love you more and more__" Celestia said hoping onto Alex's back and they made their way to the Day spa_

_Several days later Alex awoke to a fast knock on the door "__Alex are you awake I could really use some help__" Pinkie called _

_Alex raced down stairs and opened the door to see Pinkie Pie covered in a blanket "__come in Pinkie head up to my room Celestia is already there__" he said and followed Pinkie upstairs "__so Pink__" he stopped short noticing the Element of Laughter "__No Way__" he said loudly grabbing the new crown and heading into the room_

_Pinkie laid on the floor still covered in her Blanket "__I'm not sure what I should do I mean I'm the embodiment of laughter but right now I don't find this funny__" Pinkie cried _

_Celestia was looking at her confused "__what do you mean Pinkie?__" Celestia asked_

"_Maybe this will answer your question Celestia__" Alex said placing the Crown of Laughter onto the bed in front of her_

_Celestia examined the new crown "__unbelievable__" she said_

_Alex walked up to Pinkie "__Excuse me Pinkie I need to make sure your body is alright__" he said and gently removed the blanket sure enough along with the crown Pinkie Pie now had wings and a horn of her own "__Pinkie Pie the Alicorn and Princess of Laughter now that has a nice ring to it__" Alex laughed lifting her wings then making sure her limbs were moving right then lifted her up by placing his nose under her rump and stood her up "__Pinkie Pie darling your wings are a mess__" he laughed_

_Celestia watched as Alex carefully preened Pinkie's new wings which she spent the whole time laughing cause at the same time Alex was ticking her to help take her mind of the stimulation she was most likely feeling "__fascinating method to us__e" Celestia giggled_

_There was another knock at the door just after Alex finished preening Pinkie "__I'll get it__" Alex said and headed down stairs_

_Twilight and the others were at the door and Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy had brought Cloud Puff, Sun Seed and Gem with them "__Sorry to bother you Alex but we were supposed to meet Pinkie in the park to play with the foals but when we went to Sugar Cube Corner Mrs cake said Pinkie vanished only a little while ago__" Twilight explained_

_Alex let the girls inside "__I already know what happened to Pinkie as she came to me this morning asking for help, please follow me__" he said and led the girls into the room "__Pinkie it's safe to show them dear__" Alex said_

_Pinkie Pie was back under her blanket "__Pinkie please you are in the safety of friends and family here now take the blanket off dear__" Celestia said_

_Pinkie removed her blanket to show the others her new form "__Pinkie Pie darling you look fantastic__" Rarity sang _

_Alex looked around at the foals and noticed they were looking for Melody and Noelle "__Alright little ones come along__" Alex said placing the foals in his wings "__you ladies have your get together in here I'll play with the foals__" he laughed and left the room_

_The mares watched as Alex left the room and they noticed a wound on the inside of his left hind leg but he shut the door before they could say anything "__I'll have to heal that later__" Fluttershy said. _

_Meanwhile in Canterlot_

_Luna was overseeing the reconstruction of Canterlot Castle alongside her Mother "__good the Castle is nearly half complete but it's sad everything in sister's and Alex's room was destroyed as well especially the dresses since Alex worked so hard on making them__" Luna said looking at the location that was once Celestia's and Alex's private room_

_Lauren looked at her daughter "__Alex chose to sacrifice the castle over losing Rarity and Gem which I think was a very good decision as the castle could be rebuilt but a life that is lost cannot be returned__" Lauren said wisely when a glint of gold caught her eye "__what's that?__" she said and flew to see what it was, it was Alex's Falcon Talons the whole set had made it "__well Alex will be happy to have these back while the weapon's rack they are on can't be spared I'll send these to the blacksmith for a good polish__" she said magicing the Falcon Talon's out of the dirt and returning to Luna _

"_Mother where did you find Alex's weapon's bah it doesn't matter__" Luna said as she and her mother landed on the construction site _

_One of the construction workers came up to Luna and Lauren "__my ladies we have finished clearing a rockslide that was near the throne room wall and we found Princess Celestia's and Prince Alex's room it's charred black and nothing in the room can be salvaged but the room itself still stands__" he said then returned to work_

_Lauren looked at the Falcon Talon's she was carrying "__if the room is still standing then how did these get outside__" she wondered_

"_Oh sorry my ladies I forgot to mention that Princess Celestia's and Prince Alex's room looks like it suffered an explosion at a lot of things from the room are missing I believe everything that is missing was probably blown out the window by the explosion__" the worker said then returned to work _

_Lauren and Luna headed to the room to check it out they found the charred remains of all the dresses Alex had made for his and Celestia's wedding, the bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers and bedside tables were all complete destroyed, a glint of gold against all the black caught Luna's attention "__I found something mother look__" Luna sang grabbing the item and its sheath fell apart to reveal a sword "__oh I like this weapon__" she said giving the sword a powerful swing _

_Lauren looked at Luna "__maybe if you ask Alex nicely enough he might let you have it__" Lauren said with a smile _

"_Really?__" Luna said looking at her mother expectantly_

_The mares left the room and headed to the blacksmiths "__Princess Luna, Queen Lauren welcome what brings you to us?__" the Smith master asked prancing up to them _

_Lauren and Luna walked over to a table and laid the weapons on the table "__we were hoping you could clean these for us__" Lauren replied _

_The blacksmith lit up __"these are Alex's Masamura and Falcon Talon's I haven't seen these treasures since before he was transformed into his Equine form, Your Majesties I'll have these restored to perfect condition as I can also see some damage to them and I'll recreate the Masamure's Sheath for you please come pick them up any time after 3 days from now__" the Smith Master said and gathered up the weapons and got straight to work _

"_Thank you smith master we'll leave you to your work__" Lauren said and she and Luna left _

_The mother and daughter overseer team returned to the castle "__mother, big brother Alex is going to be thrilled to have the Masamura and Falcon Talon's back he was devastated when the castle was destroyed but he was far more overjoyed to know he succeeded in saving Rarity and Gem__" Luna explained bouncing around the table with the Castle blueprints on it_

"_Luna please my darling daughter we must focus on our task while finding some of Alex's items is a good thing we must focus on our task so Alex and Celestia can rest peacefully__" Lauren laughed_

_Lauren and Luna helped with the reconstruction where they could and they also found a couple more of Alex's weapons that were delivered to the Blacksmith's right away, months passed and Alex flew in to see how things were going "__Luna, Lauren long time no see so how's the reconstruction going?__" he asked looking at them _

_Lauren and Luna looked at Alex "__it has been a long time and construction is going well__" Lauren said _

"_OH NO LOOK OUT__" a worker called from the top of the castle _

_Alex saw a large piece of the tower falling towards himself, Lauren and Luna "__Watch it__" he called grabbing the mares and diving out of the way_

"_Alex my dear son in law while I am thankful for the save could you be a darling and move away from there__?" Lauren asked _

_Alex shook the dive off and found himself with his head between Lauren's hind legs "__my apologies mother I'll move right away__" he gasped jumping off Lauren, landing beside her and helping her up "__Luna what are you doing tangled up in my tail baby sister?__" Alex laughed as he used his magic to untangle Luna from his tail _

_Luna stood up after being laid on the floor "__Sorry big brother I didn't mean to get caught up in your tail I just ended up there__" Luna laughed brushing the dirt from her belly _

"_Is everypony alright?__" a worker asked racing up to them_

_Alex looked at Lauren "__we are all fine a little shaken up but no injuries to report, so how long did this set us back in the reconstruction__" Alex said looking at the pile of rubble were they once stood _

"_Without the Blueprints to the castle we could be here for a while longer yet maybe another 3 months__" Lauren said_

_Alex just smiled and started rummaging for something under his wings "__Alex my dear big brother now is not the time to preen your wings__" Luna snapped angrily_

"_Who's preening their wings little sister I was trying to dislodge this from my feathers__" Alex said playfully revealing the Blueprints "__I'm a lot faster then I look__" he laughed handing the Blueprints over "__please excuse me I must be getting back before Celestia realises I took off__" he chuckled and took off_

_Lauren and Luna watched Alex leave "__I know that what happened was an accident but I haven't had a stallion between my hind legs in millennia not something I want happening again mind you__" Lauren said _

_Luna was looking miserable "__I wish I had a special somepony of my own but I've already been mounted no pony is going to want me now__" Luna cried sitting down on the ground_

_A stallion walked up to Luna and Lauren "__Princess Luna that is actually not true you see I was on guard duty the day Lightslash mounted you and I wanted to help but I had seen what he did to the other guards that had tried to stop him but you see even before that I have always been in love you Luna and even now I still am, and before you say anything about you having been defiled I want you to know I don't care__" he said stopping short _

_Luna pounced on him "__You don't get it I'm no longer any good now that I've been defiled I can't be happy anymore__" Luna snapped _

_The stallion guard forced Luna onto her back "__no you don't get it I loved you before Lightslash mounted you, you may not know this but I'm actually a Pegasus and as my own punishment for not stopping him from mounting you that day I ripped my own wings out and for the record my name is Night Howler__" he snapped "__you are a princess and I am a de-winged Pegasus you say you can no longer find happiness how do you think I feel knowing that I can no longer fly with my friends because I ripped my wings out, so today I decided that I would tell you how I feel__" He said and kissed Luna _

_Lauren was highly impressed "__Night Howler you are one very brave stallion__" She said _

_Night Howler stepped off Luna "__I'm just tired of feeling sorry for myself and I decided that I would tell the mare I love how I feel about her is all__" he said looking at Luna_

_Luna got to her hooves "__mother please excuse me I need to go see Alex and Celestia so I can ask them a few things, AND YOU__" she snapped making the guard jump in fright "__Don't leave my mother's side till I get back__" she ordered and on impulse Night Howler saluted and Luna took off_

_Night Howler relaxed "__what do you think she is going to ask them?__" he asked Lauren_

_Lauren looked at him with a smile "__I'm not really sure but be prepared for an answer when she gets back__" Lauren replied _

"_Of course my lady__" Night Howler replied._


	17. Chapter 17

_CHAPTER 17_

_Luna landed in front of her sister's home and took a deep breath then knocked on the door, Celestia opened the door "__Luna hello please come in__" Celestia said gleefully and stepped aside to allow Luna inside _

_Luna looked around and noticed all the guests in the home "__is Alex home?__" she asked_

_Celestia looked at her little sister "__yes he is, he's having a bath right now but it's unusual for you to want to see him what's wrong little sister?__" Celestia asked_

_Luna looked at Celestia then around the room "__can I ask you ladies to look after the foals please, Celestia bring Luna into the room so we can talk privately__" Alex said from the balcony looking quite serious_

_The mares walked into the room and Alex was lying by the window, Celestia laid herself next to Alex "__hop onto the bed little sister make yourself comfy__" Celestia said with a smile_

_Luna explained everything that Night Howler had said to her "__and that's why I came to you what he told me has made me feel different and I don't know what to do and for some reason I can't get him out of my head__" Luna said and her expression turned into a half trance "__he was remarkably handsome for a Pegasus with no wings__" she mumbled_

_Celestia looked at Alex and they both started laughing "__Luna my little sister that is what love feels like being moved in ways and not being able to get them out of your head means you have recognised them as a member of the opposite gender__" Celestia said happily "__Alex moved me the moment I met him 21 years ago and when he became an Alicorn after removing the curse Discord put on me I knew the only one I wanted to be with was Alex__" she added nuzzling Alex_

_Alex looked at Luna with a straight face "__while loving members of the opposite gender is a beautiful thing it is not uncommon for members of the same gender to love each other either Bonbon and Lyra are one such example of this and they are by far one of the most loving couples I have seen__" Alex explained _

_Luna looked at them "__So what do you think I should say to Night Howler?__" she asked _

_Celestia and Alex looked at Luna "__YOU ASK HIM TO BE YOUR SPECIAL SOMEPONY DUH__" they yelled together and they started laughing _

"_If it will make you feel better and if Celestia will let me I'll go with you to make it easier to ask him ok__" Alex said with a smile as gentle as the sun in the daylight sky_

_Luna started crying "__Thank you Alex I have never felt like this before and after what Lightslash did to me I honestly thought I never would feel like this__" She said as a smile crept her face _

_Alex suddenly had an idea "__now that's a fascinating Idea__" he said_

_Luna and Celestia looked at Alex "__what do you mean Alex__" Luna asked_

"_It's a method used on Erunera but it was imperfect and I have ways to make it perfect and Night Howler will fly again__" Alex said getting to his hooves "__time to defy the laws of nature__" he mumbled and left the house _

_Celestia and Luna looked at each other "__do you have any idea what he meant?__" Luna Asked_

_Celestia shook her head "__no sadly I don't but oddly enough I'm eager to find out but for now little sister return to Night Howler and ask him to be your special somepony__" Celestia replied standing up and leaving the room. _

_Meanwhile in Canterlot_

_Lauren was standing with Night Howler "__So Night Howler how does it feel not having your wings I know I'm opening old wounds I'm sorry but I'm just curious__" Lauren asked _

_Night Howler looked at his back "__to be honest it feels wrong and I oddly enough understand how earth ponies feel now and I have come to respect their strength but when I think about not being able to fly with Luna it breaks my heart__" he replied_

_Luna landed beside Night Howler with a gentle tap "__Oh Luna welcome back__" Night Howler said but was interrupted mid-sentence when Luna kissed him "__my word princess what has come over you?__" he gasped while blushing _

_Even Lauren was impressed by her daughters turn of demeanour __"I have heard your heart and now I would like you to hear mine__" Luna started saying then she blushed "__I would like to ask if you would be my Special Somepony__" she said just loudly enough so that Night Howler and Lauren could hear it_

_Night Howler sat down in shock "__I wasn't expecting that at all__" he stammered looking at Luna the red in his face visible through his dark colours, he took a deep breath and looked at Luna "__Yes Luna I will be your special somepony__" he said the conviction was evident in his face _

_Lauren couldn't have been happier, her two daughters had finally found the happiness they deserved "__Congratulations Luna may happiness always be yours__" She said as tears ran down her face_

_Lauren Luna and Night Howler continued to oversee the reconstruction when 3 weeks later Alex swooped in "__Luna they are ready please bring Night Howler to the Canterlot hospital so I can begin__" Alex said and flew off_

"_What's going on?__" Night Howler asked as Luna picked her lover up and carried him to the hospital_

_Luna landed in the doors to the hospital "__My big brother has spent 3 weeks doing something, I'm not sure what but it was just for you__" she explained _

"_Princess Luna please bring Night Howler this way__" a nurse said happily _

_Night Howler was confused "__Something for me what could it be I haven't done anything wrong have I?__" he wondered_

_Alex was in his half form with Celestia in the room "__if you mean becoming Luna's special somepony is doing something wrong then yes Night Howler you have committed a grave sin__" Alex laughed "__Luna place him down here please__" he asked and the doctors connected all the monitoring equipment to Night Howler "__now Night Howler by the time I'm done with you, you will be able to fly again take a look to your left, now just know these are the only pair of synthetic wings that have ever been made and I don't plan to make too many of them__" Alex explained_

_Luna and Lauren looked at the artificial wings stunned "__are you sure these will work Alex__" Lauren asked clearly impressed by their design_

_Alex looked at the wings "__Using magic I was able to connect myself to the artificial nerves and muscles in the wings and was able to move them and they took flight, but as this operation is a new type poor Night Howler will be in a large amount of pain for a while__" Alex explained and ushered everypony from the room and magically induced Night Howler to sleep _

_The others watched for hours while Alex worked, Doctors that were present were taking notes on the procedures Alex was using to fit them, 20 hours later Alex walked out of the operating room "__now all we need to do is wait for him to wake up, Doctors please keep a close watch on him as he isn't out of the danger zone yet, the next 24 to 48 hours are going to be critical__" Alex said and sat down on the floor _

_Celestia walked up to Alex "__here you go Alex drink this__" she said passing him a drink of water _

"_Thank you Celestia__" Alex replied _

_Luna offered to stay with Night Howler while Alex stayed in a hotel over the next few days "__I do hope he recovers__" Luna said looking at her beloved stallion "__but I'll admit those synthetic wings on him look stunning Alex did an amazing job designing them__" she giggled _

_Night Howler awoke during the night of the 4__th__ day after the operation and he looked around the room and spotted Luna "__heh now that is a pleasant surprise what a gorgeous sight to wake up to__" he laughed quietly not wanting to wake Luna up, he looked at his new wings "__these don't look half bad__" he said then carefully hopped out of bed, he kissed Luna and took a bit of a walk, he headed for the roof _

_Alex had landed on the roof of the hospital and was looking over the town for any sign of trouble when he heard the door behind him open "__Ah Night Howler how are you feeling?__" he asked walking up to Night Howler and opening his wings "__very good it seems your body has accepted them go ahead try opening them__" Alex said _

_Night Howler slowly opened his new wings once open he was impressed "__nice they feel almost normal__" he laughed_

"_Go easy with them for a few weeks until the surgical wounds close as I had to implant a special bio metal to your skeleton so the wings would fit I also had to adjust cut and extend the muscles that would normally attach to your wings and merge them with the synthetic muscles of the artificial wings now I've asked a very special friend of mine to come see you once you are healed to heal your scars for you so until then you are not allowed to fly alright__" Alex explained _

_Night Howler nodded "__any idea how long my healing will take?__" he asked _

_Alex looked at him "__should be about a month or two, give or take a few weeks__" Alex said sitting down on the roof "__What a beautiful moon we have tonight__" he mumbled _

"_Just as beautiful as the mare who raised it__" Night Howler said _

_Alex looked at Night howler "__here whenever you feel any type of pain take one of these__" he said passing Night Howler a small bag of tablets "__these are a powerful pain killer and you should only take one every three days as taking them too often will cause more problems than they'll fix__" he explained "__now I must return to ponyville I've been away from my daughters far too long__" Alex said and took flight_

_Night Howler watched Alex leave and decided to return down stairs to his room, he was walking across the corridor when Luna poked her head out the door obviously looking for him "__there you are naughty boy why didn't you wake me up I would have joined you__" she sang prancing up to him and kissing him "__come on you need to get back into bed__" she said sternly wrapping her tail around his muzzle and guiding him back to his room so he could go back to sleep._

_Ponyville the following morning_

_Celestia woke to a pleasant surprise when she woke up and saw Alex asleep by the window under a spare quilt with his daughters tucked warmly in his wings "__silly stallion should have climbed into bed and kept me company, Hello my little ones are you having fun bopping daddy on the head while he sleeps__" she sang happily as she noticed Melody and Noelle smacking their father on the head while he slept, Celestia took her foals from Alex's wings and magically put Alex into bed and took the foals to the kitchen to get them breakfast_

_There was a playful knock on the door "__Celestia its Pinkie Pie__" she sang happily knocking on the door_

_Celestia opened the door and saw that Pinkie was not alone "__come on in girls but keep it down Alex is fast asleep up stairs__" she whispered and allowed the mares in and even Nahmet was with them "__so what's the occasion?__" she asked looking at them all as even Nahmet was there and so was Arachnae and Chrysalis_

"_Well it is your wedding anniversary geez did you forget that today was the day you and Alex got married 1 year ago__" Twilight said happily _

"_Honestly Celestia dear I'm hurt, am I the only one of the two of us who remembered that__" Alex said stepping onto the landing at the top of the stairs_

_Celestia started blushing "__I had honestly forgotten because every time I go to remember our wedding I only remember Discord ruining it when he wounded you__" Celestia said while looking at Alex _

"_Well then maybe this will help you remember the good parts__" Alex said kissing Celestia as passionately as he did on their wedding day "__remember now__" he asked_

"_I remember you lying on that hospital bed while surgeons closed that wound, but yes I also remember all the good parts now__" Celestia laughed using her nose to push Alex's nose down so their horns could touch_

_They looked at each other for a while longer then turned their attention to their guests "__I believe you ladies have something to prepare for and I have gifts to make please excuse me I need to stop by the arts and crafts store__" Alex laughed and left the house at a walk _

_The mares watched Alex leave then vanish into thin air "__he just teleported__" Twilight said with a laugh "__now Celestia I know you were lying when you said you had forgotten your own wedding Anniversary__" she said sternly_

_Celestia just blushed "__yes I was lying cause I heard Alex wake up and I had to get him out of the house you see I want to prepare something special but I'll need help from all of you__" Celestia said with a naughty grin on her face._

_Alex appeared just inside the door of the arts and craft store "__AHH Alex please stop doing that I'm not sure how much more I can take it__" Rose Romance snapped angrily rubbing her heart _

_Alex removed his ear piece "__I'm sorry Rose__" he said nuzzling her "__but other than the feathers do you have the other items that this is made of?__" he asked _

_Rose picked the ear piece up "__yes I have all of them why do you plan on making another on__" she asked_

"_It will be for Celestia as an anniversary gift__" Alex said blushing _

_Rose Romance looked impressed "__well aren't you a romantic if I had known I might have tried for your affection sooner__" she said with a tempting smile _

_Alex just smiled "__Sorry Rose while you are a very beautiful mare I'm sure you can find another stallion that suits your tastes other than myself as I'm prone to injuries and not all that good for company__" Alex said with a laugh_

"_Forgive me if I disagree__" Celestia said from behind Alex making him jump "__not all that good for company are you I beg to differ, you always apologise to me every time we play saying 'sorry for being so rough' but you don't seem to realise I like my play times rough I spent nearly all my life pent up and sexually frustrated and the first time you mated with me sure it hurt but now I'd not have it any other way__" Celestia explained backing Alex up against the counter _

_Rose Romance was behind the counter blushing "__A little too much information there princess but thanks for the juicy images in my head__" she laughed "__Alex you better be ready tonight cause I think you're going to be ridden you lucky boy I wish I had a stallion of my own to play with__" she mumbled_

_Alex looked at the door "__have you tried looking at one of the stallions of the Apple family I'm sure one of them might be able to help you, just don't go to Macintosh as he is marrying Fluttershy in 2 months' time__" Alex laughed "__and I'm pretty sure there is an Apple family get together today so if you go now you might just tag yourself a stallion__" he said quietly and Rose was gone_

_Celestia looked at Alex "__you are good at this match maker thing aren't you__" she said pinning Alex to the floor_

_Alex looked at Celestia and as she was standing on his wings he was helpless "__not the best time and place for adult playtime Celestia do you think we can do this later__" he asked and closed his eyes as Celestia's horn lit up_

"_No we are going to play right now__" Celestia said and Alex opened his eyes to find himself and Celestia on their bed "__and seeing as Fluttershy is foal sitting Melody and Noelle today, I have you all to myself and I'm going to take full advantage of it__" she chirped still standing on Alex's wings_

_Alex laid there helpless as Celestia was exuding an un-natural lust that was not her own "__hold it I've never been rough with Celestia when we mated__" he said activating his insight and psychic abilities then teleported himself to the window and stood up "__as I thought Arachnae, you are the only one i know of that likes it rough well sorry dear not happening today__" he said shaking his head to get Arachnae's magic out of his head_

"_Your no fun and here I thought I had got you this time__" Arachnae cried returning to her true form "__you are far too observant and need to learn to let go__" She said pouncing on Alex and stepping on his wings again "__Ah, ah oh no you aren't getting away again__" she snickered_

"_Being in heat can make a mare blind to hidden magics you know__" A voice from behind Arachnae said_

_Arachnae looked behind her "__Who are you__" she snapped _

_Alex looked at her lazily "__for a mare who's heart I have won you aren't very observant are you my dear Arachnae__" he said and before she could react he rammed his arm down her birth canal "__you like it rough right__" he asked as the pleasure overcame Arachnae "__let me end your heat cycle my dear Arachnae__" he said gently and fired an electric charge down his arm into Arachnae's birth canal_

_Arachnae's screams of pleasure lasted a while "__my word that was something__" she stammered "__I don't think I'll be moving for a while__" she giggled _

_Alex looked at his left arm then grabbed a towel and cleaned his arm off and returned to normal, he then magiced Arachnae off the floor and took her to the bathroom "__next time you want to play with me ask Celestia first while it does bother me having to mate with another mare, having a changeling queen roaming free in a sexual frenzy is an epidemic I will have to prevent__" Alex explained as Celestia walked into the bathroom_

_Celestia looked at Arachnae "__well it seems Alex got you again Arachnae__" she laughed_

"_You have no idea Celestia the method he used on me was rough just the way I like it__" Arachnae replied "__have you ever had his arm inside you Celestia?__" she asked _

_Celestia was looking furious "__no I haven't and I know for a fact Alex wouldn't do that to me unless I asked for it which I don't intend on doing anytime soon unless I want to try something new__" she said sternly then looked at Alex "__finish cleaning her then put her in the spare room to recover__" she snapped_

_Alex looked at Arachnae "__you just had to make her angry__" he said returning to his true form "__I'll have to give her some extra attention to put her back in a good mood__" he said with a sly smile "__and thanks to you I'm in a naughty mood maybe I'll ask Celestia to help me__" he laughed picking Arachnae up onto his back and taking her to the spare room and leaving her on one of the beds, once back out of the room he took a deep breath "__I need a cold shower before I do something stupid__" he sighed and returned to the bathroom _

_Celestia returned to the bathroom to find Alex napping under the cold water "__what is he think sleeping there the silly boy is going to catch a cold__" she giggled and stepped back as his eyes snapped open the colour of his eyes told her he was in a naughty mood and that he wanted to play "__it's usually me that guides you but this time you're taking the lead heh I think I'm going to enjoy this__" she said sweetly and sealed the room off _

_Celestia walked out of the bathroom sometime later with a satisfied smile on her face "__Alex is usually the only one able to leave under his own power but this time I got him by trying something new__" Celestia said happily looking at Alex on the bathroom floor and he wasn't moving, he was breathing but he wasn't moving _

_Alex couldn't move his body "__Celestia you meanie that wasn't fair__" he cried_

"_What wasn't fair?__" Arachnae asked and peeking into the bathroom "__you alright Alex?__" she wondered_

"_Ask Celestia that as my body is numb and I can't move right now__" Alex replied_

_Arachnae turned her attention to Celestia "__what did you do to him__" she asked _

_Celestia looked at Alex with a wicked grin on her face "__you like your play times rough right__" she said and Arachnae nodded her head "__well try having everything he has to offer down your throat__" Celestia laughed and wandered off _

_Arachnae was in shock "__no way, was she telling the truth Alex?__" she asked_

"_Every word of it__" Alex replied "__damn it I have blood flow but no muscle control and my magic flow is working too but I can't use my magic, I guess the shock to my body was far more than expected__" he explained _

_Arachnae magiced Alex off the floor "__your no good to me in this condition come on let's get you to bed__" she laughed taking Alex to his room and placing him on his bed "__now get some sleep maybe when you wake up you'll have control of your body back__" she said and left the room_

_Alex just laid on his bed quietly "__that was completely unexpected even for Celestia I honestly thought she would never try anything new but I guess with changing times ladies, even princess's, want to try something new__" Alex said quietly in his own head then quickly fell asleep._

_Meanwhile down stairs_

_Celestia was helping to prepare for the party that night "__Celestia where is Alex I know you said you heard him in the bathroom but why hasn't he come down don't tell me you two ended up playing in there?__" Twilight asked looking impressed more than anything _

_Celestia just smiled "__yes we did end up playing and this time I was the one who left the bathroom under my own power heh I left Alex immobilised on the bathroom floor__" she sang still very proud of herself _

"_Well you should know Celestia what you did to him has caused his body not to respond to his commands, his muscles aren't responding and he can't use his magic, I think your surprise attack caught him completely off guard so I put him into bed and told him to get some sleep__" Arachnae said walking into the room_

_The others were in shock "__What did you do to him Celestia?__" Rarity asked "__you know he's been through a lot and if he is hurt oh you know what never mind I'm going to check on him__" she snapped and left the room _

_Celestia explained it all to them but kept it vague at the same time "__so I latched onto it and slid the whole thing down my throat and it dropped him that's all I swear__" Celestia said blushing but feeling very awkward_

"_I hope your happy with yourself as I have been massaging Alex for nearly an hour and I haven't got a response from his body at all yet I guess I better go and get Masseuse maybe her skills can get him mobile again the poor dear__" Rarity said sharply and left the room _

_The mares could hear singing from upstairs and it was loud enough that Rarity could hear it across town "__well it looks like my massages gave Alex the use of his magic back__" Rarity said happily "__that voice is heavenly__" she giggled as she and Masseuse entered the house some time later and went to Alex _

_Celestia was worried by this point "__he is usually moving by now I hope he isn't hurt__" she cried _

"_Give me a moment I'll go and check on him__" Fluttershy said and headed upstairs_

_Fluttershy returned a short time later "__Masseuse is good at her job the short amount of time she has been up there she has managed to give Alex back control of most of his body it's just his wings left__" she said as the windows in Alex's room exploded "__never mind she got them__" Fluttershy laughed_

"_Oh thank goodness well as a future reference I'll never do that again or if I do I'll give him a heads up that it's coming so he isn't put back in that condition__" Celestia said and headed upstairs to check on her husband_

_Alex was in his room on his feet just happy to be able to finally move again "__let's see here__" he said magically repairing the windows then moving each and every joint and muscle he could "__good everything is responding nicely thank you Masseuse and Rarity my dear thank you as well__" he said gently kissing both mares on the forehead_

"_No problem at all Alex when Rarity told me your body wasn't responding because a surprise attack on you during playtime in the bathroom I genuinely wanted to help__" Masseuse said with a smile and looked at the door as it opened_

_Celestia walked into the room "__Alex about earlier I just want to say I'm sorry and that next time I go to do something like that I'll warn you first__" she said _

"_You had better give him some warning next time as getting a large body like that to start responding again is not easy to do__" Masseuse said sharply_

_Celestia hung her head "__I was honestly happy that I was able to leave playtime by my own power but to think I caused so many problems__" she whimpered and bolted from the house crying _

"_That was harsh my little ponies, but in all honesty I'm highly impressed she defeated me so soundly not many ponies can claim that and while the experience itself shocked me I won't lie to you ladies I enjoyed it__" Alex said walking out of the room at last back in full control of his own body "__now please excuse me I must go and get my darling wife back__" he laughed and left the house _

_Alex searched for hours thinking of all of Celestia's favourite places to go when she was out alone when a chime in his head told him where she was and he flew for the heart of the Everfree forest and he landed by the lake where he got his new magic source after Gralo had drained his magic he looked at Celestia gently "__You must hate me now?__" she cried and the thought made her cry even harder_

_Alex sat down and wrapped his wing around her and pulled her in close "__now why in Equestria would you think that, ok granted you did immobilise me but something like that would never make me hate you and I'll let you in on something only Rarity and Masseuse know__" he said leaning in towards her "__I enjoyed what you did to me__" he whispered and Celestia sat up "__so cheer up my love the day is still young and there are things to be done so what say we go back to town and get this anniversary party prepared which reminds me I was in the middle of getting the things I need for your anniversary gift when I was interrupted by Arachnae__" Alex explained_

_Rarity sat in front of the house happily holding Gem when Celestia and Alex landed in the street nearby "__Celestia about the things I said earlier please forgive me I didn't think about how you would feel about all this I'm sorry__" Rarity said bowing her head_

"_All is forgiven Rarity so how is Gem doing?__" Celestia replied_

_Rarity looked at Gem "__in all honesty I'm not sure I've tried solid foods and gems but they aren't working at all__" she whimpered "__what if I can't figure out what is wrong and I lose her I can't bear the thought__" Rarity cried _

_Alex looked at gem "__of course, you have to remember she is also part dragon while her equine side cancels out the need to feed her meat, blood will still be needed to keep her healthy let me try something that while I'm not sure will work it would help Gem at least__" Alex said and headed into the house _

_Celestia and Rarity were stunned "__what's he going to be doing?__" Rarity asked_

"_I wish I knew__" Celestia replied _

_Alex poked his head out the door "__come along Gem__" he said taking the foal with him back inside _

_The two mares found Alex in the nursery on the floor feeding Gem a milky red liquid "__Alex what are you feeding Gem and my word she is really wolfing that down__" Rarity gasped_

_Alex just smiled "__it's a simple mix of foal formulae and warm water and Alicorn blood, I thought that I would give her some of my blood seeing as I'm more resistant to pain then other ponies, that and I don't mind a little blood loss if it means a foal can stay healthy and I don't recommend this for her too often maybe at least once a week but keep breast feeding her until she stops feeding off breast milk then resort to the formulae but only add blood into it once a week to keep her strong__" Alex explained as Gem finished drinking from her bottle and Alex burped her _

"_He really is good with foals__" Rarity said _

_Alex continued to look at Gem "__if you ladies want to keep those negative thoughts in your head by all means please do so otherwise__" he said looking up at them "__say them to my face__" he snarled his expression looking quite sinister "__you know what, FINE I get it__" he said standing up and placing Gem in her Crib "__if you can't appreciate the things I do to help my family and friends, Well fine I'll leave please excuse me if you need me I'll be in Canterlot helping with the reconstruction__" Alex snapped and left _

_Rarity and Celestia were joined by Twilight and the others "__what did you two do this time?__" Fluttershy asked looking at them _

"_We thought something we shouldn't have and Alex picked up on it__" Celestia said "__sadly to say I don't think Alex will be joining us at the party tonight__" she cried _

_An explosion outside rattled the whole town __"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST UP AND LEAVE TOWN SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU HEARD A COUPLE OF MEAN THOUGHTS THEN YOU MUST BE CRAZY NO I HEREBY FORBID YOU FROM LEAVING THIS TOWN UNTIL THE CASTLE IS FINISHED BEING RECONSTRUCTED__" Lauren roared so loudly everypony could hear it from one side of town to the other_

_The mares raced outside to see Alex picking himself up out of a hole in the middle of the street and he was looking at Lauren "__want to play that way fine__" Alex snapped taking on his half form and just standing there glaring at Lauren after about 20 minutes of staring Alex sighed deeply "__you know what forget it I don't care anymore__" he said returning to his equine form and leaving town "__do whatever you want I'll return once I've cleared my head__" he snarled and vanished from sight_

_Lauren landed next to Celestia "__maybe I was too hard on him__" Lauren said quietly and she was starting to feel guilty "__maybe hitting him wasn't a good idea I knew his heart was hurt but I still hit him I hope he can forgive me__" she cried _

_Celestia looked at her mother "__follow me I know were Alex may have gone to calm down and clear his mind I just hope we can have him back in time for the party this evening__" Celestia said quietly _

_They all entered the Everfree Forest leaving the foals in the care of Rose Romance who had come to deliver the Items Alex needed for his gift to Celestia "__what in this place could Alex find relaxing?__" Rarity asked _

"_When I first met Alex 21 years ago he told me this place reminds him of the forest that the cave he lived in was hiding and it was here in the Everfree Forest that Alex got his new source of magic Nahmet brought me here once when Alex's mind was in turmoil like it is now so he should be here to calm his mind__" Celestia explained "__in all honesty once you overcome the dangers of this place you can really see its beauty__" she added _

_Sylph, Gnome, Efreet and Undine appeared before them "__not another step from any of you while we understand you have come here to apologise to Alex, right now he doesn't wish to be disturbed__" Undine said sharply_

"_Undine let them through__" Alex's voice rang through the trees_

"_As you wish Alex, please follow us__" Undine said gently and led the way_

_The others looked at each other "__now that was scary__" Fluttershy said _

_They arrived at the lake where they found Alex sitting on the flower in his half form meditating, his white outfit really fitted the serenity on his face while he sat there when everything went dark around them "__What's going on?__" Lauren said looking around "__something is not right here__" she gasped_

"_Welcome to my memories ladies allow me to show you my life before I came to Equestria__" Alex said stepping beside them in his equine form "__ugh reliving these memories always hurts__" he whimpered_

_They all watched as Alex revealed the secrets of his past to them and every thought that went through his mind they watched for hours as Alex recalled every memory that was of any relevance to the others so they could know him better, after what felt like 15 hours the memories stopped "__now allow me to show you my memories of my life here in Equestria__" Alex said and the memories began again after a certain time Alex stopped the memories "__I think you have seen enough__" he said returning them all to the lake where Alex's half form was still meditating peacefully _

_The others looked at Alex as he returned to his Equine form and walked past them "__now you know everything about me I'll leave how you judge me to your own intelligence__" he said then turned to them and smiled "__now let us go or else the party you have all worked so hard on preparing will go to waste it may have felt like nearly 32 hours in my memories but you were actually only in there for 32 minutes__" he laughed _

_The others smiled "__Alex wait up__" Celestia called catching up to him and hoping onto his back "__I know so much about you now that nothing you do will surprise me any longer__" Celestia sang as Alex laughed happily_

_The others followed Alex and Celestia from the forest and headed home "__it's hard to believe that just an hour ago he stormed off in the world's most foul mood but now he's happier than ever__" Lauren said _

_Alex stopped at the gate to town "__while I could maintain my anger at you all what would be the point during my meditation I came to realise that if I maintain my anger I risk losing everything I hold dear so I cast aside my anger aside__" Alex explained_

_The others were shocked "__his family and friends mean so much to him but why did he show us his memories then__" Applejack asked _

"_Honestly darling you're either silly or dense we knew next to nothing about him but now we all know him like we have known him for years, still it's hard to believe he used to be an Assassin__" Rarity said following Celestia and Alex into town_

"_HEY are you ladies coming or not__" Alex laughed heading into town towards home_

_The others raced after him and decided the things that were said during the time in the forest were best left forgotten, the party that day was fun and enjoyable Alex played with the foals while singing happily with Ribbon Rhythm it was the next morning in early hours of the morning when they heard a loud crash and noticed that Alex was fast asleep with his head between the four foals "__look at him he probably couldn't be happier than he is right now__" Lauren said with a big smile_

_The others decided to leave Alex in the lounge room fast asleep with the foals where he would sleep most contently in the presence of the ones who give his life meaning "__look at him smiling like a father who is with the foal's he fathered even though only two of them are his__" Rarity said sweetly "__but look at the foals they love him dearly I don't think I have seen Gem sleep so well it pains me to say it but I might consider leaving her in Alex's care permanently__" she chuckled as the idea brought tears to her eyes _

_Alex opened his right eye "__yeah not going to happen while I may be good with foals I will not take them away from their parents and Rarity, Gem will need you as she grows up just like Cloud Puff will need Rainbow and Sun Seed will need Fluttershy, don't get me wrong I will foal sit them for a few days at a time or if you ladies need some time off I'll be more than happy to look after them but I will not be taking them permanently__" Alex explained through a half sleep then went back to sleep_

_The mares looked at Alex impressed by his resolve to keep families together "__his will is strong, Celestia my darling daughter you found yourself a good one__" Lauren said and the mares all headed to bed_

_Two months passed by and the extended family saw themselves standing in the throne room of the freshly rebuilt Canterlot Castle without Alex "__the castle looks fantastic now and it feels bigger too but my prime interest is mine and Alex's room__" Celestia laughed and headed through the doors to her room _

_Lauren and Luna walked in behind her "__we would have restored it but we weren't sure if Alex wanted to restore it himself__" Luna said _

_Alex landed in the room carrying a large amount of Lumber with him "__Celestia and Cadence's hard work to create this room ruined may I ask you ladies to leave this to me, As Celestia and Cadence made this room for me I would prefer to have the pleasure of restoring it myself__" Alex said looking around the room "__all their hard work ruined I don't care about the furniture as they can be replaced but the feelings and thought that went into this room cannot__" he whimpered as the mares left the room _

_Alex locked the doors behind him and set to work, Celestia looked at the room when she heard Alex sneeze "__silly boy__" she laughed and she joined the others as they wandered the new castle _

_Alex used only his wings to remove the soot from the room and once he was done he started working on remaking the furniture and started with the bed, Celestia had walked into the room with the others as Alex had unlocked the doors after he had finished cleaning off all the soot "__Alex what has you in such a bad mood?__" Celestia asked_

_Alex started laughing "__I'm not in a bad mood Celestia my darling wife I'm just covered in soot__" he laughed and sneezed again_

"_Alex darling you're going to stain your coat now go and clean yourself up__" Rarity said sternly poking Alex in the rump with her horn _

"_Whoa watch were you stick that young lady__" Alex said taking to the air _

_The mares laughed then stopped as an evil grin crept across Alex's face "__don't you dare Alex__" Lauren gasped as they heard the door lock_

_With a beat of his wings Alex covered the girls in soot "__now don't you all look so cute covered in soot and what a nice way to break in the new castle__" Alex laughed then looked at the mares and they were glaring at him as he landed "__oh my heh catch me if you can girls and try catching me the way you are__" he said with a laugh as he unlocked the doors and took off at a gallop heading towards town _

_The mares lost sight of Alex, Celestia was searching for Alex from the sky with her insight ability active to make sure Alex wasn't using any tricks to hide himself when she noticed him just trotting down the street not trying to hide at all "__Well isn't he brazen?__" Celestia laughed then started tailing him_

_The others new that if Celestia had found him her mane and tail would turn as pink as the day she was born "__look she found him let's go__" Twilight said and they all bolted_

_Alex was smiling as he knew Celestia was following him as he could see her reflection in the windows "__if she is following me than the others aren't far behind__" Alex laughed then he looked at Celestia "__honestly why haven't you learned my invisibility spell it would make tailing me a lot easier__" he chuckled at her and galloped off_

_Celestia watched as Alex slipped into an alleyway and disappeared again "__ok this isn't going to work I will have to think differently__" she muttered "__let's try some of Alex's methods__" she said and landed_

_The other mares arrived at Celestia's location "__Celestia where is Alex?__" Pinkie asked _

_Lauren raised a wing "__she is thinking__give her a moment__" Lauren said_

"_I know where he is talk about cunning__" Celestia said and she galloped off back towards the castle and headed to the location where the fairy garden was located where they found Alex on the ground just sitting there "__as I thought he came here to see the remains of the garden he created just for Glitter, he must miss her greatly__" Celestia explained as she laid down beside him "__you miss glitter don't you Alex?__" she asked and Alex nodded_

"_As much as it pains me to say it, Glitter should be free to live with the rest of her kind, don't get me wrong I love her like a daughter I really do but as a being that now watches over others I feel it is the right thing to do as to let her be with the rest of her own kind__" Alex said with tears running down his face "__so I won't be recreating this garden__" he muttered standing back up and returning inside to his room so he could get back to work_

_The others watched Alex leave dragging his wings along the ground "__you can tell he is depressed by his wings alone, what say we recreate this garden for him not the fairy garden but something he can come out to, to rest his weary mind what do you girls think__" Lauren suggested_

"_If I think about it Alex loved gardens even as a human I mean did you see the size of the garden he had before he went on his world tour, I think giving him a garden to rest in would be a fantastic idea__" Rarity said "__but I have a question who is going to watch over the foals while we work?__" she wondered _

_Twilight Velvet and Crescent moon walked up to them "__if you like we could take them for a while__" Velvet said happily _

"_Mother, Father how are you?__" Twilight sang bouncing up to her parents and hugging them_

_Velvet and Crescent hugged their daughter "__we are fine Twilight but we just passed Alex he looked so miserable when we saw him that I don't think he registered us as being there the poor guy__" Crescent said wearily as he turned to look at the castle_

"_My poor baby if no pony minds I'm going to keep Alex Company__" Celestia said looking at the others _

"_Go on Celestia he needs you now more than ever__" Lauren said sagely _

_Celestia raced off to the room to check on Alex and he was sitting on his bedroom floor working away quickly and precisely to keep his mind away from Glitter who he missed dearly "__Alex put those down for a while and come take a bath with me come on I don't mind resting in one of the other rooms for a few days some come on__" she said wrapping her tail around Alex's muzzle_

_It was just what Alex needed a distraction from his loneliness and Celestia was the only other being he loved as much as his own daughters "__Oh alright bath time it is then as I am sure Rarity would skin me alive for staining my coat__" Alex laughed getting to his hooves and allowing himself to be guided away_

_Celestia personally groomed Alex then preened his wings which took her a while then Alex cleaned Celestia while tickling her just for some extra fun once he was done he preened her wings "__feeling better Alex you know if you get lonely you can always go and visit glitter__" Celestia said happily "__and I will be joining you of course__" she laughed _

_Alex sat down at the edge of the bath and submerged his head under water then after a few moments pulled it out again "__yeah that does sound nice and I'd like to go now but I'm a little busy at the moment__" Alex said with a smile _

"_I'M HOME__" a voice called from the room and Alex stood straight up and bolted_

_Celestia just smiled "__wasn't expecting that__" she laughed _

_Alex was in the throne room with Glitter on his nose "__the moment I heard the castle was finished I returned so I hope you don't mind__" Glitter said looking Alex in the face _

"_Not at all Glitter welcome home__" Alex said happily and trotted around the room_

_Celestia sat by the door with a smile on her face "__that's one less problem to worry about__" she said happily walking up to Alex _

_Celestia stopped when she noticed the look on Glitter's face "__You were thinking of sending me to live with other fairies weren't you naughty boy well even if you were going to I wouldn't have listened cause I need you as much as you need me so I'm not going anywhere ok, Father__" Glitter said sternly standing on Alex's nose and looking him straight in the eye_

"_Alright Glitter I won't send you away but I will have to recreate your garden if you are going to be staying here__" Alex laughed _

_Celestia hopped onto Alex's back "__mother and the others are currently busy in that area as they wanted to do something for you but the blank section of land near the throne room is free to use right now__" Celestia explained pointing towards the throne room balcony "__and before you ask the foals are in the care of Twilight Velvet and Crescent Moon__" she added_

"_Let's see if I can make this garden without having to injure myself__" Alex said happily landing in the courtyard, he felt something weird like a song ringing in his ears but upon looking around he couldn't see anyone "__I wonder__" he thought and started singing the song himself _

_Celestia and Glitter watched in awe as Alex's magic triggered with his voice and the garden grew like a flowing river around the courtyard, once Alex had finished singing Celestia and Glitter landed in the garden "__who let out the tropical garden__" Lauren said having come around with the others to see who was singing "__well this garden puts our efforts to shame doesn't it__" Lauren laughed looking at the girls_

_Celestia looked at them all "__I don't know why you are complaining cause this is Glitter's new fairy garden as she told Alex she will not be leaving his side anymore__" Celestia explained _

"_It's beautiful I'm sure Glitter will love it here__" Rarity sang _

_Alex lifted off the ground "__please excuse me ladies I'll be returning to my room to continue my work__" he said with a gentle smile _

_The mares could hear Alex singing in his room "__By the way Twilight I've been meaning to ask how is Clutter doing I see he didn't come to the castle with you__" Celestia asked _

"_Please forgive him princess it's just that after your history together he can't seem to bring himself to stand before you again__" Twilight explained _

_Celestia looked let down "__that's a shame as I would love to see him again because it's been too long since I last saw him I still remember when he was a little colt staying here in the castle after being found crying beside his parents who were murdered, I tried to raise him properly but he resisted me always saying it was my fault that his parents had been killed as earth ponies in Canterlot weren't protected enough, I tried to find him a foalster family but they always returned him saying he was unruly so I was forced to place him an orphanage__" Celestia explained looking in the direction of Ponyville "__a decision I now regret now that I have my own Foals__" she said with a gentle smile_

_The others looked at Celestia "__I'm sure what you did back then, was something you thought was best at the time__" Applejack said quietly_

_Lauren was with Glitter "__Glitter I'm just wondering do you have the same ability over nature as Alex does__" Lauren asked_

"_Yes I do while not as potent I can grow a garden like this one just a bit slower than Alex can why do you need me to grow something for you__" Glitter replied, Lauren nodded and led the way, once there Glitter say the layout of the garden "__what's this for__" she asked_

_Lauren looked at Glitter flying beside her "__this garden we designed to be a place for Alex for rest his weary mind so he doesn't always have to go to the Everfree forest__" Lauren explained_

_The generous thought peaked Glitter's interest and she set to work at once, it was over in about an hour and Glitter landed on Lauren's nose "__sorry it took so long I added several other enchantments to the garden to help Alex relax__" Glitter explained _

_A month passed by when Alex who had Melody and Noelle on the floor with him while he worked very carefully around them when he noticed them both trying to stand up on their own "__Come on little ones you can do it__" Alex said happily and put his work aside so he could watch them, after several failed attempts they finally managed to stand on their own but walking was still a bit much for them as they kept falling over with their first steps "__here little ones try latching onto daddy's wings tips he'll help you__" Alex said cheering them on and Melody and Noelle latched onto Alex's wings one on either side of him and he very slowly walked with them around the room then decided to take them for a walk to the throne room to surprise their mother_

_Celestia was sitting on her throne bored when she heard the lounge room door open "__Hello dear have you stopped working for the day?__" she asked noticing Alex's wings were unfolded and were hiding something "__what are you hiding from me Alex you naughty stallion?__" she said quietly leering at him _

_Alex looked at Celestia with loving eyes and a smile on his face "__Yes I stopped working for the day and for a very good reason and I decided you should see it too__" Alex replied lifting two of his wings to reveal their daughters to Celestia_

"_OH MY GOSH__" Celestia screamed jumping to her hooves and racing up to Alex "__when did this start happening?__" she asked bouncing around them with sheer delight_

_Alex just grinned "__this delightful event started about an hour ago and is the only reason why I stopped working__" Alex explained his grin getting wider by the minute_

_Celestia called off her work for the rest of the day and decided to take Melody from Alex and the pair slowly wandered around the castle "__my goodness what's this?__" Luna said landing behind Alex and Celestia "__my goodness look at them they are finally walking, while not on their own they are walking__" Luna laughed then with a flap of her wings she took off _

_Melody and Noelle had mastered walking with Alex's tutelage in a month and were happily wondering around on their own, Alex was working happily on his own when the door opened behind him "__DAD__" 2 very young voices called happily_

_Alex was shocked so much his concentration broke and he dropped the lumber he was magically holding right on top of himself "__Did I hear what I thought I heard?__" Alex stammered poking his head out from under all the wood _

"_Dad__" Melody and Noelle cheered slowly climbing the wood go get to him _

"_What has you two so excited?__" Alex laughed as his daughters rubbed their noses against his_

_Celestia walked in to see Alex buried in wood smiling as his daughters climbed over his head "__let me get that wood off you dear but what shocked you so badly that you dropped your work on yourself__" she asked_

_Melody and Noelle noticed their mother and ran up to her "__MOM__" they cheered and the shock caused Celestia to drop the wood on Alex again_

_Alex laid under the pile of splintered wood with a smile on his face "__this is beyond a joke__" he laughed "__Celestia darling can you do me a loving favour and get this wood off me please dear__" Alex called from under the pile of wood_

_Celestia moved the wood from Alex and found that Alex's wing had been punctured "__Alex your wing I'm sorry__" Celestia cried_

_Alex didn't care that his wing was damaged, his foals were suddenly growing up before his eyes and he was content to ignore any and all pain he was in "__my wing is of little concern Celestia I'm far more interested in our Daughters development__" he said looking at his wing and removing the splinters _

_Alex, Celestia, Lauren, Luna, Glitter, Ribbon Rhythm, Melody and Noelle lived happily for months in each other's company with the regular visits from Twilight and the others, Alex found himself one day alone in the castle with Melody, Noelle, Cloud Puff, Sun Seed, Gem and Seira "__Uncle Alex why did you decide to stay behind and look after us__" Seira asked looking at Alex confused_

_Alex looked at the foals that laid happily in front of him while he held Sun Seed and Gem in his wings "__let's see I had the choice of stay here and look after you little delights or go to Fillydelphia for a 2 week long social event__" Alex explained shuddering at the thought of the social event "__I'll be honest with you I really don't like social events so I chose to stay here to look after all of you which I find to be much more fun__" he said playfully _

_Alex walked the foals outside so they could play in the garden "__Dad come and play with us__" Melody and Noelle sang together grabbing their father's free wings and pulling him along _

_Alex enjoyed his time playing with the foals all day and they only stopped playing in time for dinner "__come on little one's it's time for dinner__" Alex said and walked slowly but noticed the foals were not following him, he looked behind him and the foals were leaning on each other completely worn out "__my poor babies come on I'll take you all inside__" he laughed placing Melody and Noelle in his 2 free wings and placed Cloud Puff and Seira on his back _

"_Uncle Alex I'm hungry__" Cloud Puff mumbled_

"_Hang on little one I'll have you all back inside and get you something to eat in a moment__" Alex replied quickening his pace while maintaining a descent stride to make sure Cloud Puff and Seira didn't fall off, once the foals were fed he took them all to the bathroom and cleaned then and preened Seira's, Melody's, Noelle's, Cloud Puff's and Sun Seed's wings then he laid on the bed and kept them all with him while he slept _

_The foals decided to wake Alex the following morning so he could prepare breakfast, Alex sensed something very wrong heading the way of Canterlot castle "__Uncle Alex what's wrong you've been angry ever since we woke up, are you angry at us?__" Seira asked with tears in her eyes_

_Alex looked at her his red eyes turning emerald green "__forgive me dear I'm not angry at you and the other foals I'm just on guard as I sense trouble coming our way now quickly get into my room I'll bring food for all of you__" Alex replied and followed Seira into the room with enough food for all the foals then as quick as Lightning he put up a barrier as an explosion hit it "__Dear Celestia please hear my cry and return I need help in here I don't know if I can fight this enemy and protect the foals at the same time so PLEASE CELESTIA HELP ME__" Alex roared. _

_Meanwhile at Celestia's location_

"_ALEX?__" Celestia cried bolting out of bed _

"_Celestia what's wrong?__" Lauren asked arriving next to her daughter_

_Celestia looked at her mother "__I think Alex and the foals are in danger__" Celestia replied looking towards Canterlot Castle._

_Meanwhile back in Canterlot_

_Alex looked at Seira "__Seira I'm going to give you a responsibility that is far too big for you I'm sorry I'm going to teach you my Dimensional Pocket spell and then have you flee the castle with the younger foals and head towards Celestia and the rest of the family in Fillydelphia and then I want you to tell them what is happening here__" Alex explained_

"_Uncle Alex I don't understand__" Seira cried with tears in her eyes_

_Alex picked Seira up "__I know it's hard to understand darling but you must do this here take this with you it has an enchantment in it that will render you undetectable until you take it off but I want you to take it off only once you reach your mother and the others__" Alex explained again and removed his ear piece and enchanted it with several spells to keep Seira safe "__now brace yourself as a natural born Alicorn you can learn this spell easily and it will be easy for you to cast__" he said quickly as another attack hit the shield, he placed his right front hoof on Seira's head and psychically taught her the Dimensional Pocket spell_

_Seira shook her head and locked the other foals into her dimensional pocket "__I understand Uncle I'll get them to safety__" Seira cried hugging her uncle _

_Alex detonated the wall of his room "__SEIRA GO__" Alex shouted _

_Seira took off and flew as fast as she could, once out of sight of Canterlot she looked back and saw the shockwaves of magic energy that told her that her Uncle was in heavy combat "__Uncle please be alright once there I'll send help your way__" Seira cried and took off, she flew for 3 hours landing every half hour to catch her breath, She landed at the location of the royal family and removed the royal Alicorn Ear piece "__EVERYPONY PLEASE HELP__" she screamed and had their attention immediately_

_Cadence raced up to her daughter "__Seira honey what's wrong why, are you so upset?__" she asked_

_Seira removed the other foals from her Dimensional Pocket "__Uncle Alex taught me his Dimensional Pocket spell so I could get the foals away from the castle while he fought off the attackers he detonated a wall in his room so I could escape I saw the flashes of Magic even when I was out of Sight of Canterlot__" Seira explained with tears in her eyes_

"_Seira put the foals back into the dimensional pocket to keep them safe we are returning to Canterlot to help Alex I just hope we can make it in time to help him before he is to badly injured__" Celestia said and they all took off._

_Meanwhile in Canterlot_

_Alex was fighting a combination of Dragons and Gryphons, Alex had locked the residents of Ponyville in a more powerful version of his Dimensional Pocket which he redesigned to be able to sustain them if anything had happened to him, the city was a disaster the bodies of Gryphon's and Dragons were strewn all over the city buildings were crushed the streets ran with rivers of blood, Alex looked around at the forces that remained "__this is taxing I only have 2 of my wings still attached and I'm losing blood fast despite the fact that I'm using magic to slow the blood loss I estimate I have about 2 hours left before I'm done for__" he mumbled then decided he had best finish this fight quickly _

_Alex fought long and hard and after an hour and a half once the fight was over Alex fell from the sky and landed badly as a large stone shard pierced his body missing his lungs and heart by millimetres, he used his magic to prevent himself from bleed out._

_Celestia and the others arrived to a scene of destruction and nightmares "__Good heavens what a nightmare, everypony spread out try and find Alex if he isn't in town he will be in the castle Luna your with me__" Celestia said _

_They all searched for hours and Celestia and Luna were in the room that Alex protected the foals in and detonated the wall for Seira to escape "__CELESTIA WE FOUND HIM AND IT'S BAD, goodness how is he holding on?__" Fluttershy said racing into the room and placing Alex onto the bed and set to work healing him "__this is going to take me hours__" she cried _

_Alex came too "__need to get them out__" he choked releasing the residents from the Dimensional Pocket and placing his 2 detached wings beside him and passed out as his magic failed and all his wounds just started leaking blood _

"_ALEX NO Fluttershy please hurry__" Celestia cried rushing to Alex's side to help Fluttershy heal him "__Alex please you must pull through__" she said _

_Fluttershy collapsed several hours later and Celestia sat down "__well that's all we can do for him now all we can do is pray he pulls through__" Fluttershy said _

_Doctors raced forward with the medical equipment needed to monitor his condition "__princess I'm sorry to ask this when your husband is in such critical condition but what are we going to do about the city?__" Fancy Pants asked bowing deeply in Celestia's presence _

_Celestia looked around the room and saw the residents standing around the room the Pegasi were airborne to create room for the others while they watched the doctors work "__while the city is rebuilt if any of you want to stay here in the castle you're more than welcome to stay otherwise there is not much else I can offer right now__" Celestia explained _

_Fancy Pants took immediate control "__Alright Everypony listen up anypony capable of cooking head to the kitchens and get to work, anypony else I don't mind who start cleaning up and others take the foals to the nursery and tend to them anypony who is injured is to stay in this room the rest of you start cleaning the corpses from the city so we can get to work rebuilding if you need further instructions I'll be here with the royal family__" Fancy ordered loudly and the ponies scattered "__I'm sorry princess I know this is your castle but I want you to focus on being with Alex leave the running of the city to me and the others we'll show you we can do this even if you are out of action__" Fancy said gently kissing Celestia's cheek _

_Over the coming weeks Alex's heart stopped 24 times and restarted as many times "__how much longer can he fight?__" Luna asked looking at him _

_Fancy was looking at Alex "__that flat line was number 24 he is really hanging on__" he said looking clearly impressed _

_After the 4__th__ week Celestia sat in her throne room with the Fancy Pants standing to her right as her left side was Alex's they all jumped as they heard singing coming from Alex's room Celestia was airborne and flying to Alex's side in seconds and was shocked to see him on his hooves stretching himself out "__Alex what are you doing moving?__" Celestia gasped _

_Alex looked at his darling wife with a gentle smile "__I'm sorry for the scare Celestia I'm feeling fine now I promise__" Alex replied_

"_YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THIS ROOM MISTER__" Fluttershy snapped angrily and giving Alex her patented stare forcing him back into bed and covered him over "__you are not coming off that bed until I tell you too__" she said angrily_

_Alex had his head between his front hooves looking at Fluttershy "__not even for a bath?__" he asked _

"_NO__" Fluttershy snapped back and left_

_Celestia looked at Alex with a smile "__you had best do what she says unless she does something we aren't expecting at all__" Celestia laughed _

_After 3 days Alex was fed up and got out of bed "__YOU__" Fluttershy snapped then backed down_

_Alex drew himself to full size and stared her down "__no Fluttershy while I do appreciate you taking such fine care of me I at least want to have a bath__" Alex said sternly then Alex noticed Fluttershy's gorgeous coat was no longer a pleasant blonde but a dark shade of orange "__Fluttershy darling when was your last bath?__" he asked _

"_My last bath was before I sealed all you wounds 4 weeks ago I've been so busy that taking a bath wasn't an option__" Fluttershy explained_

"_Darling what are we going to do if it is too late to prevent your beautiful coat from being stained__" Alex said grabbing Fluttershy with his tail and heading to the bathroom, Alex worked on Fluttershy for nearly 3 hours "__there we go all done and I managed to save your coat too Rarity will be most pleased__" Alex sighed then started washing himself _

_Celestia walked into the room and saw Alex was missing then she heard splashing in the bathroom then went in to check and Alex flexing his four wings "__good to know that the surgery to reattach those 2 wings was a__ success" Celestia said happily sliding into the bath to help wash Alex and preen his wings which Fluttershy helped with _

_Alex was given permission to leave the room but he was not allowed to help with the work "__Ribbon Rhythm my dear daughter would you like to help me with a song?__" Alex asked looking at Ribbon standing beside him_

_Ribbon looked at Alex with delight "__I'd love to father__" she said and Alex started tapping his front right hoof on the throne room balcony and they started singing the most bouncy song they could think of _

_It wasn't long till Alex could hear the song being sung across the town and the spirits lift and the work that was being done picked up pace "__who would have thought that Alex singing one song would motivate the townspeople so greatly we'll be finished in no time at this rate__" Fancy said tapping his hoof on the floor enjoying the song_

_Months passed by and Canterlot returned to normal and Alex had use of all four of his wings again "__Dad can we ask you a question?__" Melody and Noelle said playfully bouncing up to their father_

_Alex looked at his daughters with a smile "__ask away__" he said gently_

_The twins looked at each other "__we were wondering if we could have a little brother or sister__" they said in perfect unison_

_The question caused Alex to face plant himself as he was walking towards his daughters "__we'll see what happens__" Celestia said walking into the room having heard the crash "__you ok dear?__" she asked with a laugh_

_Alex just grinned "__despite my daughters asking me a question I wasn't expecting yeah I'm peachy__" Alex laughed standing up again "__and girls it's like your mother said we'll see what happens ok__" he said gently and nudged his Daughter's rumps "__now run along and play daddy wants to talk to mommy alone for a bit__" Alex chuckled _

_Melody and Noelle took off "__I wonder if Cloud Puff wants to play__" Noelle said happily as they ran along_

_Alex sat himself on the floor and looked at Celestia "__I honestly wasn't expecting them that to ask me that question so early__" he stammered _

_Celestia laughed "__yes I could understand why while it was an innocent question you know exactly what they were asking us to do__" she laughed again then stuck her wing between his hind legs making his body quiver "__not that I mind if you ask me__" she said with a look that told Alex she was ready willing and able _

_Alex sighed deeply "__I know what we are doing tonight__" he laughed walking to the door "__I'm getting some lunch are you coming my dear?__" he asked_

_Celestia's face lit up "__Gladly__" she sang and followed Alex into the kitchen _

_Alex was happily preparing Lunch "__Celestia what are you and Alex still doing in the castle I thought I told you to take him, Ribbon, Melody and Noelle to Ponyville so Alex can rest__" Lauren said sharply _

"_Please go easy on her Lauren I was busy with my work anyway but if you want us to head to ponyville then far be it from me to ignore you but please allow us to at least have lunch before we go__" Alex said laying plates of food onto the table "__care to join us?__" he asked _

_Lauren sat at her chair to eat her food while Alex went to get his 3 daughters which he returned with a short time later "__you never miss a beat do you Alex?__" Lauren asked_

_Alex just blushed "__I actually miss a lot of things to be honest__" he replied with a casual laugh_

_After lunch Alex wandered the Castle as Celestia told him that she would prepare everything they needed for their break "__I'm starting to get special treatment and I'm not liking it__" Alex said quietly thinking no pony was around to hear him _

"_Well I wonder why that is__" Lauren said from behind Alex making him jump "__apologies for the scare but honestly what you did was crazy you took on a attack force that no pony should ever face alone__" she explained looking at Alex with pride_

_Alex hung his head "__yes I did but before that I gave a 5 year old foal a responsibility that was far too big for her little shoulders to handle I pray Cadence, Shining Armour and Seira can all forgive me__" Alex said lifting his head _

"_Don't beat yourself up ok you did what was best at the time__" Lauren replied kindly "__now get ready to go Celestia almost has everything ready for you all too leave and I believe the residents of Ponyville might be expecting you__" she explained_

_Alex trotted back to the throne room to see the others "__Alex I just realised there is a question I haven't asked you in your 21 years here__" Celestia said happily_

"_What question might that be?__" Alex replied_

_Celestia looked awkward for a moment "__well I was just thinking that in your 21 years here we have never once celebrated your birthday when, is it?__" Celestia asked_

_Alex looked around the room and noticed that even the guards were looking at him curiously as were his daughters and mother in law "__I'm not genuinely one for celebrating my birthday thus why I have never brought it up before but my birthday is September 14 so in six weeks' time__" Alex explained placing a couple of saddle bags on his back and taking off into the air with Melody and Noelle in his wings as he hadn't taught them to fly yet_

_Celestia and Ribbon Rhythm joined him in the sky "__you lot are not to come back till I call for you understand__" Lauren said sharply_

_Celestia, Alex and Ribbon Rhythm all nodded "__we'll see you all again soon we promise__" Celestia said happily and they all left _

_Lauren watched them leave then turned her attention to the throne room "__What do you want Lightslash I thought my daughter banished you from Equestria__" she said sharply _

_Lightslash revealed himself "__Apologies my queen but I'm just here for the dark crown now hand it over__" he said with poison dripping from every word _

_Lauren looked at him lazily "__sorry to kill your ego but the dark crown doesn't exist anymore Alex destroyed it remember?__" Lauren explained with a perfectly straight face as she knew she could beat anypony that attacked her as she could also easily beat Alex if she wanted to_

_Lightslash then looked towards Luna's room "__well then can I at least take my foal that Luna should have birthed by now__" he said angrily_

"_Also impossible Alex ended that pregnancy the moment he found out about it and besides Luna has a special somepony now and I think it won't be long til she has a foal to the stallion she loves__" Lauren explained_

_Lightslash started laughing "__oh yeah the Pegasus Stallion named Night Howler I heard he ripped his wings out for being a coward and not preventing me from mounting Luna talk about a fool what good is a wing less Pegasus to the royal guard__" Lightslash laughed_

"_I'm far more valuable then you were Lightslash and thanks to Prince Alex I can fly once again__" Night Howler said walking into the throne room with Luna right beside him _

_Lightslash looked at Luna "__I can't believe you had the pregnancy cancelled, Luna how could you?__" Lightslash snapped angrily "__well I may as well cause your life to be a living hell then by killing your precious special somepony__" he said angrily_

"_I knew turning back was a good idea__" Alex said landing on the throne room balcony and marching in "__Stand aside all of you this foal is mine to take care of__" Alex snapped, Lightslash attacked Alex in a fit of anger but Alex raised a wing to defend himself "__secret technique iron feather Defence__" he said quietly as he watched Lightslash bounce away_

"_You took my foal away from me, I could have left this would with a stallion far more evil than I ever was__" Lightslash snapped_

_Alex was curious as to why such a much loved general of the royal guard could turn bad so quickly "__why did you turn evil Lightslash tell us how it started__" Alex asked _

_Lightslash was not expecting this "__Why do you want to know now?__" he replied_

"_I want to know your story who knows maybe we can help you come back to us, as all good things come with but a single step__" Alex said sagely _

_Lightslash sat down and Alex used his wings to tell the guards to stand down "__it all started the day my feelings for Celestia got too strong for me to hold back anymore and I asked her if she would be my special somepony, of course at the time I had no idea about the curse that Celestia was under, she turned me down she said she was sorry that she could not return my feelings but because of the curse that was put on her she could not feel love for another__" Lightslash explained_

"_This must have happened before I arrived__" Alex said gently_

_Lightslash nodded "__I stayed a general of the royal guard for many more years studying curses and cures in the Canterlot Library then one day Celestia returned to Canterlot with you Alex, you were walking in front of her holding a pair of weapons like none I had ever seen before and you were mortally wounded yet despite your wounds you kept moving, and when you passed out from blood loss at the main gate it was Princess Celestia who tended to you personally, she showed you far more affection than she told me she could show another and that was the final straw, I quit the royal guard and left to do my darker research__" Lightslash finished explaining _

_Alex was still standing there thinking "__I know your story now Lightslash so I won't kill you but I can't let you stay in the castle either, Mother I must return to Celestia and the girls I'll leave what happens to him up to you, please excuse me__" Alex said and with a gentle beat of his wings he was gone_

_Lauren watched Alex leave when she heard the flap of Night Howler's synthetic wings "__Easy Night Howler I'm still deciding on what to do with him__" Lauren said turning her attention to Lightslash who had laid himself on the floor and just waited for a judgement more powerful than Celestia herself_

"_I'll wait for you to decide your majesty after Alex let me tell my story I don't feel like doing bad things anymore why is it that a simple act of kindness can change a pony's heart?__" Lightslash said gently_

_Night Howler was standing over Lightslash "__I find what you said hard to believe and as much as I want to kill you for what you did to my darling Luna I'll leave your punishment to Luna's mother__" Night Howler snapped and returned Luna's side as she was standing in the corner they laid down together and Luna laid her head over Night Howler's back_

"_Princess Luna I know it's not much consolidation now but I want you to know I'm sorry for everything__" Lightslash said _

_Luna didn't reply she just sat there with Night Howler and the both dozed off to sleep "__forgive them Lightslash they haven't had any sleep as they watch over the night together along with the ponies that keep Luna company during the night__" Lauren said magicing a blanket over the young couple._

_Meanwhile in Ponyville_

_Celestia landed with the girls "__Mother why, did father turn back and return to the castle?__" Ribbon asked_

_Celestia looked at her adopted daughter with a gentle smile "__Ribbon my darling daughter Alex probably returned to the castle because he felt something was off and don't worry I'm sure he'll come back unharmed__" Celestia said Nuzzling Ribbon_

_Celestia and Ribbon looked to the sky as they heard the beat of four powerful wings Alex swooped in and came to a stop in mid-air above his family "__Father why, did you return to the castle?__" Ribbon asked him as he gently landed_

"_I sensed a familiar presence in the castle and when I arrived I found Lightslash but fret not Celestia your mother has him supressed__" Alex explained "__Shall we head inside?__" he laughed and closed his ears expecting a huge explosion of noises but when he opened the door he didn't hear anything "__something isn't right why, RAINBOW, APPLEJACK I KNOW YOU'RE BOTH HERE__" Alex called and dashed up to the room that was constantly ready for Twilight and the others _

"_DON'T COME IN HERE__" two voices called as Alex opened the door_

_Alex ignored the request and walked straight in and magiced the blankets off the beds revealing the girls "__aren't you two absolutely gorgeous, Applejack Princess of Honesty__and Rainbow Dash Princess of Loyalty__" Alex said happily "__stay here as long as you like girls but know this your amongst family here__" he chuckled and left the room_

_Rainbow looked at Applejack "__why is he never fazed by changes like this?__" Rainbow asked_

"_I reckon the shock wore off after Fluttershy turned into an Alicorn and he just guessed that we would all turn into Alicorns__" Applejack replied "__and now that I think about it we saw Fluttershy and Pinkie become Alicorns why are we suddenly scared of the change?__" she said bouncing to her hooves_

_Rainbow Dash bounced to her hooves as well "__you know what why, are we scared of changing it just means we are now more awesome then ever come on let's get some food__" Rainbow said happily leaping off the bed and heading downstairs "__while the flow of magic is going to take some getting used to I was born a Pegasus so learning to fly again will be easy heck I'll even teach you to fly Applejack__" Rainbow said _

"_Rainbow where is Cloud Puff__" Celestia asked _

_Rainbow looked at the ceiling "__Cloud Puff is in the nursery I wasn't going to leave my baby behind even though I was freaking out__" Rainbow explained and sat at the table _

"_Aunty Rainbow, Aunty Applejack you both look very pretty now not that you weren't pretty before__" Noelle said happily _

"_Mind you the horns will take some getting used to__" Melody said with a laugh_

_The family along with Applejack and Rainbow ate their afternoon snack then headed into town to buy supplies for the house, As Alex knew that they would be having guests over for a while he bought extra supplies, that night 5 members of the Princess' of Harmony were present "__where could Rarity and Gem be__" Alex wondered clearly concerned as he had personally prepared all of the mares favourite dishes "__please you ladies eat I'm going to go check on Rarity__" he said and left_

_Alex approached the home of Rarity and Gem which was also her shop he carefully entered "__Who is it if you don't need anything I must ask you to leave__" Rarity said from upstairs_

_Alex could tell Rarity was distressed so he carefully walked upstairs "__Rarity darling it's Alex__" he said poking his nose in the door "__may I come in please?__" he asked gently poking the rest of his head in the door _

_Rarity was on her bed with Gem lying beside her "__Alex do you know why I haven't become an Alicorn yet__" Rarity asked looking at Alex with tears in her eyes_

_Alex felt his heart break and he walked up to her and nudged her belly "__you are the Princess of Generosity Rarity you just don't have the appearance that tells the others that but don't fret you will get there ok now what say we head to mine and Celestia's place and join the others__" Alex said gently _

_Rarity looked at Alex "__could you take Gem for me please I'll be along soon__" she said _

_Alex did as Rarity requested and took Gem to the others ahead of Rarity "__something feels so wrong right now__" Alex said putting Gem in the play pen with the other foals _

_A scream echoed across the town "__What was that?__" Twilight gasped _

"_RARITY__" Alex screamed racing out the door to look for her "__what the buck?__" he gasped as he saw Rarity being carried towards the moon by what looked to be a cloud of smoke and Alex took off after it _

"_Alex help me__" Rarity cried holding a hoof out so Alex could grab her, right as Alex's hoof touched Rarity's she vanished "__ALEX__" Rarity screamed the terror could be heard in her voice_

_Alex flew there for what felt to him like an hour he spent the time looking at his hoof "__I had her right here her hoof was in mine and now she is gone__" Alex cried with tears running down his face as he looked at the moon "__hold on Rarity I'll get you home soon a swear__" he said gently_

"_Alex where's Rarity?__" Spike said flying up to meet him with Celestia, Ribbon and the others _

_Alex was still looking between his hoof and the moon "__I had her hoof in mine she was right here and now she is on the moon__" he cried looking at the moon _

_Luna came swooping in "__it would seem the forces of nightmare have fed off Rarity's nightmare and have claimed her as their own if we do not hurry saving her will be impossible__" Luna advised _

_Celestia looked at Alex "__you are to stay out of this leave this to Twilight, her friends and spike so you go home and look after the foals__" Celestia ordered _

"_But__" Alex began_

"_NOW ALEX__" Celestia snapped _

_Alex landed back at the house "__you want to help but being told you can't help is your biggest nightmare of all isn't it Alexander Theotanasia allow us to help you__" voices said from what seemed like in the walls _

"_A tempting offer but I'm fine thank you now please leave before your negative presence has a bad effect on the foals__" Alex replied making his way to the nursery _

"_Come now Alex surely there is one thing in this world you must be afraid of like being abandoned by the ones you love__" the voices said again_

_Alex stopped dead in his tracks "__what do you want?__" he asked looking for the voices_

"_What we want is a powerful body that can help us get what we want and what we want is Equestria, we have already taken Rarity because her nightmare gave us power beyond compare and we know your nightmare too and wish to offer you a solution to prevent it from happening__" the shadows explained _

"_A really tempting offer and while I am inclined to accept I have no reason to so I'll ask you again to kindly leave__" Alex replied and felt the spirits leave _

_Alex watched over the foals for what felt like an eternity he had never felt this useless in his 21 years in Equestria as his scars had always reminded him that he was alive and that his family was safe "__My name is Nightmare Rarity and Equestria will be mine__" A voice said it was darker but familiar _

_Alex felt tears flow down his face and he walked outside to see the mare laughing darkly and she was the same size as Celestia, Alex walked up to her "__Rarity what have they done to you?__" he cried keeping his head low as to show he didn't pose a threat _

_Nightmare Rarity stared down at Alex "__you dare show yourself before me after you let me be taken?__" She snapped and Alex lowered himself to the ground _

_Alex laid there at her hooves "__I have no excuses__" he said quietly keeping his head down _

_Nightmare Rarity rear kicked Alex square in the face "__get out of my face you useless foal__" she snapped "__now what to do with the rest of you?__" she laughed raising her wings_

_Alex had collided with the fountain in the middle of Ponyville, it was what Alex needed to bring him around "__I tried to be submissive in order to try and bring her back now it's time to be nasty__" he said sharply standing up and shaking himself off and returned to the location where everypony was_

_Nightmare Rarity saw Alex's reapproach "__oh look the little foal is back for more punishment__" she laughed firing a magic blast at Alex which he took without much care for his own safety, he walked out of the explosion with his coat black, mane and tail cosmic purple and eyes red, Rarity stepped back in fear "__I think I might be in trouble__" she gasped_

"_No really__" Alex said from behind her, before Rarity could react Alex pinned her to the floor and was standing on her wings "__now how best to deal with you, I could mount you but that would be a bit much no I have a better idea either you give Rarity back or I'm ripping your wings out__" Alex snapped _

"_You wouldn't dare touch my beautiful wings__" Nightmare Rarity gasped and Alex latched onto her wings near the wings joint "__ok maybe you would__" she cried _

"_I'll give you 30 seconds to release Rarity and remove these vile wings before I rip them out and force you out__" Alex snapped getting angrier by the second, after 30 seconds "__I warned you__" he said and ripped her wings out and closed the wounds "__now that those vile things are gone it's time for you__" Alex said sharply laying himself over Rarity and started channelling the nightmares out of Rarity's body and into his own once he was done he hopped of Rarity before he crushed her then picked her up in his wings and headed home_

_The other ponies stood there in shock "__Somepony mind tell me what the Buck just happened because I'm lost__" Sea Foam yelled _

"_That was unexpected and was over so fast that I missed what happened__" Bonbon said carefully looking around_

_Alex walked into the house as his colours returned to normal and he dashed up to his room to tend to Rarity on his way he stopped by Nursery to grab the foals, once in his room he looked at Rarity's back and saw the wounds from where he had ripped the wings out "__you poor baby let me heal that for you__" he said and started healing her wounds and he upped the strength of the spell and made sure to close every millimetre of the wound and heal any bone damage that he noticed after 20 minutes he was done "__there you go sweetheart that should not cause you any trouble__" he said and using his wings to form a play pen around the foals and Rarity, he fell asleep_

_The others returned to the house to find the home somewhat empty they found Rarity in Alex's room with the foals sleeping happily but Alex was missing "__where could he be__" Celestia wondered when she heard maniacal laughter from outside near the edge of town "__come on girls I have a very bad feeling about this__" Celestia said and raced outside_

_The mares arrived to see Alex standing at the edge of town, Alex just looked at them gave them an evil grin and walked off "__I hope that what I'm thinking hasn't happened__" Twilight said_

"_What do you mean Twilight?__" Fluttershy asked_

"_Alex drew the nightmares into his body straight from Nightmare Rarity and he probably fell asleep and they took over him in his sleep and if they have access to that strong body and combat potential we might be in for a big fight on our hooves__" Twilight explained_

_The others gasped in horror "__that's bad news and if they tap into his mentality they would get even stronger and we might not be able to stop him, worst case scenario is we might have to put him to eternal rest__" Rainbow said_

"_Don't even think that you might be able to reach him by calling out to him as we have sealed him away in his own mind he won't be able to hear you right now all he knows is that he is in a deep sleep__" the Nightmares said with a laugh "__but I must say you mares don't know even half the potential this pony possesses as he has been holding it all back, what destructive power if used the right way it could very well save Equestria but if used the way we want to use it we could finish this planet off for good__" they said again laughing maniacally_

"_YOU WILL LET MY HUSBAND GO THIS INSTANT__" Celestia roared angrily as tears welled up in her eyes_

"_I think not Celestia this body is more powerful than Luna and Rarity combined and call me Nightmare Theo__" he said _

"_GET OUT OF MY BODY__" the mares could hear Alex screaming from inside their heads _

"_Ugh such power even when possessed how is he resisting__" Nightmare Theo snapped _

"_Alex keep resisting while you resist from the inside we'll force him out from this end__" Celestia called_

"_Got it__" Alex called back into their heads_

_Nightmare Theo struggled for a good while when suddenly Alex's strength gave out "__Finally I got him under control and now this body is mine__" he laughed_

_A sudden down force of magic made it feel like all of them were being crushed "__What is this monstrous power?__" Rainbow called trying to look around _

"_You will let my son in law go you blasted nightmare or I will purify you right here and now__" Lauren snapped walking into view and her magical pressure was overwhelming _

_Nightmare Theo struggled against the magic force that supressed him "__If you want me to let your precious son go Queen Lauren then you are going to have to put us both down as I have suppressed Alex and taken complete control of his body so getting us out will be so much harder__" Theo explained with a hearty laugh "__hmm these 8 are annoying here you can have them__" he said throwing 8 foals into the Air_

"_NO__" Celestia screamed catching them all "__these are Alex's spirit guards what have you done to them__" she gasped looking at them_

"_They were trying to wake Alex up so I gave them their own bodies and got rid of them__" Nightmare Theo laughed _

"_Poor darlings they are so cold, mother can I leave Alex to you I have to get these fillies home__" Celestia asked _

"_Go Celestia get them somewhere warm__" Lauren said _

_Lauren fought with Nightmare Theo for most of the evening and she finally managed to suppress him "__damn it not even Alex can beat a goddess huh?__" Theo cried _

"_OUT__" Lauren snapped "__And release Alex while you're at it__" she said sharply_

_The nightmares released Alex and took off "__This isn't over__" they said as they disappeared _

_Lauren carried Alex home "__my poor boy you have had a rough night haven't you well come on let's get you home__" she said._


	18. Chapter 18

_CHAPTER 18_

_Alex didn't wake for 3 days "__look at his Spirit guards they are merging with his body again I guess the spells the nightmares cast on them are finally wearing off__" Celestia said as the spirit guards vanished_

_Alex woke the instant the guards vanished gasping for breath and trying to find his bearings "__Easy Alex you're alright you are safe at home in Ponyville__" Lauren said and Alex calmed down _

_Celestia magiced Alex off the floor and looked him over "__good you're not injured heh I think that is the first ordeal you have ever come out of uninjured__" Celestia laughed rubbing her head against Alex's _

"_What in Equestria happened to me?__" Alex asked "__the last thing I remember is pinning Nightmare Rarity to the floor, ripping her wings out then syphoning the nightmares out of her and into myself__" he explained_

_The others looked at Alex "__after you did that you took Rarity back home where we found her sleeping with the foals but you were missing we then found you just outside town possessed and laughing like a mad pony and it took Lauren several hours just to banish the nightmares__" Applejack explained _

_Alex tried to stand up but stumbled and fell over "__ow__" he whimpered and tried again he stumbled but managed to keep himself standing and very slowly started walking "__now I know how my daughters felt while taking their first steps__" he laughed _

_The others supported Alex as he walked along "__what say we go outside and see if we can't get him going again cause I think he might not be able to use his wings__" Celestia said wisely as she magiced open the door and the whole town had learned that Alex had finally woken up _

_The noise of their cheers caused Alex to close his ears to drown out some of the noise "__princess Celestia why are you holding Alex up surely he can walk on his own?__" Lyra asked once the noise had died down_

_Celestia looked at the residents of Ponyville "__that's where the problem lies__" Celestia replied moving away from Alex who took 2 steps and fell on his face "__due to his possession he has lost his ability to walk and I'm guessing he can't use his wings either__" Celestia explained helping Alex back to his hooves _

"_Princess we would like to help Alex get used to walking again and if need be help him fly again__" Mayor Mare said _

"_That would be wonderful thank you__" Celestia replied as several Unicorn mares magically grabbed Alex supporting him while he tried to remaster walking_

_The whole town worked with Alex and after 4 hours the mares decided it was about time to let him go "__ok Alex trying walking on your own just take it slowly__" Lyra said _

_Alex took several slow steps and felt his balance return so be bounced on each hoof "__much better__" Alex said happily and started walking again and slowly started gaining speed as he took off at a gallop then reached full speed then came to a stop in front of the residents of town_

"_Good to have you back to some degree Alex now let's test those beautiful wings of yours__" Cloud Kicker said happily "__Now stretch those bad boys__" she laughed_

_Alex spread his four wings "__good to see they are responding__" Mayor Mare said happily walking up to him "__after we have you flying again we'll have to test your magic as well__" she advised _

_Alex spent the rest of the day in the care of Ponyville's residents by the time it was time for dinner Alex had regained the full use of his body and powers, Alex stood in the middle of Ponyville "__I want to thank all of you for your help today and it feels great to be back to my normal self if you ever need anything please ask now I must return home I'm sure there are some ladies at home who are worried sick__" Alex said kindly_

"_Alex before you go could you sing a song for us__" Lilly asked as Alex went to leave_

_Alex stopped in his tracks and looked at them all "__it would be my pleasure__" he replied and laid down on the grass and started singing._

_Weeks passed by and Alex kept his promise he helped out across town whenever he was asked there were times he had the foals with him as well which also led to more sales for the store at the time, at the same time Alex was earning his pay which he clearly said that paying him wasn't necessary "__Mares and Gentle Colts I'd like to ask if you would all give Alex a couple of weeks of peace as I would like to have him to myself for a while__" Celestia said _

_The citizens of Ponyville looked at Celestia with smiles on their faces "__you could have asked that of us anytime princess you didn't have to wait so long__" Octavia laughed _

"_Indeed Princess if you wanted Alex to yourself to make some sweet music then you could have said so a lot sooner__" Vinyl Scratch giggled_

_Celestia smiled at the ponies in front of her "__if you want sweet Music I'm sure Alex and I can entertain you all for a bit__" Celestia laughed looking at Alex "__shall we my dear?__" she asked_

_Alex smiled at her "__it would be my pleasure__" he replied _

_Alex and Celestia started singing in perfect unison their voices amplified by their near god like powers "__this is amazing just listen to them__" Octavia said slumping onto Vinyl's side "__just listening to them makes me want to invite them to our next performance__" she added _

_Celestia and Alex stopped singing together "__Alex why not show Vinyl that special trick you showed me the other month__" Celestia said with a smile "__Vinyl you love techno style music correct just like your father does?__" Celestia asked_

_Vinyl looked at Celestia "__that is correct Princess I do__" she replied _

"_Then you are going to love this__" Celestia said happily _

_Alex walked into the middle of the town so everypony could see him and opened his 4 wings to full extension "__let's get to it__" Alex chuckled _

"_HIT IT BIG BOY__" Celestia yelled grinning from ear to ear_

_Alex's magic flowed from his wings shining different colours and emitting the sound of electronic instruments while he sang "__talk about a one pony night club Heh I love this guy__" Vinyl said bobbing her head in time with the music "__Shall we Tavi__" she asked and Octavia joined her in dancing as did the rest of Ponyville_

_The music stopped after a good five minutes and Alex sat down "__that always takes a lot out of me__" Alex laughed_

_The whole town erupted in to applause and cheers "__prince Alex that was amazing__" Vinyl cheered _

"_Agreed__" Octavia replied as the 2 young mares approached Alex _

"_Thank you ladies but I believe the music you both work so hard on is a lot better than my own__" Alex said with a smile_

_Celestia walked up to Alex "__ok that's enough for today come on Alex let's go home it's almost time to begin preparing dinner__" Celestia giggled leading Alex home _

_The ponies of Ponyville watched as Celestia and Alex headed home "__dinner is easily the last thing on Celestia's mind__" Vinyl laughed _

_Octavia laughed with her "__agreed if I had a stallion like that all to myself dinner would be the last thing on my to do list especially when it is only 1 in the afternoon__" Octavia giggled looking at Vinyl_

_Celestia had her tail wrapped around Alex's muzzle and was guiding him indoors "__you don't have to worry about the girls they are with Fluttershy for a few days so it's just you and me__" Celestia said the joy of being alone with her husband for the first time since their foals were born was evident in her tone as she turned to look Alex in the face without letting his muzzle go _

_Alex rolled his eyes with a grin on his face "__My darling Celestia if you wanted to play so badly all you had to do was ask__" Alex laughed levitating Celestia off the floor and heading upstairs "__before we enter I want to be sure of something__" Alex said looking at Celestia with his ability of insight and it was the real Celestia with him "__that clears that up come along my darling Celestia let's have some fun__" he laughed walking into the room and shut the door behind him and sealed the home off_

_Alex walked out of the room hours later and headed for the bathroom for a good wash, he came out of the bathroom and headed down stairs "__Excuse me is anypony home__" a mare called and Alex opened the door _

_Alex looked at Mayor Mare "__Mayor what seems to be the problem is it anything I can help with?__" he asked _

"_Well there's not really a problem I just wanted your opinion on something__" Mayor Mare said with a smile "__and for the record just call me Wendy Scribesworth__" she laughed_

"_Ok then Wendy what can I help you with__" Alex replied _

_Wendy looked past Alex "__may I come in please__" she asked_

_Alex stepped aside and let her in "__of course you may please make yourself comfortable I'll prepare some tea__" he said and trotted off to the kitchen_

_Wendy sat in the lounge room quietly looking around "__I must say Alex this home of yours is lovely by the way, where is Celestia if I may ask__" she wondered_

_Alex returned with tea and some sandwiches "__Celestia is in the room napping right now and thank you for the kind words__" Alex said with a smile putting the food and beverages down _

_Alex and Wendy spoke for hours about mostly political views and ideas that could be used to improve Ponyville "__Alex what brings the Mayor here?__" Celestia asked from the top of the stairs _

_Alex looked at his wife with a smile "__Just political business she just wanted my opinions on some things is all__" Alex replied _

"_Alex if I might be rude but do you think I can speak with Celestia for a while there are some things I need to discuss with her as well__" Wendy said with a gentle smile _

_Alex rose to his hooves "__of course Wendy I think I'll go take a nap as I am rather tired right now__" he replied and made his way upstairs "__I've already eaten dear so don't worry about me ok__" Alex said kissing Celestia and headed for the room_

"_Celestia your husband is really insightful for one who usually stays out of politics__" Wendy said with a laugh_

_Celestia watched as Alex's tail disappeared in the door to their bedroom before going down stairs "__he is isn't he and he is always beside my throne when I need another opinion on some matters, when he isn't recovering from injuries that is__" Celestia laughed_

_Wendy dropped the volume of her voice "__it's about Alex's birthday next week on the 14th how big did you want to make the party__" Wendy asked carefully _

_Celestia looked at the top of the stairs with her insight active to make sure Alex was in fact fast asleep "__it will be the first birthday we have Celebrated for him in his 21 years here so I say we make it as big as possible__" Celestia said looking back at Wendy "__but just remember that Alex is psychic so he can catch on pretty quickly I'll keep his mind occupied while you and the rest of Ponyville prepare the party ok__" Celestia explained with a smile_

"_Understood we'll get right to it by the way, what are Alex's favourite sweets__" Wendy asked _

"_Alex has taken a liking to Bonbon's Chocolate Éclairs__" Celestia laughed levitating one of the éclairs out of the bowl, she unwrapped it and placed it in her mouth, she then did the same for Wendy_

_Wendy happily chewed the éclair "__I can see why he likes these they are delightful, Bonbon will be getting some visits from me more often__" Wendy laughed "__well princess we have lots of work to do so please enjoy the rest of your evening and may you and Alex enjoy your stay here in Ponyville__" Wendy said happily standing up and walking with Celestia to the door _

"_Thank you Wendy and may we be gracious guests while we are here and please have a wonderful evening and a safe trip home__" Celestia said and watched as Mayor Wendy headed home, Celestia returned inside and looked at her belly "__I didn't sense any of Alex's magic while we played earlier meaning he hadn't sterilised himself__" she said with a smile on her face "__looks like we'll have another bundle of joy on the way__" she giggled gently tapping her belly then prancing into the kitchen to get herself some food and then headed to the room to join Alex in bed_

_Alex woke the following morning with Celestia tucked happily between his front hooves and under his wing "__good morning sleepy head__" Celestia said playfully as Alex sat up and Celestia sat up between his hind legs and placing herself against his chest _

_Alex smiled at her "__so I see you finally noticed that I didn't use my sterilising spell is that why your being all snuggly this morning__" Alex asked as Celestia continued to snuggle into his coat "__alright my dear come on lets go get some breakfast then loiter around town for the day__" Alex said playfully hopping out of bed _

_Celestia jumped onto Alex's back and let him carry her down stairs "__I want to be lazy today do you mind if all I do today is play snuggle buddy?__" Celestia said with the tone that made her feel like a high school mare again _

_Alex just started laughing "__you may do what you like today__" Alex replied as he entered the kitchen and started preparing breakfast "__want anything particular for breakfast?__" he asked looking back at Celestia_

_Celestia looked Alex right in the eyes "__are you on the menu?__" she giggled_

"_You wish I was on the menu__" Alex laughed looking at Celestia then kissed her cheek_

_Celestia was not on Alex's back while they had breakfast instead she was happily sitting between his hooves while they ate and climbed onto Alex's back when they went to leave "__I love how soft your coat is and I can feel every muscle in your back__" she said rubbing herself against his coat_

_Alex wandered into town and sat down in the park to enjoy the sun and Celestia put herself back in her favourite spot of the day "__having fun are you?__" Alex asked with a smile_

"_Yup__" Celestia replied rubbing her head against Alex's coat_

"_NAWW don't they look so cute and they still look like they are in there early twenties Alicorns sure are lucky__" Octavia said as she and her friends walked past "__Celestia what has you so lovey dovey today__" she asked looking at Celestia who was practically radiating with happiness_

"_Octavia come on we have to get to our rehearsal before it's too late__" Beauty Brass said sternly_

"_Bye Alex we'll see you later and Celestia behave yourself in public ok__" Octavia laughed as she left _

_Celestia and Alex were visited a lot throughout the day and as Celestia didn't want to move from her spot Alex decided that it would be best to stay put to keep Celestia happy as she meant more to him than anything in the world and right behind her was his daughters "__what say we head to the restaurant for lunch?__" Alex said after sitting there for nearly 5 hours _

_Celestia stood up slightly annoyed "__can we come back here after lunch?__" she asked_

_Alex just smiled at her "__well duh silly that was the idea__" he replied _

_Celestia took off "__well come on the faster we eat the faster we can get back to sunbathing__" she said coming to a stop and looking back at Alex_

"_You're like a High School mare with her first colt friend__" Alex laughed catching up to Celestia_

_After lunch Alex did a quick run around Ponyville to work the food off then bought some éclairs from Bonbon and returned to Celestia in the park "__you took your time__" Celestia sulked raising her head off the grass to look at him _

_Alex laid himself down on the grass and Celestia sat down in between his front hooves and Alex placed his head on her left hind leg "__say ah Celestia__" Alex said playfully_

"_AH__" Celestia said and quicker then she could react Alex placed an éclair in her mouth _

_Alex looked up at Celestia from her left hind leg "__forgive me now__" he said with a laugh _

_Celestia looked down at Alex as he placed and éclair in his mouth "__Oh you__" she laughed kissing Alex's forehead "__you know how to make me smile every time__" she said smiling_

_Alex looked up again "__that's because you're easy to keep happy silly lots of love and affection with compliments and gifts__" Alex explained happily as he sat up and Celestia adjusted her position _

_Celestia looked at Alex in the face from over her shoulder "__am I really that easy to keep happy__" she asked blushing at the fact that she was so easy to keep happy _

"_As long as you keep acting like a high school mare who is on a date with her first colt friend then keeping you happy is easy__" Alex explained with a smile_

_Celestia went red in the face "__and you are, oh no I can't think of a comparison to compare you with__" Celestia said with a laugh_

_Alex just started roaring with laughter "__My dear Celestia being with you like this is a dream come true for me so please enjoy today as much as I am ok__" Alex said smiling at her_

_The smile and happiness on Celestia's face vanished completely and a dark glow came over her "__to think if it wasn't for you I'd probably be doing this kind of thing with Discord__" she shuddered "j__ust thinking that I could have birthed his foals is a nightmare__" she said darkly _

_Alex kissed Celestia "__but I prevented that from happening so smile my dear and erase those dark thoughts from you mind__" Alex said putting another éclair in Celestia's mouth_

_Celestia lit up with delight "__you're right because of you i have two very beautiful daughters and a husband that's easily Equestria's greatest warrior__" she sang the delight coming over her again "__and the idea that I might be having another foal just makes me radiate with happiness__" she giggled_

_Alex couldn't react fast enough as a paw came out of nowhere and slammed Celestia right where her womb was located "__now that I know that let's see how you feel having an abortion__" a familiar voice said _

_Alex grabbed Celestia and teleported a safe distance away and checked Celestia over who was coughing up her lunch and breakfast "__Damn it__" he snapped grabbing Celestia again and teleporting to the hospital "__I need somepony to check Celestia over I have a problem to take care of__" Alex snarled leaving Celestia at the hospital_

_Discord was back and standing in the middle of Ponyville laughing "__oh now that was funny the look on your face Alex is too much__" Discord laughed _

_Alex fired a spell of concentrated magic and blew the arm Discord used to punch Celestia in the midsection with clean off "__no Discord that shot was funny__" Alex said marching forward as his colours changed _

"_Not another step Alex unless you want your girls going splat__" Discord said darkly, teleporting Melody and Noelle into view_

"_Dad helps us__" the Twins cried looking at their father in terror_

_Alex's fury was building by the second but he calmed himself "__what is it you want Discord and how is it that you have come back__" Alex asked_

_Discord looked around "__Ursa minor blood is amazing isn't it the Gryphon rebels used it to bring me back__" Discord explained "__now how best to punish you for taking Celestia from me and creating these ugly things__" he said shaking Melody and Noelle with his remaining arm_

_Alex kept his composure "__Get to the point Discord what, do I have to do to make you put the girls down gently__" Alex snapped_

"_Hmm oh I know if you snap all of your wings I'll give them back to you without a single scratch on them__" Discord laughed_

_Alex didn't bat an eye, he just looked at his wings and magically snapped them and didn't even scream in pain "__done now give me my daughters__" he snapped angrily_

_Discord teleported Melody and Noelle to Alex's side "__dad why did you do that to your wings, we aren't worth it__" Noelle cried _

_Alex looked at his daughters "__your lives mean more to me than my own now go back to Fluttershy and stay safe__" he said sternly and the girls ran for Fluttershy's house "__now to deal with you__" he snapped_

_Discord started Laughing "__how can you defeat me if you can't even fly__" he laughed _

_Alex's eyes lit up as he activated his psychic abilities and slammed Discord head first into the ground "__don't even think for a second that my wings being broken is a weakness Discord, as an expert warrior I know that it pays to keep some skills hidden and i think it's time I revealed the attacking side of my psychic powers__" Alex explained_

_To prove his point Alex ripped Discords left leg off and crushed it "__How dare you__" he started saying but Alex psychically held his mouth shut_

_Alex slammed Discord through a building then pulled him out and magically repaired the building then ripped Discords horns off "__I can do this all day as my psychic power run of my mental strength and not my magic__" Alex laughed and Discord teleported to what he thought was a safe distance "__I don't think so now get back here__" Alex snapped psychically dragging Discord back to his line of sight_

_Discord was terrified "__I think I made a big mistake coming back__" he said quivering with fear _

"_No really Discord and the fact the you hit Celestia right were her womb was located has made your punishment so much worse__" Alex snapped slamming Discord into the ground again and again _

"_Please spare me I'm sorry__" Discord cried looking at Alex with pleading eyes _

_Alex stared at Discord, his eyes full of dark intent "__I have the right mind to kill you__" he said darkly "__However Celestia needs my attention so I'll leave you to the guards that are stationed here in Ponyville but if I ever see you again I'll finish you for good__" Alex said sharply and headed back to the hospital_

_Alex walked into the hospital putting his wings back in place as he had only dislocated them instead of breaking them "__Prince Alex I'm sorry to say this but if Princess Celestia was pregnant she isn't anymore, we've told her this and she hasn't stopped crying once since we told her__" Nurse Red Heart said gently and led the way to Celestia's hospital room_

_Celestia looked at Alex as he walked in and broke down again "__Alex tell me you dealt with him__" she cried _

_Alex felt his heart shatter "__Discord is right now missing a few parts and being supressed by the guards__" he explained and before he could blink Celestia was out the door "__Celestia what are you doing?__" he called after her_

_Celestia raced across town to Discords location "__Oh Celestia are you here to see me?__" Discord said as he was happy to see Celestia_

_Celestia leaped into the air "__Die you foul beast__" she screamed landing on Discord's head crushing his skull _

_Alex arrived to see Celestia step off Discord's lifeless body "__sweet god__" he gasped racing up to Celestia _

_Celestia looked at Alex "__that was punishment for killing my unborn foal you monster__" she snapped and headed home _

_Alex magiced Celestia onto his back "__today started out so well too, I'm sorry today turned into such disaster Celestia I really am__" Alex said gently and he walked home _

_Celestia started crying again "__I can't believe it I was pregnant with our third foal and Discord did this to me, how did he even come back to life__" Celestia cried _

"_The gryphon rebels that took some of Gowler's blood well they used it to revive Discord__" Alex explained "__and fret not Celestia we'll have another foal soon I promise__" Alex said walking into the house _

_Celestia and Alex didn't eat the rest of the day, they just laid on the floor in the lounge room, Celestia laid between Alex's front hooves crying all afternoon, News of Celestia's forced abortion by Discord spread like wildfire thanks to Twinkle Shine, nearly everypony in Ponyville had come to see Celestia even Fancy Pants and Fleur dis lee who were in town came to pay her a visit "__how is she doing Alex?__" Fleur asked gently sitting on the floor and brushing Celestia's mane "__Celestia darling you can't let this keep you down just remember that you have a loving husband who is ready willing and able isn't that right Alex?__" she said with a hearty laugh_

_Alex smiled "__you got that right__" he said gently nuzzling Celestia "__I'm ready to go at any time__" he laughed _

_Celestia finally smiled "__thank you Fancy, Fleur and Alex your encouragement has helped me greatly__" she said rubbing her head against Alex's neck_

"_Well we must be on our way and princess it is good to see you smiling again after such a traumatic event__" Fancy Pants said with a smile he kissed Celestia's cheek then he left with Fleur right behind him _

_Celestia stood up and looked at Alex "__playtime come on__" she said with a wicked grin _

_Alex stood up "__food first heh I'm not playing on an empty stomach__" he laughed heading for the kitchen_

"_Lame you're no fun__" Celestia cried following _

"_Chin up Celestia as payment I'll let you try anything you like no matter how naughty it may be__" Alex said _

_Celestia's mood changed in a heartbeat "__anything I want?__" she asked and Alex nodded _

_After their very late Dinner they both headed for to their room for playtime, outside in town unbeknownst to the town gryphon rebels had arrived and reclaimed Discord's remains "__we still have use for you Discord but we'll be taking extra precautions to make sure you do as you are told but fret not you will get another chance to verse Alexander again__" A male Gryphon said as they placed Discord's remains into a large tank and flew off as silently as they arrived _

_Alex awoke the next morning more worn out than ever "__how many new things did she try?__" Alex said getting shakily to his hooves and heading over to the window he stepped out onto the balcony to enjoy the morning sun and breeze "__when was the last time I did this?__" he laughed laying his weary body down and looking over the town _

_A playful weight climbing onto his back told him that Celestia was awake "__good morning Alex did you sleep well?__" Celestia said happily nibbling Alex's ear _

_Alex just smiled as Celestia placed her front hooves around Alex's neck and crossing them on his chest "__I slept well thank you my dear though I am a little stiff__" Alex laughed rubbing his head on Celestia's neck_

_They laid there for several hours when Fluttershy came into view carrying Sun Seed and Melody and Noelle flying beside here "__I hope you don't mind but I taught them the basics of flying and Rainbow dash said she would teach them a few more of the advanced skills once Cloud Puff is willing to learn to fly__" Fluttershy explained as she landed on the balcony_

"_Thank you Fluttershy I was meaning to teach them myself but was unsure of how to do it and as a Pegasus born Alicorn having you teach them is a far better out come so once again thank you__" Alex said happily watching his daughters fly around "__ok girls it's time to land before you tire yourselves out__" he called _

_Melody and Noelle landed "__mommy seems happy today you must have entertained her well dad way to go__" they cheered as they clambered onto his head _

"_Alex can I ask you to look after Sun Seed for me please I have some medical procedures to perform on some woodland creatures and can't afford to look after him at the same time so can you look after him please?__" Fluttershy asked _

_Alex looked at Fluttershy "__it would be my pleasure Fluttershy pass him here__" Alex replied and before Alex could grab him Celestia had him in her wings and was nuzzling him like he was her own "__well that was unexpected__" Alex laughed_

_Celestia hopped off Alex's back and carried Sun Seed inside "__come on Alex we'll look after Sun Seed together, Fluttershy can you send word to Rainbow Dash that if she would like we can look after Cloud Puff for her as well__" Celestia said happily prancing from the room._

_Weeks passed by after that day and life was quiet just the way Alex liked it when a blood curdling scream could be heard coming from across town and Alex took off for its source and found himself at the home of Rarity, Spike and Gem "__Rarity it's Alex I'm coming in__" he called as he magically unlocked the door "__where is Spike these days honestly he's never around when Rarity needs him__" Alex said sternly_

_Rarity was looking at herself in the mirror with her new wings stretched wide "__Alex it finally happened__" she laughed jumping on him _

_Alex looked at the new born Alicorn "__Rarity the Alicorn and Princess of Generosity now that has a nice ring to it and Rarity you look stunning__" Alex said looking at her_

"_Now what do I do?__" Rarity asked_

_This thought never occurred to Alex not even once, all 6 of the princess' of Harmony had arrived and he wasn't sure what to do next "__I'm not sure to be honest I'll have to ask Celestia cause I'm just as confused as you are__" Alex said scratching his chin with his hoof "__let's go see Celestia and see if she has any ideas__" he suggested picking Gem up in his wings and they left together "__Rarity I've been wondering where has Spike been lately__" Alex asked looking at Gem and nuzzling her_

_Rarity suddenly looked miserable "__he's been in Canterlot on Royal business a lot lately I wonder if he doesn't love me anymore__" she cried as tears appeared in her eyes _

_Alex swept Rarity off her hooves "__stop those negative thoughts this instant young lady, Spike loves you and Gem more than anything in this world there is no way he would just up and leave you two__" Alex said encouragingly "__if he ever did I'd kill him myself__" Alex mumbled darkly as they walked along_

_Rarity arrived without Alex at the house, she looked behind her and saw him nuzzling Gem "__Alex dear what seems to be the matter?__" Rarity asked _

"_What do I do Gem I just remembered a key flaw in all dragon males that will break your mothers heart if I told her__" Alex said sitting down as tears ran down his nose and baby Gem just patted Alex's nose "__I guess you're right, I'll have to tell her before it's too late thank you Gem__" he chuckled rubbing Gems belly with his nose_

_Rarity looked at Alex as he got back up to his hooves and headed towards the house and opened the door for her "__Alex you look troubled what's wrong?__" Rarity asked _

_Alex looked at Rarity and gave her a weak smile "__I'll tell you inside and in private__" Alex replied following Rarity indoors "__how could I honestly have forgotten__" he said placing Gem in the play pen with the other foals "__you little ones play nice now ok__" Alex said happily and headed upstairs into his room and started pacing, he knew he had to tell her about it but how to break it to her gently without breaking her heart_

_Rarity walked in to see Alex sitting on the floor clearly deep in thought "__Alex is there something you wanted to talk about?__" Rarity said quietly _

_Alex looked at Rarity and tapped the floor in front of him and Rarity sat down right where he tapped "__this is going to be hard for you to take as it is for me to tell you__" Alex said as a tear landed on Rarity's head_

"_Speak your mind Alex I'll listen__" Rarity said_

_Alex took a deep breath "__male dragons after mating tend to abandon their mates and leave them to raise the cluster on their own__" Alex explained looking at Rarity he continued "__it's not a matter of it being personal it's more like an instinctual habit, Spike shows signs of resisting the habit by how much he comes to your aid whenever you are in trouble but they fact that he is almost never home means the habit is still getting the better of him__" Alex finished explaining _

_Rarity had tears running down her face and Alex picked her up "__Spike doesn't love me anymore how am I going to break this to Gem that her father isn't coming home__" She cried while Alex held her close_

_Alex held Rarity for nearly 3 hours when Rarity finally fell asleep, Alex started singing "__River oh river flow gently for me, such precious cargo you bare, Sleep and remember this last lullaby I'll be with you where you dream__" he sang quietly and kissed Rarity's forehead "__sleep well Rarity may your dreams carry you to happier places__" Alex said and placed Rarity in his bed then went to the balcony and laid down_

_Celestia walked into the room and joined Alex "__I think what you told her was the right thing to do, it was best she found out early now I believe she will be able to recover from this__" Celestia said laying herself over Alex's back "__Spike will have a lot to answer for__" she said sharply _

_Spike arrived in Ponyville that afternoon by this time word had spread thanks to Pinkie and the town wasn't pleased to see him, he asked several ponies where he could find Rarity but he was ignored every time "__What's gotten into everypony, oh well I may as well head over to princess Celestia's and see what's going on__" Spike said as he was quite annoyed at having been ignored by everypony _

_Celestia sat in the lounge room with the foals and the Princess' of Harmony as well as Ribbon Rhythm and Glitter, they all sat there happily chatting away while Alex napped in the room, Spike knocked on the door "__Princess Celestia its Spike may I come in__" he called _

_Celestia rose from the lounge and walked to the door and opened it "__come in Spike we have a lot to discuss__" she said and walked back into the lounge room_

_Spike noticed Rarity and Gem instantly and he turned to walk away but walked right into Alex's legs "__I don't think so__" Alex snapped angrily_

_Spike walked into the lounge room and sat down, while Alex curled up at the door and went back to sleep "__why is everypony treating me like I did something wrong?__" Spike asked looking around _

"_You think abandoning Rarity and Gem is not doing something wrong ever since you impregnated Rarity you have barely been home, you always say that it's royal business in Canterlot but I flew to Canterlot to speak to Lauren but she said you haven't been to the castle once, now Spike WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?__" Twilight snapped _

_Spike was suddenly awkward "__And don't say that it was for Cadence because we asked her and she hasn't seen you either__" Rainbow said angrily_

_Alex had woken up as this was all news to him "__and if you so much as mention a female dragon Spike well I think Princess Rarity will be more than happy to deal with you personally__" Alex said from the door_

_Spike sat down "__I've been in the Everfree forest this whole time you have to understand that it's in my blood to leave the one I mated with and just vanish I've tried resisting it but I have failed every time so I came back today to say goodbye and to say sorry to Rarity for causing her so much heartache__" Spike said looking at the floor "__I caused you so much pain by never coming home and not helping you raise Gem I'm sorry__" he cried and raced out of the house_

_Alex watched Spike leave "__Rarity what do you want me to do with him?__" Alex asked looking at Rarity_

_Rarity had taken her necklace off and was looking at it "__Spike gave me this gem you know he was going to keep it as a gift for himself for his birthday but gave it to me instead, I've treasured it ever since__" Rarity explained then looked at Gem "__and he also gave me Gem while I am upset that he has left me and Gem to fend for ourselves I strangely enough don't mind really__" she said _

_Alex listened to every word "__Spike has no idea what a beautiful mare he has just lost, Rarity may you find a stallion who has a heart as generous as yours__" Alex said _

_Months passed by and on occasion Applejack could be seen flying with a Pegasus Pony named Thunderlane, Pinkie Pie could be seen bouncing around as Braeburn walked along beside her, Rarity stayed in the happy company of Alex and Celestia, Lauren came to visit them one day with an idea "__I've been thinking now that the Princess' of Harmony have arrived why don't we hold a mass coronation for them__" she sang happily_

_Alex looked at her from the top of the stairs "__anypony mind if I stay out of this I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling a little lazy right now__" Alex laughed as he rolled over so Melody, Noelle and Cloud Puff could jump on his belly "__that and I'm having far too much fun playing with the foals__" he said with a smile _

_Lauren looked at Alex "__that's fine I was going to ask you to foal sit the foals anyway__" Lauren laughed "__come on Celestia I'll need your organising skills amongst other things for this and Alex take care of the foals ok__" she said_

_Alex was being tickled "__You can count on me__" he laughed "__AHH no stop it__" he cried through his laughter_

"_He seems to be having fun__" Celestia said with a smile "__I haven't heard him laugh like that in years__" she giggled looking at Alex as he was continued to be tickle tortured _

_Celestia and Lauren walked outside to see Rainbow land in front of the house "__I'm here to pick up Cloud Puff is she ready to go__" Rainbow asked_

_Celestia looked at the door "__depends if you call giving Alex a tickle torture ready to go__" Celestia said with a laugh_

_Rainbow looked at the house and she could hear Alex laughing "__I'd hate to disturb them I guess I'll get some more things for Cloud Puff and leave her in Alex's care who knows maybe Spitfire will let me head back to the wonderbolts and get some of this rust off my wings__" Rainbow laughed and took off_

_Rainbow returned 30 minutes later with a saddle bag full of supplies for Cloud Puff "__leave her with me Rainbow she couldn't be in better hooves__" Alex laughed while the foals still climbed all over him_

"_DOG PILE__" Melody yelled and all three of them jumped on Alex's head_

"_NO__" Alex laughed standing up and heading into the bathroom "__SAVE ME__" he chuckled _

"_Heh Dad cornered himself in the bathroom let's get him__" Noelle laughed_

_Rainbow Dash watched as the girls flew into the bathroom "__GOTCHA__" Alex roared playfully and the screams of the girls told Rainbow they were having fun_

_Rainbow walked outside "__Cloud Puff is in for a good time here__" she laughed and took off _

_Over the next few days Alex played with the foals when Clutterstep raced up to him glowing crimson "__Alex do you think you could help me with a rather__" he dropped his volume and leaned in close to Alex's ear "__erotic problem__" he said_

"_Bonbon, Lyra can you mares look after these three please I need to help Clutterstep__" Alex said as the mares walked by_

_Bonbon and Lyra came up to them "__we would love to take care of them for a bit__" Lyra said _

_Alex looked at the foals "__behave yourselves for Bonbon and Lyra while I'm gone I'll help him as quickly as I can then come back ok__" Alex said and the three foals nodded "__lead on Clutter__" he chuckled_

_Clutterstep led the way back to the library "__I don't know how this happened but yeah it took a lot to draw my attention away from them__" he explained_

"_Them?__" Alex thought inside his head_

_The noise and smell in the library caused him to lock the door behind him and sealed the library off from the town "__why did you lock us in here?__" Clutterstep asked_

_The smell alone was sending Alex crazy "__Clutter how can resist that smell?__" Alex asked_

_Clutterstep took a deep breath through his nose "__Heck yeah__" he cheered then shook it off "__mating comes later we have to sought out Twilight and the quads__" he said and headed up stairs and stopped at the door "__take a look__" he whispered _

_Alex looked into the bedroom then pulled his head back out "__Wow Twilight knows how to throw a party, watch this Clutter, Oh darling Celestia forgive me__" he said and walked in "__mind if we join you ladies?__" he asked as Clutterstep followed him in _

_The 5 mares looked at the two stallions that just walked in "__licking has been all well and good but things just got better go ahead Princess you pick which one you want we'll take the other__" the quads sang_

_Twilight looked at Clutterstep "__I'll take the blue one__" she snickered, Alex cast his usual spells when he was forced to do anything against his vows._

_Alex and Clutterstep left the library nearly 2 hours later "__how does it feel to have had playtime with your special somepony?__" Alex asked_

_Clutterstep just blushed "__that wasn't how I was expecting my first time and what about you, you had the quads all over you and you put all four of them out cold how do you do it?__" Clutter asked looking at Alex impressed _

_Alex looked at Clutterstep "__if you have done the things that I have then handling a set of quads turns out to be rather easy but I reckon before I go get the foals I should have a bath come on__" Alex said and teleported himself and Clutterstep into the bathroom of his and Celestia's home and started washing himself while Clutterstep started washing himself as well_

_After half an hour Alex left the bathroom and went to get the foals "__Alex you took your time what happened with Clutterstep__" Bonbon asked_

"_Come with me my little ponies and I'll explain once the girls are in bed__" Alex replied and returned home_

_Once the foals were in bed Alex explained it to them "__good thing you put those spells on yourself huh, but who would have thought that Twilight swung both ways__" Lyra said blushing profusely "__what of Clutterstep?__" she asked_

_Alex looked up stairs "__I think the shock must have set in heh shall we go check on him__" Alex replied getting to his hooves and heading towards the bathroom_

"_What, have I done, what am I going to do if she is pregnant now oh my word Celestia will have my hide for sure__" Clutterstep cried _

_Alex walked in with Bonbon and Lyra "__Clutterstep you need to relax, do you know why Twilight chose you over me as I am obviously better equipped to please her needs__" Alex said with an evil grin_

_Clutterstep looked confused "__no but you're going to tell me anyway aren't you?__" he said_

_Alex nodded "__Twilight chose you over me because she loves you more than anything in this world and why the buck do you think she was playing with the Sarunamai sisters instead of another stallion?__" Alex said as a smile crept across Clutter's face _

_Clutterstep shook his head "__I have no clue__" he replied_

_Alex rolled his eyes when Bonbon and Lyra cut in front of him "__Because she was waiting for you and as you always breathe through your mouth you don't get affected by the pheromones as quickly as other stallions that's why she was playing with the four sisters__" Bonbon explained "__but did you know that if we wanted to Alex could play with us right now and with a few simple spells not get us pregnant__" Bonbon laughed _

"_While the idea is tempting I have broken my vows once today and that was hard enough so yeah I won't be doing it again for a bit__" Alex explained "__anyway Clutter Twilight chose you over me simple because she wanted her first time to be with you and despite her hormones being out of control she held enough rational sense to notice you__" Alex said with a laugh "__so if Twilight is pregnant know that it wasn't an accident__" he laughed and left the room_

_Alex walked down stairs to a knock on the door, he opened it to see Twilight and the Sarunamai sisters standing there "__Hello Alex is Clutterstep here?__" Twilight asked as Alex let the 5 mares in_

"_You will find him in the bathroom cleaning up and I believe Bonbon and Lyra are giving him a lecture__" Alex explained and Twilight took off upstairs, Alex turned his attention to the quads "__now what can I do for you lovely mares?__" he asked _

_The four mares started Circling him "__playing with us again would be nice and we know Celestia is pregnant so you are rather backed up and the Changeling Queen Arachnae is nowhere near here to please your needs, I reckon we could talk Princess Celestia into letting you have some mares to play with__" they sang in perfect harmony _

_Their voices alone were dragging Alex into a frenzy but he snapped himself out of it "__As pleasant as that sounds you will have to talk to Celestia about it__" Alex stammered as he sat down "__what makes these mares so tantalising could it be their charm?__" he thought inside his head _

_The quads looked defeated for a few seconds "__not every day we get a chance like this__" they said "__I wonder if Celestia will let us be Alex's toys as it is our special talent__" they giggled and they left the house "__talk to you soon Alex__" they called as they walked along_

_Alex looked out the door after them "__doing that is their special talent I wonder how Celestia is going to react to that__" Alex wondered as he stood up and returned to his day like nothing happened_

_The rest of the week was quiet apart from the visits from the Sarunamai sisters, they played with the foals mostly keeping them happy while Alex worked around the house "__just so you know Alex we aren't always in that type of mood we only become like that as part of a birth defect that causes us to go into heat faster than most mares and as Princess Twilight was in the same boat as us on the day, we took to playing with her and that's when you and her lover showed up__" the sisters explained_

_Alex looked at the mares, they were most certainly behaving very differently from when he first met them they were in control, cool, calm, collected and of course gorgeous, if it wasn't for his strong mind he would probably have taken them up on their offer for them to be his personal play mares but as he was devoted solely to Celestia he was determined to at least help them find their own Special somepony's that would be happy to quell them whenever they needed it "__well do you young mares have any particular stallions that you are interested in?__" Alex asked kindly_

_The four sisters all pointed at Alex "__you're the only one we are interested in, we've played with plenty of stallions but none have been able to quell us like you have and that's why we are only interested in playing with you__" the sisters said together_

_Alex was baffled "__have you tried the stallions of the apple family they might have the power you mares are looking for__" Alex said_

_The mares looked at each other "__we haven't tried any of the Apple Stallions yet as we don't leave town much__" 1 of the sisters said _

_Alex looked at the mares then it clicked to him "__if memory serves there is another apple family get together at Sweet Apple Acres today why not try your luck and as you mares are very beautiful I'm sure the single stallions will find you quite irresistible__" he said and nudged them out the door "__now off with you I'm sure you mares have better things to do then hang around with an old stallion like me__" Alex laughed _

"_Give yourself some credit darling you maybe in your 40s but you are still quite capable of pleasing a mare__" the sisters said and with friendly wave they departed_

_Alex took a deep breath and sighed "__having those mares here makes me nervous as hell but I honestly hope they find their Special somepony's, may the radiance of the sun and the moon guide their paths to a happier future__" Alex said bowing his head towards the mares as they faded from sight_

_Alex spent the rest of the day playing with the foals as all the house chores had been done while the Sarunamai sisters were visiting, there was a knock on the door "__Alex it's Fluttershy are you home__" she said sweetly_

_Alex opened the door "__Fluttershy darling welcome please come in__" Alex replied stepping back and allowing her and Sun Seed inside _

"_Sorry to bother you at this time of afternoon but Macintosh wanted to take me out to dinner tonight__" Fluttershy explained _

_Alex smiled "__and you came to ask me if I would look after Sun Seed for the night while you two enjoy dinner together__" Alex said _

_Fluttershy blushed "__would you be so kind as to do this for us?__" she asked_

"_It would be my pleasure__" Alex replied taking Sun Seed from Fluttershy "__I'll put him straight to bed with the others__" Alex said with a quiet laugh_

"_Also I think Rainbow Dash will be along with Cloud Puff later as she would like some alone time with Soarin if you know what I mean__" Fluttershy said with a gentle smile _

_Alex just laughed "__I'll be more than happy to look after her as well__" he replied and watched as Fluttershy took to the sky "__I can see why Macintosh fell for her__" he laughed "__gorgeous personality, beautiful mane and tail, and her body on its own is stunning, but I still prefer Celestia over every other mare, come along little Sun Seed time for bed__" Alex chuckled as he headed upstairs to the nursery_

_Rainbow arrived with a gentle tap on the nursery window and Alex let her in "__sorry Alex I bumped into Fluttershy on my way here and she told me you would be happy to look after Cloud Puff for me so I could be alone with Soarin__" Rainbow said gently_

_Alex just smiled "__yup it would be my pleasure just place her in her cradle I'll take care of the rest__" Alex chuckled and watched as Rainbow took off out the window, he started singing to keep the foals asleep and he soon fell asleep himself_

_3 months passed by quietly and Alex was summoned back to Canterlot Castle and was told to bring the foals with him, he landed just outside Canterlot and sat down for a bit "__sorry for being a bother Uncle Alex we know you're in a hurry to get back to the castle__" Cloud Puff whimpered _

_Alex put the foals down on the grass "__Cloud Puff my darling child you don't need to apologise I know better than most that little ones your age get tired very quickly so I don't mind stopping so you can rest__" Alex said and playfully nudged Cloud Puff over_

"_Uncle is now really the time to play games__" Cloud Puff laughed_

_Alex stopped for a moment when he noticed Sun Seed trying to stand up "__come on little one you can do it__" he said encouragingly when he suddenly noticed Gem try the same thing "__no way__" he laughed "__Girls what say we walk into town so I can help Gem and Sun Seed perfect their walking__" Alex suggested _

_The 3 eldest foals cheered "__Now that sounds like fun__" they laughed _

_Alex stood up and placed 2 of his wings low enough for Gem and Sun Seed to latch onto and began a very slow walk into town "__look at this everypony Alex is teaching two foals to walk at the same time and what a fascinating method he is using__" the ponies of Canterlot kept saying and once the foals were tired Alex picked him up in his wings and carried them the rest of the way "__now that is a father figure__" they cheered as Alex walked through town_

_Cloud Puff, Melody and Noelle landed on Alex's back "__they really do love you don't they Uncle Alex__" Cloud Puff said happily_

_Alex entered the castle grounds but instead of going inside he headed for his private garden instead "__while it is probably true that I am loved by everypony did you know I can actually read the minds of other ponies and that I was actually once a very different creature__" Alex said sitting near the small pond and tapping it with his hoof "__indeed I used to look a lot different__" he mumbled as an image of his Human self-appeared standing on the water_

_The three older girls looked at it "__that's what you used to look like?__" they asked_

_Alex slashed the image with his free wings "__yes that's what I used to look like but due to a certain Draconiquis__" Alex said sharply as an image of Discord and himself in his human form appeared on the water's surface "__I nearly lost my life trying to free Celestia from the Curse the Draconiquis put on her a very long time ago__" Alex explained _

_Melody and Noelle looked their father in the face "__if we may ask dad just how old are you and mother__" they asked sweetly _

_Alex looked at his foals with a smile "__believe it or not there is nearly 1000 years between me and your mother, I am 46 years old and your mother is 1041 a staggering 995 years between us but despite that difference between us we made it work and your mother's wish of finally starting her own family finally came true when you two were born__" Alex explained _

_Alex stood up and started heading towards the front doors "__but dad surely you could have found a younger pony to be with then mother who is 995 years your elder__" Noelle said with a laugh_

_Alex looked at Noelle "__love can be a funny thing age has no power over who you love, while you think that a mare must always love a stallion such things are never always true, you will often find mares who love each other prime examples of this effect are Bonbon who loves Lyra and Octavia who loves Vinyl Scratch, it's also known to happen between stallions mind I have never seen such a thing in all my years here but for future reference age and gender play no part in who you fall in love with__" Alex said happily as he walked through the castle _

"_So Uncle Alex how did you meet Aunty Celestia?__" Cloud Puff asked innocently_

_Alex just blushed "__I had just escaped from my own world of Erunera and I crash landed on a beach as I couldn't fly at the time and it was Celestia who found me unconscious, she healed my wounds and when I came too she was the first thing my waking eyes saw and I fell in love with her right then and there__" Alex said still blushing ignoring all the ponies staring at him as he walked passed talking to the foals_

"_You didn't tell her how you felt right away?__" Melody asked tugging on her dad's ear _

_Alex looked up at her though he couldn't see back that far "__my appearance was not Equine at the time how could I tell the one I loved how I felt about her when we weren't even the same species so to get my feelings across and to bring her some comfort and happiness I gave her all the affection I could, until that day 6 years ago when my life nearly ended and I took on this form, sure it took me 3 weeks to wake up but once I was awake the first thing I did was kiss her and tell her how I felt about her and we have been together ever since__" Alex said blushing as he entered his room and placed Gem and Sun Seed on the bed_

_Melody and Noelle looked impressed "__wow is all that how it happened__" they asked_

"_Yes it is and while he was human I had no idea how he felt about me, I honestly thought he was just doing everything he could to keep me happy but when he turned into an Alicorn his first actions were his kiss and his confession and we have loved each other since and 4 years later you two girls came into our lives__" Celestia explained walking out of the bathroom _

"_MOM__" the girl's cheered racing up to her_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__getting bigger dear about what four and a half nearly 5 months now__" he laughed then looked at his foals "__I've been meaning to ask but despite the tender young age of nearly 2 our girls are highly intelligent__" Alex said looking at his girls curiously "__while I love the fact that they are so smart is it normal for a foal to be this clever at such a young age__" he asked _

_Celestia looked at her daughters "__you know it's just a theory but I think it's our combined DNA make up that might have given them their intelligence__" Celestia suggested_

_Alex had a better idea and one that made a lot more sense to him "__I think it might be you Celestia my dear, think about it you've been around for over 1000 years I wouldn't be surprised if your body has naturally integrated your wisdom into your ovaries so any foal you birth has a high level of intelligence, well that's what I think anyway__" Alex said with a gentle laugh _

_Celestia sat down on the bed between Alex's front hooves which he wrapped his hooves around her and crossed them between her hind legs "__your theory sounds a lot more solid than mine Alex how did you come up with that?__" Celestia asked_

_Alex rubbed his head on Celestia side "__it was just a thought and as the mother plays a bigger role in the foals development before birth it only seemed right to believe that our daughters intellect came strictly from you the only part I played in their birth was gender, eye colour, coat colour and mane and tail colour, other than that it was all you my dear__" Alex explained then quickly fell asleep with his hooves still wrapped around Celestia's hind quarters_

_Celestia carefully removed Alex's hooves so she could move then laid herself down beside Alex and leaned him against her body where he instinctively buried his face in her coat "__silly boy when was the last time you had a decent night's sleep, oh right you had those five to take care of so sleep wasn't really on the menu was it?__" Celestia laughed covering herself and Alex with the quilt _

_Noelle and Cloud Puff had taken over teaching Sun Seed and Gem how to walk while Melody had found her father's book of pranks "__I have got to try some of these__" Melody laughed _

"_If you try any of those on Sun Seed and Gem I swear Melody I'll tell dad that you have been reading his prank books again, you know those are only meant for Aunty Pinkie Pie and Aunty Rainbow Dash__" Noelle snapped_

_Melody looked at her twin sister "__and you constantly reading his philosophy books is any better you egg head and besides who do you think I got my knack for pranking from, I learned all I know about pranking from aunty Pinkie and aunty Rainbow so lighten up and live a little__" Melody retorted with a laugh _

"_I for one like Aunty Rarity , Aunty Applejack and Aunty Fluttershy, they are a lot more calmer then my mother and Aunty Pinkie pie, and Aunty Twilight always has her nose stuck in a book__" Cloud Puff said as she helped Gem walk around the room_

_Celestia just watched the foals play and have fun, when Clutterstep came racing in he jumped the foals with the greatest of ease and landed by the bed "__nice air time for an earth pony Clutterstep what brings you here?__" Celestia asked as the delight of seeing Clutterstep again had made her day "__look at how well you have grown__" she said looking at Clutterstep with pride_

_Clutterstep looked at Celestia and nodded "__sorry Princess but well I was on my way to the castle with Bonbon Lyra and Twilight when Lyra collapsed and well, GUARDS BRING HER IN__" Clutterstep called and four guards walked in carrying Lyra on a stretcher_

_Alex woke up "__magical over load, Bonbon when was the last time Lyra used her magic?__" Alex asked getting to his hooves _

_Bonbon looked scared "__she hasn't used it in nearly a month__" Bonbon explained _

_Alex motioned the guards to put Lyra down and step aside "__this will hurt me more then it will hurt her__" Alex explained and latched onto Lyra's horn and started draining her magic, after 10 minutes Alex let Lyra's horn go and the resulting explosion buried Alex in the wall "__OW__" he cried landing with a thud on the floor near his bed_

_Lyra woke up and got to her hooves shakily "__Well I feel better__" she chuckled _

_Bonbon kissed Lyra and started bouncing around "__good for you Lyra but why did you two come to the castle?__" Celestia asked _

_Bonbon and Lyra both turned crimson "__Clutterstep could you and Twilight take the foals out to the garden to play with Glitter please I have a feeling this conversation is not meant for young ears__" Alex said getting up and shaking the debris off himself_

"_We were wondering if there was a way for two mares to have a foal without the need of a stallion__" Bonbon said looking at Lyra "__we have both been mounted once out of mating season so neither of us has birthed a foal before but our bodies are ready for the burden__" she explained_

"_So we came here to ask Alex if he knew any ways for two mares to have a foal without the need of a stallion__" Lyra said _

_Alex could see this question was taking a lot of courage to ask "__I know of a way__" Alex replied and ever Celestia looked at him shocked_

"_Are you serious__" Celestia gasped_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__it's a human method called artificial insemination where they impregnate a mare with semen from a stallion that has the right qualities they want in the next generation of foals__" Alex explained "__but as these girls don't want a stallion involved I'll have to use a different way while the impregnation method stays the same__" he added and taking on his half form for the first time in a while_

_The 3 mares looked at Alex "__what do you mean?__" Bonbon asked _

_Alex laughed "__did you know mares have seminal glands as well, so using those I'm going to use your DNA make up to impregnate both of you at the same time now hold still I promise I'll be gentle__" Alex explained _

_Alex worked for nearly 4 hours on Bonbon and Lyra while Celestia watched "__he hasn't used their birth canals once for the method__" Celestia said clearly shocked_

_Alex stood up and returned to his Alicorn form "__there you go ladies Process complete, congratulations__" Alex said returning to his place beside Celestia "__just be sure to come to me monthly so I can check up on you both ok__" he suggested_

_Bonbon and Lyra looked at each other over joyed "__Girls don't be reckless as anything that happens to you now could cost you your foals__" Celestia said sternly_

_Bonbon and Lyra turned the attention to Celestia "__princess I just noticed you haven't moved from the bed once are you alright?__" Lyra asked_

_Celestia got up off the bed so they could see her belly "__I wonder why I don't move around so much__" Celestia giggled and clambered back onto the bed _

_Alex had fallen back asleep "__he is rather tired isn't he__" Bonbon said with a laugh _

_Celestia nuzzled Alex "__taking care of 5 foals is taxing on him as he can't get as much sleep and once this little one is born he'll be getting even less the poor dear I think I might have to hire some help so Alex can rest properly__" Celestia explained while she gently tapped her belly_

_Lyra stepped up to the bed "__princess if I may ask when, will we be out of danger of losing the foals__" Lyra asked_

_Celestia looked at Lyra then Bonbon "__pregnancy can be a funny thing as you will not be out of danger of losing the foals during the whole pregnancy so being careful is an absolute must but if you ever want to abort the pregnancy it's best to do so before the second month otherwise it's too late__" Celestia explained "__I've already had a miscarriage thanks to a revived and now dead again Discord, Alex waited a month for my body to recover before he impregnated me again__" she said laying her head on Alex's neck _

_Lyra looked at Bonbon "__I think it might be best if we played it safe till these two are born what, do you reckon?__" Lyra asked_

"_I believe that will be a good idea__" Bonbon replied _

_Celestia was suddenly deep in thought "__why don't you 2 stay here in the castle as Alex doesn't have much to do other than looking after the foals keeping an eye on you two might help him keep his mind occupied as he can get bored pretty quickly__" Celestia said_

_Alex came round for only a few moments "__Twilight's expecting her first as well she should be about 2 months along now and the morning sickness should kick in soon__" Alex laughed then fell back asleep_

_There was silence for about 10 minutes when Twilight and Clutterstep walked in with the foals "__is the conversation over?__" Twilight asked then turned her attention to Bonbon and Lyra "__you 2 feel different what happened to you?__" she said looking at them curiously_

"_What about you Twilight how are you feeling?__" Celestia asked _

_Twilight looked at her former teacher "__to be honest I was rather sick this morning but I'm fine now__" Twilight explained _

_Celestia just smiled "__anything else__" she asked_

"_Well my stomach feels rather tight and I can't eat anywhere near as much as I used too__" Twilight explained _

"_Not to mention your mood swings lately__" Clutterstep added _

_Celestia just started laughing "__that's some of the main symptom's Alex wake up we need your strong nose__" Celestia laughed _

_Alex woke up and smelt the air "__Twilight Sparkle come here__" Alex said sharply and tapped the bed beside him _

_Twilight did as she was told, before she could react Alex nudged her over and started draining her milk glands "__what is the meaning of this?__" Twilight gasped as the sensation swept over her_

_Alex pulled away and licked his lips "__that's the final symptom, Welcome to mother hood Twilight__" Alex laughed then curled back up and went to sleep_

_Clutterstep, Twilight, Bonbon and Lyra sat there looking at Alex shocked while Celestia just laughed "__how is this possible?__" Twilight cried _

_Celestia calmed her laughing to console her former student "__Twilight you have studied the magic of friendship created new magic so think of this as the next lesson in your life the creation of new life and for the record I believe you know who the father is already__" Celestia said_

_Twilight looked at Alex then shook her head and then realised that Clutterstep was looking at the floor while blushing, Twilight went to jump on Clutter in a fit of joy when Lyra magically caught her "__you don't want to do that Twilight as anything you do right now could cause you to lose the foal and I'm sure you don't want that__" Bonbon said_

_Twilight just wrapped her hooves around Clutterstep's neck and hugged him "__Twilight can I ask you to look after Bonbon's sweet shop as I want to keep her and Lyra here in the castle so Alex can monitor them__" Celestia said sweetly_

"_Is there something wrong with them?__" Twilight asked looking at Lyra and Bonbon worried_

"_Alex used a new method of impregnation on them and I want to make sure it goes smoothly__" Celestia explained_

"_They're pregnant no way who's the father?__" Clutterstep asked_

_Celestia just smiled while Bonbon and Lyra looked at each other dreamily "__there is no father and due to Alex's efforts the only DNA that will be found in Bonbon and Lyra's foals is that of their mother's__" Celestia explained_

"_There is no father how, is that possible?__" Twilight gasped_

_Celestia explained everything that Alex had said to them "__absolutely amazing I never knew such a method existed, Humans sure are scary__" Clutterstep said "__well anyway we should be on our way and Celestia it is good to see you again after so many years and Alex has been a huge improvement in your life__" Clutterstep said bowing gracefully "__for one you're not so stuck up anymore, you've loosened up and you are now far more beautiful then you were all the those years ago__" he laughed _

"_CLUTTERSTEP you naughty boy come here__" Celestia said angrily _

"_Now, now Celestia no sudden movements now don't want to lose the foal do you__" Clutterstep chuckled and made his way to Celestia "__I was only having some innocent fun and you were never stuck up, I learned that later on in my life that you were looking out for my best interests and now I want to tell you something__" Clutterstep said sweetly and Hugged Celestia "__thank you for taking such good care of me and you were easily the best foalster mother I had__" he said and turned to walk away_

_Celestia laid there on the bed with tears in her eyes "__Clutter__" she cried magicing the stallion back to her and holding him in her hooves "__I'm sorry I was so hard on you my darling boy I hope you can forgive me for having yelled at you so often__" Celestia said through plentiful sobs _

"_Mother please your embarrassing me__" Clutterstep chuckled and Celestia stopped crying to look him in the face "__you heard me right I will always think of you as my mother__" He laughed as tears started flowing down Celestia's face again _

_Alex had woken up with his head tucked under Celestia's wing and buried in her coat "__Celestia why not keep Clutterstep and Twilight here in the Castle for a while I'll head to Ponyville and leave a message with Wendy so she can spread the news that Bonbon and Lyra will be staying here and the Candy shop will be closed until they return__" Alex said directly into Celestia's head _

_Celestia moved her wing and Alex sat up "__your idea is a good one Alex get to it__" Celestia said and Alex took off _

"_What was a good idea?__" Twilight asked_

_Celestia looked at them all "__Alex suggested that I keep you and Clutterstep here for a while and that he would head down to Ponyville to tell Mayor Mare that Bonbon and Lyra will be staying here in the castle and that the sweet shop will be closed until they return__" Celestia explained_

_Twilight and the others were confused "__But I didn't hear him say anything__" Clutterstep said "__and I was sitting right here__" he gasped_

_Celestia started laughing "__Alex doesn't need to open his mouth to communicate remember__" Celestia sang _

_They all talked happily for 3 hours when Alex finally returned "__apologies for being late I stopped by Bonbon and Lyra's home to grab some things for them__" Alex said placing 4 saddle bags next to the mares _

"_It shouldn't have taken 3 hours though__" Twilight said sharply_

_Alex just smiled "__your right for something like getting outfits for them while they are here 3 hours was far too long but I was also talking to the Sarunamai sisters and their special somepony's then I was looking after the shop for a little bit while Rarity ducked out to grab supplies which only took half an hour after that I came straight home__" Alex explained _

"_That explains why you took so long__" Celestia said and Alex clambered back into bed "__now back to sleep with you, me and the others will watch over the foals__" she ordered and Alex obeyed and buried his head back into Celestia's coat_

_The others watched as Celestia covered Alex with her wing then both of them with the quilt "__and like that he is fast asleep talk about tired__" Lyra said happily leaning against Bonbon_

_Celestia looked at Alex then at Bonbon and Lyra "__Alex has spent months looking after our Daughters as well as Sun Seed, Gem and Cloud Puff so he hasn't had much sleep__" Celestia explained happily "__and when your foals arrive you will be feeling the same way he is__" she laughed _

_Months passed and Alex soon found himself tending to Celestia during labour once again it was a longer process this time and after 2 hours Hanon Springfeather was born and crying happily, Alex cleaned her up and laid her down so her mother could breast feed her "__I guess she has the magic side of the family__" Alex laughed as unlike her older sisters Hanon was a unicorn _

_Celestia was awake but barely "__what do you mean Alex?__" she mumbled lifting her head _

_Alex waited for Hanon to finish feeding then picked her up and placed her between her mother's front hooves "__look at her yourself and you'll see__" Alex replied gently as he levitated Celestia out of bed and took her and Hanon into the bathroom _

_Celestia's gaze never left Hanon "__we have a little unicorn in the family now our lives just got a whole lot more fun__" Celestia giggled as Alex carefully lowered her into the bath _

_Alex took Hanon and magically held her in Celestia's line of sight when Ribbon Rhythm walked in "__pass her here father I'll hold her while you bathe mother__" Ribbon said placing Hanon in her wings "__isn't she darling__" she giggled_

_Alex washed Celestia quickly and carefully so as not to cause any pain or stress, once he was done he magiced Celestia out of the bath dried her off then put her back into bed after he had changed the covers then climbed in next to her and they both fell asleep with Hanon in between them._


	19. Chapter 19

_CHAPTER 19_

_The next few weeks saw Alex happily tending to his daughters while Celestia worked and he temporarily took over ruling Equestria while Celestia fed Hanon, Alex was sitting on the throne on this particular day when Grell arrived in a panic "__Prince Alex sorry to bother you as I know you are busy but I have a letter for you from the now late King Edward Grimclaw__" Grell panted sitting down to recover _

_Alex looked the letter over "__Guards show grell to a room so he can rest I need to show this to Celestia__" Alex said calmly and headed into his and Celestia's room "__Celestia we have a very big problem, here you might want to read this__" he explained passing the letter to Celestia_

_Celestia looked the letter over "__Alex get ready to fly I'm sorry to say but I'll be sending you in alone as an equine military force might provoke them into doing something crazy__" She said _

_Alex equipped his armour and put his white cloak on "__if I understand the weather patterns of Eagland correctly it should be Winter right now so my white cloak will hide me__" Alex explained "__I __pray to the goddess that I return successful in this time of adversity and return to my family alive__" he chanted _

_Celestia smiled at Alex "__May the blessing of the Alicorns be with you in your time of war Alex and please return to us alive my beloved husband__" Celestia said happily_

_Alex didn't notice his eldest daughters behind him "__May the blessing of harmonics and seasons guide your path to glory__" Ribbon, Melody and Noelle chanted together_

_Alex looked at Hanon and smiled "__thank you and I'll return as quickly as I can__" Alex said happily _

_Grell was waiting for Alex in the throne room "__Sire there is a platoon of Gryphon Paladins waiting for us on the border of Eagland and Equestria and they await your commands__" Grell explained_

_Alex nodded "__lead the way Grell__" he said and followed Grell towards Eagland_

_They flew for 3 hours and landed near a cave were the Paladin's had set up camp "__Here you are Alex the Paladin task force and as these Paladins were loyal to king Edward Grimclaw they show no love for the new king who is the leader of the gryphon rebels but for some reason they have Gralo and a Draconiquis with them__" Grell explained _

_They gryphon Paladins were as white as snow which would make it easier to hide "__instead of just rushing in we are going to use hit and run tactics we will put down the rebels using the snow as cover__" Alex said removing his hood so the Paladins could see him for the first time _

_The Gryphon Paladins looked at Alex with a mixture of admiration and horror "__look at that armour and it's emanating some powerful magic too__" a female guard said _

_Alex blushed "__my armour was blessed by my wife and daughters anyway let's get going I want you all too get the citizens out of the country and take them to Equestria to safety leave the fighting to me alright__" Alex said and they headed out. _

_Meanwhile in Eagland's Capital_

_Discord was looking out the window "__So it seems the runaway managed to find help but to think they sent in Prince Alex__" Discord snickered_

"_Isn't he the one that put you down the first time Discord cause if it is then he was the one who got me as well__" Gralo screeched _

"_You 2 need to relax he will come to us eventually__" the rebel leader said from the throne_

"_Of course Liam we'll keep our positions here until he comes for us__" Discord and Gralo replied._

_Back at Alex's location _

_Alex was sneaking through town slaying gryphon rebels and teleporting them out of town so as to not arouse suspicion, Alex also sent all the gryphon citizens he could find to safety in Equestria, Alex and the Gryphon Paladins worked for a month and finally Alex forced his way into the capital with his magic spilling out of him like a fountain "__time to end this farce__" Alex said as being away form his family so long left him in a foul mood _

_Liam Shadowtalon, Discord and Gralo awaited Alex's arrival in the heart of town "__should be here any minute now__" Shadowtalon said calmly_

_Alex announced his arrival violently by psychically ripping Discords horns off "__waiting for somepony?__" Alex sneered walking into sight and psychically bouncing Gralo off a wall_

_Liam Shadowtalon looked at Alex with a mixture of shock and amusement "__So much for being a peaceful species I see your kind can be quite violent__" He laughed _

_Alex just bounced Shadowtalon off the floor "__nah my species is quite passive I'm the only violent one and I can be very violent__" Alex said slamming Discord into Gralo _

_Alex didn't have time to react as a magic circle activated underneath him and imprisoned him "__well that should keep you contained till our plan is completed__" Shadowtalon snickered and he got to his feet _

"_By the luminous glory of the moon, by the burning splendour of the sun break my bonds and release me so that I may prevent the calamity that is about to come__" Alex chanted _

_The spell blew up in Alex's face "__WHOA that was a nice one__" Discord laughed_

"_What a way to wake a person up__" a male voice said_

"_I quite agree when I went to sleep I wasn't expecting to be woken like this__" a female voice replied _

_Alex shook himself off "__ugh that wasn't supposed to happen__" he groaned_

"_That voice Alex is that you big brother__" the female voice gasped _

"_Now that you mention it that was Alex's voice where is he WHOA__" the male voice cried as he fell over_

_Alex flapped his powerful wings to clear the smoke and dust revealing two small Alicorns lying at his hooves "__what, are you two doing here, better yet how did you two get here?__" Alex asked closing the two wings he used to clear the smoke and dust _

_The young Alicorns looked at Alex shocked "__big brother it's us Nero and Viola your younger twin siblings__" Viola said _

_Alex looked at them quite sternly "__I recognise your voices but __you didn't answer my question Vio, How did you two get here?__" Alex asked again _

_Nero tried to stand on his hind legs and fell over "__We don't know alright all we remember is going to sleep and then we get woken up here by an explosion, now answer us this how come we look like Ponies?__" Nero snapped_

"_The fact that you are talking to me like that says you two have finished your training that I did but stopped using__" Alex retorted darkly_

_Shadowtalon was getting annoyed that he was being ignored "__EXCUSE ME but can you sort out your little family spat later__" Shadowtalon yelled_

"_Put a sock in it bird beak__" Viola snapped psychically slamming Shadowtalon to the floor then threw him into the nearby clock tower_

_Alex looked at Viola impressed "__that answers my question about your training very well then we'll figure out how you came to get here later but for now help me end this pointless battle so I can bring the gryphons home__" Alex said happily "__just know that using your Equine forms will feel unusual for a while so rely on your psychic powers to fend them off__" Alex explained _

_The siblings took separate positions "__I'll take the Gryphon__" Nero said _

"_That leaves me with the bird and you get the being that doesn't know what it wants to be Alex, good luck__" Viola said_

"_A being that doesn't know what it wants to be Heh nice one Viola__" Alex snickered_

"_By the way Alex why haven't you taken the cloak off yet?__" Viola asked_

_Alex had kept his cloak on to keep his armour hidden but at the request of Viola he removed it "__whoa__" Nero gasped jumping aside as Alex placed his cloak into a dimensional pocket "__now that's scary__" Nero cried_

"_Focus on your task remember the bane of your psychic powers is losing focus on your objective__" Alex said sagely "__don't let the armour scare you Discord by the way I have some news for you Celestia gave birth to a third very healthy young girl the other week__" Alex laughed _

_It worked Discord attacked Alex with furious anger "__I'll kill you__" Discord roared _

_Alex deflected Discord's attacks with his wings "__surely you can do better Discord your attacks during our other fights were far more ferocious__" Alex laughed_

_Alex dispatched Discord quickly and effortlessly when he heard Viola scream, Alex responded by teleporting Viola to his side and to be safe teleported Nero to his side as well "__thank you big brother that was far too close__" Viola said _

_Alex looked at the remaining two opponents "__time to use an ability I haven't used in a while__" he said and his body started glowing _

_Viola and Nero watched as Alex's large form stood up onto its hind legs and his body compressed itself "__Holy heck__" Nero gasped _

_Alex stood up in his half human half equine form "__now let's get down to business__" Alex said sternly _

"_You have got to teach me that__" Nero laughed "__WHOA__" he cried and jumped aside as Alex magiced a pair of swords to him_

_Viola slowly made her way to Nero "__I've just noticed that all the things Alex has been doing you can't do with psychic powers how is he doing all this?__" she said _

_Nero looked at his twin sister "__I have a feeling he'll tell us but the one thought that has been going through my mind is how did we end up here and why do we look like this?__" Nero wondered as they watched Alex dispatch Gralo "__that's 2 down just the gryphon left__" Nero stated _

_The battle between Alex and Liam Shadowtalon lasted a good six hours "__this gryphon is good, while Alex didn't live the life of the assassin that was bred into our families line for long, Alex was the best of all of us his uncanny lust for combat caused him to excel in all forms of our families training from hand to hand combat all the way to the greatest forms of our families psychic powers__" Viola said "__hard to believe that several near death experiences turned him into recluse then when he won that world tour he changed drastically__" she added _

_Alex was fighting hard he only had two wings open and they were damaged usable but damaged "__damn Alicorn you and the rest of your inferior kind will die by my claws__" Shadowtalon screeched, he managed to get behind Alex and ripped his wings out and Alex landed_

_Alex could tell the muscles to his second set of wings were damaged and they wouldn't respond, so using his psychic powers he levitated his removed wings to Viola and Nero "__look after these for me I'll need them for when I get home so they can be surgically reattached__" Alex explained_

_Viola and Nero looked at him scared "__but how do you plan to fight an enemy that can fly?__" Viola asked_

_Alex smiled at his younger sister "__the best way a Theotanasia can__" Alex laughed and his eyes lit up and he psychically ripped Shadowtalon's wings off then slammed him to the ground, Alex changed his weapon's to the falcon's talons _

_Nero looked at the weapons is awe "__I've never seen those before__" he stammered _

_Alex vanished from sight and ripped Liam Shadowtalon to pieces, Alex walked up to his siblings after the deed was done "__now to figure out how you two got here maybe your sister in law Celestia might have a few ideas come on lets go we have a long walk ahead of us__" Alex said returning to his Alicorn form and magically hiding his second wings from Nero and Viola "__now as you are clearly not able to walk properly mimic me ok__" Alex said and slowly started walking in circles so Viola and Nero could see_

_It didn't take Nero and Viola long to master walking and they joined Alex on his long walk home though he was in major pain he happily sang as he walked "__Mother always said Alex had the most amazing singing voice__" Viola said happily as she walked along_

_The three of them arrived at the border to see Grell, the Paladins and all the gryphons that they had evacuated "__ok Grell you're all free to head home now and I do apologise for the mess in the capital please excuse me I need to make my way home as I am using my magic to prevent myself from bleeding out__" Alex said and left with Viola and Nero right behind him _

_Alex put his cloak back on as it was now winter in Equestria and he needed to keep his open wounds protected from the cold "__Big brother you're in pain please you need to stop and rest__" Viola said trying to keep up with Alex's pace _

"_Sorry Viola I'm just trying to figure out how you both got here so I can send you back__" Alex replied as he walked along_

_They walked in silence for hours and it was well past dinner when Alex, Viola and Nero entered Canterlot "__what's with all the ponies?__" Nero asked _

_The residents of Canterlot greeted Alex warmly as they made their way through town to the castle "__CELESTIA I'M HOME__" Alex called as he entered the throne room and the galloping hoof steps told Alex she was in the room resting_

_Celestia bowled Alex over "__Alex darling it's good to have you home at last please tell me you aren't injured__" She said looking at him_

_Alex removed his detached wings from his dimensional pocket "__not so I'm afraid my wings were the only casualty of the war for me__" Alex replied _

_Celestia left to go and get some doctor's from the hospital "__Alex you said Celestia gave birth to a third healthy girl recently and the way she was behaving upon your return one would think you were a married couple__" Viola said_

_Alex looked away blushing "__Well that little filly that was born recently is my daughter come along and have a look at her__" Alex replied heading into his and Celestia's room "__Melody Noelle I'm home__" Alex called happily_

"_DAD__" Melody and Noelle cheered together_

_Alex saw Ribbon Rhythm holding Hanon "__there's my eldest girl how are you Ribbon and Hello to you too Hanon how's my baby girl doing__" Alex said playfully _

"_Hello father I take it you were successful in repelling the rebels so any injuries?__" Ribbon asked then Noticed Nero and Viola behind them_

_Alex removed his cloak to reveal his blood stained body "__only my wings this time other than that I'm perfectly fine__" Alex said clambering onto his bed _

"_Alex I'm back with the doctors now the rest of you out you go while the doctors work, and you two that came back with Alex we'll figure out what to do with you once Alex's wings are reattached__" Celestia said ushering them all from the room_

"_Well that was rude she doesn't even know us and still she sees fit to order us around who does she think she is__" Viola snapped_

_Noelle marched up to Viola "__Listen up you, my mother is a princess of Equestria so show some respect__" Noelle said angrily_

_Viola argued with Noelle for hours "__enough you two seriously your arguing is getting annoying, Viola our brother is married to Celestia so she can tell us what to do and Noelle please forgive my twin sister she has a short fuse and is rather disgruntled as we are not sure how we got here__" Nero said peacefully "__And you Ribbon was it what did my brother mean by his eldest daughter?__" he asked _

_Ribbon Rhythm looked at Nero "__your brother adopted me and took me under his wing when he learned my family had been killed that's why he calls me his eldest daughter__" Ribbon explained_

_Nero nodded his head to show he understood her "__Ribbon darling how are you doing and has Alex come home yet?__" Rarity asked, Nero couldn't take his eyes off her _

_Ribbon just smiled while holding Hanon in her wings "__Hello Rarity and yes father is back he just arrived today actually but he is currently undergoing surgery to have his wings reattached__" Ribbon explained_

"_Oh no, Gem stay here and play with the others mommy has to go check on Uncle Alex__" Rarity said and raced off into the room_

_Gem walked up to Nero and sat down beside him, she looked at him sneezed soot in his face and then walked away "__who is that weird creature?__" Nero asked looking at Gem as she walked away_

"_That's Gem daughter to Rarity and Spike she is the only one of her kind, She is half dragon and half pony, my father loves her like she was his own and the fact that she sneezed soot in your face means she doesn't like you one bit__" Melody laughed _

_They all waited patiently for several hours "__I'm hungry__" Melody cried _

"_Well I'll have to fix that won't I__" Alex said walking into the throne room with his cloak back on but his hood was down "__come along everypony__" he laughed heading for the dining hall_

_They sat and ate dinner together, Celestia didn't want to move from her favourite spot between Alex's hooves "__Celestia dear how, am I supposed to eat properly with you sitting there you naughty mare__" Alex laughed _

_Celestia took it upon herself to feed Alex personally "__if you're having a hard time eating then I'll just feed you myself__" Celestia sang _

"_God seeing Alex like this is disgusting our families greatest weapon reduced to playing house to some mare who looks like she should be sitting alone on her throne__" Viola snapped_

_Alex had heard enough, he walked up to Viola and tail slapped her "__Viola that is enough and show some proper courtesy towards your host and when did you turn into such a brat young lady__" Alex snapped_

"_Well excuse me for not liking to see my older brother who was our families greatest asset reduced to a husband sitting in a castle playing house when you could have been a master assassin__" Viola cried rubbing the spot where Alex slapped her with his tail_

_Alex loomed over Viola with dark intent flowing out of him like a geyser when Rarity came up to Viola and slapped her "__how dare you presume all he has been doing is playing house he has fought hoof, horn and wing to protect us so you have no right to presume anything when you don't know what he has been through__" Rarity cried "__this darling stallion saved me and my daughter the very day she was born and then proceeded to slay the dragon that attacked us not to mention all the other times he has been gravely injured and over the course of time he has been here in Equestria his heart has stopped and restarted 25 times so DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE HIM WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING__" Rarity screamed and left the dining hall and the others followed her leaving Alex with Viola_

_Alex started to leave "__big brother what do you see in this place it feels weird__" Viola complained _

_Alex stopped and looked at her "__Viola this place is my home now and I don't want to leave my family if you don't like it then there is the door I'm sure you know how to use it, and what happened to my baby sister who loved to believe in magic__" Alex asked magicing the plates off the table and taking them into the kitchen _

"_How are you doing that?__" Viola asked_

_Alex looked at her and smiled "__Magic__" he laughed and started making the furniture dance, he watched as Viola's face lit up with delight "__there's the baby sister I remember__" Alex cheered_

"_Big brother you have got to teach me how to use magic?__" Viola cheered and Alex nodded_

_Alex left the room with Viola bouncing happily beside him "__Alex what did you do to her__" Celestia asked rubbing her head on Alex's neck_

_Viola bowed before Celestia "__Princess please forgive my behaviour before it was rude of me__" Viola said _

_Celestia looked at Alex shocked "__thank you Viola I accept your apology but what did you brother say to you to make you so happy__" Celestia asked_

"_He offered to teach me magic something I have always believed in since I was little__" Viola cheered _

_Nero was beside himself "__there's my twin sister__" he cheered _

_Over the next few weeks examinations were conducted on Nero and Viola to make sure their claims to being Alex's brother and sister were true and they were "__so these are the two that arrived and at the same time are Alex's younger brother and sister but the question that needs to be answered is how did they get here?__" Lauren said _

"_Mother good to see you how was your vacation?__" Alex said happily _

"_Alex my dear boy I heard two of your wings were ripped out again how are they healing__" Lauren said looking at Alex with a gentle smile_

_For the first time in weeks Alex extended all four wings "__still tender but they can be opened and closed__" Alex replied_

_Nero and Viola were looking at him shocked "__you have four wings you could have taken to the sky against the gryphon with your two remaining wings__" Viola gasped_

"_Hard to do when the muscles I need to move my four wings are torn__" Alex replied gently "__with the muscles torn my wings that were still attached weren't responding at all__" he explained_

_Lauren was looking around at the royal family "__well now that I am back__" Lauren started _

"_Forgive me mother but I'm not ready to leave again just yet I'd like to stay here at home for a while longer to give me wings more time to recover__" Alex said playfully _

_Lauren looked at Alex "__well I don't see why not I was going to send you all to the beach house to rest but I'll give you another three weeks to recover__" Lauren said and headed to the throne room_

_Nero and Viola stepped up beside Alex "__who was that?__" Viola asked_

"_That was Lauren Faust mother to Celestia and Luna as well as Queen and Goddess of Equestria__" Alex said _

_Celestia walked up to Alex and gently nudged his wings "__she is also the one who gave you this form after you nearly died removing my curse but honestly your body has nothing to do with why I love you so much it's you in general that I love Alex and no pony can change that__" Celestia said and kissed Alex_

_Viola and Nero watched Celestia and Alex wander off "__I don't know about you Viola but I think this type of life is just what Alex needed sure he is an assassin but this quiet life is much more suited for him__" Nero said with a smile_

_Viola watched her older brother and recalled that all through Alex's training even when their parents praised him he never once smiled, he was cold dark and heartless but here he was happy and free and had something he could stake his life on something precious he found meaning in fighting for "__I agree with you Nero this life is much more suited to Alex I mean listen to that laugh of his you can tell it's not forced he is genuinely laughing with all his heart and the way he looks at his daughters and at Celestia he loves them dearly, but that cave that we camped in with the weird circle on the floor talk about a weird place we fell asleep in there and woke up here__" Viola said _

_Alex was listening and stopped in his tracks "__Did you say cave with a weird circle on the floor__" he asked and Nero and Viola nodded "__that might explain why you ended up here__" Alex said "__I knew I should have left a timed explosive in that place__" he snarled_

_Viola bounced up to her brother "__well is there a way we can go back and destroy it?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at his little sister "__there is a way but I'll have to go alone__" Alex replied and walked out of the castle "__I'll be back soon__" he said at the door putting his cloak on and headed out of town_

_Alex walked out to the middle of the field "__prepare yourself residents of planet Erunera you have never seen anything like me before__" Alex said as his armour appeared on his body under his cloak_

_The magic circle Alex used to get Earth Dasher several years ago reappeared and Alex vanished, the resulting explosion of Alex's arrival on Erunera caused several buildings to collapse and the people in the immediate area to go flying and Alex left town, once out of town he checked himself over and he was still in Alicorn form "__nice to see I'm still in my favourite form I guess all the vestiges of my humanity are gone now to deal with that cave__" Alex said and made his way towards the mountain where the cave was located _

_Several humans that had seen Alex leave town and decided to follow him to see where he was going "__What do you suppose it wants here in the mountains__" a man asked as they followed Alex_

"_I'm not sure but it is big whatever it is__" Another man said quietly _

_Alex found the cave he used when he teleported to Equestria "__this place brings back memories__" he said and put his cloak away in his dimensional pocket "__if you humans value your lives you won't stand there__" Alex called to the men that followed him and detonated the cave in a massive explosion then took off for the nearby open fields and before he could be found again teleported home._

_Meanwhile in Canterlot Castle_

_Celestia paced the room worried sick "__what am I going to do if he can't return?__" she cried _

"_Big sister please you need to calm down Alex isn't the type who would get caught easily and I think he has his armour on too so he should be home soon__" Viola said with a smile_

_Celestia looked at Viola "__but remember he can't fly right now as his wings need more time to recover__" Celestia explained _

"_You worry too much my dear while I think three human lost their lives in the explosion the cave is gone now__" Alex said walking into the throne room_

_Celestia jumped on Alex and bowled him off his feet and refused to let him up "__I was afraid you weren't going to come back dear oh it is good to have you home even though you were only gone a few hours oh I missed you greatly__" Celestia said keeping Alex on the floor underneath her_

_Alex just laid there smiling "__Celestia darling I'll give you some special attention later but for now please let me get up__" Alex laughed _

_Celestia moved aside allowing Alex to get to his hooves and she jumped straight onto his back "__well I'll stay here then__" Celestia giggled _

_Alex looked at Celestia and sighed with a smile on his face "__ok I'll give you that attention now__" he laughed "__Nero, Viola, and Ribbon look after the young ones will you__" He said as he entered his and Celestia's room and sealed it_

_Nero looked at the door "__I know what they are going to be doing__" Nero laughed _

"_Nero mind your tone around the foals please__" Rarity said walking into the throne room_

"_Of course Rarity__" Nero said blushing _

_Gem walked over to Nero and stared him in the face "__Gem darling come here and leave Nero be__" Rarity called_

_Gem walked back to her mother and sneezed "__bless you my dear__" Rarity giggled _

_Alex walked out with Celestia about 2 hours later "__Sorry we took so long this young lady takes a lot to please these days__" Alex laughed_

"_Please Alex compared to me you're a new born foal__" Celestia giggled kissing Alex passionately _

_Alex looked at Celestia with loving eyes "__so what if we are nearly 1000 years apart the main thing is we are together and happy__" Alex laughed _

"_SAY WHAT Alex surely you could have found a mare much younger?__" Viola gasped _

_Alex looked at her "__Viola please always remember while time is a fleeting thing love cannot be contained by it while it is true that Celestia will be 1042 this year and I will be 47 time holds no power over the love Celestia and I have for each other__" Alex explained _

"_He's right Viola remember what mother and father always said 'while time may hold power over many things life, provisions and quality of goods but love is something time cannot hold power over' and seeing Alex with Celestia I believe that now more than ever__" Nero said sagely_

"_Wait, hang on how old are the foals exactly?__" Viola asked_

"_The twins Melody and Noelle are 2 years old and Hanon is only 2 and a half months old__" Alex answered _

_Viola's sat down "__she gave birth to 3 healthy foals when she was over one thousand years old, well I'll be daft if she is capable of having foals I have no right to judge, Celestia please forgive me for having been so rude once again__" Viola said bowing to her _

_Celestia just propped herself over Alex's back "__it's quite alright Viola you didn't know and besides the more we know about each other the better we'll be able to get along and just to share secrets did you know I actually embody all the powers of the sun__" Celestia laughed _

"_No wonder Alex fell in love with you Heh you're hot__" Nero said and they all laughed _

_They coming weeks saw regular exercise for everypony and flying lessons for Nero and Viola "__big brother when are you going to teach me how to use magic?__" Viola cried _

_Lauren had deemed Alex ready to fly again "__alright all of you listen up I'll be taking care of Equestria for a few months I want all of you to go to the beach side holiday home which has recently been expanded to fit the entire royal family including little Nero and Viola__" Lauren said then turned her attention to Alex "__Alex my dear boy would you please take it upon yourself to teach Viola and Nero to use magic please__" she asked_

_Alex nodded his head "__it would be my pleasure__" Alex replied _

_Lauren magically stretched Alex's wings "__looking good and they are healed nicely ok Alex give them a flap for me__" Lauren said happily and Alex flapped his wings creating a gale "__very nice Alex now take off let's see if you can maintain flight__" she ordered and Alex obeyed and took flight_

"_He looks lovely flying like that__" Celestia said happily taking flight to join Alex "__how does it feel to be flying again Alex?__" she asked _

_Alex kissed Celestia "__feels fantastic to be in the air again__" Alex replied then looked at the others "__come along everypony lets be on our way, mother we'll see you when we return in 2 months' time__" he said gently rubbing his head on Lauren's neck _

"_I'll see you soon my darling boy may your vacation be fun and violence not find you so you can spend these two months in peace with your loved ones__" Lauren replied kissing Alex's forehead and a crest appeared "__may the protection of the Alicorns keep you safe from harm__" she said gently_

_They all left and decided to walk instead of fly so Alex could carry his daughters and Gem and he happily sung with Ribbon Rhythm and Celestia, it was about 8 hours later that they finally arrived as they had to stop several times so Celestia could feed Hanon "__it would have been so much quicker if we were to fly here__" Viola complained loudly_

_Alex just laughed "__I know Viola I'm sorry but Melody, Noelle and Cloud Puff would not have made the trip now what say we let the others rest and we get straight to yours and Nero's magic lessons__" Alex said stepping outside_

_Viola bounced outside with Nero right behind her "Vio stop that seriously I know your eager to learn magic but think of __how__ Alex must he feel knowing he has to teach you magic when he should be resting after such a long trip by hoof" Nero said sternly_

_Viola stopped in her tracks "__since when did you start using pony language like Everypony instead of everybody or everyone hearing that come from you sounds weird__" Viola snickered_

"_Some of us do like to read and I just want to fit in unlike you who took pleasure in your first assassination I like Alex preferred my quiet life or spending my days quietly at home playing games__" Nero replied "__And for the record I don't need these magic lessons cause unlike you I know how to pick up a book and study__" he snapped magicing some trees out of the ground making them dance for a bit then put them back _

_Viola looked defeated "__Nero stop harassing your sister and books can only teach you so much when it comes to magic here watch__" Alex said and made several large spheres that looked remarkably like planets appear around him then made then fly into the air and explode "__concentration, focus, control and an affinity to a magic type is always essential to using magic always remember this and for the record my affinity is nature I'm sure you never noticed cause you never bother to look but watch what happens when I move my hooves__" Alex laughed taking several steps toward Nero and Viola_

_Nero and Viola watched as several flowers bloomed in the exact spots where Alex's hooves touched "__Amazing so that's magic?__" Viola said _

_Alex stopped beside them "__it is yes it is a side effect of having the power of nature as my magic source and also, hmm it seems I haven't been channelling my magic into my mane for a while__" Alex laughed as he channelled his magic into his mane and tail_

_Viola watched amazed as flowers bloomed in Alex's mane and tail "__is that another side effect of your magic source?__" Viola asked_

_Alex nodded "__yes it is now let's begin, now remember Concentration, Focus and Control, feel the magic in the air around you feel it all in everything you do then draw the magic into yourselves to resupply your magic reserves I'll be watching both of you and I'll tell you to stop when you are ready to go__" Alex instructed _

_Twilight and the other Princess' of Harmony came out to watch as Alex taught them everything about Magic "__look at him he seems bored doesn't he I mean look he's just lying there but Nero and Viola are listening to every word__" Pinkie Pie said _

_Applejack noticed Alex was looking at them with a gentle smile on his face "__well he seems to have noticed us watching them__" Applejack laughed and waved at Alex_

"_That will do for today you two now off you go and rest I have something I want to do__" Alex said getting to his hooves and stepping into the ocean to cool himself off "__let's do this__" he mumbled and started channelling his magic and making the water dance and he sang happily while he did so creating an effect that was very easy on the eyes_

"_Doesn't he look amazing?__" Celestia said stepping outside "__I've just put the foals down for a nap just in case you're wondering__" she added quickly _

_They all watched as Alex back flipped out of the water and landed on the beach "__Alex darling are you alright__" Rarity asked racing up to him _

"_Hmm yes I'm fine just felt like doing a back flip is all__" Alex said with a smile _

"_Hey Alex what say you and me do something we haven't had a chance to do yet__" Rainbow said as vestiges of her younger days resurfaced "__I challenge you to a race__" She laughed _

_The others watched as a smile stretched across Alex's face "__you're on__" Alex replied opening his wings and giving the a powerful flap_

_Celestia stepped between them and kissed Alex "__Ready, Set, GO__" she shouted _

_Alex and Rainbow took off with explosive force "__this is amazing a full blown race between two wonderbolts with no restrictions to how they can fly__" Twilight sang flapping her wings _

"_Twilight I know your eager to join the race but remember you're due to give birth to your foal soon so contain yourself alright__" Celestia said_

_Twilight looked at her former mentor and Celestia was flapping her wings as well "__What about you princess your as eager to join the race as I am__" Twilight laughed_

"_Celestia darling can you come with me please as you know there a few things in this world that please Alex more then you looking fabulous so I want to give him a treat once his race is over come with me__" Rarity said wandering back into the house _

_The others stayed to watch the race "__how close do you think they are right now__" Viola said covering her face with her wing as Alex and Rainbow blitzed past for the 35__th__ time _

_Nero just laughed "__I'm more interested in when they are going to stop as it's clear to me that these two are equally good at flying__" Nero said _

_Alex was looking at Rainbow Dash "__Hey Rainbow what say we finish this up__" Alex laughed and Rainbow nodded_

"_Good idea as I'm getting tired__" Rainbow replied _

_They both took off straight up circled around each other hit the sound barrier and came to an abrupt stop on the beach "__well I'll have to say that this race was a tie__" Nero laughed and Alex and Rainbow high winged each other _

"_Good race Alex you're not half bad for an old bird__" Rainbow laughed _

_Alex joined her in laughing then playfully grabbed Rainbow around the neck "__keep talking like that young lady and I'll have to punish ya__" Alex chuckled _

_Rainbow tried to get away "__No not the punishment__" she laughed as Alex sat down and joined her in laughing _

"_Oh Alex you have got to see this__" Rarity sang walking out of the house "__while you were busy flying I decided to do some work on Celestia tell me what you think__" she giggled _

_Celestia walked out and Alex's wings stood straight up "__I don't even need to ask you what you think Alex your wings say it all Naughty stallion get that wing boner under contro__l" Celestia laughed_

_Alex took a deep breath and his wings collapsed "__there's the mental control that Alex was known for having in the family__" Nero said clearly impressed to see it in action for the first time _

_Alex looked at Celestia again "__Celestia my dear you look fantastic__" Alex said as he walked up to her "__please excuse me I'm rather tired__" he said and walked past Celestia brushing his tail along her belly_

_Celestia followed Alex into his room and joined him for a nap "__sleep well Alex I'll see you when you wake up__" She said and they fell asleep side by side_

_Alex slept the rest of the day away and come the following morning Celestia was pulling on his tail while Melody and Noelle bounced on his head "__come on dad wake up please__" Noelle called_

"_Was dad always this hard to wake up?__" Melody asked _

_Celestia let Alex's tail go "__I'll go get Fluttershy maybe your father might be sick and we just can't tell__" she said and left _

_Melody and Noelle decided to have a bit of fun "__come on let's make sure dad is ok ourselves Melody try and find dads heart and see if it's still beating while I check to see if he is still breathing__" Noelle instructed _

_The girls searched Alex over "__Found his heart its beating but its slow for some reason__" Melody said pressing her hoof into her father's chest where his heart is located "__do you think I'm doing it wrong?__" she asked_

_Noelle walked up to her sister and checked Alex's heart herself "__no your right it is slower for some reason, what's taking mother and Fluttershy so long this place is small how hard is walking down the hall to get Fluttershy supposed to be?__" Noelle said_

_Melody took off and came screaming back into the room "__Noelle this isn't good the other adults including mother are out cold and so are the other foals__" Melody said clearly panicked _

_Noelle kept her cool "__bring the other foals in here and if you can bring Cloud Puff in here too__" Noelle said calmly "__while you do that I'll try and wake dad up cause something feels wrong right now, Now where were the pressure points that can be used to wake a pony up again?__" she wondered_

_Melody carefully carried the other foals into the room "__are we foals usually this heavy cause the adults make it look so easy carrying us around__" Melody complained_

_Noelle just giggled "__no silly we aren't that heavy initially it's just we aren't very strong__" Noelle laughed as Melody put Sun Seed down _

_Melody just sighed deeply "__That's gem and Sun Seed now for Cloud Puff, Noelle what are you doing to dad?__" Melody asked _

_Noelle was in a precarious position "__I'm about to wake dad up using pressure points in his body but sadly the only ones I can reach are the ones in his neck, come on dad WAKE UP__" Noelle cried pushing on the pressure points she could reach with her little body _

_Alex suddenly started gasping for air "__Thank you Noelle and Melody well done my dear__" Alex coughed getting to his hooves "__it takes a lot of magic potential to render a house full of Alicorns unconscious here Melody let me help you with Cloud Puff__" he chuckled and levitated the foals onto his bed _

"_Dad what are we going to do about the others?__" Noelle asked_

_Alex looked outside "__first things first my dear we have to find the one casting this spell if its strong enough to lure a house full of Alicorns to sleep the caster is amazing I'll have to suppress them and order them to remove the spell__" Alex explained_

"_But father we've looked outside we can't find anypony__" The twins chanted together_

"_Most interesting indeed__" Alex replied "__how did these two resist the spell I'll have to have them examined when I get home__" Alex thought inside his head "__any how I want you to two stay here in the house I'm heading out to see if I can't fix this dilemma__" Alex said gentle and kissed his daughters and headed outside_

_Melody and Noelle were correct there was no pony outside, Alex decided to use his psychic powers to try and find the caster "__how is he awake I'm sure I put him to sleep first__" Alex heard a voice say in his head coming from the ocean "__no good he's resisting it now I knew I should have put his daughters to sleep as well__" she said again "__I know they are Equestria's royal family but I hope the general at least spares the foals__" she cried _

"_Speak only in your head child I'm not going to hurt you I promise my name is Alexander I can sense your distress tell me of your troubles__" Alex said to her _

"_Please you have to leave the general has become corrupted and is determined to conquer Equestria please they captured me and are forcing me to keep you all asleep while they attempt to kill you I tried to escape last night to warn you but I was caught again and as punishment the general mounted me but I'm nowhere near of breeding age I'm only 13 years old by the way my name is Coral I'm an Aquine or Aqua Pony__" she said _

_Alex looked to the ocean "__Well met Coral and thank you for the warning I'll take over from here my dear child but I want you to do me a favour I want you to do exactly as they tell you so if they tell you to injure me I want you to do it understand make them think I'm just fighting blind__" Alex explained_

"_I can't do that I can't bring myself to hurt another pony__" Coral cried_

"_Coral dear child I know it is a lot to ask but you must do it no matter what I promise that I won't hold it against you darling now will you do it?__" Alex asked kindly _

"_Ok Alex I'll do it just be ready because here they come__" Coral replied_

_Alex danced and weaved his way around the approaching Aquine forces "__Alex sorry to tell you this but the General didn't come to the battle I heard from a passing soldier that my mother escaped__" Coral called into Alex's head _

"_Think of your mother girl show me what she looks like__" Alex called back, an image of Coral's mother appeared in Alex's head "__my word she is gorgeous, thank you coral now I know what she looks like I'll save her the moment I see her__" he said gently_

_While Alex fought long and hard against the Aquine army he spotted Coral's mother sneaking onto shore and Alex teleported her into his dimensional pocket "__Alex I've just been ordered to attack you with all my magic what do I do?__" Coral called_

_Alex looked around and saw her on the beach "__do it Coral I have your mother safe in my dimensional pocket__" Alex replied_

"_But I__" Coral cried_

"_FIRE ALREADY__" Alex roared at her_

_Alex barely had time to react as shot of pure Magic from Coral ripped through his chest "__Alex I'm so sorry are you going to be alright__" Coral cried _

_Alex looked at Coral "__Coral get back in the water dear child it'll be safer in there for you where my next spell can't reach you and do me a favour can you release the others from your spell please, but get back in the water first__" Alex said _

_Coral dived back into the water "__CORAL YOU TRAITOR YOU'LL HANG FOR THIS__" the soldiers roared _

_Alex's eyes turned Twilight Purple "__I'm going to have a hard time recovering from this__" Alex choked throwing up a huge amount of Blood "__TWILIGHT ECLIPSE__" Alex roared _

_Coral watched from a safe distance out of the range of the spell as everything went dark and came back into view "__Alex please say you're alrigh__t" Coral cried as she swam for shore, she found Alex standing in front of the house "__ALEX HOLD ON__" Coral screamed locking Alex in a sphere of Aquine healing spells "__I'll have you healed to full health shortly just hold on__" she whimpered _

_Alex looked at Coral "__thank you Coral and I'm sorry I forced you to do such a thing you poor foal__" Alex said into her head "__here you go dear as promised__" he choked _

_Alex released Coral's mother from his Dimensional pocket "__AHHH NO I must get to Canterlot to warn the royals__" Coral's mother cried _

"_Mother relax the royals are right here I'm treating Prince Alex right now__" Coral said sharply _

"_Coral my baby you're alright oh thank goodness__" Coral's mother cried then noticed Alex in the healing sphere "__Coral let me help you heal him__" she said and Added her own healing spells to the mix _

"_Thank you both for this I'm sure if my dear Celestia and Daughters saw me like this I would get the biggest lecture of my life by the way fair lady my name is Alexander Prince of Equestria and Husband to Celestia it's a pleasure to meet you__" Alex said into their heads _

"_A pleasure to make your Acquaintance my name is Meracle I'm the mother of Coral here and I'm also Queen of the Aquine's but since the General found that dark Artefact that doesn't mean much now__" Meracle said _

_Alex was released from the healing sphere "__there you go Prince Alex all nice and healed again and also sorry for the injury__" Coral said _

_Alex looked at the Aquine mares before him "__you mares are stunning now please come in and let's wake the others up and I'm sure my twin girls are worried sick__" Alex laughed walking inside and heading upstairs "__Melody, Noelle look who's back__" Alex said playfully as he poked in the door_

"_Dad you're ok thank goodness__" Noelle sang hugging her father_

"_Believe it or not I managed to make some new friends and the young one was the one who lured myself and the others to sleep__" Alex said happily "__but she was forced to do it so don't hold it against her please?__" he asked_

_Melody and Noelle were looking at Coral more impressed than displeased "__you actually managed to supress a house full of Alicorns your magic potential is amazing and you are beautiful too can we be your friend please?__" The twins asked at the same time_

_Alex couldn't believe his ears "__are you sure you want to be friends with me I mean I nearly got you and your family killed__" Coral said laying herself on the floor _

"_Coral dear we were talking about forming a friendly alliance with the Equines weren't we so why not start with being friends with Prince Alex's foals?__" Meracle said happily_

"_Just Alex is fine__" Alex, Melody and Noelle said together, they looked at each and started laughing _

_Coral and Meracle joined them in laughing "__what is so funny in here?__" Celestia asked "__oh my we have guests how rude of me__" she gasped _

"_It's alright Celestia besides we have a lot to talk about__" Alex said and left the room to wake the others_

_They spoke for hours and Celestia welcomed Meracle and Coral into the home with open wings while Alex cleaned up the beach and buried the deceased "__May you all find happiness in the hooves of the one who loves you__" Alex said bowing to the graves _

_The others watched Alex "__he really is a sweet soul isn't he__" Meracle said looking at Alex "__my husband was just as gentle as Alex oh how I miss him__" she cried _

"_What happened to him Meracle if you don't mind me asking?__" Celestia asked gently_

"_He was killed in battle before Coral was born so she never got to meet her father Alex's large frame, muscular body, gentle nature and commanding presence reminds me of my husband which I miss so dearly__" Meracle explained breaking down in tears _

_Alex appeared out of thin air "__come along Meracle let's get you inside and into a bed__" Alex said sweetly_

_Celestia set to work about preparing dinner "__You don't happen to have seaweed do you?__" Coral asked looking at Celestia _

_Celestia looked around the kitchen "__no we don't sadly, Alex can you gather some seaweed please__" Celestia asked _

"_I'll be back shortly__" Alex replied and took off into the ocean "__Undine can you help me breath underwater please?__" he asked and a bubble appeared around his nose and mouth "__thank you Undine__" he chuckled _

_Alex looked for the seaweed in the most obvious places "__you don't belong in our domain Alicorn__" an Aquine Stallion snapped as he attacked Alex _

"_Whoa watch it I'm just looking for some Seaweed for Coral and Meracle so they can at least eat something__" Alex gasped as he dodged the attack_

_Alex dodged and weaved his way around the Aquine stallion for what felt like an hour "__By the order of the general you will give over Princess Coral and Queen Meracle the General intends to have them birth his foals__" the stallion snapped _

_Alex was devastated "__but she is only a baby of 13 years how can you allow such a thing?__" Alex cried_

_The stallion smiled "__if I could I'd have her birth my foal instead__" he laughed_

_Alex had heard enough and sliced the stallion's side wide open "__You return to the General and tell him to get ready cause the prince of Equestria is coming for him and he is angry beyond all extent__" Alex snapped and the Aquine stallion took off, Alex looked around a bit more and found what he was looking for and returned home_

_The others saw Alex as he walked in the door with enough seaweed in his mouth to feed Meracle and Coral "__Alex you seem exhausted are you alright?__" Meracle asked _

"_Meracle step away from Alex__" Luna gasped grabbing the foals and bolting for the kitchen_

_Alex's coat turned Black, his main and tail turned cosmic purple and his eyes turned red "__It seems he is going to get your kingdom back for you__" Celestia said _

"_Sister, Mother had an inkling something like this might happen so she had me bring this for Alex__" Luna said revealing a suit of armour "__this armour is fully enchanted for underwater combat including water breathing and an additional spell that gives the illusion of whatever Alex needs himself to look like, here big brother give it a try__" Luna said and Alex put the armour on _

_Alex thought of an Aquine Stallion and the Armour transformed him to look like the stallion in his head "__this should make things fun__" Alex thought snidely and turned himself into an exact image of Meracle "__very fascinating I could use this to slip in and get close to the general and kill him, I'll try and get this done quickly__" Alex said and left the house _

_Meracle watched Alex as he left "__won't he need help, the general is a master fighter__" Meracle said _

_Celestia watched Alex enter the ocean with a heavy heart "__it pains me to do it to him again but I'm going to have to send my husband in alone as he is the only Equine with the skills needed to do this quickly and quietly__" Celestia said with tears in her eyes _

"_Celestia we can help him as well__" Viola said as she and Nero headed for the ocean_

"_No, no, no I can't let you go with him not without the same type of armour as Alex and I'm sure your brother would rather you not fight anymore so just leave this to him__" Celestia cried _

_Alex swam with the greatest of ease thanks to his new armour "__I have to remember to thank mother for this armour not only does it feel great against my coat it looks good and it's enchantments are fantastic__" Alex said as his armour transformed him into an Aquine mare as he swam along _

_Alex swam by a pair of guards that were positioned near the north entrance to town "__Hello beautiful I don't think I've ever seen you around town what say you come play with us and we'll show you around town__" one of the guards said _

"_These guys are disgusting as if they would ever get a mare with such a boring pick up line but I have to clear the way if I need to evacuate the citizens__" Alex thought in his head, he turned his attention to the guards and lifted his tail "__I'm so glad I look like a mare thanks to my armour" __he thought again "__if you stallions think you can handle me then sure let's play__" Alex said as a females voice escaped his lips _

_The two guards followed Alex through town as he lured all the guards along the way "__this mare likes it rough__" the second guard laughed as Alex headed into a home _

_Alex stood in the middle of the room as the guards filled the room "__poor souls if only you had the ability of insight this might not have happened to you__" Alex laughed returning to normal and putting them all to eternal sleep and returning to his Aquine mare form and leaving the home "__Honestly how can they expect to please a lady if they can't even survive one round of foreplay__" Alex laughed and headed for the centre of town and ducked out of sight and his armour shifted him into an Aquine Stallion_

_Alex entered the town centre "__where have you been the general is about to make an announcement__" a stallion said as Alex approached _

_Alex looked at the Stallion "__sorry I was in the umm coral farm planting the new shoots__" Alex replied stepping into the crowd _

_The general appeared from the castle "__Citizens the Royals of Equestria have captured our queen and her daughter and now come for me I ask that you all stay in your homes until we of the royal guard can get them back and repel the invaders__" the general said and returned inside the castle _

_Alex looked around when screams filled the crowd as the Aquine mares were surrounded by lights and vanished from sight "__No way what could possibly take that many mares at once?__" the stallions cried _

_Alex had vanished from sight and made his way into the castle and cut down all the guards along the way he could see the taint on them from the General's dark artefact "__Queen Meracle my love why have you not freed yourself from the Evil Alicorn's grasp and returned to us__" Alex heard a guard say from a private room _

_Alex walked in the door unseen "__why does the general have you convinced that we Alicorns are evil?__" Alex asked shutting the door, sealing it and revealing himself _

"_Who are you?__" the young stallion asked_

"_My name is Alex I'm an Alicorn and I'm here on behalf of your queen to take her kingdom back from the corrupted general__" Alex explained _

"_My name is Sea Spray I'm a royal guard here but the others started acting weird when the general returned with a giant black crystal__" Sea Spray explained_

"_How did they change?__" Alex asked _

_Sea Spray lowered his voice "__head into the dungeons everything will make sense there I can't enter there as I haven't turned like the others so I have been confined to this room now please hurry as the guards will be here soon__" Sea Spray explained_

_Alex nodded and vanished from sight "__I'll try and come back for you and take you to Meracle and Coral so stay here__" Alex said and left the room_

_Alex headed downstairs when he started to hear crying mares "__No please have mercy I don't want to lose the foal I'm already carrying__" a mare cried Alex dashed into the room a slew the guards that were there "__is somepony there?__" the mare asked_

_Alex revealed himself "__you poor darling are you alright hold still let me examine you for a moment__" Alex said and set about examining all the mares "__good your foal is going to be alright__" Alex chuckled _

_The mares looked at Alex "__there are more mares lower down__" the pregnant mare said gently as Alex poked her belly with his nose "__what are you doing you silly boy stop that it tickles__" she giggled _

_Alex looked at her "__sorry I tend to act funny when a foal will be entering the world soon please forgive me__" Alex replied while blushing "__now to get you mares to safety where I'm about to send you is a dimensional zone it will have everything you need to survive in there until I finish the work i must do__" he explained and teleported the mares into the upgraded Dimensional pocket _

_Alex walked further down the dungeons slaying guards and rescuing mares at the same time "__No please I don't want to be mounted please have mercy__" A mare cried_

_Alex swopped in and claimed the guard's life "__are you alright dear look at you you're far to young god this General is a monster as if abducting mares isn't bad enough he also attempts to end the pregnancies of mares that are already carrying and impregnate foals not yet ready for mating and those of barely mating age, he's going to pay__" Alex snapped_

"_Thank you Alicorn thank you if not for you__" the mare cried _

_Alex placed his front right hoof on her nose "__hush now it's alright there is no need to thank me now I'm going to place you in a different dimension to keep you safe until this is all over alright so stay calm for me__" Alex replied with a gentle smile _

_The mare looked at the stairwell leading further down "__there is something else down there it's far bigger than anything I have heard in my life and it sounds like it's in pain can you help it?__" she asked _

_Alex looked down the stairs and he could feel it "__Dragon female aged 100, Christ she is only a baby as well, yes my dear I'll help her as well__" Alex said teleporting the mare into his dimensional pocket_

_As Alex made his way down stairs he could hear more than one dragon down below and when he reached the higher platform he saw why "__You creature up there please kill these things that hatched from my eggs please?__" the female dragon cried _

_Alex swooped into work and claimed the dragon's while remaining invisible once he was done he landed in front of the female dragon and revealed himself "__you poor darling child what has that monster done to you?__" Alex said patting her nose _

"_You're an Alicorn but you're a highly efficient killer to, please May I ask for your help in getting out of here my name is Rialistraz__" she said gently_

_Alex looked at Rialistraz "__that's why I'm here my dear now let me examine you real quick then it's off to safety we go__" Alex said gently _

_As he circled Rialistraz what he saw broke his heart completely "__The Aquine General who dragged me here placed that dark crystal into my birth canal to corrupt my eggs those dragons you slew a few moments ago were my first clutch__" Rialistraz cried_

"_I'm sorry that I did that before your eyes Rialistraz I hope you can forgive me__" Alex replied examining the Crystal_

_Rialistraz looked back at Alex "__you ended their suffering quickly and that was more than I could ask for young Alicorn thank you__" she said _

_Alex grabbed the crystal with his wings "__Rialistraz I'm going to pull the Crystal out get ready__" Alex said and used a locking Spell to prevent wings from slipping off "__brace yourself dear this is going to hurt__" Alex called and pulled on the crystal _

_Rialistraz roared in agony as Alex pulled the crystal from her body once done Alex could feel her crying "__Thank you Alicorn thank you__" Rialistraz cried _

_Alex looked at Rialistraz from around her hind leg "__please excuse my behaviour my dear but I need to make sure the crystal did not leave shards in your birth canal__" Alex explained "__first to go where no Alicorn has gone before__" he mumbled and jumping into Rialistraz's birth canal _

_Alex felt Rialistraz's birth canal tighten slightly "__what are you doing in there you naughty stallion?__" she called _

_Alex linked his mind to Rialistraz's "__forgive me my dear but this must be done__" Alex said gently into her head as he started removing the shards _

_Alex couldn't see it but the great dragon was blushing "__do try to hurry won't you__" Rialistraz giggled_

_Alex looked up "__You're enjoying me in here aren't you?__" He asked_

"_Well your feathers brushing the inside of me is rather relaxing compared to that nasty crystal that was in there__" Rialistraz said shyly _

_Alex worked for nearly an hour he even went deep enough to check Rialistraz's egg sack as it was slightly open due to the Crystal "__good the next clutch shows no sign of contamination__" Alex said to himself as he walked out of Rialistraz's birth canal gently brushing his feathers against her insides just for her _

_Rialistraz watched as Alex came back around to look her in the face "__silly Alicorn look at you you're a mess__" she laughed as Alex shook the body fluids from his body_

_Alex looked at the dragon with gentle eyes "__let's get you out of here__" he said and teleported her into a different dimensional pocket to the Aquine's and started making his way out he used the armour to make himself look like an Aquine guard _

_Alex could hear more guards on the floors above him as he went "__YOU what were you doing down there?__" a captain asked as Alex approached_

_Alex thought fast "__Sorry sir I went to check on the dragon down below but the dragon's recent Clutch are all dead and she is missing who ever rescued the mares probably rescued the dragon as well__" Alex said and the guards took off leaving Alex alone "__that was easy now to get out of here__" he chuckled and left the castle and fled for town returning to his normal form "__Everypony listen up my name is Alexander Theotanasia I have your princess and queen safely in my care and no harm will come to them all I ask is that you follow me and I will lead you to them__" Alex said _

_The Aquine's all came out of their homes "__why should we believe you Alicorn what if what the general said is true that you abducted them and probably plan to have your way with them__" a stallion said much to the agreement of the others around him _

"_I understand your hesitation and frustration but here let me return the mares I found being held captive under the castle__" Alex said and released all the mares from his Dimensional zone where they were all safe_

"_Alicorn prince thank you for saving us__" the mares chanted in turn hugging Alex and returning to their families_

"_Believe me now?__" Alex asked with a gentle smile "__those of you who wish to see your Princess and Queen please leave with me via the north exit__" Alex said and took off with all the residents right behind him._

_Meanwhile on the beach_

_Celestia stood with her hooves in the water watching when Meracle, Coral and the others stepped beside her "__have hope Princess that your husband will return soon__" Meracle said happily_

_They all watched as the ocean exploded and as the water settled there in the gleaming sunset stood Alex, Celestia took flight and flew straight to him "__Alex your back you're not injured are you?__" Celestia cried happily_

_Alex just smiled "__no injuries to report but I am covered in a dragon's body fluids so I desperately need a bath because I smell horrible__" Alex laughed as he walked to the beach_

"_Alex darling you smell horrible what did you do climb into a female dragon's birth canal?__" Rarity gasped as Alex walked past _

"_Good guess__" Alex replied and he made his way into the house_

_The others stood there stunned "__he climbed into a female dragon's birth canal talk about crazy oh my look at the beach__" Applejack gasped _

"_Queen Meracle, Princess Coral oh thank goodness you're safe__" the Citizens cried_

_Meanwhile in the house _

_Alex removed his armour as he stepped into the bath "__nothing beats a battle where I don't get injured for a change__" Alex laughed and opened his Dimensional void "__how are you holding up Rialistraz?__" he asked _

_Rialistraz poked her head out of the void "__I'm fine thank you and this dimensional void you have me in is comfortable indeed I especially like all the feathers that I'm lying on thank you__" Rialistraz said gently _

_Alex cleaned himself and Celestia decided to join him "__so my darling husband how are you feeling?__" Celestia sang_

_Alex looked at Celestia and smiled "__I'm fine my dear but I seem to be having trouble preening my wings__" Alex laughed _

_Celestia's face lit up "__allow me to take care of that for you__" she sang happily_

"_Rialistraz this is my wife Celestia come and say hi__" Alex said with a gentle laugh _

_Rialistraz poked her head out of the dimension zone again "__Greetings Celestia my name is Rialistraz and I owe your husband a great debt of gratitude__" she said with a smile _

_Alex just laid there on the bathroom floor quietly while Celestia preened Alex's wings while talking to Rialistraz "__Are you serious he was walking inside your birth canal__" Celestia gasped_

"_Yes he was but he was so gentle about it that I didn't mind one bit mind you but he did come out a bit of a mess__" Rialistraz replied_

_Celestia was confused as she looked at Alex who was lying on the bathroom floor "__what would make him go inside your birth canal in the first place?__" Celestia wondered _

"_He went in there to make sure that the crystal he removed from my birth canal hadn't fragmented inside me which it had and we was kind enough to remove them and checked on my egg sac as he was close by it anyway__" Rialistraz explained looking at Alex "__you found yourself a fine husband Celestia you don't come across a Stallion like this every day__" she chuckled_

_Celestia stepped over to Alex's right and got to work on preening his right wings " __I actually met him 22 years ago and he looked nothing like this but due to a certain event that nearly cost him his life he now looks like this__" Celestia explained_

"_And I was more than happy to do it, my love for you Celestia made me do it and it will make me do it again__" Alex said from the floor _

"_You've been quiet for a while now Alex are you alright?__" Celestia asked _

_Alex just smiled "__yes I'm fine I just didn't want to interrupt the conversation between you two is all__" Alex laughed_

_Once Alex was clean and preened he headed outside and released Rialistraz from the Dimension zone he kept her in and let her stretch out "__this feels a lot better thank you Alex__" Rialistraz said stretching herself out for what appeared to be the first time in a long time "__no matter how many times I asked the General to let me out to stretch my wings he always said that as a dragon I needed to stay in a cave where I belonged__" Rialistraz explained_

_Alex looked at the ocean "__every being be it Equine, Aquine, Dragon, Changeling or Gryphon has the right to be free and never should they be contained in one place for any length of time__" Alex said sagely _

"_Mother I've been thinking what am I going to do about the Generals foal that is inside me I'm only 13 I'm not ready for the responsibility__" Coral cried _

_Alex winced, he knew it was coming "__Alex I hate to be a bother__" Meracle started_

_Celestia stepped in front of her "__be sure to think about this carefully as Alex takes no pleasure in this it causes his heart more pain than the one getting her pregnancy cancelled__" Celestia said_

_Coral thought it over "__yes I'd like to get the procedure done please__" she said _

_Alex could hear the resolve in her voice "__brace yourself Coral I've never done this to one so young and I never want to do it again__" Alex said weakly and threw Coral into the air and slammed her just in front of her hind legs with all four wings then caught her and walked indoors __"I'm sorry, that must have hurt huh?__" Alex asked as tears ran down his face_

_Alex put Coral into a bed in the spare room and departed for the bathroom to get his armour, once it was on he returned to the ocean "__I guess he means to finish this quickly so he can at least enjoy his holiday__" Twilight said watching as Alex's form vanished into the water_

_Alex swam hard and fast back towards the Aquine City and was met half way by the general and the remainder of his army "__you, you're the one who took all the mares and the dragon from the castle dungeons and the Citizens from the town, if you know what is good for you, you will return them at once, King Sombra will need plenty of sacrifices in order to revive__" The general said _

_Alex looked at the force before him "__not that I care what you want__" Alex said darkly _

"_ATTACK once he is beaten we'll make him give the others back to us__" the general ordered_

_Thanks to the armour from Lauren that was delivered by Luna, Alex was able to dance through the water with the greatest of ease as if he belonged in the water "__let's try something new__" Alex thought inside his head and began channelling his magic "__WATER SLICER__" he roared as several magic water blades ripped several Aquine's apart _

"_CAREFUL HE KNOWS WATER MAGIC__" the general roared and his army scattered_

_Alex was in the rhythm now "__This will be easier now that I have a taste for Aquine underwater warfare__" Alex laughed and charged forward _

_The general watched as Alex cut his soldiers down "__Useless Idiots I'll do this myself__" The general snapped angrily and attacked _

_Alex danced around the General for a good amount of time when a shot of Magic pierced his armour and ripped him wide open "__What the?__" Alex choked throwing up Blood_

_The general grabbed Alex by the head and slammed him head first into a pile of large rocks "__Well done Sea Spray while not one of Sombra's loyal followers you are still loyal to your Crown__" the general laughed _

_Alex looked at Sea Spray "__you said you would take me to Meracle and you left without me so I know now that you were lying I hope you're ready to die Alicorn__" Sea Spray snapped_

_It was all Alex needed to peak his anger in an explosion of magic the general was blasted into a cliff Alex was in his dark colours but instead of his eye's being red they were black and he was smiling "__I'm going to enjoy ripping you apar__t" Alex said darkly closing the distance between himself and Sea Spray in seconds "__you want to see Meracle so badly then fine she will be the last thing you see before you die__" Alex roared grabbing Sea Spray and blasting from the ocean _

_Alex threw Sea Spray so hard against the beach his legs broke and Alex landed on his head "__Alex what are you doing?__" Celestia cried and Alex looked at her "__Oh my__" she whimpered as Meracle raced up beside her _

"_That's Captain Sea Spray, Alex what happened to you that wound is horrible__" Meracle gasped seeing the wound _

_Alex applied pressure to Sea Spray's head "__Queen Meracle I'll leave the fate of this one to you, he is the one who injured me this badly and while I'm not in the mood to spare him you can decide whether or not he dies__" Alex said darkly _

_Meracle examined Alex's wound "__Why did you do it Sea Spray?__" Meracle asked _

_Sea Spray remained silent and screamed in agony as Alex put more pressure on his head "__Answer her__" Alex snapped _

"_This Alicorn said he would try to bring me to you to prove you were safe but he left me in the castle, I felt betrayed and abandoned so I decided to help the General in his fight again the Alicorn__" Sea Spray explained_

_Meracle was annoyed "__Alex had the mares that General Sea Swallow had imprisoned in the dungeon and Rialistraz the dragon he had to get them to safety knowing this how can you say you were abandoned by him when the ones weaker then yourself were in danger and in immediate need of evacuation, Alex let him go please I'll deal with him once he is healed__" Meracle said sternly _

"_As you wish your majesty but Sea Swallow dies__" Alex snapped diving back into the ocean to continue the fight_

_Sea Swallow was coming too "__Damn that Alicorn he's going to pay once king Sombra returns__" Sea Swallow snapped and took off to intercept Alex _

_Alex dodged Swallow's attack easily "__By the power invested in me by the sovereignty of my crown I hereby sentence you to death__" Alex said darkly and attacked quickly and efficiently he slew Sea Swallow and dragged his lifeless body from the sea and threw it at Meracle's hooves "__it's done Queen Meracle your kingdom is yours again__" Alex said and left_

_Alex walked back into the house washed the sea water from his body and went straight to bed while he was hungry he was far more tired and sleep felt like a good idea to him "__he went to bed without any food is he going to be alright?__" Coral asked struggling to walk_

"_Coral darling what are you doing on your hooves you should be in bed resting some more__" Rarity said magicing Coral into the air and taking her back to bed _

_Alex slept for 3 days without waking once Meracle and Fluttershy kept constant watch on him while they were healing his immense wound "__this wound was nasty but with combined Equine and Aquine healing spells we managed to heal him in three days__" Fluttershy sang happily_

_Meracle laid down on the floor "__phew I can't remember the last time I used my magic for so long, golly am I tired__" Meracle laughed_

_Alex slept until dinner time that day Melody, Noelle and Hanon sat in front of him "__So these are Alex's daughters aren't they just darling__" Meracle giggled picking Hanon up "__you must be the youngest one, you are so cute__" She laughed nuzzling Hanon_

_Melody and Noelle nodded to each other than at the same time jumped onto their father's head, grabbed an ear each took a deep breath " __DAD IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP__" they yelled loudly _

"_You little trouble makers come here__" Alex laughed grabbing the twins and started tickling them "__wake me up like that will you Nero, Viola prepare the tickle torture__" Alex called _

"_Got it__" Nero and Viola laughed together as they entered the room_

_Melody and Noelle looked at each other "__I think we might be in trouble__" Noelle squeaked _

_Alex put Melody and Noelle down on the floor "__here's the rules escape Viola and Nero for only half an hour as I don't want you to over exert yourselves ok__" Alex explained "__You two are to go easy on them so make plenty of noise to let them know you are coming and if you find them out of breath or asleep play time is over__" he said sternly_

_Viola and Nero saluted "__we'll be gentle with them even if we catch them we'll only tickle them for about 30 seconds as they are only foals__" Nero said with a laugh_

_Using his psychic abilities Alex watched as Melody, Noelle, Nero and Viola ducked and weaved around the house, After half an hour Nero returned carrying Melody "__Well I see you managed to catch one of them and what of Noelle?__" Alex asked playfully grabbing Melody and placing her between his front hooves and rubbing her belly with his nose "__you seem tired how are you feeling?__" he chuckled_

_Melody looked at her father "__I don't get it we entered the kitchen and Noelle just melded into the wall__" Melody explained "__and I need a nap__" she said and quickly fell asleep_

_Alex looked around the room and saw Noelle walk out of the wall "__I knew it was a good idea to study your ability books dad I've learned all of your abilities to prevent myself ever being found in a game of hide and seek__" Noelle laughed_

_Alex looked at Noelle pride sweeping over him but also with a hint of concern as well "__this level of mental development isn't good she should not be so intelligent so young__" Alex thought to himself placing Melody on his wings and standing up "__come here Noelle it's nap time__" he said and placed Noelle on his wings with Melody and heading down stairs_

_Meracle was carrying Hanon "__Alex do you mind if I hold Hanon for a while longer please I miss the feeling of carrying a foal around?__" Meracle laughed happily_

_Sea spray shot Alex a dark look as he entered the dining room "__Excuse me a moment, Sea Spray get your flank out onto the beach we need to talk__" Alex snapped and marched from the house after leaving the Foals with Celestia_

"_You want to talk?__" Sea spray said darkly and Alex smacked him upside the head with his front right hoof _

"_Queen Meracle spared your life so you should be thankful for that as I in the mood that I was would have crushed your skull right there now if you want to work out your frustrations let's go I'll fight you here and now__" Alex snapped opening all four wings _

_Sea Spray just grinned "__I get another chance to kick you flank alright I'll take you on__" Sea Spray laughed _

_Alex took on his fighting stance "__Let's go__" Alex said darkly _

_The others watched as Alex and Sea Spray fought for hours "__why must they fight now when it is dinner time?__" Rarity complained _

"_Leave them be Rarity if this will help Sea Spray understand Alex then I say let them fight I just hope Alex's wings don't cleave poor Sea Spray in half__" Celestia said _

_The others watched as Alex only used his wings to shield himself and slap Sea Spray around when suddenly Alex wrapped his tail around Sea Spray's throat spun himself around grabbed his tail in his mouth and started straightening himself out "__OH NO Alex is going to strangle him with his tail__" Applejack gasped and the all raced forward _

_Alex waited for Sea Spray to pass out then released him "__With this defeat let it be known that you can't beat me in combat Sea Spray maybe you'll learn to respect the kindness of others__" Alex snarled "__I'm hungry__" he whimpered and marched off into the house _

_Alex didn't speak the rest of the night as he was feeling very tired while his injury was healed fully the negative effects it had on his body still lingered and he was really feeling them but by maintaining his silence he didn't let on that he was in pain after eating his dinner he went to have another bath then sat out on the balcony that over looked the beach and just sat there quietly all night, Meracle watched Alex from the room with Celestia "__do you think he is alright?__" Meracle asked_

_Celestia watched as Alex flipped his tail from left to right "__I do hope he is alright he hasn't said a word since dinner maybe I'll ask Luna to dive into his mind to see what bothers him, I know it's intrusive but it's better than having him do what he did to himself last time__" Celestia explained_

"_What did he do last time?__" Meracle asked looking at Alex_

_Celestia looked at Alex with tears in her eyes "__he used a sonic fissure spell and fractured his own skull with it, it rendered him useless for four months__" Celestia cried _

_Celestia squeaked as Alex teleported her in front of him and laid his head on her back "__so much pain finding it very hard to bare right now__" Alex cried _

_Celestia saw the tears flowing down Alex's face and onto her side "__easy Alex I'll be right here now try and get some sleep, I'll numb your body for you so you can rest__" Celestia said adjusting her position so Alex laid on her side and she covered him with her wing and proceeded to sing him to sleep _

_Alex fell asleep with a smile on his face he couldn't remember the last time Celestia had sung just for him and with her numbing spell working on him he didn't feel any pain "__look at him now there is a smile I have yet to have seen on him__" Meracle said looking at Alex blushing "__I would love to have him to myself for just one night__" Meracle giggled_

_Celestia looked at Meracle with a mixture of amusement and anger "__You aren't the first one to ask that of him you know there is a changeling Queen he has to take care of every once in a while but it always weighs heavily on him__" Celestia explained_

_Meracle looked slightly depressed "__I understand Celestia he is your husband and having him take care of a Changeling Queen is hard enough and I sure wouldn't want to put anymore burden on him__" Meracle said "__still Alex is an amazing specimen of a stallion__" she laughed poking Alex's side _

_The two mares happily sat and watched Alex sleep when he suddenly woke up and shielded the mares with his wings "__Sea Spray what is the meaning of this?__" Alex snapped, standing up and wobbling on his hooves _

"_I see what General Sea Swallow meant by you Alicorns can't be trusted__" Sea Spray said maniacally _

_Alex fell onto his side "__Your love for Meracle should be able to overcome this trivial matter Sea Spray don't let that dark Crystal take its effect on you now, don't let Sombra into your heart Sea Spray fight it's control__" Alex cried_

"_You honestly think that crystal can control me, no Alex I can see it as clear as the daylight sun, you have won Queen Meracle's heart without even trying and as long as you live she will never be able to love me so DIE ALICORN__" Sea Spray roared and attacked_

_Alex struggled to his hooves "__forgive me please__" Alex cried and swung the tip of his wing across Sea Spray's throat "__A heart in love has just been cost, May you find the love you lost in the hooves of the one how loves you__" Alex said laying Sea Spray down on the balcony "__Queen Meracle please forgive me with Sea Spray's death the last of your Royal Guard is dead I'm so sorry__" Alex whimpered_

_Meracle looked at Sea Spray "__I always loved you, your majesty so why did you choose the Alicorn over one of your own kind?__" Sea spray gasped _

_Meracle looked at Alex then turned her attention to Sea Spray "__race and time hold no sway over love Sea Spray and who I fall in love with is none of your concern__" Meracle said darkly "__you willingly attacked the Royal Family of Equestria the very ponies I wanted to form an alliance with you along with general Sea Swallow have undone everything I have tried to do this year while I am usually a kind an compassionate ruler everything I have been through lately has made me rather sour so Farewell Sea Spray it was a pleasure knowing you__" She added_

_Alex looked at Meracle quite shocked "__that was harsh your majesty surely you could have been kinder in his final moments__" Alex said looking at Sea Spray "__I pray you find happiness in the hooves of the maker__" Alex chanted and closed Sea Spray's eyes_

_Meracle was impressed "__I see your point Alex__" she said gently "__Rest in peace Sea Spray may the oceans embrace carry you to the makers hooves__" she chanted kissing Sea Spray's forehead_

_Alex looked at her impressed "__that would have put him at peace knowing his Queen forgave him right at the end thank you Meracle and also I take no pleasure in taking the lives of others I prefer to make friends with other races then end their existence__" Alex explained as Celestia magiced him back to her side and put him into an enchanted sleep_

"_Back to sleep Alex rest now and recover properly__" Celestia said playfully as Alex rolled himself over, buried his head in her coat and wrapped his hooves around her "__Silly boy what are you doing, oh alright__" Celestia giggled teleporting herself and Alex onto the bed _

_Meracle walked into the room and laid on the floor in front of the bed "__look at him sleeping like a new born foal in the embrace of its mother__" Meracle laughed_

_Celestia joined Meracle in laughing "__truth be told I'm old enough to be his ancestor but despite the near one thousand year gap between us he fell in love with me and granted my wish of starting a family and even went as far as fathering my 3 foals__" Celestia said happily tugging on Alex's wings "__these wings have always been my biggest fascination with him big strong dangerous and not to mention Fluffy as can be and the scent they emit is heavenly__" Celestia giggled as she started preening Alex's wings _

_Meracle watched Celestia as she preened Alex's wing "__mind if I help while I'm not sure how to do it as you can see your wings are totally different to my own__" Meracle said playfully as she opened her scaled wings _

_Celestia looked at them in wonder "__I love your wings they are so pretty give my husband half a chance and he'll think of a way to make them look even more fabulous__" Celestia laughed as Meracle placed herself on Alex's right "__just mimic me, grab the feathers one at a time but only go for the bent or dead feathers, pull the dead feathers out and straighten the bent ones__" Celestia explained as she pulled a dead feather out "__and don't worry about hurting him he is highly durable to pain__" she laughed fixing a bent feather_

_Meracle and Celestia happily preened Alex's wings while he slept "__you're right about the scent from his wings Celestia how, does he keep this scent__" Meracle asked as she removed a dead feather from Alex's wing_

_Celestia nuzzled Alex "__the scent is actually his natural body odour I think he might magically imbue the scent into his coat but there is just something about his scent that keeps any mares around him passive__" Celestia explained as she straightened a bent feather_

_The mares happily worked on Alex's wings "__there all done and his wings look fabulous again__" Meracle chirped_

"_How lucky is dad, two mares working on his wings and he has is head buried in his most favourite place in Equestria__" Noelle laughed walking into the room "__buried in mother's soft, beautiful coat__" she giggled bouncing onto the bed _

_The mares looked at Noelle as she slipped herself between her mother and father and curled up for a nap "__little darling wanted to sleep with dad__" Meracle laughed_

_Celestia looked at Noelle and noticed she had wrapped herself around Alex's nose so his nose was pressing against her belly "__Silly filly you're supposed to sleep in your room__" Celestia said picking Noelle up "__Meracle be a dear and keep him warm will you please?__" Celestia asked_

_Meracle smiled "__leave him with me__" she giggled "__but hurry back who knows what I might do to him__" Meracle said poking her tongue out and then tugging on Alex's ear_

_Celestia just laughed and left the room "__come along my darling daughter you can sleep with daddy tomorrow night__" Celestia said gently nuzzling Noelle_

_Meracle looked at Alex and gently licked him behind his left ear and noticed he had instantly started blushing "__oops I think I found his sensitive spot__" Meracle giggled rubbing Alex's head "__I'm sorry sweet Alex I didn't know I promise__" Meracle whimpered _

_Celestia returned a few moments later "__how, is he Meracle still sleeping happily is he?__" Celestia asked _

_Meracle looked at Celestia and blushed "__I think I found something of interest to you Celestia here watch his face__" Meracle explained licking Alex just behind his left ear _

_Celestia watched as Alex started blushing "__oh my well let's stop that for now and let him rest__" Celestia giggled "__now I know how to torment you when you've been a bad boy__" Celestia laughed kissing Alex's nose then she and Meracle left Alex to his sleep._


	20. Chapter 20

_CHAPTER 20_

_Alex woke up the following morning very sore "__ugh what did they do to me, my wings feel fantastic but I'm in a weird mood__" Alex whimpered "__oh no could they have?__" he started _

_Celestia suddenly licked him behind his left ear "__found your weak spot?__" Celestia giggled "__yeah we found it__" she laughed _

_Alex looked around him and saw Meracle fast asleep on his right, he bounced out of bed and looked at the mares and slowly backed out onto the balcony and fell off "__WHOA__" he gasped as fell over the rail and landed on the sand "__OW__" he cried_

_Celestia raced onto the balcony to check on Alex, she saw him get to his hooves then fell over again "__Alex are you alright?__" Celestia asked as Alex fell over himself again "__Alex please stop moving you're going to hurt yourself__" Celestia cried magicing Alex off the floor _

_Nero and Viola stepped outside "__this can't be good it would seem Celestia found Alex's weak spot behind his left ear that's the reason he is so spooked__" Nero laughed looking at Celestia_

_Celestia looked at Nero and Viola "__what do you mean?__" she asked_

"_Alex doesn't like anyone or anything touching him behind the left ear the last one to do that freaked him out so badly we didn't find him for a month__" Viola explained _

_Celestia was suddenly worried "__is there any way to calm him down?__" Celestia asked _

"_There is only one way, hold him still for me__" Nero said sternly _

_Nero and Viola leaped into the and and hit Alex in the front and back of the neck rendering him unconscious "__that was uncalled for__" Rialistraz snapped grabbing Alex from mid-air "__honestly attacking a pony that is badly panicked are you trying to kill him__" she said looking at Alex "__poor darling as if you don't have enough on your mind__" Rialistraz mumbled_

_Rialistraz looked at Celestia and passed Alex to her "__let him rest for as long as possible and pray he calms down if that doesn't work bring him to me in the cave just over there I'll use my special waters to calm him down__" Rialistraz explained _

_Celestia didn't speak for a few moments "__Rialistraz could I ask you to take him now please it might be best if he was exposed to something more relaxing then his bed__" Celestia said "__but I pass him to you now on the condition that I'm allowed to visit him with our daughters__" she said sternly _

_Rialistraz looked at Celestia for a few moments "__agreed Princess of Equestria I'll take Alex with me and you and your foals can come visit him whenever you like but the others must stay here__" Rialistraz agreed taking Alex and flying to a nearby cave _

_Rialistraz laid Alex in the waters of her cave "__Excuse me Rialistraz if I may be a bother would it be alight if I come and visited Alex as well__" Meracle asked kindly poking her head around the entrance of the cave _

"_Queen Meracle as much as I would like to oblige you I must decline at this time, while I can give you an hour today that will be all I can spare for you while my waters work on healing Alex's mind and easing the pain of his recent wound once he is calmer I'll let you visit him is that alright with you__" Rialistraz said gently not wanting to hurt Meracle's feelings _

_Meracle nodded her head and hopped into the water and walked over to Alex "__I've only known you a few days but you have stolen my heart and it is more than any stallion has been able to do in my 13 years alone on my throne while I would like to mate with you personally I don't want to cause you anymore mental stress then you are already dealing with__" Meracle said kissing Alex's nose_

_Rialistraz looked at Alex "__well, well Queen Meracle he seems to have heard you and has a most interesting response as well__" Rialistraz laughed tapping her massive claw on the water _

_A water replica of Alex appeared on the water "__Know this Meracle you will never be a burden on my mind and if my dear wife will permit me to break my vows one more time while I have done so a few times already, each time I regret dearly, I'll grant your wish for you__" Alex's replica said then vanished with a splash_

_Celestia was listening to Alex's response "__Such a gentle soul but I won't let him be doing that any time soon__" Celestia said with a wicked smile _

_Rialistraz and Meracle looked at Celestia "__what do you mean Princess Celestia?__" Meracle asked_

_Celestia hopped into the water and walked up to her husband "__Until he has recovered no pony is mating with him but once he is healed, I'm first__" Celestia laughed and noticed Alex blushing "__he seems to like that idea, Sleep my darling husband and recover, we'll be here for you when you reawaken__" Celestia said gently then kissed Alex and left_

_Alex let his body rest and his mind sleep his Spirit guards sat on the edge of the pool Rialistraz kept him in and sang the songs that Alex liked the most to keep him calm "__you mares are amazing every song you sing brings him one step closer to a calm mind if you keep this up we'll have him up and running again in about 3 weeks give or take__" Rialistraz explained _

_Luchia looked at Rialistraz "__sadly while Alex sleeps like this we can only maintain ourselves for a certain amount of time, Alex doesn't know this but we rely on his magic a lot more then he thinks and while he sleeps his magic flow is minimal and we can only last so long without him__" Luchia explained_

"_Is there any way for you to be able to maintain yourselves__" Rialistraz asked gently_

_Rina looked at Alex "__if Alex were to somehow able to get us our own bodies that we might serve him better then we could surely maintain ourselves__" Rina said with a gentle smile_

"_I can arrange that for you if you all like__" Lauren said appearing out of nowhere "__I'm not only the Queen of Equestria I'm also the maker of this world so anything and everything is within my power__" Lauren laughed_

_Lauren worked her amazing powers and before anypony could blink Alex's 8 Spirit guards were now beings of their own "__Hmm something is wrong with Alex__" Rialistraz gasped _

_Alex stood up "__Ah to be free at long last while this equine form is a new touch for me I can feel it's power and I like it too bad Alex continues to use his tremendous power the wrong way but I will use this power to its utmost potential and by the way my name is Drake Alex's alter ego and his more savage side__" Drake explained as Alex's coat turned black, mane and tail turned purple and his eyes turned red_

_Rialistraz stood up "__release Alex at once Drake before you make me angry__" she snapped_

_Drake looked at Rialistraz "__shut up you overgrown Lizard__" Drake snapped and with a swing of his wing spilt Rialistraz's head open right between the eyes _

"_ENOUGH__" a voice called as Drake's body started to glow which then split in two "__you may be a part of me and my darker self but I will not hesitate to kill you drake if you continue to hurt those who care about us__" Alex said as his colours returned_

"_Kill me don't make me laugh Alex you won't survive without me you need my savagery to help you win fights you're a coward otherwise__" Drake laughed _

_Alex's coat turned as black as Drake's "__that's what you think, I don't need you at all I can be quite savage when I need to be__" Alex snapped and for the first time initiated the attack_

_Everypony else that was on holiday at the beach jumped in fright as Rialistraz's cave exploded "__Is Alex fighting himself?__" Fluttershy asked_

_Lauren and the others landed on the beach with the rest of the royal family "__Alex has managed to separate himself from his darker form and is now battling against himself to see who has the right to live__" Lauren explained _

"_What are Alex's Spirit guards doing so far away from him mother?__" Luna asked looking at the eight mares _

_Lauren looked very pleased with herself "__I have given them the own bodies so they can help Alex better and all I gave them was their new bodies they still have their original powers that Alex created them with__" Lauren sang highly pleased with her work then suddenly turned sour "__sadly however having done that caused this debacle to happen and now Alex is literally fighting for his life__" she snarled_

_Alex fought hard his opponent new all of his skills and styles "__time to think outside the box__" Alex said and closed his eyes and only relied on his other senses _

_Drake looked at Alex "__I see you have given up__" Drake laughed and attacked _

_Alex deflected dodged and hit Drake with his eyes closed then turned to his half form which now had a new look while he had hands and stood on his hind legs his equine form now dominated his appearance "__he looks Amazing__" Celestia cheered "__Mother you have to teach me that spell please__" she sang_

_Lauren looked at her "__while I'm not sure if it will work I don't see the harm in it__" Lauren replied _

_Drake was stunned "__fine let's fight that way then__" he snapped taking on his half form which was Human dominated _

_Alex and Drake fought long and hard but drake wasn't getting a hit in and Alex was deflecting dodging and attacking openings left right and centre "__Alex is kicking that things flank__" Rainbow Dash sang as her younger self came back to the surface "__this fight is so Awesome__" she giggled_

_Alex decided it was time to retaliate and violently "__time to end this__" Alex said darkly opening his eyes "__Alicorn art Seven Point Dance__" he chanted and vanished from sight _

_Alex hit Drake seven times and paralysed him "__Kill me damn it don't just leave me to drown like this__" Drake choked_

_Alex carried Drake from the ocean and then stepped on his head "__Decisions, decisions do I kill you or force you into my service__" Alex said darkly_

_Drake looked horrified "__Bloody kill me I'd rather die than live under you as a pawn to your whims__" Drake snapped_

_Alex applied pressure to Drake's head "__SILENCE and who said you would live under me no Drake I need somepony of equal calibre to fight at my side and as you know I get into fights a fair bit so I doubt you'll ever be bored what do you say will you help me fight and protect my family, you are your own being now while I have beaten you in combat that doesn't mean you have to die think of it as a lesson instead on how you can improve what do you think?__" Alex asked and removed the Paralysis from drake "__I await your decision Drake stay here and rest for now as I am still rather tired I'll be returning to Rialistraz's pool__" Alex explained and left_

_Alex fixed the cave to how it was before he and Drake blew it up and returned to the middle of the pool and let it lure him back to sleep, Rialistraz returned with the Luchia and the other Spirit Guards to watch over him and Celestia brought food and drink with her for them and Drake was behind her as well Rialistraz looked at Drake "__Drake I must ask you why were you able to come out when the Spirit Guards were separated from Alex?__" Rialistraz asked_

_Drake looked at the spirit guards "__these mares didn't know this but Alex actually created them with a sole purpose, preventing himself from going crazy was the original intention but during their creation I came to be and resisted so using the Spirit Guards he locked me away__" Drake explained _

_Drake left the cave mumbling about how if Alex wasn't so well defended he would kill him right there "__to think he used to be a part of Alex but I wonder what Alex is going to be like now that they are separated__" Celestia said looking at Alex "__hey look at him he seems a lot calmer now__" Celestia giggled happily._

_Alex didn't reawaken after that incident for another 3 weeks it was a quiet day and everypony was present as Rialistraz had told Celestia to gather the others "__it's time Prince Alex's mind is as calm as a breezeless ocean brace yourselves for you may not recognise him right off__" Rialistraz warned carefully and touched the pool with her giant claw "__Time to wake up great prince your family awaits your return and your foals miss their father__" Rialistraz said gently_

_Alex rose from the pool slowly and gently and stretched himself out cracking every joint and with a powerful flap of his wings he opened his emerald green eyes "__ah to be awake at last__" Alex said happily then vanished then reappeared beside Celestia "__but you my dear I have missed most of all__" he laughed kissing Celestia then looking at his foals "__and how have my darling daughters been, I hope you have been good for your mother__" Alex asked gently picking his daughters up in his wings and nuzzling them_

_Celestia looked at her husband with tears in his eyes "__it's good to have you back Alex we all missed you greatly__" Celestia cried _

_Alex returned his attention to Celestia "__no more tears sweet Celestia I'm back and it's you I plan to take care of first__" Alex laughed placing his nose against Celestia's _

_Everypony including Rialistraz left the cave with Alex while he enjoyed being surrounded by mares he wished he had a few other stallions other than drake to talk too "__I oddly enough wish Macintosh and the other Stallions were here so I could have a few other stallions to talk to__" Alex said gently_

_The other mares looked like Alex had just slapped them "__you don't like having us around?__" Rarity cried with tears in her eyes_

_Alex panicked "__no, no, no I didn't mean it like that I love having you ladies around I really do its just there are topics of conversation that I can't talk about with you mares that's why I would like to have some stallions to talk to__" Alex explained kissing Rarity's cheek " __so don't you ever think that I don't want you around hay where would I be without all of you, how many times have you all saved my life, I would be long gone and I would not be able to be here with Celestia and our daughters so please don't think that I don't want you around, you are all my family and I would be lost without you__" Alex choked sitting on the floor_

_The others jumped on Alex in a mass group hug "__You sweet talker alright I'll send word for the other stallions to join us__" Celestia laughed freeing herself some the mass of bodies "__Come on everypony let him up__" she said and walked into the house_

_Alex got to his hooves laughing and walked with the others into the house "__honestly don't you all know not to jump on a pony who is carrying foals in their wings__" Alex laughed_

"_Well normally a winged being doesn't carry their foals on the wings__" Fluttershy giggled looking at Sun Seed "__normally we winged beings carry our foals in a carry saddles like every other pony__" she explained _

_Alex looked at his body "__yeah I'm not seeing myself wearing a carry saddle again, I tried it with Seira and it took me a week to get the irritation to go away I prefer to use my wings__" Alex chuckled then he looked at the Princess' of Harmony "__I've just noticed you girls are now the same size as Cadence and your beauty is something to be marvelled as well__" Alex said gently as he went upstairs to put his daughters to bed for a nap just before dinner_

_Alex stopped outside the dining room door to listen carefully to the conversation inside "__what do you think of Alex now Celestia that he is the way he is__" Rainbow asked _

_Celestia turned her gaze outside "__it feels rather odd but I like it the chance that he will go berserk again has dropped to bare minimum and his personality now I'd like to wager as his real nature and that he created drake as a way to help him cope with being a member of a family of assassins similar to how he created Luchia and the others__" Celestia said and Alex could hear the delight in her voice _

_Alex was impressed "__she managed to deduce that from only one happening her knowledge comes with age after all why am I so surprised now of all times__" Alex thought to himself _

"_I for one find it weird he has changed so much over the course of time since we all met him__" Rainbow Dash said _

_Alex could hear the misery in Rainbow's voice "__could she be worried I wonder__" Alex thought again_

_Alex peaked his head in the door and saw that Rainbow had tears running down her face "__I'm just worried that he is going to end up too far out of our reach and we won't be able to help him anymore, his powers are nearly on par with Celestia as it is and his numerous abilities make him so dangerous__" Rainbow cried_

_Alex left to head to the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror "__have I really changed so much__" he said just loud enough for himself to hear "__maybe rainbow is right__" he mumbled and teleported himself outside _

_The others noticed Alex hadn't returned from putting the foals down for a nap "__what could Alex be doing I wonder?__" Rarity asked heading upstairs to check if he was still in the room "__he's not here were could that naughty stallion be?__" she wondered_

"_RARITY Alex is outside on the beach__" Pinkie called _

_A dome of magic surrounded Alex when they went outside to see what he was doing "__Alex what are you doing?__" Celestia called _

_Alex looked at the mares behind him "__it's nothing dangerous I promise__" he said as black tendrils grabbed his body "__I'm just sealing some of my abilities that's all__" Alex added as markings appeared on his body and then vanished as quickly as they appeared _

_Alex slumped onto the sand then slowly stood back up "__Alex what have you done to yourself darling you feel different now__" Rarity said _

_Alex looked let down "__please forgive me I heard the conversation you ladies had while in the dining room so I decided that while I couldn't do anything about my tremendous power I can at least seal some of my abilities__" Alex explained with a smile as he walked over to Rainbow Dash and kissed her forehead "__and I have decided to allow you ladies to help me a lot more then I used to__" he said gently_

_The mare's faces lit up like they were foals in a candy shop "__Oh Celestia I think I like this Alex much better than the old one__" Rarity sang _

_Celestia wrapped her tail around Alex's muzzle "__come along Alex you haven't eaten yet so let's get you fed and then you and I can play__" Celestia giggled leading Alex indoors_

_Alex could be seen smiling through Celestia's tail hairs "__As you wish my dear__" Alex laughed happily following Celestia indoors watching her from behind as they walked along _

"_Not that I mind you watching me while I walk in front of you just keep in mind where you stare Alex lest you lose focus on where you are walking__" Celestia laughed pulling Alex closer so he didn't get to far away from her_

"_Celestia darling while you have me in your tail I'm not getting away, not that I would want to__" Alex chuckled grabbing Celestia's tail and giving it a playful tug_

_Alex and Celestia walked inside laughing and Celestia playfully sat between Alex's hooves while he ate "__This side of Alex is a lot flirtier I like it__" Meracle said looking at Alex while blushing _

_Alex ate his food which was a bigger helping than he usually would eat once he was done he looked at Celestia and started blushing from nose to ear tip "__what's the matter Alex never seen me with a twin tail mane style?__" Celestia giggled_

_Alex couldn't control his wings they stood straight up on their own "__I can't blame him for the wing boner that look on Celestia is hot__" Soarin laughed trying to get control of his own wings _

"_SOARIN?__" Rainbow roared_

"_Sorry Rainbow honey I couldn't contain myself that look is just too damn sexy__" Soarin whimpered _

"_I agree with Soarin, Sorry Fluttershy honey, but that look really does suit Celestia and look what it's done to poor Alex that image is going to be burned into his mind__" Macintosh laughed _

_Alex regained control of his mind and teleported to his room "__that was way too much stimulation for my first night back" __Alex whimpered__ "damn wings behaviour yourselves__" Alex snapped biting his wings _

_Celestia poked her head in the door causing Alex wings to stand up again "__sorry Alex__" Celestia giggled letting her mane down "__sorry Luna tried that mane style on me a few days before you woke up and we agreed to show it to you when you woke up we just weren't expecting this kind of a reaction__" Celestia explained walking into the room and massaging Alex's back to relax his wings _

_Alex still had the image of Celestia with a twin tail mane style burned into his memory "__sorry I didn't mean to react like that but I wasn't expecting you to look so stunning__" Alex chuckled then he surprised Celestia by having a complete change in behaviour "__now my dear I promised you some playtime__" Alex said his eyes turning his usual playtime pink and walking past Celestia and rubbing his nose against her belly "__what say we get this fun started__" he chuckled sealing the room off completely_

_Alex stepped out onto the balcony nearly 2 hours later and laid himself down where he was shortly joined by Celestia "__you were far more passionate than usual Alex what came over you?__" Celestia asked _

_Alex looked at Celestia his eyes still a gentle pink "__I promised you some playtime and I wanted to give you a playtime to remember__" Alex replied gently and kissed Celestia _

_Celestia rested her head on Alex's neck "__thank you Alex ever since you first came here to Equestria you have never once done anything to upset me granted you disappeared for three years leaving me alone but you did come back to me like you promised__" Celestia explained_

_Alex looked at Celestia in the eyes, his eyes returning to their original Emerald Green "__I fell in love with you the moment I first set eyes on you but because I was human I withheld myself from doing everything my heart told me to do so I resolved myself to giving you plenty of hugs and kisses but whenever you went into heat I used my touch and shock method to cure you and not giving you what you really wanted and it hurt every time I did, but now with this form I can give you what you really want and shower you with the affection that I have always wanted to give you__" Alex explained covering Celestia with his right wings "__I vow never to leave you and the girls while there will be times I will go against the vows I made to you on our wedding day leaving you and the girls will never be an option__" Alex said gently burying his head into Celestia's chest _

_Celestia lowered her head over Alex's neck "__sleep well my darling Alex may our dreams find each other and carry us both to a happier place__" Celestia said gently and she and Alex fell asleep on the balcony_

_Celestia awoke before Alex did with Luna standing over her "__Shall we begin the day sister?__" Luna asked looking at Alex "__Brother seems content doesn't he?__" she giggled _

_Celestia looked at her husband who was tucked contently in her soft coat "__let him sleep Luna while it pains me greatly to say it there is one other mare that I promised that she could play with Alex just this once__" Celestia said gently looking at Alex "__I pray Alex will be as gentle with Queen Meracle as he was with me and as affectionate as well for Meracle's sake__" she said with a curt laugh _

_Alex had woken up but not removed his head from Celestia's coat "__that's right Celestia promised Meracle that I could play with her just this once I guess I'll give her the special care that I always give Celestia but not the rough play I give Arachnae__" Alex thought into his own head "__Celestia darling may I get up please I'd like to sit by the beach for a bit__" Alex said gently _

_Celestia rose to her hooves "__Sorry Alex I didn't realise you had woken up__" Celestia giggled as Alex stood up _

_Alex kissed Celestia "__it's fine my dear I only just recently woke up anyway__" he laughed brushing his wing against Celestia's side, then took off and landed on the beach where he sat down and started singing to pick his mood up_

_Meracle stepped beside Celestia "__Good morning Princess' is Alex awake I would like a quick word with you away from Alex's hearing range__" Meracle asked_

"_Good luck with that__" Alex said happily into their heads "__sorry I tend to keep a psychic link to Celestia at all times but I'll drop the link this time so you ladies can talk__" Alex laughed _

_Celestia suddenly stood up and looked panicked "__ALEX oh thank goodness there he is, that was scary when, he dropped his psychic link I suddenly couldn't sense where he was__" Celestia sighed with relief_

_Alex kept on singing allowing his ear piece to blow in the wind that had started to blow "__Alex that song is lovely__" Rialistraz said walking over to Alex and placed herself next to him "__so Prince of Equestria what do you plan on doing today?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at Rialistraz "__I don't plan on doing much today I'll probably play here on the beach with the foals and spend the day relaxing__" Alex explained _

_Rialistraz looked at Alex "__and don't forget the promise Celestia made to Meracle about your play time together__" Rialistraz said sternly_

_Alex felt an electric charge go down his spine "__yes of course what do you recommend Rialistraz do I spend some time with Meracle now or do I wait till later__" Alex asked feeling his heart go heavy_

_Rialistraz looked at Alex "__why not spend your time with Meracle this morning once you have taken care of her then you can spend the rest of the day with the foals playing on the beach__" Rialistraz said wisely_

"_That sounds like a fine idea Rialistraz as we all know going against his vows weighs heavily on Alex's heart so by tending to Meracle early in the day, playing with the foals will take his mind off his guilt__" Celestia said walking up to Alex and kissing him "__are you ready Alex and I know this hurts as it hurts me as well but it is a promise that I intend to keep so I'll leave you with Meracle__" Celestia said again and she turned to leave _

_Alex grabbed Celestia's tail, she turned to look at him and Alex kissed her while the shock of the kiss sank in he slipped his tongue into her mouth wrapping it around hers, the sensation was an instant kick and she succumbed to it "__There you are my dear a kiss for you that I don't plan on giving anypony else__" Alex explained as he pulled away from her_

_Celestia looked at Alex blushing from nose to ear tip "__now that was something I have never experienced before__" Celestia giggled "__remind me to give you something special later tonight__" she said playfully rubbing her flank on Alex's side _

_Alex kissed Celestia's Cutie Mark "__I'll keep you to that__" Alex laughed as Celestia brushed his face with her tail _

"_I'll see you later__" Celestia giggled_

"_RIALISTRAZ FLY__" Alex ordered as he grabbed Celestia and Meracle and shielded them with his wings and using a barrier to protect himself "__WHO DID THAT__" Alex roared looking around psychically grabbing Celestia and Meracle and jumping out of the way_

"_ALEX it's coming from the forest__" Rialistraz called _

_Alex looked towards the forest and use his wings to shield the mares and took several magic shots to the head "__ALEX are you alright?__" Celestia screamed as Alex took several more shots _

"_I'm fine Celestia just stay there, RIALISTRAZ SET THE FOREST A BLAZE FORCE THEM OUT HERE__" Alex called _

_Rialistraz set the forest ablaze with a special flame that would not damage the forest but would force out anything that was hiding in it "__that was a dirty trick Alicorn don't you have an honour of fighting us yourself__" A unicorn in a cloak snapped angrily_

_Alex looked at Celestia and magiced the blood off his face so he could see "__this coming from the Unicorns that saw fit to attack me while my back was turned__" Alex replied sharply_

_Celestia pushed past Alex's wings "__For the crimes of attacking my husband and endangering the royal family of Equestria I hereby sentence you to death by cremation__" Celestia snapped and her mane and tail ignited and Alex watched in horror as the unicorns turned to dust before his eyes and their remains were blown away by the wind_

_Alex looked at Celestia as her mane and tail returned to normal, Celestia suddenly looked back at Alex only to see that he was smiling "__sorry I was frustrated and their attack just annoyed me and I think I over did it__" Celestia said shyly_

_Alex looked at her with his smile "__it's quite alright my dear__" Alex replied then turned his attention to the house "__the foals just woke up Celestia, would you go tend to them while I tend to Meracle__" he asked_

_Celestia started walking to the house "__leave them with me Alex just come back to play with them alright__" Celestia replied and Alex nodded_

_Meracle stepped up beside Alex "__what say we take this to my castle under the ocean as you know there is no water inside and I can teleport directly there and as Coral is here with the Royal family we won't be disturbed__" Meracle explained_

_Alex nodded his head and before he could blink he found himself in a large well lit room, he looked at Meracle and walked past her brushing his wings against her side and belly and letting her tail brush along his back "__I'm ready whenever you are my queen__" Alex said gently kissing Meracle's flank as he came to a stop_

_Meracle went counter to the path Alex took and returned every bit of affection he had given her "__whenever you're ready big boy and it'll be my first time since I was impregnated with Coral so do be gentle won't you__" Meracle asked blushing from nose to ear tip_

_Alex walked in front of Meracle and kissed her with the passion he would give Celestia "__for the next few hours I am yours Meracle so if you want me to be gentle I'll give you what you want__" Alex replied as he walked with Meracle to her bed. _

_Meanwhile back at the Holiday house_

_Celestia kept Alex from her mind by playing with the foals in the sand "__Mother where is daddy I haven't seen him all morning?__" Noelle asked_

"_Uncle Alex not being around first thing in the morning is unusual even for him I hope he is alright?__" Cloud Puff whimpered _

_Celestia looked at the foals "__Alex is currently in the ocean taking care of some private matters and he will be back soon__" Celestia explained_

_Rainbow Dash and the others joined Celestia on the beach a short while later "__Alex has been gone a while__" Rainbow said looking at the ocean_

"_I'm sure Alex will be back soon__" Fluttershy said sweetly _

"_Indeed Rainbow a little patience goes a long way__" Applejack laughed _

"_I say we prepare a party__" Pinkie said bouncing around_

"_Here rainbow I have the latest instalment of Daring Doo's adventures here if you want it__" Twilight giggled_

_Rainbow looked at Twilight "__pass that here__" she laughed grabbing the book and returning inside_

"_Celestia darling your mane and tail are a mess leave Fluttershy with the foals and let me fix your mane and tail__" Rarity said gently _

_Celestia and Rarity left leaving Fluttershy with the foals "__Aunty Fluttershy would you tell us what dad is doing right now?__" Melody asked _

_Fluttershy wanted to tell them "__I'm sorry I don't actually know what he is doing__" Fluttershy lied as she played with the foals in the sand _

_The others played happily on the beach for 3 more hours "__Look dad's back__" Melody and Noelle sang happily _

_They all watched as Alex looked at his wings leaned back grabbing them 1 at a time and snapping them in his teeth "__Alex why did you do that?__" Rarity cried as Fluttershy raced forward and started mending Alex's wings _

_Alex walked off towards Rialistraz's cave "__Rialistraz do you think I can rest in here for the day and please wake me up in time for dinner__" Alex asked_

_Rialistraz looked at Alex "__the pool will keep you asleep for as long as you need but I'll wake you in time for dinner no matter what Alex sleep well__" Rialistraz replied and Alex fell asleep, Celestia came with the others to see Alex "__it would seem Alex's mind is plagued by something but he is trying not to think about it so I can't let you see it sorry__" Rialistraz said gently running a claw through Alex's mane _

_Celestia noticed the tears running down Alex's face "__oh no what do you suppose has him so upset__" Celestia wondered jumping into the pool and walking over to Alex "__Excuse me Rialistraz I just want to move him to the side of the pool__" she said gently pulling Alex to the side of the pool where she could sit with him for as long as he needed her_

_The rest of the day passed with Alex in the pool, Rialistraz even allowed the foals to sit on Alex's back "__it's dinner time, time to wake this great warrior up, but before I do Princess Celestia I'd like to formally ask that once you return to you home in the capital that I be allowed to join you I'd like to create a pool similar to this one to help calm Alex's mind from all his worries__" Rialistraz asked tapping Alex on the head with her claw and Alex stood up_

_Alex looked around the cave to see the whole royal family, Rialistraz and Drake, then looking at his back to see the foals sitting on his back looking at him, a smile crept across his face and he started bouncing around the pool "__let's go get some dinner I don't know about you all but I am hungry__" Alex laughed, as he psychically locked onto his wings and silently snapped his wings again _

_They all left the cave following Alex and the foals "__he snapped his wings again look he's dragging them__" Fluttershy said quietly so Alex couldn't hear_

"_Sorry Celestia my wings fell weird at the moment that's why I snapped them I'll magically repair them again shortly I promise__" Alex said into Celestia's head_

_Celestia looked at Alex from behind and he swished his tail "__alright but just don't make a habit of it__" Celestia said sternly "__but there is something else bothering you Alex I can tell there is by the way you're swishing your tail__" she explained_

_Alex looked at Celestia the smile that was on his face earlier was not present "__forgive me my dear__" Alex said as he started bouncing his way back to the house_

"_What did he mean by forgive me?__" Celestia wondered_

_Coral walked up to Celestia "__Princess Celestia there is something I think my mother forgot to mention as it had been so long for her, but we Aquine mares produce a particular pheromone that cancels out magic__while we mate__" Coral explained_

_Celestia sat down "__Alex normally uses a Temporary Sterilisation spell when he is mating with another mare other than me, but if what you said is true and Alex sensed it after their play time this might have caused his current mental state__" Celestia gasped _

_Coral looked at Celestia "__Forgive me princess I thought mother had remembered this important detail so I didn't tell you sooner__" Coral said bowing to Celestia_

_Alex wandered indoors and prepared dinner personally and joined the others in eating "__may I please be excused I would like to go have a bath__" Alex said politely and left the dining room_

_Celestia left the dining room about 10 minutes later and joined Alex in the bathroom where she found him keeping his promise to mend his wings, she walked in "__Coral explained to me what happens when an Aquine mare mate and I understand your pain you're going to be a father to a foal that isn't birthed by me__" Celestia explained_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__that's not what actually bothers me it's the situation the foal is going to be in, the little darling is going to have to live with the fact that they are the tying link between Equines and Aquines and as their father I don't want the little one to have that responsibility all their lives__" Alex cried looking at Celestia "__that fact that I impregnated Meracle doesn't bother me anywhere as near as much as the position the foal is going to be in, I promised to give her what she wanted and I'll live with that__" Alex said as tears ran down his face_

_Celestia wrapped her wings around Alex "__you must have the biggest heart in Equestria__" Celestia said kissing Alex "__and don't worry about the foal Alex I'll treat the little darling like they're my own__" she giggled _

_Alex cleaned himself off and preened his wings then went to bed with Celestia, Meracle arrived at the home and poked her head in the bedroom door where she spotted Alex fast asleep beside Celestia "__Forgive me Alex I can't believe I forgot that one piece of important information during Aquine mating I promise I'll raise this foal to be every bit as gentle as you are__" Meracle said stepping into the room and curling up on the floor and dozing off_

_Alex and Celestia woke up a short moment later to Meracle crying in her sleep "__go ahead Alex bring her up here while you are married to me she needs you right now__" Celestia said_

_Alex levitated Meracle onto the bed to his right and she suddenly snuggled herself into his coat "__that's all she needed really__" Alex said looking at Celestia and then returning to sleep _

_Celestia awoke at the same time as Meracle "__Meracle how do you feel?__" Celestia asked with a smile_

_Meracle looked at Alex "__I feel fine thank you Celestia and may I say that for my first time since I was impregnated with Coral Alex was amazingly gentle with me__" Meracle explained _

_Celestia looked at Alex and kissed him "__I was 1036 when Alex first mated with me I asked him if he would play with me and I asked him to be my special somepony the following morning and Alex was gentle with me as well__" Celestia said happily_

_The mares looked at each other "__Princess I have a favour to ask if you will permit it I would like to move my citizens to Equestria the dark Crystal is slowly corrupting my town and it's taking a lot to protect my Citizens from its taint__" Meracle explained_

_Celestia looked at Alex unaware that he was listening in his sleep "__Drake are you awake?__" Alex called psychically_

_Drake rose his head from his bed "__Yes Alex I'm awake, what's the plan?__" Drake replied_

"_I want you to help me I'll be returning to Canterlot early I need to create a new home for the Aquines do you think you're up for some destruction and reconstruction__" Alex asked _

_Alex could feel the smile on Drake's face "__you have yourself a deal Alex I'm always ready to blow stuff up__" Drake laughed_

_Alex woke up, he kissed Celestia and Meracle "__good morning my beautiful mares I hope you both slept well?__" Alex said gently as he stood "__Meracle my dear I hope you don't mind but I'll need all the building supplies that you have in your city?__" he asked _

_Meracle looked confused "__take as much as you need Alex but may I ask what you need it for?__" Meracle asked_

_Alex looked at Meracle and kissed her nose "__that my dear is a secret__" Alex chuckled as he jumped onto the beach "__Ready Drake we gather the building materials then we get to work__" Alex laughed as his Aqua Armour appeared on his body _

_Undine appeared "__Leave Drakes underwater protection to me Alex__" She said as a bubble appeared around Drake_

_The two stallions dived into the water and headed for the city "__ugh you can feel the corruption from here that crystal needs to be destroyed Alex__" Drake explained _

_Alex looked towards the castle "__Drake I want you to gather up the supplies while I suppress that crystal while I can't undo the corruption to the city I can at least prevent it from spreading__" Alex said and took off for the castle_

"_Good luck Alex__" Drake said and headed for the construction district "__let's see here oh there's the stone mason's place and oh sweet lumber mill right next door, I love this place, oh and there's the warehouse let me see here whoa I hope Queen Meracle doesn't mind but I'll be taking all of these materials__" Drake laughed._

_Meanwhile at the castle_

_Alex destroyed the doors to the castle and headed for the basement and landed in the room that held Rialistraz "__so Alicorn you wish to join my ranks do you?__" the voice of Sombra laughed_

_Alex shook his body trying to get what felt like the presence of Sombra off him "__I'm here to seal this vile thing and prevent your vile taint from spreading" __Alex stammered__ "__by the guiding light of heaven in this darkest reach of space I seal this darkness in the lords great name to prevent things like this from happening again__" Alex chanted _

_The dark crystal was levitated into the air and held there by giant holy chains then Alex made his way out of the castle, his magical energy was drained and he was barely conscious, Alex slumped onto the steps in front of the castle "__you alright Alex?__" Drake asked landing next to Alex _

_Ale looked at Drake with a smile on his face "__I'm fine just my magic reserves have been drained other than that I'm in perfect condition__" Alex laughed_

_Drake rolled his eyes "__I wonder if you remember these crazy little things Lauren made just for you look you still have the pouches with them in it just under your wing__" Drake said lifting Alex's wing and removing a crystal and placing it in Alex's mouth_

_Alex crushed the crystal in his mouth and his markings reappeared, Alex stood back up and looked at the pouches under his wing "__I don't remember putting those there__" Alex laughed _

_Drake rolled his eyes "__whatever can we just go please we have work to do__" Drake snapped and he and Alex left._

_Meanwhile at the holiday house _

_The other members of the extended family sat at the breakfast table eating happily when they heard Alex and drake flying overhead at an extreme speed "__I wonder what they planning on doing today?__" Rarity wondered_

_Alex and drake landed on the Canterlot Castle Throne Room floor "__Alex what brings you and Drake here?__" Lauren asked hugging Alex "__oh I've missed you my darling boy__" she laughed then patted Drake on the head "__how have you been drake?__" Lauren said with a gentle laugh_

_Drake was blushing "__I'm fine thank you for asking Lauren how, have you been in our absence?__" Drake replied_

"_I've been well, a little lonely but I've been well thank you for asking now what brings you darling boys here?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at his mother in law and kissed her nose "__it's best that I memory link it to you mother__" Alex replied placing his horn against Laurens _

_Lauren saw it all and removed her horn from Alex's "__I understand Alex thank you and permission granted get to work and work quickly__" Lauren said_

_Alex and Drake followed Lauren from the castle as she headed for the nearby field "__this field is huge__" Drake said looking around _

"_This field is yours to do with as you wish__" Lauren said "__be safe my darling boy and try not to hurt yourself alright__" she said sternly kissing Alex's forehead and then kissed Drake's forehead and then returned to the castle_

_Alex and Drake looked at each other, nodded and stood back to back "__THEOTANASIA STYLE DESTRUCTION ARTES: SOLAR EXPLOSION__" they roared together and the resulting explosion left a massive crater _

_Alex and drake walked out of the crater choking on the dust "__I think we over did it__" Drake laughed "__but seriously that was a BLAST__" he roared happily_

_Alex laughed as he flapped his wings "__I'll be honest with you I can't remember the last time I blew something up__" Alex laughed as he and Drake used their combined wing power to clear the dust "__I agree I think we over did it__" Alex chuckled _

_Drake used his magic to tidy the crater and started carving the walls of the crater and Alex flew by the carvings laying the stone slabs and mortaring them into place "__This is looking good boys but don't you think the explosion was a bit much you scarred half of Equestria with it__" Lauren laughed _

_Alex and Drake looked up at Lauren from the bottom of the crater "__Sorry mother we'll be sure to be quieter next time__" they cheered together flying up to her an kissing her cheeks _

_Lauren blushed "__Drake I'm amazed at you for being Alex's darker half you are amazingly playful and gentle__" Lauren said looking at Drake_

_Drake looked at Lauren "__just because I'm Alex's darker half doesn't mean I don't know how to be kind and gentle you have to remember we were of the same body his emotions have worn off on me__" Drake explained _

_Alex's attention was on the crater "__Undine can you fill this crater with ocean water please I need it to feel as close to an ocean as possible__" Alex said gently _

_Undine appeared and filled the crater with ocean water "__there you are Alex all done and please call me to your service more often__" she said patting Alex's head_

_Alex pushed his head against Undines hand while blushing "__I'll call you more often just so you can do this for me__" Alex laughed _

"_A head and belly rub before bed for you from now on how's that sound?__" Undine giggled_

_Alex's face lit up "__that would be lovely__" Alex chuckled_

_Lauren pulled Alex towards her by his tail "__Alex your work here is complete now return to the others at the beach and enjoy the rest of your holiday__" Lauren said gently, she kissed Alex's forehead and the crest that appeared last time returned _

_Alex and Drake bowed to Lauren and took off. _

_Meanwhile at the beach house_

_Celestia had Hanon in her carry saddle and Melody and Noelle walking beside her "__mother what ,do you think Daddy and Uncle Drake are doing?__" Melody asked_

_Celestia looked at her daughters "__I honestly don't know my dear your father took off with no word of his plans today the only thing I know is that he asked Queen Meracle for all of her towns construction supplies so he is obviously building something__" Celestia explained playfully nudging her daughters_

_Cloud Puff came flying up to them with Sun Seed and Gem close by "__May we play too__" Cloud Puff asked landing next to Melody and Noelle_

_Celestia flicked her left wing towards the ocean and formed a barrier so that if the foals decided to wonder they wouldn't end up in the ocean "__you're more than welcome to come and play__" Celestia replied magicing Hanon onto the sand _

_Alex and Drake had circled around the forest and were approaching from the ocean and they blitzed past Celestia and the foals coming to a stop in front of the house "__I think we covered them in sand__" Drake laughed and he and Alex ran back to Celestia and the foals to check on them_

_Alex beat his wings with enough force to remove the sand from Celestia and the foals "__sorry about that Celestia we didn't expect you and the young ones to be on the beach__" Alex said kissing Celestia "__oh you poor darlings come here__" Alex cried picking the foals up and heading indoors then magicing Celestia off the beach "__bath time my little ponies let's go__" he chuckled_

_Drake wandered into his room "__I'll be in my room meditating if you need me__" Drake said_

"_Just make sure to join us for dinner__" Alex replied as Drake shut his door_

_Alex walked with Celestia into the bathroom "__dad I read it in a book once but what is sailing__" Noelle asked _

_Alex noticed he had the attention of all the foals "__sailing is a term used to travel on water without magic or wings__" Alex said then smiled at the foals "__come all you young sailor's and listen to me, I'll sing you a song of the fish In the sea__" Alex started singing and continued to sing while he cleaned the foals_

_Celestia listened to Alex's song while helping him clean the foals "__such a lovely song Alex__" Celestia said as she finished with Hanon and started cleaning Sun Seed_

_Alex finished cleaning the fillies between his front hooves "__that was called a song of the sea that was sung in the days of Pirates in the Human world__" Alex explained then looked at Celestia and his eyes lit up "__I have a plan for the family but it will take me a while to complete I'll ask Nero, Viola and Drake to help me__" Alex said directly into Celestia's head_

_Celestia looked at Alex "__mind if I help you too?__" she asked into Alex's head _

_Alex just grinned "__of course you can__" he replied_

_The foals looked at Alex and Celestia "__I hate it when they start talking telepathically__" Melody cried _

_Alex looked at the foals "__Telepathic communication can feel very weird for minds so young__" Alex said into the foal's minds very gently_

_The foals all sat down to recover "__I wasn't expecting that at all__" Noelle whimpered_

_Alex picked the foals up in his wings "__my poor babies I'm so sorry__" Alex cried as he nuzzled them_

_Alex took the foals to bed so they could sleep off their first telepathic communication "__I hope they recover from that__" Celestia said walking along beside Alex _

_Alex looked at the foals "__I wasn't linked to them for very long and I was gentle when I spoke to them so as long as they get enough rest they should be alright__" Alex explained as he laid all the foals down_

_Drake Viola and Nero were outside looking at the sea "__what I wouldn't love more then to set my hooves on the deck of a ship right now__" Nero said with a laugh_

_Alex walked out with Celestia at his side "__then what say we get started then, gather the materials and let's get to it__" Alex said loudly_

"_AYE, AYE__" Drake, Nero and Viola answered in perfect unison and scattered_

_Alex drew the Schematics for the item he wanted to build "__that's a ship isn't it__" Celestia asked looking the designs _

_Alex was impressed "__if I didn't know better I would say you've seen one before__" Alex laughed as he added the final touches to the schematics _

_Drake, Nero and Viola returned with enough wood to build it "__Ok Alex we hopefully have enough lumber to create the ship__" Drake laughed _

"_I'll psychically connect us together so we can all see the schematics alright ponies let's get to it__" Alex cheered as he linked them all together_

_They worked for a week taking breaks to sleep and eat, Alex worked harder than all the others he barely slept and hardly ate and after a week it was finally finished Alex slumped down on the sand and fell asleep in the mid-day sun "__Silly Stallion what are you doing sleeping there?__" Twilight Sparkle laughed magicing Alex off the sand and taking him indoors "__honestly losing sleep and nutrition just so you can make the foals smile you have to learn to take things in moderation and to take better care of yourself__" Twilight said sternly _

_Alex slept the rest of the day happily in his bed "__Mother, dad has been asleep all day when is he going to wake up?__" Melody cried _

"_About now actually__" Alex laughed lifting his head from his pillow "__while not enough sleep to recharge completely it's enough to get me by__" Alex yawned as he got to his hooves_

_Celestia helped Alex stabilise himself "__Alex dear you must get more rest__" Celestia said looking Alex over _

_Alex looked at Celestia "__I'll just show them what we made then I'll go back to bed__" Alex promised as he made his way outside leaning on Celestia for support_

_Once outside the whole family was there on the beach so were Meracle and Coral "__so what exactly are we looking at?__" Meracle asked _

_Alex stepped onto the ship which he was keeping invisible "__Allow me to show you for what I think might be the first time ever the EQS Alicorn__" Alex cheered revealing the ship _

"_WHOA__" Melody and Noelle cheered racing onto the boat with Cloud Puff right behind them _

_Rainbow Dash landed on the ship "__this is very nicely built__" She laughed _

_Alex looked at them all "__Nero I'll leave you at the helm, Viola, Drake do as Nero tells you, I'm going below deck to get some more sleep__" Alex said heading down the flight of stairs _

_The others followed him while Nero, Viola and Drake operated the ship "__whoa they really did think of everything for this ship didn't they__" Meracle laughed as she watched Alex place himself in a bed that was deliberately only made for one pony "__Boo the beds in here aren't big enough for more than one per bed, and I wanted to curl up next to Alex__" Meracle cried_

_Melody, Noelle and Cloud Puff race up to Alex "__it's a good thing we are still so small cause we can do this__" Cloud Puff laughed as she Melody and Noelle jumped onto the bed in between Alex's front hooves and curled up to sleep_

_Celestia looked at the foals as a grin crept across her face "__looks like the foals win this one Meracle__" Celestia laughed_

"_Bring us to full sail lets test this ship to the fullest__" Nero ordered and Drake and Viola dropped the sails to full "__oh I like this speed__" Nero laughed a few hours later "__ok let's bring her home and get Alex into a proper bed__" Nero said gently and Drake and Viola took the sails to half way so Nero could make a sharp turn _

_Drake was impressed "__this ship was built well__" he laughed as they pulled up just off the beach _

_They all left the ship and Celestia magically carried Alex while he slept, once back inside she placed Alex back in bed then curled up next to him to sleep _

_Over the coming days Alex spent a lot of time on the ship with the foals and let them race around all over it to let them explore while he went over maps of Equestria and studying its layout "__Alex dear you have been staring over those maps for days what has you so interested in them__" Celestia asked as she climbed on board_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__just thinking of a few idea's to help Equestria grow and prosper look here there is an inlet of Ocean that comes right near Canterlot I reckon with enough time we could build a harbour and maybe open trade routes to other areas of the world imagine how well Equestria could grow from such a development__" Alex explained _

_Celestia looked oddly upset "__I tried that nearly 500 years ago and it failed so I ordered all ships be pulled apart and never built again and while I know you had good intentions on building this ship I'm afraid I must order it be pulled apart as well, if the other regions of the world come here looking to open trade routes then I'll be more than happy to do so but I'll not be the first to try opening them again__" Celestia explained _

_Alex looked at the ship "__no wonder when you saw it finished you looked upset, very well, Ok little ones time to get off now__" Alex called and the foals left the ship with Alex and Celestia right behind them, Alex pulled the schematics of the ship out and destroyed them, then with a flick of his wing and a burst of magic he sunk the ship too _

_Celestia looked at Alex shocked "__you didn't have to sink it so violently you could have just pulled it apart and used it for something else__" Celestia gasped as she watched the ship burn_

"_Best to get rid of it quickly and I would rather destroy the ship then have somepony take it before I can pull it apart__" Alex said gently_

_The foals looked at Alex and they were angry, he understood why but it was for the best that it be destroyed as not to cause Celestia any distress and its size could make it be mistaken as a weapon of war, Everypony didn't talk to Alex for the remainder of the holidays "__seriously he could have given us a reason why it had to be sunk__" Rainbow snapped darkly as Alex walked into the kitchen 2 nights before returning home_

_Alex stood in the doorway with a blank expression on his face "__What's the matter Alex got nothing to say in your own defence?__" Nero said angrily_

_Alex turned and walked away and into the Everfree forest, he walked fast as he sensed somepony searching for him so he turned himself invisible and picked up the pace heading in the direction of Canterlot it was 4 hours later that he walked out of the other side of the forest and Canterlot was in view as he marched without even stopping "__Alex your home early how was your, are you alright?__" Lauren asked as Alex completely ignored her and marched straight into his and Celestia's room_

_Alex positioned himself on the floor facing the door, he stretched his four wings out 2 up and 2 wide "__let's see how they like it when I'm not around to help__" Alex snapped and turned himself to crystal_

_Lauren wasn't sure what was going on so she touched her horn to Alex's and drew everything from his mind all his thought's and memories of his holiday "__I see why you are angry Alex and I'm on your side__" Lauren said and kissed Alex's forehead_

_Lauren sat on the throne when the others arrived at the castle and her anger could be felt as they walked in the door "__why is mother so angry?__" Luna whimpered as they all headed into the throne room _

"_Please excuse me I'm going to see if Alex is in our room__" Celestia said making her way to the door_

_Lauren teleported herself to the door "__no pony is entering this room until you have all had a long lecture and if you are wondering why well take a look at the first thing Alex did the moment he got home__" Lauren snapped opening the doors _

_They all saw Alex lying on the floor in crystal stasis "__why did he do that was he hurt?__" Rarity asked trying to get a closer look_

_Lauren played all of Alex's thoughts and memories of the holiday through their heads "__what have we done?__" Rainbow cried_

"_We ignored him for two weeks straight simply because he sunk the very same ship he designed and helped build and he did it because he didn't want Celestia to relive bad memories__" Fluttershy said looking at Alex's crystal form "__how could we have been so cruel?__" she whimpered_

"_Well maybe if he explained it to us we might not have ignored him__" Soarin said sternly _

_Meracle looked at Alex "__now that I think about it he did explain his reasons to us but we were just so angry with him we didn't hear it__" Meracle cried _

_Rialistraz reached into the castle and grabbed Alex "__none except Lauren are allowed to see Alex until I deem him fit to return to you__" she snapped and headed off and Lauren took off with her "__Queen Lauren can I make a cave near this lake so I can create a pool Draconic healing waters to rest Alex in__" Rialistraz asked _

_Lauren looked at the mountains near the lake and chose the largest of them and personally created the cave "__there you are Rialistraz I hope it's big enough__" Lauren said _

_Rialistraz entered the cave "__Queen Lauren this cave is perfect__" Rialistraz said gently bowing her head to Lauren, she tapped her claw in the small pool section in the floor and water formed where she sat Alex's crystalline form _

_Lauren looked at Alex and saw that his crystal body disappeared and he sprawled out in the water fast asleep "__thank goodness he's back to normal now all he needs is for his head to be cleared then he should be ready to return__" Lauren sighed in relief_

_Lauren turned on the spot and flexed her wings straight up "__WHO'S THERE?__" Rialistraz roared_

_Celestia poked her head into the cave "__It's just me actually I was wondering how Alex was doing?__" Celestia asked _

"_OUT NOW__" Lauren and Rialistraz roared scaring Celestia off _

_They could hear Celestia crying loudly as she left "__harsh but necessary__" Lauren said sharply _

_Alex's spirit guards were the only ones other than Lauren granted permission to see him as they were needed to help heal him "__Why is healing mental fatigue so hard?__" Osiris cried after the 4th straight day of work "__while I am one of Alex's Spirit guards I have work to do at the restaurant too you know__" she complained_

_The others looked at Osiris "__Osiris do us all a favour and shut up and get your work done your continual complaining isn't getting this done any faster and as you know we all work at the same restaurant thanks to Lauren, which we are most grateful for by the way__" Mercury said _

_Lauren looked at the girls "__you are all most welcome__" she replied as the girls set about their work_

_3 weeks passed by without any drama "__ok he is ready to wake up again this poor stallion has spent more time asleep lately than any other pony in Equestria__" Lauren said and watched as Rialistraz woke Alex up "__Alex my dear boy how do you feel?__" Lauren asked_

_Alex looked at Lauren kissed her cheek and spread his wings, he eyes snapped open and were his pleasant pink colour "__I feel fine thank you Lauren__" Alex replied walking past Lauren and brushing his wing against her side "__thank you to all of you for help but I must be going now__" Alex said and headed home_

_Rialistraz and Lauren looked at the entrance to the cave when they saw it explode they raced out and saw that Alex had magiced the entrance to complement the cave "__Oh wow talk about a nice touch__" Rialistraz said happily_

_Lauren watched as Alex walked away "__he's in for a surprise when he gets home__" Lauren laughed "__Rialistraz if I may I would like to redo the cave for you as the entrance makes the cave look nice but the cave makes the entrance look poorly made so I would like to redesign the cave for you__" Lauren explained_

_Rialistraz looked at Lauren "__I would be honoured if you redesigned the cave for me Lauren I'll wait out here till you are done__" Rialistraz said. _

_Meanwhile in Canterlot Castle _

_Nero was playing with Melody, Noelle and Cloud Puff when Gem tugged on his tail "__Oh hello Gem what's the matter little one__" Nero asked, Gem just sat down and motioned that she wanted to be picked up "__oh alright then__" Nero laughed_

_Melody, Cloud Puff and Noelle looked on amazed "__I don't believe it Gem has never taken to another stallion other than dad before__" Noelle said bewildered_

"_You don't think she noticed Nero's feelings for Rarity do you?__" Cloud Puff said quietly and Noelle and Melody looked at her shocked "__what it's as clear as day to me__" Cloud Puff laughed _

_Melody and Noelle sat down "__now that she mentions it Nero has been seen helping Rarity a lot lately I wonder if Gem took to him then__" Melody said looking at Nero _

_Viola was in the library completely unaware that Blue Blood who had returned from the Crystal Empire had been watching her since his return "__who is that young Alicorn she is remarkably pretty I wonder if I can get her to notice me?__" Blue Blood sighed quietly thinking Viola couldn't hear him when a knife dug into the bookshelf near his head_

_Viola appeared behind Blue Blood "__and just why, have you been staring at me while I read?__" she said darkly_

_Blue Blood panicked "__I'm sorry I just thought you were very pretty sitting there reading and I couldn't stop looking at you that's all I swear__" he screamed _

_Viola let him go "__that's the nicest compliment anypony has given me why not join me at the table then by the way I'm Viola what, is your name?__" Viola said sweetly_

_Blue Blood sighed deeply thankful that he was alive "__A pleasure to meet you Viola I'm Blue Blood nephew to Celestia__" Blue Blood said happily_

_Viola's head snapped up to Blue Blood "__you're Celestia's Nephew and I'm Alex's little sister I'm liking you more and more__" Viola giggled_

_Alex arrived at the front door of the castle and looked at the guards "__Alex welcome back the castle hasn't felt right without you here__" the guards said and bowed to Alex _

"_Thanks guys it's good to be home__" Alex replied as he high winged the guards and walked inside_

_Clutterstep was personally tending to Twilight during her labour "__Easy Twilight easy__" Clutterstep said _

_Alex poked his nose in the door "__need any help Clutter?__" Alex asked_

_Clutterstep didn't even look he was too focused "__no thanks Alex I'm good thank you though__" Clutterstep replied_

_Alex looked for a little while longer "__ok then take care and Clutterstep, Twilight, Congratulations on the birth of your foal__" Alex said gently then left the room, as he walked through the castle Alex decided to head to his own garden to clear his thoughts "__Maybe I'm just over thinking things__" he said to himself as he turned around and headed back outside_

_Lauren arrived in the throne room "__Celestia my darling daughter where is Alex he should have been here a long time ago?__" Lauren said looking around _

_Celestia started looking around as well "__I had no idea he was awake__" Celestia replied suddenly worried and she called for the guards "__I want all of you to search for Alex in and around Canterlot now go__" Celestia ordered _

_Two guards stayed behind __"Umm your majesty I'm sorry for not obeying orders right away but I should let you know I saw Alex enter and leave the castle again__" the male guard said _

_The second guard stepped forward "__and I saw Alex enter his garden and I don't think he has left yet__" the female guard added _

_Celestia and Lauren headed for the Garden and were quickly joined by the others on their way out "__let's go welcome Alex home shall everypony__" Celestia said happily and the others cheered their approval_

_Alex sensed their approach and stepped into the lake and submerged himself with undine placing an air bubble around his nose and mouth "__let's see how long it takes them to notice I'm in here__" Alex laughed into his own head_

_The others arrived at the lake in Alex's garden "__are you sure you seen him come in here__" Celestia asked the guard _

"_Of course your majesty I was standing right here and he walked straight past me mind he did seem a bit miserable about something__" the female guard explained_

_They all searched the garden but none even so much as looked at the lake and Alex was getting bored, and as they started to leave he climbed out "__honestly does no pony ever think to look in the water__" Alex laughed shaking himself off only to be thrown back into the water with Celestia on top of him "__OW Celestia honey that hurt__" Alex laughed climbing out of the lake with Celestia on his back _

_Celestia just rubbed her head on Alex's neck "__Sorry I was just so happy to see you again that I got carried away__" Celestia laughed and kissed the back of Alex's left ear_

_Alex hit the floor "__oh my__" Lauren giggled helping Alex up as he wobbled around for a bit _

_Alex managed to stabilise himself then looked at Celestia and smiled then wandered off back into the castle without a word._


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

_3 Years passed by with no drama in their lives Nero, Viola and Drake had learned to adapt to their forms and could be seen training with Alex in a wide variety of combat styles that were not Equestrian "__Alex has really relaxed hasn't he Celestia?__" Lauren asked looking at Alex as he sat down "__I've also noticed that he hasn't been using his half form either maybe he doesn't want to use it anymore and he's also been using his magic less and less too__" Lauren said _

_Celestia looked at Alex from the throne room balcony "__something is troubling him what could it be?__" Celestia wondered flying down to Alex and placing herself in front of him between his hooves "__How are you feeling Alex is anything the matter?__" Celestia asked _

_Alex looked at Celestia with his now permanently baby pink eyes "__I'm fine Celestia just thinking of Bonbon and Lyra and their little girls is all, I haven't seen them since the day they were born and then there's Pearl too__" Alex said laying himself down and resting his head on Celestia's hind left leg_

_Celestia looked at Alex "__why not ask Meracle to bring Pearl up here then for a visit as you have yet to see her and we are into the third month of the new year__" Celestia said sagely _

_Alex didn't budge he just laid there "__maybe I should ask her to bring Pearl up here but I wouldn't want to be annoying__" Alex mumbled_

"_Alex my dear boy what has you so miserable come on tell us__" Lauren said landing next to Celestia_

_Alex started looking at the ground between Celestia's hind legs "__there's trouble coming__" Alex said standing up and looking north _

_As if by some dark twist of fate Meracle and Coral came racing over to them as did Ribbon Rhythm "__Alex it's Pearl I was holding her in my wings making my way here to visit as we haven't visited in a while, when she suddenly vanished into thin air__" Meracle cried_

"_The same with Melody, Noelle and Hanon I was playing with them when they suddenly vanished into thin air but I found a note on the door__" Ribbon wheezed as she passing the letter to Lauren_

"_If you want your foals back send only Alex and the six husbands to the Princesses of Harmony__" Lauren read aloud "__what could they want with Clutter, Macintosh, Soarin, Thunder and Braeburn there's no need to send Rarity's husband as she doesn't have one__" Lauren explained _

_Nero walked up to them "__I'll take that position, Gem is like a daughter to me and I'd like to prove how much she means to me by taking this role__" Nero said _

_Lauren nodded "__Oh Nero aren't you sweet but you don't need to worry about Gem as for some reason only Alex and Celestia's foals were taken as was Meracle's__" Rarity said walking up them all with Gem right beside her _

_Alex looked around he saw Fluttershy and Macintosh with Sun Seed and Meadow Belle, Twilight and Clutterstep with Moonlight Willow, Applejack and Thunder Lane, Pinkie pie and Braeburn and Rainbow Dash with Soarin, Cloud Puff and Sunrise Brisk "__what are you all doing here?__" Alex asked clearly unaware of what was going on as all the ponies Alex had met and helped over the course of his life in Equestria were all there to see him _

_Reverie walked up to him and placed herself on Alex's back "__you seem calm but you are actually freaking out right now aren't you Alex come on you can't hide intricate things like these from a mothers eye now go on head up north and get your girls back they must be crying their eyes out__" Reverie said wisely_

_Alex sat up and slid Reverie off his back "__come on guys lets go__" Alex said and the stallions marched through town with a like mind purpose _

_Celestia and the others arrived at the train station "__Alex you need to get your head in this I know the shock of learning all four girls went missing is still there but you will probably need to be as savage as possible for this__" Celestia said kissing Alex_

"_Alex while I know it wasn't intentional Pearl is our little girl and I couldn't be more happier with having you as her father so please I beg you get the foals back for Celestia and me please?__" Meracle asked kissing Alex's cheek_

_The train departed and Alex flew ahead of it as it headed north it took several hours and they arrived and a pony in a hooded cloak was waiting for them "__you must be Alexander, Clutterstep, Macintosh, Soarin, Thunder Lane, Braeburn and Nero who has taken Spikes place very well come with me__" he said and they followed him_

_They headed to the crystal empire then turned west "__how much longer is this going to take?__" Clutterstep complained _

_The cloaked Pony stopped at the entrance to a cave "__only Alex from this point on the rest of you wait here for his return__" the pony snickered_

_Alex headed inside the cave and it spiralled down "__what is it you need me to do and for your sake my girls better not be hurt__" Alex snapped slapping the pony in the back of the head sending him rolling down the stairs_

_The pony looked at Alex "__you will see soon enough__" he whimpered and limped off with Alex right behind him "__stand there if you will__" he laughed_

_Alex stood in the middle of the circle on the floor "__Dad why did you come for us we aren't worth it__" Noelle screamed from above him_

_Alex's head snapped up to look at the girls and he opened his wings to fly up to them "__Don't move Alicorn if you want your daughters to take another breath you will stay grounded do you understand me__" Another pony said sternly _

_Alex closed his wings and removed his cloak "__what would you have me do__" Alex snarled his temper getting worse by the second_

_The second hooded pony studied Alex for a few moments "__yes that will do nicely, Rip you wings out for each wing you rip out we'll give you one of your daughters back even the half breed__" he laughed and dived back as Alex nearly ripped his neck open with his horn "__now, now Alex temper, temper if you hurt me before meeting our demands your girls die__" he snickered_

_Alex looked up at the girls and they oddly enough lowered the cage that housed them "__dad don't do it please__" Melody cried trying to pat her father's nose but couldn't reach him _

_Alex looked at the floor and then proceeded to rip all four wings out "__NO DAD STOP DON"T DO IT__" Noelle screamed but it was too late Alex had ripped all four out at once using his magic "__Why dad why we aren't worth it we can be replaced you can't__" Noelle cried_

_Alex looked at her and shook his head "__that's one lesson from my books you failed to learn my dear__" Alex whimpered "__no life can be replaced no matter how hard you try, my wings can be surgically reattached but the lives of you girls cannot be brought back if lost and besides you 4 girls mean more to me than my own wings now come on let's get you out of here__" Alex whimpered again as the pain from his sides was unbearable_

"_Thank you Alicorn prince you have done as a great service by removing your four wings you sacrificed just enough to bring King Sombra back__" The pony laughed _

_Alex and the girls watched as Sombra's form appeared in a cloud of smoke "__ah to be made flesh again I think I'll start by killing these 5 and then the 6 outside__" Sombra laughed_

_Alex grabbed his four wings sat the foals on his back and bolted from the cave "__got to get them out of here__" Alex said panicked beyond all reason, once out of the cave he jumped over the others and drew a circle in the snow "__come on come on AH HA got it__" He laughed and placed the girls on the circle and they vanished _

_The others raced over to Alex "__Alex where did you send the girls?__" Nero asked _

_Alex looked at them all "__I sent them home__" Alex said destroying the circle he had just made "__get ready cause I believe at least one of us isn't going to make it home__" Alex snapped as he looked around to see an Army appear out of thin air "__whoa wasn't exactly expecting this__" Alex said picking one of his wings up in his mouth _

_Macintosh, Clutterstep and Braeburn grabbed the other wings, Alex looked around he saw Aquines, Wendigoes, Changelings, Gryphons and Dragons "__Alex I think we might be in trouble here 7 stallions against this many isn't easy I don't think we'll be making it back home__" Nero said wisely _

_Alex attacked as he did so he locked the others in a barrier to protect them "__ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET US HELP YOU__" Thunder Lane roared slamming the dome _

_The others watched in horror as four hours passed of non-stop fighting went on around them and they could do nothing but watch "__DIE YOU SON OF A MOTHERLESS MARE__" they heard Alex roar and he was suddenly sent flying and he landed badly and the protection barrier fell_

_Nero and the others raced to Alex's location and he was barely holding on "__damn it we shouldn't have come alone__" Soarin said looking at the army advancing on them _

_Alex placed his front right hoof out in front of him "__looks like I'm the one not going home__" Alex laughed throwing up blood_

"_Don't even joke like that we'll all be going home do you hear me__" Macintosh snapped_

_Alex looked at them "__sorry guys it's far too late for me but I'll do this for you__" Alex chuckled and his body lit up _

_Clutterstep, Macintosh, Soarin, Thunder Lane and Braeburn lit up as well "__ALEX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?__" Braeburn gasped _

_They all watched as Alex's hooves started breaking apart "__may the light of eternity bless these 5 in this time of hardship and guide them home safely__" Alex chanted with a smile on his face as his body vanished leaving only his detached wings_

"_NOOOOOOO__" Nero screamed stepping to Alex's location "__ALEX IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE WE AREN'T LAUGHING__" Nero snapped looking around "__hold on, WHAT THE BUCK?__" Nero gasped looking at the others that were with him _

_The lights around the other 5 dispersed and 5 new Alicorns stood before him "__thank you Alex we'll avenge you and protect your family in your place__" Macintosh said loudly and they all charged forward _

_They fought long and hard and after 5 days of fighting Nero, Clutterstep, Macintosh, Soarin, Braeburn and Thunder Lane stood together in the middle of a nightmarish scene they made their way back to the location where they placed Alex's wings and removed the protective barrier, they sat there and looked at them as they remembered what they had lost for this big victory "__come on guys let's get these back to Celestia, this is going to break her heart completely 7 of us left and only 6 return, thank you Alex for protecting us and granting us the ability to fight I just wished it didn't come with such a high price you will be sorely missed old friend__" Soarin choked as tears ran down his face "__DAMN IT__" he cried picking Alex's wings up and bolting for the train station_

_They all sat on the train looking at the wings as they laid on the carriage floor "__how are we going to tell Alex's daughters that their father won't be coming home, Lauren loved Alex like a son and Luna loved him as a brother, Meracle and Arachnae both loved Alex dearly, how are we going to tell them he is gone__" Thunder Lane said choking on his own tears_

"_Fluttershy and the other Princess' of Harmony loved Alex dearly he was always there when they needed him and Gem always saw Alex as her father over Spike, telling them is going to be so hard__" Macintosh said_

_Soarin looked towards the sky out the window beside him "__The wonderbolts have lost an amazing flyer, I can't bring myself to go back there anymore as of this moment I quit the wonderbolts__" Soarin said_

_Nero looked at Soarin "__you know Alex wouldn't have wanted you to do that, Stay with the wonderbolts Soarin and fly in his memory__" Nero said _

"_I personally didn't know Alex much but from what I have heard of him his heart was as big as his body and his love for others was unmatchable by even Celestia herself__" Braeburn said looking at the others_

_Clutterstep looked at the sky "__I've known Alex since I was a colt while Celestia always lectured me, Alex always played with me and even introduced me to Twilight Sparkle, on the same day I met her I jumped out the window from the third floor to get her doll from the tree nearby, Celestia caught me and gave me a big lecture for it and Alex pacified her by kissing her nose and hugging her and she carried him away with a big smile on her face, still it's hard to believe he is gone__" Clutterstep cried_

"_Farewell Alex may the maker watch over you and keep you forever in her warm embrace__" they said together and fell silent for the rest of the trip._

_The whole city of Canterlot awaited the return of Alex and the others and when the train pulled up they started cheering, Nero and the others stepped off the train and the guards that awaited them to return started crying and marched beside them, the residents of Canterlot went quiet "__Where is Prince Alex why did they leave him behind?__" A mare gasped_

_The march was joined by more guards as they marched through town, Celestia was sitting in the throne with Luna, Lauren, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Ribbon Rhythm and the foals, they watched as the guards spilled into the room then parted company and allowed Nero, Macintosh, Soarin, Clutterstep, Braeburn and Thunder Lane to pass between them "__Welcome back everypony tell me where is Alex?__" Celestia said happily_

_Macintosh placed Alex's four wings on the floor in front of the mares "__this is all that is left of him, but he did grant us one gift before he passed__" Macintosh said_

_Clutterstep, Soarin, Braeburn, Thunder Lane and Macintosh removed their cloaks revealing their new forms "__Courtesy of Alex's quick thinking and noble sacrifice we now look like this and were able to fight off King Sombra and his army but it cost us dearly as Alex passed away on the first day of fighting__" Soarin said_

_Celestia was in shock as were the other mares "__please tell me your lying and that Alex is just on a slow walk home__" Celestia cried_

"_Forgive us Princess we wanted to help him but he locked us in a protection barrier and it only fell as Alex drew his final breaths and if it means anything to you Princess we were right there when he faded__" Braeburn said and the Stallions bowed their heads _

_Celestia was shaking her head in disbelief "__No your lying I order you to tell me the truth__" Celestia snapped_

_Lauren stepped forward "__Celestia look at them this is hard on them to do they are not lying to you__" Lauren cried_

"_THEY ARE LYING__" Celestia screamed "__they have to be lying Alex can't die on me like this he said he would be with me forever for me and our foals__" Celestia cried looking at her daughters "__how do I tell them that their daddy isn't coming home anymore__" she mumbled then fainted_

_Lauren looked at the foals and noticed they had moved to Alex's wings and curled up and gone to sleep on them "__Poor darlings they must know that their father isn't coming home__" Lauren cried looking at Alex's wings as she broke down in tears_

_Twinkle shine had snuck into the castle to hear what was going on, was bolting for the train "__NO, No, no this is impossible how can he be dead Alex please tell me this is a lie__" Twinkle cried stopping by the trains engine "__I need you to get me to Ponyville fast__" she snapped and got on board the train _

_The Residents of Ponyville were contently unaware of all the happenings in Canterlot and they saw Twinkle shine gallop towards the town Hall "__Twinkle Shine what's the matter dearie why, are you so upset?__" Wendy asked looking at twinkle with a smile_

_Twinkle Shine raised a hoof "__I have really bad news, sadder then bad if you think about it__" she said still gasping for breath_

_Wendy was suddenly worried "__what happened?__" she asked_

_Twinkle Shine looked up with tears rolling down her face "__Prince Alex is no longer with us, he fell in battle in the northern tundra near the Crystal Empire__" Twinkle explained_

_Wendy looked quite serious "__that is a big accusation you are making young mare are you sure about this?__" Wendy asked sternly_

_Twinkle looked at Wendy crying profusely "__I heard the team that Alex took north with him explaining it to the royal family and all they had left of Alex was his four wings, He's gone Mayor he's gone what do we do?__" Twinkle cried breaking down completely_

_Wendy sat behind her desk shocked "__he's gone then oh poor Celestia how must you be feeling right now?__" Wendy cried looking towards Canterlot._

_Meanwhile in Canterlot_

_Nero was sitting in Alex's garden with Macintosh, Braeburn, Soarin, Clutterstep and Thunderlane, they all just sat there and sang Alex's favourite songs after they stopped Nero stood up "__I had best go break the news to Meracle__" Nero said and Macintosh left without a word_

_Soarin stood up as well "__I know where Arachnae is staying I'll go and tell her the bad news__" Soarin said and the stallions took off_

_Clutterstep sat there with Braeburn and Thunder Lane "__the mares haven't said a word and the foals are still sleeping on their fathers wings the poor dears we are in for a rough year aren't we__" Clutterstep cried and getting to his hooves "__please excuse me I'm going to go and try to cheer Twilight and Willow up__" he said and left_

"_Guess I'll try and go cheer Pinkie up__" Braeburn said leaving Thunder Lane to sit there on his own_

_Thunder Lane stood up and made his way to the castle to see Applejack and stopped at the door to look at the sky "__Alex grant us all the strength to make it through this hard time__" he cried and went inside_

_Celestia was still out of it as she and the other princesses and Queen Lauren laid on Alex's bed with Alex's wings in front of them and the foals still fast asleep on the wings "__I don't want to believe he is gone mother, Big Brother Alex was always so kind to all of us, he was mean when he needed to be fought only when the right times called for it, so Mother tell us why did Big Brother Alex have to die, TELL US__" Luna cried "__WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?__" she snapped at Night Howler_

_Lauren smacked Luna on the head "__I know it's hard Luna but don't take it out on Night Howler ok this is as hard on him as it is on you, remember Alex gave Night Howler his ability to fly back to him, Oh my poor darling baby boy we all miss you so much already__" Lauren cried_

_Nero entered the lake Drake and Alex had created for Meracle and her Aqua Ponies and swam for the castle, once in he shook himself off and made for the throne room "__Nero welcome I wasn't expecting you today so I take it the fight is over then how, is Alex?__" Meracle asked happily hopping up and carrying Pearl made her way to Nero_

_Nero looked at Meracle then at Pearl and tears started running down his face "__I'm sorry to say Meracle that Alex is no longer with us he perished on the first day of fighting I came here today as we only arrived back a few hours ago to tell you that, please excuse me I must go back to Canterlot__" Nero explained and left the castle_

_Soarin hit the sound barrier and deliberately ploughed himself into the wall of Arachnae's throne room "__Soarin you silly Stallion what did you do that for?__" Arachnae said helping Soarin to his hooves "__it's good to see you back safe and sound how are things in Canterlot?__" Arachnae asked_

_Soarin looked at her then bowed "__I've come to inform you your majesty that Alex has fallen and is no longer with us__" Soarin said keeping his head down_

_Arachnae bolted from the castle leaving straight for Canterlot "__Celestia is going to need me there__" she cried as she flew along with Soarin close behind her_

_Nero returned to the Castle with Meracle and Pearl "__Oh no I just remembered I need to tell Cadence and Shining Armour__" Nero cried and left again _

_Nero flew for what felt to him like an eternity he passed over the battle field from the air it looked horrible and he noticed the place where Alex took his final breath, stopping to look for only a few moments he left and entered the empire "__this is going to break her heart__" Nero said entering the palace_

_Cadence and Shining Armour were found in the throne room playing happily with Seira when Nero walked in "__Nero hello there we were not expecting you for a visit so what can we do for you?__" Cadence said _

"_Uncle Nero pick me up pick me up__" Seira sang _

_Nero just nuzzled her gently "__I've come bearing bad news Cadence__" Nero said looking out the window towards the battle field _

_Cadence was confused "__what bad news do you have for us?__" she asked gently_

_Nero continued to look out the window "__Alex has died, he is no longer with us__" he cried looking back "__come just for you 3 I'll take you to the place where he drew his final breath__" Nero said wiping away the tears and leaving_

_Cadence, Shining Armour and Seira quickly put on their coats and followed Nero "__Alex is gone no, no I refuse to believe that he is gone, Alex is far too strong to be killed__" Cadence cried _

_Nero stood at the place Alex passed away and sat down in the snow "__he was right here right in front of us, with his last vestiges of magic and life he granted the rest of our team the ability to fight like he did, then he just turned to dust and was gone all we have of him is his wings__" Nero explained_

_Cadence and Shining Armour looked at the spot Nero pointed at and the reality of it all sank in "__mommy what's this?__" Seira asked pulling Alex's ear piece out of the snow "__Uncle Alex would always wear this why would he drop it in the snow doesn't he want it anymore?__" she wondered _

_Nero Cadence and Shining Armour looked at Seira "__Seira honey Uncle Alex is gone and he can't come back anymore he won't be able to come play either he is in the heavens now with all the other Angel Ponies watching over us__" Cadence said tears rolling down her face _

_Seira suddenly understood what she meant "__NOOOO UNCLE ALEX COME BACK PLEASE__" She cried _

_Nero wandered the battle field and found Sombra's body "__You no good piece of trash__" Nero snapped kicking Sombra's corpse "__IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SO MANY HEARTS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN BROKEN__" Nero roared at the deceased corpse _

_Cadence and Shining Armour watched as Nero continued to kick Sombra's corpse "__come on Nero he is long gone and beating his corpse won't bring Alex back__" Shining Armour said weakly "__nothing can bring Alex back to us__" he cried and they all left "__Come with us Nero we'll be returning to Canterlot for Alex's funeral it will do Celestia a world of good for us to be there__" Shining Armour added as they returned to the castle._

_Meanwhile back in Canterlot _

_Drake was having a hard time himself "__damn it, Damn It, DAMN IT, ALEX HOW COULD YOU HAVE FALLEN TO ANY OTHER PONY THEN ME?__" Drake cried looking at himself in the mirror and shattered it than sat there swearing at himself for not following them "__I have to go to Manehattan I have to tell Earth Dasher and Spirit Warder__" he said getting up and he left_

_Lyra and Bonbon arrived in Canterlot to a scene of utter gloom "__why is everypony so depressed?__" Bonbon asked a nearby mare_

_The mare just looked at them "__it's best that you go to the Castle to find out__" she replied and walked off_

_Bonbon and Lyra headed for the castle with their daughters and made their way to Alex and Celestia's room and found most of the royals there except for their husbands "__good afternoon Princesses how is everypony?__" Lyra asked gently_

_Rainbow looked at the guests "__hey girls sit down will you we have something to tell you that you're not going to like__" Rainbow said_

_Lyra and Bonbon sat down placing their foals on the floor gently in front of them "__where is Alex we heard the others had returned without him?__" Lyra asked again looking around expecting to see him curled up somewhere nearby_

_Rarity looked at them "__that's the bad news, Alex has passed away, he died in battle in the frozen tundra to the north, all that is left of him is these__" Rarity cried placing Alex's four wings on the floor in front of Bonbon and Lyra_

_The mares looked at Alex's wings disbelief sweeping over them "__No way this can't be true, Alex is gone that's impossible__" Bonbon cried looking at Alex's wings on the floor before her "__he helped Lyra and I with getting our foals then even took care of us when we went into labour how can he just be gone?__" she whimpered looking at the foals "__how are Melody, Noelle and Hanon taking this?__" Bonbon asked looking for them _

_Lauren looked up "__they are sitting quietly in Alex's garden with Glitter right now they are young but highly intelligent so they are taking it well but they are hurting greatly as they know their father won't be coming home anymore__" Lauren explained as Celestia burst into tears again "__come now Celestia be strong if not for Alex then do it for your foals they need you now more than ever__" Lauren cried looking at her daughter._

_Meanwhile in Manehattan_

_Drake landed in the town centre and made his way to the home of Earth Dasher and Spirit Warder "__Earth Dasher are you home it's Drake__" he called knocking on the door _

_Spirit Warder opened the door "__Oh Uncle Drake hello we weren't expecting guests today so mother is currently at work at the bakery__" Spirit explained_

_Drake picked Spirit Warder up and carried her to the bakery "__excuse me is Earth Dasher free?__" Drake asked walking in_

"_Drake hello there what seems to be the matter you look troubled__" Earth Dasher said looking at Drake inquisitively _

_Drake looked around the little shop and locked the door "__you're going to want to sit down__" he said gently _

_They all sat down "__what's the matter Drake talk to us?__" Mrs Starflare said gently walking in with tea and sandwiches_

_Drake took a deep breath "__as I used to be a part of Alex I thought that you should head it from me__" he started then looked at Spirit Warder and choked "__Alex passed away five days ago in a fight in the northern tundra near the Crystal Empire the rest of Alex's team returned to Canterlot uninjured thanks to the protection spells Alex put on them all before he passed away, all that we have that's left of him is his four wings__" Drake said breaking down completely "__even though we were of the same body once he always treated me like a brother after we separated, I wish I had been nicer to him__" Drake cried_

_Earth Dasher had tears running down her face but she kept her composure "__Hush now Drake come on lets return to Canterlot I'm sure they will be holding Alex's funeral in a few days__" She said struggling to keep her tears back_

_Mrs Starflare looked around "__he's really gone come along Starlight we'll be going too dear__" She said and headed upstairs to start packing._

_Meanwhile in the Everfree forest_

_Nahmet was looking around the forest "__the forest is upset what could possibly have happened recently?__" she said and dashed from the forest heading towards Canterlot "__if anything has happened surely the royal family will know__" Nahmet thought picking up the pace. _

_News of Alex's death spread quickly to all corners of Equestria and even made its way to the nation of Gryphons and den of Dragons, the news even made its way across the ocean somehow "__most interesting, so Princess Celestia is a free mare again maybe I can make her mine__" an Alicorn stallion said snidely and made his way to the port._

_Preparations for Alex's funeral were well under way a large marble stone statue of Alex was created with him holding his four foals one in each wing, the location for his grave was in the middle of an open field, on the day of the funeral they buried Alex's wings in the grave, every being Alex had ever met right down to Sage and Gowler were there for the funeral and they all watched as the Statue of Alex was placed over his grave the Plaque read like this_

_Here Lies  
Alexander Theotanasia  
A loving father, husband and friend.  
Born 14/09/1989  
Died 27/04/2039  
May he forever rest peacefully in the embrace of the Maker_

_All in attendance screamed in shock as an immaculate garden erupted from the ground around the grave site "__that must be nature's way of saying goodbye to its champion__" Lauren said wiping tears from her eyes as she and the others headed home_

_2 weeks passed when an Alicorn stallion walked into the Castle throne room, Nero, Macintosh, Clutterstep, Soarin, Thunder Lane and Braeburn stood beside Celestia "__Princess Celestia I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your husband and I have come to ask for your hoof in marriage__" he said _

_The six stallions standing next to Celestia stepped forward "__do you really want to die, DO YOU?__" Nero roared _

_The Alicorn stallion looked at Nero "__this conversation is between Celestia and Myself now be gone__" he said_

"_No Nero is right__" Celestia said causing the others to look at her as her mane and tail ignited "__I lost my husband half a month ago and you have to gall to strut in here like you own then place, I'm giving you 30 seconds to get out of my home before I turn you to ash__" Celestia snapped turning up the heat_

_The stallion ran for his life and fled the country "__How rude__" Luna snapped landing in the throne room "__honestly when I seen him walking in I thought he was here to offer you his condolences, but instead he tries to ask you to marry him when he knows nothing about you, hey what's that?__" Luna gasped as a silhouette appeared on the wall _

_Celestia looked at it and raced up to it only to have it vanish as she went to touch it "__It couldn't be, somepony get Spirit Warder for me I want to know if she can see him__" Celestia ordered and Soarin took off into town to get her _

_Soarin returned 10 minutes later with Spirit Warder and Earth Dasher "__you need me for something Princess?__" Spirit asked sweetly_

_Celestia nuzzled Spirit "__I have need of your Special talent you see a silhouette appeared on the wall right here we think Alex's spirit might be roaming the castle__" Celestia explained_

_Spirit Warder got to work her amethyst eyes and Blue Highlights lit up as she looked around the room "__I can feel him here, so he is definitely in the castle but where?__" Spirit wondered and on impulse wandered into the bedroom that hadn't been used in since the day of Alex's funeral "__found him__" Spirit called _

_Alex's ghost just sat on the bed looking around the room silently, his attention turned to the family walking into the room, Alex rose to his hooves and moved silently across the room and pointed to a spot on the wall "__maybe he wants to show us something?__" Luna asked and Alex nodded to say that she was right_

_Earth Dasher touched the wall where Alex had pointed and the wall opened up and Alex walked on through heading down a flight of stairs "__I had no idea this existed__" Celestia gasped_

_They all panicked as writing appeared on the wall "__I only found it not too long ago anyway__" the writing read and then vanished_

_As they reached the bottom of the stairs Alex's ghost vanished "__and he's gone again who knows maybe we'll find him again__" Spirit said "__oh my look at that__" she gasped_

_There in the middle of the room was a dress of immaculate beauty and there was something scribbled on the floor of the cave "__I found this room by accident today's date it 12/06/2038 and I felt that in this room which only moonlight can seem to enter for some reason beyond my knowledge I felt that this room allowed me to do something crazy, it allowed me to weave moonlight into a tangible form and so I crafted this dress of untold Power for my little Sister Luna I hope that when she finds a use for it that it will keep her strong and protect her from harm__" the writing read_

_Luna stepped forward and the others helped her into the dress "__this feels lovely and not to mention it looks fantastic__" Luna cried "__thank you Alex I'll treasure this dress forever__" She said looking at Alex's ghost that had returned to the bottom of the stairs only to see him point to another message scribbled on to the wall "__what's this one say?__" she wondered_

_They all looked at the wall "__I feel places of power similar to this one scattered across Equestria and the entrance to the next one feels like it is in the Anti-chamber where I found Glitter I'll be heading there in a few days to see what I can find__" Celestia read out loud for the others _

_They all looked at each other and then looked at Luna "__get that off and put it upstairs in Alex's room I'm going on a whim here but if we find all these rooms we might be able to do something crazy, and Lauren did you know anything about these rooms?__" Rarity asked looking at Lauren_

_Lauren was smacking herself in the head trying to remember "__come on Think, think, think__" she said smacking herself around "__no I don't remember anything I swear but if I suddenly remember anything you'll all be the first to know now come on we have to find the next chamber__" Lauren said again and they all left and headed west_

_They arrived at the abandoned house a few hours later "__let us scout the place out first we don't know what's taken up residence here since Alex was here last__" Nero suggested_

_Nero, Macintosh, Soarin, Clutterstep, Thunder Lane and Braeburn entered the manor and split 6 different ways, the mares listened as combat ensued after a while they returned with only a few cuts and bruises "__are you stallions alright?__" Fluttershy cried racing up to them and tending to their wounds _

_With a kiss from Macintosh as a thank you Fluttershy led the way inside with a bounce in her step, Alex's ghost returned and led the way to the anti-chamber "__I have a feeling he wants us to find these__" Rainbow said aloud_

_Twilight looked at her sideways "__well that's obvious Rainbow why else would Alex appear before us to show us the way when he should be resting in heaven__" Twilight laughed as they entered the chamber and Alex pointed at wall on the far side _

_Lauren was looking at Alex's ghost which was looking back at her just as inquisitively as she was looking at him "__why didn't you go straight to heaven Alex, what could possibly be keeping you here?__" she asked looking at him and tried patting his head "__what I wouldn't give to just touch your handsome face once more, just once__" Lauren cried_

_Alex's ghost wandered over to the wall and pointed at a particular spot and Lauren pressed it and the wall slid open again "__Oh god is that hot or what__" Luna cried "__Alex would have hated this room__" she said gently and Alex's ghost nodded his agreement _

_Celestia who was using a heat shield to protect them all from the sun like heat __led the way__ and they saw another dress which was radiating immense power and they found more scribbles of the floor "the date today is the 16/06/2038 and this room like the last abled me to create this dress but this time out of pure Sunlight I believe that the only one who can wear this dress safely without risk of horrific or fatal burns would be Celestia herself and I do hope my beloved wife enjoys this cause I hoof stitched ever detail like I did with Luna's dress which I innocently called the dress of the moon and this is the dress of the sun" Luna read out loud _

_The 17 ponies that were present looked to see Alex's ghost once again point to a particular spot on the wall "__to whoever finds this room I give you warning as I have enchanted this room with the ever burning flames of the great fire spirit Efreet and without Celestia's heat protection spell the dress cannot be reached safely, I sense another place north of here in the mountains, I feel the presence of ponies living nearby but I can't tell if it's a village or a town, I'm low on strength and magic maybe I'll rest in the manor for a few days to recover I just pray I can find something to eat and drink nearby__" Applejack read aloud_

_The others looked around the room then bolted up stairs looking for any other messages they could find "__Everypony I found it__" Thunder Lane called standing in the largest room as the others arrived "__It's no good I can't sleep and there is nothing to eat or drink I'm forced to head north to the third point I'm sensing I hope that I will be able to ask the ponies there for something to eat no matter how small it may be, this place is becoming dangerous I must go quickly__" Thunder Lane read out loud_

"_He was suffering greatly, come on we better head north__" Celestia said and took off back down stairs to retrieve the dress "__I'm not leaving it here Alex made this for me and I'm planning on keeping it safe__" she snipped as she raced ahead of the others _

_They arrived at a small village a day later and an elderly mare appeared "__you must be Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Queen Lauren and the princess' of Harmony and their husbands__" she said with a smile "__come you are all most welcome here__" she added and entered a house near the mountains "__I'm guessing you have all come to see the place Alex came to find a year ago by the way how is he?__" she asked gently_

_They royal family hung their heads "__we are sorry to say he died nearly a month ago, he died fighting and protecting his friends and family so he died the way he wanted to, but alas his ghost is what brought us here today sorry for being rude and showing up unannounced__" Lauren said _

_The old mare looked around and saw Alex's ghost walk through the wall "__I see then I am sorry for your loss and I would like to personally guide you to the place he was looking for when he arrived here__" the old mare said and then started laughing "__did you know Alex was weak when he first arrived and that wasn't his only problem either for some unknown reason when he walked into town his magic started to go haywire on him and sent him into a sexual frenzy__" she laughed looking back at the others "__he resisted his urges for days on end when a young mare no older than 25 just took to him and saddled herself on him, Alex couldn't resist any longer, he submitted to temptation and mated with her, once he was done and recovered he shattered his four wings and magically snapped 4 of his ribs then made his way to the cave__" she explained and started laughing at the looks on the faces of the royals_

_Celestia looked at the old mare "__Are you saying Alex has another foal he never knew about as Alex usually casts a set of spells to prevent any mare he mates with from getting pregnant, Meracle was beyond his control though__" Celestia explained_

_The old mare looked at the royal family "__indeed he does and it would seem the twin colts will never know their father now__" the old mare cried_

_Lauren stood up "__Can you take us to them before we head into the mountain?__" She asked_

"_Of course I'll take you to them right now__" The old mare said happily and led the way_

_The old mare led the way to a nice looking house on the edge of town where a mother and her young colts played happily "__Elder hello I wasn't expecting to see you today and oh my who are your guests?__" she asked looking at the royals_

_The elder stepped forward "__good afternoon and sorry for the sudden visit it's just that Alex's family came to see the colts as their father passed away nearly a month ago without knowing about them__" the elder explained _

_The mother looked at Celestia "__so you're Princess Celestia then, I'm sorry for mating with your husband against his and your will, he was just in so much pain and I only wanted to help__" she said gently bowing her head _

_Celestia stepped forward "__do not feel bad you did what you thought was best and I thank you for helping him, if you would like and if the village permits it I would like to invite you to the castle so the colts can be with their sisters__" Celestia said gently looking at the colts_

"_Come now everypony this way leave her to think the offer over until then I'll take you to the cave that Alex sought__" the elder said and started leading the way_

_They arrived at the cave and the elder stopped "__Alex asked us never to enter this cave as he had set up some magic traps to protect the item that was inside so I'll stay here and grant you access please be careful on your way in__" the elder said and the others departed_

_Alex's ghost appeared again and pointed to a message on the wall "__I have set traps in a particular manner in this cave to deter anypony that would seek the treasure I hid within, a particular pony with three gems on her gorgeous flank will be needed for her sight for gems is unmatched follow the path that the gems show and make the trip safely__" Rainbow read out loud "__Hey Rarity I think Alex mentioned you quite clearly in this description__" Rainbow laughed_

_Rarity was confused "__what do you mean?__" she asked_

"_A particular pony with three gems on her gorgeous flank look at your cutie mark Rarity I think it's quite obvious he was talking about you__" Rainbow laughed_

_Rarity looked at her flank and sure enough Rainbow was right "__Aw Alex that sweet stallion always knows how to make a lady feel special__" Rarity cried looking at Alex's ghost as he bounced around in circles "__alright leave this to me__" she said and started following the path the gems showed her_

_They made it through without a hitch and a scribbled message awaited them on the other side "__congratulations on making it through the traps will be deactivated once you have the Dress of the Aurora__" Rarity read aloud "__Dress of the Aurora it can't be, first he weaved and made a dress of moonlight then one of sunlight and an Aurora is often referred to as the lights of heaven so this dress must belong to Lauren__" Rarity sand as they headed on through_

_They arrived at the other side of the cave with no trouble and there it was on a crystal statue of Lauren "__it looks amazing Alex thank you__" Lauren cried looking at Alex's ghost as he bowed and he pointed at the floor in front of the dress _

_Fluttershy looked at the message " __todays date is the 21/06/2038 I have broken my vows once again how many more times must I do this before Celestia begins to hate me for it, I don't do it because I like it I do it because it is the right thing to do at the time and I still feel bad for it, I know Lauren must be angry with me by now but I pray this Dress of the Aurora makes up for all the times I disappointed her please mother forgive me for everything that I have done__" Fluttershy read out loud _

_Lauren looked at Alex "__I will never be angry at you Alex and I'm sure Celestia will never hate you either and we all pray for the day that we can all meet again__" Lauren said and Alex pointed to the wall beside Lauren "__with this dress complete and the magic gone I can feel the next location in the cold north, west of the Crystal empire buried in the mountains I pray I can make it maybe I'll stop by the crystal empire for some much needed rest and maybe get something decent to eat, these villagers have been good to me but their food supplies are barely sustaining themselves so I have refused to have anything to eat and it's been a week already I hope I can make it to the empire before I go under__" Lauren read aloud and turned to look at the others_

"_Looks like we are heading north come on lets grab the dress and get these two home with the third one then head north__" Nero said "__and we'll grab Meracle and the foals while we are at it__" he added and they left _

_Once outside they were greeted by the mare who birthed Alex's twin colts "__I'm sorry to annoy you like this but about your offer may I please ask you to take Alex's colts with you instead of me, you see I've started seeing another stallion recently and I don't think he likes the idea of me having any foals to another stallion__" she said gently _

_Celestia suddenly slammed her hoof on the floor "__WHY THAT__" she started but calmed down "__Alex wouldn't forgive me if I took your colts away from you like that so I say bring the colts to see him and see how he reacts as I'm sure if he takes to them Alex would be happier knowing they are with their mother and step father living happily__" Celestia explained "__if he doesn't just remember you are welcome in Canterlot castle ok__" Celestia added and the royal family left and headed for home_

_Once home they put the Dress of the Sun and Dress of the Aurora in Alex's room with the Dress of the Moon and grabbed their cloaks, Celestia put on Alex's black cloak "__Celestia are you sure you want to be wearing that one__" Rarity asked looking at the white one_

_Celestia looked at Rarity from under the hood "__this cloak still has his scent on it so I think I'll wear this one thanks__" Celestia said as tears ran down her face "__it's still so hard to believe he is actually gone__" she cried _

_The others looked around the room "__Rarity pass that white cloak here I'll wear it__" Lauren said happily_

_Nero was looking around "__I haven't seen Drake and Viola recently does anypony know what happened to them__" Nero asked_

_Melody, Noelle and Cloud Puff came into the room "__Uncle Drake is now dating Reverie and has taken Blanc Cress and Daffodil Dream under his wings and Aunty Viola is dating Blue Blood and are as of right now travelling around Equestria together__" Noelle explained looking at the adults_

_Cloud Puff was far more interested in Nero "__what about you Uncle Nero do you have anypony that you like right now?__" she asked looking at Nero inquisitively _

_Nero went red in the face "__she's in this room actually__" he said gently _

"_Who is it come on tell us__" Melody giggled bouncing around Nero poking and prodding him _

_Nero was at the limits of his patience "__IT'S RARITY THAT I LIKE OK ARE YOU HAPPY NOW__" he yelled then shut his mouth quick "__Oh buck I went and said __it__" he whimpered _

_Rarity went red in the face and slowly walked up to Nero "__Aww aren't you sweet alright big boy I'll take your feelings to heart and as my Gem has taken to you as of late I have started taking to you as well, so what do you say Nero will you be my Special Somepony__" Rarity asked looking at him with loving eyes _

_Nero was going into shock when he noticed the ghost of Alex nodding at him "__Yes Rarity I will__" Nero answered and Rarity jumped on him_

_The others looked at Rarity and Nero "__Good for you Rarity you have been alone for far too long__" Celestia said _

_Lauren was impressed "__it's good to see some happiness in these dark times, now girls we are going to take you over to the home of Twilight's parents and I want all of you to behave ok__" Lauren said_

_The foals raced off and returned a short time later with their saddle bags which held their clothes and other things they wanted to take along "__Nero and I will take them Lauren I want to spend a little more time with him before we depart__" Rarity sang "__come along little ones let's go__" she said gently then looked back at the others "__we'll see you at the train station__" she added and they all left _

_Alex's ghost was bouncing around the train station without a care in the world "__he looks happy as can be he never behaved like that when he was alive__" Celestia giggled as Alex looked around the train station_

"_All I'm saying is if given enough time I should be able to come up with a spell powerful enough to bring him back but I will need to figure out the intricacies of how I'm going to make it work__" Nero said as he and Rarity came into ear shot of the others _

_Rarity was looking at Nero "__while the idea of bringing him back does sound good wouldn't Alex be angry at us for disturbing his eternal rest__" Rarity asked "__no I believe it might be a good idea not to attempt to revive him cause if we lose him again I don't think Celestia will be able to take it a second time__" Rarity explained as they came to a stop near the others_

_They all looked at the young couple "__don't mind us we were just going through some random thoughts__" Nero said and he and Rarity boarded the train_

_The others followed Rarity and Nero onto the train, Lauren was deep in thought "__reviving Alex might be a good idea but how to do it such a complex spell might only be constructed by Twilight herself__" Lauren thought quietly to herself and left it at that as the train departed. _

_Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire _

_Cadence was sitting on her throne "__I keep expecting big brother Alex to just walk in the door laughing happily at us but he is really gone isn't he Armour?__" Cadence cried looking at Seira "__I thought at first he did what Twilight had done and faked his own death but looking at the spot where he drew his last breath made me realise that it was no joke__" she whimpered_

_Shining Armour was sitting with Cadence "__I know it's hard Cadence put please cheer up Alex wouldn't want us to be miserable like this he would want us to be happy and remember all the good things about his life__" Armour explained looking out the window "__he died on the battlefield with honour and from what Nero told us with a smile on his face, Rest in peace Alex we all miss you greatly__" he said quietly_

_Hours passed as Seira happily pranced around the throne room with Alex's ear piece fitted to her and she suddenly screamed as Alex's ghost walked right through the door "__UNCLE ALEX__" she screamed jumping at him and passing right through him "__what the?__" she cried swiping her hoof through his leg "__he's here but then again he's not how's that even possible?__" she wondered _

_Shining Armour and Cadence were looking at Alex's ghost in shock "__big brother is that you__" Cadence cried walking forward to try and touch him "__no it's your ghost, you really are gone aren't you?__" she whimpered and Alex just nodded at her then looked at the door as it opened _

_Celestia, Lauren, Luna, Night Howler, Twilight, Clutterstep, Fluttershy, Macintosh, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Pinkie Pie, Braeburn, Applejack, Thunder Lance, Rarity, Nero, Earth Dasher, Spirit Warder, Meracle and Coral all walked in "__what are you all doing here?__" Shining Armour gasped looking at them all _

_Luna walked forward "__we are believe it or not on a treasure hunt and would like to ask the three of you to join us__" Luna asked "__we've been following Alex's ghost for a few days now and he has led us to some amazing items here take a look we brought them with us__" she added_

_Rarity walked forward carrying the three dresses "__Alex found 3 locations that abled him to do what we thought was impossible you see these dresses are made from Moonlight, Sunlight and an Aurora__" Rarity explained _

"_A message Alex left at the location of the dress of the Aurora told us that the next location Alex came to was here in the frozen north__" Lauren said_

_Cadence was on her hooves and racing from the room in a second and returned carrying three coats, she put Seira's coat on her and threw Shining Armour his "__come on lets go if Alex has left such majestic artefacts we have to find them quickly__" she said and took off with Alex's ghost right with her_

_They others raced after them as Seira flew with them so she could at least keep up, they arrived at the western mountains and Alex's ghost and Cadence had stopped at the entrance to wait for the others, once they arrived Alex's ghost headed inside and pointed at a wall "__the traps in here are by far the worst I have ever created and will need a special gem for she has a crystal heart on her beautiful flank to progress further__" Fluttershy read out loud _

_The others all looked at Cadence "__mommy I'm pretty sure Uncle Alex was talking about you when he wrote this__" Seira laughed_

_Cadence looked around her "__surely you are joking__" she gasped_

_Shining Armour kissed Cadence's cutie mark "__nope it's no joke and I agree with him a crystal heart on her beautiful flank, he had your number Cadence__" Armour laughed looking at Alex as he reared up onto his hind legs and nodding his agreement_

_Cadence looked at Alex's ghost "__That comment will stay with me forever Alex thank you big brother__" Cadence cried_

_Alex's ghost headed in side and Cadence followed him with her magic active and they listened as the traps magically deactivated "__Alex went through a lot of trouble to protect this outfit, by the way Cadence did Alex ever stop by the empire for a rest and something to eat__" Lauren asked _

_Cadence kept walking "__yes he did last year he was remarkably weak though like he hadn't eaten in a long time 2 weeks at the latest I believe and when he finally fell asleep he didn't wake for 4 days and he left after one last meal on the same day that he woke up__" Cadence explained_

_Alex's ghost was standing in the middle of a vast chamber "__there's nothing here__" Celestia said and noticed Alex's ghost pointing at a scribble on the floor_

_Cadence reached it first "__The date is 30/06/2038 this chamber feels exactly like the Elements of Harmony it was a hay of a trick to do but I did it using my own virtues of Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity, Laughter and Magic I was able to weave the fabrics and I created 6 dress of amazing power for the Princess' of Harmony but I also went one step further I used the multiple types of crystals in this cave to create armour for the Husbands of the Princess' of Harmony, by the time these are found I believe Nero might be dating Rarity by this time and have taken the thought to create his armour as well, I'll call them the Paladin's of Harmony__" Cadence read aloud _

_They all looked around "__but where are the dresses and armour__" Celestia said and noticed Alex's ghost pointing at a wall that wasn't covered in crystal "__I'm aware of beings who could probably resist the __traps I plan to set up so I plan to set up an extra precaution I've hidden the artefacts of Harmony in a place that is seen easily but not as easily reached the items are colour coded by the respective Elements and only the Princess' can get theirs and their partners respective outfits, I'm so cold having used my virtues I am very weak but I feel the presence of the next point in the eastern mountains of the Crystal empire so I will head there next__" Celestia read aloud _

_The Princess' of Harmony headed to the crystals that were the colours of their Elements of Harmony and they watched as the Artefacts appeared, the couple's put the outfits and Armour on "__these look fabulous Alex did an amazing job making these" __Rarity said looking the others over__ "and the armour looks divine__" she giggled looking at Nero then kissing his cheek_

_They all looked at Alex's ghost and noticed that he was attempting to dig at a particular piece of the wall "__poor darling let me get that for you__" Celestia said and started digging at the exact spot where Alex's Ghost was trying "__What's this?__" Celestia said as writing magically appeared above the hole _

_Luna leaned forward "__I buried a box in this hole that had my Anniversary gift to Celestia but sadly in my condition I won't be able to deliver it as I must get to the next location I just pray it's Celestia who finds this__" Luna said out loud_

_Celestia opened the box and saw new a crown, Chest piece and horseshoes made of Crystals, Celestia looked at Alex's ghost "__thank you I love them__" she cried and wasted no time in putting them on "__come on everypony lets head to the eastern mountains__" Celestia said and led the way_

_They made the trip in silence and once they arrived Alex raced ahead of them bouncing up and down clearly wanting them to hurry up "__Ok Alex we're coming__" Cadence laughed making her way up to him _

_The others arrived and saw a message on the wall "__this next trap is a simple line you just have to swim like a Queen Aquine__" the message read and they watched as Alex dived into the water _

_The others looked at Meracle "__I think this is your turn Meracle best of luck and please be safe__" Celestia said hugging Meracle _

_They waited for Meracle to return "__she has been down there a while__" Rarity said looking at the water _

_Seira was looking at the wall "__umm is it just me or is there another message here?__" she called _

_Twilight looked closer "__Today's date is the 06/07/2038 this place is weird compared to the others I've been to thus far as weaving water into a fabric form is hard to do but I successfully crafted two dresses of extreme beauty that sit on par with the dresses of the Moon, Sun, Aurora and Harmony I only sense 3 more location's left, it's been so hard to sleep, the more I visit these places the weaker I seem to get, I've noticed I haven't been able to use my half form lately which I don't mind but I can't seem to use my psychic powers either__" Twilight read out loud "__interesting it's no wonder Alex looked so weak when he got back, coming to all of these places was draining him of his powers and strength__" Twilight explained_

_Meracle returned carrying two dresses "__there was a Message down there it said one of these was for me and the other was for the Changeling Queen Arachnae__" Meracle said taking a deep breath and putting on the dress that was meant for her "__isn't it lovely, Alex called this the Dress of the Sea Queen and this one is the Dress of Aquatic Shadows__" Meracle said prancing around the cave _

_Fluttershy noticed another message near the cave entrance "__the next cave is South of here in a ruined structure, I'm not sure how I know these things as I'm finding it hard to understand myself, I have the strangest feeling I'm forgetting something who knows maybe after this is over I'll remember and get the use of my abilities back and to make matters worse I'm going to have to walk as my wings for some reason have stopped responding I might have to camp down for a while to rest completely I'll return to the empire and rest properly before I return to my search__" Fluttershy read out_

_Cadence looked confused "__Alex never returned to the empire unless he checked into a hotel room and asked no pony tell us he was back__" Cadence said and they all returned to the empire _

_The royal family scattered across town and checked every hotel record book for the past two years "__Excuse me this is the name I'm looking for as this is my Uncle Alex's name do you think I could check the room he stayed in please you see we are trying to track his movements from before he passed away__" Seira asked sweetly_

_The receptionist just looked at Seira "__of course dear come along I'll show you the room he booked into__" she said and led Seira to the room_

_Seira looked around the room and noticed Alex pointing to a wall near the corner and she looked at the message "__the date is the 15/07/2038, I've been resting a week and I feel fantastic whatever these places are they have a serious negative effect on my body but I must finish this quest I'll attempt to make the trip to the next location in three days so I can get adequate rest__" Seira read out loud "__ok time to head home__" she said and flew out of the room "__thank you for your help I appreciate it__" Seira said sweetly and left a small sum of coins on the counter as a thank you for the help _

_The Receptionist looked on the counter "__little darling__" she giggled and went back to work _

_Seira flew hard and fast to the meeting place by the crystal heart and noticed she was the first to return, Alex's ghost was waiting by the crystal heart and started bouncing around as Seira arrived and they started playing while they waited for the others, when the others returned they noticed Seira playing with Alex's ghost "__she seems to be having fun__" Cadence giggled "__Seira honey we're back__" Cadence called _

_Seira stopped jumping around and looked at Alex who nodded then stepped towards her and disappeared into her ear piece "__I found the information we wanted__" Seira said "__he stayed at the hotel I went to for a full 10 days when he left he was perfectly healthy come on let's go__" she giggled and took off trotting along with Alex's ghost right beside her_

_They travelled for a few days and they arrived at the location, Nero and the other Stallions took the lead and charged inside the fighting inside sounded horrible, the stallions returned nearly twenty minutes later with not a scratch on them "__this Armour Alex made is fantastic__" Soarin laughed _

_They entered the house as Alex's ghost led the way when he suddenly stopped and pointed at the wall "__the only trap is your imagination try and see how well your mind can make it and see how well you can take it__" Seira read out loud_

_The others looked at each other "__the only trap is our imagination talk about vague__" Rainbow said with a laugh_

_Lauren stepped in front of them all "__this is easily the most dangerous trap Alex has come up with cause any trap we think of will be what we get stuck with and any fears we think of will happen to us__" Lauren explained "__he must have really wanted to protect this one__" she mumbled and headed forward with a clear mind and she made it through and noticed another message on the wall "__only one need succeed for the others to pass may this gown of Crystal weave from the start forever protect the princess of heart__" Lauren read aloud as the others arrived _

_They looked at the dress that was in the middle of the room "__this dress is lovely__" Cadence said as she hadn't heard the message that Lauren had read_

_Lauren looked at Cadence "__Alex made that for you Cadence it's made of Crystal weave there should be a message near it so find it before you take the dress__" Lauren said wisely_

_Cadence walked up to the dress with tears in her eyes she circled the dress "__it's beautiful__" she cried and noticed the message "__the date is the 22/07/2038 I finally found this crystal hall where I learned to create Crystal weave I made this dress for the princess of heart in a hope she can forgive me for all the times I made her cry and worry, please forgive me little sister I'm so sorry__" Cadence read aloud and she turned her attention to Alex's ghost which was lying on the floor next to a very tired Seira "__Alex all is forgiven now please rest in peace__" Cadence cried _

_Alex's ghost looked at the wall where another message appeared Clutterstep took a look at it "__the next location can be found near the holiday home of the royal family in the south on the beach there I sense something different from anything I have found so far, the 10 day rest I took meant nothing in the presence of these places for as soon as I walked in I felt so weak and found it hard to move, what are these places, I can't feel my magic anymore and my wings still aren't responding and there are still 2 places left I hope I can last__" Clutterstep read aloud _

_They all looked at Alex "__why didn't you stop if you knew you were getting weaker?__" Luna said darkly _

_Alex's ghost hung his head in shame "__Luna remember he can't talk now that he is a ghost he can only express his emotions silently__" Lauren said _

_Pinkie pie lead the way as they all flew to the next location while Lauren carried Earth Dasher and Spirit Warder Alex was waiting for them standing on the water and he made for the nearby caves, the others followed quietly while Cadence carried Seira on her back once inside Alex stopped and pointed to a wall "__warning to all who see this message as this is no trap of mine coming out is easy but going in the trick I marked the safe way with lines of stick, tread away from the safest path and I guaranty you will not last__" Macintosh read aloud " __find those sticks everypony__" he said _

_They searched for the sticks Alex mentioned in his warning "__I found them__" Soarin called _

_The others raced to him "__hard to believe Alex was in bad shape through all of this__" Celestia cried as Alex's ghost lead the way _

_Once they reached the lowest part of the cave a Spirit waited for them "__I see you finally found Alex's clues either that or he led you here himself, when Alex arrived here on the 30/07/2038 he was very weak, very tired and very hungry I did all I could to help him which paid off in the end but he was not himself any longer his only spells were his protection spell and levitation and he could barely fly at his normal speed he wasn't even a quarter of the pony he should have been, he sacrificed a lot of his powers to give you the garbs you now wear for in them is a piece of himself, Alex left me with one more treasure a little something special for his most trusted friend Shining Armour__" the Spirit explained _

_Shining Armour stepped forward "__I humbly accept this gift__" he said gently taking the gift and was suddenly engulfed in a white light_

"_This item was crafted by Alex himself and he imbued it with his very essence everything that's happened to you while not planned by Alex he had foreseen it all coming and wanted to leave gifts behind for his loving family and friends now rise Shining Armour Alicorn stallion and eternal captain of the guard__" the Spirit said_

_Shining Armour stood up and looked himself over "__this is Alex's gift__" Armour asked looking at Alex's ghost and saw he was trying to nuzzle Seira but couldn't even as much as he wanted to _

_The spirit turned to leave "__when you go to the next location I recommend you drop Alex's gifts off at home first as it requires a payment for anything you want from it and you will find the last location in the Everfree forest underneath the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters__" the spirit said and vanished _

_The others looked around to see if Alex was there but he was gone on their way back to the castle they stopped by the home of Twilight Velvet and Crescent Moon to see the foals and drop off Seira, with a quick nuzzle to all the foals they departed again and headed for the Castle they gently placed all the new gear around Alex's room and departed for the Everfree forest they found the place with next to no problem "__don't bother looking for any clues as he didn't leave any come I'll show you the way__" A voice said and they followed the glow_

_They arrived to see another Spirit sitting on a crystal throne "__oh don't look so surprised honestly I've been waiting for you for nearly a year now__" the spirit said "__But alas poor Alex he just had to pass away didn't he__" she giggled_

_Celestia lost it "__You find the death of my husband amusing do you?__" Celestia snapped_

_The Spirit looked at Celestia "__simmer down sun princess before you burn somepony tell you what I'll give you a bit of free information then I'll send you on your way__" the spirit said and her face was expressionless "__while Alex's Spirit guards live he can be revived but I'll leave the way he is revived up to you__" she said and just sat there_

_Celestia looked at the Spirit "__what do I need to pay you to tell me more?__" she asked_

_The spirit was in the middle of a back flip and she stopped "__tell you what bring me Alex's Masamura and I'll tell you everything otherwise just 3 bars of white gold and I'll help you make sense of what I just told you__" the spirit giggled_

_Nero took off with blistering speed and returned nearly an hour later carrying three bars of white gold "__here you go now start making sense__" Nero snapped _

_The Spirit looked delighted "__very well now Alex's Spirit Guards while now beings of their own and capable of Sustaining themselves are a part of Alex no matter what you do and so as long as they are alive Alex can be brought back but how you revive him is completely up to you as reviving a being of that much power takes a LONG time to prepare for so good luck and happy planning__" the Spirit chirped happily picking up her payment and then left_

_Celestia and the others returned home after stopping in to pick up the foals, they sat in the throne room in silence "__excuse me I had best get to work Lauren, Luna, Twilight can you ladies help me please__" Nero said standing up and heading for the library_

_Rarity Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack and Rainbow stood up "__please excuse us, we going to go tidy up Alex's room if no pony minds__" Rarity said and bounced away_

_Ribbon could be seen sitting on the throne room balcony singing till her heart was content "__Ribbon you have been singing those songs for weeks dear what's wrong?__" Celestia asked _

_Ribbon Rhythm walked up to Celestia and sits between her hooves "__I just miss him mother not having dad here is hard__" Ribbon cried _

_Celestia held her adopted daughter with her wings "__I know my dear I miss him too why don't we go visit his grave together right now and sing him a few songs?__" Celestia suggested _

_Ribbon Rhythm looked at Celestia "__I'd like that__" she whimpered and they left_

_Nero, Luna, Lauren and Twilight were watching from the door "__fantastic lets go and Lauren can you put us in a separate dimension while keeping us in Alex's room please__" Nero asked _

_Lauren nodded her head "__leave it to me__" she replied and they slipped in _

_Rarity and the others had finished cleaning up "__Everything is ready, everypony ready to work like crazy__" Rarity asked looking at the others as they walked in_

_They were shortly joined by the other Paladins of Harmony "__we are here to help as well__" Macintosh said with a smile_

_Nero looked around and the room pulsed "__there while we are still in Alex's room if Celestia walks in here she won't be able to see us or feel our magic at all__" Lauren explained _

_Nero magiced all the magic books from the library and Alex's personal magic books around himself and the others "__first we have to research like crazy, Twilight you'll be in charge of taking any and all notes on spells that so much as mention anything about reviving anything__" Lauren explained_

_Twilight raced out of the room and returned 5 minutes later with plenty of scrolls, quills and ink "__ready to go at any time__" twilight said_

_The stallions were looking at Twilight "__how the buck did she get out when we are in a different dimension__" Nero wondered, they shook the thought from their minds and set about working._

_Meanwhile at Alex's grave_

_Ribbon Rhythm arrived at the grave site with Melody, Noelle and Hanon to see Meracle already there with Coral and Pearl and the young mare with Alex's twin colts "__sorry Celestia for showing up here unannounced but I thought it would be a good idea to bring the colts to see their father at least once__" the young mare said _

_Coral screamed in fright backing away from the grave as Alex's ghost appeared in front of the statue, Alex just laid down on the ground and looked at them silently "__Easy Coral he won't hurt you he is just here to see his foals including the 2 colts I'm not sure if he knew about them__" Celestia explained _

_Alex looked carefully at the colts in front of him and then smiled at them and his eyes lit up showing them a memory "__damn it she got me too quickly I didn't have time to put my spells on me, I guess I'll have to come back for her and the foal sweet Celestia forgive me__" Alex cried and the memory faded _

_They all looked at Alex's ghost as he looked at the colts then looked at their mother and bowed his head in shame "__Alex says he is sorry for not coming back, by the way we never learned your name__" Celestia asked_

_The young mare looked at Alex then Celestia "__my name is Grace and my colts are called Lukas and Rino__" Grace said happily looking at her foals "__it's just a shame the stallion I was seeing didn't take to them you see he is an earth pony but these two are natural born Alicorns__" She explained _

_Alex's ghost stood up and he was furious, Celestia raced forward "__easy Alex__" she said calmingly, Alex looked at her inquisitively then nodded "__thank you dear__" Celestia laughed and Alex started bouncing around and the foals joined him in playing _

_Grace looked at them "__Despite the fact they can't touch him they look quite happy__" she laughed_

_Ribbon sat down on the statue between the front hooves and started singing, Alex registered it instantly and laid back down to listen to it properly "__Ribbon seems happy again which is good to see as she has been so miserable since Alex passed away__" Celestia explained and just enjoyed listening to Ribbon's songs._

_Meanwhile back in Canterlot_

_Lauren and the others were hard at work looking through the Magic books "__Alex's Spells are quite interesting are these all personal spells that he created and they are highly detailed so anypony wanting to learn them can, let's see here__" Lauren giggled channelling her magic as the book described, spinning on the spot she opened her left wing and an blade of air magic ripped the wall open "__whoa that is something you stallions are to go through every one of Alex's magic journals and learn all of his spell maybe once we get him back you'll be on par with him__" Lauren explained as she tried a few more of Alex's more fun spells out then repaired the damages_

_Nero found something interesting "__temporary reanimation spell, this could be interesting__" he said and passed the book to Twilight, once she was done she passed the book back and Nero returned to reading_

_Applejack was looking at another of Alex's magic journals "__Earth Animation sounds weird, it also has Water, Fire and Air Animation spells do you think these would help__" she asked passing the book to Twilight_

_Twilight looked the spells over "__while not exactly what we are looking for it might help so I'll write them down anyway just in case__" Twilight replied and returned the book once she was done_

_Luna was looking over a book that had all of Alex's foal friendly spells in it "__these spells look so cute__" Luna laughed then Noticed Alex's ghost looking at a particular book that sat on its own on the alter on the other side of the room "__what could you be looking at big Brother?__" she wondered going to check the book and she arrived as Alex's ghost vanished, Luna opened the book "__By no means are the spells in this book to be attempted as the risk far outweighs the rewards__" Luna read aloud_

_The others present looked at Luna as she carried the book back to them "__what is it Luna what do the spells describe?__" Rarity asked_

"_Let's see here there's, Elemental birth 'how to bring an elemental to life warning fatal to caster', there's also several destruction spells, hang on there's a warning here on the third page__" Luna gasped "__if you can read the spells in this book then I am probably no longer of this world as I bound a spell to this book using my life energy these spells are not to be cast especially the last one on page 669 please whoever is reading this book burn it before you hurt yourself or others I didn't create this book I found it and left this warning on page three so please burn this book and forget it ever existed__" Luna read aloud _

_Lauren looked around "__I know Alex didn't want us to but let's at least look at Page 669 once we have read that spell we'll destroy this book just like he asked__" Lauren explained taking the book from Luna and turning to page 669 "__my word this is it, the Full Rebirth spell, hang on Alex left a warning here too, if you seek to revive somepony you lost by all means give up now this spell is far too dangerous as the sacrifice is far too great as you need to lose something in order to bring the one you lost back but no ponies life can be bought with a simple trinket a life must be paid for with another life which usually results in the death of the Caster so please ignore this spell at all costs__" Lauren read aloud "__good lord where did he find this horrible thing, Twilight write the Full Rebirth spell down we'll go through the rest of Alex's books and see if we can't come up with a way to alter it so we won't have to sacrifice a single soul__" Lauren said passing the book to Twilight_

_Once Twilight had written the spell down she returned the book and Lauren wasted no time in destroying it, they looked around to see Alex's ghost bouncing around in delight "__finally with that vile thing gone I should be able to communicate with them now__" he said _

_The others dropped everything "__Alex you can talk now?__" Rarity asked bouncing up to him _

_Alex looked at Rarity "__of course I can but now that I can talk sadly I won't be able to stick around as long, So my beautiful Princess of Generosity how are you and Gem holding up?__" Alex's ghost asked laying down on the floor happily_

_Rarity sat in front of Alex "__why did you have to die on us Alex__" Rarity asked as tears rolled down her face_

_Alex looked at himself "__so I did die huh fascinating I never actually noticed as I have been in Equestria's magic atmosphere since the first day of battle with Sombra's army, now that I think about it I don't actually think I died just my body was destroyed, oh looks like time is up I won't be back for a while sadly so next time I appear I won't talk as much so I can stick around longer ok__" Alex laughed and vanished_

_Lauren was hard at thought just floating around the room upside down "__only his body was destroyed and he's been floating in Equestria's magic atmosphere I could rebuild his body from DNA from his wings but that would mean digging them up and I don't want to do that to Celestia, so how else to do it__" Lauren wondered turning herself the right way up _

_Nero was looking at the magic circle that Twilight had drawn on her notes for the Full Rebirth spell "__let me see__" he mumbled slamming his hoof to the floor and creating the circle and taking to the air "__hmm if we remove every second Sacrifice rune and replace it with Fire, every third is replaced with water, every fourth replace with earth and every first sacrifice rune replaced with Air, let's see what happens__" Nero said carefully as he magiced his changes into the circle_

_They watched as the circle revealed two extra rings and the others took flight "__most interesting hmm what if we replace the Runes that say blood and replace them with say memory__" Twilight said _

_Lauren was looking at the highest circle "__there's only 4 runes up here and they all say slave, I wonder if I replace the first with mother, the second with sister, the third with wife and the fourth with lover__" she mumbled making the changes_

_They watched as another set of rings appeared on the larger circle and they flew down to look at them "__these minion runes are nasty why not replace them with something cuter like foals__" pinkie said making the seven changes to the inner ring when another symbol appeared_

_Luna looked at it "__I know that rune it says DNA of the fallen to be revived__" she said and removed it "__we are not digging up Alex's wings for this__" she snapped "__let try something different and say place a rune that means Personal Effects there which could be like Alex's armour and weapons__" Luna said adding the Rune and magicing over the weapons and armour she meant _

_The others looked impressed Rarity was looking at the next two circles out from the circle that had the foal runes in it "__replace these 2 here with Sister runes and these 2 with brother runes and the runes between them with play ponies__" Rarity said carefully and noticed the others were looking at her "__what I was thinking of the Sarunamai sisters, why I'm thinking these things I don't know__" Rarity explained _

_The others looked at each other "__neither do we by the looks of it__" Soarin laughed "__these eight here can be replaced with Spirit Guards__" Soarin said, changing the symbols in the middle circle between the ones Pinkie and Rarity were working on_

_They landed on the outside of the Circle "__just looking at this circle I think it will work but with the outer circle reading two earth, two fire, two wind and two water I don't think we can split the great spirits into two so we'll have to alter it so there is only one of each of them__" Lauren said and making the changes and adding new memory runes "__let's run a simulation on this, Luna can you remove Alex's weapons and armour please__" Lauren asked and Luna did as she was told_

_They all ran several tests on the new circle and it was clear that the circle worked but they would need a lot more beings to help them with bringing Alex back Luna was looking at the circle carefully "__what if we use the long Runic writing and in the sections between the great Elements put say Dragons here, Changelings here, Equines here and Aquines here__" Luna said and made the changes _

_They tried it one more time and it came back a success "__no way, we figured it out come on we have to get started__" Nero laughed_

_Lauren stopped him "__hold on Nero, it's probably best that we don't let on that we have figured out how to bring Alex back I reckon we play silly and work slowly on it, now as we have a small model of the spell working we need to create it full size and make sure it still works and try and remove any negative effects it might have__" Lauren explained as she let Nero's tail go "__a new spell like this shouldn't be rushed as rushing it now would probably destroy any work we have done, Twilight get these circles drawn will you please and then hide them for a bit, ugh how long have we been in here__" Lauren laughed._

_Meanwhile in the throne room_

_Celestia was sitting down on the throne deep in thought "__what happened to mother and the others they have been gone for nearly 3 weeks now I hope they are alright__" Celestia said looking around _

"_All I'm saying is with this thing complete we can get it done and we should begin testing soon__" Nero said walking into the throne room_

_Rarity smacked Nero on the head "__Nero please a spell of this Calibre should only be tested in a safe environment, I mean what if we all use it and it fails and we all die because of it, no we are going to make sure it's safe to use before activating it__" Rarity explained_

"_Good Day Celestia sorry if we made you worry__" Macintosh said as he walked past_

_Celestia watched as they all walked past "__what have you been doing in there?__" Celestia asked_

_They all looked at her then each other "__sorry Celestia as much as we want to tell you it's not ready yet, we should have it ready by hearth's warming eve, though so be patient with us please__" Twilight said and they all marched off._


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

_3 months passed by and Macintosh, Braeburn, Thunder Lane, Soarin, Clutterstep and Nero poured over Alex's combat magic journals and learned all of the skills and spells perfectly, they woke up one morning to a most peculiar sound "__what's with all the noise__" Braeburn asked_

_They looked out the window and saw Celestia looking over Alex's combat magic journals herself and learning each and every spell "__should we be letting her do that__" Clutterstep asked_

_Nero wandered off "__Alex showed me where he kept Celestia's armour sword and shield and also told me how to awaken it's imbued powers a year before he died, if Celestia is training then maybe she has sensed trouble approaching__" Nero explained entering the room no pony ever used_

_The other paladins followed Nero to see what he was doing, what they saw when they entered the room made them sit down "__that's Princess Celestia's personal armour__" Soarin asked_

_Nero nodded "__hoof forged by Alex himself for his darling wife__" Nero explained_

_Macintosh walked up to it "__I remember this armour Celestia wore it when we were fighting the dragon to save Rarity and Gem__" Macintosh said as he recalled the battle "__hard to believe we nearly lost them but thanks to Alex's quick thinking and fast moves we saved them and slew the dragon__" he recalled _

"_Oh yeah I remember that fight now, wow hard to believe I forgot this beautiful armour__" Soarin laughed _

"_Your sleep has been long now we need you to fight, Awaken now to our Princess' plight__" Nero chanted _

_The armour lit up and took on its true colours, they all left the room and stood on the balcony to watch Celestia train, when they spotted an old sword nearby, Celestia suddenly magiced the sword over to her and started performing the sword techniques that Alex had taught her "__she can use that sword quiet well can't she?__" Macintosh said as they watched Celestia split a falling leaf right down the stem _

_Braeburn looked towards the sky "__anypony else notice we haven't seen Alex's ghost since the day we destroyed that book a few months ago__" he said looking at the others_

_The others nodded their heads saying they had noticed "__I'm going to go check on Twilight and Willow I'll catch you guys later__" Clutterstep said _

_Nero blushed "__guess I'll go check on Rarity and Gem then__" Nero laughed_

"_I'll go check on Fluttershy and Sun Seed as well__" Macintosh said calmly_

_The other 3 didn't say anything they just left, Celestia happily continued her training when she heard singing behind her from a nearby tree, in shock she threw her sword at the location "__you missed my dear__" Alex's ghost laughed as the sword had gone through his head "__nice shot by the way cause if I was alive that would have finished me off__" he snickered_

_Celestia was over the moon "__Alex how are you feeling?__" she said on impulse _

_Alex looked at her "__seeing you so miserable is not doing me any good but I've come to warn you that the stallion you rejected after my funeral we'll he's returned with an army and I reckon he is intent on conquering Equestria come Celestia let me guide you to your Armour__" Alex laughed and floated onto the balcony_

_Celestia looked at Alex's ghost "__what I wouldn't do to just hold you once more Alex I miss you so much__" Celestia cried_

_Alex hung his head "__I'll give you one last gift Celestia but it will mean I won't be able to appear again until the time is right__" Alex explained as he entered the room with Celestia's armour "__good Nero has removed it's Seals__" he mumbled _

_Celestia put the armour on without a word and magiced her sword and shield over to her and attached them to her sides "__what's this gift you have in mind Alex?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__this is the gift I have in mind__" he said gently and walked through Celestia and bonded himself to her "__once you remove this armour you won't be seeing me for a while ok so be strong for me, now let's win this fight__" Alex encouraged her _

_Celestia raced into the throne room "__Royal Guards and Paladins of Harmony to my side__" she called_

_The Princess's and Paladins of Harmony were the first to arrive alongside a fully armoured Cadence and Shining Armour as the royal guards flooded in behind them "__you called princess Celestia__" they chanted together _

_Celestia looked at her forces and noticed the shadow watchers walk out of a perfectly solid wall "__good your all here, now as weird as this may sound My deceased husband came back to inform me that the stallion I rejected after Alex's funeral has come back with an invasion force and Alex believes he is intent on conquering us__" Celestia explained looking at them all "__We will not let that happen we will repel these invaders and send them back are you with me__" Celestia chanted drawing her sword and shield as her forces cheered_

_They marched through town to the cheers of the townsfolk and left town and met the enemy in the middle of the field "__how is it they knew we were coming we made sure to kill every spy we found__" the Alicorn that Celestia rejected growled "__tell me princess do you have foresight or something, how is it you knew we were coming?__" he snapped_

_Celestia looked at her armour "__My deceased husband warned me of your coming and your possible intentions and it would seem he was right__" Celestia explained _

_The enemy started laughing "__right a ghost of an idiot stallion who died warned you I was coming to claim your kingdom__" he laughed "__I prince Ladimay refuse to believe in such things as ghost and gods__" he laughed_

_Celestia was getting angrier by the second "__focus you anger Celestia aim it at the enemy in front of you make him fear the power of the sun and that of a god__" Alex whispered to her _

"_ATTACK__" Celestia roared as her mane and tail ignited _

_Ladimay stood there transfixed in horror as Celestia and her forces ripped his army apart and before he could blink the Paladins of Harmony had him surrounded "__Such a shame prince Ladimay but unfortunately for you every royal guard here was trained to peak physical performance by Prince Alex himself before he passed away, sorry to say your troops didn't have a hope of beating us__" Macintosh said _

_Soarin looked around at the forces he was with "__WITH PRINCESS CELESTIA WITH US THERE IS NO WAY WE CAN LOSE__" he roared and the rest of the army cheered their approval_

"_Go home Ladimay and tell your ponies that you failed and will not be trying again, I'll leave some of my forces here to help you get back to your ship with your injured and dying but if you try anything funny they will have orders to kill you__" Celestia said darkly as her mane and tail returned to its normal sunrise rainbow then turned pink as she looked at her armour and took it off _

_Ladimay took the opportunity to attack in her moment of weakness "__YOU LEFT YOURSELF OPEN PRINCESS__" he laughed charging forward_

_Celestia's armour moved on its own as the sword impaled Ladimay's back and pinned him to the floor "__not on my watch you monster__" Alex snapped revealing himself in Celestia's armour "__I missed all your vital organs but if you try that again, if I ever come back to life which luckily for you can't happen I'll kill you myself__" Alex growled as he disappeared and the armour hit the floor with a loud clang_

_Ladimay laid there in shock "__that was a ghost wasn't it?__" he cried _

_Celestia ripped the sword out of Ladimay's back "__and a powerful one, the fact that Alex can interact and speak is proof that even as a ghost he is still very strong and while I am tempted to finish you myself I'll let it slid as my deceased husband protected me one last time__" Celestia explained magicing her armour off the floor and returning home "__Farewell darling Alex may you meet me in heaven when it is my time to join you__" she cried as tears flowed down her face_

_Over the next months while sitting on her throne Celestia had her armour on and her sword and shield resting on the arms of her throne, she saw the princess's and paladins of harmony as well as Lauren and Luna leave the castle "__Celestia what are you doing sitting there come on take that armour off and get into the Dress of the Sun Alex made for you we have something Special to do today__" Lauren laughed_

_Celestia was confused "__but it's Hearth warmings eve, what could you possibly want to do on a day off?__" Celestia asked as she wandered into Alex's room and replaced her armour for the Dress of the Sun _

"_COME ON SISTER HURRY UP__" Luna called_

_Celestia raced out of the room "__I'm coming Luna be patient little sister__" Celestia giggled as she caught up to them "__SO what are we doing anyway?__" she asked_

_Lauren looked at her daughter "__all you need to do today is stay in one spot and think only of your memories of Alex, That's all I'm telling you__" Lauren explained_

_Celestia looked at the others and they nodded at her "__Boo your all no fun__" Celestia whimpered as she walked along_

_They arrived at the large field and the sight that unfolded before Celestia's eyes was extraordinary "__like it Celestia they are all here for one reason alone, it took us along time to prepare but we are finally ready__" Twilight laughed_

_Celestia looked around and saw that Rarity was more excited than the others "__well ok__" Celestia said tilting her head to one side clearly confused _

_Celestia watched as all the ponies took their proper positions on the circle which Celestia thought was weird "__Celestia you're supposed to be up here with us__" Meracle called from the highest point "__that's it right there__" Meracle laughed as Celestia arrived _

"_What are the foals doing down there__" Celestia asked looking down to see Melody, Noelle, Hanon, Pearl, Lukas and Rino in the middle of a small circle with Alex's armour and weapons_

_Lauren arrived at her place with the others "__Alright everypony, dragon, changeling, gryphon and Aquine all you have to do is think of your memories of Alex and let the circle do the rest we've tested it numerous times and it is perfectly safe we promise__" Lauren said loud and clear_

_Celestia looked around "__Sister, focus we really need your memories of Alex for this to work__" Luna said and closed her eyes_

_They thought of Alex for an hour when the circle finally kicked into action "__relax Celestia we added a protection spell to the magic circle nothing can get us in here__" Lauren said calmly _

_Every being present screamed in horror as something hit the barrier "__Hurry we must stop this spell we can't allow him to come back before King Sombra is revived again__" a cultist said " __DAMN IT SEND IN THE DRAGONS__" he roared again _

_Every being there started to panic and then the suddenly noticed Alex's armour stand up on its own and fly for the sky "__what in the world?__" Celestia wondered but kept her mind on her task _

_The dragons and cultists continued to beat on the barrier for nearly another hour "__HE' BACK, ALEX WELCOME HOME__" Mercury cried_

_Alex swooped in out of the sky and landed between his foals and roared with the ferocity of a dragon and blasted through the barrier claiming the lives of two dragons upon exiting the barrier, the attendee's in the circle all relaxed and watched Alex work as he cut down every enemy who wasn't inside the barrier, once done Alex roared again_

_Once the fight was over Lauren personally examined every being who had helped in Alex's return "__good none injured deceased or suffering from any type of Ailment__" Lauren said breathing a sigh of relief and looked behind her to see Celestia make a slow walk towards Alex _

_Alex looked at Celestia as she approached him, he vanished from sight and reappeared behind her "__Got your tail my dear__" Alex laughed through a mouthful of tail hairs and he walked up beside Celestia's left flank and kissed her Cutie Mark_

_Celestia jumped on him and teleported him and herself back home to their bedroom and sealed it off, Luna looked at the spot where they were laying and started laughing "__He only just gets back and the first thing Celestia wants to do is play__" she laughed _

"_Thank you all so very much for helping with this very happy occasion we of the Equestria royal family cordially invite you all to join us for the banquet near the lake just south of here and we have enough for everypony__" Lauren said aloud to great cheers_

_The 12 Elder Dragon Sages walked up to Lauren "__Forgive us great queen but we must be returning to our nation now, we thank you for inviting us to this momentous occasion and we wish Alex many more happy years ahead__" the eldest female said and the dragons left_

_Lauren was soon approached by King Grell and the Gryphons "__Queen Lauren my name is Grell I'm King of the Gryphons and on behalf of my kind I'd like to thank you for inviting us to Alex's revival as it hit all of us in Eagland as hard as it hit the ponies here in Equestria, also on behalf of my people I'd like to say that if you ever need help please feel free to ask__" Grell said politely and with a bow he and his comrades were gone_

_Lauren looked around "__I see Arachnae plans on sticking around for the party and the Aquines will be around as well as the party is right near their new home__" Lauren laughed_

_Celestia and Alex arrived at the party an hour later to great cheers, Alex happily danced with Bonbon, Lyra, the Sarunamai sisters, Meracle, Coral and Rarity who was over the moon to have Alex back, Rarity looked at Nero then at Celestia, she poked her tongue out at Celestia and kissed Alex's lips, Alex looked at Celestia with a cheeky smile and returned Rarity's kiss, once he was done he returned to Celestia and gave her the kiss he first gave her on their beach holiday "__there you go my dear__" Alex laughed _

_Celestia looked at Alex with a big smile on her face "__Oh alright just for today you are not my husband so behave however you like__" Celestia laughed_

_Alex looked at Celestia impressed "__I'd rather not__" he laughed kissing Celestia again "__I feel that by kissing Rarity the way I did I've misbehaved enough as it is__" he snickered then looked back at Rarity "__oh to hell with it__" he chuckled and kissed Rarity again simply because he could_

_Rarity just started Giggling "__Alex you naughty boy behave yourself__" Rarity laughed and Alex picked her up and started rubbing his nose against her belly_

_Alex took flight and looked around and he was suddenly joined by the Wonderbolts "__You, us, now__" Spitfire laughed_

_Alex nodded his head and took his place on the start line, Celestia stepped forward and raised a wing "__ready, Set, GO__" she said loudly and they all took off _

"_Mares and Gentle colts Welcome to today's Wonderbolt race to celebrate the return of Prince Alex who died several months ago, for those of you who may have forgotten over the course of time Alex is a father of 6, he has 3 daughters to Princess Celestia, a filly to Queen Meracle and twin colts to a lovely mare named Grace who for reasons unknown to me I can't seem to take my eyes off__" the announcer laughed_

"_CLAIRVOYANCE DO YOUR JOB PROPERLY__" A Wonderbolt trainer roared at him _

"_Sorry, sorry but she is remarkably pretty, I'd take her with or without the young colts, OW, Alright I'm sorry yeesh, anyway Alex is in the lead by half a head, what's this Alex is passed by a rainbow streak no need to explain who that was, she is none other than the Princess of Loyalty herself and mother to Cloud Puff and Sunrise Brisk, it's RAINBOW DASH__" Clairvoyance laughed _

_Rainbow looked back at Alex "__A bit slow in your old age Alex__" Rainbow laughed_

_Alex just grinned "__Rainbow Dash darling did you forget so soon__" Alex snickered opening his third and fourth wings and with a powerful beat of his wings he was gone_

"_And by simply opening his two remaining wings Alex steals the lead from Rainbow Dash, and to give you all a little more information on how Alex ended up with four wings here Alex's darling wife PRINCESS CELESTIA__" Clairvoyance cheered_

"_Thank you Voyance, Alex ended up having four wings when he helped Princess Twilight Sparkle out by draining her excess magic when she came over for a visit while Alex and I were on holiday in Ponyville__" Celestia explained_

"_Thank you Princess, ok we are up to the home stretch and what's this Alex has stopped dead in his tracks and has willingly allowed the Wonderbolts to pass him and take the win, why did he do that I wonder, any ideas princess__" Clairvoyance asked_

_Celestia looked at Alex as he just trotted towards the finish line "__Alex has a rather interesting flaw to his nature while he loves to compete like any good competition pony he doesn't like finishing first all that often so like he did just now he'll bring himself to a dead stop and allow others to take the win instead__" Celestia explained_

_Lauren was sitting with a blushing Grace "__what seems to be the matter Grace?__" Lauren asked _

_Grace looked towards Clairvoyance and Celestia "__just thinking about what Clairvoyance said about me is all, do you think he would take me as his special somepony__" Grace wondered_

_Clairvoyance landed in front of Grace and turned his attention to Lukas and Rino "__fathered by Alex himself these colts will grow up strong and healthy__" He said with a dreamy glow in his eyes "__Grace I know this is only the first time we've met but I would like to ask if you would be my special somepony__" Clairvoyance asked as he went red in the face_

_Grace looked flabbergasted "__may I ask what you think of me having foals already__" she asked _

_Clairvoyance looked at the colts "__I see no problems and just for Alex's peace of mind I'll take great pleasure in raising them to be great stallions just like the biological father__" Clairvoyance laughed picking the colts up in his wings and bouncing around with them _

_Lauren looked at Grace who had tears running down her face "__Clairvoyance I have made my decision__" Grace said and Clairvoyance gave Grace his complete attention "__I will be more than happy to be your special somepony__" Grace half laughed half cried at the same time_

_Celestia was on Alex's back as he walked towards them "__good for you Grace I'm happy that you will finally be able to find proper happiness, now I want you both to know that you are welcome in Canterlot Castle at all times be it night or day if you want to come over for a visit or let Alex see his boys feel free to come on over__" Celestia said "__now if you will excuse us I've spent nearly 9 months away from my husband and I want him for myself__" Celestia laughed, Alex looked back at her nodded his head and they both vanished_

_Celestia and Alex arrived inside their home in ponyville "__No distractions no little ones to take care of as they are with their Aunt and grandmother, It's just you and me Celestia what say we have a little fun and not bother sealing the house off this time__" Alex chuckled _

_An evil grin spread across Celestia's face "__indeed let's__" she laughed as they both submitted to temptation._

_Meanwhile at the party near Canterlot _

_Lauren gathered up the foals as they had partied themselves to sleep and carried them home and placed them on Alex's bed which she noticed had clean covers "__clever pair__" Lauren laughed as she laid herself on the bed a laid down for a nap as well_

"_All I'm saying Armour is that now that Alex is back the notes containing that spell should either be hidden or destroyed what if an evil pony finds it and revives somepony they shouldn't__" Cadence said walking onto the throne room _

"_Mommy I'm sleepy__" Seira said walking alone_

_Cadence looked at her daughter "__I know dear be patient ok I just want to see if anypony is in Alex's room and then we'll go have a lie down ok__" Cadence replied placing Seira on her back_

_Seira fell asleep almost instantly "__she wouldn't have lasted much longer__" Shining Armour laughed "__I still haven't had a chance to use these yet__" Armour said giving his wings a flap _

_Cadence looked at her husband "__I'll teach you how to fly once I get Seira into bed__" she replied and Armour nodded his head_

_Meracle was on her way to Canterlot castle with Coral and Pearl "__what's the bet that Alex and Celestia aren't in the castle right now__" Coral laughed as they walked along_

_Meracle just laughed "__I'm inclined to agree with you Coral but I want to put Pearl with her sisters__" Meracle said happily as they entered the castle _

_A pair of guards met them in the corridor "__Queen Meracle, Princess Coral please come this way you'll find Queen Lauren in Alex's room taking a break with the foals__" a guard said as they turned around and led the way._

_Ponyville a few hours later_

_Celestia walked out of the room with Alex holding her tail in his mouth prancing along happily as they made their way to the bathroom "__I think you might be better than ever Alex how are you feeling?__" Celestia asked _

_Alex looked himself over, he wasn't injured from his fight with the cultists and he had all his powers too "__how you all managed to bring me back I will never know but I'm just happy to be home__" Alex replied with a mouth full of Celestia's tail "__I don't remember anything from between when I died and today but I remember I was doing something__" Alex explained_

_Celestia looked at Alex "__you don't remember anything from when you were a ghost__"__she asked and Alex shook his head__"__I see well then some things are best left forgotten__" she said _

_After a much needed bath and preening they flew for Canterlot and saw that the party by the lake was still in full swing "__shall we Celestia?__" Alex asked swooping in and landing_

_Celestia maintained altitude "__Oh alright__" she giggled and swooped in to join the party _

_Alex was checking on Bonbon and Lyra's daughters Jewel and Mynt "__they are both very healthy and yep no problems with their DNA merger, I'm happy to say these two are going to be just fine__" Alex said happily rubbing his nose against the belly of both foals_

_Bonbon was more interested in Alex's mane "__Alex dear you mane has 8 bits sticking out two red, two blue, two white and two green__" Bonbon said _

_Alex walked over to the lake and looked at himself in the water "__hey that doesn't look half bad__" He laughed _

"_And your black spots are missing two__" Lyra pointed out _

_Celestia looked "__She's right your coat is pure white now just like mine__" She laughed _

_Alex suddenly felt something off and magiced his armour which was nearby onto his body and intercepted it, A massive dragon collided with him and drilled him into the floor "__I have finally awakened and in the name of my master the Dragon Pony named Gem will die today and so will all who get in my way__" the dragon roared _

_Celestia was helping Alex to his hooves "__Alex are you alright dear?__" she asked_

_Alex looked around he could see foals everywhere he looked "__Rarity bring Gem here quick__" Alex called_

_Rarity and Gem came racing over to Alex "__what can we do to help__" Rarity asked as Alex removed one of his feathers when a roar from another dragon in the direction of the Everfree forest shook the ground beneath their hooves _

_Spike came blasting out of the forest and hit the attacking dragon square in the side of the head and Rialistraz had come out of her cave to combat it as well, Alex could only watch as Spike and Rialistraz ripped the third dragon apart then flew away with its corpse, Alex stood there transfixed "__that's not what I had in mind__" Alex said sitting himself on the grass_

_Gem was looking at the mountain "__that green one was my dad wasn't it__" Gem asked turning her attention to her scales _

_Rarity looked at her daughter "__yes dear that was your father but he is so much bigger now then I imagined he would get__" Rarity said as Spike came back into view_

_Spike landed and laid down near the lake "__sorry I have been gone so long, I was travelling the world and when I heard Alex had passed away over half a year ago I turned to come back, glad to see I arrived in time to be of some use for a change__" Spike laughed "__is that Gem my word she's grown nicely__" he said _

_Gem stepped away from Spike "__You abandoned us because you were too weak to resist your natural dragon habits, we don't need you now that Nero has come into our lives, SO JUST LEAVE US ALONE__" Gem cried racing to Alex "__Uncle Alex why did he have to appear now of all times__" she said as she buried her face into Alex's coat _

_Alex picked Gem up in his wings "__there, there my dear hush now, your father came to our aid and helped up get rid of a dangerous enemy, so I think you should be thanking him and not scalding him__" Alex explained_

_Gem stopped crying and turned to look at Spike from between Alex's wings "__thank you for helping us__" she said sternly_

_Spike and Alex looked at each other and began laughing "__you are most welcome Gem and also I'm sorry__" Spike said and with a beat of his wings he took off again_

_They watched Spike leave towards the Everfree forest "__I have a feeling we'll be seeing spike more often from now on__" Alex laughed as he stood up_

_Celestia looked at the crowd "__you're all welcome to stay and finish the party if you wish or you can head home, you are welcome to do either and I personally thank you all for your help in bringing my husband back to me, now to all of you I bid good day and please have a safe trip home__" Celestia said happily and jumped onto Alex's back_

_Alex walked home carrying Gem as Rarity and the other Princess' of Harmony walked with them, once home Alex found his daughters fast asleep on his bed with Lauren, Meracle and Coral, as they entered the room Lauren woke up "__welcome back you lot took your time didn't you__" Lauren laughed_

"_Sorry mother we were having a little fun at the party when we were attacked by another dragon that wanted to claim Gem's life, I had no part in its defeat for the record that honour goes to Rialistraz and Spike__" Alex explained as he placed Gem on the bed with her friends "__now go back to sleep mother and get some much needed rest__" he said gently and Lauren fell back asleep_

_They decided to wander off to Alex's garden for a while, Alex could feel the trees and flowers cheering at his return and unbeknownst to Alex 5 of the princess' of harmony had decided to have some fun with him "__DOG PILE__" Rainbow roared with laughter as they jumped on him _

_Celestia watched as the girls hugged and kissed Alex and noticed Fluttershy hadn't moved "__Fluttershy come and join us dear__" Alex called as he and the others looked at her_

_Fluttershy stood there and looked at Celestia who nodded at her, Fluttershy pounced onto Alex landing on his chest "__I want to do this just once__" she squeaked and kissed Alex with the passion she would give Macintosh_

_The shock caused Alex to fall backwards into the lake with Fluttershy still on top of him, Celestia and the other Princess' looked on amazed "__Amazing I've never seen Fluttershy do anything so brazen before__" Rainbow laughed _

_Alex exploded from the lake holding Fluttershy in a deep kiss, once Fluttershy let him go he flew there for a few moments to think "__I had best apologise to Macintosh later__" he laughed "__I know they were all hearth's warming eve presents but still it seems to be a bit much, WHAT THE__" he cried throwing Fluttershy aside as a large stone collided with his wing, causing him to spiral into the ground_

"_Alex are you alright__" Fluttershy cried as she landed near him and started repairing his wing_

"_Kill the pink maned one before, she finishes healing him__" a voice ordered_

_Fluttershy had little time to react as more large stones headed straight for her "__secret technique Iron feather defence__" Alex said quickly covering Fluttershy with his wings several stones hit Alex's wings and bounced off but several hit his body and pierced straight through causing him to throw up blood all over Fluttershy_

_Fluttershy looked at Alex as blood poured from his mouth "__how dare They HOW DARE THEY__" Fluttershy screamed magicing Alex's Falcon's Talons to her, putting them on and took off_

"_FLUTERSHY NO STOP__" Alex called choking on his own blood, but it was too late she was out of sight_

"_You girls close Alex's wounds I can sense his magic slowing his bleeding down but he'll need you to close his wounds, leave Fluttershy to me__" Celestia said and took off to get Fluttershy_

_Fluttershy didn't even stop to talk she just ripped the cultists apart with a steel like shine in her eyes "__how dare you do that to him when we all worked so hard to bring him back to us, May the maker have mercy on you because I sure won't__" Fluttershy snapped and finished the last cultist off_

_Celestia arrived just in time to see Fluttershy finish the last cultist off "__Fluttershy dear are you feeling alright, this is the first time you have ever displayed any type of violent behaviour__" Celestia said looking around at the utter devastation that lay before her_

_The Princess' of Harmony arrived with Alex magically suspended between them "__FLUTTERSHY, LET ME GO DAMN IT LET ME GET TO HER__" Alex screamed struggling against the spells that bound him_

_The mares put Alex down and he bolted for Fluttershy and picked her up and removed the falcon's talons "__Fluttershy darling what were you doing using those weapons, oh dear come on let's get you home and cleaned up__" Alex cried and headed home_

_Macintosh and the other Paladins stood guard over Lauren, Meracle, Coral and the foals "__Ah that was a good rest__" Lauren said as she and the others all woke up at the same time "__Alex you're covered in blood are you alright?__" she asked as Alex entered the room_

_Alex didn't say a word he just wandered into the bathroom to wash himself and Fluttershy "__Sorry mother he is a little distressed right now as Fluttershy went on a killing spree on a group of cultists that hurt Alex__" Celestia explained_

_Macintosh removed his armour and headed into the bathroom "__Alex how is she?__" he asked looking at Fluttershy_

_Alex slid into the bath so he could wash Fluttershy properly "__she isn't hurt but I need to remove this blood from her coat before it stains__" Alex said then looked at Macintosh "__do you mind if I keep Fluttershy with me for a while until she starts feeling better__" he asked_

_Macintosh looked at Fluttershy and slid into the bath to help Alex clean her "__if you want to help her feel better quickly, give her lots of hugs and the occasional kiss it will help her realise that she is still loved__" Macintosh explained "__I'll leave her in your care Alex as the next Princess' summit starts tomorrow I believe it would be best if you and Fluttershy stayed here so you can heal and Fluttershy can recover from her ordeal__" he said kissing Fluttershy "__I leave her in your capable hooves Alex__" he added _

_Alex and Macintosh left the bathroom while Macintosh carried Fluttershy "__Macintosh do you think we can go to our room please I want to play before you have to go tomorrow__" Fluttershy giggled _

_Alex just sat there laughing "__best get it done now Macintosh before her adrenaline wears off and she starts freaking out over what she did__" Alex explained and Macintosh took off "__come tomorrow Fluttershy will be in my care__" Alex mumbled as he laid himself on his bed and went to sleep_

_Fluttershy woke early in the morning as the sun hadn't been risen into the sky she wandered the Castle quietly as her thoughts plagued her mind she looked at her belly and giggled then she looked at her hooves as the reality of what she did the day before sunk in "__what have I done?__" she cried as she raced to the throne room and noticed Alex standing on the balcony looking at the moon "__Alex what are you doing awake so early?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at Fluttershy "__never mind me my dear what about you how are you feeling?__" Alex replied kissing Fluttershy "__Macintosh told me the trick to make you smile again so while you are here with me during the Princess' Summit I'll give you all the hugs and kisses you want ok__" Alex chuckled_

_Fluttershy looked at Alex as he laid himself on the floor and Fluttershy tucked herself under his wing "__thank you Alex__" she giggled rubbing herself against Alex's coat_

_Alex looked at Fluttershy under his wing "__you are quite welcome my dear__" Alex replied and returned his attention to the moon_

_Rarity woke up early with Nero right beside her "__sorry Nero while I am your special somepony but having Alex back just makes me want to kiss and hug him as much as I can__" Rarity laughed_

_Nero looked at Rarity "__do what you like Rarity I'm not one to get jealous easily and besides Alex's passing hit you as hard as it hit Celestia so shower Alex with as much affection as you like__" Nero replied _

_Rarity looked at Nero "__Oh you__" she said and pounced on him "__you, me, playtime, now__" Rarity explained in short precise words_

_Melody, Noelle, Hanon, Cloud Puff, Sun Seed and Gem slept in easily the biggest room in the castle other than Alex and Celestia's room the foals had woken up early as they had slept for a long period of time with Lauren "__I think for now we should stay here in our room and play quietly so as not to wake the others__" Noelle said_

_Cloud Puff was looking out the door "__I hear Moonlight Willow crying give me a few moments to go get her__" Cloud Puff said and left the room "__Sorry for barging in like this Aunty Twilight I'm just here to get Willow then I'll be out of your way__" Cloud Puff giggled picking Willow up and carrying her out of the room_

_Twilight looked at Clutterstep beside here "__now where were we__" she laughed pouncing back onto Clutterstep_

_Alex could sense it across the castle the affection off all in the castle was a wonder to him and he was happy to feel so much love still in the air but he sensed one lonely heart in the entire castle "__Fluttershy dear would you do me a favour and return to Macintosh for a while__" Alex asked raising his wings _

_Fluttershy stood up and kissed Alex's cheek "__of course Alex I'll see you later ok__" she said sweetly and wandered back to her room _

_Lauren could sense it all around the castle the same way Alex did and it was making her lonely "__while not who you had in mind Lauren may I keep you company for a while maybe we can talk for a bit__" Alex said walking into Lauren's room from the balcony "__sorry for barging in announced but I sensed your loneliness and came to see if I could make your day just a little more enjoyable__" Alex laughed _

_Lauren looked at Alex all the while blushing "__I don't think you want to be in here right now Alex you see I have a bit of a problem__" Lauren said looking at her rump_

_Alex looked at her with a gentle smile "__maybe I can help__" he said with a laugh_

"_SAY WHAT__" Lauren gasped and Alex placed a hoof on her nose _

_Alex removed his hoof "__not what I meant mother, some of us do have standards__" Alex laughed walking up behind Lauren, placing her tail in his mouth and placing his right hoof on her birth canal "__Ready__" he asked_

_Lauren closed her eyes and braced herself "__just get it over with quickly please__" she replied_

_Alex sent an electric charge down his leg and into Lauren's birth canal her screams of pleasure and pain told Alex it had worked and the laid himself beside her to help ease her mind "__I wonder if I can still to that trick__" Alex wondered, using his magic he altered the scent of the air to a fragrance that would ease a ponies pain and calm their mind "__there you go Lauren rest easy I'll be right here__" Alex said gently and covered Lauren with his right wings_

_Luna laid in her bed deep in thought "__I see Alex has cured mother of her urges__" she giggled looking at Night Howler_

_Night Howler sat up looking at her "__you don't mean he actually?__" Night Howler started saying but Luna cut him off_

"_No he didn't mate with her he used a method that he's used a lot in the past, we call it the touch and shock method, it's a gentle yet stimulating method he uses to cure a mare of her urges, once he is done though he stays with the mare till she has recovered and is able to move on her own again__" Luna explained _

_Night Howler took a deep breath "__ah ok phew I honestly thought he had actually mated with her there for a few moments__" he laughed_

_Luna looked at Night Howler with a sideways glance "__what say you and I have some fun then, shall we__" Luna giggled standing up and making a slow walk towards Night Howler_

_Night Howler was looking at Luna quite nervous "__oh alright__" he laughed and Luna pounced on him _

_Celestia woke up to find herself alone in her room "__were could he be I wonder__" she said looking out the window "__Oh Alex there you are how are your injuries?__" Celestia asked as Alex walked into the room_

_Alex looked at Celestia with a smile "__my injuries are fine my dear but just letting you know I had to use my touch and shock method on Lauren and I kept her company for a bit to help her feel better__" Alex explained _

_Celestia looked at Alex with a smile on her face "__not even home 24 hours and you are already giving more then you are receiving you have to learn to take a little too you know__" Celestia laughed _

_Alex suddenly laid down on the cold marble floor "__I've taken too much this year, by me passing away I took away happiness from all of Equestria and now I want to at least make up for it even if just a little bit__" he said looking at Celestia with tears in his eyes "__I'm sorry I left you and the girls Alone I just pray you can all forgive me__" he cried _

_Celestia pounced on him "__less crying and more playing come on I want my hearth's warming day present directly from your body__" she said gently and sealed their room off _

_Alex walked out of the room three hours later with a slight bounce in his step while Celestia happily flew around pleased that she had got what she wanted for her present and more "__Celestia darling calm down I know you are happy about my return but please focus on the Princess' summit ok__" Alex laughed then looked around the Castle "__the royal family is in for a large increase in size next year, I'm going to have a lot of fun looking after them all__" he chuckled_

_Celestia stepped next to Alex "__you don't mean__" she asked_

_Alex nodded "__the only one who doesn't have a mating partner is your mother the poor dear I wish there was some way I could help her__" Alex said with a faraway look in his eyes _

_Celestia wandered off to the throne "__you could be her mating partner you know__" Celestia suggested _

_Alex fell over his own hooves "__that's not even remotely funny when I said help her I meant find her a mating partner not be her mating partner__" Alex said getting gingerly to his hooves and shaking his head "__just thinking that feels so wrong__" he whimpered_

"_Alex I'm hurt, you make it sound like mating with me is a bad thing__" Lauren cried walking into the throne room_

_Alex jumped in fright "__I mean no such disrespect Lauren but you are my mother in law and there are certain boundaries that I won't cross__" Alex explained as he landed again_

_Lauren suddenly looked miserable "__if only I knew where he was__" she whimpered looking towards the sky outside_

_Alex was suddenly interested "__who might you be talking about mother?__" Alex asked curiously _

_Lauren looked at Celestia "__I'm talking about Celestia and Luna's father Novalis__" Lauren explained_

_Alex suddenly found something interesting in his thought patterns and took off "__where could he be going to I wonder__" Celestia said with a laugh gently tapping her belly with her hoof _

_Alex landed in the castle of the royal pony sisters and headed for the cave in the basement "__Alex it's good to see you again so what can I do for you?__" the spirit asked_

"_I want to know the location of the King of Equestria Novalis__" Alex asked and the spirit fell out of the air _

_She looked at Alex shocked "__I never thought I would hear that name again but do you think you can pay the price?__" the spirit asked_

_Alex looked himself over "__I'll gladly give you my third and fourth wings for the information__" Alex replied_

_The spirit looked impressed "__no I won't take your beautiful wings but I will take several of your healthy feathers__" she giggled_

_Alex opened his wings for her "__take your pick__" he replied _

_The spirit took the feathers she wanted and patted Alex's head "__you can find King Novalis in a cave north of the Crystal empire but Alex I warn you to be very careful the traps in there are dangerous beyond imagination__" the spirit warned _

_Alex bowed his head and returned to the castle and started putting his combat armour on "__Alex where did you go?__" Celestia asked looking at Alex as he put his head piece on _

_Alex turned his attention to Celestia "__I'm going to make a quick trip up north and I'll be back before you ladies are meant to leave__" Alex replied and kissed Celestia then took off_

_Celestia and Lauren watched Alex leave then alter his course north "__he seems to be heading towards the crystal empire__" she said _

_Celestia was curious "__what could he want in the north?__" she wondered "__oh well whatever it is I have a feeling we'll know soon enough__" she said and continued with her packing_

_Alex was flying hard and fast towards the north and stoped only long enough to say hello to Cadence, Shining Armour and Seira then took off again, the temperature suddenly got too cold for even Alex to handle "__God this is cold what could possibly have brought Novalis here so long ago__" Alex said as he landed and put his cloak on "__that feels better__" he cheered and continued north_

_Alex soon saw a cave come into view through the snow storm he was walking through, as he entered he fell through the floor and fell for what felt like 5 minutes he spread his wings as far as he could and flew back up, once out he maintained flight and continued through the cave "__that was scary__" Alex whimpered "__WHOA__" he gasped and picked up the pace dodging spikes that erupted from the ceiling and walls as he reached the bottom his wings were punctured by four spikes at the same time_

_Alex crashed onto the ice floor and he stood back up and stayed very still as the ice underneath him had cracked "__not good ok move very slowly__" he said sliding his hooves along the ice as impacts would cause the ice to break faster "__now where do I go?__" Alex wandered _

_Alex suddenly felt the magic pull of something stronger then Alex had ever felt before "__could that be him?__" Alex said looking at his wings, he walked forward and slipped on an ice chute "__WHOA OH YEAH__" Alex laughed as he slid down the chute and landed on his hooves at the bottom_

_Alex saw him and there was a mare with him who had an emerald green coat and her physical build instantly reminded him of Cadence "__Hold it right there Alicorn you can only choose one to take with you__" a voice said from behind Alex_

_Alex spun around to see a spirit standing there looking at him "__what do I have to give you to allow me to take them both__" Alex replied _

_The spirit looked at the Stallion and mare trapped in ice behind Alex "__I'll take your armour and then you can have them both as dragon forged armour is very hard to find and come by__" the spirit said_

_Alex removed his armour and put it at the spirits feet "__I get to keep my cloak yes__" Alex asked as he watched the Ice around Novalis and the mare melt from their bodies_

_The spirit nodded his head "__yes you can keep the cloak I have no interest in such mundane things__" he said and Vanished_

_Alex magically kept the mare and Novalis asleep and locked them in his Dimensional pocket "__now how to get out of here__" he wondered looking around _

_The spirit appeared again "__the armour you gave me was more than enough payment for me to show you the way out of here safely, take these stairs there are no traps along them and it will take you out to just past the zero degree point__" the spirit explained as he opened the passageway _

_Alex looked at the Spirit "__thank you for your Generosity I appreciate it__" Alex said and left the cave. _

_Meanwhile in Canterlot _

_Celestia had finished packing everything for the trip "__Alex still isn't back yet__" she cried _

_Lauren walked into the room with her saddle bags on "__be patient with him Celestia who knows he might be in the Crystal Empire when we arrive it just means we'll have to take Fluttershy with us is all__" Lauren explained as she helped Celestia with her saddle bags_

_Fluttershy walked into Celestia's room "__if it would be alright do you think I could stay here and wait for Alex to come home please?__" she asked_

_Celestia and Lauren looked at each then at Fluttershy "__alright dear that's fine and if Alex is hurt when he arrives can you take care of him please?__" Celestia replied and Fluttershy nodded_

_They departed for the Crystal Empire as the train pulled in but they left before seeing Alex step off the train "__ok let's get home I hope I'm in time to see them off__" Alex said and raced for home with his cloak hiding his damaged wings_

_Fluttershy laid on Alex's bed as sorrow overcame her "__Alex where are you?__" she cried snuggling herself into Alex's bedding_

_Alex raced into his room to see Fluttershy on his bed "__Fluttershy__" Alex called making her look up and he kissed her "__feeling better?__" he asked jumping onto the bed and causing Fluttershy to land on his back_

_Fluttershy looked at Alex "__thank you I am feeling a lot better now__" she giggled_

_Alex looked around awkwardly "__do you think you could be a dear and repair my wings for me I was wandering through a cave when a trap got me good__" Alex asked removing his cloak and opening his wings_

_Fluttershy didn't even answer she just got straight to work, Alex watched her work "__your magic really has come a long way Fluttershy I'm so proud of you__" Alex said happily_

_Fluttershy just blushed "__you told me that healing magics suited me and so I focused my studies on healing magics only__" Fluttershy said happily "__I want to thank you for helping me find a purpose for my magic__" she giggled_

_Alex looked at Fluttershy while blushing himself "__I did nothing that would warrant ,your thanks Fluttershy I only gave you a helpful piece of advice and it was you who focused on it so be proud of yourself you have come such a long, long way__" Alex explained_

_Fluttershy finished healing Alex's wings in near record time "__there you go as good as new give them a try__" she said and Alex took off_

_Alex landed after doing a few laps around the room "__now I need to check on the two I brought back with me__" Alex said removing Novalis and the mare who Alex believed just might be Cadence's mother and Celestia's older sister "__Fluttershy can you be a dear and help me examine these two I want to make sure they are in perfect health before the rest of the family return__" Alex asked _

_Fluttershy and Alex examined the pair of sleeping ponies for hours while Alex kept them in a magic sleep "__Alex they are perfectly fine although they are rather cold I think it might be a good idea to set them down by the fire place in the other room__" Fluttershy suggested _

_Alex nodded his agreement and personally carried the pair into the lounge room "__I'll go get some food ready can you stay here and keep an eye on them Fluttershy please dear__" Alex asked and wandered off to prepare food for their sleeping guests _

_Alex released them from his sleeping spell then he and Fluttershy just waited for them to wake up, Alex kept Fluttershy in his warm embrace at all times and gave her a kiss once every hour "__MI AMORE WHERE ARE YOU?__" the emerald mare screamed making Fluttershy and Alex jump in fright_

_Alex grabbed her and cradled her in his wings "__hush now please you're safe I promise__" Alex said _

_The mare continued to struggle "__Let me go you foul beast I will protect my daughter from you minion of Sombra__" she snapped belting Alex on the head_

_Alex was quickly getting a headache so he kissed her lips and she seized up instantly "__there we go now that I have your attention maybe we talk?__" Alex said and kissed the mare's nose_

_The mare looked at Alex shocked "__you're not one of Sombra's soldiers are you?__" she asked _

_Alex shook his head "__allow me to introduce myself my name is Alexander Theotanasia I'm a prince of Equestria and husband to Celestia the date is 25/12/2039 you are currently in Canterlot Castle in my capable care__" Alex explained_

"_So you're married to my daughter are you__" the stallion said darkly making Alex jump in fright_

_Alex bowed instantly "__Yes sir that's correct__" Alex replied_

_Novalis circled around Alex checking him over, he stretched Alex's wings out to full extension and using a few spells checked Alex's muscle mass and magic levels "__You were brought back to life recently weren't you?__" he said sternly _

_Alex's body clenched up "__yes sir I was revived just yesterday as a hearth's warming present to Celestia mind I still don't know how they did it__" Alex explained _

_Novalis looked Alex square in the face "__alright I believe you but I'm not going to trust you till I see how my daughter behaves around you__" he snapped and Alex saluted on pure instinct _

_Alex relaxed for just a moment "__sire if you like Fluttershy and myself can take you up to the Crystal Empire to the rest of your family even Queen Lauren is with them right now__" Alex said _

"_Alexander my name is Esmeralda and have you heard of a young mare named Mi Amore Cadenza she is my daughter and I'm so worried about her?__" Esmeralda said as tears ran down her face_

_Alex nuzzled Esmeralda "__fear not my dear she is fine truth be told she is happily married with a daughter of her own so what say we head north__" Alex said happily as he put his royal armour on and magiced several cloaks out of his room and passed them to Fluttershy, Esmeralda and Novalis_

_They arrived at the train station "__Canterlot has come a long way since I ruled here, I wonder how my little Luna is doing she was only a foal when I saw her last__" Novalis said _

_Alex looked at Novalis with a smile "__Luna is a happy young mare now too and happily married to a Pegasus stallion named Night Howler__" Alex explained as he walked onto the train. _

_Hours later at the Crystal Empire _

_Lauren and the other Princess's sat at the summit discussing trade routes and business proposals, Celestia took a moment from her seat to look out the window "__I wish Alex was here with me I'd feel a lot better with him here__" she said then returned to her seat_

_The foals were playing outside happily near the crystal heart "__MELODY, NOELLE HANON__" Alex called to his daughters_

_The girls looked up "__DAD__" they screamed and raced up to him_

_Alex picked them up and nuzzled the three them "__where's your mother and the others I have two ponies to introduce to them__" Alex said happily looking at the other foals "__actually it's best if all of you young ones come with us__" Alex added_

"_You can find mother and the others in the throne room right now__" Seira said and led the way_

_Seira walked into the throne room first "__I'm sorry to interrupt you during an important meeting but uncle Alex is here and he has two ponies I've never seen before with him__" Seira announced and stepped aside_

_Alex walked into the throne room and before he could say a word Celestia jumped him "__Alex you're here oh I missed you__" Celestia giggled then she noticed four white hooves that merged into a black coat in front of her face, she looked up "__no way__" she cried looking at Novalis in the face "__DAD__" she screamed and jumped on him _

_Lauren was on her hooves "__Novalis honey your alive__" Lauren cried hugging her husband then she noticed the emerald green coat "__no it can't be possible__" she stammered "__ESMERALDA__" Lauren gasped_

_Before Esmeralda could say a word Alex was blasted against the wall as Cadence tore past him and collided with her mother "__Mother your back oh I've missed you so much__" Cadence cried_

"_Not nearly as much as I have been worried about you__" Esmeralda replied hugging her daughter "__Alexander mentioned you have a daughter Cadenza which one of these little ones is yours__" she asked looking at the foals_

_Cadence picked up Seira "__this is my little girl her name is Seira and mother please call me Cadence__" Cadence replied _

_Novalis hadn't said a word he was far too busy looking at Melody Noelle and Hanon "__Celestia these foals are yours correct?__" he asked_

_Celestia placed her head on her fathers "__that's correct their names are Melody, Noelle and Hanon and you already know their father__" Celestia replied pointing to Alex as he got back to his hooves_

_Alex looked around at the family "__please excuse I'll be in my room if you need me__" Alex said happily and wandered off "__the last thing they need is me there to ruin the mood as I don't think King Novalis likes me much__" Alex said to himself as he walked alone _

"_ALEX HOLD UP BOY__" Novalis called and Alex seized up "__relax young stallion I'm not going to bite ya__" he laughed _

_Alex looked at Novalis "__you should know one thing before you start acting so kind to me__" Alex started_

"_If you're talking about Pearl Lukas and Rino don't bother Celestia already told me about them and also told me that she has accepted them as her own as well__" Novalis chuckled_

_Alex waited for it "__if you wish to punish me for going against my vows to Celestia then go for it as I deserve it__" Alex said _

"_Glad to know you feel that way__" Novalis said darkly and rear kicked Alex in the back of the head and drilled him into the wall_

_Alex got out of the rubble and fixed the wall "__Mother of god that hurt__" Alex whimpered_

_Novalis walked up to Alex "__that's your punishment now what say we swing by the bar in town and have a few drinks?__" he laughed_

_Alex cracked a smile "__the drinks are on me__" Alex replied _

"_Celestia tells me your magic source is that of nature and your personal spells are quite unique__" Novalis said as they walked along_

_Alex looked around and swinging his wings fired several wind blades across town "__that's one of my more basic spells__" Alex replied _

_Celestia and the others continued with the summit while Esmeralda played with the foals "__ugh I can't focus anymore today has just become so exciting__" Twilight laughed putting her papers down_

_The other princesses put their papers down as well "__Bless Alex for bringing my husband and Eldest daughter back to me, I have to think of a present for him that shows my appreciation for this__" Lauren said looking towards the town_

_Alex returned to the castle hours later carrying Novalis who was drunk of his face "__HEY Celestia this husband of yours is something who would have thought he could drink a god under the table__" Novalis laughed _

"_Father you've obviously had far too much to drink__" Celestia giggled looking at Alex "__how are you feeling Alex?__" she asked_

_Alex looked at Celestia "__considering I'm using my magic to keep myself standing cause like Novalis here I've had a few too many drinks myself__" Alex said _

_They mares watched as Alex's magic failed him and he collapsed, Novalis got to his hooves "__I hate acting I really do__" he said as sober as a pony after only half a glass of cider "__Celestia this husband of yours is something special I think I like this kid__" he chuckled picking Alex and taking him to his room_

_Lauren watched Novalis carry Alex away "__Novalis never took to Discord, Alex must be special to have impressed my husband__" Lauren giggled "__now if you will excuse me, Novalis and I are long overdue for some playtime__" she laughed and pranced off_

_Celestia watched her mother leave "__I haven't seen her this happy since Alex told her that she didn't need permission to return to the castle__" Celestia giggled and turned to see Cadence curled up fast asleep between her mother's hooves "__look at them happy to be together again, welcome back big sister, Luna and I missed you so much__" she cried_

_Esmeralda looked at Celestia "__would you believe Alex was the first pony I saw when I woke up, I was screaming in his face and smacking him on the head and he shocked me into silence by kissing me__" Esmeralda laughed _

_Celestia looked at her older sister "__he gives the best kisses doesn't he?__" Celestia giggled and Esmeralda nodded her head_

_Days passed before the excitement of the return of Novalis and Esmeralda wore off and the mares could get their summit done in peace Alex had returned to Canterlot with the foals and Novalis, Alex was asleep on his bed with Melody, Noelle and Hanon when Novalis raced in "__Alex my boy wake up we have a problem__" Novalis said "__damn Cultists__" he snapped_

_Alex snapped awake and walked off his bed as his royal armour attached itself to his body "__impressive__" Novalis said as Alex walked out of the room "__sorry little ones but grandpa is not leaving you undefended__" he snipped and locked the foals in his personal protection barrier then followed Alex out of the castle _

_Alex landed on the field in front of the cultists with Novalis at his side "__Thank you for coming to us Alex you saved us the trouble of having to kill your foals in order to make our point of how upset we are that you were brought back and not King Sombra__" the lead Cultist snapped angrily_

"_Sombra, damn I hate that pony__" Novalis said and looked sideways, Alex's coat had turned black "__Alex you ok son?__" he asked_

_Alex just roared with the ferocity of a dragon and attacked "__ALEX WHOA CALM DOWN SON__" Novalis yelled and magiced Alex back to his side and chained him to the ground then turned his attention to the cultists "__whoa what a mean streak__" he gasped as half the enemy force was gone then looked back at Alex and noticed his wings dripping in blood _

_Alex was struggling against his restraints hissing and roaring in anger "__I'LL KILL THEM__" Alex roared into Novalis's head_

_Novalis looked at him "__he's psychic as well__" he gasped and put Alex into a magical sleep "__calm down Alex I'll finish this__" Novalis said gently then looked at the remaining cultists "__for threatening the lives of my son in laws foals I sentence you to damnation__" he said darkly and finished Alex's work._

_Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire _

_Celestia sat bolt upright in bed "__Alex__" she gasped and started dashing around the room gathering up her things and was gone flying for home_

_Lauren woke up slowly and looked around the room "__Novalis just had to go back to Canterlot didn't he, I wanted to play some more__" she giggled and wandered the castle for her morning walk_

_The others all woke up slowly and noticed Celestia was long on her way home "__I guess we're all heading home today then__" Luna laughed adjusting her saddle bags so they fit a bit more comfortably around her belly that was feeling rather tight_

_Cadence walked into her throne room with her saddle bags on "__anypony mind if we come to Canterlot with you I really want to thank Alex for bringing my mother back to me__" Cadence asked hugging Esmeralda _

_Twilight and the girls looked at each other, then their attention turned to Fluttershy "__you seem miserable Fluttershy what's wrong darling?__" Rarity asked _

_Fluttershy was looking at Cadence and Esmeralda "__I just miss my mother is all but she went missing years ago so I'm alright, just seeing Cadence reunited with her mother has made me hopeful is all__" Fluttershy explained as tears started running down her face_

"_I'll begin searching for her right away Fluttershy__" Alex said as he and Novalis landed in the throne room _

_Lauren was on her husband in a heartbeat "__Lauren honey please__" Novalis laughed kissing Lauren_

_Twilight walked up Novalis and Alex "__did you see Celestia on your way here?__" Twilight asked_

"_Indeed they did Twilight and I returned here with them__" Celestia laughed_

_Fluttershy was looking at Alex "__you mean you can find her for me, oh that would be wonderful then I could introduce Sun Seed to his grandmother__" Fluttershy cheered bouncing around then hugging Alex_

_Novalis was impressed "__everypony loves him but that murderous intent I got from him this morning has me a little worried__" he said _

"_You boys were attacked this morning, where are the foals?__" Lauren asked _

_Novalis looked at Lauren "__they are in the palace in the lake with Queen Meracle at the moment and she had upped the density of the water pressure so anypony coming in to the lake to get to them will instantly perish__" Novalis explained_

_Celestia was looking at Alex "__tell me your attackers didn't threaten the foals?__" Celestia asked turning her attention to her father_

_Novalis looked at the ceiling "__now that you mention it they did__" he said curiously_

_Celestia just laughed "__that would have triggered Alex's murderous intent then as threatening his foals is an instant death sentence, and I agree with his line of thinking no pony threatens my babies and gets away with it__" Celestia said sternly _

_Novalis nodded his head "__now that I think back I was the same way with you girls__" He laughed then looked outside "__how many more of Sombra's followers are there out there and how many have already died to his madness__" he wondered _

_Alex noticed Esmeralda quivering with fear "__did you say Sombra, no, no not again__" she cried and took off_

_Alex looked out the window after her and took off "__ESMERALDA WAIT IT'S NOT SAFE TO GO ALONE__" Alex called after her _

_Esmeralda was outside the weather barrier when she was suddenly caught by a tainted Wendigo "__Let me go beast__" she screamed at it_

_Alex arrived just in time to see the wendigo slam Esmeralda into the ground, horror, loss, anger, hatred, revenge, every negative emotion Alex had inside him came to the surface at once, with a roar of absolute fury Alex attacked "__YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT__" Alex roared _

_The ponies in the Crystal Castle could feel Alex's seething fury and his burning hatred "__oh no__" Cadence cried "__MOTHER__" she screamed and took off_

_The rest of the family followed and arrived at the location Alex's hatred was thickest "__ESMERALDA NO__" Lauren screamed and she dived for the thick black smoke and bounced off it_

_They watched as the smoke cleared and Alex had Esmeralda in his wings and she was fast asleep smiling happily "__sleep now Esmeralda your safe I promise__" Alex said kissing her cheek and Esmeralda buried her face into Alex's soft feathers_

_Novalis looked at Alex and smiled "__so that's how he does it he aims all his dark emotions at a particular target and once they are dealt with, he calms down and goes back to his normal self__" he said clearly impressed by how Alex handles his emotions_

_Alex started singing and to the amazement of the others the fields sounded like they were singing with him "__such a gorgeous song I've never heard this one before__" Lauren said watching Alex as he laid down_

_Cadence landed in front of him "__Alex thank you for saving her I was worried I had lost her again__" Cadence cried stroking her mother's belly_

_Alex suddenly noticed it "__oh no__" he cried placing Esmeralda on his back and taking off for the train station, once there he boarded the train which wasn't scheduled to leave for another twenty minutes "__why didn't I notice sooner__" he said and started checking all of Esmeralda's conditions_

_Cadence arrived shortly afterwards and saw Alex working magic she had never seen "__Cadence what can you tell me about the day your mother disappeared__" Alex asked sensing her walk in_

_Cadence was confused "__all I remember was my father died fighting Sombra and my mother vanished on the same day and I was trapped in ice so I couldn't cause trouble__" Cadence explained "__what are you doing anyway?__" she asked_

_Novalis, Lauren, Celestia, Luna and the others arrived "__I'm trying to save your mothers unborn foal, from what I can see your mother was 3 months pregnant when she disappeared and after that attack by the wendigo I'm afraid she may have lost it__" Alex explained and continued working_

_The others watched as the train rolled out of the station and Alex was still hard at work "__he's not going to rest is he?__" Novalis asked_

_Lauren shook her head "__Not until he is sure that foal is going to make it__" Lauren replied _

_The train pulled up at Canterlot station hours later and Alex got off the train carrying Esmeralda still working tirelessly as he walked across town, when he suddenly started bouncing around "__I DID IT__" he cheered and dashed for home_

"_NO WAY__" Cadence cried as delight overcame her and she was off right behind Alex_

_The others raced after them and found Cadence on Alex's back while he tended to Esmeralda "__I can't believe I did it Cadence put your ear on your mothers belly and listen__" Alex cheered _

_Cadence did as she was told "__unbelievable I'm going to be a big sister YAY__" she cheered playfully bopping Alex on the head_

_Alex finished his work on Esmeralda and laid there with her to help her feel better "__he always does that__" Celestia giggled placing herself on Alex's other side and she instantly had his undivided attention and he started poking her belly with his nose "__naughty boy what are you doing stop it that tickles__" Celestia laughed _

_The family stayed in Alex's room for the day and kept watch over Esmeralda "__frozen in ice for around one thousand plus years with a foal in her womb and after being reawakened after so long to suffer an injury that should have cost her the life of her foal, such trauma would be extremely hard to overcome and may have even resulted in her passing away from a broken heart, thank you Alex for saving my daughter and her foal__" Lauren said as she watched Alex sleep peacefully against Celestia's side _

_Cadence was looking at Pinkie Pie "__Pinkie do what you do best but do it quietly so you don't wake Alex and my mother but prepare a massive party as a thank you gift to Alex for all that he has done in the past few days__" Cadence asked and Pinkie just grinned and was gone_

_Bonbon and Lyra walked into the room "__what has Pinkie Pie so happy?__" Lyra asked_

_Novalis stood up "__who are you and what are you doing in here?__" he snapped_

_Bonbon looked at him sideways "__I'm not sure who you think you are big guy but we are friends to the royal family and Celestia herself granted us permission to come and go as we please__" Bonbon replied _

"_Relax dear their names are Bonbon and Lyra and she is correct they are friends and are welcome here whenever they want to come over for a visit__" Lauren laughed_

_Novalis bowed his head "__Forgive my rudeness I didn't know as I only returned a few days ago, My name is Novalis, husband to Lauren and King of Equestria__" he said gently _

_Bonbon bowed her head as well "__a pleasure to meet you Novalis My name is Bonbon, this is Lyra and these are our Daughters Jewel and Mynt, thanks to Alex's crazy methods we were able to give birth to these two with no stallion involved__" Bonbon explained_

_Novalis looked at Alex "__how the buck did he manage__that?__" he asked looking at Alex who was still fast asleep_

_Alex awoke hours later to Esmeralda staring at him "__you have the cutest sleeping face__" she giggled kissing Alex's nose "__come on Alexander we have been working on something for you in the dining hall__" she laughed and Alex followed her _

_Alex was still half asleep as he made his way towards the dining hall and he walked into the door frame "__that had to hurt__" Novalis laughed watching as Alex shook his head _

_Alex looked around at the royal family which was huge now "__when did the royal family get so big and where am I?__" Alex said gently "__last thing I remember is fighting a wendigo and a train ride that's it__" he whimpered as he wobbled on the spot _

_Lauren was first to his side "__his magic is hiding something__" she said and using one of her unique spells cancelled Alex's magic out _

_Esmeralda was pulling the giant claw out of him in seconds "__you poor darling how in Equestria were you moving with that thing buried in your side__" she cried as she pulled it out_

_Fluttershy slipped in and started working on him and Lauren laid Alex down "__poor dear he was saving Esmeralda's unborn foal when he was barely conscious__" Rarity said patting Alex's head _

"_SAY WHAT?__" Esmeralda cried looking at her belly_

_Cadence walked up to her mother "__it would seem dad left you with a present 3 months before he passed away__" Cadence explained with a smile "__but don't go bouncing around in excitement especially around Alex he doesn't like it when mares do anything that could risk the lives of their foals__" she said with a laugh_

_Fluttershy finished working on Alex "__there he should be alright now, if only he remembered to keep channelling some of his magic into his mane__" she said looking at Alex's mane that was voided of his usual flowers_

_Novalis started feeding his own Magic into Alex's mane and the flowers bloomed "__is that good enough__" he asked_

_Fluttershy looked at Novalis "__its perfect thank you__" she said and removed a flower then placed it in Alex's mane _

_Alex devoured the flower and stood up "__whatever happened to Glitter?__" Alex asked looking around "__and Ribbon Rhythm now that I think about it__" he wondered_

_Celestia looked at the others "__Ribbon is currently in Manehattan with Earth Dasher, she is scheduled to return shortly and Glitter went to sleep on the day you died and hasn't woken up yet she is currently in her garden outside__" Celestia explained_

_They all went outside with Alex and he saw her fast asleep and very pale "__stand back a little__" Alex ordered and started pouring his magic out without any hint of stopping and the garden flourished "__come on Glitter come back to me little one__" Alex cried_

_Glitter woke up and looked at Alex and tears started rolling down her face "__Alex you're ok I was so worried when I couldn't feel your presence anymore and before I knew it I was asleep__" Glitter explained as she landed on Alex's nose_

_Novalis was looking at Glitter and leaned over to Lauren "__when and how did Alex get his hooves on such a strong fairy?__" he asked his wife_

_Lauren looked at her husband "__Alex found her after her strong magic called out to him__" Lauren explained_

_After the party the royal family split and headed home, the Princesses and Paladins of Harmony returned to Ponyville, Cadence, Esmeralda, Shining Armour and Seira returned to the crystal empire leaving Lauren, Novalis, Luna, Night Howler, Celestia, Melody, Noelle, Hanon and Alex in Canterlot Castle "__I never realised just how empty this castle is__" Alex whimpered "__I miss them all already__" he chuckled _

_Days passed by when Esmeralda returned to Canterlot on her own "__Father, mother I hope you don't mind but with your permission I'd like to move back to Canterlot Castle__" she asked walking into the throne room to see Alex sitting uncomfortably on the throne "__Alex my dear brother in law what seems to be the matter?__" Esmeralda asked racing up to him and giving him a hug _

_Alex hugged her back "__I just don't feel right sitting here on the throne but Celestia, Luna, Lauren and Novalis have taken the foals to Ponyville and left me in charge, don't get me wrong thanks to Celestia's tutelage I know what I'm doing but I don't like sitting here on the throne__" Alex explained getting to his hooves and wandering around the room_

_Esmeralda watched Alex for a bit "__well I think you're doing fine so get your flank back up here and park your rump you have a job to do and seeing as your in charge today would you allow me to move back into the castle__" Esmeralda asked_

_Alex laughed as he made his way back to the throne "__welcome home Esmeralda for now until I can find a spare room for you place your bags in mine__" Alex chuckled._

_Meanwhile in Ponyville _

_Celestia came swooping in fast and skipped down the main street to the cheers of Ponyville's residents "__Nice skid princess did you learn that one from Alex__" Wendy laughed as she walked up to the royal family "__Melody, Noelle, Hanon have you little ones been good for your parents__" she asked the foals playfully_

_Melody Noelle and Hanon looked at Wendy "__yes we have, well Melody likes to trying to prank dad but he catches her every time I spend a lot of time with my nose in books and Hanon likes to play with Glitter__" Noelle explained happily as she flew along_

"_Celestia I'm sure you haven't forgotten why we are here you told us there was an expert white gold smith here__" Novalis said sternly_

_Celestia looked at her father and stared him in the face "__Alex has worked very hard to build good relations with every town here in Equestria and I would appreciate it if you learned to lighten up instead of trying to rule with an iron hoof__" Celestia snapped as she turned to walk away she tail slapped her father_

"_When did she become so strong willed?__" Novalis asked watching Celestia dance with the other ponies as she made her way across town "__this age is bizarre how long has the royal family been mingling with the common ponies Lauren when did the change come about?__" he wondered_

_Lauren looked at Celestia "__I personally think the change is better as Ponies tend to love and respect a royal family that takes time out of their busy days to walk amongst the common folk, and as for when the change occurred it happened a while before Alex and Celestia's wedding he brought her down here to Ponyville to relax and she took to it like a new born foal to its mother__" Lauren explained with a smile on her face _

_Novalis looked around the town and sure enough the ponies were a lot happier than he ever remembered them being while he ruled "__guess I had best get with the times huh__" he laughed and taking a deep breath relaxed completely and several fillies came up to him and put a flower wreath around his neck "__thank you little ones I love it__" he said with a gentle smile_

_Lauren looked at Novalis impressed "__look at you those little fillies only give flower wreaths to the calmest of ponies and Alex is the one who usually gets them__" Lauren laughed as they trotted after Celestia _

_Celestia wandered into the blacksmith "__Anvil are you in?__" Celestia called_

"_I am Princess what can I do for you?__" Anvil replied coming out from behind a hot forge_

_Celestia passed Anvil several pieces of paper "__can you make these please and we brought the white and true gold with us so you don't have to worry about materials__" Celestia said sweetly _

_Anvil looked the designs over "__consider it done and if you like I can have them delivered to Canterlot for you__" Anvil laughed when an explosion above Ponyville shook the very earth beneath their hooves_

_Esmeralda came racing into town and found her mother, father and sisters at the blacksmiths "__I finally found you and don't ask me how but Alex is fighting a Draconiquis named Discord__" Esmeralda said _

_Celestia took off and looked up at the sky "__this is the fourth time Alex has fought him like this and out of the three times he's died I've personally killed him once__" Celestia snapped "__wait something is wrong Alex is losing this fight how is he losing?__" she gasped as Alex was drilled into the ground_

"_Now you've done it, I never wanted to do this again, I'm sure Novalis is going to hate me now__" Alex snapped as he stood up_

_Novalis watched as Alex's body began to glow and he took on his half form "__Oh my word I never thought I would see that spell again__" Lauren laughed _

_Anvil fjord came racing out of the Blacksmith shop "__Alex here I just finished making these a few weeks ago and was meant to give them to you on your return but I left them behind__" he said throwing a pair of weapons to Alex _

_Novalis watched as Alex caught them "__what in the word?__" he gasped_

_The smoke cleared to reveal Alex's form "__when I kill you this time I'll make sure you stay dead and that you never bother dear Celestia again__" Alex snapped as he opened his wings and took off_

_Novalis was shocked "__I thought I was the only one who could use that spell__" he laughed looking at Lauren _

_The residents of ponyville watched as Alex turned the tide and ripped Discord apart "__BURN YOU FOUL BEAST__" Alex roared firing a stream of white fire that turned Discords corpse to ash and the wind blew his remains away, then he returned to his normal form and returned home_

"_Boo he didn't even come and give me a kiss__" Celestia whimpered as Alex teleported himself behind her walked past kissed her and took off again "__thank you Alex__" Celestia giggled as she watched Alex fly back home_

_Esmeralda decided to stay in Ponyville "__Alexander can be quiet scary can't he__" she asked_

_Celestia nodded "__indeed he can be but alas poor Alex will be staying at home alone while we wait for his gift to be created__" Celestia said gently "__coming big sister mine and Alex's home away from home is this way__" she laughed and led the way_

_Esmeralda was impressed "__I like it but I can't fathom why it is so big__" she wondered _

_Novalis understood why right away "__you designed this house to be this big so Alex could stretch those massive wings of his didn't you Celestia__" Novalis asked_

_Celestia just blushed and smiled "__that's correct I love Alex's wings and I wanted to give him a home where he could stretch them out too full extension__" Celestia explained happily then looked at her belly "__I should return to Alex to have him check me over__" she said and left to head back home for a bit_

"_Before you say anything all the mares in the extended royal family trust Alex to look them over when they believe they may be pregnant and now that I think about it, Esmeralda you will be in Alex's capable care for your second foal, lucky you__" Lauren laughed_

_Esmeralda just blushed "__I looked forward to being seen by him, having a stallion that close to my rump again has me feeling rather naughty__" she laughed_

"_Come on Blue Blood we'll rest here for the day then return to Canterlot tomorrow__" Viola said as she opened the door_

"_But that crazy mare Rarity is in town and if she learns I'm here she is going to have a go at me again__" Blue Blood cried_

_Lauren walked over to them "__Viola, Blue Blood, where were you two on hearth's warming eve?__" She snapped making the pair of the cringe _

_Viola looked up "__we were in the south why what did we miss?__" Viola asked_

_Lauren wing slapped the pair of them "__Not only did you not get the news of Alex's death you didn't even get the news saying we were going to be reviving him on hearths warming eve, now get to your room and don't come out till I call you and I don't want to hear a single word from you__" Lauren yelled at them_

_Viola and Blue Blood were so scared out of their wits that they obeyed without complaint "__Honestly at least Nero is more reliable__" Lauren snapped angrily_

_Celestia returned to the house with Alex right behind her "__I left an if you need me I'm in Ponyville sign on the throne so Alex could come here and be with us, he gets lonely really easily so keeping him with company is always a good idea__" Celestia giggled rubbing her head on Alex's neck _

"_So Alex what can you tell us is Celestia pregnant again or__" Lauren said happily_

_Alex raised his front right hoof "__easy there I haven't checked her yet can somepony please go get the other mares and bring Luna down here please I'll need to check her as well__" Alex asked kindly_

_Lauren wandered up stairs and retrieved Luna "__Alex what should I do about Viola do you want me to bring her down too__" Lauren asked and Alex nodded_

_Celestia had left the house to get the others "__I think this house might need to be Renovated or built someplace else as having all the royals in here is going to crowd the place__" Novalis said wisely "__please excuse me I'll grab a couple of construction teams and get to work__" he laughed pulling a set of Blue prints out of thin air "__give me the news when I get back__" he chuckled and walked out the door_

_Alex poked his head out the door "__There better be a nursery designed into those plans__" Alex called after him and Novalis just raised a wing waving it from side to side "__that was not an answer__" Alex laughed_

_Celestia returned with the others and Alex set to work, he started with Esmeralda, he didn't say a single word he just magically analysed them while psychically taking down notes "__Amazing he's using two different types of powers at once the strain must be giving him a headache__" Lauren said as Alex finished with Twilight and moved onto Luna "__well I'm no longer needed here for this__" she laughed merrily and went to leave_

"_And where do you think you're going if my memory serves me correct you mated with Novalis the day I returned him to your side__" Alex laughed _

_Lauren turned to see that they were all staring at her "__please Alex that's sweet of you but I'm over 3000 years older than Celestia theirs is no way I'm still able to give birth to another foal__" Lauren explained_

_Alex looked at Lauren with a straight face "__according to my analysis of you the day I used my touch and shock method on you you're quite capable of foal birth for at least another 100 years, now park your flank__" Alex said sternly_

_Lauren decided it would be best to indulge Alex for a little while and get a check-up at the same time "__well young stallion how's my condition__" she asked_

_Alex stood up and walked around the room "__you'll find your medical reports in your rooms__" Alex said and headed out the back to tend to the gardens "__3 2 1__" he chuckled and closed his ears to drown out the sound that was about to happen_

"_NO WAY__" they all screamed_

_Lauren was the first to Alex's side and she wing slapped him upside the back of the head "__this better be your idea of a joke__" she snapped_

_Alex placed his horn on hers and fed her his memories "__I take no pleasure in playing with a mares heart__" Alex said sternly as he pulled his horn away_

_Lauren laid down on the grass "__how do I break this to Novalis and the girls?__" she cried looking at her belly_

_Alex carefully picked Lauren up and walked in doors with her and laid her on the lounge "__how you tell them is up to you__" Alex replied with a smile, and with a kiss to Lauren's nose he returned out the back and continued his work on the garden_

_Novalis returned later that afternoon just before dinner "__Alex how did the ladies check-ups go__" he asked_

_Alex looked towards the sky "__they are all one hundred percent healthy and well into their pregnancies, I probably shouldn't tell you this but Lauren is pregnant as well congratulations, now if you will excuse me I'll be returning to Canterlot__" Alex replied and left _

_Novalis sat there shocked "__surely he was pulling my tail__" he laughed and walked inside the home "__why does it feel like a ghost town in here?__" he asked. _

_Meanwhile in Canterlot _

_Alex landed on the throne room floor "__WHAT THE HELL__" he yelled racing into his room and pulling the medical reports out and looking them over "__unbelievable well this year is going to be fun__" he chuckled _

_Alex looked up to see Esmeralda land on his bed room floor "__Alex I'm sorry to be a bother but do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight I'm still trying to get used to these modern times__" Esmeralda chuckled _

_Alex raised his wing lifting his quilt "__you can sleep here next to me tonight if that will help you feel better__" Alex laughed _

_Esmeralda happily slipped in beside Alex "__this feels nice while I do miss my husband your soft coat and feathers remind me of him so I think I'll be able to get some decent sleep tonight__" she said happily _

_Alex kissed Esmeralda's forehead "__sleep well my dear and may the future that awaits you be a happy one__" Alex said happily and chuckled as Esmeralda buried her head into Alex's coat, he could tell she was crying as she missed her husband so much, so he did her one kindness her curled up around her and they fell asleep together_

_Celestia returned to seeing Esmeralda sitting on the throne the following day "__big sister what are you doing up there?__" Celestia laughed_

_Esmeralda looked at her sisters and parents "__Alex was a sweet heart and kept me company last night so I decided to run the country for him today but if you like I can pass the throne back to you__" she said floating down from the throne and landing gently_

_Alex walked into the door frame "__OW__" he mumbled as he walked through the door "__good morning Celestia, Luna, Lauren and Novalis welcome home and what's in the box?__" Alex asked shaking his head trying to wake himself up_

_Esmeralda walked up to Alex "__you poor dear hold still for me__" she said and Alex stopped moving and with a few spells cured Alex of his headache "__there you go__" she giggled and with a kiss to his forehead she wandered off "__be in the dining room in 10 minutes I'll have breakfast ready__" she called as she walked through the doors_

_Alex watched Esmeralda leave "__she really is something but not as Special as you Celestia__" Alex said turning his attention to Celestia and kissing her _

_Celestia just blushed "__Esmeralda said you kept her company last night what did she mean exactly?__" Celestia asked _

_Alex didn't even budge "__she hasn't gotten used to the modern times yet and asked if she could sleep in my room so as a kindness I let her curl up next to me and sleep that's all I promise__" Alex explained_

_Celestia looked at Alex "__you really do like taking care of us don't you?__" she laughed_

_Alex just smiled "__I prefer taking care of others to hurting them, so what say we all go join Esmeralda for breakfast and then maybe I can learn what's in that box__" Alex laughed leading the way._


End file.
